


Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts (眩しく輝く星々と、燃える二つの心について)

by Kay (kay_0_0)



Series: Rivals Japanese Translation (ライバルシリーズ翻訳) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (one-sided hate), Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Companion fic to Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Japanese translation, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Part 2 of the Rivals series, Pining, Rivals, Romance, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, Unreliable Narrator, Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches（僕の足が血で滲み, ライバルシリーズ第2部, 心が痛みに疼くまで）の随伴作品, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 505,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_0_0/pseuds/Kay
Summary: Japanese translation ofOf Bright Stars and Burning Hearts by Reiyaヴィクトルは初めて勝生勇利に出会った時のことを覚えていない。その代わり、ヴィクトルが覚えているのはこういう物語…ライバルシリーズの第2部であり、「Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches（僕の足が血で滲み、心が痛みに疼くまで）」と対になるお話。たった一つの小さな出来事がヴィクトルと勇利、両方の人生を大きく狂わせ、何年にもわたる激しいライバル関係を築き上げる。けれど、それぞれにとっての物語は、大きく違っていた。---Pixivにも掲載したOf Bright Stars and Burning Heartsの翻訳です。This is a Japanese translation of Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts. I do not own the series! This amazing series belongs to Reiya-san, who has kindly given me a permission to translate into Japanese. I am eternally grateful and very excited to share this series to Japanese readers!





	1. Prologue (Bridges I Have Burned)（プロローグ：燃やし尽くした架け橋）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> この章で起きる出来事を、シリーズ第1部と照らし合わせることができるように、時系列をまとめてあります。こちら[原文](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/156328624417/until-my-feet-bleed-and-my-heart-aches-official)・[翻訳](http://privatter.net/p/2790991)）です。
> 
> また、後書きに、第2部の章立てが第1部の章構成とどのように対応するかの表を添付しました。
> 
> この物語はシリーズ作品の第2部です。まだ読まれていない方は、第1部を先に読まれることを強くおすすめします。この章に出てくる多くの出来事が、[第1部『Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches（僕の足が血で滲み、心が痛みに疼くまで）』 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11120451)を読んでいないと分からないようになっています。

**プロローグ**

 

ヴィクトルは、勝生勇利と初めて出会った時のことを覚えていない。

 

どうにかして思い出そうとした。頭が割れるくらい考えて、そこにない記憶を手探りで夜遅くまで探し続け、太陽の光が地平線から登ってくるまで考えた。けれど、何も思い出せなかった。ただ、ぽっかりと空いた空洞がそこにはあるだけだった。まるでその出来事が起きた次の瞬間には、自分の頭から消え去ってしまったかのように。

 

勇利はもちろん、そのことを伝えた。どれだけ小さな詳細も、言葉も、表情も、ジェスチャーまでも、一つ一つ。今やヴィクトルはそのことを、勇利自身よりも明確に知っていた。そして、後悔していた。けれど、自分の記憶はたぐり寄せられなかった。まるでそこには最初からなかったかのように。

 

ヴィクトルは、勝生勇利と初めて出会った時のことを覚えていない。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルが覚えているのはこういう物語…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

1．

 

15歳のヴィクトルは、ちょうど歴史に名を残したところだった。

 

ヴィクトルの最後のジュニアグランプリファイナル。ジュニアとしての最後のシーズン、プレッシャーは今までになく重かった。弱冠15歳にして、既にヴィクトルは名声と人気を集め始めていた。グランプリシリーズが始まる前から、ニキフォロフは金メダルを獲るだろうという期待が広がっていた。

 

ヴィクトルは観客を驚かせるのが好きだったから、期待通りのことをするだけなんてごめんだった。代わりに、金メダルのもう一つ上をやってのけた。世界記録を破ったのだ。

 

ジュニア最後のシーズンの始まりとしては、これ以上ない完璧な出だしだった。点数が発表され、ショートとフリー合わせてジュニアグランプリ史上最高得点を獲得したスケーターとしてヴィクトルの名前が呼ばれ、ヴィクトルは高揚と誇りが同時に押し寄せて来るのを感じた。氷の上ではまるで自然に容易く滑っているように見えても、苦しい練習の痛みに耐え抜き、限界を目指しさらにそれを超えていった何百時間もの成果が、この演技にはこめられていて、それがこの栄誉ある点数を勝ち取ったのだ。

 

メダルを獲得した両方のプログラムは、ヴィクトルのために特別に作られたものだった。二つの対照的なテーマ、二つの相反するプログラム。一つは冷たく硬い氷のようで、もう一つは愛と温かさで満ちている。お互いを補完するように対照的で、そして全く違う二つのプログラム。ヴィクトルは自分の人生を捧げた氷についてよく知っていたけれど、それでも特に気に入っていたのは二つ目の、フリースケーティングの[プログラム](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf-tjXevlyQ)だった。愛についてのプログラム。温かさと、輝きと、凍てつく厳しい冬さえも乗り越えていけそうな力を持った、愛。愛についてはまだよく知っている訳ではなかったけれど、いつか、それを知る日が来たらいいな、と思っていた。

 

ヤコフはいつもプログラムを殆どヴィクトルの自由にさせていて、それもこのプログラムが大好きだった理由の一つだった。まだ振付はさせて貰えなかった。ヤコフは来年こそと約束してくれたけれど、コーチの許可がなくても勝手に振付をしようとヴィクトルは心に決めていた。そして例え振付をさせて貰えなくとも、ヤコフはこのプログラムを自分のものにする自由を与えてくれた。氷の上でヴィクトルは心と魂を演技に注ぎ、観客に感じて欲しいことを感じて貰おうと訴え続けた。スケートは言語そのものであり、一つ一つのプログラムが物語を伝えていて、ヴィクトルは素晴らしい語り手だった。

 

衣装も自分で選んだものだった。身体にフィットした黒い衣装で、腰回りの半分はスカートのようにひらりと炎のような赤が見える。衣装の女性的な優美さは、細身の体格にぴったりだった。ほっそりしていてしなやかで、ヤコフが忠告したようないずれ成長して付いていくであろう筋肉は、まだそこまでついていない。滑り始めて以来ずっと自分のトレードマークである長い髪と合わせて、変わった選択だと言う者もいたけれど、そんなことは気にならなかった。美しさは創造性からしか生み出されない。創造し続けるには、観客を常に驚かせなければいけない。期待を裏切って、その上を行く。

 

こうしてヴィクトルはこのプログラムを自分の好きなように、自分の選んだ衣装で、全てのステップに魂をこめて滑った。それが自分のやってきたことで、大好きなことで、人生にはそれしかいらなかった。そうして捧げたプログラムには、金メダルと世界記録が返ってきた。スケートに捧げた全ての時間と努力と痛み、そのすべてが報われたのだ。

 

一度、ヤコフの元妻に、勝つためには氷に魂を売らなければいけないと言われたことがあった。ヴィクトルは迷わずそうして、一度も後ろを振り返らなかった。自分は15歳で世界の頂点に立っている。毎日が充実していて、足の下でなめらかに滑っていく氷の感覚と、首から下げられた金メダルの感覚に酔いしれていた。

 

大会が終わり、ホテルに戻るまでの道の途中でファンたちに挨拶をするため、ヴィクトルはスタジアムの入り口から外に出る。外には既に大勢のファンが集まっていて、ヴィクトルが姿を見せるやいなや歓声や叫び声が上がり、一人一人がヴィクトルの注目を集めようと躍起になる。

 

ファン達に会うのは好きだった。熱気や応援は嬉しかった。ヤコフは反対したけれど、ヴィクトルはそれに反して、できるだけファン達と交流するようにしていた。応援してくれることに対する感謝の気持ちを表すために。試合が終わってからサインをしたり写真を撮ったりするのは疲れるけれど、それでもヴィクトルは好んでやっていた。もう何千回もやってきて、これからも何千回と続けるだろう。

 

こういう時間は、一つ一つの瞬間が入り交じってぼんやりと記憶されていく。何百という顔を目にしても、列を成したファン達の前を歩いていくうちに、何分も経たないうちに忘れてしまう。ポスターにサインをしながら、写真を撮りながら、短い一言を交わしながら、笑顔で歩きながら。いつものように。

 

けれど、今回は、一つだけ違った。何かが起きた。何かが起きて、その日を全く違うものにした。それが何だったのか、理解するまでに何年もの時間を必要とする、そして残りの人生をかけて、無理だと分かっていても思い出そうと努力することになる、何かが。そのたった一瞬は、水面に投げ込まれた小石のように、小さくも着実に波紋を広げ、じきに目で見えないほど遠くへとそれは広がっていく。弱いさざ波はうねる波となり、そのうち大きな津波となる。

 

けれどその瞬間、ヴィクトルはただこれまでしてきたように、いつものように足を進めた。何も気づいていなかったし、理解もしていなかった。それが理解できるようになるのは、何年も後のことだった。その瞬間、ヴィクトルは何を気にすることもない15歳の少年で、これから自分が進んでいく道が全く変わってしまったことなど、まったく気づいていなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

2．

 

17歳のヴィクトルは、隠れていた。

 

シニアデビューしてから二度目のシーズン、ヴィクトルは最後の最後で決めたプログラムの変更のことで自分を怒鳴りつけるヤコフの言うことをを右から左へ聞き流していた。ヤコフは自分が知っている中で最高のコーチだったけれど、それでも時々、氷の上でも外でも直感に従って行動するヴィクトルが理解できないようだった。

 

コーチの正論かつ心のこもった怒鳴り声に耳を傾ける代わりに、ヴィクトルは言い訳にならない言い訳と笑顔を作って、スタジアムの中に隠れてふらりと歩き回ることにした。すぐにコーチの視界から消え失せ迷路のように入り組んだ廊下に入ると、観客から離れたところへとどんどん進んでいく。人前で滑ることも、それがもたらす注目も好きだったけれど、それでもたまには暫く一人になるのも悪くない。

 

数分歩き続けて、迷路のような廊下の奥の奥へどんどん進んでいく。ここまで来れば誰にも見つからないだろう。スタジアム内部は入り組んでいて、曲がり角が四方に広がり、先へ進めば進むほど人がいなくなっていって、がらんとしてくる。

 

更にもう数分特に目的もなく歩き続け、ヴィクトルは引き返すことにした。物思いに耽っていたから、あまりどこを歩いてきたか周りを見ていなかった。迷子になってショートプログラムの開始に間に合わなかったら、ヤコフに殺されるだろう。行き先を尋ねられるような人も周りに見当たらなかったし、まるまる一分以上誰ともすれ違わず、不気味なほどの静寂が降りていた。どうやらここは誰も使っていない一角のようだった。

 

その瞬間、それが聞こえてきた。

 

押し殺された泣き声が、がらんとした廊下の静寂の中に、妙に大きく響いた。どん底からの絶望的な惨めさを含んだ響きはヴィクトルの心の琴線に触れ、同時に興味が急に沸き起こる。気になって、音が聞こえてきた方へと歩いて行くと、最初の泣き声に続いてまた、すすり泣く声が響いてきた。時折しゃくり上げるような音と、鼻をすする音が間に入るほかは、途切れず続く泣き声。その声はヴィクトルが歩いている廊下にいくつもあったドアから続く部屋の一つから響いてきているようだった。そのドアは僅かに開いていて、隙間から少しだけ中を見ることができる。

 

泣き声の源が何だか突き止めようと、ヴィクトルは軽い足取りでドアへ近づいていく。覗き込むと、見える範囲からはその部屋は古い倉庫のようだということが分かった。埃を被った箱やなんだか分からないがらくたのようなものが部屋中に広がっていて、壁一面に重ねられている。しかし声の主は視界には見当たらなかった。どうやら自分からは見えない角度のところにいるようだった。

 

ドアを内側へ押すと静かに軋んだ音が響き、ヴィクトルは少しだけ顔をしかめた。声の主に気づかれていませんように、と祈る。ありがたいことにどうやら、部屋の隅にいる丸く膝を抱えた姿には聞こえていなかったようだった。頭を膝に乗せて、顔をスケートの衣装に埋めながら、身体中で絞り出すように泣いている。

 

途切れない泣き声は甲高く、その響きから、声の主は幼い子供のようだった。見た目も幼く見えた。大きな部屋の中で、小さな姿は一層小さく見えた。頭を覆う柔らかい黒髪は後ろに撫でつけられセットされていて、それでも前髪が何筋か崩れて顔の方へ落ちかけている。

 

突然その姿が動く。目の下に急いで手を走らせて、まだ止まらない涙を拭う。初めてその顔がはっきりと見えるようになる。大きな瞳で無垢な顔つきで、子供らしいふっくらした丸さが僅かに残っている。きっとまだ13か14歳だろう。明らかにスケート衣装だと分かる衣装を着ていなければ、もっと幼いと思ったかもしれない。きっとジュニア部門に出場している選手の一人だろう。ちょうどショートプログラムが終わった時間だった。若いスケーターほど、プレッシャーや周りの期待に潰されてしまいそうになるのはよくあることだった。例え表情には全く見せずとも、自分のジュニアデビューがどれほど怖ろしかったか、ヴィクトルはまだ鮮明に思い出すことができた。

 

けれどこの状況がどこか普通と違っていたのは、この少年はたった一人で泣いているということだった。競技が行われているスタジアムから遠く離れて、慰めてくれるコーチも両親もいないところで、一人で泣いている。ヴィクトルは手を差し伸べたくなった。背中に手を回して、この少年の気が済むまで自分の肩を貸してやりたかった。いつも自分が落ち込んだ時、マッカチンがそうしてくれるように。

 

ヴィクトルは手を伸ばしかけて、足を踏み出しかけて、止まった。目の前で他人が泣いている状況に出くわしたこともなかったし、そもそもそういう状況は苦手だったし、どうやって慰めたらいいか分からなかった。目の前で起きていることは、自分の行動可能な範囲を超えていて、ヴィクトルは歩み寄るのをやめて後ずさる。中にいた少年に自分が見ていたことが悟らないよう、外へ出るとできるだけ静かにドアを閉める。

 

多分これでいいんだろう、とヴィクトルは自分に言い聞かせた。ヤコフにいつも自分は失言が多くていらないことを言いがちだと何度も聞かされていたし、多分それは正しいんだろうと自分でも分かっていた。きっと部屋に入ってしまえばあの少年の状況を悪化させたかもしれないし、あれだけ怖がっていて悲しそうに泣いていた少年も、突然の闖入者を歓迎したとは思えない。

 

だからヴィクトルは歩き去った。スタジアムの表の方まで戻って、シニア部門が始まる前にヤコフを探し、頭の中からさっきの泣きじゃくる少年の姿を追い出すことにした。

 

その決意はショートプログラムが終わるまでしか持たなかった。

 

ここまでの点数が一番高かったヴィクトルの滑走順は最後だった。ファイナルに至るまでの2大会で、ヴィクトルはファイナルに出場したどの選手よりも高い点数を収め、両方で金メダルを獲得してきた。そんなヴィクトルを年上のスケーター達が疎ましく思っていることも、ヴィクトルは知っていた。

 

滑走順がやってくると、観客はどの選手が氷に出たときよりも大きな声援を送り、拍手をして、誰の演技を最も楽しみにしているかがあからさまになる。ヴィクトルはそれに応えて手を振り、リンクの中心に滑り出てプログラムの開始を待つ。スターティングポジションを取り、いつも滑走直前に訪れる一瞬の無重力感に身体を任せ、外の全てをシャットアウトし、音楽と動きの記憶だけで頭をいっぱいにして、その瞬間を待つ。

 

今回は自分で振り付けたプログラムだった。暗いワルツに[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw)がぴったりと合う。何かを要求するように、何かに挑戦するように、力強く。ワルツは二人で踊られるものだけど、滑るのは一人。ブレードが描く軌跡一つ一つに意味を込めて、物語を織り上げていく。見えない誰かとのダンス。目には見えないライバルが、自分の動きにぴったりと合うように滑っている。戦いの物語だった。愛をめぐるものでもあり、同時に猛々しい物語。ヴィクトルの動きは舞いの半分で、目に見えない亡霊のような相手が残りの半分を舞う。ヴィクトルの頭の中にのみ存在するパートナー。

 

プログラムの構成も演出もコンセプトもユニークで、観客は飛びつくように魅入り、賞賛した。一つ一つの動きに大きな拍手が上がり、熱狂的な声援や口笛までもが飛び交う。プログラムの終わりに近づき、満足のいくスケートができた心地よい痛みが筋肉から伝わってくる。最後のポーズを取って、数秒してからポーズを解き、総立ちになっている観客からの感嘆と賞賛の声援と拍手を浴びながらヴィクトルは力を抜く。

 

輝くような笑顔で目の前の観客に手を挙げて応え、振り向いて後ろの観客にも応える。

 

彼が目に入ったのは、その時だった。

 

少年がそこにいた。さっきの少年だった。誰もいないがらんとした倉庫で泣きじゃくっていた少年。遠くリンクの反対側で、顔は半分影になって隠れていた。盛り上がる他の観客に囲まれていたけれど、何故か彼だけが妙にはっきりと見えた。じっと静止してまっすぐ立ったまま、ヴィクトルの方を見つめている。その表情は読めない。真剣な眼差しは、一時間ほど前に見た悲嘆に暮れる姿とは打って変わっていた。

 

観客に向けて振っていた手の動きが僅かな一瞬だけ止まり、自分の目が大きく見開かれるのが分かった。予想外のことに、驚きが火花のように駆け抜けて、深い好奇心が同時に広がっていく。

 

ヴィクトルがこの状況について考える間もなく、少年はくるりと踵を返して観客の群衆の奥へと消えていく。けれど、これが自分の頭が見せた幻でないことは確かだった。さっきの少年だ。絶対にそうだ。

 

あのあとこの少年を見かけることがなければ、ヴィクトルも倉庫での出来事は忘れてしまっていただろう。なんといっても、忘れっぽい、注意力散漫と言われることはしょっちゅうだった。けれど、二度も同じ少年を、両方ともそこにいるべきでない場所で彼を見かけたこと、そしてどうして彼がそこにいたのか分からないということの両方が、好奇心をそそった。

 

その夜、ホテルに戻ったヴィクトルはその少年についてインターネットで検索した。彼についての情報がもっと欲しかった。衣装を着ていたということは、ジュニア選手権に出場している選手の一人に違いない。ヴィクトルは比較的簡単にジュニアグランプリに出場している選手の一覧にたどり着いた。検索範囲を狭め、画面をスクロールし、ついに今日ヴィクトルの目を奪った少年の顔写真が、ヴィクトルの目の前に大きく広がる。

 

勝生勇利。ジュニアグランプリファイナルに初出場の、日本人選手。自国では知られているようだけれど、国際的にはほぼ無名の選手。グランプリシリーズが初めての大きな国際試合で、写真に添えられた情報によると、その日のショートプログラムは散々だったらしい。新人選手の初の国際大会では珍しいことではない。ヴィクトルが見た泣き顔は、確かにこれで説明が付く。同時に掲載されていた点数が本当なら、彼の演技は失敗どころではなく、惨敗だったようだ。

 

けれど、それでもその後、彼がリンクにいた理由の説明がつかない。半分隠れるようにして、見えない遠くから、ヴィクトルが滑っているのを見ていた。

俺のファンなのかな？

たくさんの若いスケーターが自分に憧れ、インスピレーションを求めて自分のスケートを見に来ていることは知っていた。もしかして、勝生勇利もそうだったのだろうか？

 

理由はどうあれ、ヴィクトルはまだ気になっていた。どこか、あの少年に惹かれていた。何か見えない引力でもあるように。あの少年の姿が、ヴィクトルを見つめる様子が、そして誰にも聞こえないところで一人泣いている姿が、好奇心を引っ張って止まなかった。少しだけ謎は解けたけれど、それでもまだあの少年に興味があったし、一度興味を持ってしまうと、それを振り払うことは難しかった。

 

翌日も、ヴィクトルは昨日の少年のことが気になっていて、衝動的な好奇心がもっともっと知りたいと騒いでいた。フリースケーティングの直前、最後の練習をすっぽかして、ヴィクトルはシニア選手がウォーミングアップを続けるエリアをこっそり抜け出し、ジュニア選手権のフリースケーティングが始まろうとしているリンクへと忍び込む。後でヤコフに怒鳴られることは分かっていたけれど、今は気にしていられなかった。

 

リンクの入り口に到着すると、ヴィクトルは肩を丸めてとにかく誰にも気づかれないようにしながら、観客の群衆に混ざる。そしてすぐに、ヴィクトルは彼を見つけた。試合本番前の最後のウォーミングアップのために、ジュニア選手は皆リンクに出ていて、その少年はその中にいた。スプレッドイーグルで外周寄りを大きく滑りながら、極限までの集中力がその表情に浮かんでいる。

 

彼は不安そうにも緊張しているようにも見えなかった。昨日のショートプログラムが失敗だったと聞いて考えていた予想は外れた。代わりに、その目には決意が浮かび、氷の上で滑っているどの選手よりも真剣さがあった。

 

新しい情報に思いを巡らせていると、アナウンサーの声がスピーカーから響き、選手達にリンクから出るようにと指示が出され、氷の上に残るのはあの少年一人だけになる。勇利と言う名前だと、昨日ヴィクトルは知った。勇利は壁際まで戻ると、そこに立っている年配の日本人男性にジャケットを手渡す。きっと彼のコーチだろう。すぐに勇利はリンクの中心に戻り、滑走準備に入る。

 

数秒の沈黙が降り、静寂に包まれたスタジアムに[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)が透き通るように響き渡る。柔らかいピアノの音が、勇利が滑っていく空間を満たしていく。目を閉じて後ろ向きに滑りながら、身体の線一つ一つが音楽へと溶けていく。

 

勝生勇利は前日のショートプログラムを失敗したらしい。けれどそのことを知らなければ、この滑りからはそんなことは想像もできなかった。勇利は目を閉じてリンクを横切りながら円を描いていく。その表情には穏やかな優美さが浮かんでいて、音楽の中に我を忘れているようだった。何よりも、流れる音楽は勇利の内側から響き渡っているようで、メロディの一つ一つがその舞いと完全に一体化し、音色の全てをその身体の動きで作り出しているようだった。

 

勇利のスケーティングはヴィクトルの心を強く捕らえた。前日の泣いている姿から自分が何を期待していたのかは分からなかったけれど、少なくとも目の前のこの滑りではないことは確かだった。優美で落ち着きのあるバランスで滑っていく勇利はヴィクトルをまたもや驚かせる。昨日見かけた少年とはまったく別人のようだった。目が離せなくなっている自分に、ヴィクトルは気づいた。

 

同業として批判的に見てしまう頭の一部で、ヴィクトルはほんの僅かに欠けている部分を勇利のスケーティングに発見した。他の多くの選手達も陥る落とし穴だ。けれど勇利の演技は見る者全てを魅了し、感嘆の息を上げさせ、ヴィクトルも例外ではなかった。

 

昨日の勇利がヴィクトルに好奇心を沸かせたとしたら、今日の勇利はヴィクトルを魅了した。勇利のスケーティングには何かがあった。何かヴィクトルを惹きつけるものが。プログラムが終わりに近づき、勇利は最後のポーズを数秒保つ。音楽の最後のメロディが消えていき、ようやく勇利は力を抜いた。背中を丸めて激しく息をつき、今までまったく見せなかった疲労が表に出る。そしてすぐに顔を上げ、拍手と声援を送る観客に向かって笑顔を見せる。

 

勇利の笑顔は美しかった。喜びで輝くような笑顔。氷の上でこんな気持ちになれるなんて、ヴィクトルが忘れかけていた感情。

 

演技には見とれたけれど、ヴィクトルは勇利の点数が発表されるまでリンクには居残らなかった。自分も滑らなければいけないフリースケーティングが待っている。さすがに戻らないといけない時間だった。けれど点数を見なくても、それがどんな結果になるかはもう分かっていた。何年も滑ってきて、質の高いスケーティングを見抜く目は持っている。勝生勇利は、疑う余地なく、高得点を獲得するだろう。技巧のあるステップ、芸術的なパフォーマンス、その全てがジャンプの技術的な弱点をかばってあまりあるだろう。確実にそれは点数に反映される。

 

勇利のスケーティングには本質的な美しさがあった。素直で、生々しくて、正直な美しさ。まだ彼のスケートのほんの一部しか見ていないかもしれないけれど、もうすでに勝生勇利が特別なスケーターだということは分かった。何か特別な、世界中でも限られた、ヴィクトルを魅了する何か特別なものを持っている。

 

グランプリファイナルが終わってロシアに戻ると、ヴィクトルはまた勝生勇利を検索した。情報を注意深く読みながら、相手の少年について少しずつ知識を深めていく。14歳、長谷津という日本の小さな街の出身。情報は少なく、スケートのビデオはほとんどなくて、ヴィクトルは苛立った。もっと勇利のスケーティングが見たかった。どうして彼のスケートが特別なのか、もっと見て知りたかった。

 

勇利は氷にすべての感情、すべての心をさらけ出して滑った。そこにいた観客全員が、ヴィクトルも含め、その感情の深さに触れ、心を動かされたのだった。

 

シーズンがどんどん深まっていっても、ヴィクトルは彼のことを頭から追い出すことができなかった。数ヶ月後にはヨーロッパ選手権で金メダルをもう一つ集めたメダルのコレクションに加え、更にもう一つのメダルを世界選手権で獲得した。胸に輝く金メダルを、リンクサイドでヤコフが誇り高い笑顔で見守っていた。

 

表彰式の後、自分の荷物をまとめ、ヴィクトルは外の廊下でヤコフと落ち合うことになっていた。シーズンの終わりとは言え、実際は休みなどないということは二人とも分かっていた。ヴィクトルは18歳にしてスケート界のトップにいる。この立場を維持したいのなら、身を粉にして練習をするしかない。

 

コーチと話をしながら、ヴィクトルの目は廊下の奥でちらりと動いた影に気をとられた。青い瞳と遠くの焦げ茶色の瞳の視線が、かちりと合う。その姿はちょうどヴィクトルの数メートル向こうから廊下に出てきたところで、ヴィクトルとヤコフが立っている方向へ振り向いたところだった。

 

勝生勇利だった。

 

グランプリファイナル以来、彼の姿を見たことはなかった。とはいえジュニア世界選手権の様子は、選手控え室に設置されたスクリーンで、自分の滑走の準備をしながら見ていた。数ヶ月前のジュニアグランプリファイナルの時と同じように、勇利のスケーティングは感情が溢れていて独特で、見る者を魅了した。不安定な技術面はメダルの色を金ではなく銅に留まらせていたけれど、技術点はこれからいくらでも上げられる。

 

勇利に呼びかけようと、ヴィクトルは口を開いた。けれど口から言葉が出てくる前に、勇利はくるり背を向け、スーツケースを引きずりながら群衆の中へと歩き去る。廊下に溢れる人々の間に、その姿はすぐに隠れ、消えてしまった。

 

視線を戻すとヤコフが訝しげな目でこちらを見てきたけれど、ヴィクトルは肩をすくめながら軽口を叩いて受け流す。廊下は人でごった返していた。勇利はきっと自分に気づかなかったのだろう。目が合ったような気がしたけど、気のせいだったのかもしれない。どちらでもいいや。勇利の滑りを見れば、また公式大会で再会する可能性は大いにあったし、その機会はいずれやってくるだろう。

 

ヴィクトルは18歳で、初めて勝生勇利に目を奪われた。この時はまだ知るよしもなかったけれど、ヴィクトルは二度と目を離せなくなるのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

3．

 

19歳のヴィクトルは、逃げていた。

 

名声を楽しむこともあったけれど、常にパパラッチの視線に晒されることになるのは別だった。何年も続けてメダルを獲得するうちにヴィクトルの名前はどんどん有名になっていき、勝利と自分の名前がセットでかたられるようになるうちに、『レジェンド』といた単語がファンたちや報道陣の間で交わされるようになった。自分が勝ち取ってきたものに誇りを持ってはいたし、注目されるのは好きだった。ファン達と交流したり、インタビューに答えたり、カメラの前で笑ったり。けれど、時々、そうやって常に求められていることに疲れてしまうこともあった。試合が終わってからもそうやって追いかけられることは、そこまで良い気分ではなかった。

 

表彰式の後、詰めかけていた報道陣の間から抜け出せるようになるまでかなり時間がかかったから、廊下で機会を伺うパパラッチを見つけた瞬間ヴィクトルはすぐに群衆に隠れるようにしてその場から逃げ出そうとする。パパラッチにぶつからないように、気づかれないように人混みの間をすり抜けていく。鮮やかな白と赤のナショナルジャージを着たままだったし、銀色の髪もフィギュアスケートを少しでも知っている人だったらすぐに誰だか分かってしまうから、気づかれないように逃げるのは簡単なことではなかった。

 

数秒歩いて、すぐにヴィクトルは人のいなさそうな狭い廊下が壁の入り口から伸びているのを見つけて、急いでその方向へと向かう。誰にでも分かる『お手洗い』の国際シンボルがその上に張ってあって、ありがたく中へ入る。頭の中は報道陣から逃げることで一杯で、目の前にいた少し体格の小さな姿に気づくのが遅れた。ぶつかった衝撃で、相手が数歩たたらを踏む。

 

勝生勇利が、そこに立っていた。最後に彼に会ってからヴィクトルはまた背が数センチ伸びていて、肩幅も胸板も大きくなり、滑る時のバランスが崩れて慣れるまでの数ヶ月は身体の変化に常に苛立っていたものだった。一方勇利はまだ成長期が訪れていないようで、まだ背は低く線が細く、顔立ちも丸くあどけない。大きな焦茶色の瞳はヴィクトルの胸の位置にあり、顔を上げないと目が合わないのはどこか可愛らしくもあった。ぶつかった衝撃でずれた眼鏡を急いで直しながら、勇利はこちらを見上げてくる。

 

「あ、すみません、見えてなくて･･･」

勇利は口を開いたが、視線がヴィクトルの顔をとらえると言葉を失う。自分の前に立っているのが誰かに気づいて、目が大きく見開かれる。

 

最後に勇利を見かけてから一年が経っていた。去年の世界選手権で、僅かな一瞬だけ視線が合った。あれ以来、ヴィクトルは勇利のスケートについての情報を熱心に追いかけていた。ジュニアグランプリファイナルでの演技も見ていたし、ついさっき終わったジュニア世界選手権での演技も見に行った。

 

ジュニアグランプリファイナルで、勇利は四回転トウループを跳ぼうとして転倒した。これほどまでの芸術性を持った選手が技術的な部分で足を引っ張られ、点数が取れないのは残念だった。そしてジュニア世界選手権で、勇利は四回転を封印し、ついに金メダルを獲得したのだった。その演技に相応しい、獲得するべくして獲得した金メダルだった。

 

そして今、勝生勇利はここにいる。人気のないトイレで、凍りついた沈黙の中でヴィクトルを見上げている。予想外の邂逅にヴィクトルも一瞬固まった。驚きが顔に出ていたのは間違いないだろう。勇利は普段大会ではほとんど姿を見せない。こんなところで鉢合わせるとは思っていなかった。けれどこんな二度とない機会が目の前にあるのなら、それを無駄にする手はない。

 

「君、ジュニア選手権で金メダルを取った子だね？勝生勇利？」

徐々に居心地が悪くなってくる沈黙を破ろうとヴィクトルは尋ねた。勇利が誰だか、もちろんヴィクトルは知っていたけれど、でも初対面でそれを口にするのはなんだか奇妙な気がしたので黙っていた。

 

僅かな赤みが勇利の頬に差して、分厚い眼鏡の後ろで勇利は何度も瞬きをした。びっくりした様子だったけれど、それでも言葉で返事はせずに、ただ黙って僅かに頷く。再び沈黙が降りて、居心地の悪さが増していく。

 

勇利のスケーティングを見てから、ヴィクトルは好奇心でいっぱいだった。勇利と話してみたかった。けれどこれまでに二人が話すタイミングはなかったし、呼び止めるような機会もなかった。こうしてジュニア選手権で金メダルを獲った今、勇利はもうすぐシニアデビューすることは確実だった。ヴィクトルはそれが楽しみだった。勇利のスケートが見るだけでわくわくするのなら、一緒に戦える時が来たらもっと楽しいだろう。今までは画面越しに滑る姿を見つめるだけだったけれど、こうして同じ場所で初めて会話をする機会ができたのだから、ヴィクトルはきちんと話をしてみたかったけれど、どれだけ待っても勇利は口を開こうとしない。ヴィクトルも何を言えばいいか分からなかった。

 

緊張した時の癖で、手を頭にやって髪を梳きながら、何か言えることを考える。もう数ヶ月にもなるのに、長い髪を切った短さにはまだ慣れず、こうやって手で触ると違和感を感じる。どこかではまだあの長い髪を懐かしく思う自分がいたけれど、もう一方では、そろそろ変わらなければいけない頃合いだと分かっていた。年が経つにつれて、観客を驚かせるのは少しずつ難しくなっていった。長い間トレードマークだった髪をばっさり切って、シーズン始めに公に姿を現した時は、かなりの騒ぎになった。イメージを刷新していくことは、毎回観客に新鮮な驚きを味わってもらうためにも、飽きさせないためにも良い方法だったし、自分自身も同じジレンマに陥らないために必要だった。

 

もう一度少年の方を向くと、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。できるだけ友好的に接しようとする。

 

「君の今日のフリースケーティングを見たよ。良い演技だったし、テーマの選択も大胆だった」

ヴィクトルはもう一度話しかけようと努力する。スケートは会話を始めるいいトピックだった。無難な話題だったし、二人を繋ぐものでもある。

「四回転なしで優勝したことはすごい。君の年齢のスケーターはほとんどみんな試合で四回転を跳べるからね」

 

その日、勇利が金メダルを獲った滑りを見た時に、ヴィクトルの目をひいたことがそれだった。昨今しょっちゅう見かける技術面で点数を稼ごうとするプログラムとは違い、勇利のプログラムは表現の芸術性に全ての重点がおかれていた。珍しい選択だし、危険な賭けでもあった。けれど、明らかに勇利はその賭けに勝ったのだ。

 

ヤコフはいつも何をおいても表現は非常に重要であると何度もヴィクトルに言い聞かせてきたけれど、ヴィクトルはあまりちゃんと聞いてきてはいなかった。自分の表現や演技について文句を言われたことはなかったし、新しいジャンプを覚えるのはいつだって胸が躍ったし、覚えれば観客を驚かせることができた。それでもヤコフは、特にヴィクトルがジュニアだった頃は、跳べるようになるやいなや四回転を跳びたがるヴィクトルを一笑に付したものだった。

 

ジュニア最後のシーズン、ヴィクトルはプログラムに勝手に四回転フリップを入れて、ヤコフの怒りを買い、その後シニアに上がるまでは四回転を禁止されたのだった。

『見た目が派手なジャンプなんぞ跳ばずとも、良いスケーターは勝てるのだ。スケートの最も重要なことから観客の気を逸らすようなことをする必要などない』

ある時ヤコフはそう行ったけれど、いつものようにヴィクトルはそのアドバイスを聞き流した。ジュニアとしての最後のシーズンだったし、強い印象を残したかった。そうやって成し遂げた離れ業だった。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルが一度も試したことのなかったことを、勝生勇利がしてのけたことは非常に興味深かった。ヤコフがヴィクトルにやれと言い続けたこと、ヴィクトルが無視し続けたこと。それをやってのけたのだった。ぼんやりと、ああきっとヤコフは勝生勇利が生徒だったら嬉しかっただろうな、とヴィクトルは思った。

 

今日のプログラムはヴィクトルを感心させたし、四回転なしで金メダルを獲ったことはそれに輪を掛けた。けれど同時に、数ヶ月前勇利が四回転トウループを跳ぼうとして転倒したのを覚えていた。演技と表現は文句なしの満点だったかもしれないけれど、それでも点数は技術面で足を引っ張られていた。いつまでも苦手を避けて勝ち続けることはできないだろう。四回転なしの演技で勝つのはジュニア部門では快挙かもしれないけれど、ジャンプ技術の不足は、これからは命取りになりかねない。

 

ヴィクトルが勝生勇利のスケーティングに魅了されてから一年が経っていた。勇利のもっと色々な滑りを見てみたかった。秘められた才能の全てが開花するところを、何も彼の足を引っ張るものがない状態で。もうすぐ二人とも同じ部門で戦うことになる。ヴィクトルはその機会を見逃したくなかった。ヴィクトルは先輩スケーターであり、ジャンプの技術が高いことで知られている。役に立てるかもしれなかった。

 

「君のグランプリファイナルでの演技も見たよ」

まだ黙ってじっとヴィクトルを見つめる勇利にヴィクトルは話しかける。勇利の表情は読めないまま、言葉を聞くと一瞬眼鏡の後ろの目が細くなる。

 

「四回転トウループの着氷の時のバランスが少し悪かったね。だから転んだんだ。シニア選手権で戦うなら、ジャンプの時、体重を中心に保つようにする練習をするといいよ」

 

勝生勇利があのステップシークエンスと同じレベルでジャンプが跳べるようになったら、スケート界の新星として確実に注目されるし、少しずつ同じことに繰り返しになりつつあったスケート界に新たな驚きと興奮をもたらすだろう。

 

けれど勇利は返事をせず、頷きもせず、ただヴィクトルを睨みつけた。その表情にヴィクトルが驚いていると、ヴィクトルを押しのけて勢いよくドアを開け、乱暴にドアをバタン！と大きな音を立てて閉め、去って行く。驚きとショックでヴィクトルは目の前で閉じたドアを、目をぱちくりさせながら見つめた。頭の中は混乱でいっぱいだった。

 

急いで自分が言ったことを確認する。どうして勇利はあんな反応をしたんだろう？自分が言ったことが誤解されたのかもしれない。英語は自分にとっても勇利にとっても第一言語ではなかったし、慣れない言葉では言い間違えることはよくある。けれどインタビューで見た限り、この日本人スケーターは非ネイティブならではのアクセントはあるものの、英語はとても流暢だった。そして自分の方も、国際試合で戦うために必要だからと何年も面倒な語学レッスンをコーチや先生からたたき込まれてきたのだから、自分の英語も特に問題はなかったはずだ。

 

言葉の壁の可能性を除外して、もう一度頭の中で今の会話を繰り返す。あそこまで強い反応をさせた理由は何だろう。けれど自分の言ったことの中に、特に思い当たる部分はなかった。自分の意図も口にした言葉も、怒らせるようなものではなかった。それとはほど遠かった。

 

ヴィクトルはただ勇利と話したかった。お互いに情熱を捧げる競技について話したかったし、ジュニア部門からシニア部門という大きな、怖ろしく思えたジャンプを飛び越える助けになってやりたかった。

 

もしかしたら、俺がスケート界の新しいレジェンドとか言われるようになったからかな？

若いスケーター達は確かにヴィクトルと話す時緊張する者も多くいた。けれど、勇利みたいな反応をした者は一人もいなかった。後輩スケーター達と仲良く出来る自信はあった。今年のヨーロッパ選手権で出会ったスイスの少年は良い例だった。クリストフ・ジャコメッティも今年の世界選手権でシニアデビューを果たしたのだった。ヨーロッパ選手権で初めて出会ってから、世界選手権の間二人は一緒に過ごし、気が合うことが分かったのだ。

 

勝生勇利と話したいと思った時、きっと同じくらい簡単だとヴィクトルは思いこんでいた。予想していなかったのは、勇利がヴィクトルと口をきくことすら拒否したことだった。ヴィクトルが誰かを認識した後、一言も口をきかずに、どうやら何も心が動かされずに、ただ部屋を飛び出して行ってしまった。

 

出会うごとに、勝生勇利はますます謎めいた存在になっていった。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利と話したかった。勇利のことを知りたかった。けれどこの会話には面食らった。何度考えても、自分の言ったことのどこが、何がいけなかったのか、さっぱり分からなかった。けれどそれでも勇利はあんな風に反応したのだ。会えば会うほど、謎が増していく。

 

ヴィクトルは19歳で、どういうわけか勝生勇利はヴィクトルのことを嫌っている。そしてその理由が、ヴィクトルには本当に分からなかった。

 

 

 

――――――――――

 

 

4．

 

 

20歳のヴィクトルは、観客を驚かせる力を失いつつあった。

 

ヴィクトルが滑る時には確かに大勢が詰めかけ、声援を送り息をのみ、大きな音で拍手を続けた。一つ一つのプログラムはいつも新しく、前のとは全く違っていて、ユニークで、ヴィクトルはギリギリまで自分を追い詰めてそれを成し遂げていった。けれど若い頃に感じていた挑戦の手応えは徐々に薄れつつあり、試合で戦う選手達を引き離しながら点数が上がっていくごとに、観客にもそれが感じられつつあった。

 

オリンピックでは国の代表として誇り高く戦った。けれど氷に足を踏み出すよりも前に、ニキフォロフの優勝は確実だろうという囁き声が既に広がっていた。勝つことは好きだった。そのスリルが好きだった。けれど、自分で勝ち取った勝利でなければ意味はなかった。スケーターとして最も誉れ高い大会で獲得した金メダルを首から下げ、ヴィクトルはそれが誇り高かったけれど、それでも勝つことはまるで身体が勝手に動いているかのようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは表現者だ。表現者として創造的な刺激を保ち続けるためには、観客を驚かせ続けなくてはいけなかった。自分が表現し続けるために。創造性は失われた訳ではなかったけれど、少しずつ、年が経つにつれて、指の隙間からこぼれ落ちていくのを感じていた。完全に枯渇してしまう日が来ることが怖かった。今すぐにという訳ではないし、何年も先のことだとは思うけれど、それでもいつかその日が来るのが怖かった。もう魂を氷に売ってしまっているのだ。氷なしの人生なんて想像もできないし、したくもなかった。創造性を失うことはスランプへの最短の近道だったし、多くのスケーターがそこから帰ってこなかったことを知っている。自分の身には絶対に同じ事を降りかからせる訳にはいかなかった。

 

どうやら一緒に戦っていた他の選手は、ヴィクトルと同じ問題は抱えていないようだった。クリスはシニア部門でどんどん順位を上げ、ヴィクトルもクリスと友達づきあいをしていくのに慣れ始めたところだった。年上のスケーター達からは疎まれ、若いスケーター達からは憧れの目で見られていたから、そういった視線なしに、大会で話せる相手がいるのは心地よかった。クリスは若いスケーター達の中でも例外だった。勝生勇利はもう一人の、また別の例外だった。

 

去年のトイレでの邂逅以来、ヴィクトルは意識して距離を保ちながら、勝生勇利のことを知ろうと試みた。何か自分が言ったこと、あるいはしたことで、彼は自分を避けている。それが何なのか分かるまでは、話しかけるのはやめることにした。同じ間違いは二度したくはない。けれど未だに何がダメだったのか、勇利があそこで一言も口をきかずに睨みつけてから立ち去ったのは何故なのか、想像もつかなくて、それが歯がゆかった。

 

あの邂逅の後もヴィクトルは勇利のスケートの試合経歴を追い続けていた。同じ部門で戦うようになって、出ている大会を追うのはより簡単になった。クリスと同じように、勇利もどんどん順位を上げていった。初めてのグランプリファイナルで5位を獲得したのはまったく恥ずべきことではないし、更に世界選手権で銅メダルを取った時、初めて二人は同じ表彰台の上に立ったのだった。

 

勇利とクリスと同じ表彰台に立って、ヴィクトルは背筋に静かな興奮を感じた。滑っている時も感じたことのない感覚だった。ヴィクトルの金メダルには誰も驚かなかなかった。残念なことに、もはや誰もヴィクトルが金メダルを獲っても驚かなくなっているようだった。けれど昨年のジュニア世界チャンピオンが順位を上げて表彰台入りしたことには皆が驚いた。今年、堂々たるシニアデビューを果たした日本人スケーター。その実力で、スケート界にその名を刻もうとしている。ヴィクトルほど華々しいデビューではなかったけれど、それでも印象的なシニアデビューだった。

 

その感覚を取り戻したかった。何が何でも勝とうという決意、自分自身を証明しようする必死さ、そして誰よりも上手くなりたいという渇望。今まで成し遂げてきたすべてのことが厳しい練習の上に成り立っていることは確かだったけれど、勝利への道はどんどん平坦なものになっていった。勝利とはそういうものではなかったはずだった。だからいっそう、メダルの獲得のために苦闘する勇利の姿が羨ましく、その燃えるような渇望に憧れた。目の前の大きすぎるとも思える目標への挑戦、絶対に成し遂げてやるという決意、大会から大会へと、一つ一つのプログラムで、必死に、けれど着実に這い上がるようにして、順位を少しずつ上げていく。やらなければいけないことも、証明しなければいけないことも沢山残っている。退屈とはほど遠い。勇利が成し遂げる、その瞬間を見届けたいから、人々は勇利の演技に魅入るのだ。ヴィクトルだってその瞬間を見届けたかった。

 

世界選手権の表彰台の上に共に立ちながら、勇利は何を考えているんだろうとヴィクトルは思った。距離は置いていたけれど、勇利の情報は時間を掛けて追ってきた。それでもまだ、分からなかった。いつもヴィクトルをきつく睨みつける焦茶色の瞳の奥で、勇利が何を考えているのか、どうしても推し量ることができなかった。

 

勇利のことを目で追い続けて気づいたことは、勇利がそうやって睨みつける態度を取る相手はヴィクトルだけだということだった。報道陣の前では勇利は少し内向的で、言葉少なだったけれど、質問に対する答えは正直だったし素直だった。ファン達の前でも同じ様子を見せていた。ジュニア世界チャンピオンになってから勇利のファンは増え始め、前日もその中の数人と勇利がやりとりをするのをヴィクトルは見ていた。時々言葉に詰まったり、ファン達が口にする賞賛の言葉に赤くなったりしていたけれど、それでも一人一人と話す時間をちゃんととっていた。その様子はどこか可愛らしく、ヴィクトルは勇利への尊敬の念を新たにしたのだった。

 

そして報道陣やファン達の外でも、カメラを避けてプライベートな生活を送っているらしい勇利の素顔を、ヴィクトルは僅かに目撃することができた。終わったばかりのこの大会にはいつものように勇利のコーチが帯同していたけれど、今回は勇利よりも何歳か年下と思しき褐色の肌の少年が一緒で、彼はいつも勇利の隣にいた。この少年は前にも大会で見かけたことがあった。選手としてではなく、どこかでまだジュニア選手権に出ているスケート選手だということを耳にした。

 

この少年と一緒にいる勇利は、ヴィクトルに対する態度とは全く違っていた。彼と一緒にいる勇利には緊張の影がまったくなかった。勇利が普段から気を張っていて無意識のうちに緊張していることを、それがその少年の前で消えてなくなるまで、ヴィクトルは気づかなかった。初めて勇利の笑い声を聞いたのも、その少年のおかげだった。まるで部屋中を明るくするような、幸せそうな笑い声。垣間見た勇利の素顔は、いつも自分を睨みつけてくるその視線の裏側には、自分が知るのとは全く別の面があるのだということを示すのに十分で、ますますヴィクトルは惹かれていった。

 

勝生勇利は才能あるスケーターだ。偉業を成し遂げられる可能性と、それを現実にできる決意と原動力を持ち合わせている。金メダルの獲得には苦しんでいるが、道が厳しければ厳しいほど勝利は甘いものだ。勇利は人前では内向的だったけれど、愛らしいほど礼儀正しく素直だった。勇利の友人だろうと見当をつけたあの少年と一緒にいるときは、勇利は静かに楽しそうにしていて、その笑い声はどれだけ寒い冬でも心を温かくしてくれそうだった。

 

それなのに、ヴィクトルが表彰台の上で勇利を見下ろすと、勇利は目を細めて、眉をしかめて、ヴィクトルを睨みつけてくる。その表情は間違えようがなかった。ヴィクトルにだけ見せてくる表情。いわれのない憎しみの表情。こんな態度を見せるようなことをヴィクトルはしていなかったし、他の誰でもなくヴィクトルにだけ見せる面は、シーズンを重ねていくごとにどんどんヴィクトルの興味を引いていった。

 

何か事情があるはずだ。何らかの原因が、説明できる理由が。けれどその真実は捉えどころのないままだった。真実は勇利の内側に閉じ込められている。もう何度目になるか分からないほど何度も、ヴィクトルは勇利の頭の中を覗いて何を考えているか知ることができたらいいのに、と思った。

 

ヴィクトルは20歳で、勝生勇利はヴィクトルを苛立たせ好奇心をかき立てる、魅惑的な謎の塊だった。いつの日か、その謎を解くのだとヴィクトルは心に決めた。

 

 

 

――――――――――

 

 

5．

 

21歳のヴィクトルは、ようやく創造性を取り戻した。

 

年を重ねるにつれて、毎年挑戦者がいないままの優勝を重ねながら、ヴィクトルは少しずつ自分の中の創造性が砂時計のようにこぼれ落ちていって失われていきはじめたのを感じていた。若かったころのヴィクトルは色々な技や動きや音楽やアイディアの塊で、プログラムは毎年前回よりも派手でユニークなものを作り上げてきた。それらのプログラムはヴィクトルに他のどのスケーター達よりも多い金メダルと世界記録をもたらした。けれどそれも徐々に摩耗していく。まるで絶え間ない波が砂岩を削っていくように、ヴィクトルにそれを止める術はなかった。

 

まだメダル獲得は常連だった。観客をあっと驚かせるプログラムを作ることもできた。けれど毎年、年が経つごとに、少しずつその日が近づいているのを感じていた。観客を驚かせる力がなくなるその日が。そして一度失ってしまえば、ヴィクトルは全てを失う。

 

けれどそこに変化が起きた。勝生勇利がヴィクトルの人生に現れたからだ。突然現れた訳ではなく、少しずつ、一つ一つ獲得していくメダルを重ねながら、徐々にヴィクトルの立つところへと近づいてきた。ついに表彰台でヴィクトルの隣に立った勇利は銀メダルを手に掲げ、その表情はヴィクトルがもう何年も感じたことのない誇りでいっぱいだった。

 

勝生勇利は、かつてヴィクトルが愛し、失いつつあった全てのものをもってスケートをした。情熱、決意。他の全てを投げ打ってでも、どうしても勝ちたいという強い欲望。ピチット・チュラノンという名前だと判明した、ジュニア選手でありデトロイトにおける勇利のリンクメイトがアップロードしたソーシャルメディアの写真からは、勇利が取り憑かれたように過酷なトレーニングに身を投じる姿が見て取れた。動きやジャンプを習得するまで何度も練習し、見る者全ての心を動かす、命と魂がこめられたプログラムを完成させていく。

 

公の場で勇利は言葉少なで、静かで謎めいていたけれど、氷の上では魂を世界中にさらけ出すように滑り、その姿は誰の目にも美しかった。心の底からスケートをし、深く激しく感情を表現する様は、ヴィクトルを引き込んだ。もっともっと勇利のことを知りたいと思った。どこかで、自分と彼は繋がっていると感じていた。もっと勇利のことを知りたかった。その美しい魂に、氷の上でも外でも、触れてみたかった。

 

勇利のスケーティングを見ていると、氷の上で生きることの何を自分が愛していたのかが、火花のように弾けて思い出された。その気づきは再び、少しずつヴィクトルのプログラムに現れ始めた。ただ機械的に動きを重ねていくのではなく、本当に音楽と動きの一つ一つを心から感じ、失いかけていた愛と情熱を持って滑っていく。

 

ヴィクトルの変化に人々も気づき始めたけれど、彼らは全く間違った理由を原因づけた。ライバル選手が頭角を現してきたと、若いスケーターが王座に居座るチャンピオンからその地位を奪おうと一歩一歩着実に順位を上げてきているのだと、そして君臨する王者は更にその地位を高め、ライバルを蹴散らそうとしているのだと。ファンや報道陣による根も葉もない推測から作り上げられた話で、いつだって彼らは、誰も知らない、見たことのないヴィクトルの一面を知っているように話すのだった。

 

ヴィクトルの方からは特にライバル意識はなかった。少なくともメディアが祭り上げるような類いのものは。勝つことは好きだったし、ようやく勝利に意味があると再び思えるようになった今、その気持ちは強まっていた。自分が獲得した地位が真剣に狙われているという心地よい緊張感。勝生勇利を腹立たしいと思ったことは一度もなかった。そうやって緊張感をもたらしてくれて、本気にさせてくれるのが嬉しかった。

 

とはいえ、勇利の方はもしかしたらメディアの報道の仕方はずっと本人の認識に近いのかもしれない。いつも自分を睨みつける勇利の視線は誰から見ても明らかで、たとえヴィクトルがどうして勇利がそこまで自分を憎むのか分からなかったとしても、その明かな事実は曲げようがなかった。

 

すべてのインタビューや会話の中で質問されると、勝生勇利は自分の目標を限りなくはっきりと表明した。

「来シーズン、次の大会の目標は何ですか？」

とリポーターが聞くと、勇利の返事はいつも同じだった。

「金メダルを獲ります」

 

『ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを打ち倒して、金メダルを獲ってやる』

鋭く睨むその目は、いつもそう語っていて、表情には明かな侮蔑の色が含まれていた。その目を見た者なら誰だって、ヴィクトルが保持し続けた金メダルだけを勇利が見据えて睨みつけていて、何をしても奪い取ってやると思っていることは明白だった。

 

ヴィクトルのことを聞かれるとガードを固くして口数が減る勇利に、一度だけレポーターが食い下がり、とにかく何か少しでもいいから話を聞き出そうと、しつこく質問を続けたことがあった。勇利がいつも答える決まり文句ではなく、ライバル同士という噂に燃料を投下するような何らかの内部情報を聞き出したいという下心があったのは明らかだった。

 

「金メダルを獲るのが目標？」

会話が終わりに近づいているのにそのレポーターは食い下がった。

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを、スケート界の王者の座から引きずり下ろすのが目標ですか？」

 

「はい」

そう答えた勇利の目の奥には炎が燃えていた。いつも勝利の話題が口に出される時にちらつく炎。

 

「もしそれができたら…」

レポーターは言葉を続けようとしたけれど、話し終える前に勇利は途中で遮った。

 

「もし、じゃない。そうできた時、です」

 

倒されるべき目標として扱われるのには慣れていた。多くのスケーターがヴィクトルを、自分たちが夢見て努力してきた目標に到達する前の最後の障害物として見てきた。今や親友となったクリスでさえ、よくヴィクトルを倒して金メダルを獲りたいということを口にした。けれどクリスがそれを口にするときは、いつもその言葉は友情のこもった、親しみをこめた言い方だった。いつかヴィクトルを倒して表彰台の一番上に立ちたい。そうクリスは言ったけれど、その言葉には敵意や憎しみは少しもなかった。二人はよくその話題を口にして、友人同士としてよく議論したものだった。

 

けれど勝生勇利が口にするその言葉に、友好的な空気はなかった。全くといっていいほど。

 

全然分からなかった。勇利のヴィクトルに対する怒りを引き出す原因は嫉妬だろうと思っていた。けれど、クリスとのやりとりから、共に戦う選手同士が友達になることは可能だと知っていた。ライバル関係にあっても、仲良くやっていけるのだと。だからこそどうしてそんな関係を勇利と築けないのかが分からなかった。どうしてそんなに勇利はヴィクトルを嫌うのか。自分はただ、ずっと、勇利と話したいと思ってきただけなのに。話をして、友好的な関係を築いて、もしかしたらいつか友達になれるかもしれない。勇利は魅力的で、彼の全てを知りたかった。氷の上でだけさらけ出す、そして外では固く鍵を閉めて守られている、その魂の秘密を開けてみたかった。

 

けれど今のところは、距離を保ってレポーターから投げかけられる質問を上手く躱していくことしかできなかった。最後に勝生勇利と話そうとした時、自分は何かを間違えたのだ。何かは分からないけれど、何か間違ったことをして、どうやってそれを直せば良いかも分からないまま、これ以上同じ事を引き起こすようなことはしたくなかった。勇利のことをもう少し知るまでは。ヤコフにも一度、もっと考えてから喋るように注意されたこともあった。だいたいこういったアドバイスは今まで無視してきたけれど、でも今直面している状況の中でヴィクトルはようやくそそっかしい衝動的な自分の一部を横に置いて、もう少し待って考えることにした。行動に出るのはそれからだ。

 

ヴィクトルは21歳で、勝生勇利のことが知りたかった。それがどれだけかかっても、何を犠牲にすることになっても。

 

 

 

* * *

 

6．

 

22歳のヴィクトルは嫉妬していた。

 

去年の世界選手権で勇利が初めて銀メダルを獲ってから、もう一年が経とうとしていた。今シーズンのグランプリファイナルでまた勇利は銀メダルを獲り、二人を隔てる点数は徐々に縮まりつつあった。そのことはヴィクトルをゾクゾクさせたし、だからこそヴィクトルはスケートに全てを捧げる生活に戻った。毎日夜遅くまで練習に時間を費やし、常にノートを持ち歩き、音楽やプログラムやジャンプに新たなアイディアが生まれる度に書き留めていた。次に大会で勇利と対戦するのが楽しみだった。

 

ヤコフはヴィクトルのやる気が戻ってきたことには満足げだったけれど、その理由には懸念を示していた。

 

「やつは危険だ」

ある夜、リンクの営業時間が終わってからもずっと練習をしていたヴィクトルに、ヤコフは告げた。

「毎回6分間練習の最初にコンパルソリーを完璧にこなす選手を甘く見るんじゃない。儂の時代だったらあいつは文句なしのチャンピオン、お前なんぞ塵の中に消えてしまうぞ。お前は世界トップでいることに慣れてしまったかもしれんがな、ヴィクトル、気をつけんとすぐに掻っ攫われるぞ」

 

自分が保持するタイトルに対する脅威など、ヴィクトルにはどうでも良かった。その脅威こそがヴィクトルの心臓の鼓動を高め、大会の一つ一つをわくわくするものにしているのだ。何度も対戦する中で、勝生勇利に時に負けることがあったりしても気にならないだろう。ヴィクトルにとって大事なことは観客を驚かせることで、その観客の興味は今まででいちばん激しくこちらを向いていた。すべての大会で、彼らが考えていることは一つだったからだ。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは今年もチャンピオンのタイトルを守れるか、それとも勝生勇利が今年こそ金メダルを獲って帰るのか。試合の一つ一つ、一つ一つのメダルが、以前失われていたような形で、再び新鮮に受け止められている。

 

ヤコフが心配していることは分かったけれど、ヴィクトルはそんな必要なんてないのに、と思っていた。確かに、勇利は自分がこれまで費やしてきたもの全てに対して挑戦をしかけてきている。けれど、挑戦がない人生なんて何の楽しみがある？確かに勝生勇利の存在はスケート界に分断をもたらしつつあったかもしれないし、その一部は必ずしもヴィクトルに好意的ではなかったけれど、そんなことは大して気にならなかった。

 

もうずっと長い間、ヴィクトルはスケート界の誰もが愛するチャンピオンだったし、それは確かに事実だったけれど、最近は結構な人数のグループが、彼らのお気に入りのスケーターの真似をして、自分を嫌うようになってきた。ヤコフはヴィクトルの代わりにそのことを嘆いて怒ったし、ヴィクトルも大会の全てが今までのように良い気分で過ごせる訳ではなくなったことにも気づいていた。今まではいなかった、自分の失墜を望むファンたちが、会場に来るようになったのだ。けれどそれでもまだヴィクトルには十分な数のファンがいたし、耳にするファンたちの声にそこまで気を取られることはなかった。ヤコフには自分はあまりにもこのことに無関心すぎると言われたけれど、小さなグループから嫌われることなど、勝生勇利と対戦できることに比べたら大したことではなかった。

 

たった一つだけヴィクトルが気にしていたことは、どれだけ自分と勇利の間に距離があるかということだった。もう勇利のことを知って大分経つのに、まだ進展はほんの僅かだった。

 

大会までの間、ほとんど勇利の姿を見かけないことなどざらだった。勝生勇利は報道陣やファン、それに他の選手達の間では捕まえにくいことで有名だった。たった一人の例外は勇利の友人、ピチット・チュラノンで、彼のソーシャルメディアが勇利についての主な情報源だった。

 

その日、ヴィクトルが嫉妬心を抱いていたのも、そのタイ人のスケーターに対してだった。ショートプログラムの準備のためにストレッチをしている勇利と一緒に二人で笑っている。その友情が羨ましかった。

 

もう何年も勇利のことを追い続けてきた。彼のことをもっと知りたいと思い、けれど自分が近づくと勇利からはいつも怒りと憎悪があふれ出して、その願いは叶っていない。他の誰よりもヴィクトルに対して、勇利は姿を見せようとしなかった。ヴィクトルが近づこうとすると、すぐにどこかへ消えてしまう。そして必要に迫られて、表彰台の上でヴィクトルの隣に立つ時、勇利は特に敵意をむき出しにするのだった。

 

けれその友人の前では、勇利は全く別の人間のようだった。明るく朗らかで幸せそうで、笑ったり冗談を言ったりする姿は、その二人が一緒にいる時にしか見られなかった。勇利の笑い声は美しくて、その笑顔は顔全体をパッと明るくするようで、自分も勇利をそんな表情にさせたかった。けれど勇利の態度を考えると、それは不可能な夢に思えた。

 

時間が経つにつれて、ヴィクトルはもっと勇利の敵意の原因についてますます混乱してきた。最初は向こうの嫉妬心や負けに対する恨みが、雪崩のように様々なネガティブな感情を引き起こしてきたのかと思っていたけれど、年が経つにつれて、その推測は徐々にありえなく思えてきた。

 

ヴィクトル以外の選手に対しては、勇利は礼儀正しく、人当たりのいいスケーターだった。グランプリシリーズの各国大会で自分より順位を上につけた選手や、ヴィクトルが出場しない四大陸選手権で自分に勝った選手に対しても、勇利は分け隔てなく接した。他の選手と同様に、負けることは好きではなかったようだったけれど、それでも表彰台で上につけたヴィクトルに対して向けられるような苦々しさはなかった。勝生勇利という人間が根本的に悪意に満ちた人間ではないということは、勇利が他の人たちとするやりとりを見ていてヴィクトルにも分かっていた。ヴィクトルに対する憎しみは、何か個人的なものであり、ヴィクトルただ一人だけに向けられているように思えた。

 

何度も過ごした眠れぬ夜を、ヴィクトルはあのたった一回の邂逅を思い返しながら過ごした。あんな短い間に、勇利があれだけ自分を嫌うようなことが起きた、それは一体何だったのか、その謎をどうにか解き明かそうとしていた。それでも、どれだけ考えても分からなかった。きっと、他に何かある。自分が気づいていないことが。けれど、その真実は捉えどころがなくて、するりとヴィクトルの手をすり抜けていく。そして、それが何なのか例え勇利に直接尋ねたとしても、いつだって浴びせられる冷水のような扱いから、絶対に教えてはくれないだろうとヴィクトルは思った。

 

勇利は美しく滑った。ヴィクトルに挑戦して、ヴィクトルがより高みを目指せるように、背中を押してくれた。そして、勇利はたった一人の例外を除いて、人には優しく素直な人物だった。ずっとヴィクトルは魅了されてきた。勇利のことを知りたいという欲望は膨らむばかりだった。勇利を笑顔にしたかった。彼の友人が彼に話すような雰囲気で、話をしたかった。勇利のことが知りたかった。自分の人生に大切なものを取り戻してくれた人、突然周りの全てを明るくしてくれた人なのだ。感謝の気持ちを伝えたかった。

 

ヴィクトルはずっと勇利のことを、氷の上でも外でも注意深く見つめ続けてきたから、勇利は賢く美しく思慮深い、尊敬できる人物だと、笑顔で断言することができた。勇利のスケーティングには輝くものがあり、その笑顔は美しく、そしてヴィクトル以外の選手やファンやそれ以外の全員に対して、気遣いをもって接するのだった。

 

部屋の反対側から、ヴィクトルはじっと勇利が友人と笑い合って会話をする様子を見つめていた。ピチットが何かを言って、その言葉は部屋の雑音で聞き取れなかったけれど、すぐに勇利が大笑いを始める。あまりに笑いすぎて目に涙が浮かんでいるんじゃないかと思うほどだった。可愛らしく鼻にしわを寄せて、明るくて美しい声で笑っている。笑いながら勇利の顔がこちらに向いて、そして突然その明るい喜びが顔中から消え去った。勇利の瞳はヴィクトルを見つめていた。

 

その光景に、ヴィクトルは心が突然重くなったように、僅かに胸が痛むのを感じた。自分は何もせずただ見つめていただけなのに、ただそこにいるというだけで、勇利から喜びを奪い去ってしまうのか。だからヴィクトルはいつも勇利からは距離を取っていた。勇利の幸せを奪う原因が自分であることが嫌だった。たとえその理由が分からなくとも。勇利の表情をじっと見つめて、その感情の突然の変化を説明する何らかのヒントや手がかりを探そうとしたけれど、何も見つけられなかった。

 

それ以上何もできないまま、ヤコフがヴィクトルを部屋の向こう側から呼び、ヴィクトルは顔を背けるしかなかった。大会では自分の滑走順が一番最初で、もう時間が来ていた。

 

スタジアムに向かうと、観客席にはすでに多くのファンがヴィクトルの名前を呼んでいた。勇利も見ていてくれたらいいな、とヴィクトルは思った。さっきまで自分と勇利がいた選手が準備をするエリアには大きな画面が設置してあり、選手が滑るたびに一人一人映し出していた。他の選手を見るのと同じくらいの注意深さで、自分の滑りも見て欲しいと思った。今回のプログラムは、勇利に元気づけられ、刺激を与えられて作られたものなのだから。

 

自分が滑るプログラムは、すべて自分で振付をしたものだった。音楽も自分で選び、自分で組み立てたプログラム。見る者全てに感情を引き起こし、物語を伝えるために。

 

今シーズンのショートプログラムは特別だった。勇利のことを念頭において作られたからだ。自分のことを明かさない勇利。ヴィクトルがそれでも知りたいと思う勇利。メディアが飛びついたライバル同士というイメージはこれまでになく観客の中に浸透していたけれど、自分の勇利に対する気持ちは、皆が信じるような嫌悪や恨みとは正反対の一番遠いところにあると分かっていた。同じ試合で戦う選手としてではなく、それ以上に勇利のことを知りたいという気持ちは年々高まっていくのだった。

 

ヴィクトルの[曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkFB8f8bzbY)はデュエットで、この曲を耳にした瞬間、その歌詞に惹かれた。ヴィクトルは心を込めて、感情の全てを注ぎ込んでプログラムを滑っていく。勇利とはまだきちんと話をすることはできなかった。近くにいるだけで心を閉ざし、ガードを固くして、その態度が今滑っている氷のように冷たくなる間は、無理だった。だからといって、まったく意思疎通ができないという訳ではなかった。スケートはそれそのものが言語であり、二人とも人生をかけて学んできた言語だった。勇利が見ているかは分からなかったけれど、そうであってほしいとヴィクトルは願った。

 

勇利の周りで言葉は紡げないかもしれないけれど、そして試合で共に戦う選手という以上に勇利を知ることはできなさそうに思えたけれど、それでもヴィクトルには希望があったし、時間もあった。それに、自分は簡単に諦めるタイプでもないのだ。

 

曲が終わりリンクを降り、点数を聞いてから他の選手達の滑走を見に観客席へ向かう。特に一人、見たい選手がいた。

 

勇利の滑走順になりリンクに足を踏み入れ、滑る準備に入る。集中した表情で、周りの全てを意識から排除しているように見える。勇利が選んだ[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o)が響き渡り、スタジアムを満たしていく。暗く憂鬱なメロディはほとんど耐えきれないような悲しさで満ちていて、心が痛んだ。勇利はそれ以上に胸を締め付けるような悲しさをこめて滑って、余計にヴィクトルの胸は痛んだ。勇利の身体の奥深くに流れる感情が、すべての動きからにじみ出しているようだった。

 

勇利のスケートには何か特別なものが授けられているように感じた。見る者全ての心に触れるという能力。勇利が感じていることを、全員が感じられる。初めてヴィクトルの目を奪ったのもその力を直に感じたからだし、どうやらその力は時間と共に強まっているようだった。成長し、学び、欠点を克服していく中で、どんどん勇利は誰もが心から注目するスケーターになっていく。呆然とするほど美しく、誰一人として目が離せない。

 

成長したのはスケートだけではなかった。氷の上を舞っているのは、もはやヴィクトルが初めて出会ったあの不安そうに泣いている無垢な少年ではなかった。その姿はもはや堂々として自信に満ちあふれていて、この数年間でその表情もすっかり大人びていた。

 

頬骨はよりスッキリした印象になり、子供っぽい丸い造形はもうその顔にはなかった。多くの人が振り返って見つめてしまうであろう、そんな顔ができあがっていた。体格も変わっていた。背が伸びて、筋肉も付き、けれどしっかりと絞まった優美な体つき。細いけれど力強い体躯に宿るスタミナは比類がなく、既に何度もスケート界をあっと言わせていた。

 

勇利のはスタミナを限界まで追い込みながら滑っていく。プログラム後半に入ってからのジャンプに続くジャンプに、その額に玉のような汗が浮かんで眉を超えて流れていくのがヴィクトルにも見えた。勇利の全てから激しい決意が滲み出ていて、勇利を芯から美しく照らしていた。

 

ついにプログラムの終わりが訪れ、観客は大興奮の様相を呈する。ヴィクトルも大きな拍手を送った。勇利のスケーティングが驚きをもたらさないことなどなかった。勇利がリンクを降りると、ほとんど倒しかねないほどの勢いで彼の友人が飛びつくように元気いっぱいのハグをしてくる。二人の姿を見つめていたヴィクトルは、また胸にちらりと嫉妬の痛みを感じた。勇利があまりにすんなりと友人に笑顔を向けること、そしてヴィクトルには侮蔑の視線しか向けないことがつらかった。

 

友人に祝福で迎えられると、勇利はキスアンドクライへと向かい点数をの発表を待つ。その新しい情報が発表されると、スタジアムにはどよめきが走った。勇利の名前は順位表の一番上に表示されたのだ。ヴィクトルの名前の上に。

 

「どうやら、君に相応しい相手が現れたようだね」

クリスはその夜冗談めかして言った。

 

ショートプログラムが終わったその夜、二人は飲みに出かけていた。一部界隈で知られるようになった派手な夜の過ごし方ではなく、ただゆっくりとリラックスするための食事。翌日も滑らなくてはいけなかったし、クリスと一緒に飲んで話すのは楽しかったけれど、翌日の試合の前に酔っ払うほどヴィクトルもクリスも無責任ではなかった。長い一日の最後に少しゆっくりしようとクリスはヴィクトルを説得し、ヴィクトルの方もそこまでの説得も必要なく、その提案に乗ったのだった。

 

ヴィクトルは小さく笑って同意の声を漏らしながら、目の前のグラスに口をつける。ここまで自分の点数に近づいてくる者はここ数年誰もいなかったし、明日の試合ではいつも以上に頑張らないといけないと思うと興奮で身震いがした。もっと違う、もっとわくわくさせる方法で、観客を驚かせなくてはいけない。

 

「もう君がずっと長いこと立っている王座から、君を打ち負かして引きずり降ろすのは僕だといいなとずっと思ってたよ」

クリスは冗談めかして言って、じゃれるように肩をヴィクトルの肩にぶつけてくる。

「でも勝生に後れを取ったかな。でもそのうち君たち二人に追いつくよ。絶対にね」

 

からかうような調子で言ってくるクリスにヴィクトルも笑った。二人はライバルだったけれど、それ以前に友達同士だった。常に２位につけていることにクリスがどれだけ不満を持っているか、ヴィクトルも知っていた。前に話したことがあったし、それに、クリスのその気持ちがヴィクトル個人に対する恨みではないこともよく分かっていた。

 

「すごかったね、彼」

ヴィクトルは同意して、クリスはヴィクトルの言葉の意図を確かめるように見つめる。

 

「そうだね」

クリスも同意したけれど、その声には少しだけ躊躇いがあった。

「それにしても、彼があんなにおおっぴらに嫌がることが君に起きてるのに、君は妙に嬉しそうだね」

 

ヴィクトルはただ肩をすくめて、再びグラスに口を付ける。僅かなアルコールの燃えるような感覚が喉の奥を通っていくのを感じる。勇利は今のところヴィクトルのことを嫌っているかもしれないけれど、いつかその謎を解いて、勇利を自分から遠ざけるその憎悪の理由を解消するのだ。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

「彼には何か特別なものがあるよ」

自分の内心を伝える代わりに、ヴィクトルはそうクリスに告げる。

「俺たちは繋がっている気がするんだ」

惹かれている、とは言えなかった。本当は魅了されているのだとは。

 

「まあ、それが一方通行なのは確実みたいだけどね」

クリスはまた冗談めかして言ったけれど、その瞳にはどこか真剣さがあった。

「勇利とは話したことがあるけど、本当に裏表なくいいやつに見えたよ。ただ、何かは分からないけれど、君の何かをすごく嫌っているみたいだ」

 

ヴィクトルは溜息をついた。それが事実だと分かっていたからだ。どれだけ自分がその事実が嫌いで、悩まされていたとしても、事実は事実だった。

 

「分かってる」

ヴィクトルはそう返事をして、クリスは黙って眉を上げ、自分のグラスを取って口を付ける。

 

自分の勝生勇利への思いがクリスに理解されていないことは分かっていたけれど、それでもクリスはそれ以上尋ねてはこなかった。そして翌日のフリースケーティングの間でも、クリスは何のコメントもしなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利の前の滑走順だった。自分のプログラムが終わって点数を聞いてから、勇利のプログラムを見ることができる。

 

今回のフリースケーティングでは、今までに挑戦したことのないことに挑戦した。新しいものを見せて、観客を驚かせる。そうしたいという情熱と原動力をヴィクトルは再び手に入れたのだ。胸が躍るような感覚だった。プログラムが終わると、ヴィクトルは再び観客席に戻り、クリスと一緒に勇利の演技を見守る。

 

勇利が滑る[曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsaufVKyOxc) はワルツだった。暗くて危険な響き。勇利が選んだスタイルを瞬時に理解して、ヴィクトルの背筋に何かが走った。

 

自分の真似やコピーなどではなかった。ほど遠かった。心の内がさらけ出されていて、独創的で、そして見ていてうっとりするほど素晴らしかったけれど、その中核を成すものは、その根本的な部分では、ヴィクトルが何年も前に演じたものと同じだった。

 

ヴィクトルが初めて勇利を見かけた時、一人で泣いている少年を見かけた後、ヴィクトルはワルツを滑ったのだった。今勇利が演じているワルツと、よく似た形で。見えないパートナーとのダンス。美しい挑戦、決闘。身体は全ての舞いの半分を形作り、そこにはぴったりと幻想のような亡霊のような氷の上のパートナーが、残り半分を作り上げる。

 

今、勇利が滑っているのは同じ舞いだった。ヴィクトルのとは全く違うプログラム、独創的で完全に勇利自身のものにしているプログラムだったけれど、類似点は明かだった。あの日、勇利が自分のプログラムを見ていたことをヴィクトルは知っていた。リンクサイドの観客達の影に、まだ少年だった頃の勇利の姿を見たのだ。すぐに消えてしまったその姿。もしかしたら、偶然の一致かもしれなかった。無意識下でヴィクトルのプログラムに刺激されたのかもしれなかったし、あるいは戦略的になされた選択かもしれない。どちらにしても、それが同じ形の舞いであることは明らかだった。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの演技を見ていた。ヴィクトルが勇利を見つめていたのと同じように。少なくともこれまでのヴィクトルのプログラムのうちの一つは。自分のスケートにその要素が混ざり込んでしまうほどには、ヴィクトルのプログラムを見つめ、気に入ったのだろう。そう考えると、心臓が飛び上がりそうだった。もし、勇利がヴィクトルのスケートからほんの僅かでも刺激を得ていたのなら、もしかしたら勇利は皆が言うほど、ヴィクトルのことを憎んでいる訳ではないのかもしれない。

 

その考えにヴィクトルが飲み込まれているうちに、勇利はプログラムを終え氷を降り、点数の発表を待つ。ヴィクトルはスピーカーから発表されたその点数を聞き逃しかけた。自分の思考で頭がいっぱいになっていたその時、観客の半ば叫び声のようなどよめきが大きく響き渡りヴィクトルはハッとして現実に立ち戻る。見上げると、勇利の名前は再び、ヴィクトルの名前の下にあった。画面から眩しく主張してくる点数は、息をのむほど自分と勇利の点数が近いことを示していた。たったの一点差。

 

今まで長い間、ここまでヴィクトルを打ち負かすのに近づいた選手はいなかった。今回勇利がそれを達成できなかったことに、ヴィクトルはほとんどがっかりしたような感情を覚えた。勝つことは好きだったけれど、勇利のプログラムは目を見張るほど素晴らしかったし、これほどまでに特別なスケーターに負けるのなら、光栄だった。負けたい訳ではなかったけれど、たとえ負けたとしても、勝生勇利を笑顔で迎えることは確かだった。

 

キスアンドクライでその点数を聞くと、勇利は打ちのめされた様子だった。ヴィクトルは近くに行って慰めてやりたかった。素晴らしい二つのプログラムに賞賛の言葉を贈りたかったし、いかにその演技が美しかったかを伝えたかった。けれど、それはできなかった。最後に勇利に賛辞を述べようとした時、ヴィクトルの意図は完全に裏目に出たのだった。今、悲痛なほど勇利は打ちひしがれている。これ以上感情をかき乱して悪化させたくなかった。

 

その夜、日付が変わっても、ヴィクトルは大会のことについて、何度も何度も頭の中に思い返して考え続けた。勇利の態度は自分がいるだけで硬化するけれど、前に見たように、勇利は他に全員に対して親切で人当たりがよかった。勇利という人物は、内側から輝くものを持っているとヴィクトルは確信していた。氷の上ではハッとするほど美しく感情に満ちあふれていて、ヴィクトルがいつも知りたいと願い欲しているその魂を僅かにでも垣間見ることを許してくれる。そして何よりも、勇利が強い情熱をこめて滑ったプログラムの一つは、その核となる部分が、勇利が見ていたはずのヴィクトルの演技と酷似していた。何年も前に、お互いの姿を見つめた、あの時の。

 

ヴィクトルは22歳で、勝生勇利は美しい謎(エニグマ)だった。そしてヴィクトルは、決して目を離したくなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

7．

 

22歳のヴィクトルは痛みに苦しんでいた。

 

単純で馬鹿みたいな間違いだった。本当に下らない間違いに、大きな代償を払う羽目になっていた。これまで多くの人がヴィクトルに、自分が選んだスポーツがいかに危険かを忠告してきた。

『どれだけ上手いスケーターも、必ず一度は怪我をする』

彼らはそう言った。

『そうなった時は、それが自分のキャリアを終わらせないことを祈るしかない』

 

けれどヴィクトルはいつものように耳を貸さなかった。そして誰も、氷の上で、限界を超えて突き進んでいくヴィクトルを止めることができなかった。鈍い痛みは既に何度も何度も酷使された筋肉だけでなく関節へじわじわと広がりはじめていて、毎晩自ら自分を追い込むような厳しい練習が終わると両足は血で滲み痣が浮かんでいた。それでも、いつだって厳しい努力は報われるのだし、ヴィクトルは本当に自分がいつか怪我をすることになるなどとは本当には思っていなかった。

 

自分はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフなのだ。スケート界のトップにして、ようやく再びスケートを愛することができるようになって、やらなければいけないことはたくさんあった。どこかで自分のことを無敵だと思っている自分もいて、その瞬間が訪れた時、周りの全てが崩壊したように感じて、痛みは更に強く痛く襲ってきた。

 

グランプリファイナルへと至る各国大会の一つだった。カナダ大会は、ヴィクトルが以前に何度も戦ったことのある大会だった。その朝も特筆すべきことは何もなく、普段通りだった。一番最初の予兆は、ショートプログラム前の6分間練習だった。

 

頭の中でプログラムを確認しながらヴィクトルは滑っていた。考えにふけっていたその瞬間、その顔が目に入った。観客席の遠くの方だったけれど、間違いない。勝生勇利だ。いつも見るような練習着ではなく、カジュアルな格好で、見覚えのあるコーチの隣に座りながら、リンクで滑るスケーター達を見守っている。その光景にあまりに驚いて足がもつれかけたけれど、転ぶ前にヴィクトルは体勢を立て直した。

 

急いでヴィクトルは辺りを見回す。いったいどうして、何の用事があって勝生勇利はカナダ大会に来ているのか。数日前、勇利がアメリカ大会で金メダルを獲ったのはヴィクトルも見ていたけれど、グランプリファイナルの前にその姿を見られるとは思っていなかった。数秒の焦りと混乱が頭を襲った次の瞬間、別のスケーターがヴィクトルの横を通り過ぎていって、観客席の方へ向かって明るい笑顔を見せながら手を振り、ヴィクトルは突然理解した。

 

ピチット・チュラノンが同じ大会で戦っているのだ。この事実を今この瞬間まで見落としていた。もちろん、勇利は自分の友達を応援しに来ているのだ。勇利とピチットは仲が良いことで知られているし、勇利の出る試合にピチットが応援に来る姿をヴィクトルも前に見かけたことがあった。勇利がピチットのために同じことをしても不思議はない。

 

ショートプログラムが始まるまでの残り時間、ヴィクトルは自分の目が勇利が座っている観客席の上の方へ、まるで見えない引力に引っ張られるように向いてしまうのを抑えられなかった。ピチットの滑走を、ヴィクトルは勇利の表情に浮かぶ喜びと誇りを通じて見守った。ピチットが演技を終えると勇利はピチットが潰されそうなくらいきつくハグをして、その姿の全身から喜びが溢れている様子を見守った。

 

勇利は感情を強く感じ、勇利自身さえ許せばそれを鮮やかに表現し、表に出す。見ているヴィクトルは、同じ気持ちを感じずにはいられず、思わず笑顔になった。笑顔の奥では嫉妬の棘がいくつか胸の奥をちくりと刺していた。勇利はそんな風に自分を見たことがない。どれだけ自分がそれを望んでも。

 

自分の滑走順が来た時も、ヴィクトルは明るく笑う勇利のイメージと、それにともなう感情を頭から追い出すことができなかった。勇利を初めて見てから、もう長い時間が経っていた。初めて勇利のスケーティングを見て、心の奥がかき乱されるような何かを感じて、その気持ちは年々強まる一方で、今やヴィクトルを飲み込んでしまいそうなほどに達していた。勇利に初めて話しかけようとした時から考えても同じくらいの時間が過ぎていた。何か近いものを感じていた。自分たちは気が合うかもしれないと思っていた。だから、勇利のことをもっと知りたかった。

 

けれどあの会話は散々に終わって、あれ以来もう一度話しかける良い機会を見つけることは叶わなかった。自分は忍耐深い方ではなかったし、離れているのは苦しくて、もうそろそろ限界が来ていた。さすがにもう、勇利に話しかけようとしてもいいんじゃないか？もしかしたらまだ勇利は敵対的かもしれない。憎しみが薄れてくれればいいと願っていたけれど、叶わぬ願いかもしれない。けれど、その原因さえ分かれば、勝生勇利という謎を解いて、前に進めるんじゃないかと思っていた。

 

自分のプログラムに集中しようとしている今も、勇利について巡らせていた思いはまるでヴィクトルを飲み込むように広がっていく。勇利は暗闇を照らす光、新鮮な空気でヴィクトルの世界に再び命を吹き込んだ。自分の世界にその命が、光が足りていなかったことに、それを手に入れてヴィクトルは初めて気がついたのだ。

 

最初は、勇利に魅了された。そのスケーティングに、人物像に、そして最も素直で無防備になる氷の上で、僅か何分の一だけさらけ出された、その魂に。年が経つごとにどんどん魅了されていくばかりで、勇利の一つ一つの行動や感情を包み込む謎の複雑さも、増していく一方だった。

 

勝生勇利を見つめる度、ヴィクトルの内側で育っていったのは勇利についての興味だけではなかった。勇利は優しい心と美しい笑顔を持っていて、公の場では言葉少なだったけれど、氷の上で感情をあふれ出るままに表現する様からは、勇利がヴィクトルと同じように全てのこと一つ一つを心に深く響かせ、感じていることが明らかだった。これまでの人生、自分もずっとそうやって、そう感じて生きてきたから、ヴィクトルにはそれがよく分かった。勇利は他の多くの選手にも成しえないほどの献身的な努力で氷に自らを捧げていた。ヴィクトルと同じように。情熱的で、魅力的で、ヴィクトルは勇利の全てを知りたかった。世界からベールで隠されている、全てのことが知りたかった。

 

勇利を笑顔にしたかった。笑い声を聞きたかった。自分には無理だと分かっていても、他の人に向けてするようなそんな笑顔にさせてみたかったし、声を聞きたかった。ありとあらゆる、地球上に存在するすべての話題を、勇利と話してみたかった。勇利のことを知りたかった。そして、勇利に自分のことを知ってもらいたかった。

 

その瞬間だった。頭の中は勇利でいっぱいで、気が散って、集中すべきところに注意が向いていなかったその時、それは起きた。

 

ヴィクトルは宙に舞った。何度も何度も跳んだことのあるジャンプ。いつだって問題なく着氷できた。ただし、今回以外は。難しいジャンプ、四回転ルッツだった。何百時間もの痛みの伴う練習をくぐり抜けて、習得したジャンプだった。もうかなり前に習得したジャンプだったから、もう絶対に二度と失敗しないと思い込んでいた。

 

けれど、失敗は起きた。きちんと集中すべきところに集中していなかった。自分の能力を過信しすぎた。氷の上にブレードが触れた瞬間、失敗したことを直感した。バランスは完全に崩れ、着氷に失敗する。冷たく固い氷の表面に身体が触れるとすぐに痛みが全身を貫く。ジャンプの勢いのまま身体が前方へ持って行かれ、氷に叩きつけられたまま今度はすぐに観客席とリンクを隔てるバリアに痛々しいほどの勢いでぶつかる。

 

どこか遠くの方で、音楽が止まったように聞こえたけれど、ほとんどそちらに注意は向けられなかった。燃えさかる炎のような激痛が脚全体を駆け抜けては戻り、今自分が横たわっている冷たい氷の表面でさえそれを和らげることはできていない。

 

大勢の前で、こんな下らないことで失敗する屈辱を感じながら、ヴィクトルはなんとか膝を立てて立ち上がろうとする。まだ続きを滑るつもりだった。けれど、既に痛みを訴える身体に重ねて鋭い痛みが突き抜け、ヴィクトルは動きを止めた。激しすぎる痛みに、喉の奥から上がりそうになった呻きをこらえることができなかった。

 

その音はスタジアム中に響き渡り、ヴィクトルは身体を反転させ仰向けになる。自分を裏切った氷ではなく天井を見上げ、目を閉じて、鋭く突き刺すような痛みを意志の力で遠ざけようとする。痛みの涙がどうにかして瞼から溢れようと暴れている。

 

突然温かい手が肩に触れ、ヴィクトルは目を開けると、医療班が氷の上でヴィクトルに覆い被さるように前屈みになっていた。なんとかしてストレッチャーに載せようとしている。ヴィクトルは乱暴にその手をはらいのけた。失礼なことかもしれなかったけれど、痛みで感覚がいっぱいの今、その痛みを表に出したくなどなかった。あまりに多くの目が自分を見つめている。自分の評判は期待と重圧の裏返しであって、リビングレジェンドとして少しでも弱みを見せるわけにはいかなかった。

 

代わりにヴィクトルは二人目の医療班が差し出した腕を取り、できるだけ堂々とした態度を取りながら、可能な限り体重を預ける。怪我をした方の脚に体重をかけると走る痛みに顔をしかめ、呻き声をどうにかしてこらえようとする。

 

できるだけ早く、ヴィクトルは脚を引きずりながらなんとかリンクサイドへ戻ってくる。そこにはヤコフが待っていて、今までで一番心配そうな表情でこちらを見つめていた。頭の後ろの方でぼんやりと、また観客が歓声を上げているのが聞こえていた。ヴィクトルが失敗したにもかかわらず応援を続ける声に、ヴィクトルは振り向き、礼をするように手を振る。そしてヤコフと医療班がヴィクトルをスタジアムの外へと連れ出していく。

 

勝生勇利が座って、リンクを見ていたはずの観客席を見上げる勇気はなかった。それでもヴィクトルが急いで病院へ向かった後も、勇利のことは頭から離れなかった。脚を治療している間も、そしてようやくロシアに戻ってからも、ずっとそれは変わらなかった。帰るとマッカチンは温かくヴィクトルを迎えてくれた。マッカチンにできるたった一つのやり方で、慰めるようにヴィクトルの手を舐めてくれた。

 

ロシアに戻れば全てがましになるとヴィクトルは願ったけれど、実際はその逆だった。ジャンプ失敗による脚へのダメージは深刻で、ヤコフはヴィクトルに今シーズンいっぱいは滑ろうとすることそのものを禁じた。いつ氷の上に戻れるかヴィクトルが医者に尋ねた時も、彼らは顔をしかめて見込みだとかリハビリだとか確率のバランスだとかをもごもご呟いて、ヴィクトルには彼らが何を隠そうとしているのかがはっきりと分かったのだった。

 

酷い怪我だった。壊滅的ではないけれど、十分に酷い怪我だった。少なくとも今シーズンはもう滑れない。もしかしたらもう少し長い間、滑れないままかもしれない。もし運が悪かったら、脚は二度と元通りに動かないかもしれない。もしそうなったとしたら、自分の人生は終わりだった。

 

もうずっとずっと昔に、ヴィクトルは魂を氷に売り渡した。それを後悔したことなどこれまでになかった。けれど氷が自分の人生から奪われるとすぐに、それ以外に自分の人生に残っているものの少なさを突きつけられた。自分のアパートと、大好きなマッカチン。リンクメイトと、クリスをはじめとした数少ないスケート界での友達。けれど、ヴィクトルに思い出せる限り、自分の人生のすべては自分が愛する競技を中心に回ってきたのだった。それなしでは、世界はまるで空っぽで、もっと怖い場所に思えた。

 

一日また一日と過ぎていく中で、ヴィクトルは脚の痛みと心の痛みから気をそらしてくれるもので時間を埋めようとしたけれど、どれもうまくいかなかった。時々マッカチンを散歩に連れ出したりしたけれど、それも痛みを伴って、立ち止まって休まなければいけなくなるまでの僅かな間しかもたなかった。一日のほとんどをヴィクトルはリンクで過ごした。氷に上がることは許されなかったけれど、せめて近くにいたかった。しばらくするうちに、リンクで塞ぎ込んでいるヴィクトルにヤコフの忍耐の緒が切れたのか、リンクに来ることも禁止された。自分の境遇を嘆いてばかりいないで、リンクの外でやることを見つけて、身体を回復しろと言い渡した。

 

ヤコフが心配してくれていることはヴィクトルにも分かっていたし、それがどうしてかも理解できた。もう22歳にもなって、スケート以外で何をしたらいいか分からないなんて情けないと思ったけれど、残念ながらそれが真実だった。二度と競技に戻れないかもしれないという想像はヴィクトルの足を引きずるようにまとわりつき、一日一日の毎分毎秒、頭の上に重くのしかかるのだった。

 

ヤコフとギオルギーがロシア大会のためにモスクワへ飛んだ時、ヴィクトルは一緒についていった。可哀想に思ったのか、ヤコフはヴィクトルの選択にそれ以上口を挟まなかった。それはありがたかった。ロシア大会の観戦は、たとえ自分は戦えなくても少なくともスケート界との繋がりを感じていたいから、という言い訳が通じた。そして自分の一部では、勝生勇利が出場するこの大会を見守りたいと思っていた。それが本当は小さな一部ではなくもっと大きいものだとは大きな声では絶対に言えなかったけれど。自分が創造力を失いかけた時、勇利に与えられた刺激にヴィクトルは助けられた。自分の中の子供っぽい部分で、ヴィクトルはもう一度勝生勇利が同じ事をしてくれないかと願っていた。たとえ勇利自身が、自分がヴィクトルにどんな影響をもたらしたか、知り得ないとしても。

 

ロシア大会でヴィクトルは身を隠していた。いつも自分の一挙手一投足を見逃すまいとするファン達にも報道陣にも見つかりたくなかった。それでも試合はすべて見た。グランプリファイナルのレベルには達していないとはいえ、なかなか激しい戦いだった。しかし他の何よりもヴィクトルの目を引いたのは、勝生勇利の演技だった。

 

勇利の演技は良かった。いつだってレベルが高い。けれど勇利のスケーティングに普段溢れているはずの感情と情熱は、奇妙なことに消えてなくなっていた。勇利の普段のスケーティングがどんなものか分かるくらい、ヴィクトルは勇利の滑りを見てきた。今日の勇利はどこか機械的だった。まるで事前に決められた動きをただこなしているだけのようで、これまでずっと見てきた、心の底から感情を注ぎ込むようなスケーティングではなかった。

 

見ているこちらがショックを受けるような違いだった。何がここまで勇利の滑りを変えてしまったのか、ヴィクトルは疑問に思った。

 

試合が終わってメダルが授与されるとヴィクトルはすぐにその場を離れた。誰にも見つからないように観客の間をすり抜けて、ホテルへ戻る。数時間の間、しばらくどうにかして気を散らそうと頑張ったけれど、何をしても無駄で、最終的には諦める。その代わり、ヴィクトルは夜のモスクワへと出かけることにした。冷静に考えればあまりに奇妙すぎることかもしれないけれど、そうせずにはいられなかった。

 

氷の近くにいれば、心が落ち着いた。静かに考えることができた。それしか、ヴィクトルはやり方を知らなかった。他の何よりも、氷は自分を慰めてくれた。いつものように自分の気持ちをスケートで表現して発散することができなくても、リンクにいるのは何もできないよりましだった。

 

ホテルの周りに地元のリンクはいくつかあったけれど、その中の一つをヴィクトルはよく知っていた。ロシア大会に出場するスケーター達の練習用にヤコフが使うリンク。そこへの道順も覚えていたし、受付の年老いた女性に一言二言うまく話して、営業時間後ではあったけれど中に入れて貰うことに成功した。

 

「誰かもう一人中にいるわよ」

受付の女性はそう言って、ヴィクトルは驚いて瞬きをした。ここのような一般公開されているリンクが営業時間後に人を入れるのは珍しいことだった。

 

「外国の男の人。真面目そうだったけど、ロシア語は一言も喋らなかったね」

彼女はそう続けて、ヴィクトルはぼんやりと、大会に出場した選手の誰かだろうか、と考えた。大会が行われたスタジアムの近くにある、静かなモスクワのリンクで、営業時間外に滑ろうとする外国人といったらそれしか考えられなかったけれど、それにしてもあまりないことだ。ほとんどの選手は、長い一日の後はだいたい食事を取って眠りたいと考える。そしてリンクに来ることが他のどんなリラックス方法よりも精神を癒やしてくれると思うのは、ヴィクトルのようにスケートが血肉にまで編み込まれているような人間だけだった。

 

まだヴィクトルは滑れなかったから、自分とリンクの空間を共有することを先客が悪く思わないようにと祈りながら、ヴィクトルはリンクへ至る二重扉の先へと進んでいく。静かにドアを開けて、中で滑っている先客を驚かせないようにする。

 

ドアを開けて足を踏み出すと、ヴィクトルがまず最初に気づいたのはその空間がいかに暗いかということだった。天井の主照明は消されていて、壁際にいくつか等間隔でついている暗い白熱灯の明かりだけが空間をぼんやりと照らし、まるで古い写真のように黄色がかった光で空間を満たしていた。次に気づいたのは、その静けさだった。ほとんど無音のような静けさ。それを時折破っていく、リズミカルに響く、ブレードに氷が削られる音。そして、ヴィクトルはリンクの上の姿に気づいた。

 

白熱灯を遮る大きな影のせいで顔は隠れて見えなかったけれど、ヴィクトルはどこにいてもそのスケーティングを見抜くことができた。見間違えようがなかった。勝生勇利が一人でリンクの上に立っていた。他のスケーターとは一線を画す優美さと技巧のある滑り、感情溢れるその動き。今日の大会では逆に目立つほどに見当たらなかった、感情がそこには溢れている。滑りながら、勇利は照明が照らし出す光の筋の中を通り過ぎる。その目は閉じられていて、今滑っているプログラムに身を浸し、周りの一切に注意を払っていないことが見て取れた。

 

目を閉じたまま、勇利は次のスピンに入る。ヴィクトルは思わず息をのんだ。あまりにもその姿は美しかった。こうして見ていると、比べものにならなかった。初めてその滑りを見た時から、そもそも自分がどうしてスケートと氷を愛するようになったのか、その理由すべてを勇利は完璧に体現していた。例え勇利本人が知らなくても、ヴィクトルにその愛を思い出させたのは勇利のスケーティングだった。そして今、勇利は滑っている。ヴィクトルはほとんど呼吸ができなかった。勝生勇利はいつだってヴィクトルを驚かせ、刺激を与えるのだ。今回も例外ではなかった。

 

暫くして、何か別のものがヴィクトルの頭の隅の方をつついた。何か見覚えのあるもの、気づかなければいけないもの。勇利は滑りながら音楽を奏でていく。耳に聞こえる音楽はなく、リンクは静寂で満たされていたけれど、それでもはっきりとヴィクトルには聞こえてきた。奇妙なほど懐かしい[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf-tjXevlyQ)。更に数秒の間、恍惚としたままヴィクトルは見守った。そして勇利は宙に舞う。四回転ではなく、一つ少ない三回転フリップ。そしてヴィクトルは突然、どうして目の前の光景に見覚えがあるのかに気がついた。

 

勇利が滑っているのは、ヴィクトルのプログラムだった。もう何年も前の、昔々のプログラム。まだヴィクトルがただの子供で、世界の頂上に立った気分でいて、何も誰も自分を打ちのめすことなんてできないのだと、そう感じていたあの頃。愛についてのプログラム。自分がただ滑るだけじゃなくて、とても上手に滑ったと評価を受けたプログラム。愛は素敵な概念で、いつかそれを本当に感じてみたいと思って滑ったからだった。

 

けれど勇利は、あの頃の自分のように滑っている訳ではなかった。全ての動き、全てのターンに、愛が織り込まれていた。心からの、本物の慈しみと愛と献身。あの頃の自分に期待されていたもの以上に。そして今の自分に想像できる、それを遙かに超えて。

 

勇利の滑るヴィクトルのプログラムは完璧だった。本物よりずっと素晴らしいコピー。ヴィクトルは目が離せなかった。勇利はこのプログラムを何時間も練習とつぶさな観察がなければ不可能なレベルの正確性で滑り、そこに純粋で本物の愛を吹き込んだ。どんなトロフィーよりも、メダルよりも、価値のある愛を。

 

一体どうして勝生勇利が自分の昔のプログラムを滑っているのか、ヴィクトルにはさっぱり分からなかったけれど、だからこそどうしても知りたかった。勇利がヴィクトルに敵対的ではない態度を取ったことなどなかったけれど、こうして自分の最後のジュニアグランプリのフリースケーティングのプログラムを真似て滑っているということは、その表面上の憎しみの下には何かが隠れているのかもしれなかった。今までに見たことのない、その内側の何か。勇利の滑りの一つ一つに体現される種類の愛は、ヴィクトルが近くにいるといつもはっきりと表明されるネガティブな感情だけから生まれるとは思えなかった。何か他のものが、そこにはある。それが何なのかは分からなかったけれど、いつかそれを突き止めるのだと、ヴィクトルは心に誓った。

 

勇利がヴィクトルを愛していないのは明らかだった。はっきりとした嫌悪から、少なくともそのくらいは断言できた。けれど、もしかしたら、勇利はヴィクトルに対して何らかの感情を持っているのかもしれない。そうとしか思えない。もうずっと長いこと周りには秘密にしている、何らかの気持ちを。ヴィクトルのスケート人生でも一番感情豊かで、高い評価を受けているプログラムを覚え、誰にも見られないところで一人きりで滑るように仕向けた、何らかの感情。ヴィクトルの代名詞として知られるジャンプを、意識的か無意識的か、勇利自身のプログラムに取り入れさせ、高い評価を受ることとなった、何かを。

 

何かが勇利に、ヴィクトルのスケーティングから刺激を受けることを許したのだ。ヴィクトルがずっと勇利のスケーティングに刺激を受けていたのと同じように。今思えば、これまで意識的に気づいたことはなかったし、うまく隠されていたけれど、こうして気づいてしまえば、勇利の滑りにはヴィクトル自身の姿やその要素を見つけることができた。本当に細かい点、例えばジャンプの準備の仕方とか、いくつかのスピンのやり方とか、そういったところに。自分のスタイルを真似するファンは前にも出会ったことはあるけれど、勇利は違った。それらの要素を持ってきて、完全に自分のものに作り替えていた。見ていて気づかないくらい自然に勇利自身のスタイルと融合していて、そのスケーティングを特別で唯一無二のものにしていた。

 

勝生勇利は謎めく一方だったけれど、一つだけ確かなことがあった。勇利の内側には何かがある。外の世界からは隠された内側に。そしてこうした瞬間、勇利自身が一人きりだと確信している時にしか表に出てこない部分では、もしかしたら、勇利はヴィクトルを全く憎んでいないのかもしれない。

 

プログラムが終わりに近づき、勇利は美しいキャメルスピンに入る。目はまだ閉じられていて、ヴィクトルは少しずつ後ずさり始める。気づかれたくなかった。勇利とは話してみたかった。その魂の秘密を解きたかったけれど、勇利の一人きりの空間に、ヴィクトルは意図せずに闖入してしまったのだ。さすがの自分でも、これが良くないタイミングだと分かる。少なくとも今は、まだ。

 

サンクトペテルブルクに戻り、ヴィクトルはすぐに練習に戻った。ヤコフも驚くほどの勢いだった。数週間ヴィクトルはずっと自分の境遇を嘆き、塞ぎ込んでばかりいたから、この変化はあまりにも突然に受け止められるだろうことは分かっていた。けれどそれが何故なのか、誰にも説明はできなかった。ヴィクトルが目撃したものは、誰かに話すにはあまりにもプライベートなことで、ヤコフに尋ねられた時もただ肩をすくめ、もう塞ぎ込むのにも飽きた、練習を再開しないと気が狂いそうになるから、とだけ答えた。

 

脚の怪我のせいでヴィクトルはまだリンクに上がることは禁じられていたけれど、理学療法はちょうど良い第一歩だった。想像よりもずっと痛みの伴う、苛立ってもどかしい経験だったけれど、それでも氷の上に戻りたいのなら、乗り越えるしかないとヴィクトルには分かっていた。

 

勝生勇利は今一度、ヴィクトルの人生に特別な変化をもたらした。これからも前へ進もう、もっと上手くなって、もっと滑りたいという力をヴィクトルに与えた。そして努力をしなければ、勝生勇利と同じ氷上で滑れなくなる。そんな選択肢は絶対にありえなかった。

 

勇利がヴィクトルのプログラムを美しく、深い感情を込めて滑るのを見たことで、再び自分はスケートの何を愛していたのか、そしてどれだけ競技に出たいと願っていたか、思い出すことができた。勇利のスケーティングは、ヴィクトルに創造的な刺激も与えた。眠れない夜はノートに何ページも、新しいプログラムのアイディアを思いつく限り書き綴った。確かにこの怪我はヴィクトルを二度と競技の世界に戻れなくする可能性もあったけれど、ヴィクトルはその可能性を断固として拒否した。

 

何よりも大事だったのは、今までに見たことのない勇利の一面を見ることができたということだった。そして、それは美しかった。もっと見ていたい。もっと知りたい。誰が知っているよりも想像するよりもずっと深い何かが勝生勇利の内側にはあるのだと、ヴィクトルは未だかつてない強さで確信していた。そして、それを発見できるのが自分であればいいと願っていた。自分の人生にこれだけの影響をもたらした人の信頼を得たい。勇利と仲良くなりたい。人生でこれ以上ほしいものなんて、考えられなかったし、これからもそうだろう。

 

リハビリを始めたばかりの間は、ヤコフは報道陣にヴィクトルの来シーズン競技復帰を発表することを拒んだ。復帰可能性の確率や回復の早さなど、まだ不確定要素が多すぎたし、ヤコフはなるべく安全な道を選ぼうとして、ヴィクトルとは頻繁にぶつかり合った。ヴィクトルが何年も競技から遠ざかるとか、引退を余儀なくされているなどの噂はスケート界の間を飛び回っていた。けれど一人だけ、その可能性をひたすら認めすらしない人間がいた。

 

勝生勇利がグランプリファイナルで初優勝を飾るのを、ヴィクトルは見守った。勇利の演技がどれだけ金メダルに相応しかったか、メダルを勝ち取っていく様がどれだけ見事だったか、ヴィクトルは驚嘆しながら見つめ続けた。ヴィクトルは続けて勇利が出場する四大陸選手権と世界選手権も追い続けた。どちらでも勇利の才能が遺憾なく発揮されていて、世界にその美しさを見せつけ、ヴィクトルを含めた観客が総立ちになるほどだった。大会が終わると、報道陣の一人が勇利にマイクを向け、質問を始めた。いつも質問の中には必ずヴィクトルについての言及があって、今回も質問はその方向に進んでいく。

 

「あなたのライバル、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが引退するかもしれないという噂について、どう思いますか？」

レポーターが身を乗り出したのに勇利が明らかに不快そうな顔をするのを無視しながら、彼は質問を続ける。

「来シーズン、どうなると思いますか？教えて下さい」

 

「ニキフォロフと来シーズンまた戦えるのを楽しみにしています」

ヴィクトルが戻ってこないかもしれないという、質問が意図するところを完全に無視して勇利はそう答えた。

 

次の日、ヴィクトルは自分の復帰を報道陣に発表するようヤコフに無理を通し、今まで以上に練習に身を投じた。できるだけ早く戻らないと、勇利をがっかりさせるような気がしていた。勇利が自分にしてくれたことを考えると、絶対にそんなことはさせたくなかった。

 

初めてヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが勝生勇利と出会った瞬間から、ヴィクトルには勇利が特別だと分かっていた。けれど、今になってようやく、その特別さがどれほどのものか、ヴィクトルは実感しつつあった。

 

もう何年もヴィクトルは勇利のすべてに魅了されてきた。徐々にその感情は大きくなって、変化していった。勇利について新しい面を知るごとに、ゆっくりと。勇利の決意と献身。身体から音楽を奏でるような美しいスケーティング。その微笑みと笑顔。打ちのめされても何度も何度も挑戦をやめずに駆り立てる、内側で燃える激しい情熱。ついに他の誰よりもヴィクトルに近づくほどに。勇利はただ勇利でいることで、もっと上手くなりたいとヴィクトルを鼓舞し、ヴィクトルの人生に意味を与えた。何度も何度も、繰り返し。

 

自分が進んでいる道がどこへ繋がっているか、もう長い間分かっている気がしていたけれど、それ以前に、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと落ちていた。そして勇利が自分のプログラムを滑っているのを見て、突然、思いがけなく、それは一度にやってきた。自分にはそれを変えることはできなかった。変えたいとも思わなかった。

 

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは23歳だった。そして、完全に、勝生勇利に恋をしていた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> みなさん、ライバルシリーズの世界におかえりなさい！
> 
> この章は今までに皆さんが読み慣れているスタイルとは少し違いますが、次の章では今まで通りの時期の長さで、ソーシャルメディア描写とかのあるいつものスタイルに戻ります。この章だけスタイルが違う理由は、これがプロローグだからです。第一部の前半の章はほとんどスケーティングについてなので、同じことを同じ長さで皆さんに読ませたりはしません。だってもう誰が勝ったか分かってますもんね！その代わり、皆さんには5万字の「ヴィクトル、恋に落ちる」集中講座を提供します。しかも、まだ本題には入ってませんからね！
> 
> この章の各部分が第一部のどこにあたるのかの一覧です：  
> 1．第1章  
> 2．第3章  
> 3．第4章  
> 4．第5章  
> 5．第5章と第6章の間  
> 6．第6章  
> 7．第7章
> 
> [Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)でライバルシリーズの世界観について書いてるので、是非遊びに来て下さい！
> 
> 使用音楽
> 
> 1．  
> ヴィクトルのFS - O Mio Babbino Caro - (Renee Flemingによる歌唱)
> 
> 2．  
> ヴィクトルのSP - Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga  
> 勇利のFS - River Flows In You - Yiruma 
> 
> 6．  
> ヴィクトルのSP – Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
> 勇利のSP – Oblivion – by Astor Piazzolla, Stjepan Hauserによる演奏  
> 勇利のFS - Trędowata; Walc - Wojciech Kilar
> 
>  
> 
> 7．  
> ヴィクトルのジュニア時代のFS - O Mio Babbino Caro - (Renee Flemingによる歌唱)


	2. Burn With You Tonight（今夜、君と燃え上がろう）

**勝生勇利の金メダル FSプログラム**

視聴回数 1,074,127

 

2294 件のコメント

評価順

 

Linneakou [13 日前]

本当にこのプログラム美しい、金メダルに相応しい！

 

69 件すべての返信を表示▽

 

mmeishi [1 時間前]

　　　ここまでのコメントに全力同意。プロそのものは美しいけどアメリカ大会での方がずっと良かった。それにニキフォロフがいたら金は無理だったと思うよ

 

totally-am-not-a-witch [10 分前]

　　　^^^ 同意

 

 

 

cmdrrockhard [4日前]

勝生のスケーターとしての成長本当にやばいよ！もう大好き

 

34 件すべての返信を表示▽

 

mywanderlustqueen [2 時間前]

　　　成長したのはスケーティングだけじゃないよね ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 頬骨のライン鋭すぎて切れそうなくらい

 

deadlychildartemis [1 時間前]

　　　ほんとだよね！昔は丸くて可愛い子だったけどほんといい男に育ちつつあるなぁ

 

 

 

sageandginger [7日前]

まあまあまあ、勝生もそうだけどスケート界の本物の王者が帰ってくるのが一番楽しみだね。前シーズンはヴィクトルいなくて本当つまんなかった！

 

28件すべての返信を表示▽

 

i-love-her-anyway [6 時間前]

　　　今シーズンはヴィクトル返ってくるし、勝生を蹴落とすの見るの楽しみでしょうがないな！

 

randompasser [2 時間前]

　　　勝生を打ち負かすなんてヴィクトルなら簡単だね。勝生がヴィクトルに勝てる訳がない。無理無理！

 

 

もっと見る

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

夏の間、ヴィクトルはここ数年のうちで最も熱心に、厳しい練習に身を投じていた。理学療法は氷の上に戻れるレベルまで脚の調子を戻していたけれど、一シーズンまるまる欠場になるほどの怪我をする前のレベルのスケーティングに戻るためには、リンクで何時間もの練習をしなければならなかった。

 

他の誰よりも早くリンクに来て、皆が帰った後も誰よりも遅くリンクまで残るヴィクトルに、リンクメイト達は訝しげな目を向けたけれど、ヴィクトルは意に介さなかった。グランプリシリーズが訪れる時には自分のスケーティングが最高の状態になっているよう、コンディションを整えておくことほど大切なことはなかった。グランプリシリーズで、再び勇利と対戦する。そう考えるだけで、もう何年も感じていなかったスリルが背筋を駆け抜けていって、全身を満たすのだった。

 

練習時間以外では、ヴィクトルは勇利のキャリアを敬虔なまでに熱心に見守っていた。刻一刻と近づいてくるグランプリシリーズが訪れる数ヶ月前に行われた世界選手権で金メダルを勇利が獲得したのも見ていたし、オフシーズンである夏の間も、ヴィクトルは勇利を追うのを止めなかった。オフシーズンということで試合はなかったけれど、それでも勇利が写っている動画はネット上にはたくさんあった。

 

残念なことに、ネット上での勇利の存在感は非常に薄く、ソーシャルメデイアのアカウントにはほとんど投稿がなかった。けれど幸運の女神はヴィクトルを見放さなかった。勇利の友達のピチットはヴィクトルと同じくらいソーシャルメディアに熱心で、頻繁に写真や動画を上げていて、その中には勇利が写っているものも多くあった。

 

暗いモスクワのリンクで勇利が自分の昔のプログラムを滑っているのをヴィクトルは見つめ、魅了された。全身からあふれ出る感情と美しさに驚嘆した。あれ以来、もっと勇利を見たくてたまらなかった。試合で滑ったプログラムの動画はもう全て見ていたけれど、それでもヴィクトルは何度も繰り返し見続けた。古い動画は画質が悪くて、それをなんとか目を細めながら、自分の心を本人も知らないうちに陥落させた男の姿を見つめ続けた。見られるプログラムを全て見てしまった後はピチット・チュラノンの複数のソーシャルメディアのページをめくり、もう記憶に焼き付いてしまっている黒髪と黒い瞳の姿が僅かでも写っていないか、探すのだった。

 

勇利はいつも氷の外では別人のようだった。苛烈さはなくなり、代わりにその瞳と微笑みには明るさがあった。ブレードが氷に触れた途端、プログラムに集中し始めると途端に消えてなくなる明るさ。友達と写っている勇利は魅惑的だった。微笑んだり大きく口を開けて笑ったりしている、切り取られた瞬間がそこにはあった。髪はボサボサで眼鏡は鼻の上にちょこんと乗っていて、氷上で世界中の視線を集めた男の姿とは全く違ったけれど、それでも変わらず美しかった。

 

勇利の友達のソーシャルメディアに載っていたのは写真だけではなかった。動画も何本も上がっていて、絶対に声に出しては認めないけれど、ヴィクトルはその全部を見ていた。特に勇利の練習風景のものは。勇利の練習に対する態度はヴィクトルのそれと同じだった。長い時間をリンクで過ごし、鉄のような決意と献身をもって、完璧にこなせるようになるまではリンクから降りない。一つ一つの動画で垣間見れるその姿は、胸の奥に花咲き始めた愛に、さらなる熱を与えるのに十分だった。勇利の姿を見る度にヴィクトルは幸せで満たされ、胸の奥が熱くなるのだった。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルが感じていたのはもはや素朴な愛だけではなかった。近づきつつあるグランプリシリーズに向けての時間を勇利の動画を眺めながら過ごすうちに、ヴィクトルは一本の短い動画に出会った。勇利とその友達が、どうやら厳しい練習の一日を終え、リンクサイドで汗だくのまま笑っている。勇利の瞳は明るく陽気に輝いていて、前髪は額にべっとりとくっついていて、玉のような汗が首筋へと滴っていた。笑いながら勇利は片手で目に入りそうだった前髪を拭って、ヴィクトルは短く息をのんだ。覚えのある熱が身体中を駆け抜けていく。

 

誰かに惹かれるのは初めてではなかったし、客観的に見ても勇利はとても魅力的な人物だというのは以前から認識していた。けれどこれまで何年もの間、ヴィクトルは勇利のスケーティングと魂の美しさにばかり心を奪われていた。その微笑みに、笑い声に、ヴィクトル以外の全員に向ける優しさに。その瞬間までは。その動画を見たその瞬間、勇利には他の種類の美しさがあることに、ヴィクトルは殴られたように気づかされた。そして、自分の中の欲望にも。

 

勇利の髪を指で梳いてみたかった。微笑む唇に口づけて、赤く腫れぼったくなるまで、そして練習とは全く別の理由で息が絶え絶えになるまで、キスをしたかった。特段驚くべき気づきではなかったけれど、それでも不意打ちだったのは間違いなかった。けれど、それはどのみち自然なことだった。勇利のことをもっと知りたい、一緒に時間を過ごしたいという欲望は、じきに別の種類の欲望を呼び寄せることは分かっていた。ヴィクトルは23歳で、世間知らずではない。勇利に惹かれる理由はたくさんあったけれど、その中にもう一つ、新たな理由が追加されただけのことだ。勇利のことを考えるだけで燃え上がる内側の炎をより強く輝かせる理由が、もう一つ増えただけのことだった。

 

ゆっくりと、何年もかけて、ヴィクトルは勝生勇利に恋をし始めていたけれど、突然、完璧に落ちたのは数ヶ月前の、今でもヴィクトルが大切に記憶の中にしまってあるあの静かな夜だった。そしてその恋情は欲望と入り交じり、両方の感情は日が経つにつれて増していくのだった。

 

面白いことに、勝生勇利のプログラム動画を取り憑かれたように見ていたのはヴィクトルだけではないようだった。サンクトペテルブルクのリンクでは多くのスケーター達が、ヴィクトルをインスピレーションの源としたのと同じように、勝生勇利の動画を見て自分のプログラムへ生かせるものがないか学ぼうとしているようだった。

 

リンクサイドでしょっちゅう携帯の画面を見ながら顔をしかめている幼いスケーターを、ヴィクトルはよく見かけた。顔をしかめて、勇利が画面の中を滑っていくのを睨みつける、幼い少年。まだジュニアに上がる前だろうけれど、もうすぐなのは明らかだった。ヤコフがこの少年について話すのを聞いたことがあった。天性の才能だとか可能性だとかそういうことを言っていたような気がするけれど、ヴィクトルは例によってあまりちゃんと聞いていなかった。

 

けれどその少年が勇利のプログラムをじっと見つめているのに気づいてから、ヴィクトルは俄然興味が沸いてきた。ある日、ノービスクラスが終わってから、ヴィクトルはその金髪の少年の方へ滑りながら近寄る。彼は勇利のステップシークエンスの部分を何度も繰り返し再生しながら、眉根を寄せて口をへの字にしている。画面の中の映像がついこの間の世界選手権で金メダルを獲得したプログラムだと見て分かった。ヤコフが今日ノービスクラス向けに演技とプレゼンテーションの重要さを示す例として見せていたプログラムだった。

 

ヴィクトルも自分の練習に打ち込んでいたけれど、リンクの反対側でその金髪の少年が、同期の子供達が諦めた後も簡略化された同じ動きを何度も練習しているのには気づいていた。彼は間違える度に苦い顔をして、やり直していた。

 

「彼、上手だよね」

ヴィクトルがカジュアルな調子で横まで滑ってきて止まり、話しかけると、少年はびっくりしてほとんど携帯を落としそうになった。突然の邪魔が入ったことに少年はヴィクトルを睨みつけて、無視するように鼻を鳴らした。

 

「そうかもな」

ヴィクトルの方を見ないで不満そうに少年は言った。

「こいつジャンプは全然ダメだけどな。オレの方がそのうち絶対上手くなる」

 

「そうだろうね」

ヴィクトルは微笑みながら、笑い声の混じった返事をする。子供特有の傲慢さは可愛らしく、憤慨したようにヴィクトルを睨みつけてくるその姿は、おそらく彼が意図しているのよりは全く凄みがなかった。彼はまだ幼い。まだ11歳か12歳くらいだろう。けれど、勇利が戦うシニア部門で彼が共に戦う日が来るというのはあながち的外れではない。もしヴィクトルが人並み以上に長い間競技に残るとしたら、ヴィクトルと対戦する日も来るかもしれない。

 

「でも、君は彼のプログラムを見るのが好きなんだね」

ヴィクトルが軽くからかうと、少年は顔をしかめたけれどその頬は意図とは反対に赤くなる。

「そのプログラムを何度も練習しているの、見たよ」

 

「まあな、誰もがてめーに憧れてるって訳じゃねーから！」

少年は憤慨した様子で唾を飛ばす勢いで語気鋭く数秒まくし立ててから、くるりと背を向けて勢いよく滑り去る。去り際にもう一度肩越しにヴィクトルを睨んでくる。

 

去って行く少年の姿を見守るヴィクトルはにやりと笑う。若さが可愛らしかった。あとでヤコフから説教されるだろうけれど、あの少年がものすごい集中力で勇利のステップシークエンスを何度も見ては練習している姿を見たら、話しかけずにはいられなかった。

 

ぼんやりと、あの金髪の少年は本当に勇利と戦えるほど競技を続けていけるのか、ヴィクトルは思いを巡らせた。もしかしたら、将来そういう日が来るかもしれないけれど、今、勇利と戦うのはヴィクトルの番だ。そして今自分に与えられた時間を、ヴィクトルは存分に生かすつもりだった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ついにグランプリシリーズが始まり、ヴィクトルは準備万端だった。欠場を余儀なくされていた間の練習で、スケーティングを怪我以前のレベルに戻し、さらに自ら作り上げたプログラムは何時間もかけて調整に調整を重ね、完璧なものに仕上がっていた。ショートプログラムは柔らかで甘やかな曲で、勇利をモスクワで見かけてから作り始めたものだたけれど、注目を最も集めたのは[フリースケーティング](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XB7aftz6zY)の方で、その理由が何故か、ヴィクトルにはよく分かっていた。

 

通常よりも取りかかるのが遅くなったプログラムだった。勇利のことを知りたいという欲望がまったく別の種類の欲望と入り混じり始めたことに気づいてから取りかかりはじめたものだった。勇利に恋していることは率直に認めることができたけれど、今やヴィクトルは勇利の心も身体も魂も、その全てを欲していた。ここまで激しい感情をこれまで感じたことはなかった。勇利が滑っている姿を見て、全てが変わってしまった。その呪縛にかかってしまったことに気づいた時には、ヴィクトルはもうその真っ只中にいたのだった。

 

もしかしたら隠されている勇利の内側にはヴィクトルを全く嫌っていない部分が存在しているかもしれないということに、あのロシア大会の後の夜、ヴィクトルは気づいた。けれどヴィクトルが近づく度に必ず変化する勇利の表情は明らかな憎悪で、ヴィクトルは距離を保ち続けざるを得なかった。もう何年もそうしてきた。

 

それでもなお、全ての状況に反して、ヴィクトルは恋に落ちた。勇利から目を離せなかった。背を向けるなんてできなかった。美しさという言葉が指し示すありとあらゆる意味で、勇利は美しかった。ヴィクトルが勇利に焦がれるのと同じ激しさで、たとえ勇利がヴィクトルを嫌っていたとしても、それは変わらなかった。勇利に対する気持ちでさえ、変えることなどできなかった。

 

ヴィクトルが恋をした相手は、ヴィクトルにも分からない理由で、ヴィクトルを憎んでいる。それでもヴィクトルは、勇利に恋をしていた。

 

ロシア大会が終わり点数が発表され、ヴィクトルはクリスと一緒にリンクサイドのベンチに座っていた。スイスのスケーターは自分に次いで3位を獲得していた。人目につきにくい、半分隠れるような位置のベンチで、二人の話し声はスタジアムの喧噪にかき消される。天井から吊り下げられた画面にはファイナル進出が決まった選手全員の滑りが映っている。ヴィクトルは自分自身がスピンをしながら画面を横切るのを見守った。目は情熱で輝き、大きな点数差を易々と他の選手につけて、順位表の一番上にのし上がった。

 

「君は本当にさりげなさからはほど遠いよね」

画面の中のヴィクトルを追いながら、クリスは言った。スピーカーからはヴィクトルのフリースケーティングの音楽が大きく響いている。美しく深い旋律。

「『Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel（彼女から目を逸らせる男などいるのか　塩の像にされる危険を冒しても)』。 本気、ヴィクトル？」

 

ヴィクトルはただ上の空で肩をすくめる。画面はクリスの演技に移る。隣のスイス人はヴィクトルが使った曲の歌詞が容易に理解できたし、その意味もすぐに伝わっていた。ぴったりの歌詞だった。ヴィクトルは勇利から目を離せない。誰もが勇利から目を離せない。勇利には何か特別なものがあった。そのスケーティングに、身のこなしに、舞い方に、周りの全ての視線を集めて離さない何かがあった。

 

「ただ単に、彼に夢中になってただけの頃はまだ可愛かったよ」

クリスは画面から目を離し、ヴィクトルの方を向いて続ける。

「でも、何かが変わった。今の君の感情はどうやらそれ以上みたいだね？」

 

ヴィクトルはあの夜のリンクの話を誰にもしていなかった。勇利がヴィクトルの昔のプログラムを滑っているのを見たこと。そこで完全に恋に落ちてしまったこと。そしてそのおかげで、自分でも可能だと思っていなかった高みにまで自分を追い込むことができたこと。けれどクリスの洞察力は鋭く、彼の言っていることは正しかった。ヴィクトルはまったく、さりげなさからはほど遠い。

 

「俺を責められるかい、クリス」

面と向かって返事をする代わりに、ヴィクトルは言った。

「君だって勇利を見ただろう。恋に落ちるのなんて簡単さ」

 

「そうだね、ヴィクトル。確かに滑っている時の彼はチャーミングだ」

溜息をついたクリスはどこか少し苛立っているようだった。

「顔も良いしお尻も可愛いし性格も良さそうだ。けど、同時に君を毛嫌いしてる。さすがの君でも、ほんの些末な問題があると思わない？」

 

まさにヴィクトルはその問題と直面していて、もう何年も悩み続けてきた。けれどそれでも、ヴィクトルは顔の前で手を払ってクリスの言葉を一蹴した。自分の昔のプログラムを滑る勇利を見て、勇利の憎悪の中には単純な嫉妬や敵意以外の何かがあることがヴィクトルには分かった。その根源が何なのか分かり次第、それを解決することに全力を尽くすつもりだった。今必要なのは勇利と話す機会を作ることだ。二人の間にある緊張した空気を解いて、それから二人が良い方向へ向かっていけることを、ヴィクトルは祈った。

 

勇利がすぐに自分と恋に落ちると信じるほど、ヴィクトルは傲慢ではなかった。けれど、心の底では愛に憧れるロマンチストで、勇利のどこかには自分を呼び求める部分があると感じていた。どこか、本質的なレベルでお互いに通じ合える部分が、二人を繋ぐ部分があると。今しなければいけないことは、二人の間に立ちはだかる敵意と憎悪という壁を取り除くことだった。そうすれば、いつか勇利も自分が見ているものと同じものを、自分の中に見つけることができるかもしれない。そうしたら、何か新しい関係を築いていけるかもしれない。ヴィクトルはそう願った。

 

「きっと理由があるんだ」

ヴィクトルはクリスにそう言うと、クリスは眉根を寄せたまま相づちを打った。その目には推察するような光が浮かんでいる。

「その原因が何なのか探り出して、解決するだけさ」

 

天井から吊り下げられた画面がまた切り替わって、今度はファイナル進出選手のうちロシア大会に出場しなかった選手達を映し出す。勇利が画面を横切るように滑っていき、ヴィクトルは息をのんだ。身体の線は優美で、身のこなしは堂々としていて、頬の輪郭は鋭く瞳には炎のような決意が燃えていた。ヴィクトルの隣でクリスが低く口笛を吹く。

 

「『Belle（美しい人）』」

クリスはそう添えてヴィクトルの方へ振り向き、片方の眉をつり上げる。

「君がどれだけ話を複雑にしかけているとしても、これだけは否定できないね。君は良い趣味をしてる」

 

画面の中の勇利は目を見張るようだった。20歳にして、これまでで最も美しい。その滑っていく姿から黒い瞳の激しささまで、すべてが見る者を虜にするようで、見つめ続けるヴィクトルの胸の奥に覚えのある温かさが沸き起こってくるのを感じた。

 

「まあ、いつか本当に、君が息をしているだけで君を嫌うような人間に、嫌うのを止めさせる方法を見つけて、代わりにベッドに跳び込むようにさせられる日が来たら、君たち二人とご一緒させてもらうのはやぶさかではないって、覚えといてね」

クリスが悪戯っぽくウィンクを添えて冗談を言うと、ヴィクトルは笑って肩を軽く叩いた。クリスが本気ではないことは分かっていた。自分とクリスはそういう関係ではない。もしそうだったとしても、自分がもし勇利と一緒になれたとしても、その時間をクリスと共有するなんて絶対にしないということは、クリスにも分かっているだろう。それに何よりも、ヴィクトルはただ単に勇利とベッドの上で一緒になりたいのではなかった。勇利と人生を共に過ごしたかった。勇利の全てと一緒に過ごしたかった。そしていつか、そう遠くない未来、それを現実にしたいとヴィクトルは願った。

 

「君に必要なのは、どうして君の最大のライバルがそこまで君を嫌うのか原因を探り出して、君を嫌うのではなく恋に落ちるよう説得して、それから二人で幸せに暮らす、たったそれだけのことだね」

クリスはまだヴィクトルを見つめたまま言った。軽くそう告げた声にはからかう響きがあったけれど、その裏には懸念の響きが隠れていた。

 

「ほんと、全然簡単なことだよね」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ついにグランプリファイナルがやって来て、ヴィクトルはわくわくしていた。一年以上ぶりに、勇利と氷の上で対戦できる。今までの各国大会とはまた別格の興奮だった。ヴィクトルが怪我をした時、報道陣に対して勇利は頑なに、来シーズンはヴィクトルと戦うつもりであることを伝え続け、ヴィクトルは勇利の言葉通りに戻ってこれたことが誇りだった。特にもう二度とスケートが出来ないかもしれないと言い伝えられたほどの怪我の後では。

 

すべてが勇利のおかげだった。勇利のことを思うと、ヴィクトルはどんな痛みにも疲れにも耐えられ、怪我以前のコンディションに戻すことができた。自分のキャリアの中で最も評価の高いプログラムを作ることができたのも、勇利から刺激を受けたおかげだった。

 

大会の間、ヴィクトルはどうやって勇利に話しかけようと考えながら過ごした。何年も距離を置いてきた。自分が近くにいるだけで、勇利から全ての幸せが奪われてしまうようだったから。笑顔の代わりに、顔を嫌そうにしかめた表情が浮かび、美しいその造作を歪めてしまう。いつもそれを目の当たりにすると、ヴィクトルは気分が悪くなるほど動揺して、胸が苦しくなるのだった。

 

何が悪かったのか、ヴィクトルにはまだ全く見当がついていなかったけれど、でも何かがあったのだという確信は持っていた。何年も前に世界選手権会場のトイレで話しかけた時、自分が言った何かが勇利を怒らせてしまったのだ。怒らせるつもりなどなかったのに、ドアはバタンと大きな音を立てて目の前で閉じた。あれ以来もう何年もの間、ヴィクトルはまるで見えないガラスを踏みつけて割ってしまわないように、ずっと言動に気をつけて生きてきた。どこに足を付けたらいいかも見当がつかない状況で、けれど一つの間違いが全てを台無しにしてしまうという危機感は常に頭の中にあった。

 

ここで間違いを冒すわけにはいかない。勇利に完全に恋をしてしまった今、二人の間に横たわる問題を解決したいと願う今は。注意深く進まなければいけなかった。相応しいタイミングで、相応しい場所で、きちんと勇利に話しかけて、自分の正直な気持ちを誤解なく伝えたかった。

 

大会中の勇利は捕まえにくいことで知られていたけれど、試合初日、廊下でヴィクトルは勇利とすれ違った。すれ違うとき、勇利はヴィクトルを見つめ、お互いの存在を認めるように小さく頷いた。瞳には何らかの意図の光があった。一瞬ヴィクトルは面食らう。目が大きく見開かれ、肩を強ばらせたまま遠くへ去っていく勇利の姿を追って頭がゆっくり反転する。これまで勇利は睨む以外のやり方でヴィクトルを認識したことがなかった。今のだって友好的とはほど遠いものだったけれど、それでも今までにヴィクトルが受けてきた反応よりはずっと意味があるものに思えた。

 

生まれて初めて、勇利の方からの接触だった。接触と言うにはあまりにも短すぎたかもしれないけれど、初めての非敵対的な態度に、胸から心臓が飛び出そうだった。もう一年以上前のあの夜、ヴィクトルの昔のプログラムを滑ろうとさせた何かが、勇利の内側の何かに変化をもたらしたのかもしれない。そしてようやく、ついに、もう慣れてしまった燃えるような嫌悪以外の視線で、ヴィクトルを見ることができるようになったのかもしれない。その変化をもたらしたものが何なのかも、あの夜勇利に自分の昔のプログラムを滑らせたものが何なのかも分からなかったけれど、それでもそう考えると胸の奥に希望の光が燃え上がるのを止められなかった。

 

その希望の炎はショートプログラムの間から翌日のフリースケーティングまで、ずっとヴィクトルを支えて燃え続けた。翌日、勇利の滑走順は最初で、ヴィクトルはリンクサイドでしっかりとその演技が見られるよう、良い場所を陣取ろうとしていた。

 

氷の上に滑り出る勇利の全ての動きはこれまでにないほどの意志で満ちていて、瞳もその集中力を物語っていた。滑る勇利はいつも優美だったけれど、今回はそれだけでなく、全ての動きに目的と決意が溢れていて、まさに目を見張る美しさだった。プログラムの最初から最後まで、演技にはミスひとつなく、ジャンプもすべて決まっていく。よく知られたスタミナを存分に使い、ほとんどを後半に持って行く構成だった。高い技術レベルの動き一つ一つが力を削っていき、その輪郭に疲れが滲んでいくのが見て取れたけれど、それでも勇利は滑り続けた。少しもリズムを乱さずに。

 

観客は大興奮に包まれていた。勇利がジャンプを決めていく度に、歓声と口笛が沸き起こる。ヴィクトルも喉から心臓が飛び出そうなほどドキドキしながら見守った。後半も半ばに近づき、勇利は次のジャンプの準備をする。自分が目の当たりにしているものが信じられなくて、ヴィクトルは固まった。あれは、まるで…

 

その言葉が頭に浮かび終える前に、勇利は四回転フリップを跳ぶ。ヴィクトルにとって、自分はこのジャンプを跳ぶために生まれてきたと思うほどに馴染んだジャンプ。初めてジュニアグランプリファイナルで跳んだ時から、いつだってジャンプ構成に入れられる限り入れてきた。今やヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの代名詞と言われるほどにまで浸透したジャンプ。他にも跳べる四回転はたくさんあったけれど、ヴィクトルにとって四回転フリップは特別だった。

 

ヴィクトルに取って特別な四回転フリップを、勝生勇利は跳んだ。世界中の誰の目にも明らかに、堂々と。ここまでの演技で明らかに疲労が溜まってきていたようで、着氷には失敗し、すぐに立ち上がって滑り続ける。けれどヴィクトルには着氷失敗など気にならなかった。そのジャンプを跳んだことに変わりはないのだ。

 

廊下で交わした短い頷きのように、これは勇利からの接触だった。目立たなくて、僅かな瞬間だけのものだけど、接触には変わりない。勇利が四回転のレパートリーを増やしたいのなら、他にもジャンプはいくらだってある。四回転ループ、四回転ルッツ。他のジャンプにはそこまでヴィクトルとの繋がりはなかったし、ファン達も選手達もそれはよく知っていた。けれど勇利が跳んだのはそのジャンプではなかった。四回転フリップを跳んだのだ。まるで、ヴィクトルに呼びかけるように。自分のことをちゃんと見ていろと、呼びかけるように。

 

ヴィクトルはもう何年間も勇利から距離を置いて過ごしてきた。そして今、ついに、ずっと求めていた合図を受け取ったのだ。もう一度話しかけてみてもいいんだという合図を。

 

プログラムが終わり、額からは玉のような汗が流れ落ち、大きく激しく呼吸をしながら、勇利は最後の姿勢をほんの一秒保ってから氷の上に崩れ落ちる。見守るヴィクトルは心配になる。無理をしすぎていないだろうか。限界を超えて滑り続けることはスケーターならばよくあることだったし、無理をする痛みやその結果がもたらす苦しみはヴィクトルにもよく覚えがあった。

 

ほっとしたことに、勇利は比較的すぐに立ち上がってキスアンドクライへ向かう。滑走順のヴィクトルはリンクへ向かい、滑る準備をする。

 

それぞれの方向へ向かいながら、二人はすれ違う。近づいてくる勇利からヴィクトルは目を離せなかった。立ち止まって話す時間はなかった。勇利は点数の発表を聞かなければいけないし、ヴィクトルは自分の滑走の準備をしなければいけない。だからといってすれ違う勇利の姿に見とれてしまうのは止められなかった。

 

負荷の高いプログラムの影響はっきりと勇利の顔に表れていた。その舞いは美しく優雅で、抑えきれない野性的な情熱で満ちていて、勇利が持てるもの全てを捧げて踊りきったのは明らかだった。頬には赤みが差し、息は上がり、プログラムの途中から額に溢れた汗が、注意深く撫でつけられセットされていた髪から、僅かに乱れた前髪を額から眉にかけて張り付かせている。ここまで技術的に高いレベルのプログラムを滑ったのだから当然の結果だろうとヴィクトルには分かっていたけれど、すれ違う瞬間勇利が突き刺すような視線でこちらを見て、ヴィクトルの思考は思わず一気に全く違う方向へと飛び跳ねる。

 

数秒の間、勇利は視線を逸らさずにヴィクトルを睨みつけて、それからキスアンドクライへ向かう。ヴィクトルは勇利が去って行くのを見守った。突然、思いがけなく身体中が熱くなってきて、自分が次に滑らなければいけないということをほとんど忘れそうになった。場内のスピーカーから自分の名前が呼ばれ、忘我の状態から引き戻され、動かなければと頭の中の声が告げる。氷の上に足を踏み出して、リンクを取り囲む観客の声援を一身に浴びる。

 

リンクの中心へと向かうヴィクトルの耳にはそのほとんどが入ってこなかった。滑走直後の勇利を見たことで、ショートプログラムで自分が滑ったような無垢な愛情や好意とは全く違う類いの欲望が一気に蘇った。ヴィクトルは勇利に恋していたけれど、同時に勇利を求めていた。肉体的な欲望。今までに感じたことのないほどの激しさで。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XB7aftz6zY)の最初のメロディが響き渡ると、ヴィクトルは動き出す。数分前の勇利のイメージを脳裏に描いたまま、滑り始める。これは情欲と肉欲と渇望についての音楽だ。美しさの虜となり、その呪縛に苦しめられる男の物語。

 

初めてその姿を見たときから、ヴィクトルは勇利に魅了されていたけれど、今はその想いに食い尽くされそうなほど虜になっていた。他の何もこの気持ちを変えることはできなかった。何年もの間、勇利のことを知りたいと、側にいて笑顔にしたいと願いながら生きてきた。今でもその思いに変わりはない。けれど今の自分の感情には新たな側面が生まれていた。その思いは勇利の姿を見る度に大きくなり、今やヴィクトルは勇利を全く違う意味でも知り尽くしたかった。勇利に触れたい。呼吸が乱れて頬が上気するまで蕩けさせたい。その口が、声が、ヴィクトルの名を叫ぶまで。その思いにヴィクトルは一瞬ほとんど怖くなった。欲望を感じた経験はあるけれど、ここまで強い感情を感じたことは、これまでなかった。

 

勝生勇利は他に類を見ない唯一無二の存在だ。そしてその存在はヴィクトルの肉体にも魂にも刻み込まれてしまっている。何かを求めるという欲望が取ることのできるありとあらゆる形、ありとあらゆる方法で、ヴィクトルは勇利を求めていた。けれど、今でも勇利はヴィクトルのことを憎んでいる。触れることは叶わない。今のヴィクトルがいるところは、地獄の中でも最も苦しい種類の地獄だった。

 

全身の内側に燃えるような想いを一つ一つの動きに込めて、ヴィクトルは跳び、リンク中を大きく回るように滑る。目は観客席にぴたりと向けられていて、自分の頭から離れない男の姿をちらりとでも捉えようとしていた。勢いのあるプログラムでヴィクトルは激しく動いていたけれど、探し求める視界に見覚えのある黒髪が飛び込んできた。

 

視線を引き離し、ヴィクトルは次のスピンに入る。周囲の空気がものすごい速さで打ち付けてくるのを感じながら、心臓が狂ったように早鐘を打つのを感じながら。勇利がヴィクトルの人生に足を踏み入れた瞬間、知っていたと思った全てのことがひっくり返ってしまった。感情をさらけ出して滑る中で、動きの一つ一つに、その想いがあふれ出ていく。

 

プログラムが終わると、これがどれだけの負荷を自分に与えたかが身をもって感じられた。精根尽き果てたと同時に、最高の気分でもあった。何年も前に勇利は、スケートを滑る喜びをヴィクトルに思い出させてくれたけれど、今やヴィクトルは、それ以上のものを受け取っていた。勇利に出会う前の、空っぽで創造性を失いつつあった、すべてが退屈に見え始めていた、あの頃の自分に戻れる気がしなかった。勇利自身は知ることがなくても、勇利はヴィクトルをその状態からすらも救ったのだった。

 

キスアンドクライで隣に座ったヤコフが、穴が空きそうなほどヴィクトルの横顔を見つめているのが分かった。ヤコフはヴィクトルのプログラムを指図しようとするのはとうに諦めていたけれど、今年のプログラム用に選んだテーマにヤコフが驚いていたのは知っていて、その驚きがすぐに疑念に変わっていったのも分かっていた。とある日本人スケーターに対するヴィクトルの想いについてヤコフが知らなかったとしても、ヤコフは鋭いコーチだったし、自分のスケートに何か変化が起きたことは見抜かれているに違いない。

 

頭上のどこかからヴィクトルの点数が発表され、観客席からは狂ったような賞賛の歓声が上がった。点数を見た瞬間ヴィクトルの胸には嬉しさと誇りに思う気持ちが沸き起こり、振り向くと点数表を見つめるヤコフの顔にも小さな笑顔が浮かんでいた。高い点数だった。今までに見たことのないような、高い点数だった。滑っている時は滑ることそのものに飲み込まれるように滑り、このプログラムを捧げる相手のことで頭がいっぱいで、他のことを考える余裕などなかったけれど、こうして点数が目の前の画面から輝いて見下ろしてくると、胸の奥に嬉しさが沸き起こってきた。

 

このプログラムは完璧で、点数はそれを反映した。ヴィクトルはフリースケーティングの世界記録を更新したことはあったけれど、また、かなりの点差で、自分の記録を塗り替えたのだ。興奮状態のまま、ヴィクトルはできるだけすぐにキスアンドクライを出て、観客席の中に見慣れた黒髪を探そうとする。けれどどれだけ探しても、その姿は見つけられない。しばらくして勇利のコーチが座っているのを発見する。礼儀正しい、けれどどこか固い笑顔を浮かべたまま、他の観客と同じように拍手をしている。けれど、彼の生徒の姿はなかった。

 

その光景に、胸の中に落胆が大きく広がるのをヴィクトルは止められなかった。あのプログラムを滑っていた時に考えていたのは勇利のことだった。世界記録を塗り替えたあのプログラムは、勇利がヴィクトルの内側にもたらした感情と、何年も前に勇利が思い出させてくれたスケートへの決意だけで滑り切ったものだった。勇利についてのプログラムだった。勇利のためのプログラムだった。

 

ヴィクトルは世界記録を更新した。けれど、勇利はそこにはいなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

大会が終わってヴィクトルは勇利を探したけれど、どこにも見つけられなかった。

 

あの小さなアイコンタクトと頷き、そして四回転フリップは、ついにもう一度勇利に話しかけようと決意を固めるのに十分だった。自分はもともと忍耐強い方ではない。むしろ逆だった。自分が近くにいることで、勇利に明らかに不幸せな感情を引き起こしているのが肌で感じられるから、そのせいでこれまでずっと距離を置いていた。もしかしたらこれまで二人の間に距離を作っていた敵対的態度を勇利も横に置いて、ヴィクトルと話そうとしてくれているかもしれないという確かな確証を得た今、もう待つつもりなどなかった。

 

メダル表彰式に勇利は僅かな間だけ顔を出した。ヴィクトルの一つ下に立ち銀メダルを受け取ると、表彰式が終わるやいなや、ヴィクトルが瞬きする暇もなくすぐにどこかへ消えてしまった。めげずにヴィクトルも最低限自分を取り巻く報道陣やファン達の相手をしてから、できるだけすぐにその群衆から抜け出す。

 

勇利と本当に話す時が来たら、実際何を言うのか、確かにヴィクトルはあまり考えていなかった。けれど、その時が来たら何か思いつくだろうと思っていた。どれだけ勇利に対する自分の気持ちが深いかという話を、最初の会話でするのは無理だと分かっていたけれど、敵意で満ちていない言葉なら何でも、二人の間に隔たる溝を埋めていく第一歩には十分だろう。ここから始めていけばいいのだ。

 

選手控え室のエリアを探し終わると、ヴィクトルはまだ雑踏でざわめく表の廊下の方に出て行く。求める姿がいることを願いながら。ごった返す人の波が周りにわっと押し寄せて、雑音は耳をつんざくほどうるさかったけれど、数分ですぐにヴィクトルは見慣れた黒髪を数メートル先に見つけることができた。隣にはコーチが立っていて、手にはスーツケースのハンドルを握り、立ち去ろうとしている。

 

髪を後ろに撫でつけていたリンクでの出で立ちとは打って変わって、前髪が完全に額にかかっていて眼鏡をかけているけれど、勇利の姿ならヴィクトルはいつだってすぐに分かる。

 

「勇利」

遠ざかって消えていこうとする勇利に向かって、うるさい雑踏の中、叫ぶようにして呼びかける。数秒勇利は立ち止まり、ヴィクトルはこちらを振り向くことを期待した。振り向いて、人混みの向こうから呼びかけている自分に気づいてくれるのではないか。勇利は少し混乱したような表情でコーチの方へ振り向く。コーチは電話の最中で、勇利は僅かに肩をすくめると、また足を進める。ヴィクトルが立っている方には振り向きもしないで。

 

また、ヴィクトルの胸に落胆が広がった。人混みでぎゅうぎゅうになっている今は、どれだけ頑張っても勇利がスタジアムを立ち去る前に追いつくことは不可能だろうし、勇利は明らかに自分の声が聞こえなかったようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは向きを変えて、また選手控え室のエリアへ向かう。あまり意気消沈しすぎないように自分に言い聞かせながら。今回は勇利をつかまえることができなかったけれど、それでもきっともっと他の機会がこれから沢山あるはずだ。オリンピックはもう目前に迫っているし、世界選手権はその後すぐだ。勇利は両方に出場することが決まっている。今回は話す機会がなかったとしても、きっともうすぐその日は来る。

 

自分と勇利の間にある問題を一度の会話で魔法みたいに解決できるとはヴィクトルも思っていなかったけれど、それでも、もしそのチャンスが与えられたなら、少なくともその問題の解決に向かって動き始めることはできる。そしてもし、運命の女神がヴィクトルに情けをかけるなら、いつかライバルというだけでなく、勇利の近くに友達としていられるようになるかもしれない。そしてもし本当に本当にヴィクトルに幸運があれば、もしかしたら、ヴィクトルと同じ気持ちを勇利は返してくれるかもしれない。これまでずっとヴィクトルが勇利に恋してきたのと、同じように。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

sebuckwheat @ sebuckwheat · 34分前

勝生があの四回転フリップ転んだのほんとざまあwww　あんな素人がなんで人気あるのか分からん

 

 

evermoredeath @ evermoredeath · 31分前

@sebuckwheat 何でキモいにニキフォロフファンはいつも勇利を攻撃するの??? 勇利のプログラムは本当に本当に良かったよ。ジャンプに失敗するのなんてどの選手にだってあることだしスケートファンだったらそれを理由に攻撃したりしない。ニキフォロフファン以外は。いっつもニキフォロフファンだけが勇利を目の敵にしてる

 

 

simplekitty @ simplekitty · 26分前

@sebuckwheat 勇利はすごい選手だしヴィクトルはジャンプ一本で脚を台無しにした残念な負け犬なんだから黙ってたら？

 

 

 

dianastar @ dianastar · 23分前

@simplekitty だから勝生ファンは嫌われるんだよ。みんなすごい失礼だし妄想ばっかりだし、本当に良いスケーターを見極める目がない。

 

 

 

dianastar @ dianastar · 23分前

@simplekitty それにヴィクトルが怪我した時に跳んでたのは四回転ルッツだよ。勝生にはたどり着けないレベル

 

 

 

books-are-way-better-than-movies@books-are-way-better-than-movies · 17分前

勝生ってほんとヴィクトルの下手くそな偽物だよね。四回転フリップ跳ぼうとしたとこでほんと分かった。好きになれる余地がどこにあるのか???

 

 

 

maracate @maracate · 11分前

@books-are-way-better-than-movies ライバル関係だけだよね、注目されてるのって。それ以外注目するようなところなんてないし、ファンになる要素もない

 

 

 

shiftyshar @shiftyshar · 9分前

@maracate 勇利があんだけヴィクトルを憎んでるの最高じゃね(握り拳)

 

 

pvtdoughnuthole@ pvtdoughnuthole · 6分前

@maracate ちょっと、勇利のいいところ他にもっとあるよ！ファンには本当に優しいし、色んな慈善運動やってるし、インタビューでもほんと素直で優しい人なんだよ

 

 

 

flyingsuits @ flyingsuits-blog-blog · 5分前

@pvtdoughnuthole そうかもだけどヴィクトルだってそんくらいやってるよ。っていうかヴィクトルはそれに加えて四回転フリップ成功させるからね。勝生は単なるヴィクトルのコピー

 

 

 

dyingseas@ dyingseas · 2分前

 

@flyingsuits-blog-blog そもそも何で勝生は四回転フリップ跳ぼうとするの？意味ある？やろうとすればするほど安っぽいヴィクトルの偽物になる一方じゃん。なんでそうまでして跳ぼうとするのか分かんない

 

 

 

goldenwinterlight @ goldenwinterlight · 1分前

専門家に聞いてみようぜ。おーい @V-nikiforov 氏、勝生氏を嫌ってるんだよね？ちょっとアホな勝生ファンに黙っとけって言ってくれないかな

 

 

 

queenflorence @ queenflorence · 1分前

絶対ヴィクトルがそんなの答える訳ないじゃんうけるw 一日何百人が本人にリプ送ってると思う？そもそも見ないだろうちらのツイートなんて。だいたいインタビューでも勝生についての質問には答えないし、絶対返事なんて来ないね

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

オリンピックに至るまでの日程を、ヴィクトルは日に日に興奮が増していくのを感じながら過ごしていた。4年前に参加したときも、同じような興奮を感じていたけれど、今回はそれが10倍くらいに膨れあがっていた。

 

前回のオリンピックは、ヴィクトルは20歳で、観客を驚かせる力が徐々になくなりつつあると感じ始めていた時だった。ヴィクトルが獲得した金メダルは全員が予測して期待していた通りの結果で、その瞬間を境に、ヴィクトルの創造性は下り坂を辿りつつあった。そこを勇利に救われたのだった。試合に出る興奮はあったけれど、スケートへの情熱を失いつつあった時期だった。

 

けれど今年は、その興奮はヴィクトルの内側にありありと感じられ、スケートへの情熱も一緒に戻ってきていた。たった一人の人間のおかげだった。そして何よりも、同じ大会で勇利と戦えるということは、ようやく初めてちゃんと勇利と話せる機会があるかもしれないということだった。

 

けれど、勇利を探そうとするヴィクトルの努力のほとんどは徒労に終わった。大会中はつかまえにくい事で知られる勇利だったけれど、今回はいつも以上にそうだった。ヴィクトルが出席した公式のイベントや非公式のパーティーに、勇利の姿は見当たらなかった。頭の一部でヴィクトルは、他の大勢のアスリート達と交流しないで勇利は何をしているのだろうと疑問に思った。皆、自分の人生で最も誉れ高い試合に出場するために、ロシアに集まっているというのに。

 

人目を避けがちな勇利は、それにもかかわらず多くの人々に知られていて、好かれていた。若いアスリートの多くがオリンピックという注目と派手な時間の過ごし方を楽しんでいる中で、勇利がどうして同じように楽しんでいないのかというのは謎でもあった。ヴィクトルが前に参加したオリンピックでは、興奮と名声のただ中で、少しだけこの雰囲気を楽しみすぎたことを思い出した。実際の試合で感じた空虚さを別にしても。

 

若いうちは皆ある程度、はしゃぐことが許されている。ヴィクトルもその機会が訪れた時、それを逃さなかった。量と回数、両方の意味で飲み過ぎた記憶や、熱い身体と身体が押しつけられて踊ったり祝ったりした記憶はなんとなくある。オリンピックの最中に自分がいるという興奮が、一番はっきりと思い出せる4年前の記憶だった。

 

今年のヴィクトルはもっと落ち着いていた。24歳は年寄りの部類に入るわけでは必ずしもないけれど、ちゃんとしろ、と事あるごとに怒鳴るヤコフの忠告がようやく身にしみ始めてきた時期だった。何よりも、ヴィクトルには前回のようなことをもう一度繰り返したい気持ちは全くなかった。そういう機会はあったけれど、ヴィクトルは興味がなかった。それがどのような機会でも。相手が誰でも。興味があるのはたった一人だった。

 

ヴィクトルを求めてやってくるあまり魅力的ではない一夜の相手の申し出を受ける気持ちも全くなかった。どうしてか、頭に浮かぶのは勇利のことだけだったし、欲しいのは勇利ただ一人だけだったから。確かに、もしかしたら勇利も同じような機会が目の前に訪れたら、その申し出を受けているのかもしれないと考えることはあった。勇利は20歳で、ヴィクトルが前のオリンピックに参加した時と同じ年齢だった。勇利は若くて美しく、いかに人目を避けることで知られてはいても、プライベートで誰かと共に過ごしていないとは限らなかった。喜んで勇利と一緒に時間を過ごすであろう人々をヴィクトルは何人も知っていたし、もし勇利がそういった申し出を受けるなら、それを恨むことなどヴィクトルにはできなかった。4年前には同じ事をしていたのだから。

 

自分と勇利をつなぎ止めるものはなかった。何の期待も、予感もなかった。何年もの間、ちゃんとした会話さえしないで過ごしてきたのだ。勇利はヴィクトルのものですらないのだ。自分が触れたいと思うやり方で、誰かが勇利に触れていると思うと、胸の奥からじわりと嫉妬に襲われそうになるけれど、いつもヴィクトルはそれをすぐに抑え込んだ。まずは勇利と話さなければ。勇利のことをもっと知って、もし勇利さえ許してくれるのなら、そこからちゃんとした関係を築いていきたい。

 

初めて勇利の姿をちゃんと目にしたのは、試合の滑走時だった。ピチット・チュラノンのソーシャルメディアや勇利のコーチの公式声明から、勇利がフリースケーティングのプログラムをグランプリファイナルの時からまったく変えてきたことは知っていた。全体的に興奮で包まれたスタジアムに、勇利が最後の演技のために氷へ滑り出る。

 

ヴィクトルもちょうど自分のフリースケーティングを滑り終えたところで、点数の発表を聞くとそのままリンクサイドに残り、勇利が氷に滑り出ていくのを見つめる。自分のプログラムは高い点数を獲得した。グランプリファイナルの時ほどではなかったけれど、高い点数だった。それでも、勇利を求める気持ちはグランプリファイナルの時とまったく変わらなかった。むしろ、前よりも増していた。勇利の側にいたい、まずは友達として、それからいつか愛し合えるようになれたら、そして自分では経験したことのない、周りから聞いた美しい愛の物語のあれこれを、勇利と一緒に経験できたら、という願いと一緒に。

 

これまでに付き合ったことがある人も何人かいた。その関係を楽しんで、愛情を感じたことがある人もいた。お互いに楽しいと思える関係だったけれど、それらはじきに、自然に終わりを告げた。何年も前、勝つためには氷に魂を売らなければならないと告げられたヴィクトルのスケートへの献身は、誰との付き合いでも最終的に二人を別々の道に歩ませる。そのことをヴィクトルは分かっていた。それか、長い時間を共にするには二人の愛情が持たないのだった。過去の相手とは良い距離を保っていたし、時々まだ会話をするような相手もいたけれど、その中の誰とも長続きはしなかったし、本当の意味で恋に落ちたことはなかった。勇利に出会うまでは。勇利が全てを変えてしまうまでは。

 

勇利はリンクの中心まで滑ってくると、その集中はすべて内側に向けられていた。声援を送って勇利の名前を叫ぶ観客の方にも、勇利をじっと見つめるジャッジの方にも、一度も目を向けない。代わりに、勇利の精神は内側にある勇利にしか見えないイメージに集中していた。空気中には何か電気が走るような興奮が満ちていて、ヴィクトルの背筋にもぞくりと興奮が走る。そして観客の声援はすぐに興奮を保った静寂へと落ち着く。

 

数秒の間、勇利はただそこに立っていた。身じろぎもせずに、目は閉じたまま。そして最初の[メロディ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3QjIdDDKoZRyfWDKZC4Ayb)が突然スタジアム中に響き渡り、勇利は動き始める。音楽に乗って、氷の上を美しく易々と滑っていき、ヴィクトルは息をのむ。

 

滑る勇利はいつも目が覚めるほど美しかったけれど、今回の勇利は完璧な自信で、動くもの全てを支配下に入れているようだった。一つ一つの動きが美しい無数の感情で満たされ、勇利を内側から照らしているようだった。氷の中心で、勇利は輝くように滑っていく。

 

その崇高とも言える演技に圧倒されていて、ヴィクトルは音楽が最後のクレッシェンドにたどり着き、勇利の次のスピンが最後のスピンであることもほとんど忘れてしまいそうだった。リンクの中心で勢いよく回転する勇利の姿がぼやけていく。

 

プログラムがついに終わりを告げてしまい、ヴィクトルはがっかりしたような気持ちになった。勇利はぴたりと動きを止め、ヴィクトルの周りの観客は狂ったように拍手と賞賛の声を送っている。理不尽な頭の一部は、永遠に終わって欲しくないと願っていた。ずっと勇利が滑っていくのを見ていたい。全方向から降ってくる観客の声援を受け止めると、リンクの上の勇利の目が涙で濡れ始め、感情があふれ出しているようだった。生々しく曝け出された、素直な感情がそこにあった。その姿はとても、とても美しかった。

 

少しよろけながら、勇利はキスアンドクライへ向かい、点数の発表を待つ。ヴィクトルは勇利に見とれていて気が散っていて、観客が怒号のような興奮に包まれた、点数の発表を完全に聞き逃した。点数表を見上げると、勇利の名前があった。順位表の一番上に鎮座している。ヴィクトル自身の名前の上に。

 

勇利はやったのだ。

 

勇利は勝ったのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

「目に見えてがっかりしていないね。もっと落ち込んでるかと思ったよ」

メダル表彰式へ向かう道すがら、クリスがヴィクトルに話しかける。ヴィクトルは当たり障りなく肩をすくめる。頭の中ではまだ、勇利が自分が成し遂げたことを理解した瞬間のあの表情を思い出していて、口元には小さく笑みが浮かんでいた。

 

他のどの試合でもないオリンピック金メダリストというタイトルを奪われたことは確かに悔しかったけれど、勇利が最高の状態でスケートを滑り切ったのを見られたことは、どんな金メダルよりも貴重だった。勇利のプログラム、そしてその滑りを見られた幸運にヴィクトルは感謝したし、勇利が今受け取っている賞賛も、これから首に掛けられる金メダルも、すべてを余すところなく正当に受け取る資格が勇利にはあった。ヴィクトルは勇利に負けたかもしれないけれど、気品と礼儀を忘れずに負けを認めることはできる。

 

「あーあ、かなりの重症のようだね」

そう言ったクリスの表情は面白がる色と、少しぞっとしたような色が混ざっていて、ヴィクトルにもそれは否定できなかった。クリスは呆れたように天井を見て、けれどそれ以上何も言おうとはしなかった。二人はメダル表彰式が行われるスタジアムの中央へ足を進める。

 

表彰式そのものはもう何度も経験してきたものだから、ヴィクトルはその大部分をほとんど意識に入れず、代わりに視界の隅に入る勇利を、不自然にならないように、可能な限り見つめ続けた。勇利は表彰式の間中ずっと笑顔が絶えず、燃えるような誇り高さと歓喜でその瞳は輝いていた。スタジアムの照明に反射して光るメダルの金色が、瞳に浮かぶ金色の輝きを一層引き立てていた。

 

暫くしてヴィクトルは勇利の方に振り向く。得るべくして得た賞賛と賛美の下で輝く勇利の姿をきちんと正面から見つめたかった。カメラは三人に向けられていたけれど、クリスも勇利の方を見上げていたし、フラッシュを焚くカメラクルーにも、自分たちを見守る何千人という観客に怪しまれることはないだろう。

 

「そこからの眺めはどう？」

 

勇利の声にヴィクトルは驚いて一瞬動きが止まる。勇利は表彰台の頂点からじっとヴィクトルを見つめ返し、片方の眉がつり上げられ、唇には挑戦するような笑みが浮かんでいる。明らかに勇利を見つめていたことが本人に気づかれていて、その言葉にヴィクトルの目が大きく見開かれ、頬が熱くなる。

 

確かに、勇利の眺めは最高だった。ヴィクトルは勇利という最高の眺めを非常に楽しんでいて、勇利は明らかにそれに気づいていた。ヴィクトルがずっとあからさまに勇利を見つめていたことに対して、勇利は怒っているようにも苛立っているようにも見えなかった。その代わり、勇利は面白がるような表情のまま、まるでヴィクトルの返事を待っているかのように、眉をつり上げたままヴィクトルを見つめ返す。

 

勇利の向こう側の表彰台の少し低いところから、クリスが笑っているのが聞こえた。ヴィクトルが勇利を見つめていたことが本人にバレていたことに加えて、勇利がまるで予想外に、からかように、悪戯っぽく、色っぽく、ヴィクトルに話しかけてきたことが面白くて仕方ないようだった。

 

勇利の言葉には、確実にヴィクトルに向けた色気が含まれていた。それ以外に解釈のしようがない。それに気づくとヴィクトルの頬はもっと赤くなった。自分はずっと公の場で明らかに、表彰台の自分より上に立つ勇利の姿に見惚れていて、勇利はそれをからかうような、挑発するような笑みで指摘してきて、答えを要求している。全く予想外の展開だったけれど、喜ばしくない訳がなく、ヴィクトルは唾を飲み込んだ。突然口の中が乾いて、思うように舌が動かせなくなる。

 

急いでヴィクトルはちらりと視線を自分たち3人に向けられたカメラの方に移して、最善の答えが何か考える。同じような色っぽさで返すのが直感的な答えだったけれど、まさにこの瞬間まで、勇利はまだヴィクトルを嫌っているという様子を崩すようなことを何一つしてこなかった。勇利が自分のどんな反応を期待しているのか、あまり自信がなかった。その上、今まで勇利に話しかけようとした時、いつだって自分は何かを間違えて会話をめちゃくちゃにしてきてしまっていた。何千人もの人々、何百というカメラの前で、再び同じ間違いをしてしまうような危険を冒したくなかった。

 

幸か不幸か、どちらかヴィクトルには分からなかったけれど、次の瞬間メインのカメラクルーが、集合写真を撮るために3人に表彰台から降りるよう呼びかけた。毎度のことであっても、勇利の隣に移動し、カジュアルさを装って片腕を勇利の肩に回すと、心臓の鼓動の速さが増す。リラックスしたポーズのはずだったけれど、内心ではすべてを意識していた。自分が触れている勇利の身体がどんな風に動いているか、すべての詳細が感じられた。

 

勇利はしなやかな体躯で、肩には筋肉が付いていたけれど引き締まっていて、ヴィクトルの腕の中にぴったりとおさまった。ヴィクトルの身体の下で、勇利はヴィクトルと同じように熱を持っている。多分自分が必要以上に近くに立っていて、必要以上にしっかりと勇利の肩を掴んでいることに気づいてはいたけれど、ヴィクトルは自分を止められなかった。何年もの間距離を置くことを余儀なくされてきてから、今勇利の近くに立つことができ、触れることができる。その機会をヴィクトルは永遠に手放したくなかった。特にたった今、あんなやりとりがあった後では。

 

メインのカメラクルーはこれで十分と判断するまで何枚も写真を撮り続け、それが終わってからメダリスト達にリラックスするように告げる。写真撮影が終わると、勇利はすぐさま勢いよくヴィクトルから離れ、失われた温かさから突然空虚さを覚える。二人はまだスタジアムの真ん中で人々に囲まれたまま立っている。公式の表彰式は終了し、観客やテレビカメラの視線がようやく彼らから離れはじめる。

 

勇利を見つめたまま、ヴィクトルは少し眉根を寄せる。勇利の意図は何なのだろうか。勝生勇利はずっと謎めいた存在だったけれど、今その不可解さは大きく増した。一年以上前、ヴィクトルの昔のプログラムを、誰もいないリンクで勇利は愛情を込めて滑った。いつもヴィクトルが近くにいる時に露わにする嫌悪とは全く対照的な様子で。そして今シーズン、勇利は自身のプログラムに四回転フリップを追加してきた。ヴィクトルの代名詞とも言われるジャンプを。これまでヴィクトルはスケートを通じて勇利に語りかけてきた。勇利も、もしかしたら同じ事をしているのかもしれない。

 

そしてたった数分前、勇利を表彰台の下から見つめ続けたヴィクトルに対して、勇利はまっすぐ自分を見つめ返し、挑戦的な態度で不敵な笑みを浮かべ、色っぽい誘うような言葉を投げてきた。その一つ一つが、もう何年も勇利が公の場で見せていた勇利像とは全く違う姿を露わにしていくようだった。けれど写真撮影が終わると、勇利はまるで汚らわしいとでもいうようにヴィクトルの腕を振り払い、今や再び嫌悪をその瞳に露わにした以前の態度に戻っている。どう理解したらいいかも分からなかったし、勇利が何を求めているのかも分からなかった。

 

ヴィクトルが見つめる前で、勇利は鋭い視線でヴィクトルを睨み返し、その視線を自分の首から下げられた金メダルに移す。そして再び視線をヴィクトルに戻し、また片方の眉をつり上げ、優しさとは正反対の笑みを歪んだ口元に浮かべる。この視線の意図は明らかだった。視線は更にヴィクトルの首から下げられた銀メダルに移って、だめ押しのようにその意図をあからさまにする。

 

侮辱されたと感じるべきだろうということは分かっていたけれど、またあまりに予想外の展開に全てを持って行かれる。ついさっき、あんなにカジュアルに、表彰台の上で勇利はヴィクトルに誘うような言葉を投げつけてきた。そしてその後すぐ、彼になら負けても構わないと思っている相手から、2位についた事実を嘲笑されるとはまったく予想もしていなかった。ヴィクトルが何か言おうと口を開く前に、クリスが二人の間に入って、ヴィクトルの視界を遮りながら勇利の勝利を祝う言葉を告げる。

 

自分と勇利の間にちょうどよく邪魔が入ったことで、ヴィクトルはゆっくり自分の頭の中で考える時間が出来る。勇利と見つめ合っていた視線が逸れると、リンクサイドでヤコフがこっちに来いと手を振っているのが見えた。長年のヴィクトルのスポンサー企業の人間が、明らかに不愉快そうに隣に立っている。10秒以内にそちらに行かないとヤコフに殺されそうな勢いだった。

 

クリスと喋っている勇利の方をちらりと見やってから、ヴィクトルはコーチのいる方へ向かう。まだ勇利と話したい気持ちはあったけれど、勇利の行動は今まで以上にヴィクトルを混乱させたし、自分から何か行動を起こす前にもっと考える時間が必要だった。勇利は自分を嫌っていることで知られているし、今さっきの嘲りにはほとんど悪意のようなものが感じられて、けれどそれらの事実は今までヴィクトルが勇利について知ってきた沢山の事実と辻褄が合わなかった。勝生勇利はこれまで以上に不可解な謎めいた存在で、自分がどういう感情を持っていようとも、内側にもどかしい苛立ちが溜まっていくのを止められなかった。ヴィクトルが求めているのはただ一つ、勇利を理解したいということだけだった。勇利を理解して、もっとお互いのことを知っていきたい。けれど、いつも二人の間にやりとりがある度に、それすら無理なように思えてくるのだった。

 

ヤコフはリンクサイドでヴィクトルと合流し、明らかに激怒しているスポンサーに、表彰物のとびっきりの笑顔を見せる。勇利に負けたことは、ヴィクトル自身はそこまで気にしていなかったけれど、自分の収入源であるスポンサーにとって彼らの重要なスターであり金の卵が表彰台の一番上から突き落とされたということは明らかに重要な事態であった。スポンサーを満足させて収入源を絶やさないようにするためには、ヴィクトルの方でちゃんと彼らの被害を最小限にするよう対応をしなければならなかった。

 

少しの間、ヴィクトルは勝生勇利のことを頭の横に置いておいて、後で考えると心に決めた。もう少し時間ができてから、相手が一体何を考えて、何を求めているのか、考えることができるようになってから。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

数時間後、ヴィクトルは疲れ切っていた。様々なスポンサーとの電話やミーティングは予想よりずっと長引いて、なんとかオリンピックで金メダルを逃したことを上手い言葉で丸め込んで大事にならないようにすることには成功したけれど、それでも長く疲れる一日の終わり、ヴィクトルは何よりもベッドに頭から跳び込んで眠ってしまいたかった。選手達の公式のパーティはもうそろそろ終わる時間だったし、それが終わっても絶対に続けて行われているであろう非公式のパーティーに参加する義務はなかった。クリスはきっとそこにいるだろうとヴィクトルは思った。クリスはそういった機会を逃さない。けれど自分の方はそんな気分にはなれなかった。

 

重い足を引きずってヴィクトルは部屋へ向かう。あくびをしながら、スポンサーの対応をしている間ずっと着ていることを強制されていたネクタイを引っ張って外そうとしながら。部屋のドアの前にたどり着く直前に、携帯の通知音が鳴り響き、メッセージの着信を告げる。

 

**クリス・ G：**

> パーティに来なよ、ヴィクトル！

 

ヴィクトルは少し笑って、すぐに「ごめん、疲れてるんだ、またね」と打って返事を送る。クリスと浮かれ騒ぐのはいつだって楽しいけれど、今日はさすがに長い一日だったし、本当にもうただ眠りたかった。1秒後すぐに通知音が響いて、ヴィクトルはまた画面を見下ろす。浮かんでいる文字列に目を走らせる。

 

**クリス・ G：**

> 早く降りておいで、ニキフォロフ。君が絶対見逃したくないことが起きてるよ…

 

ヴィクトルは眉根を寄せながら返事を書き始めるけれど、すぐに書いたものを消して画面をオフにする。クリスは時々やたら大げさに話を盛ることはあっても、その意図は必ず善意からで、更にクリスはフィギュアスケート界のゴシップを全て知っている。もしアフターパーティで何かが起きていて、ヴィクトルが見逃したくないものだとクリスが判断したなら、きっとその通りのことが起きているに違いない。

 

急いでヴィクトルは自分の部屋に入って、外して手に持っていたネクタイをベッドの上に放り投げ、スーツのジャケットを脱ぐと、シャツの袖をまくって、これから参加するパーティに合った、もう少しカジュアルな格好になるようにする。下に降りるつもりではいたけれど、そこまで長居するつもりはなかった。クリスが自分に伝えたことが何なのかを見たら、すぐに帰るつもりだった。

 

そう考えながらヴィクトルは長く続く階段を降りていくと、もう既にホテルの宴会場で響いている音楽のリズムが聞こえてくる。近づいていくにつれて音楽はどんどん大きな音でうるさくなっていき、それに混じって選手達がパーティを楽しんでいる声が聞こえてくる。口笛を吹いたり叫んだり歓声を上げたり、皆それぞれここ数日の試合の緊張と重圧が終わったことでようやく自由にできるようになったといった様子だった。

 

宴会場へと続く大きな両開きのドアの前に立つと、騒音が一番大きく響いてくる。ヴィクトルはそっとドアを開けて滑り込むように中に入る。自分が着いたことが気づかれないようにと祈りながら。周りを見渡してクリスの姿を人混みの中に探そうとするけれど、ヴィクトルの目はその部屋の中心に吸い寄せられる。そこで起きていたのは…

 

ヴィクトルは呆然として口がぽかんと空くのがわかった。熱が全身をかけぬけて、頬が燃えるような赤に変わる。目の前に起きていることが信じられなくて、ヴィクトルは顎が抜けるんじゃないかというほど驚いた。突然口の中が乾いて、何度も唾を飲み込んで、自分が宴会場の中心で起きているそれに見とれていることに誰にも気づかれる前に、少しでも冷静さを保とうとする。宴会場の中心で進行中のそれは、まるで誰もが今夜のメインの出し物のように楽しんでいるようだった。

 

勝生勇利がダンスフロアの真ん中に設置されたポールからぶら下がっている。太腿だけでその体重を支え、その背中は完璧な弧を描いて反り返っている。フィギュアスケーターとして鍛えられ引き締まった身体の線を余すところなく晒しながら。どういう訳か勇利は洋服をだいぶ脱ぎ捨てていて、ぴったりした黒いボクサーパンツと胸元がゆるく大きく開けられたシャツだけを身につけている。歪んだネクタイがほとんど解けかかって、首に引っかかっている。宴会場の暖かい黄色い照明が、まるで勇利を輝かせるように照らし出して、露わになっている肌の上に、激しいダンスの運動量のせいで浮かぶ汗が、艶っぽく輝くのが見える。

 

会場は人でいっぱいだった。多くの人がまだうるさく響く音楽に合わせて踊ったり、飲んだりしていたけれど、それでもほとんどの視線は勇利に向けられていた。勇利がポールを片手で掴んでまっすぐに体重を支えると、賞賛と挑発の混じった口笛が飛び交う。天井からの強い照明と、ぶつかりあう身体の熱で部屋の中は熱かった。ドアの前で凍りついているヴィクトルは、汗が額に浮かび始めているのを感じる。

 

「ほら、君が見逃したくないものが見られるって言っただろ」

含み笑いを秘めた声が後ろから聞こえて、ヴィクトルは現実へ引き戻され、驚いて跳び上がる。クリスが隣に立っていた。おそらく意図的に勇利よりも服を脱いでいて、下着だけが僅かな謙虚さで身体を覆っている。ヴィクトルの赤らんだ頬と、視線がちらちらと未だ驚異的なショーを群衆の声援と共に繰り広げている勇利の方と行ったり来たりしていることに気づくと、クリスは自分のしたことに満足した笑みを浮かべる。

 

ヴィクトルはクリスに跪いて感謝の意を述べたいのか、パーティに呼び出されたことを呪いたいのか分からなくなる。ほとんど裸になって、ポールの上で身体的に無理とも思えるような姿勢になっている勇利を見られたことは神の恩恵みたいなものだったけれど、同時に最悪の種類の拷問でもあった。ヴィクトルは勇利に恋をしていて、勇利を求めていて、けれどその二つのどちらも実現するのには少しも近づいていなかった。勇利はまるで禁断の果実のようだった。完璧で、ヴィクトルを誘惑してきて、それでいて絶対に手の届かない遠くにあるのだ。

 

「君のためを思っていないなんて、思わないでほしいな」

クリスは冗談めかして、ヴィクトルの肩に手を回しながら、衝撃と畏怖が同時に浮かんでいるヴィクトルの表情を見て笑う。

「君は絶対に手に入れられない人に惚れた馬鹿かもしれないけど、でも僕がこんな素晴らしい光景を君から取り上げられる訳がないだろう？彼、すごいショーをしていると思わない？」

 

クリスが言ったことの事実を否定する気になどなれなかった。自分が遠くから恋に落ちた勇利は優しくて正直で、少し内気で控えめだった。けれど目の前にいる勇利はまったくその姿からはほど遠い。そしてヴィクトルがたった今発見したこの勇利の新しい一面に、完全に夢中になっていないと言えば真っ赤な嘘になる。自信と色気に満ちあふれていて、部屋中の全員の目を独り占めすることにまったく抵抗がないその姿。勇利を見つめる全員の欲望がその視線に現れているようで、ヴィクトルはほとんど彼らの劣情が感じられるような気がした。一つ一つ明らかになっていく勇利の一面は、もっともっと深くヴィクトルを恋の淵の深みへと誘っていく。特にこの一面は、無垢とはほど遠い愛のもう一つの一面にもっと熱を与え、燃えさからせるようだった。

 

会場の中心で勇利は振り子のように前方に倒れる。ポールは太腿の間にしっかりと挟まれている。片手も軽くポールを握り、もう片方の手は前方へと差し出される。体勢の変化で初めて勇利が会場の入り口の方を向く。二人の間にある距離を超えて自分と勇利の目が合ったその瞬間を、ヴィクトルはほとんど感じ取ることができた。火花のような電流が空中を駆け抜け、全身が総毛立つ。

 

勇利の表情が途端に歪む。ヴィクトルをまっすぐに見つめたまま、その目が細まり、口元が歪み、聞き慣れない言語で何か鋭く乱暴な響きの言葉をうなるように口にする。勇利が言った言葉は一つも理解できなかったけれど、その響きと、非難するようにヴィクトルを指さす人差し指から、きっとその言葉は礼儀正しさからはほど遠い、乱暴な二人称を表す言葉に近いものなのだろう。直感的にヴィクトルは振り向いて、勇利が指し示す相手が後ろにいないかどうか確認するけれど、そこにあったのは閉じられた固い木で出来たドアだけだった。

 

ヴィクトルの隣でクリスがくすくす笑いを初めて、ヴィクトルはなるべく無表情を装いながら、もう一度正面に向き直る。部屋中の全ての目が同時にヴィクトルに注がれ、ヴィクトルは唾を飲み込んだ。全員が視線を逸らしてくれるよう祈る。この会話は人前でしたい類のものではなかった。

 

「やあ、勇利」

ヴィクトルはなるべく穏やかに声をかけると、ヴィクトルを睨みつける勇利の目に危険な光が浮かぶ。まだポールの上でバランスを取りながら、髪が後ろに撫でつけられたまま、片手がヴィクトルを呪うように指す。表彰台の上で交わした僅かな言葉以外、もう何年も二人はちゃんとした会話を交わしたことがなかった。そして勇利の態度から、この会話の展開もあまり好ましいものにならなさそうだとすぐに感じる。

 

躊躇いがちなヴィクトルの挨拶を無視して、勇利はまた最初の言葉と同じ言語で、何か早口な音の羅列を投げつける。日本語だろうとヴィクトルは推測した。これまでにきちんとしてきた勉強と自然な才能のおかげで、競技生活を続けながらヴィクトルはいくつか外国語を流暢に話せるようになってはいたけれど、日本語はその一つではなかった。初歩的な質問やそれに対する答え、そして相手を褒める言い方など、いくつか簡単なフレーズは覚えていた。けれど、目の前で勇利が素早く繰り出す炎のような言葉を理解するのには全く足りなかった。

 

もし時間があれば、勇利の口から発せられるその言葉の響きにゆっくりと聞き入っただろう。けれど、部屋中の目はヴィクトルか、もう一方の、ポールの上で半裸になって体勢を支えながらヴィクトルに向かって怒鳴り続ける男に向けられていて、そんな時間はなかった。

 

ヴィクトルからの反応がないと分かると、勇利はまた何か違う、なぜだか罵り言葉のようにしか聞こえない何かを叫んだ。どう返事をすれば良いか頭の中でパニックに陥っていると、突然クリスが自分のシャツの背中をつかんで、ヴィクトルを前方へ突き出す。蹈鞴を踏みながらヴィクトルは、勇利がポールの上で体勢を保ち続ける部屋の中心へと押し出される。

 

無力さを感じながら少し周りを見渡し、ヴィクトルはクリスに助けを求めるような視線を送ったけれど、クリスはずっと笑っていて全然役に立たない。どのみちヴィクトルは日本語が話せなかったし、宴会場にいるほとんどの選手の訝しげな視線から、それは皆同じようだった。ぐるりと辺りを見回すと、勇利と同じ日本代表チームの面々は誰もこのパーティには来ていないようで、勇利が一体何を言っているのか、通訳を頼めそうな人は誰もいない。勇利はまだヴィクトルに向かって叫び続けている。その言葉は激しく、怒りがこもっている。

 

「えーと…ごめん？」

ヴィクトルはおずおずと口にする。勇利が何を言っているのかも、自分が何に対して謝っているのかも分からなかったけれど、目の前の怒りを少しでも鎮められるように祈る。けれどその言葉は正反対の効果があったようで、勇利は突然動き出し、身体を反転させつつポールを滑り降りて、おぼつかない足取りで床に、ヴィクトルの目の前に降り立つ。そこで初めてヴィクトルは気づいた。勇利の目はぼんやりとしていて、まるで床が動いているかのように動きはふらふらしている。

 

勇利は酔っ払っているのだ。かなりの勢いで。立っているのが困難なほどに。ヴィクトルが一瞬、この様子から予想できる血中アルコール濃度の中、いかに勇利が技巧的にポールダンスの動きを数分前まで繰り出していたか、感心した次の瞬間、勇利が突然バランスを崩し、前に数歩進み、ヴィクトルの腕の中に倒れ込んでくる。

 

直感的に倒れてきた身体を受け止め、降ってきた予想外の重みにヴィクトルは思わず驚きの声が出る。なんとか勇利をまっすぐ立たせようとするけれど、勇利は完全に足の力も抜けていて、全体重をヴィクトルの腕に預けていた。後ろの方から携帯のカメラのシャッター音が聞こえて、ヴィクトルが振り向いて睨むと、クリスはウィンクをして軽い調子で親指を立てながら、またもう一枚と携帯のカメラをこちらに向ける。

 

ひとまずクリスのことは無視することにして、ヴィクトルは勇利の方に注意を戻す。腕の中で完全に力が抜けたまま、ヴィクトルを見上げて睨みつけている。日本語で理解できない言葉を呟きながら、ヴィクトルの胸元を指先で強くつついている。

 

再び会場に喧噪が戻り、パーティも元通りに進み始めている。けれどまだ結構な数の視線が、何か劇的な事件が起こるに違いないと、二人に向けられていた。泥酔した勝生勇利が、最大の敵である男に向かって怒鳴り続けているというのは、たとえそれを見守っている誰もがその言語を理解しなくても、かなりの見物だった。

 

「勇利、何を言っているか分からないよ」

ヴィクトルは腕の中の勇利に向けて告げる。なんとか勇利をまっすぐ立たせようとするけれど、半分くらいしか成功しない。少し試行錯誤して、なんとか勇利を自分の足で立たせることには成功したけれど、その代わり勇利の上半身はヴィクトルの肩につかまるようにぶら下がっていた。足元はふらふらして、だらりとヴィクトルに体重をもたせかけながら、ぴったりと身体をくっつけて、まだ酔っ払いのくだを巻いている。

 

「英語？」

ヴィクトルはほとんど必死に勇利に尋ね、勇利が言っていることに集中して、自分の身体に押しつけられた熱い肌の感覚から意識を逸らそうとする。勇利の熱はまるでシャツの薄い布越しに燃えるようで、頬に赤みが上ってくるのと、どこに置いたらいいか分からない手が僅かに震えるのを感じる。勇利をまっすぐ立たせたいけれど、それでも越えてはいけない線は越えたくない。

 

確実に英語ではない言語で勇利が何かをもごもご呟いて、ようやく勇利はわめくのを止める。頭をヴィクトルの肩にのせ、あくびをする。つい数秒前までの怒りがかなり沈静化したようだ。ヴィクトルは顔を上に向け、この状況下で耳を傾けているかもしれない、ありとあらゆる神に呪詛を浮かべる。自分が恋に落ちた男を腕の中に抱えているというこの状況は、考え得る限り最悪な状況だった。

 

「彼、部屋まで連れていってあげた方がいいんじゃない？」

クリスがそう提案しながら隣へやってきて、ヴィクトルの腕の中でぐったりしている男の様子を伺う。周りを見渡すと、まだあからさまに二人を見つめる視線がいくつかあった。派手な喧嘩や口論を期待する視線で、ヴィクトルはクリスの提案にすぐに乗った。くだを巻いていたその途中で、勇利はようやく酔っ払って暴れる状態から眠い状態に移行したらしく、またあくびをして、ヴィクトルの肩にもたれかかっている。足元がふらつきながら、体重のほとんどをヴィクトルに預けている。時折何か言葉をヴィクトルに投げつけるけれど、さっきまでの鋭さはほとんど抜け落ちていた。

 

「あんまり楽しみすぎないようにね」

ヴィクトルが勇利を半ば引っ張るように、半ば抱えるようにしながらクリスの横を通り過ぎると、皮肉っぽい声がかかる。ヴィクトルは返事の代わりに嫌な顔を返して、後でその言葉を後悔させてやると心に決める。この状況がヴィクトルに何をもたらしているか、クリスが知らない訳がなかった。半裸で汗まみれの勇利が、べったりとヴィクトルにもたれかかっている。そしてヴィクトルがどれだけ触れたくても、触れるわけにはいかない。今の勇利は言葉も行動も酔っ払いすぎていて、言葉であろうとなかろうと、どんな反応もちゃんとした合意になる余地はなかった。だからヴィクトルは、シャツが脱げかけた勇利の背中を支えるその腕が、勇利をまっすぐ立たせるだけのそれ以外の何にもならないように心がけていた。

 

「これ、持っていきなよ」

クリスはそう言って、眼鏡とホテルのルームキーと思われるカードをヴィクトルに差し出す。

「だいぶ前に彼が落としてた。朝起きる時にはあった方がいいんじゃないかと思ってね」

 

ヴィクトルは感謝の頷きを返し、勇利の腰を支える腕ではない方の自由な手で、クリスからその二つを受け取る。優しく勇利を促しながら、ヴィクトルは宴会場を出る。勇利がふらつく度に立ち止まりながら、まだ勇利のほぼ全体重を支えながら。足を進めるごとに、勇利はどんどん大人しくなっていって、ヴィクトルが予想したのより遙かにスムーズに、ヴィクトルに導かれて歩いて行く。

 

言葉が理解できずとも数分の間ただひたすら怒鳴られ続け、ヴィクトルは勇利の深い敵意がまだ、ヴィクトルが思ったようには消えてなくなっていないということを確信した。表彰台で勇利が言ったことはともかく、その直後の行動や、パーティでの出来事は、勇利のヴィクトルに対する嫌悪が未だ衰えていないということを示していた。そう考えると、もどかしい苛立ちに、ヴィクトルは溜息をつきたくなった。

 

勇利との関係を少しでも前進させられるかもとヴィクトルが思う度に、勇利は何かこちらを混乱させるような、矛盾だらけのことをしてきて、それをどう理解していいかヴィクトルには分からなくなるのだ。ヴィクトルが望むのはただ一つだけ、勇利に尋ねたいということだけだった。こちらを混乱させるような矛盾したシグナルを送ってきながら、どうしてそんなにもヴィクトルを嫌うような態度を見せるのか。けれど勇利は酔っ払っていて、質問に答えられるような状態ではなかったから、ヴィクトルは諦めて、もう暫くは混乱したままの状態でいることにする。

 

二人は一緒に廊下を歩き、エレベーターまでたどり着く。勇利の部屋番号をルームキーのカードから読み取って、ヴィクトルは正しい階数ボタンを押す。隣には勇利がぶら下がるようにもたれかかっていた。ヴィクトルに向かって叫ぶのは諦め、黙って部屋まで運ばれるつもりらしい。

 

エレベーターが止まると、ヴィクトルに促されて勇利は数歩廊下に向かって歩き出すけれど、すぐにまたよろけて倒れ込み、ヴィクトルは慌てて急いで勇利が完全に床に倒れ込む前に受け止める。勇利は本当に泥酔していた。ヴィクトルは心配げに廊下の長さを目で測り、どれだけ勇利の部屋が遠いかを確認する。自分が隣で支えていても、部屋まで歩いて行けないかもしれない。

 

「勇利、立てるかい？」

腕の中で完全に力が抜けている勇利を見下ろして、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利はヴィクトルを見上げ、瞬きをした。その目がどれだけ綺麗か、意識しないように必死で努力する。廊下の照明で煌めいて輝く大きな瞳。一瞬勇利は立とうとするけれど、またふらふらとバランスを崩してヴィクトルの腕の中に倒れる。勢いよく床に倒れるのを阻止しているのはヴィクトルの腕だけだった。

 

どうやら屈辱的に感じたらしく、勇利は不満そうな声を出して、自分の思い通りにならない脚を見下ろして鼻に皺を寄せる。ヴィクトルはそのあまりの可愛らしさに笑顔を浮かべるのを止められなかった。これはプロフェッショナルとして同僚の選手を助けているだけだと頭の中では言い聞かせても、勇利のやることを見ているとそれがだんだん難しくなる。

 

勇利がおそらくしばらくは一人で立ち上がれないだろうということを理解して、ヴィクトルは自分が取り得る選択について考える。とはいえ選択肢が多いという訳でもなかったけれど。まず、パーティに現れた自分を見た勇利の反応は、あまり、というか全然嬉しそうではなかったから、勇利にとってこの状況は不本意だろう。けれど、今の勇利はヴィクトルが隣にいることに文句を言うのをやめたようだったし、もし勇利を廊下で潰れたままにしておくのではなく、部屋までちゃんと戻れるようにするのであれば、選択肢は実際問題として一つしかなかった。

 

「勇利、君を抱えて運ぶしかなさそうだ」

勇利が同意してくれるか、あるいは自分の力で立ち上がって歩いてくれるよう祈りながら、静かな廊下にヴィクトルの声が響く。どちらも起きる気配がないので、ヴィクトルは勇利の瞳をのぞき込み、同意か不満か何かしらの意志をそこに見いだそうとする。けれどそこには何もなかった。目の焦点は合っていなくて、ヴィクトルではないどこか遠くを見つめている。

 

躊躇いがちにヴィクトルは自由な方の腕を勇利の脚の下に持って行く。そこで少しだけ動きを止めて、勇利を抱え上げる前に不満の声が上がるかどうかを確認するために待つ。勇利はヴィクトルよりも背が低いかもしれないけれどしっかりと力強い筋肉が付いているので、姿勢の変化はヴィクトルの腕に負担を与えたけれど、それもヴィクトルは大したことがないと意識の外に押しやった。勇利をもう少し高い位置で、ちゃんとバランスを保って落とさないようにしっかりと抱えこむ。これだけのことがあった上で、勇利を床に落としてしまうようなことは絶対にしたくなかった。

 

パーティの時はあれだけの敵意をむき出しにしていたのに、今の勇利は姿勢の変化もあまり気にならないようだった。その代わり、勇利はただ腕をヴィクトルの首に回して、顔をヴィクトルの肩に埋め、何だか分からない言葉をもごもごと呟く。

 

その瞬間、ヴィクトルは自分は完全に運命に嫌われているに違いないと確信した。天の上の方で誰かきっと、もう十分苦しい自分の人生を更に難しくした今のヴィクトルの状況を、指さして笑っているやつがいるに違いない。

 

何年もの間勇利に触れたい、近づきたいと思ってきて、そして今、勇利は自分の腕の中にいる。勇利の滑らかな肌が直接触れていて、温かい重みが丸まってヴィクトルの胸に横たわっている。勇利の熱のこもった息づかいは肩に温かく触れ、柔らかい髪がヴィクトルの首元をくすぐる。まるで夢が現実になったみたいだったけれど、実際は夢ではなくて悪夢だった。まだ勇利は自分を嫌っていて、きっと翌朝も自分のことを嫌い続けているままだろう。こうしてほんの僅かだけ、勇利を腕の中に抱きしめることがどんな感覚かを経験してしまった今、明日、元の生活に戻るのはもっと辛くなる。

 

もう既に激しく高鳴っている心臓の上に降ってきた新しい運命の悪戯がいかに理不尽かと考えながら、ヴィクトルは勇利を抱えて廊下を進んでいく。部屋番号を数え、数分前クリスに渡されたルームキーと同じ番号の部屋までたどり着く。片手でポケットからプラスチックのカードキーを取り出すために、ヴィクトルは片腕で勇利を抱え直す。ドアの電子ロックが緑色に変わり、自由な方の手でドアを押し、勇利をしっかりと抱えたまま中に入る。

 

自分の泊まっているホテルの部屋とほぼ同じ作りの部屋を、じっくりと眺める余裕はなかった。突然、頭に僅かに鋭い痛みが走り、思考が中断される。思わず威厳のない声が上がり、今何が起きたか信じられない様子で、ヴィクトルは勇利を見下ろす。

 

「今…俺の髪を…引っ張った？」

不可解な面持ちでヴィクトルは尋ねる。見下ろすと勇利は確かに自分の銀色の髪を一房指の間につまんで、ぼんやりと手の中で遊ばせている。その様子からは勇利はわざとヴィクトルの髪を引っ張った訳ではなさそうだったけれど、まだ勇利は不器用な手つきで、まるで世界中で一番面白いおもちゃを手に入れたように、その髪で遊んでいる。

 

「綺麗」

勇利はそうつぶやいて、ヴィクトルは驚きのあまり勇利を床に落としそうになった。やっとその夜勇利が初めて英語を喋ったのと、そしてあまりにもその言葉が予想外すぎて、もしかして自分が妄想しているのかと思うほどだった。勇利は再びヴィクトルの銀色の髪を今度はもう少し優しく手にとり、暗い窓から月明かりが銀色に透けて見える様子を楽しんでいる。

 

「俺の髪…好きなの？」

未だ信じられない面持ちでヴィクトルは尋ねる。自分に聞こえた言葉が本当にその言葉だったかどうか確かめたいと思いながら。泥酔した勝生勇利から何かを褒められるというのは全く予想外だったし、今夜の締めくくりがそんな展開になるとは思わなかったけれど、自分の方ではまったく文句はなかった。

 

勇利はは柔らかく喉の奥を鳴らして頷いたけれど、手をヴィクトルの頭の片側に走らせて髪に触れ、銀色の髪が幾束かさらりと指をすりぬけてすぐに落ちると、その表情はすぐにむすっと不満そうなものになる。

 

「短いよ」

勇利は気分を害したように呟く。何が起きているかまったく分かっていないヴィクトルは、ただ無力に小さく頷くしかない。

 

「好きだったのに…」

勇利は呟き始めてから、相応しい言葉を見つけようとしているかのように顔をしかめる。

「前の…長い髪。好きだった…」

再び言葉が途切れ、勇利は自分が何を言おうとしていたか忘れてしまったようで、また指の間に残るヴィクトルの髪で遊び始める。

 

その言葉に、ヴィクトルは思わず小さな喜びが背筋を駆け上がってくるのを止められなかった。今のヴィクトルに対する直接的な褒め言葉ではなかったけれど、今まで勇利が口にした中で一番優しい言葉だった。不思議な賛辞に対して、思わず嬉しさを感じてしまう。

 

ずっと勇利を抱えてきた腕がそろそろ辛くなりはじめて、ヴィクトルは部屋の中心にあるベッドまで歩いていく。勇利の指はヴィクトルの髪で遊ぶのから、首の後ろを柔らかく撫で始めるのに変わり、極力それに反応しないように努力する。それでも、ヴィクトルはどうしても目の前に訪れた予想外の機会に乗じる自分を止められなかった。

 

「他にも俺の好きなはところあるかな？勇利」

冗談めかして言いながら、勇利を優しくベッドの上に下ろす。首の後ろに絡まっていた腕を解いて、手を離した瞬間にそのままベッドに転がり落ちないように気をつける。両腕が離れるとすぐに勇利は再び腕を伸ばして、今度はヴィクトルの首の後ろに回すのではなく、両手でヴィクトルの頬を包む。親指で頬を撫でながら、じっと激しさを湛えた瞳で、ヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「目」

勇利はそう言った。少しろれつが回っていないけれど、それでもはっきりと聞こえた。

「綺麗な目、してる…」

ヴィクトルは驚きのあまり転びそうになったけれど、勇利は全く気づいていないようだった。

「ずっとあなたの目、好きだった…」

 

ヴィクトルは大きく深く息を飲み込んだ。突然滝のように流れ始めた感情を顔に出さないよう努力する。勇利をベッドに下ろそうとして、結果的に勇利の上に覆い被さるような姿勢になっている。片方の膝がマットレスの上に、もう片方の足は床でバランスを取っている。その瞬間まで気づかなかった。自分がいかに危ない体勢になっているか。勇利が自分の下で横たわっている。手が温かく自分の頬に触れている。

 

自分の手を持ち上げて勇利の手をはがそうとした瞬間、勇利の指が動いた。片手の指が頬からヴィクトルの唇へと動いて、下唇に指が押しつけられてそのまま僅かに、口を開くように、下の方へ引っ張られる。勇利の目はその指を追いかけるように、ヴィクトルの唇をじっと見つめている。何分の一秒か、一瞬だけ僅かに視線を上げてヴィクトルと目が合い、そしてまた視線は唇に戻る。勇利の瞳の奥に浮かぶ光は、ヴィクトルにも見覚えのある色だった。自分だってその色に応えたかった。身体を下ろして勇利の唇に触れ、まずは指で、そして唇で、勇利の唇を自分のものにしたかった。自分が触れたところから勇利が蕩け出して喘ぎを上げる姿を感じたかった。

 

けれど、それは無理だった。ヴィクトルは急いで身体を離す。触れていた部分が離れ、勇利の手がベッドに落ちる。ヴィクトルは立ち上がって一歩後ずさる。息が上がっている。今の勇利は酔っ払っている。泥酔しているのだ。理性的な判断など何一つできない状態だ。そんな状態につけこむくらいなら、死ぬ方がましだった。

 

目の前の勇利は触れていた温かさがなくなって不満そうな音を出す。突然空いた距離に、文句を言いたげな顔でヴィクトルを見上げる。ヴィクトルは溜息をついて、片手で顔を拭って、何度か深呼吸をして、冷静な思考を取り戻そうとする。どうして自分の人生はこんな風になってしまったのか。

 

数秒後、ヴィクトルは再び勇利の方に視線を戻す。まだベッドの上に横たわったまま、自分がしたことをまったく分かっていないような無垢な瞳でこちらを見つめている。ベッドの方に戻ってヴィクトルは勇利の眼鏡とカードキーを、勇利が手を伸ばしたら届く位置の枕元のサイドテーブルに置いて、勇利の方に向き直り、ブランケットを引っ張り上げて勇利が完全に覆われるようにかけてやる。部屋は少しだけ肌寒くて、夜の間に風邪を引いてほしくなかった。一瞬、勇利のぐちゃぐちゃになったネクタイを外して、シャツを脱がせてやるのを手伝った方がいいか考えたけれど、止めることにした。勇利の様子から考えると、おそらく今夜の記憶はほぼないだろう。明日の朝目が覚めて、記憶がないまま下着姿で目が覚めたら、もしかしたら彼をパニックに陥れるかもしれない。

 

ブランケットにくるまった勇利は嬉しそうな声を出して、もぞもぞと丸まってベッドの温かさに埋もれる。言葉を話す能力をまた失ったようだった。ヴィクトルは数秒だけその姿を見つめるのを自分に許し、振り返って隣接しているバスルームに入ると、洗面台の脇に置いてあるグラスに水を入れて、部屋に戻って勇利のサイドテーブルに置いておく。明日の朝、勇利が酷い二日酔いに襲われるのはほぼ確実だったし、グラス一杯の水でそれを止めることはできないだろうけれど、少しは助けになるはずだ。

 

ヴィクトルは最後にもう一度振り向いて、勇利を見つめた。勇利の視線はまだヴィクトルだけを見つめていたけれど、その瞼はだんだん重くなってきているようだった。長い一日の疲れと摂取したアルコールが、勇利を眠りへと誘っていく。勇利があと数分の間に完全に眠りについて意識を失うだろうということは賭けてもいいくらい確実だった。その間に、ヴィクトルは部屋から抜け出す。ドアを後ろ手に優しく閉めて、何度か深呼吸をして心を落ち着かせてから、廊下の元来た方へと歩き出す。

 

今夜がこんな風になるなんて、全く予想していなかった。

 

何年もの間勇利との距離を取ってきた今、何の前触れもなく酔っ払った状態の全く報われない自分の片想いの相手を半ば強制的に部屋まで運んでやる羽目になるなんて、自分たちの中身のある最初のやりとりがこんな風になるなんて、あの運命的なトイレでの邂逅の時はまったく予想もしなかった。酔っ払っていて、抱きしめたくなるほど可愛らしい片想いの相手は、数分にわたって敵意をむき出しにしてわめき散らした後、ヴィクトルの腕の中に丸まってヴィクトルの髪で遊び、ヴィクトルの目を褒めて、ヴィクトルが身を引いていなければ、そのままキスをしそうだったのだ。

 

まだくらくらしたまま宴会場へと戻りながら、ヴィクトルは頭の中で今起きたことを整理して、理解しようとする。まず第一に、勇利はおそらく、今でもヴィクトルのことを何らかの理由で嫌っている。その理由はまだ分からないけれど。その嫌悪のレベルは、自分が隣にいるだけで勇利に不快な緊張が走るほどであること。けれど、ヴィクトルが一シーズン欠場した時、勇利はまったく嬉しそうに見えなかったこと。その反対に、ヴィクトルが欠場したことに対して怒っているようで、しかもヴィクトルが競技復帰しないかもしれないという可能性を断固として無視したこと。

 

そして、ヴィクトルが競技に復帰した大会で、勇利はヴィクトルを認識するように、すれ違った時にひとつ頷きを交わしたし、その上四回転フリップを跳んだから、もしかしたら勇利の方から自分に手を差し伸べているのかもしれないとヴィクトルは思ったのだった。表彰台の上では自分が勇利の姿に見とれているのに気づき、勇利はそれに反応した。けれど、自分たちに向けられていたカメラが離れた瞬間、勇利はヴィクトルを馬鹿にするような態度を取ってきた。パーティにヴィクトルが足を踏み入れた瞬間、まったく嬉しそうとは正反対に響く音の羅列を投げつけてきたけれど、その数分後には全く様子が様変わりして、酔っ払いながらヴィクトルのことを褒めて、ヴィクトルの腕の中に収まっていることに対して全く異論がない様子だった。そのまま指をヴィクトルの唇に走らせ、黒い瞳で見つめ、まるでヴィクトルを自分の上に引き寄せて二人とも息が出来なくなるまでキスをしようとしているような素振りを見せた。

 

勝生勇利は矛盾の習作だった。ヴィクトルは勇利が理解できなかった。どれだけ理解しようと努力しても。

 

まだ自分の思考の中に沈んだまま歩き続け、無意識のうちに足は宴会場へと戻っていた。まだうるさくパーティは盛り上がっていて、ヴィクトルは驚く。アスリート達がアルコールと陽気さに酔っ払っていて、踊ったり笑ったりしながら、部屋中が騒音と動きで満ちている。

 

数メートル先にクリスの姿を見つけ、ヴィクトルはそちらへ歩み寄る。今起きたことを頭から振り払おうとする。近づいてくるヴィクトルにクリスは振り向き、大きな明るい笑顔が、ヴィクトルの表情を見るやいなやすぐに何かを探るような表情に変わる。

 

「何があったんだい？」

クリスはすぐに目を細めながら尋ねる。ヴィクトルは肩をすくめてその質問を軽くあしらいながら、疑惑の目を向けてくる友人に対していつもののんきで明るい自分の表情を取り戻そうとする。勇利との間にたった今起きた出来事は、誰かに話す類いのものではなかった。クリスは誰よりも信頼していたけれど、勇利だって酔っ払っていて、ちゃんと考えられる状態ではなくて、翌朝後悔して死にたくなるような出来事を誰かに勝手に話すのはフェアではない。それも覚えていればの話で、おそらくあの様子では明日の勇利には記憶はないだろう。

 

「何もないよ」

代わりにヴィクトルはそう答え、顔を支配している緊張をどうにか振り払おうとする。クリスの手の中に収まっている携帯電話に気づき、それをじっと鋭く見つめながら、眉をつり上げて更に告げる。

「写真は全部消してくれ、クリス」

 

心配しなければいけないのはクリスだけではないかもしれなかった。パーティには大勢の人々がいたし、勇利の写真を撮ろうとしたのは数人だけとは限らないだろう。ヴィクトルの知る限り、勇利は非常にプライベートな人物で、酔っ払った末の派手な言動をおさめた写真がインターネットや報道に漏れることは控えめに言っても望まないだろう。特に自分の長年のライバルの腕の中でふらふらしている写真は、もっとまずいだろう。

 

まるでヴィクトルの考えを読み取ったかのように、クリスは心配ないと手を振った。

 

「大丈夫、勇利がここを出てすぐに、証拠が残らないように手を回しておいた。ここにいる人たちはみんな、僕がこれよりずっと酷いみんなの写真を持ってるのを知ってるから。君んとこの子の隠れた才能はこの部屋からは出ない。それだけは約束するよ」

 

クリスはスケート界でも、そしてスポーツ界全体でもゴシップの中心にいると悪名高く、アスリートであるなしに関わらず、関係者ほぼ全員の弱みを何かしら握っていた。もしクリスが、もっと酷い写真を世に晒すと脅せば、誰も勇利の写真を表に出すことはないだろう。クリスが自分の味方であることに、ヴィクトルは大きく感謝した。

 

「僕はまだ、取ってあるけどね」

クリスは思わせぶりな視線でヴィクトルを見て、手の中で携帯をくるくると回しながら、ウィンクを送る。

「見たかったら、いつでもどうぞ」

 

その申し出は魅力的だったけれど、ヴィクトルは自分の好奇心を奥に封じ込めて、返事の代わりに頭を横に振った。これだけのことがあった今、今必要なのは頭を冷静にする時間で、勇利がポールの上でストリップをしている写真はまったくその助けにはならないだろう。

 

パーティはまだまだ盛り上がっている。大きな部屋の窓からはまだ太陽が昇る様子もない。けれどヴィクトルはタイミングを見計らってすぐに宴会場を出て、自分の部屋の階に戻る。パーティを一緒になって盛り上がる気分にはなれなかった。考える時間が必要だった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利に恋している。ヴィクトルは勇利を求めてもいる。その夜の出来事で、その欲望はは何重にもハッキリとしてしまった。両方は否定できない事実で、もうずっと前に受け入れたことだった。けれど勇利がヴィクトルのことをどう思っているかは、ずっと謎のままだった。

 

公の場で、勇利はヴィクトルを嫌っている。二人はライバルだし、勇利の方からの敵意は誰から見ても明らかだった。けれど一年以上前、ヴィクトルは勇利が自分の昔のプログラムを誰もいないロシアのリンクで滑るところを見てしまった。その滑りの動きすべてに愛が満ちあふれているのを見てしまった。そして、どれだけその面が隠されて埋もれていても、勇利にはヴィクトルを全く嫌っていない面があるのだということに、気づいてしまった。そして更にもう一つ、ヴィクトルは勇利という謎を解く新しいパズルのピースを手に入れた。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを求めている。勇利のヴィクトルに対する嫌悪が世間の人々にとって明らかなのと同じくらい、勇利が自分を求めているという事実は、ヴィクトルにとって明らかだった。公の場で勇利はずっと上手く隠してきたのかもしれないけれど、大量のアルコールは勇利がずっと固く保ってきたガードを下ろしたらしく、その意図ははっきりと明らかだった。勇利の内側に自分を全く嫌っていない一面があると確信したのと同じ確かさで、ヴィクトルは確信していた。勇利の内側には、ヴィクトルを求める一面があると。もしかしたらヴィクトルが勇利を求めるのと同じくらいの激しさで。

 

勇利にとって、その感情は愛ではない。少なくとも今は、まだ。けれど、何かの始まりであることに、変わりはなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ariksay

いいね！4,767 件

ariksay:  **勝生勇利、オリンピックの表彰台にて # オリンピック #金メダル**

 

コメント 2,012 件すべてを表示

 

pelkatoffelぃよっしゃあああああ！！！

lovelytitaniaめちゃくちゃ誇りに思うよ！泣きそう！！

loveprez 自分はヴィクトルファンだけど勝生のプログラムはほんと綺麗だったな！

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

オリンピックで偶然、予想外にも手に入れてしまった新しい情報は、その後の数週間ヴィクトルにつきまとい続けた。毎日毎秒気づけばヴィクトルの思考の中に侵入してきて、気づけば世界選手権が目前に迫っていた。勇利に会える大会だ。

 

頭の一部では、オリンピックの後、勇利がもしかしたら自分を求めて行動を起こしてくるかもしれないと期待していたけれど、オリンピック出場選手の多くが楽しんでいた夜の生活に、些か派手にデビューしてしまった勇利は、その後またすぐにどこかへ消えてしまったようだった。これが恥ずかしさを感じて意図的に隠れているのか、それともただ単に普段からつかまえにくいだけなのか、どちらなのかヴィクトルには分からなかった。

 

どちらにしても、オリンピックの残りの日々の間中勇利をつかまえることはできなかったけれど、サンクトペテルブルクに戻ったヴィクトルには新しい希望の光があった。勇利からはまだはっきりとした敵意が向けられていたけれど、勇利自身のヴィクトルに対する思いはそれ以上に複雑だとヴィクトルは確信していた。グランプリファイナルの時に、何年間も膠着状態にあった自分と勇利の関係をついに改善しよう、話しかけようと心に決めて、その時はうまくいかなかったけれど、世界選手権ではその機会がついに来るのだと信じていた。

 

世界選手権の間中、ヴィクトルはいつ勇利に話しかけるのがベストか、タイミングを見計らうために勇利の様子を見つめ続けた。オリンピックでの金メダルは何か勇利の中の根本的な何かを変化させたらしく、歩く姿も滑る姿も堂々としていて、今まで見たことのない自信に満ちていた。自分自身と自分の力に対する信頼を持って、勇利は試合の一つ一つを易々とこなしていくようだった。

 

勇利が勝った時、ヴィクトルは驚かなかった。勇利のプログラムは良いものだった。むしろ素晴らしいと言っていいほどだった。そして勇利は本当に目を見違えるほどで、ヴィクトルは自分のスケートに集中しきれないほど勇利に見とれていた。もうずっと何年も楽しみにしていた姿だった。最高のコンディションで、技術と演技共に一つのミスもなく、堂々と自信を持って滑り切った勇利。その上、意識してか無意識のうちかは別にしても、そしてその内容は良いことも悪いことも両方入り交じっていたけれど、今のヴィクトルはもうすでに合図を受け取っていた。もうそろそろ勇利に話しかけていい頃合いだと。

 

ヴィクトルが勇利に気を取られて気が散っていた間、ヤコフは全くそうではなく、ずっとヴィクトルのスケートを厳しく批判的な目で見つめていた。またもや勇利に金メダルを奪われたヴィクトルの全ての小さなミスを指摘し、叱りつけた。その怒りの下に隠れる心配がヴィクトルには見て取れた。ヴィクトルは名前も知られているし人気もあるけれど、同じ選手に二度も連続で金メダルを奪われるというのは、自分の評判にとっては良いことではない。一般的に言われるようになった自分と勇利のライバル関係という見方が結果的に二人の人気を一気に盛り上げることにつながったかもしれないけれど、そういった噂にはメダルや点数を彼らが取ってくれるという期待がこもっていて、それはファンもスポンサーも同じだったし、ヴィクトルの勢いが衰えているように見えるのはどちらにとっても嬉しいことではなかった。

 

ヴィクトルにとっては、ほとんどどうでもいいことだった。負けることにはスリルがついてきた。ついに自分を打ち負かすことができる選手が現れたことが。そしてそのスリルがヴィクトルをもっと激しく練習に打ち込ませ、来シーズンはもっとより強く、より高みへと自分を導こうとするモチベーションになる。ヤコフが心配するようなことはなにひとつなかった。自分は下り坂に入ったのではないのだ。勇利に挑戦されることで、来シーズン、もっと自分は上手くなる。ヤコフがヴィクトルのためを思って言っているのは分かっていたけれど、ヴィクトルは軽い調子ではぐらかす。スケートについて深く考えすぎたくなかった。

 

そんなわけで、大会が終わってからのバンケットの途中でヴィクトルはヤコフを放り出し、会場中をうろうろしているスポンサーや関係者への対応を1人でやってもらうことにした。するりとヴィクトルはヤコフの隣から抜け出し、その目はよく知っている顔を探し始める。

 

しばらくしてすぐにヴィクトルは、飲み物が用意されているテーブルの隣に勇利の姿を発見した。シャンパンのグラスを手に取って、少しずつ口をつけている。周りには誰もいなかった。勇利に話しかけるのにこれ以上の絶好のチャンスはきっとないに違いない。

 

突然緊張が襲ってきて、どうやって勇利に話しかけるのが一番いいか、頭の中で考えようとする。ずっとこれまで待ち望んできた会話を、どんな言葉で始めたらいいか。勇利に近づくのはまるで地雷原に近づくような感じだった。自分でも分からないような小さな事が勇利を怒らせ、勇利をすぐに敵意で染めてしまう。

 

会場にはクラシック音楽がBGMとして流れていた。シンプルなワルツの曲に、何人ものカップル達がダンスフロアへと移動し始める。なんとなく聞き覚えのある音楽のような気がして、そこで突然一つの考えが降ってきた。

 

何年も前に、ヴィクトルは姿の見えない相手とのワルツを氷の上で踊った。自分と動きを合わせて挑戦してくる、幻想の中にのみ存在する相手。そしてその数年後、勇利も全く同じことをしたのだ。暗いワルツに合わせ、姿の見えない相手が勇利の一つ一つの動きに合わせて踊っている。ヴィクトルとぴったりと合った、同じことを。

 

ヴィクトルと勇利はは二人とも、動きの中に美しさを見いだすことができる踊り手だった。お互いのスタイルは美しいほど対照的で全く同じではなかったけれど、バランスが取れていてぴったりだった。勇利に踊りを申し込むのは、話しかける一番のやり方なんじゃないかと思えた。ダンスは二人とも得意なことで、どちらが上でも下でもないいわば中立地帯だったし、そこでヴィクトルは何を言えば勇利のガードを下げられるよう説得できるか、考えることができる。自分は割と何でも思いつきでやる方だとよく言われていたけれど、これは立派なプランに思えた。

 

唇を緊張がちに軽く舐めて、ヴィクトルは人でごった返す宴会場を横切って、勇利が立っているところへ向かう。あちらこちらへ向かう人々を避けながら、勇利の後ろで足を止める。

 

「踊らないかい？」

その声が少し焦って、たどたどしく出てきたことに内心で顔をしかめながら、ヴィクトルは話しかける。勇利の頭が勢いよくこちらへ振り返り、背後にヴィクトルが立っているのを目にするやいなや、その目が大きく見開かれる。

 

「えーと･･･ごめん、何？」

勇利は驚いたように、口ごもりながら答え、こうして誘ったことが間違った選択ではないことをヴィクトルは祈る。考えている時は良いアイディアに思えたのだけれど、勇利の訝しげな表情を見て、急に自信がなくなる。

 

けれど、リビングレジェンドはただの名前だけではなかったし、あまりよく練られていない計画に少しだけ綻びが生じても、そんなことで引き下がる自分ではなかった。ヴィクトルの粘り強さはよく知られていたし、自分でも自負していた。あまり聞いたことはないけれど、ヤコフに聞けば頑固だと言うところかもしれない。誘いの内容がきちんと伝わったことを祈りながら、もう一度言い直す。

 

「俺と、一緒に。踊らないかい？」

意図がもう少しはっきりと伝わるように付け加える。少し言葉がつっかかったように聞こえて、あまりにも自分らしくない声に、咳払いをしてから言い直す。

「俺と一緒に踊らないかい？」

 

こなれた誘い文句にはならなかったけれど、勇利の前に立っているとどうしてか言葉が喉の奥で詰まったように、まるで10代の少年に戻ったような感覚になる。

 

「踊る？･･････あんたと？」

勇利は訝しげな声で尋ね返し、ヴィクトルの胸の奥が重くなった。勇利がこの誘いに乗ってくれたらいいなと思っていたけれど、勇利の口調からすると、ヴィクトルと踊るなどということは勇利が一番したくないことのようだった。

 

心が折れそうになったけれど、めげずにヴィクトルは片手を勇利に差し出す。と、驚いたことに勇利はその手を取る。握った指が温かい。こういう展開になるとは想像していなかった。勇利の反応から、断られるのだろうと思った。けれど、勇利はヴィクトルの誘いに乗った。ヴィクトルにリードを許しながら、くるくると回るカップルが踊るダンスフロアへと足を進める。

 

ヴィクトルは数秒、じっと勇利の姿に見惚れる。ぴったりとしたカットのスーツが身体の線を綺麗に強調している。例え酷く野暮ったいネクタイが全体の美しさを何割か差し引いていたとしても。滑っている時とは違い、前髪は無造作に下ろされていて、ヴィクトルは突然その髪を指で梳いてみたいという衝動に襲われた。

 

その衝動を堪え、ヴィクトルは自制心を発揮する。勇利は自由な方の手をヴィクトルの肩に載せると、ヴィクトルの顔へ何をしているんだと言わんばかりの視線を投げ、ヴィクトルは反対側の手を勇利の腰に回す。これから二人がするダンスのスタイルとしては正統な、普通のポジションだったけれど、スーツの布越しに触れる勇利の身体を感じて、僅かに興奮が背筋を駆け抜けていく。

 

音楽が新しいリズムを刻み始めたその瞬間、勇利が一歩足を踏み出し、ヴィクトルも本能的に一歩後ろに退がり、完璧なステップでダンスが始める。勇利は氷の上で見せたのと同じ堂々とした自信で踊り進めていくけれど、ヴィクトルには勇利の視線が僅かにちらりと周りのカップルへと向かい、まるでダンスそのものが慣れないことのように感じさせる僅かな躊躇がステップに現れるのが分かった。本能的にヴィクトルはリードを取り返し、勇利の動きを導いていく。社交ダンスは練習の一環として子供の頃から叩き込まれてきたもので、その動きをヴィクトルはよく知っていた。

 

ヴィクトルが予想していた通り、二人のダンスはぴったりと合っていた。全てのステップのタイミングがぴたりと調和している。合点のいくことではあった。ずっとヴィクトルは勇利のために滑ってきたのだ。勇利のスケートの一部は、ヴィクトルの一部でもある。氷の上での動きをダンスフロアでの踊りへ翻訳するのは息をするように簡単だった。２人は容易く自然にくるくるとダンスフロアを駆け抜けていく。ヴィクトルがリードし、勇利がフォローしながら、一拍もリズムを乱さぬまま。

 

何年もの間ヴィクトルは、勇利と自分が敵意なく一緒に時間を過ごせるその瞬間を夢見てきた。そしてそれが現実となった今、そう考えるだけでヴィクトルの表情は照明の光の下で笑顔に輝く。まだ２人の間には色々と解決しなければいけないことはあったけれど、それでも一緒にダンスができるのは最初の一歩としては上々だった。少なくとも途中で切り上げられてしまったトイレでの会話や、オリンピックのリンクでヴィクトルを混乱させた短いやりとり、そして酔っ払った夜の会話よりはずっと良かった。勇利の踊りの才能を褒め、そこからもっと真面目な別の会話へと話を持って行こうとヴィクトルが口を開きかけた時、勇利に先を越される。

 

「あんたのプログラム、すごく良かったよ」

勇利は睫毛の下からヴィクトルを見上げ、そう言った。口の端に僅かな笑みが浮かんでいる。思いがけない褒め言葉に、ヴィクトルはどぎまぎして心臓の鼓動が速まり、なんとか落ち着こうとして、勇利の言ったことの半分くらいを聞き逃しそうだった。

 

「銀メダルにふさわしかった」

 

その言葉はまるで氷水を一気に頭の上からぶちまけられたように響いた。自分が僅かに躓いて、踊り始めてから初めて、次のステップに一拍遅れたのが分かった。褒め言葉に偽装された侮辱が、まだ耳の中で鳴っている。

 

勇利はヴィクトルのダンスの申し出を受けたし、ある種の意図を含んだ視線でこちらを見上げてきた。少なくとも今までより良い方向へと、足を踏み出しつつあるとヴィクトルは思っていた。けれど、勇利の発言はこのヴィクトルの理解の全てをひっくり返して、言おうとしていた言葉全てが失われていく。

 

落胆を飲み込みながら、ヴィクトルはなるべく平静を保ったまま返事をする。

 

「ありがとう。君の演技もとても素晴らしかった。君は金メダルを獲るのが大好きみたいだね」

 

言いたかった言葉ではなかったけれど、自分が傷ついたと感づかれないような言い方はこれしか思いつかなかった。

 

勇利が分からなかった。どれだけ理解したいと願っても、理解できなかった。ヴィクトルは沢山のことが欲しかった。勇利に自分を嫌いにならないでほしかった。少なくとも、どうして自分のことを嫌っているのか、教えて欲しかった。理由を知って、それを正したかった。勇利にキスをしたかった。勇利を笑顔にしたかった。ヴィクトル以外の全員に見せるような笑顔で、自分を見てほしかった。

 

勇利は美しくて、優しくて、何年もかけて恋に落ちる要素が沢山あった。けれど同時にその舌は鋭く、その笑顔にもヴィクトルにだけしか見せない鋭さがあって、ヴィクトルは壁に自分の頭を打ち付けたい気分だった。自分は他人の考えを読み取るのが上手くないけれど、それでも多分、ほぼ確実に、勇利がこちらに送ってきている合図は色んなものが滅茶苦茶に混じっていて、それを読み解くことは誰にも不可能だった。

 

「そうだよ」

勇利はそう返し、目を細めてヴィクトルをじっと見つめる。

 

二人は踊り続ける。優美に部屋中を回転しながら旋回し、光り輝くシャンデリアの下を通り抜ける。反射した光が勇利の顔に当たり、突然赤くなった頬を照らし出す。その色は勇利の顔つきによく映えていて、ヴィクトルはまじまじと見つめ、さっきの侮辱の言葉が一瞬頭から消え去る。突然勇利が頬を染めた理由は分からなかったけれど、確実に歓迎できないものではなかった。

 

ヴィクトルの視線を受けて、勇利の瞳の色が濃く、深くなる。ヴィクトルの顔から下へと視線がちらちらと上下し、瞳孔が開く。その表情の意味はよく分かった。何度もそういう視線を受けたことがある。あからさまに自分を侮辱してきた事実を横に置いておくと、勇利の思考がどんな方向へ向かったか、察するのは難しくなかった。その変化の原因はやはり分からなかったけれど、さっきまでの嘲るような態度よりは、今のこの視線の方がずっと心地よい。

 

敵意が勇利の身体から抜けるのを見て、ヴィクトルはこのタイミングで話さなければ、これ以上の歯がゆい思いと混乱を更に招きかねないと判断する。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは口を開く。ついに尋ねるのだ。どうして勇利がこんな風な態度を取っているのか、どうして、ある一瞬では熱を持ってこちらを見つめ、次の瞬間には完全に冷たくなってまうのか。どうしたら勇利を喜ばせられるのか、どうしたら自分のことを嫌いにならないでくれるのか。

「どうして･･･」

 

ヴィクトルが話し始めた瞬間、別のカップルがぶつかってきて、２人のバランスを崩す。部屋の真ん中で立ち止まる格好になり、勇利が何の前触れもなくヴィクトルの手を離す。勇利は目を伏せて、すぐに身体を引き剥がすようにヴィクトルから離れ、ヴィクトルがそれ以上口を開く間も与えずに、ヴィクトルが発したその言葉を無視する。

 

「飲み物、取ってくる」

猫背で俯き加減に、完全に外の世界を拒絶するように歩き去りながら、勇利は呟く。苛立ちに一瞬目を閉じて、ヴィクトルは勇利の後を追う。自分が言った何かが、勇利の殻をまたこうして閉じてしまった。勇利が何年もヴィクトルに対して向けてきた謎めいた敵意についてどれだけヴィクトルが話したくても、勇利の方は確実に話したくないようだった。

 

慣れた足取りで群衆の間をすり抜けながら、勇利はまた飲み物のテーブルへと戻り、ヴィクトルも後を追う。２人がテーブルへたどり着くと、ヴィクトルはグラスを手に取り、もう片方の手でグラスを勇利に勧めるけれど、勇利は片手を振って断る。代わりに勇利はアルコールの入ったグラスが並ぶ隣に並んでいた水のグラスを一つ掴むと、くるりと踵を返して、廊下へと続く宴会場のドアへと向かう。

 

一瞬、勇利はただ帰るのだとヴィクトルは思いかけた。けれど、次の瞬間勇利がこちらを振り向く。ヴィクトルの方を振り向いて、眉をつり上げる。その目には挑戦するような光が浮かんでいる。まるでヴィクトルに付いてこいとでも言うように。その瞳は期待と誘惑で満ちているようで、部屋中を包み込む金色の温かい明かりの中で、勇利は理不尽なほど美しい。そして自分は、いつだって衝動を無視するのが得意ではないのだ。

 

急いでグラスの中のシャンパンを飲み干してテーブルに置くと、ヴィクトルは勇利の後を追って部屋の外へ出る。勇利は会話を途中で切り上げたけれど、あの視線が意味するのは、勇利は全く違う何かを求めているということだ。そうなれば、ヴィクトルに抵抗する力などない。

 

勇利と話がしたかった。話し合って、２人の間にある問題を解決したかった。けれど同時に、ヴィクトルは勇利を求めていた。欲していた。もうずっと長い間、一日一日が過ぎるごとに、その欲望は大きくなるばかりだった。この手で勇利の肌に触れていたい。その唇を自分のそれで捕らえて、優しく甘噛みをして、その感覚以外世界の全てが溶けてなくなってしまうまで、触れあっていたい。

 

二つの相反する欲望が内側で戦いながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の後を追う。窮屈なバンケットの宴会場から抜け出し、廊下に一歩出ると涼しい空気が肌に触れる。ヴィクトルを見つめる視線から、勇利は話をしたくないのだろうということは明らかだったけれど、多くの視線が見守るバンケットから、誰もいないがらんとした廊下へと誘い出したということは、勇利が何か違うことを求めているのは確かだった。そしてヴィクトルも、同じものを、勇利を、求めていた。

 

廊下へ出た勇利は壁に背をもたれかけ、顔を上げグラスを掲げるようにして中の水を一気に飲み干す。一連の動作に、勇利の長く滑らかな喉の線が浮き彫りになる。勇利が近くにいる時いつも感じる火花のような熱が、身体の内側で燃えるのを感じる。勇利はまだヴィクトルのことを嫌っている。数分前の勇利の態度からそれは明かだったけれど、同時にその嫌悪には複雑な、ヴィクトルを惑わせるような謎めいた面がいくつも重なっている。そこから特別に際立っているのが、ヴィクトルを見つめたあの瞬間、そこに満ちていた欲望だった。ヴィクトルが後を追うことしかできなかった、あの誘惑するような色。

 

ドアの近くにぎこちなく立ったまま、ヴィクトルは自分の思考が怒濤のように混乱しているのを感じていた。勇利ときちんと話し合わなければいけないという理性的な考えと、ただ勇利に触れたい、勇利の求める全てを与えたい、もう永遠とも思えるくらい、内側でずっと燃え続けている欲求に屈してしまいたいという渇望が、戦っていた。

 

ヴィクトルがドアの隣に立っているのを見て、勇利がこちらへ振り向く。見慣れた笑みをにやりと口元に浮かべ、嘲るようにグラスを掲げる。それは挑戦だった。そしてヴィクトルは、挑戦から逃げ出すような人間ではなかった。

 

勇利は話し合いなど求めていない。もっとシンプルなことを求めている。そして、その視線と行動で、最後までやり通せるものならやり通してみろと、挑発しているのだ。そしてヴィクトルはほとんど考えることもせず、瞬時に自分の中で選択が行われたのを感じる。

 

話は後でもできる。勇利は今こうして望みに輝く瞳でこちらを見ている。衝動に駆られた、考えなしの行動かもしれないけれど、そんなことはどうでもいい。今までの人生、ずっと衝動的に生きてきたし、最終的にはだいたい上手くいくのだ。勇利はもっとシンプルなものをヴィクトルに求めている。自分は勇利に対して気持ちを告げることはできないかもしれないけれど、行動で見せることはできる。言葉と違って、行動はいつだって簡単だった。

 

胸の奥で走った火花が瞬時に炎に燃え上がる。ヴィクトルは直感的に数歩足を踏み出し、腕を伸ばして勇利の肩を強く掴み、壁に背中を押しつける。そしてついに勇利の唇を自分のそれでとらえ、その感覚に我を忘れる。

 

意図していたものよりもずっと乱暴な行為になってしまったけれど、まだ勇利のことが理解できないという苛立ちと、これまでずっと抑え込んできた必死に勇利を求める情熱がない交ぜになって、熱くて乱暴な捨て身のキスへと到達していった。苛烈で、欲しがりなキス。ヴィクトルの意図とは全く異なる、けれど完璧にヴィクトルが求めていたキス。

 

遠くの方で、勇利が手にしていたグラスが落ちて、床を転がっていくのが聞こえたけれど、勇利がキスを返してきた瞬間グラスの存在は頭から消える。ヴィクトルの激しさに完璧に匹敵するほどの必死さで、勇利はキスをする。胸の奥に燃える炎に油が注がれるように、熱がどんどん高まっていき、まるで内側から焼き尽くされてしまいそうになる。

 

ずっと切なく求めていた形でついに勇利に触れられたその感覚に身を浸しながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の身体の片側に手を沿わせ、下へと移動し腰を掴むと、キスを続ける勇利が口の中に喘ぎを漏らし、その感覚に勇利の身体から力が抜ける。そして次の瞬間には、まるで世界を意のままに従えるような苛烈さ、氷上でしか見せない、スケートのために取っておいてあるかのような苛烈さをもって、キスに戻る。

 

ヴィクトルが話しかけようとした今までの何度もの邂逅で、何年もの間、勇利は壁を作って自分を閉ざしてきた。けれど、今の勇利は確実にヴィクトルのキスに応えている。それは想像したよりもずっと最高の感覚だった。これまでの年月の間少しずつ、あの瞬間が来るまで、沢山のものが内側に積もり積もってきた。そして今、ダムが決壊するように、ヴィクトルがずっと溜め込んでいたものが雪崩を打って溢れ始めた。ものすごい勢いで、自分の欲情以外全てのものを掻っ攫って、遠くへと押し流していく。

 

数秒の間、二人はそうして激しいキスを続ける。ヴィクトルの手が勇利を壁に押しつけたまま。けれど突然ヴィクトルは自分の身体の下で勇利が動くのを感じ、考える間もなく次の瞬間、くるりと身体が反転させられて今度は自分が壁に叩きつけられる。背中にぶつかった衝撃は、ほとんど間を置かずにヴィクトルの唇をとらえなおしたキスによって和らげられる。ヴィクトルはその快感と安堵に息を漏らす。何年も想い続け、求め続け、ついにようやく勇利がそれに応え、何かを返してくれた。捧げた想いの全てではないし、夢見たそれには全く近いものですらなかったけれど、その何分の一かだった。残りは、叶うことならば、これからでいい。

 

あれだけ長い間拒絶されてきただけに、ついに勇利に触れることを許され、ぴたりと身体に押しつけられている勇利の身体の感覚に半ば畏怖を覚え、恍惚としながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の腰を抱いていた手を上へ滑らせ、シャツの下の肌に手を沿わせる。触っていくその肌に熱い跡を残しながら。それに勇利は快感の声を上げ、更に身体を押しつけ、キスを激しくする。ヴィクトルは、ずっと永遠にこうしていたかった。勇利の感触に、味わいに、勇利が完全に自分のものであるという感覚に、我を忘れたかった。

 

けれどヴィクトルはもっと他のことも求めていた。そして勇利も同じことを求めているのが分かる。今や二人を止めるものは何一つなかった。シャツの下の肌に触れている手を使ってヴィクトルは勇利を僅かに離し、キスを中断する。額をくっつけたまま、ヴィクトルは勇利の瞳の奥深く覗き込む。欲情と様々な感情が入り乱れて、奥深くから輝く瞳。

 

「俺の部屋。上の階だから」

息をつきながらヴィクトルは言う。その言葉に含まれた意図は、火を見るより明らかだ。もし勇利が断ったとしても、それでも自分は残念には思わないだろう。キスだけでもう既に完璧だったし、頭の隅では、自分たちがおそらくあまり賢くない勢いで性急に先へ進もうとしていて、危険なほどに会話をしていないことに気づいていた。けれど今この勢いの真っ只中、そんなことは気にしていられなかった。

 

誰かを求めたことはある。キスもしたことはある。寝たことだってある。けれど、今、勇利を見つめた時に沸き起こるこの感覚と比べると、今までの感覚なんて足元にすら及ばない。勇利は他の誰とも全く違う。勇利は他の誰とも比べものになならない。

 

一瞬、勇利が断りそうに見えて、ヴィクトルは今さっきの提案を放棄してキスに戻ろうとした。勇利が望むようにするだけで満足だった。けれどヴィクトルが動く前に、勇利は鋭く短い頷きを一つ返し、一歩後ろへ引いて、同時にヴィクトルの身体も壁から引き剥がすように引っ張り、二人は誰もいない廊下に立つ。勇利の片手はヴィクトルの手首をしっかりと握っていて、ヴィクトルはその触れあった方の手で勇利を引っ張るようにしながら廊下を歩き、一番奥にある、照明にきらりと光るの金属製のドアの方へと向かう。

 

急ぎながらボタンを押すと、ヴィクトルがほっとしたことに、ドアはすぐに開く。エレベーターの中の冷気がふわっと二人を包む。だんだん焦れったさが増してきて、ヴィクトルは勇利を中に引っ張り入れる。ドアが後ろで静かに閉まる。階数ボタンを押すと、ヴィクトルはすぐに勇利の方へ向き直る。勇利の両手がヴィクトルの頬をしっかりと包み、唇がヴィクトルのそれに押しつけられるまで、ヴィクトルには息をつく時間さえなかった。痣になりそうなほど激しい、けれどこの上なく完璧な、至福のキス。

 

勇利のキスは勢いがあって激しかった。唇も歯も舌も少し不器用だったけれど、ヴィクトルはそんなことを少しも気にしなかった。勇利に触れられるだけで満足だった。手をその肌に沿わせ、唇から内側へと舐め上げ、反応する小さな声を引き出すだけで、ヴィクトルの身体は喜びに震えた。キスを深くして、もっともっと違う声を、音を引き出そうとする。勇利は本能的に反応して、息を荒げ、喘ぎ、ヴィクトルの背中を掴んで握りしめる。シャツの下の肌に爪の痕が食い込むほどに。

 

エレベーターのドアが開いた時、まるでほとんど時間が経っていないかのように感じた。勇利とのキスに夢中になっていたヴィクトルはそれ以外他の何にも気づかなかった。ドア近くに背を向けて立っていたのは勇利の方で、そのままヴィクトルを引っ張りながら、後ろ歩きで外へ出る。ヴィクトルも進んで付いていき、再び勇利の腰を抱き寄せて深くキスをする。

 

ヴィクトルの部屋はほんの数メートル先だったけれど、その間勇利から離れていられることなんてできなかった。くっついたまま、なんとか入り口までたどり着き、ヴィクトルが不器用にてこずりながら鍵を開け、ドアが開く。勇利が後ずさる格好で部屋に入り、ヴィクトルはドアを背後で蹴って閉じる。

 

勇利の肌が自分のそれに触れている感覚はくらくらした。それに酔っ払ってしまいそうだった。勇利がジャケットを脱いでそのまま背後に落とすと、ヴィクトルは勇利のシャツのボタンをまさぐる。もっと触れたいという切望に正直に、もっとその肌を露わにしてやると心に決めながら。勇利はまた激しいキスをして、ヴィクトルは悦びに満ちた声を上げるのを止められなかった。その感覚に溺れる。

 

勇利の身体の脇に手を沿わせながら、ヴィクトルはもう片方の手で、引き続きシャツのボタンを外そうとする。そこまでの努力も必要なくすぐにいくつかボタンが外れたけれど、ヴィクトルの好みからは明らかに少ない。自分の燃えるような欲望からしても、まだ足りない。

 

ヴィクトルがシャツと苦闘する間、手が素早くヴィクトルの頭に伸びてきて、指先がぎゅっと髪に絡まって、痛いくらいに引っ張る。視界の隅で勇利が靴を蹴るように脱ぎ捨てたのが見え、ヴィクトルも急いで同じようにする。勇利がシャツの衿を掴んできて、くるりと反転させると半ば転びそうになる。今度はヴィクトルが壁に叩きつけられる。

 

勇利が繰り出してきたその動きに、悦びがヴィクトルの背筋を駆け抜ける。勇利が望むことなら何でもするつもりだったし、少し荒っぽい感じで行きたいのなら、喜んでそれに応じたかった。

 

勇利の手が髪からするりと抜けるのを感じ、それを残念に思いかけた次の瞬間、その手がヴィクトルのシャツへ伸びて、手早くボタンを外し始める。勇利の指はヴィクトルのそれより素早くて器用で、数秒も経たないうちにすぐにボタンが全て外れる。キスを中断して、露わになったヴィクトルの肌に勇利が手を触れる。その感覚に全身が震え、思わず喘ぎが漏れる。

 

全ての出来事が一気に、ものすごい速さで起きている。熱と興奮と肌に身体が直に押しつけられる感覚の渦の中で。もっと触れたい、もっと感じたい、もっと色んなことをしたいという切羽詰まった欲望だけがどんどん高まっていく。勇利の手がヴィクトルを独占するように撫でていくのを感じて、ヴィクトルの中で何かがカチリと外れた。次の瞬間、ヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰を再び掴み、部屋の中心にあるベッドへと後ろ向きになったままの勇利を押し出すように移動させて、その勢いと両腕の筋肉を使って、マットレスの上に勇利を背中から放り投げ、自らもベッドへとよじ登る。

 

勇利は両手両足を投げ出してベッドの上に横たわっている。髪は乱れ、シャツは半分前が開いたまま、唇はキスで赤く腫れている。美しい勇利。氷の上で見せる美しさと匹敵するほどの美しさ。けれど、今の勇利はそれ以上だった。氷の上では何千という目が勇利に注がれている。けれど今の勇利の姿は、誰のものでもない、ヴィクトルだけのものなのだから。

 

オリンピックの夜、勇利がどんな風に自分に触れたかを思い出しながら、ヴィクトルは片手で勇利の頬を包むように触れ、キスで赤く腫れぼったくなった唇に親指を走らせる。あの時は勇利にキスすることはできなかった。けれど今、勇利はここにいる。意識をはっきりさせたまま。そしてヴィクトルが勇利を求めるのと同じくらい、ヴィクトルのことを求めている。そう考えると、身体の下に横たわる目の前の勇利の姿がそうさせるのと同じくらい、くらくらする。

 

かがみ込んで勇利にキスをして、ヴィクトルはもう一度勇利のシャツのボタンを外そうとするけれど、固くてなかなか外れず、苛立ちが募る。待つのはそもそも苦手なことだったし、今すぐ勇利が欲しい。勇利の肌を覆う不愉快な布きれに対して腹立たしい唸り声を上げ、ヴィクトルはボタンを外すのを諦め、ただ両端を掴んで勢いよく引っ張り、破く。ヴィクトルを手こずらせたボタンがあちらこちらへ散らばっていく。たとえ多少安物っぽいとは言え、ちゃんとしたシャツを破いて着られなくしてしまったことに頭の一部では罪悪感が沸いたけれど、明日の朝が来たら埋め合わせはちゃんとする。クローゼットには何着もシャツがしまってあるのだから、喜んでそれを勇利にお詫びとして渡すつもりだ。もし望むのならクローゼットの中身全部を差し出したっていい。

 

まだ勇利の肌の大部分を覆っている、邪魔な破けたシャツを取り除こうと、ヴィクトルは片手で勇利の首の後ろに手を添え、ベッドから優しく抱き上げて、まっすぐ座らせるようにし、勇利が肩からシャツを脱いで、無頓着に投げ捨てるのを手伝う。前から気に入らなかった醜い水色のネクタイを、ヴィクトルは素早く勇利の首から外して、ベッドの脇へ放り投げる。朝になってもこれだけはそのまま消えたままでいてくれることを願う。

 

身体の下に横たわる勇利はハッとするほど美しい。頬は赤く染まり、呼吸で大きく胸が上下し、目は大きく見開かれ、視線は少しも外れずにヴィクトルだけをじっと見つめている。勇利は上体を少しだけ起こし、覆い被さるヴィクトルを僅かに押しのけ、ヴィクトルは喜んで従い、二人の頭が同じくらいの高さになる、ヴィクトルのシャツはまだ肩にかかっていて、勇利は起き上がって手を伸ばし、シャツを脱がせる。ヴィクトルもそれに呼応するように腕をシャツの袖から抜いて、勇利のシャツが放り投げられたところへ同じように放り投げる。ヴィクトルはまた手を伸ばして、勇利とのキスに戻る。

 

今までに楽しい経験は山ほどしたし、楽しんだことや好きだったこともたくさんある。けれど、勇利にキスをする感覚と、勇利から返ってくるキスの悦びに匹敵するものなど、何一つなかった。比べものにならなかった。

 

キスに夢中になっていて、ヴィクトルは勇利の脚が自分の脚の後ろでこっそり動いているのに気づかなかった。次の瞬間世界が反転して、背中がベッドにぶつかる。勇利が二人の体勢を反転させたのだということに、ヴィクトルはようやく気づいた。両脚をスライドさせてヴィクトルに跨がり、ヴィクトルの不意をついたことに満足げな表情を浮かべている。屈み込んで、勇利はヴィクトルにキスをして、ヴィクトルは勇利の唇に触れながら微笑み返す。こんな悪戯っぽい技は予想外だったけれど、全く不快ではない。そして勇利にのし掛かられることは、勇利を身体の下に感じるのと同じくらい、興奮する。

 

キスを続けながら、勇利の手はヴィクトルの肌の上を撫でて、なぞっていく。そしてその感覚がどんどん下へと移動していく。指がズボンのファスナーにかかると、悦びと欲望で霞がかったヴィクトルの頭でも、その手が僅かに震えているのに気づいた。

 

自分の指を勇利の手首に回して、ヴィクトルは勇利の手が触れていたところからその手を少しだけ離す。触れあった箇所から、僅かな細かい震えが伝わってくる。勇利の目はまだ欲情に瞳孔が大きく見開かれていたけれど、その行動は裏腹に、顔には出さない緊張を示していた。

 

「いいのかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。きちんと確実に確かめたかった。これが本当に勇利が望むことなのか。二人の間にあるものはまだ複雑に絡み合っていて、解決したと言うはほど遠かった。全身の細胞一つ一つが勇利にずっとキスをしていたいと叫んでいた。勇利が許してくれる限り、許されたやり方で、ずっと側に抱きしめていたかった。もうずっと勇利に恋をし続けてきたのだ。ずっと勇利に触れていたかった。けれどもし勇利の方に躊躇いがあるのなら、それ以上進む前に立ち止まらなければならない。

 

勢いのまま進めることにして、明日の朝になって勇利が後悔するようなことはしたくなかった。勇利だけが抱えている、ヴィクトルについて嫌悪すべきことのリストの一つに加わってしまうだけだ。ヴィクトルは勇利を求めているけれど、勇利がそれを本当に望むの限りにおいて、勇利を求めていた。ヴィクトルが選んだのと同じ確かさで、同じことを選ぶのなら。

 

「ああ」

答える勇利の声は自信で満ちあふれている。ヴィクトルに必要だったのは、その言葉だけだった。

 

ここまではずっと熱く身体が欲しがるままに、時に少し乱暴に進めてきて、ヴィクトルはそれを限りなく楽しんでいたけれど、同時に勇利が悪戯っぽく二人の身体を反転させて、主導権を握り返すのも楽しんでいたし、二人の間にそういうゲームが成立するのが嬉しかった。上体を持ち上げて勇利に再びキスをする。わざとゆっくりとキスをして、勇利が完全にそちらに気を取られるまで待って、再び今度はヴィクトルが二人を反転させる。勇利がさっき繰り出した技をそっくりそのまま返して、目の前の驚いた表情に思わず笑みがこぼれる。

 

表情は驚いていたけれど、突然の体勢の変化に勇利は抗議せず、視線はヴィクトルの唇へと戻る。無意識に勇利の舌が飛び出し、そのまま唇を舐めて濡らす。それを誘いととらえ、勇気づけられ、ヴィクトルはもう一度屈み込んで、勇利の唇にキスをする。そして徐々に唇から顎へ、首へと唇を下ろしていく。触れられる全て、味わえる勇利の全てを味わうのだと心に決めていた。

 

ヴィクトルが一つ一つに触れていく間、勇利は身体をよじらせ、喘ぎ、艶のある声が漏れる。あまりに魅惑的な音に、ヴィクトルはその声だけでなく、欲望に満ちた表情も見たくなり、一時唇を離す。目の前の光景はまったく予想以上だった。勇利の瞳孔は大きく開いたまま、温かな焦茶色は欲望の濃い黒に染められている。頬を染める赤は顔だけでなく首の方まで広がっていて、ヴィクトルが自分の唇で付けた赤い痕が、喉の肌に誘うように散っている。

 

ヴィクトルの下で勇利は再び身じろぎする。ヴィクトルの脇を痛いほど握りしめて、我慢ができないとでもいうように声が上がる。身をよじり、もっと続けてと言わんばかりの瞳は、ヴィクトルに向けられた勇利の視線の中で、今までで一番素直でありのままだった。

 

自分が触れるていくにつれて、勝生勇利がこれほどにも美しく欲情に身を任せている姿に、ヴィクトルは満足げに小さく笑いを漏らす。勇利の両手を取り、指の関節一つ一つに恭しく優しくキスを落としていく。そして、今度はその両手を勇利の頭の上で固定して、動けなくする。

 

片手で勇利の手首の肌をしっかりと押さえながら、もう片方の手でヴィクトルはベッドサイドの引き出しに手を伸ばす。これ以上先に進むには必要なものが、そこにはあるはずだった。大会中はどれもほとんど使ったことがなかったけれど、万が一のためと言って必要になるかもしれないものを準備しておくのは、ヴィクトルが年頃になってすぐにヤコフに叩き込まれた習慣だった。スケーター達が熱に浮かれて馬鹿な間違いを犯してしまうのは、ヴィクトルもこれまでに見てきた。

 

数秒経って目的のものを見つけ、ヴィクトルは座り直す。小さなボトルを横に投げ出し、視界の外に追い出し、包み紙に包まれたコンドームを自分の隣のマットレスの上に落とす。ほんの数秒離れていただけでも、内側に燃える欲望に再び火を付けるのには十分で、ヴィクトルはまた屈み込んでキスに戻り、それに乗じてついに触れることを許された滑らかな肌に手を滑らせる。勇利は上体を持ち上げてヴィクトルの髪に触れ、掴んで引っ張るようにキスの主導権を握る。痛みと快感が同時に背筋を駆け抜け、もっともっととねだる。

 

ここまでは、露わになった勇利の胸や首の肌に触れるのが許されるだけで満足だったけれど、突然それだけでは我慢できなくなった。ヴィクトルは手を下に伸ばし、勇利が着ている服の最後の一枚を掴んで引っ張り下ろす。勇利はすぐに意図を読み取って従い、その布きれを投げ捨てる。ヴィクトルも同じ事を勇利にさせ、二人は完全に裸になる。勇利の全てが露わになって、その全てをじっくりと眺められるようになる。

 

ヴィクトルは1人の人間としての勇利に恋をした。嫌悪がどれだけヴィクトルの方に向いていても、勇利を形作る細かいこと全てが勇利を輝かせていた。けれどそれと同時に、ヴィクトルはいつも勇利の魅力を感じることができた。時間が経つにつれて、その魅力は増すばかりで、まるでヴィクトルはいつも欲望の炎の中で焦がれているみたいだった。そして今、ついに勇利が自分の目の前で裸になっているなんて、夢のようだった。ヴィクトルは数秒ただじっと座って、その姿に見惚れていた。

 

ずっとそうやっているだけでヴィクトルは満足だったけれど、勇利は明らかに焦れったそうになってきて、ヴィクトルにほんの数秒しか眺める時間を与えず、起き上がってヴィクトルの首からまだ下がっていたネクタイを拳で掴み、引っ張ってまた痣になりそうなほど激しいキスをする。ヴィクトルはすぐにそれに反応する。その動きに、期待で全身に震えが走る。

 

勇利が主導権を握るのはゾクゾクした。もっとそうしてほしかった。二人はまだこの夜がどんな風になるのかちゃんと決めた訳ではなかったけれど、ヴィクトルが再び身体を反転させて勇利を自分の上に引っ張り上げようとした瞬間、勇利が自分の脚をヴィクトルの腰に巻き付ける。そして脚の間にヴィクトルがぴったりと落ち着くまで引き寄せる。この夜をどう過ごしたいか、勇利の望みは明らかだった。勇利が腰をくねらせ、押しつけるように動かして、ヴィクトルから小さな喘ぎを引き出す。皮膚同士が触れあう感覚に、全ての思考が失われていく。これからゆっくりと色々な形でお互いの身体を知っていくことができるだろう。けれど今のところは勇利はヴィクトルに早くしろとせがんでいて、勇利が求めるものは明らかだった。

 

これ以上一分も無駄にしたくなくて、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして、さっき小さなボトルを放り出した辺りを指でまさぐって見つける。蓋をパチンと開けると、もう一度、本当にいいのかと確かめるような視線を勇利に送って、そこに誤解がないことを確認する。勇利は頷きを返し、ヴィクトルの背中を掴むその手に力を入れ、爪が深く肌に食い込む。ずっとずっと夢見てきた、これから起きようとしていることの想像に、思考を持って行かれて気が散らないよう、背中に咲いた痛みにヴィクトルは集中しようとする。

 

勇利の両脚はまだヴィクトルの腰にかたく巻き付いていた。踵が鋭く腰のくぼみに食い込んできて、その感覚は心地よかったけれど、これからやろうとしていることを考えると、その体勢はあまり都合がよくなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利の太腿を掴み、優しく押し広げ、自分の腰から離し、その脚の間に座れるようにベッドに座り直す。視線は勇利から一時も外れない。手をその間に沿わせる時も、ぴったりと合った視線は離れず、ヴィクトルは勇利のペニスを撫でながら、勇利の瞳が大きく見開かれ、噛んだ唇の奥から喘ぎ声が部屋中に広がるのに聞き入る。

 

勇利をできる限りリラックスさせたくて、ヴィクトルは手を動かし続ける。同時に唇で勇利の首筋に飛びつくようにキスをし、同時に二カ所から沸き起こる快感に勇利の身体から力が抜けて、されるがままになっていくのを感じる。キスを中断しないようにしながら、握っていたボトルをまさぐって傾け、中の冷たい液体を指にまとわりつける。指を擦り合わせて液体を温めながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の脚の間に手を伸ばす。勇利のペニスを撫でるもう片方の手も、その動きを速めながら。反応する勇利は全身を震わせ、両手の指でシーツを握りしめて身体を支える。

 

その反応に勇気づけられ、ヴィクトルは最初の指を挿入するのを自分に許す。指の周りに感じる狭い熱に、脳の中の快楽中枢が暴走状態になる。同時にヴィクトルは本能的に勇利の首筋に噛みつく。痕を残したい、これが本当に起きているのだと、起きたのだと、証明したい。朝が来ても、勇利がこんな風になっていて、隣で横たわっている記憶があるように。永遠に、これが本当だったのだと、覚えていられるように。

 

与えられる刺激に勇利が反応して出す音や声はそれだけで充分と言えるほどだったけれど、声を上げながらまた勇利の身体が震え、刺激を与えすぎていないかどうか、心配になる。ヴィクトルは勇利の首筋から顔を離し、手をペニスから離し、新しい感覚に勇利が慣れるのを待つ。勇利がまた哀れっぽくねだるような声を上げてから、ヴィクトルはまた動き始める。ゆっくりと時間をかけて、強すぎる刺激にならないよう。たとえどれだけ今すぐ勇利を反転させて後ろ向きに一気に貫いて、二人の身体の力が抜けるまで快楽を追いかけたくとも。

 

痛々しく苦しいほどゆっくりとしたペースだったけれど、絶対に勇利を気持ちよくさせるのだとヴィクトルは固く決意していた。痛みのないよう、負担のないように。先に進むのは勇利がもっとと懇願してからで、それまではひたすらに待つ。そうして更にゆっくりとヴィクトルはもう一本指を加え、勇利はまた情欲に満ちた喘ぎ声を上げる。その音だけで耳から酔って溺れてしまいそうになっている間、ヴィクトルの指がもっと中に入るよう勇利は腰をくねらせる。思わずヴィクトルから笑みが零れる。どれだけ勇利が欲しがっているか、瞳の奥で燃えるその欲望がどれだけ激しいか、それを感じるだけで背筋がゾクゾクする。自分が想像していたものと全く違って、それでいて至上に完璧だった。屈み込んでヴィクトルは軽くキスをする。勇利の唇をじっくりと味わう。

 

前と同じように、勇利はすぐに主導権を握り直す。キスを深くして、ヴィクトルの唇に歯を立てる。突然走った痛みに身体がビクリと反応し、快感と混ざり合い、ありとあらゆる感覚が火花のように爆ぜる。勇利は明らかに乱暴なスタイルが好きなようだ。ヴィクトルは同じ快感を与えることでそれに応える。指を一本増やすと、勇利がヴィクトルの口腔内に喘ぎを漏らす。顔を離して唇に浮いた血を舐め取りながら、ヴィクトルは勇利を見下ろす。

 

勇利の黒い瞳が薄い月明かりの下で輝いていることにヴィクトルが気づいた次の瞬間、勇利は手を伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスを掴み、震えがちな手で上下に扱き始める。快感が全身を撃ち抜くように駆け抜けていく。その感覚に全身の筋肉に力が入る。圧倒的なまでの感覚。

 

頭の一部では、勇利がついにここに一緒にいることが信じられなかった。これが本当に起きている出来事で、自分の夢ではないことが。状況は完璧ではないかもしれない。確かにヴィクトルは、他のことと同じように、周りをよく見ずに頭からこの状況に突っ込んでいったかもしれないけれど、後悔することなんてできなかった。それが結果的にこの状況に繋がったのだから。そしてこれは、今まで想像していたどんなことよりも最高だった。身体中を襲っている欲望と、ついに勇利と一緒にいられるその喜びが混ざり合う。ヴィクトルが近づく度に拒絶して、壁を作って、全身を緊張させていた勇利が、ヴィクトルに触れられることを許している。この感覚に永遠に身を浸していたかった。勇利の温かさに包まれることは、太陽の光の温かさよりも、もっとずっと最高だった。

 

片手でヴィクトルの背中に指を立て、もう片手でヴィクトルのペニスを同じペースで扱きながら、勇利はヴィクトルを、ゆっくりと徐々に蕩けさせていく。その中で、勇利はヴィクトルを見つめる。頬は赤く染まり、目が離せないほどの苛烈な視線がまっすぐにヴィクトルに向かう。

 

「あんたが嫌いだ」

勇利が呼吸の合間に言う。ヴィクトルがさっきまで感じていた温かさも喜びも、その瞳にはなかった。

「ねえ早く挿れて」

 

その言葉はまるで内臓を拳で殴りつけられたように響いた。指がショックで止まる。その言葉はあまりにも予期しないものだったばかりか、思いがけない激しい痛みを伴って、全身の筋肉を凍りつかせる。ヴィクトルはその場で固まる。

 

勇利が自分を嫌っていることは知っていた。ワルツを踊っている時ですら、まだ敵意が多く残っているのは感じていた。けれどヴィクトルは、勇利が自分に対して欲望を持っていることを知っていた。それ以前に、勇利の少なくとも一部では、全くヴィクトルを嫌ってなどいないのではないかと、心から信じられる姿を垣間見ていた。勇利が最も自分に素直で、弱さをさらけ出していた時、ヴィクトルは今までに見たことのない勇利の一面を見たのだ。そしてもう一度その姿が見たくてたまらなかった。

 

公の場では、勇利はその嫌悪を表に出しているかもしれないけれど、その奥にある勇利自身の気持ちは、それよりもずっと複雑だとヴィクトルは思っていた。そしてこうして、勇利が自分の下に横たわっていて、ぴったりと密接に二つの身体が符合している今、純粋な嫌悪という仮面を勇利は取り払ったのだとヴィクトルは信じていた。その奥に隠れている、もっと複雑な感情の渦を、自分は目撃しているのだと。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルは間違っていた。

 

思わず身体が離れそうになる。ほとんど座り直そうとして、勇利に触れたところから手を離して、鈍い胸の痛みと音を立てて早鐘を打つ心臓を抑えようとした。けれどヴィクトルが瞬きすらする時間を与えず、勇利はヴィクトルを引きずり込むように再びキスをする。切羽詰まった、熱くて乱暴なキスに、頭が真っ白になる。

 

勇利は自分を嫌っている。それを知っていてもなお、ヴィクトルは勇利に恋した。そして今この瞬間、これが勇利の求めるものならば、ヴィクトルはそれを差し出すしかない。そうするまでだ。後になって、欲望で曇る思考がはっきりとしてから、ちゃんと考えればいい。勇利の濡れた皮膚が自分のそれに擦れて滑る感覚は、ほとんどそれ以外の全てをヴィクトルの思考から押し流していく。胸の奥に感じる痛みでさえも。

 

勇利の太腿を更に大きく押し広げ、勇利の上半身に向かって折り曲げながら、ヴィクトルはなんとかコンドームのことを思い出して掴み、包み紙を破り開けて素早く装着し、ぴたりと勇利の後ろにあてがい、できる限りゆっくりと奥へ入り込んでいく。勇利の内側がぎゅっと締め付けるのを感じる。喉の奥に詰まった堪えるような喘ぎが、勇利がもしかしたら言おうとしていた他の全ての言葉を消し去っていく。

 

ついに勇利の中に入れたこと、勇利に包まれ、食い尽くされる感覚は、もうこの時点でヴィクトルを崩壊させてしまいそうだった。自分の身体がまだ動き始めないように、ありとあらゆる意志の力を総動員してヴィクトルは自分を制御する。勇利の脚をもっと曲げて、奥へと入れるような角度になるようにしてから、更に自身も奥へと深く進む。そしてそこで動きを止め、勇利が新しい感覚に慣れるのを待つ。

 

ゆっくり進めようというヴィクトルの努力とは裏腹に、勇利はヴィクトルの決意をいとも簡単に崩壊させる。すぐに自ら腰を揺らしてヴィクトルのペニスに中を突かれる。勇利は新しい感覚に息を上げ、中を締め付ける。ヴィクトルに必要だった鼓舞は、その行為だけだった。勇利の頭の両側に手を突いて体重を支え、できるだけゆっくりと抜いて素早く奥へ突く。次第にペースを上げて、自分が覆い被さっている下の勇利が悶えて身をよじるまで続ける。

 

続けながらヴィクトルは勇利のペニスを掴み、腰の動きと同じペースで扱き始める。勇利の目が頭の裏までいきそうなほど首を逸らし、悦びの声を大きく上げる姿を満足しながら見つめる。

 

正確に言えば、これはヴィクトルが求めていたこと、期待していたこと、望んだことそのものではなかった。けれど、今ヴィクトルの目の前にあるのはこの状況だった。少なくとも勇利がここにいる。今までで一番近くに。勇利はただ簡単にセックスできる相手を探していただけかもしれない。ストレスを発散させるためか、妙な形で自分の優勝を祝うためか分からないけれど、それでも勇利はここにいる。ヴィクトルはもう勇利に夢中だったし、別の選択などできなかった。たとえ勇利が求めているのがこれだけだとしたら、ヴィクトルにできることは勇利にこのことを忘れられなくさせることだけだった。自分の姿を勇利の脳裏に焼き付けて、刻み込む。自分の中に、勇利が永遠に焼き付けられているのと同じように。

 

鋭い爪が背中に食い込んで、そのまま下へと降りていく。痛みを伴う痕は、明日の朝でも感じる事ができるだろうとヴィクトルは思った。この夜が存在したことを、物理的に証明するもの。ヴィクトルには必要のない物理的な証明。なぜなら、生きている限りこの夜を忘れることなんて、できないのだから。

 

ヴィクトルの気が散ったタイミングで勇利がまた動きをけしかけてくる。ヴィクトルのバランスを崩し、体勢を反転させ、今度は勇利がヴィクトルの上に馬乗りになる。もう一度深くヴィクトルのペニスを奥へと沈ませ、頭を後ろにのけぞらせ、首筋の美しい輪郭を露わにする。まだそこにはさっきのヴィクトルのキスの痕が散っている。

 

自分の上に馬乗りになる勇利の姿は美しすぎて、まるで電撃に撃たれたような衝撃を受ける。完全に主導権を握り、美しすぎて、ヴィクトルはほとんど息ができない。勇利はまた動き出す。そろりと身体を持ち上げ、深く沈み込み、ヴィクトル自身を深く奥へ奥へと導き入れる。その感覚に身体中が上げる声を止めることができない。勇利が動く度に悦楽が増していく。さっきよりもずっと激しいリズムで、ヴィクトルの快感を押し上げていく。皮膚という皮膚、肌という肌が触れあう。ヴィクトルにできることはただしがみつくことだけだった。指を痛いほど勇利の腰に食い込ませ、全身が融解していくようだった。明日の朝、もう一度身体を立て直せるかどうかは、祈るしかなかった。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの身体を使って悦楽を引き出していく。動きながら瞼が瞬き、ヴィクトルはなんとか自分の衝動を堪えようとする。勇利が自分のペースで動けるようにしたかったけれど、そのうち本能が勝って手を伸ばし、勇利の髪に指を絡め、勇利のペースに合わせながら大きく上に突き上げる。大きく喘ぐ勇利の唇を、キスで塞ぐ。深くて、熱くて、ぐちゃぐちゃで、全ての到達点。そこへ向かおうとしている。勇利の唇が触れる感覚を、記憶に刻み込む。

 

全てが圧倒的だった。ヴィクトルが望んだ全てのこと、同時に全く求めなかった全てが起きていた。じきに唇が離れ、顔を勇利の肩に押しつけ、歪んでいると分かっている表情を隠す。

 

『君はあまりにも美しい』

ヴィクトルは呟いた。勇利の肌に直接言葉を押しつけるようにしながら。頭の隅で、その言葉がロシア語で出てきたことに気づいたけれど、ぼんやりする頭からは一時的にその言葉を翻訳する力が失われている。

 

もっともっと言いたいことがあったけれど、勇利がはっきりと告げたその言葉の後では、言うことはできないと分かっていた。今、ここでは、無理だ。

『愛してる』

そう言いたかった。

『俺はもう君のものなんだ。君を俺のものにしたいけれど、そうじゃないことは分かってる。いつかその日が来るかどうかすら、もはや俺には分からない』

 

言葉を口にする代わりに、ヴィクトルはもう一度勇利のペニスに手を沿わせ、勇利が限界を超えるまで、快感を引き出していく。勇利が全身を震わせて達し、ヴィクトルを締め付けるのを感じて、ヴィクトルからも喘ぎが漏れる。腕の中で突然勇利の全身から力が抜け、高みに上り詰めた後の倦怠感に包まれるのが分かる。自分もそこまで持たないことは分かっていた。そしてほんの数秒で、ヴィクトルも全身を震わせて達する。どうやってかヴィクトルを追い詰めるように腰を揺らす力を勇利は取り戻していて、ヴィクトルは限界の向こう側へと解き放たれる。

 

ぼんやりとした至福の中に数秒身を浸した後、勇利がヴィクトルの首のくぼみに頭を埋めていることに気がついた。少し前のバンケットの時と、同じ構図だった。そうしている勇利に対して、大切に思う感情が一番強く沸き起こる。二人の身体はまだぴったりとくっついていたままだったけれど、ヴィクトルは両方の身体をゆっくりベッドの上に下ろして横になる。勇利の中から出ると、その埋め合わせに両脚を絡めて勇利を側に抱き寄せる。二人とも息が途切れがちなほど上がっていて、力が抜けていた。勇利の顔はヴィクトルの肩の中で、大きく呼吸をして、ヴィクトルに触れられるがままになっている。

 

完全に横になってから、ヴィクトルは身じろぎをして、体勢を少し変える。勇利がしっかりと腕の中で丸くなれるように。頭をヴィクトルの胸において、呼吸で上下するヴィクトルの胸と同じリズムで、呼吸をしている。疲労が徐々に二人に覆い被さるように襲ってくる。勇利がまた口を開くのかどうか、ヴィクトルはふと思ったけれど、勇利はただそこに横になったまま、余韻に浸ったまま平和そうに満足げに、ヴィクトルの隣でじっとしている。二人の呼吸が徐々に正常なリズムに戻っていく。

 

どの時点で勇利が完全に眠りに落ちたのか、定かではなかったけれど、満たされた余韻の至福から徐々に夢の世界へ落ちていったようだった。勇利の眠りを妨げないよう、ヴィクトルはじっとして動かない。勇利は胸の上に頭を預け、ヴィクトルの温かさに包まれて丸くなっている。勇利が完全に眠ったことを確かめてから、ヴィクトルは身じろぎして、ベッドからするりと抜け出してコンドームを捨てて、タオルで身体を拭いてからまたベッドに戻る。一瞬、勇利を起こして同じ事をしてあげようかと提案するべきか悩んだけれど、横になって眠っている勇利はあまりにも平和そうで、優しく柔らかくてありのままの姿で、踊りながらヴィクトルを嘲った姿からは別人のようだった。どうしてもヴィクトルは、この時間を壊せなかった。

 

静かにベッドに潜り込み、体勢を調整して勇利がまた自分の胸の上で眠っている格好に戻す。勇利は眠ったままあくびのような小さな息を少しだけ漏らして、身じろぎをしてもう少しだけ深くヴィクトルの温かい肌に埋まるようにする。思わず心臓が高鳴るのを、ヴィクトルは止められない。

 

頭の中で、ヴィクトルには勇利の中で複雑に絡まりあう感情がほとんど理解できなかった。矛盾だらけで、一つ一つ解いていって理解しようとすれば、きっと何年もかかるだろう。ヴィクトルがしたいことはまだ沢山あった。言わなければいけないことも沢山あったけれど、今この瞬間、勇利は満足げに平和そのものの中で眠っていて、その空間を壊すことはヴィクトルにはできなかった。

 

明日の朝、話せるだろう。話さなければいけないことは沢山ある。自分の予想通りに物事が進んだとは言えなかったけれど、勇利を腕の中に抱きしめている今、自分が選んだ選択を後悔することは何がなんでもできなかった。そしてその選択が、これから何をもたらそうとも。

 

明日の朝、全てを話し合えば良い。今夜はただ、勇利を腕の中に抱きしめていたい。熱情の余韻に浸って、ただ最後にはすべて上手くいくことを、祈るだけだった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

翌朝目覚めたヴィクトルが感じたのは、勇利の身体がまだ自分に絡み合っている幸せな感覚だった。夜の間、勇利は体勢を変化させて、寝返りを打って上半身はヴィクトルの隣にあったけれど、脚はまだヴィクトルの脚の間に重なっていて、身体の大部分が温かく押しつけられている。

 

数分の間、ヴィクトルはただそうして横になっていた。その温かさを味わいながら、勇利の寝顔に見惚れる。カーテンの隙間から降り注ぐ太陽の光がその面影をはっきりと照らしている。その寝顔は柔らかくて素顔のままで、ヴィクトルは衝動的に指を伸ばして軽くその頬に触れる。まだぐっすりと眠ったままの勇利は、触れた指に満足げな息を漏らす。

 

客観的に考えて、昨夜の出来事は、もっと、ずっと良い展開になってもおかしくはなかった。セックスは最高だったし、勇利の側にいられることはそれ以上だったけれど、勇利の自分に対する感情の問題は全く解決されていなかった。バンケットでは少しだけ尋ねようとしたけれど、勇利は話したくなさそうな素振りだったし、ヴィクトルは衝動と本能と欲望が入り交じった状態のまま行動して、するべき会話はなされなかった。

 

ちゃんと話す前に勇利とベッドに跳び込んだことは良くないアイディアだったかもしれないけど、その選択を後悔する気分にはなれなかった。確かにまず最初に話すべきだった。二人の間にどんな問題があるのかをはっきりさせるべきだった。けれど、その場の熱に浮かされて、勇利の肌に手を沿わせて、自分の身体の下で勇利が蕩けていく姿を見たいという欲望以外、ヴィクトルの頭の中からは消え去っていた。

 

昨夜の勇利の、わざと挑発したり嘲ったり、ヴィクトルをけしかけたり、それを助長するような態度は、ヴィクトルに対する欲望があることをはっきりさせたけれど、同時にヴィクトルに対する嫌悪も明らかにした。『あんたが嫌いだ』という言葉はまだ、ヴィクトルの頭の中で繰り返されている。まだ胸が痛んだけれど、朝の光の中ではその痛みも少し軽減されたようだった。もう、知っていたことだった。勇利にダンスを申し込む前から、知っていたことだった。驚いたのはその言葉にではなく、その言葉がそのタイミングで言われたことだった。自分が一番素直になって、全てをさらけ出していたあの瞬間に。勇利も同じだろうと思っていた、あの瞬間に。けれど昨夜の勇利は今までと同じように壁を作っていた。スケートをしている時の勇利とは全く違う。嫌悪という仮面の奥に隠れ、その奥にある複雑な感情を、ほんの少しもヴィクトルに見せようとしなかった。

 

けれど今は朝だ。昨夜の炎のような情熱は消え去り、ようやく話す機会が訪れる。昨夜あれだけのことがあったから、ヴィクトルがただ近くに存在するだけで勇利が緊張して壁を作るとは思えなかったし、勇利の嫌悪が作り出した距離を保つことを強制させられるとは思えなかった。勇利はまだヴィクトルのことが完全に好きになった訳ではないかもしれないけれど、少なくとも会話を始められるくらいには、二人の関係は進展したはずだ。ヴィクトルに今必要なのは、どうしてそんなに表だって自分のことを憎むのか、とついに勇利に尋ねることだった。自分が全く関わっていないのに作り上げられていた、激しいライバル関係が誕生したその原因を探り出し、どうして勇利が自分の昔のプログラムを、あんなに愛に満ちた様子で滑っていたのか、どうして勇利は自分を求めたのか、そしてこれだけのことがあってなお、どうして勇利は自分のことを、世界で一番心から憎んでいる人間のように扱うのか。

 

それさえ分かれば、理解できれば、ヴィクトルはその問題を解決する方向へ向かえるはずだった。勇利とヴィクトルは相性がいい。お互いのスケートはお互いを補うようなスタイルだし、身体は完璧なタイミングで動き、魂は同じ歌を歌っている。勇利を初めて見た時から、ヴィクトルはずっと惹かれていた。勇利の心が、肉体が、魂が持つ様々な美しさに、恋に落ちた。勇利には時に不快なほど鋭く尖った、痛みを伴うような一面があったけれど、自分自身にだって同じような面があったし、きちんと向き合わせてもらえるのなら、上手くやっていくことだってできるはずだ。少なくとも友好的な関係になって、そこから勇利が望むのなら、始めることができる。あれほどまでに親密で濃密な夜を過ごした後、少なくとも敵意のない会話をすることが朝になって出来ないとは考えにくかった。

 

静かにベッドから滑り降りると、ヴィクトルは立ち上がって背伸びをする。おかしな姿勢で寝ていたせいか、背中が軽く音を立てる。ベッドの上では勇利がまた眠そうな、ヴィクトルの温かさが失われたことに対する文句のような不満げな音を出す。ヴィクトルは思わず微笑んで、寝返りを打って額に落ちてきた髪を、手を伸ばして額から払ってやる。

 

ヴィクトルの一部では、このままずっとベッドの温かさの中に丸まっていたかったけれど、やらなければいけないことがあるのは分かっていた。そのうちここを出なければいけない。勇利はまだ深い眠りの中で、しばらくは起きる気配がなさそうだった。その時間を使って、色々と準備をすることができる。

 

急いでヴィクトルはシャワーを浴びて、新しい服に着替えて、髪をブラシで整えてなんとかきちんと見えるようにする。一分くらい、ルームサービスを取ろうかどうするか、考えを巡らす。温かくて新鮮な朝食を勇利が起きてすぐに食べられるよう用意しておくのはどうだろうかと考えるけれど、多分それはやりすぎだろうとその案を却下する。あまりにも押しつけるような真似はしたくなかった。自分はただでさえ押しが強すぎて、勇利に避けられてしまう傾向があるのだ。

 

考えた末、元々の案に戻ることにする。ホテルから少し歩いたところに、カフェがある。値段は高いけれど、質の高い飲み物を売っていて、大会の間よく通って、味わっていた。コーヒーを勇利に買ってくるのはきっと良い会話のアイスブレイクになるだろう。敵意をおさえて友好的な関係を築くジェスチャになるし、二人の間にある緊張を和らげるかもしれない。同じ部屋でようやくちゃんとした会話をする時に、何か気を逸らすものになる。その後、一緒に朝食を注文できるかもしれない。ルームサービスか、それかどこかへ食べに行くか。どのみち、ヴィクトルはそれで満足だった。

 

ヴィクトルは急いでホテルの部屋から抜け出し、慌てすぎてデスクの上に財布を忘れたことを思い出すと、とんぼ返りで振り返って戻り、閉まりかかったドアを慌てて開ける。部屋をつっきって、デスクの上に置きっぱなしにしていた財布を掴むと、急いでまたドアから出て行く。ちらりと肩越しに勇利の様子を眺め、まだぐっすりと眠っていることを確認してから、部屋を出る。

 

部屋を出るとヴィクトルは急ぎ足でホテルを出て、ごった返す通行人の間をすり抜けながら数分でカフェにたどり着く。急いで中に入ると、ダークローストの焙煎の香りがすぐに漂ってくる。列はほとんどなく、注文を始めようとしたその瞬間、疑念がヴィクトルを襲う。

 

勇利はコーヒーが好きだろうか？コーヒーを飲んでいるところなんて見たことがない。突然さっきまで良いアイディアだと思っていた自信がなくなる。部屋に戻れば二人の間には絶対にある程度のぎこちなさがあるのは避けられず、勇利の嫌いな飲み物を持って行ってその空気を悪化させたくなかった。一瞬ヴィクトルはパニックになるけれど、メニューを見下ろすと、その中にコーヒーより安全そうな項目を見つける。

 

少なくとも勇利が緑茶を飲むということは知っていた。大会で何度か目撃したことがある。ヴィクトル自身は試したことはなかったけれど、自分の元々の案よりは確実にましな選択だろう。

 

飲み物を二つ注文してから数分待つ。テイクアウト用のドリンクホルダーを積んである棚から一つ取って、それで持って行くことにする。飲み物が出来上がるとすぐにヴィクトルは店を出る。駆け足でホテルに戻り、部屋へ向かい、片手でドリンクホルダーを持ってバランスを保ちながら、もう片方の手でドアを開けようと手を伸ばす。

 

ドアノブに触る間もなく、ドアが内側から開いて、ヴィクトルは外に出てきた勇利とぶつかりそうになり、バランスを崩して蹈鞴を踏む。勇利も驚いた声を上げて、跳び上がるように一歩後ろへ下がる。勇利の顔は真っ赤になっている。

 

「僕は･･･その･･･」

口ごもる勇利の言葉と、直感的に口を開いて説明しようとするヴィクトルの言葉が重なる。

「持ってきた」

 

同時に喋り出して重なった言葉に混乱して、二人は口を閉じる。勇利の頬はまだ燃えるような赤みが差していて、ヴィクトルが先に口を開く。頭がまだ今起きていることを整理している間に、何をしていたのか説明しようとする。

 

「これ、君に持ってきたんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、数分前に買ったばかりのカップに入った緑茶を差し出しながら、思考がようやくこの状況を理解する。

 

勇利は、去ろうとしているのだ。起きてから暫く経っているのは、その様子から明らかだった。シャワーを浴びたらしく、濡れた髪が首の後ろに張り付いている。首筋にちりばめられた痣ははっきりと見えていて、昨夜の証拠を呪いのように突きつけてくる。勇利の表情は今までで一番、自分を恥じているように見えた。ヴィクトルと目を合わさず、差し出されるカップを取って躊躇いがちに一口すする。

 

その時になってようやく、勇利が着ているシャツが自分のものであることに気がついた。シルクのように柔らかい素材の、自分の持っているものの中では高い方のシャツ。昨夜あれだけ完全に勇利のシャツをビリビリに破いたのだから、納得はいった。自分の服を着ている勇利の姿に、頭の一部では獣のような悦びが沸き起こる。けれど、意識のほとんどは勇利がこの場から立ち去ろうとしていることで一杯だった。勇利はここから立ち去ろうとしている。もう少し店で時間を過ごしていたら、戻った部屋は空っぽで、さよならの言葉一つさえなく、勇利の姿は消えてしまっていたのだろう。

 

「僕、もう行くから」

勇利はそう言って、さっき言いかけていたことを言い直し、ようやくヴィクトルと目を合わせる。直感的にヴィクトルはドアから離れ、勇利が通れるように道を譲る。喉の奥に突然塊が出来たような感じがして、どうにかそれを乗り越えて言葉を紡ごうとする。勇利はそれ以上ヴィクトルの方を見ることもせず、そのまま背を向けて足早に歩き去って行く。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の名を呼びたかった。呼びかけて、立ち止まってほしかった。話をするはずだったのだ。二人の間にあることすべてを、話して解決するはずだったのだ。けれど、勇利の態度は明らかにヴィクトルとは話したくないと語っていて、ヴィクトルが勇利の求める言葉も何も持っていないことが分かると、まるでこれ以上、一瞬でも長く側にはいるのは絶えられないというような様子だった。

 

数メートル歩いて、勇利は立ち止まって振り返った。頬を染めていた赤は消え去り、その顔は無表情で、無感動だった。

 

「また来シーズンで会おう、ニキフォロフ」

肩越しに、勇利は言葉を投げかける。昨夜の言葉より、その言葉は突き刺さるほど痛かった。だって、二人は一緒にベッドを共にしたのだ。キスをして、お互いの身体をぴったり寄り添わせて、夜を過ごしたのだ。それなのに、勇利はまだヴィクトルを、冷たくて事務的なラストネーム以外の名前で、呼ぶことすらしないなんて。

 

勇利がまた背を向ける前に、どうにかしてヴィクトルは、小さい声で言葉を絞り出す。

「また、来シーズン」

背を向けた勇利はまた歩き出す。廊下にはヴィクトル一人だけが残される。

 

数秒経って、ヴィクトルは部屋に戻る。もう冷めてしまったコーヒーをベッドサイドのテーブルに置く。食欲は完全になくなっていた。シーツはまだしわくちゃで、勇利が眠っていたそこにはまだ、僅かな温かさが残っているのを、ヴィクトルは座りながら感じる。一気にすべての力が吸い取られたように、突然身体が重くなる。

 

自分にとって、昨夜は特別なものだった。ずっと夢見ていたこと、長い間求めていたこと。けれど勇利にとって、あれは何でもないことだったのだ。勇利は明らかにヴィクトルに惹かれていて、楽しい夜を過ごすためにヴィクトルを捕まえたけれど、それ以上は何も求めていなかったのだ。ヴィクトルが側にいることさえ、求めていない。

 

勇利に対して怒る気にはなれなかった。昨夜がお互いにとってどんな意味を持つのか、結局二人ははっきりさせなかった。昨夜起きた出来事の根本的な事実以上に、勇利に何かを期待してその責任を負わせることなんてできなかった。単なるセックス以上に自分を求めなかったことを、腹立たしく思うなんてできなかった。その『以上』そのものが、自分が必死に、切ないほどに、求めていたものだとしても。

 

だからといって、勇利が突然去って行った痛みがなくなる訳ではなかった。まるで自分自身を恥じるかのように、こそこそと部屋を出て行った勇利。隠れて出て行こうとして、それが見つかると、悪いことをしているのが見つかったような態度を取った。朝の光の中で、できるだけヴィクトルから離れて遠くへ行きたいと、逃げ出す勇利。

 

勇利にとって、昨夜はただの間違いか、後悔のないただの遊びのどちらかだったのだろうけれど、どのみちその後に起きる出来事とは向き合うつもりはなかったのだ。ヴィクトルと向き合うつもりもなかったのだ。友好的な会話のために、部屋に残ることすらしないで、ただヴィクトルをはねのけた。そして最後の『また来シーズンで会おう』という言葉が、まだヴィクトルの耳の中で鳴っていた。来シーズンより前に、勇利はヴィクトルに会うつもりさえないという意味の言葉。携帯電話の番号すら、ヴィクトルに尋ねる機会を与えずに。

 

視界の中に、シャツが投げ捨てられているのが目に入る。昨夜の混乱の中で、部屋中に落ちて散らばっているものの一つだった。数秒かかってようやく、それが勇利のシャツだということに気づく。昨夜、熱の中、性急に破られたシャツ。ずっとずっと求めてきて、ついに勇利に触れられるという熱に浮かされた中で。

 

屈み込んで、ヴィクトルはそのボロボロになった布を拾い上げる。ボタンが半分なくなっていて、生地そのものが破れていた。一度に感情が押し寄せてきて、ヴィクトルは顔をその布の中に埋める。肘を脚についたまま、何度か深く呼吸をして、落ち着こうとする。全ての事がこんなに短い間に間違った方向へ転がってしまったことを理解しようとしながら。その布は、まだ僅かに勇利の匂いがする。どうしてか、それはもっとヴィクトルを最低な気分にさせた。

 

「くそっ」

ヴィクトルは吐きだす。ずっと英語を喋ってきて、母国語が妙に慣れなく舌に響く。粗野で醜い言葉だった。けれど、今のヴィクトルのぐちゃぐちゃに絡まった感情を表すのには、その言葉しか出てこなかった。欲しかったものに痛々しいほど近くて、同時にものすごく遠い。『安易な願い事には気をつけろ』、まさにその通りだった。

 

「くそっ…」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> みなさん、おかえりなさい！いつものように、この章の感想がとても気になってます！ぜひ聞かせて下さい！
> 
> また、試験のシーズンが近づいていますので、次の更新が遅れると思います。正確な日にちはまだ分かりません。私の更新日は日曜なので、5月のどこかの日曜での更新になると思います。[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)では更新予定や、世界観設定についてもっと書いていますし、皆さんからの質問にも答えていますので、ライバルシリーズについてもっと知りたい方はぜひ遊びにきて下さい！
> 
>  
> 
> フランス語の翻訳：
> 
> “Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel” - Who is the man who could look away from her, at risk of being turned into a statue of salt 　[彼女から目を離せる男などいるのか、塩の像にされる危険を冒しても](ヴィクトルのFS曲 ‘Belle’より、聖書のロトの妻に対する言及が含まれています)
> 
> Belle – beautiful　(美しい)
> 
>  
> 
> 使用音楽
> 
> 勇利のFS - History Maker by Dean Fujioka
> 
> ヴィクトルのFS – ノートルダム・ド・パリよりBelle


	3. I Taste You On My Lips (And I Can't Get Rid Of You)（唇に感じる君の味を、手放すことができないんだ）

ヤコフに気づかれた。ヤコフはいつだってヴィクトルの馬鹿な間違いを見つける、そういう才能を持っている。それを発揮したヤコフはバンケットの翌朝、予定されていたヴィクトルとのミーティングの最中に、逃げ場のないヴィクトルを問い詰めた。しかめっ面で、その目はヴィクトルを判断するような色で満ちていた。

 

「昨夜はバンケットを早めに切り上げたようだったな」

ヤコフはそう言って、ヴィクトルは内心のたじろぎを顔に出さないようにしながら、のほほんとした表情を顔に貼り付ける。いつも自分のことをまるで本を読むように読み取ってしまうヤコフの能力が、どうにか今日は失われていることを祈る。自分が10代の頃から発揮されてきた能力だった。

 

「疲れてたんだよ」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめて、ヤコフの眉間の皺が深くなる。その表情には怒りはなかったけれど、懸念が深い苛立ちの奥に隠されている。

 

「何も知らんふりをするな、ヴィーチャ。儂もお前も、お前が何も知らないなんてことはあり得ないのは分かっているんだ。それにお前が消えた時、気づかなかったと思うか？お前が誰と消えていったかもだ」

 

ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。無知を装うわざとらしさを止め、避けられない会話を受け入れることにする。宴会場にいた他のスポンサーは自分と勇利が一緒に部屋を出て行くのに気づかなかったかもしれない。あの時点でダンスフロアの盛り上がりは最高潮に達していたし、他のコーチやスケーターや関係者に気づかれずに部屋を抜け出せる程度には、参加者は皆アルコールを飲んでいた。けれど、ヤコフの鷹のような目をかいくぐれる訳がないことは覚えておいて然るべきだった。自分のところのトップスケーターが、公然にライバルとされている相手とこっそり抜け出して、その夜戻ってこなかった、などということは特に。そして何が起きたか、想像するのは容易だろう。

 

「関係ないだろ」

ヴィクトルは短く反撃する。早くこの会話を終わらせたかった。今朝はもうすでにかなり散々な目に逢っていたし、これほど壮観なほどに最悪になろうとしている一日に、コーチの説教を追加したくなかった。

「俺のスケーティングには影響しないよ、ヤコフ。俺のプライベートは俺自身のものだ」

 

「それは分かっている」

ヤコフの表情が柔らかくなるけれど、奥に埋もれた懸念の響きはまだそこにあった。

「だが、勝生は危険だ。お前のスケーティングにとってだけではないぞ。お前の執着は度が過ぎている。ここで終わりにしろ。次のシーズンで彼を倒して、自分自身が何者なのか世界中に見せつけてやれ。何故リビングレジェンドと呼ばれるのが勝生ではなくお前なのかということを、知らしめろ。それ以外のことは全て忘れるんだ。自分自身のためにもな」

 

勇利のことを忘れるなんて、絶対に出来るわけがない。以前も無理だったし、特に今は、二人の間にあんなことがあった今は、無理だ。勇利を手に入れるということがどんな風か、一度でも味わってしまった今は、その味を求めて何度でも勇利の元へ戻ってしまう自分に、抵抗なんてできないだろう。けれど、同時にヴィクトルは、目の前のヤコフがただ一つの答えしか受け入れないであろうことも分かっていた。偽の陽気さでいっぱいの笑顔を作り上げるのは簡単だ。無関心を装って、その懸念を払いのける。

 

「もちろん、そうするさ。ヤコフ」

ヴィクトルは告げた。言葉が口をすり抜けていく時、唇に触れていく嘘を味わいながら。

 

ヤコフはもう一度顔をしかめ、探るような目でこちらを見てくるが、何も言わなかった。ありがたいことに、ヤコフはこれ以上追求してこなくて、ヴィクトルは内心で感謝した。だからといってヤコフは納得した訳ではないだろう。勝生勇利を認めない自分のコーチの言い分を最後の最後まで聞いたわけではないということは、ヴィクトルにもよく分かっていた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

更に悪いことに、ヤコフから説教を受けた直後、ヴィクトルはクリスにつかまった。狡猾な笑みがにやりと顔中に浮かんでいる。

 

「誰かさん、昨夜のバンケットを結構早めに抜け出したみたいだったけど」

片方の眉をつり上げて、クリスはにやりと笑いながら、意味ありげな視線を投げてくる。公式のバンケットの一番最後まで出席せず行方不明になっている間、一体何をしていたのか、と聞きたげな視線だ。

「もう何ヶ月か君に言い続けてきたけど、僕のアドバイス通りやっとまた誰かと寝たのかい？」

 

ヴィクトルは自分の顔に浮かぶ表情と、腹の奥が捻れるような感覚を隠そうとする。けれど、クリスの反応からすると、見事に失敗したようだった。この話を今したくなかった。まだその記憶が鮮やかで、廊下の奥へと消えていく数時間前の勇利の姿が何度も頭の中で繰り返されている今は。

 

「そうなんだね！」

クリスが叫ぶ。表情がパッと明るくなる。

「モン・シェール、君のことを誇りに思うよ、僕は」

 

溜息をついてヴィクトルは視線を逸らす。注意深く作り上げられた無表情を纏いながら、自分の感情が漏れてしまわないようにする。いつもならクリスと話すのは楽しい。お互いをからかうのは自分たちの友人関係の一部だ。けれど、今はそんな気分にはなれなかった。今のヴィクトルは、とにかくできるだけ早くサンクトペテルブルクに帰って、勇利と、勇利と過ごした一夜に対する、内側でぐちゃぐちゃになった感情を、整理したかった。クリスに説明しようとすることそのものが、どれだけこの状況の全てが、絶望的なまでにこんがらがってしまったかということを、ヴィクトルに思い出させるだけだった。

 

「あんまり嬉しそうじゃないね」

クリスはからかいながら、けれど疑問と共に言う。

「良くなかったのかい？」

 

ヴィクトルは黙ったまま答えないけれど、その言葉に頬に赤い色が上ってくるのは、どれだけ抑えようとしても止められなかった。ぎこちなく向きを変え、クリスの目を見ないようにする。セックスの良さは確実に問題じゃなかった。その後に起きた出来事が、今ヴィクトルの喉の奥を不快に締め付けていて、胸がズキズキと痛む。

 

「そんなに酷かったの？」

クリスは更に尋ねてくる。ヴィクトルの恥ずかしそうな様子を楽しんでいるようだ。

「もしかして、彼は早くイキすぎた？それとも君が？」

それでも返事をしないところを見てクリスは更に尋ね、まだその声にはからかいの色がある。

「変な倒錯的な趣味があったとか？まさか、相手は勝生だったとかじゃないよね？」

 

ヴィクトルはその言葉に凍りつく。クリスも同時に凍りつく。ヴィクトルの反応を見た瞬間、クリスから今までの楽しそうな色が一気に消えてなくなり、表情が絶望的な戦慄に代わる。

 

「嘘だろう」

まるで処刑台に向かう死刑囚を見つめるような目で、クリスはヴィクトルを見つめながら言う。

「ヴィクトル、まさか本当に？」

 

ヴィクトルは返事をしなかったけれど、もはやその言葉に対する自分の表情を隠そうともしない。もう手遅れだと分かっていた。クリスに何があったか説明するつもりはなかったけれど、ここまで一気に真実をクリスに気づかれてしまったら、もう否定する意味はなかった。

 

「ヴィクトル…」

クリスは言いかけて、途中で言葉を切る。溜息をついて、一歩近づき、ヴィクトルの腕に手を置く。

 

「僕は説教したりしないよ」

クリスは約束する。その目と声には心配の気配が溢れていた。

「君は大人だ。悪い選択をあえてすることだってできる。でも、今の君は酷い状態に見えるよ。少なくとも何があったか、教えてくれないか？」

 

「俺は…」

ヴィクトルは口を開く。唾を飲み込んで、心を強く持とうとしても、声が震えるのが自分にも聞こえる。

「俺は平気だ。大丈夫だ、クリス。本当に」

 

「彼は君に優しくしなかったのかい？」

クリスは尋ね、突然その声が暗く、怒りを伴う。

「何か酷いことをされた？もしそうなら、僕はまだあのオリンピックの写真を持ってる。君が望むなら…」

 

「違う！」

ヴィクトルの返答はほとんど叫び声だった。そしてすぐに黙る。クリスの心配はありがたかったけれど、方向が間違っている。昨夜起きた事の全ては、起きて欲しくなかった訳でも、完全に楽しめなかったという訳でもなかった。起きた事以上のものを、そもそも期待するべきではなかったのだ。期待を高く持ちすぎた自分自身のせいだった。

 

「良かったよ。良いなんてもんじゃなかった。最高だった。勇利は…」

蘇る記憶の中で言葉が途切れ、続けることができない。勇利は勇利だった。ヴィクトルの人生に突風のように訪れた、燃えるような熱情とむき出しの感情の嵐。全てを真っ逆さまにひっくり返していって、ヴィクトルは自ら望んでその竜巻のような嵐に吸い込まれていったのだった。勇利が連れて行くどこへでも、喜んで付いていくと。勇利との一夜は完璧ではなかったけれど、それでも大切な思い出だった。

 

「もしそんなに良かったのなら、どうしてそんなに辛そうなんだ？」

ヴィクトルの返答に満足していない様子で、クリスは追求する。

「彼は何をした？」

 

「出て行ったんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう言ってから、急いで説明する。

「朝になってから。出て行った。別に何が悪いって訳じゃない。そういうもんだって覚えておけばよかったんだ。ただのセックスなんだし、ただの一夜限りのことなんだ。そのまま一緒にいてくれるなんて、期待するべきじゃなかったんだ」

 

「でも君はそうしたかった」

クリスはヴィクトルの言葉を引き継ぐようにして言う。同情するような目でヴィクトルを見つめている。

「まあ、夜の間はずっといて、朝になるまで出て行かなかったなら、それはまあ良いことだよね。でもヴィクトル、君は一体何を期待していたんだい？彼は君を嫌ってる。彼と寝ることでそれが変わることなんてありえないだろう」

 

「分かってる」

諦めたように、ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。あの夜、自分たちの間にはもっと何かが起きていたのかもしれないと、望んでいた。少なくとも、この関係がこれ以上のものになるかもしれない、その可能性があったかもしれないと。けれど勇利は部屋を出て行き、その姿にはヴィクトルに対する気遣いも何一つなかった。ヴィクトルに話す機会さえ与えずに。そんなことそもそも期待するべきではなかったのだと分かっていても、胸が痛むことに変わりはない。

「後悔はしていないよ」

 

「したほうが良いのかもしれないよ」

クリスは片方の眉をつり上げながら言う。その目にはヴィクトルのしたことを判定するような色が浮かんでいる。

「これがいい結果になるとは思えない。君にも分かってるだろう？」

 

ヴィクトルはクリスに向かって顔をしかめ、それ以上何も言わなかった。自分の答えがクリスの聞きたい答えでないことは分かっていた。ヴィクトルの胸の奥にはまだ、火花のように小さな希望の炎が灯っていた。その炎の光はだいぶ小さく暗くなってしまっていたけれど、まだそこにあった。昨夜の全てのことがあってもなお、ヴィクトルは諦めるつもりはなかった。

 

昨夜がどんな風になるか、そもそも一番最初にお互いにはっきりさせなかった。それは自分たち双方の責任だった。朝になって勇利が出て行ったからといって、勇利を責めることはできない。あの夜起きたこと以外、それ以上については何の合意もなかったのだ。けれど、勇利に近づきたい、勇利のことを知りたい、という欲望は、肉体以上の意味で、ヴィクトルの内側に確実に存在していた。あれだけのことがあってもなお、それは変わらなかった。一夜を共にするのは関係の進展としてはベストとは言えなかったけれど、少なくとも変化には違いない。睨みつけられ、二人の間に冷たい沈黙しかなかった関係から、熱のこもったキスと快楽の喘ぎを交わすようになった。望んでいたものには足りないかもしれないけれど、それでも、その時の勇利が求めていたことはそれだったのだ。もしかしたら、勇利ももっと多くの別のものを求めるようになるかもしれない。

 

「少なくとも、別れは友好的だった？」

反応のないヴィクトルから、少しでも状況を把握しようとしてクリスは尋ねる。ヴィクトルはその言葉に思わず苦い表情で鼻を鳴らす。クリスのつり上がった眉がさらに高くつり上がる。ヴィクトルの表情が目に入ると、クリスの表情がより苛立つ。

 

勇利が立ち去ったことを恨んだりはしていない。そもそも期待するべきではなかったのだから。けれど、勇利が去って行った、その去り方は、まだ胸に痛みが突き刺さっていた。いかに自分を簡単に払いのけていったか、そのカジュアルさの痛み。

 

「彼にお茶を買ってきたんだ。そうしたら、『また来シーズンで会おう、ニキフォロフ』とだけ言って、お茶を取って、そのまま歩き去っていった」

ヴィクトルはクリスに告げる。そもそもクリスには全く話すつもりはなかったけれど、誰かに話してしまえば、少し気分が良くなる。

「望んだ別れ方とはちょっと違ったかな」

 

「『また来シーズンで会おう、ニキフォロフ』？」

クリスは口をヘの字に曲げて尋ねる。

「あまりにも冷たいね。彼、自分と寝た人をいつもそんな風に扱うのかな、それとも君が特別なのかい？」

 

ヴィクトルはその言葉を、肩をすくめて躱す。それ以上あの別れについて考えたくなかった。もう起きたことだ。そして痛みをもたらした。けれど、もう終わったことだ。

 

それでも、どうしてか、ヴィクトルは勇利と過ごした時間を後悔する気にはなれなかった。

 

クリスは品定めをするような目でヴィクトルを見る。表情の全てに明らかな心配の筋が刻まれている。クリスが初めてヴィクトルの勇利に対する気持ちを知った時は、どんな友人でもするように、クリスは容赦なくヴィクトルをからかってから、応援した。けれどその感情が深く真剣なものになっていくにつれて、クリスの懸念と心配は増していった。今こうして友人の感情がどれだけ深くまで行ってしまったかを知ってしまっても、長年の付き合いから、これだけのことがあってもヴィクトルがそう簡単には絶対に諦めないこと、クリスには分かっていた。

 

「陳腐な言い方はしたくないけど、君のこれは完全に危険な火遊びだよ」

クリスは警告する。ヴィクトルもそれには同意せざるを得ない。勇利は眩しくて美しくて、けれど触れる者を傷つけることもできる。それでも、ヴィクトルは勇利に惹かれていた。火に引き寄せられる蛾のように。暗闇の中たった一本輝く蝋燭のように。

 

「そのうち火傷を負うことになる」

クリスはそう続ける。その言葉が重く、二人の間にのしかかる。

「僕が一つだけ確かなことがあるとしたら、それだね」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

その年の残りの間、ヴィクトルは今まで以上の頻度で、より厳しい練習に身を投じた。昨シーズン、勇利が優勝を飾っていくのを見るのは本当に素晴らしい体験だった。キャリアのピークにあって、眩しく美しく、誇りと達成感で輝いている。勇利のプログラムは、彼の勝ち取った金メダルに本当に相応しかった。

 

けれどヴィクトルはチャンピオンで、試合とは人生そのものだった。突然のゾクゾクするようなスリルを再び味わえるようになったのは、もう何年も滑ってきて初めて、自分の勝ちが保証されなくなったからだった。昨シーズン、一度ではなく二度も、勇利はヴィクトルの目前から金メダルをかっさらった。勇利は頭角を再び現しはじめ、連続優勝することでその実力を見せつけ始めた。次の大会で勇利と対戦するのが楽しみで仕方なかった。負けるかもしれないという現実感のある危機感、そのスリルの中で、ついに現れた自分に相応しい相手とついに手を合わせられることが楽しみだった。

 

そのためには厳しい練習が必要だ。完璧でなくてはいけない。これまで以上に練習に打ち込まなければならない。まだスケートの世界に入ったばかりだった子供の頃のように。あの頃は周りの全員が年上で、全員が自分より上手くて、それが怖ろしかった。あの頃のように目標を再び持つことは、ヴィクトルを一つのことに集中させ、それ以外の全てから目をそらすことを可能にした。夜遅くにヤコフにリンクから追い出されることも一度や二度ならずあった。お前には家があるんだから、たまにはリンクじゃなくてそこで暮らせと怒鳴られたこともあった。ありがたいことに、ヤコフに怒鳴られた内容はそれだけだった。バンケットで起きたことを、ヤコフはもう持ち出してはこなかった。それでもヴィクトルのフリースケーティングの選曲には呆れて、苛立ちの表情は明かだった。

 

その曲を選んだ時に、もうヴィクトルには自分のコーチがどんな反応をするか分かっていた。けれど、そもそもヤコフが自分のプログラムについてどう思うかなんて気にしたことはなかったのだ。創造的な直感が降ってきてしまえば、それを押し殺すことなんてできない。勇利との一夜は夢にまでみたものとは違ったかもしれないけれど、夢見たことが現実になることなんてないし、信じられないような体験だったことに変わりはない。勇利の心には近づけていないかもしれないけれども、二人の関係が動き出したことは確かだ。少なくとも、何かの始まりではある。

 

勇利が今回の自分のプログラムと音楽にじわりじわりと滲みこんで来るのを、ヴィクトルは止められなかった。これまでのプログラムだって、何年もの間そうだった。モチベーションを全く感じられなくなった時、勇利はヴィクトルの人生に救世主のように現れ、スケートを再び愛することを教えてくれたのだ。まるで何千ものプログラムを作り上げられそうなほど、たくさんの感情と創造性でヴィクトルを満たしてくれた。それを言葉で説明しようとしてもしきれなかった。

 

あの日、世界選手権の後、勇利はヴィクトルに話をするのを許させなかったけれど、二人が使う言語は英語だけではない。言葉以上に雄弁に語る言語を、二人は知っているのだ。スケーターは感情を扱う。心臓の一部を氷に捧げ、魂を観客にむき出しにして滑る。もし勇利が、ヴィクトルに言葉で話すことを許さないのなら、違う方法でなら、その耳に届くかもしれない。

 

ゆっくりとヴィクトルはプログラムを育て上げ、完璧に花咲くまで磨き上げた。そのプログラムはグランプリシリーズの各国大会を易々と勝ち抜いていき、また今年もグランプリファイナルの日が迫っていた。数ヶ月前に勇利が勝利した世界選手権以来、初めて勇利と対戦する瞬間を、ヴィクトルは心待ちにしてきた。

 

大会の間中、勇利はいつも以上に姿を見せなかった。普段から人目を避けることで知られていることを加味した上でのいつも以上ということは、その隠れっぷりはかなりのものだった。実際ヴィクトルは、ショートプログラムが始まるまで、一度も勇利の姿を見なかった。

 

ついに勇利がスポットライトの下に足を踏み出した時、その表情は緊張して見えた。勇利は自分の感情を隠すのが上手だから、普通の観客には分からないかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルはもう何年も勇利と対戦してきて、その感情が物語るものが分かる。力の入った肩の線や、数秒おきにちらちらと観客の方へ向けられる視線から、緊張が読み取れた。呼吸がゆっくりと深くなって、自分を落ち着かせ、集中させようとしているのも。

 

微細な事実だけれど、それは確実に存在していた。

 

二つの金メダルを連続して獲得した今、勇利に緊張する理由などないはずだった。これほど成功したシーズンで、勇利は自身が素晴らしいスケーターだということを証明していた。けれど、勇利はまだグランプリファイナルの金メダルをヴィクトルから奪取したことはなかった。それは今シーズンに向けての記事のいくつかで、報道陣がすぐに指摘したことの一つでもあった。未だヴィクトルが保持する最後の一つのタイトルをヴィクトルから奪うのだというプレッシャーは確実に勇利にかかっていた。同時に自分にも、勇利の連勝を破り、表彰台の一番上へ登るのだ、というプレッシャーがかかっていた。

 

試合は緊張と興奮と期待で満ちていて、その全てがヴィクトルは大好きだった。

 

二人ともショートプログラムでは良い結果をたたき出した。ヴィクトルが僅か二点差で、勇利の上に躍り出る。昨年とはうって変わって、いつもなら勇利はその結果に動揺した様子を見せるけれど、今年はそうではなかった。キスアンドクライに座って、自分の名前がヴィクトルの下に出るのを眺めている。もちろん、勇利がフリースケーティングで巻き返し、ヴィクトルを頂点からたたき落とす余地はいくらでもあるけれど、勇利がいつもより苛立ちを感じていない様子を見るのは心地良かった。報道陣が好んで謳うような苦いライバル関係から、ついに少しだけでも、友好的な競争関係へと前進し始めたのではないかという希望を抱かせる。

 

フリースケーティングでのヴィクトルの滑走順は最後で、一つ前が勇利だった。いつものように、勇利は自分の出番が来るまでほとんど姿を見せなかったけれど、スタジアムへ入ってくる勇利はスケート靴を履き、衣装に身を包み、その上からいつもの青と黒の日本のナショナルジャージを羽織っている。ヴィクトルは既にリンクサイドにいて、最後のウォーミングアップをしながら、次の滑走を見守ろうとしていた。

 

勇利がスタジアムに入ってきた瞬間には、自分の準備に集中していて気づかなかったけれど、新たなスケーターの登場に観客がざわめき、ヴィクトルもそちらの方へと振り向く。数メートル先で勇利がこちらを見ていた。視線はヴィクトルに目に合わせられていて、じっと激しく見つめてくる。勇利はヴィクトルが見返してくる視線に気づくとすぐにくるりと顔を背け、思わずヴィクトルは自分を止める余裕もなく、気づけば声をかけていた。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう呼びかけ、勇利の顔が瞬時にこちらへ振り向く。少しだけ唾を飲み込んで、ヴィクトルは躊躇った。何を言おうか、その先を全く考えていなかった。

 

勇利へ呼びかけることは本能的にしてしまったことだけど、数ヶ月ぶりに勇利のまっすぐ自分を見つめてくる視線の前で、これほどまでに自分が動けなくなると感じるのは予想外だった。あの夜のように髪は後ろに撫でつけられていて、黒い瞳は苛烈さを湛えている。試合の前でいつも見せるその激しさ。今のヴィクトルは、それが別の場所でも見られることを知っている。

 

勇利が最後にヴィクトルをそんな風に見たのは、ヴィクトルの身体の上に馬乗りになって、二人を高みへと追い詰めていき、ヴィクトルが勇利以外の何もかも考えることができなくなっていた時だった。その苛烈な視線は暴力的なまでにヴィクトルを揺さぶって、言葉が出てこない。勇利の姿を目の当たりにして、記憶が蘇り、声が突然喉の奥で締め付けられる。

 

勇利は僅かに眉根を寄せて、まだヴィクトルの方を見ていた。何故呼びかけたのか、その理由を求めているようだ。深く息を吸って、ヴィクトルは頭に浮かぶ映像を消し去り、目の前の現在に、勇利がすぐ近くに立っているその姿に、集中しようとする。滑走の準備が出来ていて、勝者のたたずまいを滲ませているその姿に。

 

「幸運を」

最終的にその言葉に落ち着いた。充分何気ない、普通の言葉だ。周りのファンや報道陣にとっても変な風には聞こえないだろうし、同時に心を込めたその意味は、勇利にも理解して貰えるだろう。まだ勇利からの嫌悪はあるかもしれないけれど、その奥深くに埋もれて、嫌悪以外の何かがそこにはあると確信していたし、それを見つけるのだと決意していた。友好的な態度は関係の始まりとしては良いものだし、それに本当にヴィクトルは勇利の幸運を祈っていた。自らの才能で試合という試合を勝ち抜いていく勇利がその祈りを必要としているという訳ではないけれど。

 

そして、その通りに勇利は試合を勝ち抜いていった。昨年の世界選手権のように、勇利の滑りには、ヴィクトルを抑えて金メダルを獲得するまでには見られなかった自信が満ちあふれていた。全てのステップ、全ての細かいスケーティングに、自信と確かさがあった。ジャンプでさえその全てが堂々としていて、勇利は空中へ跳び上がり、回転し、ミス一つなく着氷していく。技術面はいつも勇利の弱点だったけれど、今の勇利はこれまでにない完成度まで自分を導いていた。自分にはそれができるのだという確信がそこにはあった。全ての動きが新鮮な自信と確かさに満ちていて、その姿はいつもにも増して見ていて美しかった。

 

勇利のプログラムが終わると、観客から万雷の拍手が鳴り響き、花束や感謝の贈り物が、スタジアム中を埋め尽くすファン達から降り注ぐ。短い数分の間、勇利は観客に感謝を示し、手を振っていくつか氷の上に落ちている品々を拾う。そのうちのいくつかは色んな形の大きなぬいぐるみで、それをいくつかぎゅっと胸に抱きしめて勇利はキスアンドクライへ向かう。後ろに撫でつけられた前髪が少し乱れ、前に落ちかけていて、頬は紅潮している。その様子は、氷の上に足を踏み出した時に纏っていた揺るぎない姿よりも、より素直で嬉しそうに見えた。

 

勇利はもう一度振り返り、声援を送る観客に手を振り、ぬいぐるみを抱きしめ、笑顔になる。温かくて心からの笑顔に、ヴィクトルの心臓が思わず高鳴る。

 

勇利の姿を見つめることに夢中になりすぎていて、ヴィクトルは次が自分の滑走順だということをほとんど忘れかけていた。ヤコフに鋭くつつかれて、ようやくヴィクトルは自分の頭の中から現実に引き戻され、氷の上に足を踏み出す。勇利に見惚れていて、自分のプログラムがこれから始まるのだということを忘れかけていたけれど、リンクに滑り出したヴィクトルに降り注ぐ観客の拍手と声援は、氷の上で滑るということの何たるかのすべてを一気に思い出させた。観客に向かって微笑み、ジャケットをするりと肩から脱いで、ヤコフに手渡し、リンクの中央へと滑り出す。

 

スタジアムの照明の光が鋭くヴィクトルの衣装に反射して、ちりばめられた月長石をきらきらと輝かせている。ヴィクトルがスターティングポジションを取ると、観客が一斉に息を詰め、スタジアムに沈黙が降りる。プログラムが始まる準備をする。何ヶ月もの忍耐強い練習を費やしてきた。筋肉が痛み足が痣だらけになり、眠れぬ夜をこの振付を何度も何度も繰り返すことで過ごしてきた。全てこの瞬間のため。

 

[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc)が流れ始める。甘やかで柔らかい音楽。歌声にもう一つの歌声が混ざり、空高く上っていくようなデュエットになる。ヴィクトルは滑る。優しい動きを、その音に合わせながら。感情で全身を満たしながら、あの瞬間を、今は記憶の中の瞬間を思い出す。ヴィクトルの中に大切にしまわれている記憶。それを今、世界中に表現するために滑る。ヴィクトルに刺激を与えた記憶は、このフリースケーティングのプログラムを形作っている。自分のスケーティングは感情を中心に作られていて、あの記憶は自分の中で一番大きな感情を呼び起こしたのだった。

 

勇利を自分の腕の中に、側に近くに抱きしめる記憶。二人の間を分かつのはその肌だけ。暗い部屋の静けさと、平和の中で。そうなる前の、興奮と情熱ではなく、その後に訪れた、壊れやすい、けれど繊細な幸福感。勇利が自分の胸の上で丸くなっている姿。安心して、満足げに、ヴィクトルの腕の中で眠りに落ちていく。他の出来事の全てを超えて、何よりも完璧だったあの瞬間。

 

二人は一夜を共にして、ヴィクトルの世界は一変してしまった。もう前の自分に戻ることなどできない。今のヴィクトルは、勇利をその腕の中に抱きしめるということがどういうことか、知ってしまった。それが例えたった一瞬のことだったとしても。キスをすると、勇利の唇はどんな味がするのか。触れる時、どんな風に喘ぐのか。達するときどんな表情をするのか。腕の中で勇利が、自分を信頼して眠りに落ちる時、自分がどんな感覚を覚えるのか。勇利がどんな風に自分の身体に寄り添って眠り、眠ったままヴィクトルを離さなかったか。ヴィクトルが何よりも求める、温かい親愛と、気軽な親密さ。

 

音楽が終わり、ヴィクトルのプログラムが終わりを告げる。最後のスピンの後、氷の上で最後のポーズを取り、ヴィクトルは静止する。まるで手に届かないものを掴まえようととでもするように、片手を伸ばした姿で。

 

『愛してる』

このプログラムはそう告げていた。

『ずっと君に手を差し伸べている。ただ、この手を取ってほしいだけなんだ』

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

キスアンドクライで、ヴィクトルは点数よりも自分のフリースケーティングが思い出させた記憶の方に沈んでいた。とはいえ、スピーカーから流れてきた点数の発表を聞き逃した訳ではなかった。点数が大きな画面に映し出されると、観客席から歓喜の声と残念そうな呻きが混ざり合って響いてくる。隣に座るヤコフがこちらを向いて、その顔には小さな笑みが浮かんでいる。見ている誰にも分からないほどの僅かな微笑みだけれど、それでもその笑顔はそこにあった。

 

点数が発表された瞬間、胸に沸き起こった達成感も、自分の名前が順位表の一番上に表示された瞬間、顔に浮かんだ笑顔も、ヴィクトルは止めることができなかった。勝利は今再び、胸躍る体験であり、それが胸躍る事実であることそのものが、同じくらい刺激的だった。勇利のスケートは目を見張るほど素晴らしかった。真のライバルであり、金メダルを真剣に争う相手であり、それが一層、今自分が手にした勝利を、まさに自分の力で掴み取ったのだと思わせた。他のどんなものを手にするのとも、違った感覚。

 

再び金メダルを手にした興奮よりも最高の感覚は、勇利と共に表彰台の上に立つことだった。クリスが一緒にそこに上らなかったことには僅かな悲しみが疼いた。クリスは四位に入り、それでも立派な成績だったけれど、表彰台には一歩届かなかった。けれど、それでもクリスはそこまで敗北を気にしているようではなかった。

 

勇利の隣に立ち、ヴィクトルは見下ろす。そこに自分が何を見るのか、まだよく分からないまま。前に自分が勇利の上に立ち、見下ろした時は、勇利はいつもヴィクトルをにらみ返していた。自分の順位が低かったことに、怒りと悔しさを露わにして。きっと同じような表情をまた見るのかもしれないと、ヴィクトルは予想した。そうでないことを祈ってはいても。けれど、現実はヴィクトルの予想をいい方向に裏切った。ヴィクトルが見下ろすと、勇利はヴィクトルを見上げていた。その表情に嫌悪の痕跡はなかった。

 

確かに、勇利は首から提げられた銀メダルを嬉しく思っているという風ではなかった。けれど、同時にヴィクトルを睨みつけている訳でもなかった。睨みつけるのではなく、勇利はヴィクトルの視線を数秒受け止めて、小さく頷いてから視線を逸らす。あまり大きな出来事ではないけれど、それでもフラッシュを焚くカメラに向けたヴィクトルの笑顔はより明るくなった。

 

ヴィクトルは勝って、自分の成し遂げたことを誇りに思った。そして勇利が側にいる。その表情には、ヴィクトルに向けた嫌悪も、燃えるような怒りもなかった。僅かな点数差で金メダルを獲れなかったことへの失望と、良い試合を戦った競技者を認める様子だけがあった。

 

完璧ではなかった。けれど、それは少なくとも、進歩だった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Amber @embersofamber · 20 分前

やったああああああああああああ #GPF #ヴィクトルニキフォロフ

 

 

 

Alikurai @alikurai · 19 分前

くっっそおおおおおおおおおおお #GPF #勝生勇利

 

 

 

Kvn-dy @kvn-dy · 16 分前

ニキフォロフが帰ってきた！勝生、気をつけなよ！もう表彰台には登れないかもしれないぞ #GPF

 

 

 

Amereslare @ amereslare· 15 分前

あんだけ去年勝って来たのに勇利が負けたの信じられない、今本気で泣いてる #GPF

 

 

 

orange-candy @orangecandy · 11 分前

見て見て表彰台の上のヴィクトルのこの嬉しそうな顔！！まじ愛してるううううtwitter.com/PaGfzbqar #GPF

 

 

 

Lily_W @omgkatsudonplease · 11 分前

ヴィクトルの金メダル、確実に素晴らしかったことを認めよう！ #GPF

 

 

 

blackstarrr @blackstarr · 9 分前

勇利が負けたの本当悔しい！でもまだこれから世界選手権があるから… #GPF

 

 

 

hearseire @nierA · 7 分前

@blackstarrr 勇利が表彰台のトップに戻るのを見るためなら殺しも厭わんぞ　いやまじで #GPF

 

 

 

braveten @braveten · 4 分前

昨シーズンはあんなに金メダルを取ったのに、また勝生がヴィクトルに負けた！ああ勇士はついに倒れた(表彰台の頂上から) #GPF

 

 

 

Wooden train @woodentrain · 1 分前

よくやった @V-nikiforov! 応援してるよー！！

 

 

 

No.1 Viktor Fan @viktorsbitch · 1 分前

金メダルおめでとう @V-nikiforov! まさしく、自らの力で勝ち取ったな

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

少し経ってから、ヴィクトルはスタジアムの選手専用エリアにいた。他のスケーターやコーチ達が周りを行き交う中、ヤコフが戻るのを待っている。この後はホテルに戻る予定だった。スタジアムを既に出ていてもおかしくない時間だったけれど、ヤコフはヴィクトルのスポンサーの一人に捕まっていた。再び金メダリストとして返り咲いたヴィクトルに、新たなプロジェクトを持ってこようとしているようだった。

 

スポンサーには付き合いやすい人もいたし、そうでない人もいた。けれどヴィクトルは現実的だったから、彼らからの収入が賞金以上に様々な費用を負担していることを知っていた。勝利の実績を打ち立ててきた身としては、そこまでお金について心配することはなかったけれど、金メダルを勇利に奪い取られた時はやはり影響が出た。今回の自分の金メダルに乗じて、出来る時に自分の価値をスポンサー達にアピールしておくのは重要だった。ヴィクトルを一度倒し、確実に同じ事ができるであろう勇利が登場した今、自分の優勝をどう切り札にするか、もっと頭を使わなければならなかった。前のように、いつものことだと撥ね除けることはもうできない。

 

急いで、ヴィクトルは首から下げられた金メダルを、携帯のカメラで写真に収め、すぐに自分の公式アカウントに、短いキャプションを付けて投稿する。アカウントを更新するとすぐに『いいね』の通知が堰を切ったように流れ始め、同時にコメントも次々とつき始める。それを眺めようとした次の瞬間、すぐ後ろから咳払いが聞こえ、自分の思考から現実に引き戻される。急いで振り向くと、その咳払いの主が視界に入り、ヴィクトルの目が大きく見開かれる。

 

ちょうど真後ろに、勇利が立っていた。少し所在なさげに、重心を両脚交互に移し替えながら落ち着かない様子で、睫毛の下から伺うようにヴィクトルを見つめている。撫でつけられていた前髪は全部柔らかく額に下ろされていて、また眼鏡をしている。分厚い青いフレームが、瞳の焦茶色を大きく映し出している。

 

ヴィクトルに口を開く時間を与えず、部屋の反対側から鋭く勇利の名を呼ぶ声が響き渡り、二人が同時に振り向くと、勇利のコーチがドアの前に立っているのが見える。生徒に対して早く来いと苛立っている響きだった。勇利はヴィクトルに向き直り、まだ自信のなさそうな様子で、唇を噛んで、緊張気味にヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「えっと･･･おめでとう」

勇利は言葉をつっかえながらそう言った。頬には僅かなピンク色が広がっている。これまでに見ていたあの堂々として大胆な勇利とは全く違っていたけれど、同時にとても可愛らしくて、その予期せぬ言葉に、ヴィクトルは返事の言葉すら頭に浮かばなかった。

 

ぎこちなく、勇利はヴィクトルの首から下げられたメダルを指し示すような仕草をし始めるけれど、ヴィクトルが本能的に視線を勇利の示す先まで下ろし、またすぐに視線を戻すと、勇利はもうコーチの方へと急いで向かうところだった。ヴィクトルは勇利が遠ざかって行くのを見守る。口はまだ僅かに開いたまま、その言葉に、胸の奥に小さな温かい鼓動が花咲くのを感じながら。

 

前回二人が別れた時は友好的な雰囲気ではなかったかもしれないけれど、これは間違いようがない。勇利はこちらへ手を差し伸べてくれようとしているのだ。それがたとえ友情ではなかったとしても、少なくとも健全なスポーツマン精神に則っていることは確かだった。ヴィクトルの勝利に恨み怒るのではなく、礼儀正しく友好的な態度でそれを祝う言葉を告げた。今までにヴィクトルに見せたことのないような態度で。少し大げさで堅苦しかったけれど、それでもその態度はそこにあった。そして今、ヴィクトルが考えられるのはそれだけだった。

 

勇利が立ち去ったすぐにヤコフが戻って来て、二人はホテルまで戻る。ヤコフは何かずっと喋っていたけれど、自分のコーチが言おうとしていることに、ヴィクトルは注意を払うことすらできなかった。頭の中は勇利のことでいっぱいだった。

 

あの夜は勇利にとって何の意味もなかったと思っていたけれど、もしかしたら結局のところ自分が間違っていたのかもしれない。もしかしたら、二人の間には何か意味のある変化が起きていたのかもしれない。もしかしたらこれが、自分がずっと望んでやまなかった、関係の進展なのかもしれない。もしかしたらこれは、苦い嫌悪のライバル関係から、お互いに認め合い尊敬できる関係への、変化の始まりなのかもしれない。

 

大きな目で見れば、ほんの小さな仕草、ほんの小さな意思表示。けれど、それでも、ヴィクトルにとっては重要な意味があるものだった。

 

ホテルのロビーで、ヴィクトルはヤコフと別れ、30分後にホテルのバーで待ち合わせることを確認する。二人にとってはいつものことで、ヤコフがヴィクトルのプログラムに欠けている点や批判点を持ってきて、次の大会に生かせるように話し合う。ヴィクトルは年齢が達するとすぐに、毎度のコーチの非公式の説教を聞くのなら少なくとも酒も一緒に飲ませてくれと申し出たのだった。

 

30分もあれば、着替えて準備をして下のバーでヤコフと落ち合うまでは十分だった。ヴィクトルは最大限その時間を利用して、衣装を脱いでもう少し楽な、セミフォーマルな服装に着替える。準備が出来ると靴を履いて、ホテルの部屋を出る。頭の中は半分今日のヤコフの批判は何だろうと考えながら、もう半分ではまだ勇利のことを考えていた。胸の中には希望の小さな火花が今や一層明るく燃えようとしていた。

 

柔らかい足音が近づいてきて、ヴィクトルは誰か自分以外の人が廊下にいるのだということに気づいた。けれど振り向く間もなく、誰かの手が自分の後ろ頭を掴み、指が自分の髪に絡まり、ぐいっと強い力で斜め下に引っ張られ、激しいキスをされる。あまりの驚きにヴィクトルは凍りついて、本能的に反応することかできない。

 

痛いほど、そのキスには覚えがあった。自分の目で相手が誰かを確認できる前に、その記憶がすぐに頭に落ちてきた。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは息を吐きながら呟いた。呟こうとした。唇はまだ相手のそれに貪欲に征服されている。まるで絶対に離さないとでも言うように。

 

勇利の目は閉じられていた。黒く長い睫毛が肌に覆い被さるように伏せられ、廊下の眩しい光の下で、目の下に影を作っている。両手がヴィクトルの髪を強く握りしめ、もっと近くへと引き寄せられ、その場から動けなくなる。勇利はキスを続ける。まるで二つの唇が元々一つであったかのような、説明のつかない完璧な感覚。

 

ヴィクトルはその感覚に喘ぎを漏らし、その音が口をすり抜けるや否や勇利がすぐに顔を引き寄せ、キスを再開しようとする。そのまま身を任せること以上にこの世でヴィクトルがしたいことなどなかったけれど、何かが頭の後ろで声を上げた。普段なら無視するような、小さなことを気にする声が、頭の後ろで、考えろと叫んでいた。どうして勝生勇利が、廊下で、何の説明も警告もなく、自分にキスをしているのかと。

 

躊躇いがちにヴィクトルは身体を僅かに引く。触れた肌が離れないように、けれどまた勇利の唇に夢中になってしまう前に、自分のそれを離す必要があった。会話も、説明も、ヴィクトルが今しなければいけないこと全てが、この熱に持って行かれて、消えてしまう前に。

 

「勇利、何を･･･」

ヴィクトルは言葉を言いかける。圧倒的なまでに効率よくすべての思考をヴィクトルの頭から消し去っていく勇利のキスが降って来るまでの間、頭の中に突然沸いたありとあらゆる質問をどうやって聞けばいいか、分からないまま。

 

『何をしてるんだ？』そう聞きたかった。

『どうしてここにいる？どうして俺にキスをする？まだ俺のことが嫌いなのか？』

そして一番重要な質問も。

『どうして俺を嫌うんだ？』

何度も尋ねようとして、いつも邪魔が入って聞くことのできていない、たった一つの質問。

 

ヴィクトルの目の前で瞼が持ち上がり、勇利の暗い目が開く。瞳孔は欲望に暗く大きく広がり、僅かな焦茶色が細長い環となって黒い円を縁取っている。唇は先ほどまでのキスで真っ赤に染まっていて、あまりに魅惑的なその姿に、その唇から零れた言葉を聞き逃しそうになる。その言葉はヴィクトルを現実へと不快に引き戻す。

 

「やめて欲しいなら、僕は帰る。でもそうじゃないなら･･･何も言わないで」

 

『何だって？』

その言葉がほとんど口から出かかった。声が発されるコンマ数秒前に、勇利の表情が目に入り、ヴィクトルは口をつぐむ。ヴィクトルが口を開いた瞬間、勇利はすぐに身を引いた。その表情にあった生々しい感情や正直さがその瞬間に閉じられ、鉄の壁の後ろに鍵を掛けられて隠されてしまう。

 

衝動的にぎこちなく前へ一歩進み、ヴィクトルは両手を勇利の頬を包み、指で柔らかい頬の肌を撫でる。勇利が身体を離そうとして、その突然の冷たさに、それと同時にその勇利の姿がどうしようもなく途方に暮れているように、今までに覚えがないほど小さく見えて、ヴィクトルは本能的に反応していた。その様子が心の奥深くの琴線に触れ、ヴィクトルは口を開いたけれど、言葉がそこから出る前に、勇利の身体がギクリと反応して、口をつぐむ。

 

勇利は、自分に喋らないでくれと頼んだ。どうしてかは分からない。そもそもどうして勇利がここにいるのかも分からない。あの躊躇いがちな祝福の言葉から、一時間と少しの間でどうしてこんなにも劇的に勇利が変化してしまったのか。ヴィクトルを掴み、キスをし、話そうとするやいなや飛び出して逃げ出しそうになっているのか。

 

言いたいことが沢山あった。言わなければいけないことも沢山あった。けれどヴィクトルはその言葉を全て飲み込んだ。ヴィクトルが口を開いた瞬間に浮かんだ、あの歪んだ表情を勇利の顔から消し去れるなら、何でもしてやりたかった。

 

これを止めて欲しいかどうか、勇利は尋ねた。そして今のこれ以上に、ヴィクトルが求めているものはなかった。離ればなれでいた時、前回がいかに全てが悪い方向へ転がってしまったかがずっと頭の中に残っていた。翌朝勇利が何の気遣いも関心も全くなく、ただ出て行ってしまったことがどれだけ胸に痛みとして刺さったか。消そうとしても消えない記憶と、胸の痛みだけヴィクトルに残して、去って行ったか。

けれど今こうして勇利を腕の中に抱きしめることができて、突然そのすべてが抽象的で遠い世界の、重要ではないことに見えてきた。だってつい数時間前まで、これはもしかしたら関係が前進しているのではないかと、自分でも思っていたんじゃなかったか？ついに自分たちの関係は、少なくとも良い方向へ向かい始めたのではないかと、共に過ごしたあの夜が、自分が思っていたよりもずっと、勇利の中に変化をもたらしたのではないかと、そう思っていたんじゃなかったか？

 

そして勇利は今ここにいて、激しく必死にヴィクトルにキスをしている。勇利はヴィクトルに話すなと要求したけれど、突然ヴィクトルは、今ここにいる勇利をまた遠ざけてしまうくらいなら、二度と言葉を話さなくていいという思いに襲われた。前回は勢いだけで、何も話すことなく事に及び、良い終わり方をしなかったけれど、もし今ヴィクトルが口を開いたら、これは今ここで終わってしまう。この時間よりできるだけ長く、勇利を抱きしめていたかった。

 

躊躇いがちにヴィクトルは頷く。どうしても言いたかった言葉を口にできないのは不満だったけれど、それを諦めることも厭わなかった。勇利はヴィクトルの同意にまるで安心した溜息のような息を一つ吐くけれど、再び身体を近づけてキスをしようとはしなかった。代わりに、ヴィクトルを待っているようだった。

 

まだこれが現実か白昼夢か判然としないまま、ヴィクトルは勇利の頬を包んでいた手を動かし、指で優しく勇利の頬を撫でる。触れる箇所全ての肌から、熱く照らされるような熱を感じながら。ああ、これは確かに現実だ。あまりの展開の速さと、その予期せぬ出来事に、一瞬自分でも現実かどうか分からなくなった。

 

指を下ろして、ヴィクトルは勇利の唇を軽く撫でる。一年も経たないあの夜に、全てが変わってしまう出来事の直前に、勇利がしたのと同じように。

 

『どうしてこんなことをする？』

頭の後ろの声が叫んだけれど、今度はもっと簡単にその声を遠くへ追いやる。自分がこうしているのは勇利だからだ。勇利には何か、ヴィクトルを引き寄せ、絶対に目を離したくないと思わせる何かがあった。前からその引力は強かったけれど、こんな風に勇利が側にいて、こんな暗い、欲望と期待に満ちた瞳で見つめられる今は、もはや抵抗不可能だった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の味を知ってしまった。そして今、同じ誘惑を目の前にして、それを遠ざけ押しのけることなんてできなかった。既に一度は打撃を受けていて、そして今、同じものを求めてヴィクトルはここにいる。だって、勇利は勇利なのだ。勇利が近くにいれば、ヴィクトルの酷い間違いも、全然悪い間違いになんて思えなかった。

 

指を勇利の唇の上で撫でながら、勇利の熱い息づかいを指の皮膚に感じる。ゆっくりと確かな呼吸。廊下に立ち尽くす二人の上に、沈黙が降り積もって引き延ばされていく。まだヴィクトルの目を見つめたまま、勇利の舌がちらりと飛び出して、ヴィクトルの指を掴まえ、口に含み、僅かに吸い上げる。その意図は明らかだった。

 

同時に勇利の頬に暗い赤みが差す。ヴィクトルはまるで自分の頬の色が鏡のように反射されているような感覚を覚える。その瞬間、脳が一切の思考を完全に停止した。

 

勇利は再び手を伸ばしてヴィクトルにキスをする。今度はゆっくりと、今までにしたことのないほど甘やかに。まるでヴィクトルの唇が自分のそれに押しつけられる感覚を味わおうとでもするかのように。ヴィクトルの髪にしっかりと絡まっていた指が滑り落ち、首の後ろで止まる。勇利はキスを深める。ヴィクトルは尋ねたい気持ちで必死だった。言葉を口にしたかった。これはそもそも予想していたことでも、期待していたことでも、予定していたことでもなかったから。けれどそれでもヴィクトルは口を開く気にはなれなかった。つい数秒前、勇利に対して結んだ、喋らないという誓約を破ることはできなかった。もし破ったら、勇利はまた去ってしまう。それは、この行動がもたらすどんな結果よりも、悪い結果に思えた。

 

キスをしながら、触れてくる勇利の手はもっと貪欲に、もっと必死になっていく。ヴィクトルにもっと激しくキスをしながら、ヴィクトルの肩が木製のドアに触れるまで押しつけてくる。同じ種類の貪欲さで応じない訳にはいかなかった。触れあった箇所の感覚に勇利が喘ぎを漏らし、その歓喜の響きに、ヴィクトルの体中の血が頭から一気に駆け巡る。

 

あり得ないほど近くまで身体を押しつけて、勇利はヴィクトルの身体に自身の身体を巻き付ける。肩を包むように腕を回し、脚がヴィクトルの両脚の間に挟まれる。触れあった感覚に柔らかい声が漏れるのを止められない。勇利が、今一度、自分の腕の中にいる。考えるより先に、ヴィクトルは両手を勇利の首筋から肩の平らな面へと滑らせ、滑らかな背中のカーブを撫でる。勇利を抱き寄せながら、身体の至る所全てが触れあうようにする。

 

応えるように、勇利はキスを激しくする。ヴィクトルはその感覚に流されるままに任せる。勇利に包まれる完璧な幸せの感覚。ずっとこうしているだけで幸せだった。

 

どうやら勇利はその感覚を共有していなかったようで、ヴィクトルの脳裏にその思いが浮かんですぐに、温かく触れていたヴィクトルの首に当てられていた手が外れ、勇利はそのままヴィクトルの部屋のドアノブを握り、勢いよくドアを開ける。その間、キスを続けたまま、一度も唇を離さない。

 

身体を反転させ、勇利はヴィクトルを引っ張るように後ずさりしながら部屋に入る。急いで付いていこうとして、ヴィクトルは危うく躓きかける。中に入るとすぐにヴィクトルはドアを蹴って、二人の後ろでバタンと音を立ててドアが閉まる。勇利の両手はまだ自分のシャツの前をぐしゃぐしゃに握りしめていて、ヴィクトルを引っ張っている。勇利が連れて行くどこへでも、喜んでついていくつもりだった。

 

勇利はまだキスを続けている。唇をついばみ、軽く噛みつくようなキス。一瞬だけ唇を離してヴィクトルを反転させると、身体を押しつけて前に進み、後ずさるヴィクトルの脚の後ろがベッドに当たり、そのままマットレスに倒れ込む。ヴィクトルの脚から力が抜け、勇利を見上げる。一瞬の躊躇いもなく勇利は優美に身体を下ろし、ヴィクトルの膝の上に跨がる。指は再びヴィクトルの髪に絡みつき、軽く引っ張る。その感覚にヴィクトルは溶けてしまいそうになる。応えるように両手を勇利の腰に回し、軽くその場で抱きしめる。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの膝の上でバランスを取りながら、身じろぎをする。ヴィクトルはその動きに本能的に反応してしまう。髪も服も乱れた欲情した勇利が膝の上に座っていることをどれだけ自分が愉しんでいるか、身体ははっきりと認識しているようだった。勇利はまだキスを続けながら腰をくねらせる。ゆっくりとした、けれど意図的な動きに、その下でヴィクトルから呻きが漏れる。勇利が自分を完全に蕩けさせてしまわないように、身体を意識下に保とうとして、睫毛が勝手に瞬きをする。

 

勇利は圧倒的で、全てが一度に押し寄せる。勇利に近づくことが何を引き起こすか、クリスは警告したけれど、こうして勇利を手に入れる事が出来るなら、ヴィクトルは喜んで火傷を負うだろう。ほんの少しの時間でも、共に燃え上がることができるなら。

 

もっと欲しくなって、これ以上自分を抑制する理由がなくなり、ヴィクトルは勇利の腰を掴んでいた両手を、シャツの中に滑らせる。背中の筋肉に食い込むように指の力を入れ、勇利が動く度にその筋肉が緊張と弛緩を繰り返すのを感じる。勇利は再び腰をヴィクトルに押しつけ、深く情熱的にキスをする。勇利の唇を味わった感覚は、ずっとこの先忘れないだろうとヴィクトルは確信した。

 

数秒後、勇利の指がヴィクトルの髪からすり抜け、その喪失感に不満の音を出しそうになるけれど、そこでヴィクトルは勇利がしようとしていることに気づく。ジャケットを脱いで床に投げ捨て、再び顔を落としてキスをする。熱が一瞬だけ戻り、そしてまた唇が離れ、シャツを脱いで、ジャケットを放り投げた同じところに投げ捨てる。

 

ヴィクトルは注意深く勇利の露わになった肌を、隅々までその視線でなぞる。どれほどの細かい部分も、全て記憶に刻みつけておきたかった。目の前の姿を焼き付けておかなければならなかった。シャツを脱いで上半身が露わになった勇利。完璧で、完全にヴィクトルだけの勇利。まるで最悪な類いの誘惑のように膝の上に座っている、触れてはいけないと分かっている禁断の果実。それでもヴィクトルは欲して、触れてしまった。人間だから。あまりに欲しがるその気持ちは強すぎて、痛いほどだった。

 

これまでの人生で、勇利はずっとそこにいた。ヴィクトルが初めて勇利を見た時から、ヴィクトルには分かっていた。どこかで、勇利は特別な存在なのだと、自分にもまだ分からないけれど、重要な存在なのだと、例え今分からなくても、それが真実であることが、分かっていた。そして、それから勇利が滑る姿を見て、魅了されて、虜になった。

 

何年もかけて、徐々にたくさんのものが育っていって、たくさんのことが変化していった。ヴィクトル以外の全ての人間の頭の中で、二人のライバル関係は強まっていった。勇利もそれと共に成長し、変化し、ヴィクトルはもうずっと長い間恋に落ちていたから、あの出来事が起きてどうしたらいいか分からなくなった。けれど、あれから何があったとしても、それでも、根本的な真実は変わらなかった。勇利はヴィクトルが想像した全てであり、予想しなかった全てなのだ。ヴィクトルは驚きをもたらすことに人生を賭けてきた。その人生の中で、勇利が最大の驚きだった。

 

頭の大きな一部では、今自分がしていることは理性がなく馬鹿なことだと分かっていた。けれどヴィクトルはもう既に一度、同じ間違いを犯していて、それでも未だに、勇利の誘惑に抵抗するということは何一つ学んでいなかった。今後それを学ぶかどうか、甚だ怪しかった。

 

身体の上で、勇利が焦れったそうに声を上げ、ヴィクトルのシャツを引っ張り、指が焦らすように肌に直接触れる。シャツを頭からできるだけ急いで脱ぐと、ヴィクトルはそれを横に放り投げ、勇利のシャツが落ちているところに投げ捨てる。

 

勇利の片手はまだヴィクトルの髪に絡まっていて、勇利はそれを使って頭を後ろから下向きに引っ張り、ヴィクトルの喉を露わにして、首筋を下へとなぞるようにキスをしながら、赤い痕を散らしていく。快感に息を漏らしながら、ヴィクトルは勇利に主導権を預ける。勇利がヴィクトルの背を押し倒してベッドに仰向けになるようにすると、熱が背筋を駆け抜けていって震えが走る。勇利はベッドによじ登るようにヴィクトルの上に覆い被さり、欲望がはっきりと記された表情でヴィクトルを見下ろす。

 

二人とも完全にマットレスの上に横たわると、勇利は下へ手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルのズボンのボタンを外す。前のような躊躇いは一切ない。直接触れる勇利の手のひらは熱く、ヴィクトルは唇を噛んで喘ぎが漏れないようにする。ペニスを掴む勇利の手つきにはは、ちょうど快感ギリギリの乱暴さがあった。自分の身体の上で、自分の反応を見た勇利の瞳が満足げな光を浮かべるのが見えて、快楽がますます大きくなる。

 

靴を蹴るように脱ぎ捨てると、ベッドの端から落ちたそれが柔らかい音を立てて床に落ちる。ヴィクトルは勇利に自分のズボンとボクサーパンツを脱がせるままに任せ、勇利の身体の下で全裸になる。シャツを脱いだまま上にのしかかってくる勇利の姿は美しかった。

 

勇利をもっと近くに抱き寄せたい圧倒的な衝動に駆られ、ヴィクトルは両手を上げて勇利の髪に絡め、唇が触れあうまで自分の方へ引き寄せる。その感覚に我を忘れそうだった。前回とは違って、勇利はキスの間目を閉じていて、ヴィクトルは目を開けてくれと請いたかった。俺が君から目を離せないように、俺のことを見てくれ、と。

 

今は残念ながら言葉を話す時間はなかった。たとえ時間があったとしても、勇利のルールのせいで、それは無理だった。時間が経つごとに、勇利が決めた奇妙なルールは、ヴィクトルの内側に不満を募らせていった。ヴィクトルは勇利の願いを聞き入れた。あの瞬間の勇利には、何か傷つきやすさが、脆さがあったから。もし自分が勇利の願いを聞き入れず、喋ってしまったら、言葉だけで勇利は壊れてしまいそうだったから。けれど、言葉を口にしたい、何でもいいから、何かを言いたいという思いは、一秒ごとに大きくなっていくのだった。

 

その考えがヴィクトルの中によぎったその瞬間、勇利は急に身を引く。ベッドの上に起き上がって、ベッドサイドの棚の引き出しを開ける。

 

勇利が何をしようとしているのか、理解に至るまで数秒かかったけれど、気づいた瞬間、ヴィクトルは染みついた習慣に途方もなく感謝したくなった。そこには万が一のための諸々のものが準備されている。何年も前に、自分がまだ若くてもっと馬鹿だった頃、若いスケーターが馬鹿な間違いを犯さないよう、ヤコフに叩き込まれた習慣だった。

 

こうしてヴィクトルを求めてここへ来た勇利が、何の準備も持ってきていないというのは奇妙だった。けれど、勇利がここにヴィクトル求めて来たという証拠はそもそもどこにもない。その考えが浮かぶと、不快な冷たさが背筋を鋭く走る。突然勇利が現れて驚いた時、ヴィクトルは部屋を出ようとしていた。廊下での邂逅は、まったくの偶然かたまたまかもしれない。勇利が他の何かをしていた可能性も、誰でもいいから誰かを探していた可能性も山ほどある。どうして勇利がここにいるのか、どうしてヴィクトルのところへ来ることにしたのか、ヴィクトルには全く理解ができなかった。

 

『また来シーズンで会おう、ニキフォロフ』

勇利が言ったのは、そういうことだったのかもしれない。次のシーズンが来たら、二人が都合良く同じ空間にいることになったら、勇利はもっと、同じことを求めて、ヴィクトルの元へと帰ってくるつもりなのだと。

 

その考えそのものは嬉しいものではなく、この状況について更に頭が混乱する。何か、自分が気づいていない何かがあるような気がしていた。何か、パズルの重要なピースが。ぴったりとそこに嵌まれば、勇利の非合理的に思える選択の数々が、急に筋が通って見えるようになるような、ピースが。

 

ヴィクトルのことが嫌いだと、勇利は身体的に最も親密な時間に告げたけれど、ヴィクトルのプログラムを、勇利は何百時間もの練習と献身抜きには不可能なほどの愛と真心を込めて滑った。翌日勇利はいとも簡単な素っ気なさでヴィクトルを相手にせず、去って行った。けれど数時間前、表彰台の一つ下に経っていた勇利にいつもの敵意はなく、その後ヴィクトルの勝利におめでとうと言いった。まるで重要な何かが変化したかのように。そして今、勇利はここにいる。青天の霹靂のようにどこからか現れ、何の説明も警告もなしに、その代わり、どうして勇利とこんな風に過ごすのかが良くないアイディアなのかをヴィクトルに忘れさせてしまうような、熱く触れる肌と燃えるようなキスだけをもって。

 

引き出しの方を向いていた勇利がこちらに向き直り、何かを投げ、ヴィクトルは反射的にそれを受け取る。長年の競技のトレーニングで、考えるより先に身体が動くようになっていた。手の中を見下ろすと、そこには見覚えのある包み紙があって、その唐突さに驚いて、思わず勇利の方へ視線を向ける。勇利は気にしていないようだった。顔はまだ今までのキスのせいで赤くなっている。くるりとヴィクトルから背を向けると、最後に残った服を、こちらを見ずに脱ぎ始める。明らかにヴィクトルの方が自分でそれを付けるのを期待しているようだった。

 

チクリとした痛みと躊躇いを感じながら、ヴィクトルは包み紙を破り、コンドームを滑らせるように装着する。誰かのためにそれを付けているのに、その誰かが遠く離れていることに、奇妙さと気まずさを感じながら。ベッドの反対側では勇利が潤滑剤のボトルを開けて、急いで自分自身を解している。その動作からは全く何の快感も感じていないようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利に触れたかった。触れて、気持ちよくしてあげたかった。ヴィクトルに聞こえるように、快感の喘ぎを大きく響かせたかった。少なくとも、勇利が自分で快感を追いかけている様子を見たかった。勇利が自分自身を解している間あちらこちらにキスの雨を降らせたかった。二人とも息が上がって、欲しくてたまらなくなって、準備ができるまで。こんなに遠くにいるなんて、事務的すぎて、何かが酷く間違っているように思えた。勇利が距離を置いて、斜め遠くにいて、これからすることの準備をしているなんて。

 

短すぎる時間の後、勇利は両手をマットレスに付いてヴィクトルが半分起き上がっている方へとやってくる。上から覆い被さって、再び唇を塞いで、飢えた獣のようにキスをする。口腔内を舐め上げ、片脚でヴィクトルの脚を跨いで、馬乗りになる。むき出しの肌が熱を持った中心と出会う。

 

勇利は姿勢を変えて、わざと腰をくねらせ押しつけ、ヴィクトルから快感と期待が半分ずつ満ちた喘ぎを引き出す。さっきまでの奇妙さは、熱と刺激の中に消え去っていた。ヴィクトルは勇利を見上げる。自分の上にのしかかる勇利の美しさに驚嘆しないわけにはいかなかった。完全に主導権を握っていて、その全てが目を見張るほど美しい。

 

二つの身体の間に手を伸ばし、勇利は潤滑剤で滑る手でヴィクトルのペニスを掴む。その上から下までを指で撫で、手に付いた液体を惜しみなく塗りつけ、自らをあてがい、沈み込んでいく。唇からはかみ殺し切れなかった快感と痛みの混じった喘ぎが漏れる。

起きることへの心の準備をする時間もないまま、ヴィクトルは突然勇利の内側に包まれているのを感じる。突然の、まるで二つの身体が離れていたことなんてないかのように、ぴったりと一つになっている感覚は、圧倒的すぎた。もし話すことを勇利に許されていたとしても、その感覚に圧倒されて、言葉も出てこなかっただろう。

 

数秒経ってヴィクトルは我に返る。そしてその瞬間、勇利の表情と、身をよじらせて、僅かに跳ね上がる身体が目に入る。その動きにまた新たな快感の波が駆け抜けるけれど、すぐにそれは自分の上に跨がる男への心配に変わる。ヴィクトルを内側に導いた時の勇利はゆっくりとは言い難かったし、解すのだってもし自分が勇利にしていたらもっと時間をかけただろうし、立場が逆だったとしてもそうしただろう。痛みを感じているという訳ではなさそうだったけれど、完全にその体勢を心地良く感じている訳でもなさそうだった。また姿勢をずらして、顔を歪める。

 

勇利を安心させたかった。もし止めたいのなら止めてもいいのだと。ただここに座って何もしないのではなく、何かをさせてほしかった。同時に、動きたい衝動を必死に押さえていた。勇利がその感覚に慣れるまで、待たなければいけない。数秒してから勇利は動き始める。腰をくねらせ、自身が固さを取り戻すまで、自分の手で触れる。ヴィクトルはまだ、切実に勇利を安心させてやりたいと感じていた。今もたらされている不快感を取り除いてやりたかった。例え言葉が使えなくとも。

 

言葉の代わりに、ヴィクトルは触れることで気持ちを伝えようとする。勇利の身体の脇を上下に、あやすように、優しくゆっくりと撫でる。時間をかけてほしかった。必要なだけゆっくりと、あるいは、そう望むなら速く、自分のペースで進めてほしかった。ヴィクトルには自分の喉の奥の筋肉が収縮するのが感じられた。どうしても言いたい言葉を、どうにかして飲み込んで、顎が強ばる。あの奇妙な要求をのんだことを、ヴィクトルは徐々に後悔し始めていた。けれど、勇利が自分を見ている様子も分かっていた。ヴィクトルが何かを言うかもしれない様子を見せる度に、身体が僅かに緊張する。だからヴィクトルは何も言わずに、勇利が動くのを待った。

 

勇利は再び身をかがめて、ヴィクトルはその分だけ起き上がり、二つの身体が真ん中で出会う。可能な限り優しいキスをして、両手で勇利の身体の両脇の、熱い肌を上下に撫で、二人の意識をこの現実のこの瞬間に集中させる。勇利は再び腰をくねらせる。今度はもっとゆっくりで、その感覚に自分の息が一瞬止まるのを感じる。勇利の身体も同じように反応している。

 

どうやらそれに勇気づけられたのか、勇利がまた動き始める。徐々に、時間をかけてペースを上げて、勇利はヴィクトルのペニスの挿入を繰り返す。ヴィクトルの肩を力強く押して、またベッドの上に押し倒し、勇利がより深く沈めるようにする。

 

勇利の肌に痣が残りそうなほどに、指先が深く食い込んでいるのが分かったけれど、それでも今ヴィクトルが動かないようにするにはそうするしかなかった。さっきのことを思い出すと、勇利を傷つけるんじゃないかと怖かった。勇利自身のペースで進めてほしかったし、追い詰めたくなかった。

 

勇利はもう一度手を下に伸ばし、自身のペニスを掴む。ヴィクトルも手を伸ばして一緒に手を添える。少しでももっと繋がっていたかった。ただ一カ所だけ、勇利がヴィクトルの身体を使って快感を引き出している場所だけではなくて。今のこれは気持ちよかったけれど、それでもヴィクトルはもっと、何か別の、もっと確かな繋がりを感じたかった。これがただの、動物的に快感を求める行為だけじゃないと感じられるような、何かが。

 

二人の手が繋がって、勇利がその触れあう感覚に息を漏らすのは、もう少し確かな繋がりに感じられた。もう片方の手を持ち上げて、ヴィクトルは勇利の髪に触れる。頭の後ろに手を添えてゆっくりと引き下ろして、もう一度キスをする。どうしてかそのキスは、さっきまでのキスよりも一番最高に感じた。勇利の唇が自分のそれに押しつけられている感覚、勇利が自分の上で蕩けていく、そこから漏れる呻きや喘ぎ、熱のこもった息を感じる感覚。キスは優しかった。甘いと言っていいほどだった。そしてヴィクトルはその感覚に浸った。

 

脈絡なく予想外に勇利の目が開く。キスの間中目は閉じられていた。その夜ずっとそうだった。まるで勇利がどうにかして、そのキスの中に我を忘れたいと思っているかのように。それがキスの感覚なのか、記憶なのか、夢想なのか、たとえそのどれかだとしても、ヴィクトルには分からなかったけれど。ヴィクトルはできるだけ優しくキスをした。勇利のリズミカルな動きがもたらす快感をじわりじわりと腹の奥に感じながら。けれど、ヴィクトルのキスの最中勇利が突然目を開いて、そのまま一瞬凍りついた。そしてさっきまでの優しさが、一気に失われる。

 

勇利はいきなり噛みつくような激しいキスをして、今度はもっと激しく腰を動かし始める。熱くて乱暴で欲しがりな、さっきまでの甘やかさとは遠く離れた行為。突然の変化の原因がまったく理解できなかったけれど、それでも勇利のペースについて行かざるを得なかった。ついに堪えていたものを手放し、ヴィクトルは勇利の動きに合わせて腰を突き上げる。新たな感覚に勇利は喘ぎ、身体を震わせ、それがもっとペースを煽り、どんどん速くなっていって、キスが激しくなっていく。切ない欲望に必死に、息も絶え絶えになり、我を忘れて、溺れる。

 

自分の上に跨がる勇利は破壊的なまでに美しくて、ヴィクトルは勇利に触れたくてたまらなかった。触れて、今一度、これが現実なのだと確かめたかった。片手を伸ばして勇利の頭の後ろを抱えるように包み、今や汗にまみれてうなじに張り付いた紙の一房を指の腹で撫でる。同時に親指を頬骨の形を辿るように勇利の頬に沿わせ、その一秒にも満たない一瞬に、ありとあらゆる感情が勇利の表情に浮かぶのを見つめる。浮かんではすぐに隠されてしまう、沢山の感情の数々。

 

勇利の身体に力が入り、ガクガクと震え、食いしばって閉じられた唇の間から漏れる喘ぎと共に、達する。達しながら勇利は顔を逸らす。ヴィクトルと目が合わないように。まるで、その瞬間ヴィクトルの顔を見ていたくないとでもいうように。まるで、今身体を重ねている男が誰なのか、自らの快感を引き出すために使っているその身体が誰なのか、思い知らされたくないとでもいうように。

 

傷ついた。たったそれだけのことなのに、顔を逸らしたそのたった一つの動きは、ヴィクトルの胸を自分でも言い表せないほど深く突き刺した。勇利が達するのを直接感じ、それだけでヴィクトルも限界の向こうへ達する。背中を弓なりにしならせ、勇利の髪を握る手に力がこもる。快感が波のようにうねり押し寄せてくる中でも、それでもその痛みはまだ胸に残っていた。

 

熱に溺れるその瞬間、ヴィクトルが堪えきれず漏らした息の中に、勇利の名前が零れるのを止められなかった。相反し合う沢山の感情が内側で渦を巻いていて、その全てがたった一つの言葉に収束した。言葉が口から漏れた瞬間、勇利が凍りつく。もう遅い。もし勇利にここに残って欲しいなら何も話さないこと、という勇利の要求をのむと約束したのに、それを自分が破ってしまったことに、その瞬間気づいた。

 

勇利はそのまま二秒ほど固まっていた。息を詰めるヴィクトルを見下ろしながら。そして勇利の目が閉じられ、全ての感情がその顔から一瞬で消え去る。勇利は素早い動きで一気にヴィクトルの上から降りて、ベッドからもするりと降りる。ベッドには座ったままのヴィクトルただ一人が残される。まだ頭の中がぐるぐると渦を巻いている。

 

肩越しにちらりとこちらを一瞥してから、勇利は床に落ちている洋服を一つずつ拾って、急いで身につけ始める。ヴィクトルとは決して目を合わそうとしないまま。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは話しかけようとした。もうすでに約束は破ってしまった今、既に勇利を遠ざけてしまっていた今、勇利が目の前で去っていこうとする姿を目にして、腹の奥に沸き起こる気分の悪さをなんとかして落ち着けるための、せめて説明が欲しかった。

 

「その･･･」

勇利は口を開いて、言いよどむ。まるで何を言えばいいか分からないかのように、口元と表情が歪む。

 

「僕･･･帰るよ」

勇利はようやくそれだけを言う。ベッドから降りて洋服を着たその素早さから、その意図がまるでまだ明らかではなかったかのように。欲しいものを手にした今、これ以上ヴィクトルと同じ空間に存在しているのが耐えられないとでもいうように。

 

ヴィクトルに返事をする隙さえ与えず、勇利はくるりと振り向いて部屋を出て行く。ドアが閉じる音が、低く厳しく、最後の結論のように響いた。

 

数秒ヴィクトルはただ沈黙の中、座っていた。静かな部屋に、大きな呼吸の音だけが響く。まだうるさく鳴っている心臓を落ち着けようとする。部屋が突然冷え冷えと感じて、ヴィクトルは膝を胸に寄せ、両腕で抱えて、勇利が去っていた時に同時に連れ去って行ってしまった温かさの、僅かな残滓をつかまえようとする。

 

熱に溺れる中で、ヴィクトルは起きている出来事を楽しむことができた。話すなという勇利の要求も、キスをしてくる時に閉じられていた目も、達した時に目を合わせないように顔を逸らしたことも、すべて気にしないでいられた。けれどそれら全ての細かいことが、今、牙をむいて跳ね返ってくる。一つ一つが次々と思い出されて、頭の内側に、これ以上無視できないひとつの像を作り出す。

 

勇利がヴィクトルと寝たそのやり方はまるで、自分が誰でもいい相手であるかのようだった。使い捨ての。代わりのきく。勇利は自分に話すなと告げた。言葉を相手にしたくなかったから。肉体ではなく、ヴィクトルという人間をベッドルームに連れこむことに興味がなかったから。勇利の目的は、ただ簡単に素早く欲を満たして終わらせて、すぐに去ることだったのだ。勇利は自分と目を合わせなかった。おそらくきっと誰でもいい、不特定あるいは別の誰かの身体を想像していたのだろう。キスをした時に目を閉じていたのも、キスの相手がヴィクトルだということを直視したくなかったから。準備にも時間をかけず、怪我をしかねないほど欲を満たすのを急いで、そして出来るだけすぐに立ち去った。一度もヴィクトルの名前を呼ぶことすらせずに。

 

痛かった。痛くて痛くて、突然呼吸が出来なくなって、ぎゅっと身体を丸める。自分が考えていたのは…

 

ヴィクトルは考えていなかった。それが問題だった。勇利の近くにいたいという欲望にだけ囚われすぎていて、何もちゃんと考えていなかった。勇利の振る舞いについても何も疑問に思わなかった。少なくとも勇利はそこにいたのだから。

 

今日、大会が終わって、少なくとも自分たちの間には何か進歩があったのだとヴィクトルは信じかけていた。一緒に過ごしたあの夜が、勇利の方でも何か変化をもたらしたのだと。嫌悪が少しずつ薄らぎ、もしかしたら何か違うものがそこに育ち始めたのではないかと。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルは間違っていた。何一つそんなことはなかったのだ。そう信じた自分が馬鹿だったのだ。どうして勇利が一度ならず二度も自分のところへ来たのかは分からなかったけれど、でもそれは勇利が自分に興味を持っていたからではなかった。勇利が求めたのは人間としてのヴィクトルではなくて、何でもいい、何であれ勇利が求める像だった。憎むべきライバル、そして簡単に寝られる相手。その時々で、都合が良い方が選ばれる。勇利は話すなと言った。ただ自分の快楽のために使われる肉体でいろ、と。そして、ヴィクトルがついに口を開いてしまった直後、勇利は去って行った。話すな、なんていう要求を、そもそも呑むべきではなかったのだ。勇利は自分に強制した訳ではない。ヴィクトルには選ぶことができた。そして、間違った選択をしたのだった。

 

勇利は話したくなかった。勇利はいつだって、話をしたくなかった。至るところでヴィクトルを拒絶し、たった一つ、どうしても知りたいことについて尋ねようと口を開く時はいつだって、途中で遮ってくる。そしてついに勇利はヴィクトルに黙れと告げたのだ。ハッキリと、ヴィクトルが言いたいことには何一つ興味はないのだと。

 

『僕が求めているのはこれだ』

勇利の行動はそう告げていた。火を見るより明らかに、苦しく痛いほどに。

『あんたじゃない。あんたが僕にしてくれようとしてることでもない。これだけだ。他に何もいらない』

 

ヴィクトルが話さなかった間、勇利はここに残った。そしてヴィクトルが口を開いて、勇利は去ってしまった。勇利に話しかけるということは、結局のところ、明らかに悪いアイディアだったのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

数分後、ヴィクトルはようやくベッドから移動した。自分の肌にはまだ汗とセックスの残り香があって、洗い流したかった。勇利がやってきた瞬間、それ以外の全てのことが頭の中から消え失せたけれど、勇利がいなくなった今、現実が急に戻ってきて、ヴィクトルはそれに向かい合わなければならなかった。

 

ヤコフとのミーティングは遅刻だ。大遅刻だろう。今までにミーティングに遅れたことはあったし、コーチはきっとまだ待っているだろう。けれど待たせれば待たせるほど、ヤコフがヴィクトルを探しにくる確率は上がるし、今一番起きてほしくないことは、自分が今こんな状態になっているのをコーチに発見されることだった。裸で、一人きりでしわくちゃのシーツに囲まれ、情事の相手はとっくにいなくなっている。

 

何よりもその想像に急かされ、ヴィクトルはなんとか身体を引きずるようにしてベッドからシャワーへと移動し、今さっきの邂逅の形跡を擦り落とし、熱いシャワーで身体を燃やすように洗い流す。ようやく終えると、すぐに綺麗な洋服に着替え、ホテルのバーへと向かう。まだ濡れている髪が不快にうなじに張り付いているのを気にしてはいられなかった。

 

中を数秒見渡すと、すぐにヤコフを見つける。一人で座っていて、ちびちびと手元の飲み物を飲みながら、苛立った表情をしている。その顔は部屋の反対側にヴィクトルを見つけると、ますます苛立ちを深め、ヴィクトルが近づいてくるとすぐにこっちへ来て座れと手で示す。その鋭い動きには何か重い最後通告のようなものがあった。

 

「何故こんなに遅れた」

尋ねるヤコフの声は鋭く、怒りがこもっている。いつもならヴィクトルは笑って受け流すところだが、今回はただ僅かに頭を下げ、前髪で目が隠れる。コーチから自分の表情が隠れるようにと祈る。

 

「時間に気づかなかったんだ」

なるべく明るいトーンを保とうとしながら、ヴィクトルは応える。ちらりとヤコフの方を見上げ、その表情が目に入ると、自分の努力が失敗に終わったことに気づく。

 

「嘘だな」

ヤコフはそう告げ、目が細くなる。

「髪がまだ濡れている。今日は雨ではなかったから、数分前にシャワーでも浴びたんだろう。待ち合わせ時間を大分過ぎてからな。つまり、お前は何かを隠している。いいかヴィーチャ、お前が大会の間中、十代の子供みたいに遊び回るのなら、少なくともせめて…」

 

ヤコフの言葉が途中で途切れ、ヴィクトルの姿勢と表情に気づき、目がますます細くなる。きっと誰が見ても、自分はやましく見えるのだろうとヴィクトルは分かっていた。特にヤコフの目から見れば。

 

「また勝生だったのか？」

ヤコフはそう言った瞬間、ヴィクトルの口の中には抗議の言葉が出かかっていた。なんとかそれを押し殺す。ここで嘘をついて何の意味がある？明らかにもうすでに自分の表情が真実を暴露してしまっている。これ以上隠す意味はなかった。言葉を返す代わりにヴィクトルはただ身体を強ばらせ、黙って頷いた。ヤコフのしかめ面が暗く重くなり、完全に睨みつける表情に変わる。

 

「やつからは距離をおけと言っただろう」

ヤコフがそう吠えるとヴィクトルは思わず顔を上げる。目には苛立ちの色がある。これだけの事があった今、一番聞きたくないのは説教だった。

 

「俺がヤコフの言うことを聞いた試しがあった？」

思わずそう言い放つ。その言葉が意図通りにコーチを怒らせる様を目の当たりにして、苦い満足感が沸き上がる。酷い攻撃をしているのだということは分かっていたけれど、それでも気にすることはできなかった。

 

「今回ばかりは聞いた方が良かったかもしれんな」

ヤコフは素早く言い返す。その目には危険な色が浮かんでいる。

「儂らがホテルに戻った時間と、お前のその様子から察するに、やつは長居しなかったんだろう。やることだけをやるのには十分な時間だな。自分が満足したら後始末はお前に任せて放置か」

 

「俺のプライベートはヤコフに関係ないだろう」

胸に怒りがわき上がってくるのを感じる。もう色んな感情がヒリヒリと剥き出しになって、表に出ようとしている。

「俺が誰と寝ようと何の関係がある？俺は大人で、ヤコフは俺のコーチだ。父親じゃない」

 

ヤコフはその言葉には反応しなかったけれど、ヤコフが背筋を伸ばして、表情が冷たくなり、その場の空気が数度冷たくなったのが感じられた。

 

「確かにその通りだ。お前のプライベートは儂には関係ない」

ヤコフはそう言って、その声はヴィクトルの背筋に冷たい震えを走らせる。

「だがお前のスケーティング、お前のキャリアはどうだ。それは関係ある」

 

数秒ヤコフは黙り、ヴィクトルの返答を待つ。ヴィクトルが口を開かないのを見て取ると、代わりにヤコフは続ける。

 

「何故彼がお前と寝ると思う、ヴィクトル」

ヤコフはそう尋ねたが、それは質問ではなかった。

「お前のことが好きだからではない。愛しているからでは確実にない」

その言葉はほとんど吐き捨てるように響いて、思わずヴィクトルは僅かにたじろぐ。勇利が自分のことを愛していないのは知っていた。それはもうずっと長いことしっていた。けれどだからと言って、勇利のことを求めるのは止められなかった。現実と向き合うのがもっと難しくなっただけだった。

 

「彼は良いスケーターだし、儂も一目置いていた。だが彼はお前を嫌っている上に、周りがお前を嫌うように仕向けている。お前の成功を憎んでいて、可能な限りありとあらゆる手段を使って、お前を蹴落とそうとしている。ヴィクトル、お前は馬鹿じゃない。お前は彼が何をしようとしているか、正確に理解している。彼の狙いが何なのか。彼がこの世で気に掛けていることは一つだけだ。そしてそれはお前ではない」

 

その言葉の意図は明らかで、それについて考えるだけでヴィクトルは気分が悪くなった。けれど、それは真実ではない。それだけは少なくともヴィクトルには確信があった。勇利は確かにカジュアルで、不特定な、簡単な関係を求めてやってきたかもしれない。他の誰とでもできるような関係。けれど、勇利は金メダルのためにヴィクトルと寝ているのでは、確実にない。勇利には様々な面があるけれど、何よりも才能あるスケーターで、いつもヴィクトルに勝つ時は、公明正大に勝利を獲得してきた。この出来事のずっと前から勇利はそうやってヴィクトルに勝っていたのだし、それは勇利自身の実力であって、ヴィクトルをベッドにもつれ込ませたからではない。

 

勇利はそんなことはしない。勇利はまだ色々な意味で謎の存在だったけれど、自分自身と自身のスケーティングに誇りを持っていて、誰よりも練習に身を打ち込んでいたし、そこまで練習に打ち込むスケーターをヴィクトルは他に知らなかった。勇利は絶対にそんな安っぽい、汚い策略に頼るような真似はしない。

 

「ヤコフは間違ってる」

ヴィクトルはそう告げた。少なくともそれだけは確信があって、明かだった。

「これは勝つこととは何も関係ない。彼と俺の間の問題だ。他の誰にも、何にも関係ない」

 

ヤコフは頭を横に振る。その瞳に突然悲しそうな色が浮かぶ。

 

「やつはお前を操っているぞ、ヴィーチャ」

ヤコフはそう言って溜息をつく。

「お前はその事実を直視することを拒むのだな。だがいつかお前にも分かるだろう。その分だけお前は苦しむ。お前がやろうとしていることは儂に止めることはできん。だがな、前にやつからは距離を置けと言ったが、儂はもう一度同じ事を言うぞ。やつに気を取られるな。惑わされるな。もしそうなったら、次に表彰台の下でやつを見上げる時、自分自身に尋ねてみるんだな。お前は彼のスケーティングのせいで負けたのか、それとも、[[rb:やつ > 、、]]のせいで負けたのか」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ヤコフとのミーティングはその後ずっと緊張に包まれたまま進んだ。可能な限り早くミーティングから逃れ、ヴィクトルはホテルの自分の部屋へ戻る。部屋は自分が出て行った時の状態がそのまま残されていた。たった数時間前の罪証を示すように、シーツはしわくちゃに汚れている。部屋に残された記憶からの逃げ道はなかった。二律背反する、最初に感じた喜びと快感、そしてその後に残された、深いところを燃え焦がすような痛み。勇利があんなにも突然、ちらりと肩越しにくれた一瞥と共に去ってしまった後に。

 

勇利はカジュアルな関係を求めていた。大会で同じ空間にいる時に便利な、都合のいい何か。ヴィクトルは一番簡単に思いつく相手だったのだろう。ヴィクトルはこういうカジュアルな関係を持ったことはあるけれど、今回は別だった。相手は勇利なのだ。それだけで、一夜限りの情事なんかよりも、自分にはずっと沢山の意味があった。そして前にそういったカジュアルな関係で一時的な合意を結んだ相手とは、皆ことに及ぶ前にお互いのことを話す時間を持ったし、それからもできるだけ友好的な関係を築いていた。ここまで事務的な、ただ無駄なくやることをこなし、何の慈しみもない行為ではなかった。前回みたいに勇利は部屋で一夜を過ごすことすらしなかったし、今後またそうなる可能性は限りなく低く思えた。

 

他人と寝ることが、これほどまでに安っぽく、利用された気分になったことなんて、なかった。

 

一部は自分のせいでもあった。前回これが起きた時だって、勇利が何を求めていたかヴィクトルには分かっていた。それなのに、また自分は彼と寝てしまった。もしかしたら自分たちの間には何か変化が起きているのかもしれないと、もしかしたら勇利はもっと多くの、別の何かを求めているのかもしれないと、考えながら。

 

けれど、そうではなかったのだ。自分はそれを受け入れなければならない。勇利はセックス求めてやって来て、それ以外に何も求めていないとこれ以上ないほどにはっきりと示したのだった。少なくともそのことに関しては、勇利のことは責められなかった。二人がそれ以上のことに合意したことなど、なかったのだから。

 

しかし、その後に起こった出来事については、ヴィクトルは勇利を責めることができた。どれだけ勇利がヴィクトルのことを気に掛けなかったか。何も話すなと告げ、終わったらすぐに立ち去り、欲しいものを手に入れてしまった後、ヴィクトルのことを使い捨てのように扱ったこと。そのことは何よりも、前回去って行った時以上に、ヴィクトルに痛みをもたらした。

 

この邂逅そのものの後、ヴィクトルは前よりも気分が悪くなった。ついに眠りに落ちる時、まだシーツに残る勇利の残り香と、胸の中の痛みと、静かな涙が吸い込まれていく枕の濡れた感触の全てを、無視しようとした。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ヴィクトルは表彰台の上に立っていて、隣には勇利がいた。

 

これが現実じゃないという一番最初のヒントがそれだった。これはただの夢だ。起きている現実世界では、表彰台では必ずどちらかが上でどちらかが下になっているから。いつだって競走し合い、勝利を求めて終わりのない戦いを繰り広げ、必ず一人が表彰台の一つ下に取り残される。

 

けれど今、二人は一緒に立っていた。表彰台の下二つの位置には誰もいなかった。普段なら必ず誰かいると分かっていたから、奇妙だった。二人の周りは喧噪と光で満ちていて、スタジアム中を満たす観客の様子をぐるっと見ても、顔を見分けることができなかった。ただぎゅうぎゅうに詰め込まれた人々一人一人の顔は、何千ものカメラがフラッシュを焚いていて眩しくて、見分けようとしても何も見えなかった。

 

轟くように響く声も、何と言っているのか聞き取ることができなかった。そもそも周りが何の言語で喋っているのかも分からなかった。今まで滑ってきた全てのスタジアムが一つになったようで、同時に初めて見るスタジアムのようでもあった。

 

観客から目を離し、勇利に視線を戻す。表彰台の一番上に、ヴィクトルの隣に立っていて、観客に笑顔で手を振っている。黒い髪はいつも滑る時のように前髪が後ろに撫でつけられていて、衣装は様々な色が入り交じり、夢特有の不安定さで入れ替わり立ち替わり形を変えた。眩しい赤、黄色にオレンジが、まるで瞬く炎のように、一秒も経たないうちに別の形に変わる。現実世界で勇利が着ているのを今までに見たことがない衣装だった。そのことが一層、この夢に奇妙さを与えていた。

 

勇利の首から下げられているメダルに焦点を合わせようとすると、その色も常に変化していることに気づく。光がその金属の表面に当たる度に、ちらちらと色が変わる。金、銀、金、銀。常に変化していて、定まらない。

 

この奇妙な夢に何らかの説明を付ける機会すら得られないまま、勇利がこちらを向く。明るいカメラの光が瞳に反射して、ヴィクトルを値踏みするように見つめる瞳が危険な色に煌めく。その視線は苛烈で、ヴィクトルはほとんど目を逸らしそうになったけれど、一瞬でその視線に囚われ、その場から動けなくなる。

 

勇利が一歩ヴィクトルの方へ足を踏み出す。二人の立っている位置のせいで、すぐに顔と顔を合わせる形になり、二人の間が数センチにも満たなくなる。黒い睫毛の下からヴィクトルを見上げ、勇利は首を僅かにかしげ、まるで好奇心を持ったような視線に変わる。片手を勇利は差し出して、指で軽くヴィクトルが首から下げていることにすら気づかなかったメダルに触れる。強い光に照らされ、金色が眩しく反射している。

 

突然、何の前触れもなく、ヴィクトルは首にかけられたメダルのリボンがきつく締め付けられるのを感じる。勇利はリボンを握った手に巻き付け、ヴィクトルを勇利の方へ鋭く引っ張り、そのまま顔を引きずり寄せて燃えるようなキスをする。ヴィクトルはすぐにそのキスの中に蕩け、キスを返す。勇利の唇が自分のそれに触れているその感覚だけで、息が出来ないような気持ちになる。

 

ヴィクトルのメダルにかけられた手に急に力が入り、息ができないのはキスの激しさからだけではないことに気づく。勇利の手はリボンを手にぐるぐると巻き付けていて、ゆっくりとヴィクトルの首を締め付け、ついには痛いほど肌に食い込んでいく。ヴィクトルの息は小刻みになり、空気を求めてもがく。気道が塞がれて、肺が燃えていくようだった。

 

パニックになり、ヴィクトルは自分の両手を首まで持ち上げ、喉をきつく締め付けるリボンに指を立て、どうにかしてリボンを外して、息が出来るようにしようと必死になる。頭のどこかではこれは夢だとまだ認識していたし、理性的に考えて自分は身の危険には瀕していないのだと、これが現実ではないのだと分かっていた。けれど、だからといって、内側から沸き起こる恐怖や胸の痛みが止まる訳ではなかった。ヴィクトルはまだ、空気を求めてもがく。

 

勇利は唇を離す。けれどヴィクトルを解放する代わりに、勇利の唇がヴィクトルの耳と並ぶまで近くへと抱き寄せる。言葉は静かに囁かれ、吐息のように二人の間にあるほんの僅かな空間に向かって吐き出されたけれど、ヴィクトルにははっきりと聞こえた。

 

本能的にヴィクトルはたじろいで振り向き、足が表彰台の端を踏み、よろめく。勇利の手はメダルを自分の喉元で掴んでいて、それだけがヴィクトルが落ちるのを防いでいた。

 

勇利が一瞬ヴィクトルを見つめる。まるで永遠のように引き延ばされた一瞬。そして、勇利は手を離す。

 

表彰台の下にはリンクがあるのだと思っていた。けれど勇利が手を離した瞬間、その下にヴィクトルを受け止めてくれるものはなかった。リンクは消え、代わりにそこには何もない空間がぽっかり穴を開けていて、ヴィクトルはひたすらに落ちていく。ただひたすらに落ちていって、どれだけもがいても止められない。

 

落ちていきながら、ヴィクトルに見えたのは遠く高いところにある勇利の顔で、目を閉じていつまで経っても訪れない衝撃に備えて両腕で身体を支えるヴィクトルの周りで、さっき勇利に囁かれた言葉が何度も何度も反響のように繰り返される。

 

「ああ、ヴィクトル」

勇利はそう囁いた。その声は哀れみで満ちていた。

「これが愛かもしれないなんて、本当にそう信じてたの」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

【勝生＆ニキフォロフ、アブない秘密の熱愛関係】

 

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利はスケート界のライバル。憎み合う敵同士として有名だが、二人が秘密の熱愛関係にあると言えば世界中がショックを受けるだろう。内部に詳しい事情通が、この『ライバル関係』の真実に迫った。

 

「全部嘘らしいです」消息筋の人物はそう語る。「二人は実は何年も前からの知り合いで、ライバル関係というのは二人が名前を売ってスポンサーから金をぶんどるためにでっち上げた作り話なんですよ。全部たくらみのうちなんです。そろそろ真実が世界に知られてもいい頃だと思いますよ」

 

ニキフォロフと勝生は互いを嫌い合っていることで有名なフィギュアスケーターで、二人の間の緊張関係に、もう何年もの間ファン達は身を乗り出して手に汗を握ってきた。しかしこの新事実によると、氷の上での緊張関係はこれまでに皆が思っていたようなネガティブなものではないらしい。

 

勝生・ニキフォロフの関係がプロアスリートとしての関係や敵対関係を遙かに超えているという証言はいくつかの情報筋から寄せられている。二人をよく知る関係者によると、彼らはプライベートで秘密の情事にいそしむ隠れ家をロシアに持っているようだ。ニキフォロフと勝生は氷の上ではまさに文字通り凍りつくほど冷たい態度を見せているが、閉じられたドアの向こう側で二人の関係はもっとおアツいらしい。

 

二人がこの驚くべき真実を正々堂々と認める日は果たしていつになるのか？！最新芸能ニュースの購読はこちら！

 

 

話題の記事：

全然見た目じゃ分からない！二人目を妊娠中の芸能人

浮気しちゃった・こっそり婚約・実は殺人犯！？セレブのセックス・結婚・殺人事情

メイクに隠されたスッピン芸能人の真実！実はブサイク10連発

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

大会が公式に終了してすぐに、ほとんどのスケーター達は帰って行ったけれど、数人は荷物をまとめて飛行機に乗る前に数日残って滞在することにしたようだった。勇利はもうだいぶ前に帰ってしまった後だったが、クリスは残っていて、ヴィクトルは友人の存在を最大限に享受した。自分たちはよく会話を交わすけれど、それでも大会以外ではなかなか会うことも少ない。クリスも自分も多忙なスケジュールの中厳しいトレーニングを積んでいて、その合間に会う機会はまばらだった。

 

ほとんどの選手達が帰国の途についたその夜、二人はいつものように地元のバーで飲むことにした。アルコールと友人の存在は、僅かな間だけでも、不思議とヴィクトルの思考を最近の出来事から引き離すことができていた。

 

最初の数時間はクリスが自分のことを話すままに任せた。別の話題に変わりそうになると、相づちを打ってクリスにもっと話すように促す。クリスの口を回らせておくのは、ありがたいことに比較的簡単だった。クリスは新しく好きな人が出来たらしい。相手の名前はちゃんと聞き取れなかったけれど、写真を見せてくれて、確かに魅力的な風貌の男性だった。茶髪で優しい瞳をしている。もうクリスがすっかり彼に夢中になってしまっているのは明らかで、ヴィクトルは二人の関係が上手くいくことを願った。恋に落ちた人間の、その愛が返ってくると信じてやまない自信に満ちた話を、ただ座って聞いているのは心地良いものだった。

 

二時間ほどクリスがこの新しい恋の相手について詩的に感傷的に語った後、話題は最終的にヴィクトルの方に向けられる。その時点でもう既にグラスは結構な数が空にされていて、それまでの話す気分になれなかった自分は薄らいでいて、いつもよりも大分饒舌になりつつあった。

 

素面だったら、ヴィクトルは勇利についての話題はそもそも避けて通っただろう。けれど今はクリスも自分も程よく酩酊していて、気づけば起きた出来事全てをクリスに話してしまっていた。試合の後、勇利が自分に話しかけに来たこと。それでどれだけ自分の心臓が自分を裏切って高鳴って、もしかしたらあの一夜を共にしたあの時から、もっと友好的な領域に自分たちの関係が進展しているんじゃないかと思ったこと。何の警告もなく、勇利がホテルの部屋の前に現れたこと。ヴィクトルに話すなと告げたこと、そしてその要求を、勇利が触れる感覚に全てを忘れてしまった、馬鹿な自分は、呑んでしまったこと。事が終わるとすぐに、言葉もなく、肩越しの一瞥だけを残して、出て行ってしまったこと。もしかしたら今回は違うんじゃないかというヴィクトルの希望の最後の欠片が、消えていったこと。

 

「そもそもどうして勇利があそこにいたのかも分からないんだ。突然現れて、次の瞬間には…」

ヴィクトルは曖昧な手の仕草で言葉を終える。アルコールが回っていて、少し取ってつけたような動きだったけれど、クリスはそれに溜息をついて、手を髪にやる。一瞬視線を遠くへ向けて、ヴィクトルの話の全貌を受け止めようとする。

 

「ヴィクトル、彼はセックスの最中に喋るなと要求した」

暫くの沈黙のあと、クリスは口を開く。声は無遠慮なくらい率直だったけれど、その表情は懸念で満ちていた。

「明らかに君のチャーミングな性格に興味があるわけじゃなさそうだ。彼が君の元へ行ったのは、君が可愛いお顔と大きなアレを持ってるからで、君は彼の言うことにただ従っちゃうくらい彼に夢中な馬鹿だってことだね。知らないけど、『究極のライバル』って謳われてるのだってもしかしたら彼、それで抜いてるのかもしれないよ」

 

その言葉は軽い口調で言われたけれど、二人ともこの状況が笑えるようなものでないことは分かっていた。どちらも、笑わなかった。

 

「ヴィクトル、彼と寝るのはもう止めた方がいい」

クリスはそう続け、ヴィクトルは溜息をついた。その通りだと分かっていたからだ。

「彼は明らかにカジュアルな一夜の関係を求めていて、君はそれ以上のものを求めている。そういうのは絶対に上手くいかないんだ。信じて、僕も経験者さ。気持ちがボロボロになって終わるだけだ」

 

「分かってる」

ヴィクトルは静かな声で言って、グラスの残りを飲み干し、バーテンダーにお代わりを注文する。大会はもう終わっている。シーズンは終わっていなくても、少しくらい羽目を外してもいいだろう。

 

クリスの言うことは正しかった。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利のことが好きかもしれない。勇利のことをこれからもライバルとして、自分のスケーティングに創造性を取り戻してくれた、自分を常に限界の向こう側へと駆り立ててくれる存在として、もしかしたら見続けるかもしれない。まだ胸の奥深くでは、勇利がいつの日か、この説明の付かない恨みを乗り越えて、二人は友達になれると願い続けるかもしれない。けれど、もう二度と、勇利とは寝ない。自分がそもそも勇利に惹かれた全ての理由はまだ、そこにある。けれど、どんな薔薇にも棘はある。勇利のそれは鋭くて、ヴィクトルは近づきすぎる度に、幾度となくその鋭い棘に切り裂かれてきた。

 

だからもう、ヴィクトルは終わりにするのだ。二人とも自分たちの間に起きていることに何の名前も付けなかった。話すことすらしなかった。けれど今勇利は、何を求めていて何を求めていないかを、はっきりと明らかにしたのだった。それが痛くて傷ついた。ヴィクトルはいつも、それ以上を求めていたから。この二回ともどちらも、勇利はヴィクトルから去って行って、今回はヴィクトルを前よりもずっと苦しい気分の中に残して行った。だから、終わりにするのだ。クリスの言う通りだった。このまま続ければ、心がボロボロに傷つくだけだ。

 

勇利はまるで麻薬のようで、ヴィクトルはいつもその誘惑に負け、勇利の元に舞い戻った。けれど、今回が最後だ。今回で最後だ。ヴィクトルは自分にそう誓った。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

続く二週間、ヴィクトルは断固として勝生勇利を頭の中から追い出すことに注力した。自分のフリースケーティングの全てが勇利に捧げられていることを鑑みるとなかなか難しかったけれど、少なくともヴィクトルはそう試みた。

 

このプログラムを完璧に滑った時、ヴィクトルは金メダルと、僅かに自分の保持する世界記録に届かない程度の高得点を手にした。けれど急にこのプログラムは、氷に足を踏み出して滑る度に、同じものなのにどこかぎこちなく、満足のいかないものになっていた。何かが失われていた。ヴィクトルの今の滑りはどこか機械的で、筋肉の記憶が複雑なシークエンスをあたかも易々と滑っているように見せていたけれど、その奥には何の感情も入っていなかった。

 

大会でこのプログラムを滑った時は、勇利との初めての夜の記憶に駆り立てられるように滑った。二人でただ横になって、お互いの腕の中に丸くなって眠りに落ちていく、心地良い沈黙が降りていたあの完璧な瞬間に。滑っていた時、それは良い思い出だった。起きたことすべてをしても、大切な思い出だった。けれど今はその記憶すら、あの時、あれだけヴィクトルはもう一度あの記憶を取り戻そうと熱心だったのにもかかわらず、明らかに勇利は何も感じなかったという新たな事実によって、不快なものになっていた。そしてこのプログラムは、それに特別な光を与えていたものを、失った。

 

ヤコフが自分に苛立っているのにもヴィクトルは気づいていた。ぱっとしない平均的な練習の後、ついにコーチはヴィクトルを事務所に呼び出した。他のスケーターが隠し切れていない好奇心の目で見つめる中、ヴィクトルは向かう。平均的で充分とされる人たちもいたが、ヴィクトルがその中に入った試しははなかった。ヤコフの方も、ヴィクトルに何ができるか分かっているからこそ、いつもヴィクトルに限界ギリギリの練習を要求するのだった。

 

「何だ今日の練習は？」

ヤコフは机の反対側にヴィクトルが座るやいなや尋ねる。

 

「別に、大丈夫だったんじゃない」

ヴィクトルはそう答える。頭のなかでは全然そうじゃないことは分かっていた。他のスケーターだったら今日のヴィクトルの結果に及第点が貰えたかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルはそこら辺のスケーターではなかった。リビング・レジェンドと呼ばれる存在になるために人生を費やしてきたのだ。それ以外に落ち着くなんて無理だった。許されなかった。

「ジャンプは全部着氷しただろ？」

 

「ジャンプだと？」

ヤコフは鼻を鳴らして、手で払いのけるような仕草をする。

「ジャンプがそもそも問題だったことなど一度もないことぐらいお前にも分かっているはずだ。大会出場選手の中でお前のジャンプは群を抜いている。他の選手達が何年かかけて追いつくレベルだ。だが勝生勇利は昨シーズン、二種類の四回転と完璧な演技表現でお前を負かしたのだぞ。世界選手権までに改善が見られないとヴィーチャ、また同じことが起きる。よく覚えておくんだな」

 

「起きないさ」

ヴィクトルはそう応えながら、歯を食いしばっていた。口から絞り出すように出した言葉は、まるで痛いほどだった。絶対にそんな事態にはさせない。今は、絶対に。自分が勇利を想うのと同じ気持ちを勇利は返してくれないだろうし、期待することそのものが無理な要求だった。けれど、まだヴィクトルの中には前回の邂逅の時の出来事を恨んでいる自分が一部いた。何があっても絶対に世界選手権の表彰台で打ち負かしてやるのだと、ヴィクトルは心に決めていた。今年の金メダルは自分のものだ。勇利には二位で満足してもらう。

 

「いや、起きる」

ヤコフはすぐさま言い返す。一歩も退かない様子だった。

「儂は警告したはずだ。やつがお前をベッドに誘うことで何を成し遂げているのか。そしてお前は耳を閉ざした。今の自分を見てみろ。お前はもう何週間も集中できておらん。いいか、やつの方は絶対にこうなってはいない。勝生のコーチは世界選手権でやつが金メダルを獲ると自信満々だ。そして今のお前の状態を鑑みると、儂も彼を信じざるを得ない」

 

ドアに何かが触れる音と、口を抑えたように息を呑む音がして、ヴィクトルとヤコフはすぐに出口の方を振り向く。ちょうど、完全に閉じられていなかったドアの向こうに、ちらりと赤毛が隠れるのが見えた。

 

「ミラ」

ヤコフが唸る。ドアまで早足で歩き引っ張るように開けると、赤毛の若い女性が見つからないように廊下へと消えようとしていた。

 

「中に入れ！」

ヤコフが怒鳴ると彼女は気が進まない様子でこそこそと事務所の中へ入る。視線はヴィクトルから離れなかった。

 

「まったく、お前が大したスケーターじゃなければとっくの昔に放り出しているところだ」

ヤコフは彼女に唸るけれど、もう長年の付き合いで、その声の苛立ちの中、怒りの下に隠されてはいたけれど、どこか愛情がこもっているのが聞き取れた。

「お前の詮索好きはいつか身を滅ぼすぞ」

 

十代の彼女は返事をしない代わりに、輝かんばかりの好奇心でじっとヴィクトルを見つめている。

 

「ヴィクトル、勝生勇利と寝てるって本当？」

宝くじが当たったような調子で尋ねる。彼女がゴシップ好きであることを鑑みると、同じようなものなのだろう。

 

ミラの性格を考えると、きっとこの情報は、ヤコフが何と彼女に釘を刺そうとも、彼女が事務所を一歩出た途端にリンク中に広まるのだろう。お互いにお互いの秘密を握りすぎていて、スケーターの秘密はリンク内にしか回らないとしても、それでも少なくともリンクメイトには知られてしまうだろう。ヴィクトルに出来ることは何もなかった。ただ一つの救いは、どのみちこのことはいつかは知られてしまっただろうということだった。これほどまでに緊密な仲間内で、何かを永遠に秘密にしておくことなどできない。特にこれほどまでに重大な情報とあれば。

 

「ヴィクトル、もう行ってよい。ミラ、ここに残れ」

ヤコフの声は静かで断固としていた。先ほどまでの苛立ちはもうなかった。視線はミラの方を向いていて、それを受けてミラが僅かに息が詰まったようにむせるけれど、彼女の視線はまだヴィクトルに向けられていて、落ち着きなく両脚に交互に体重を預けている。まるでもっとまだ何か聞きたいことがあるかのようだった。

 

すぐに立ち上がり、ヴィクトルは事務所を出る。今日はこれ以上質問攻めに遭うのはごめんだったし、これ以上自分の人生に決定的に深く刻み込まれてしまった黒髪のスケーターについて考えるのも嫌だった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

再び世界選手権の時期がついに回ってきた時、ヴィクトルは勇利のことを可能な限り避けて過ごすのだと決めていた。勇利に対する感情はヴィクトルの中で解きほぐすのが不可能なほどに絡まりもつれていて、今はとにかくスケーティングに、勝つことに、集中したかった。ずっと今までそうしているべきだったように。

 

簡単にできることのはずだった。若いころはずっとそうしてきた。考えていたのはそれだけだった。勝つことがまるでお決まりになってしまって、創造性を失い始めるまでは。どんどん情熱を失って、どうしたらいいか分からなくなっていて。そこへ勇利が…

ヴィクトルは頭を振る。どれだけ頭の外へ追い出そうとしても、どうやってかいつも頭の中に戻ってくる、自分を裏切る思考を追い払おうとしながら。

 

ありがたいことに、勇利も同じくらい人前に姿を見せなかった。公式練習以外で、ヴィクトルは勇利の姿をほとんど見ることはなかった。その時でも、二人はほとんどお互いの方に視線を向けず、大会に備えて練習をするスケーター達の間を縫うようにしながら、お互いを氷の上で避けて通った。

 

勇利のショートプログラムの点数はヴィクトルよりも高く、ヴィクトルはますます勝ちたいという決意を強くする。スケートはいつだって自分の人生の中で一番よく知っている唯一のことで、他の何がなくなってもそれだけは自分にあった。競争と言えるような競争がなくなってから、自分の競技への愛は下がっていく一方だったけれど、本物の脅威が現れた今、ヴィクトルは真正面からそれに立ち向かうのだと固く心に決めていた。

 

ヤコフの言っていたことが正しかったなどと証明するつもりはなかった。自分と勇利の間に起きたことは、スケーターとしての自分にはまったく影響しない。この試合で王者のタイトルを取り返して、そして……その後は、勝ってから考えるつもりだ。

 

早朝練習で、ヴィクトルは勇利が四回転サルコウを転倒するのを目撃した。氷に叩きつけられる勇利の姿に思わず表情を歪めてしまった表情をヴィクトルは抑え込んで隠す。勇利はすぐに立ち上がり、自分自身に苛立った表情で、特に深刻な怪我はなさそうだったので、ヴィクトルは小さくほっと溜息をついた。

 

その日の午後、滑走直前のウォーミングアップで、ヴィクトルは勇利が何度も同じジャンプを繰り返し練習しているのに気づいた。リンクの外周を何度も回り、他の選手を避け間を縫うようにして練習している。その姿はリラックスしていて、自信を取り戻したように見えた。

 

その姿は、ヴィクトルにかつての会話を思い出させた。自分たちが二人ともまだ若くて、勝生勇利がこんな選手になるなんて、まだ想像もしなかった頃。あの頃感じた僅かな予感、彼の内側に見た可能性。まだ少年だった彼のスケーティングに魅了された。けれど今、勇利が栄光の真っ只中にある今、あのまだ四回転を飛ぶこともできなかった、頬を赤く染めた15歳の少年が、この勝生勇利と同じ人間だなどと、分かってはいても想像するのは難しかった。

 

勇利はあれからものすごく成長した。外見も、スケーティングも。21歳になった今、何度も王者のタイトルを取り、他のスケーターの憧れであり、何千人ものファンから愛されている。ヴィクトルと同じように。二人は多くの面で似通っていて、同時に正反対だった。勇利について一つ知るごとに、それ以外の何千ものことが、完全な謎のように感じた。ヴィクトルはまだ絶望的なまでに勇利について知りたかった。けれど、もうその可能性は皆無だろう。この謎は、永遠に解かれることはないのだろう。

 

頭の中でそう考えながら、自分のプログラムを最後に今一度さらい直す。動きはもう身に染みついていて、頭で滑る必要はなく、氷の上を滑っていく。周りでジャンプやスピンの練習をしている選手達が色とりどりの色になって、横を通り過ぎていく。

 

ヴィクトルはくるりと振り向いて、最後の一連の動きに入ろうとした時、目の前に青と黒が現れる。それだけが与えられた警告だった。次の瞬間、何かがヴィクトルに衝突し、ヴィクトルはよろめきながら氷の上に弾き飛ばされる。

 

突然の衝撃はヴィクトルのバランスを崩した。ぶつかってきた何かは自分の全身の右側に当たって、衝突の力でヴィクトルはがくりと膝をついて、身体が完全に氷の上に叩きつけられるのをなんとか防ぐ。身体を支えるために手を氷について、触れた箇所が擦り切れる痛みにヴィクトルは歯を食いしばる。手の平の皮膚が真っ赤になるが、なんとか転倒は免れる。

 

身体の右側全体が痛みに悲鳴を上げる。膝は痣ができて、手の平はズキズキ痛む。まだアドレナリンが身体中を駆け巡っていて、息は上がっていて何度も鋭く息を吐き、なんとか自分の身体のコントロールを取り戻そうとする。本能的に身体が反応していて、轟くような観客の喧噪は一時的に遠ざかっていたけれど、すぐにその音は戻ってくる。前よりも大きくなっている気がする。息をのむ声、悲鳴と泣き声が、ガンガンとうるさくスタジアム中に響き渡っていた。

 

誰か別のスケーターとぶつかったのだろう、とヴィクトルは気がついた。自分は気が散っていて、きっと相手も同じだったに違いない。大会で自分の身に降りかかったことはないけれど、他の選手達に起こるのは見たことがあった。ほんの僅かの散漫になった意識と、タイミングの悪さだけで、こういうことは起きる。頭の中でさっと自分の身体の状態を確認すると、自分は見た目の割にはさほど状態は悪くない。痣ができていて痛みを伴っていたけれど、それでもまっすぐ立つことができた。

 

そしてようやく、ヴィクトルは顔を上げて、自分の前の光景が目に入り、現実の全てが一度に、急激に、音を立てるようにして止まる。

氷の上に、身体が一つ倒れていた。変な方向に捩れ、手足を投げ出し、ぴくりとも動かない。その頭は横を向いていて、頬が氷の表面に触れていた。顔はヴィクトルとは反対側を向いていたけれど、それでもその姿が誰のものなのか、どこにいたってすぐに分かった。見知った青と黒のジャケットがなくたって、彼の姿はすぐに分かる。

 

一秒間、全てが凍りついた。次の瞬間、ヴィクトルは走り出していた。スケート靴のブレードがぎこちなく氷に滑りながら、足を前後に動かす。視界の隅にはリンクサイドにいる医療班の姿が映っていたけれど、ヴィクトルが一番最初に近くに到着する。膝をついて、最後の数十センチを滑り込むようにして、まるで死んだように動かない勇利の元に駆け寄る。

 

近くまできてすぐに気がついたのは、勇利の胸が上下していることで、ヴィクトルはほっとして泣きそうになった。どうにかして酸素を取り入れようとして、ぎこちなくはあったけれど、息をしている。

 

氷の表面を手探りするように、ヴィクトルはうつ伏せになった勇利の周りを滑り回りこみ、顔が見えるところまで移動する。頬は氷の上に乗せられたまま、目は開いていて、ぼんやりと遠くを見ているように見える。

 

「勇利！」

ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。声の中に、言葉の一つ一つにパニックの色が濃く混じるのが自分でも聞き取れた。ぼんやりと勇利は何度か瞬きをする。片手がピクリと動き、指がゆっくりと曲がるけれど、反応はない。目はまだ焦点が合っていない。ヴィクトルが見つめる前で、瞳がゆっくりと瞼の後ろに隠れ、瞼が閉じる。勇利の全身から力が抜け、呼吸が徐々に一定になり、意識を失う。

 

パニックの中、ヴィクトルは勇利に手を伸ばしかけたけれど、すんでのところで思いとどまる。どのくらい勇利の怪我が酷いのか自分に知る術はないし、自分が触れることで状況を悪化しかねない。勇利に触れない位置で、ヴィクトルは右往左往しながら様子を見守る。勇利に手を伸ばして助けたくてたまらなかったけれど、それができないのは分かっていた。数秒後、すぐに医療班が到着して、ヴィクトルは後ろに引き剥がされるままに任せ、リンクの中に運ばれたストレッチャーを医療班が置けるように離れる。

 

ヴィクトルは少し離れたところに立って、勇利が運ばれていくのを見守り、自分もすぐに後を追って、氷を降りた瞬間にスケートを蹴るように急いで脱ぐ。遠くからヤコフが自分の名前を呼んだ声が聞こえた気がしたけれど、無視する。

 

後を追っているとすぐに勇利のコーチが隣に来て、目を細めてヴィクトルの方を僅かに睨む。一瞬、彼のコーチは自分をここで止めて追い払おうとするのかと思った。ついて行けると思っていたという訳ではないけれど、でも自分の表情に浮かんでいた何かが彼を安心させたらしく、コーチは何も言わなかった。ただ顔を前に戻し、医療班の後を追っていく。

 

勇利のコーチとヴィクトルに、ヤコフがすぐに追いつき、3人は医務室へ入っていく。部屋の奥には医者が横になった勇利の様子を確認していて、チェレスティーノはすぐにそちらに向かった。勇利はベッドの上で少し身じろぎをする。目はまだ閉じられていたけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを見てほっと息をついた。

 

勇利の方へ歩き出そうとした瞬間、ヤコフの手が肩を掴み、そのまま椅子に座らせられる。

「座れ」

そう言うヤコフの声は厳しく、目には懸念の色が満ちていた。

「じっとしてろ。医者に診て貰うまでその椅子から動くんじゃない。後悔するぞ」

 

躊躇いがちにヴィクトルは従った。そしてヤコフはこの衝突のせいで起きた混乱をおそらく片付けるために部屋を出て行き、代わりに若い看護士がやってくる。ほとんど考えずに、ヴィクトルは看護士の指示に従いシャツを脱ぎ、診断をされるに任せる。痣になっている肩の回りで腕を色々な姿勢にされ、そのいくつかがもたらした痛みに歯を食いしばりながら、何度か部屋の奥で横になっている勇利の方に視線をやる。

 

勇利のコーチは医者と急いで何か会話を交わしてから部屋を出る。彼が出て行ってから数秒後に勇利は身じろぎを始め、目は閉じたまま、唸るような声を上げる。ヴィクトルは急いで看護士を振り払って部屋を走るように横切り、勇利のベッドに駆け寄ると、ちょうどその瞬間、勇利の瞼がゆっくりと開かれて、瞬きをする。

 

勇利が意識を失っていた間はほんの数秒だったのだろうけれど、ヴィクトルにとって、最後にその見知った焦茶色の瞳がこちらを向いていたのが、まるで何十年も前のように感じた。

 

突然勇利は起き上がり、その勢いに僅かによろめく。ヴィクトルは頭がぶつからないようにすぐに身を引く。

 

「よかった、目が覚めたみたいね」

勇利のベッドの反対側から医者がそう言って、二人は同時にその医者の方を向いた。彼女はヴィクトルを見つめてはっきりと片方の眉だけをつり上げ、ヴィクトルは少しだけ後ずさり、ぎこちなくベッドから距離を取る。と、勇利が今度はしっかりと起き上がり、顔をしかめながら座り、手を頭の後ろに伸ばして、氷にぶつかったところに出来はじめているたんこぶの腫れに軽く触る。

 

医者は勇利の方を向いて、優しい笑顔を向け、再び口を開く。

 

「勝生君、ちょっとこっちを向いてくれる？」

彼女はそう言って、勇利は医者の方を向く。頭を少し振って、瞬きを何度もして、なんとかして焦点を合わせようとしているようだった。突然ヴィクトルの頭に、今の勇利は目がちゃんと見えているのだろうか、という不安が降ってきた。滑っている時にコンタクトレンズをしているかどうかなど知らなかったけれど、眼鏡を取りに行こうかと申し出たくなった。どんな方法でもいいから勇利の助けになりたかった。口を開きかけた瞬間、医者が再び話し始め、ヴィクトルは口をつぐむ。

 

「勝生君、あなたは今かなり酷い衝突の仕方をしました。身体に異常がないかどうかの確認をするために、いくつかテストを行う必要があります。テストをしても大丈夫？」

 

勇利は返事の代わりに頷く。後遺症の残るような損傷がないかどうか確かめようとして、ヴィクトルは勇利をじっと見つめる。勇利は覚醒していて意識もあって、起き上がって、話しかけられる言葉には反応していたし、酷い痛みを感じている様子もない。頭のたんこぶは赤く酷く腫れていたけれど、それ以外には勇利は特に深刻な怪我をした様子はなかった。医者の方も、他の怪我の確認はもう既にしたのだろう。そう思い当たって、ヴィクトルは僅かに自分の身体から力を抜くのを許すことにする。

 

「目でこの指を追って下さい」

医者はそう言って、片手の指を一本立てて、目の前で左右に往復させる。勇利の目がその動きを追う。

「頭への衝撃が私たちの最初の見立てより悪くないかどうか確認しますね」

 

医者は小さなペンライトをポケットから取り出し、勇利の目に光を当てる。ヴィクトルからも、勇利の瞳が反応して瞳孔が小さくなり、光が外されると大きく元に戻るのが見て取れた。

 

「大丈夫そうね」

医者は勇利に微笑みかけて告げた。

「頭蓋には特段大きな損傷はありません。痣はかなり酷いけれど。瞳孔は正常に反応しているし、目もきちんと動きを追えていたので、重傷ではありません。これから記憶が正常かを確かめるためにいくつか質問に応えてもらって、それが終わったら戻っていいわ」

 

勇利は頷き、医者は検査を続ける。

 

「あなたの名前は？」

「勝生勇利」

 

勇利はそう返答し、言葉が水のように溢れてくる。勇利自身の口から聞こえる勇利の名前は、どこか違って聞こえた。他の誰が言うよりも、その言葉は綺麗に聞こえた。

 

医者はいくつか質問を続けたけれど、ヴィクトルはもうそれを聞いていなかった。代わりに、意識を勇利の方に集中させる。質疑応答が進むにつれて、勇利はもっとまっすぐ座り、声にももっと自信が満ちてきて、ヴィクトルは心の底から医者に感謝した。数秒後、視線を医者に移して、彼女の反応を見る。医者は勇利の返答に満足した様子で、手にしたクリップボードにいくつか走り書きをする。

 

「はい、オーケーです。重大な損傷は、後遺症が残りそうな症状はありません。最後に、ひどい副作用を起こさないためにあと少しだけテストをする必要があります」

医者は勇利にそう言って、検査の内容の説明にヴィクトルも聞き入りながら、安堵が全身を包むのを感じる。

 

医者が話し終わるやいなや、ヴィクトルは勇利に向き直る。勇利の方も、既にこちらを向いていた。

 

「無事で本当によかったよ」

ヴィクトルは息をつくように告げる。衝突の瞬間から心臓をぎゅっと握りしめていた不安をようやく手放すことができたのが、声に現れていた。その言葉に、勇利の目が少し驚きで見開かれて、その様子にまた、罪悪感が波のように襲ってくる。

 

あれは事故だったけれど、勇利はそうだと知らない。自分が心配していることに驚いている様子からすると、勇利は多分これが故意の事故だと、ヴィクトルがわざとやったのだと思っていたのだろう。そんな下劣なことを自分がするのだと考えるだけで、ヴィクトルは吐き気がしそうだった。

 

「何が起こったか気づいたとき、本当に怖かったんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。勇利が自分の言葉を信じてくれるよう祈りながら。

「本当にごめん、勇利。滑っていた時君が見えていなかったんだ。止まろうとしたんだけど、気づいたときには遅くて…」

 

「大丈夫だから」

勇利は不意に遮るように言った。その声は誠実で、それを聞いた安堵で、ヴィクトルは膝がカクンと折れそうだった。

「僕のせいだから。滑りながら注意を払っていなかったのは僕の方だ」

 

「俺のせいでもある」

ヴィクトルはそう答える。なぜなら、その通りだったからだ。衝突してきたのは勇利の方だったかもしれないけれど、注意散漫だったのは自分の方で、リンクにもスケーター達にも払うべき注意を払っていなかった。もし自分がもっと回りを見ていたら、衝突を避けられたかもしれないし、少なくともここまで酷い衝突にはならなかったかもしれない。

 

「俺も自分の周りが見えていなかったんだ。本当に、手遅れになった瞬間まで何が起きているのか分かってなかったんだ。君に怪我をさせるつもりじゃ全然なかったんだ」

 

「うん、分かってる」

勇利はそうヴィクトルに告げて、その声は心から驚いているように聞こえた。まるで衝突が故意に行われるという可能性そのものに今まで思い当たらなかったようだった。声に溢れる素直な正直さに、ヴィクトルはまた安堵の気持ちがわき上がるのを感じる。きっと自分はさっきの勇利を読み違えたらしい。勇利はそういう反則行為があったかもしれないという可能性すら考えていなかったようで、ヴィクトルはようやく息が出来るようになったのを感じる。

 

口を開いて、ヴィクトルは言葉を続けようとしたけれど、自分の名前を呼ぶ鋭い声が部屋に響く。ヤコフが入り口に立っていて、目を細めて二人を睨んでいた。

 

「ヴィーチャ」

ヤコフが呼ぶ。

「お前の滑走順が来たぞ。早くリンクに戻れ」

 

ヴィクトルは拒否しかけた。勇利のところに居たかった。勇利が確実に大丈夫なのかどうか確かめたかった。けれど、ヤコフがもう一度呼びかける「ヴィーチャ」の声に、ヴィクトルは口を閉じた。自分のコーチの声に含まれた意図は明らかで、少なくとも今回は、指示に従わないといけないだろう。

 

上半身を覆う自分の衣装を引っかけておいた椅子に向かって歩き、ヴィクトルは衣装を身につけてからすぐに部屋を出ながら、肩越しに最後にもう一度勇利を眺める。最後にもう一度だけ、勇利は大丈夫なのだと確認して、自分を安心させたかった。

 

躊躇いがちに、勇利はヴィクトルに笑顔を向けて、その様子にヴィクトルの心臓は高鳴った。起きたことすべてに関わらず、勇利は自分に微笑んでくれた。衝突がヴィクトルのせいだと思わなかった。ヴィクトルを少しも責めなかった。そして、まるで永遠とも思える長い時間の中で、初めて、ヴィクトルに笑いかけてくれた。

 

自分の顔に浮かんだ小さな笑顔をヴィクトルは止められなかった。そのままヴィクトルは踵を返し、ヤコフを追って医務室を出て、リンクへと戻っていく。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

リンクでヴィクトルは他の選手とウォーミングアップを終える。衝突の収拾が付くまで延期されていたけれど、再開され、ヴィクトルは最後の数分だけ参加できた。スケーターが皆リンクサイドへと戻り、最初の選手の滑走順が回ってくる。リンクに戻るのはあまり良い気分ではなかった。衝突では自分は軽傷だった方だけれど、痣が広がっている肩と胸は、腕を頭の上や大きく開ける動きをすると、痛みが炎のように広がるのだった。

 

ウォーミングアップが終わり、ヴィクトルはリンクサイドへ戻り、滑走順を待つ。ヤコフと共に何人かの演技を見たけれど、ヴィクトルはまったく注意を払っていなかった。まだ勇利のことをずっと考えていた。とにかく必死で勇利が大丈夫であることを祈っていた。特に深刻な問題はない、という医者の言葉が正しいことを祈った。起きた出来事に対して沸き起こる怖ろしいまでの罪悪感はまだ自分を喰らい尽くすように残っていた。勇利が氷の上に倒れていて、ピクリとも動かず冷たくなっている姿に、見上げて気づいたその記憶と共に。

 

自分の滑走順が来て、ヴィクトルはなんとか音楽の中に思考を手放すようにしながら、プログラムをこなしていく。それが終わると、急いでリンクを降りる。とにかく早く大会が終わって、勇利を探しに行けるようになることを祈っていた。罪悪感は一分一秒ごとに大きくなっていって、とにかく勇利に会いたかった。

 

きちんと履かれたスケート靴と共に、勇利が少しふらつきながらスタジアムに現れた瞬間、衝撃が走った。

 

医者は勇利に休めと言った。なのに勇利はここにいる。こうして滑る準備をして、今まで以上に決意に燃えた瞳をして。氷に上がるなとヴィクトルは叫びたかった。あれほどのことがあって滑ろうとするなんて、どれだけ彼が無謀な人間か、自分も全然知らなかった。けれど叫ぶことはできなかった。

 

あれほどの衝突の後でもなお、滑る決意を崩さない勇利は、ものすごく勇利らしかった。頑固に決意を最後まで崩さず、何があっても諦めない。ヴィクトルはそのことで勇利を非難することすらできなかった。もし自分が勇利の立場だったら、まったく同じ事をしただろう。その結果どれだけ忌まわしいことになっても。

 

勇利が氷の上に足を踏み出した時、何が起こるか、ヴィクトルには始まる前から分かっていた。確かに衝突は後遺症が残るような重大な損傷を与えなかったかもしれないけれど、勇利は全然大丈夫に見えなかった。頭への衝撃はバランスを崩し、ミスなくプログラムを終える可能性を完全に潰してしまっていた。

 

見ていて痛々しいほどだった。勇利は普段とても優美で、心と魂を氷に注ぎ込むように滑るのが、今はよろめき、転び、ジャンプは回転数が減り、スピンもバランスが崩れていた。それでも勇利は滑り続ける。プログラムの最後まで、諦めることを絶対に拒否して。そうやって滑ることが、物理的にも感情的にもどれだけ勇利を酷く感じさせたとしても。

 

プログラムを滑り終え、勇利はリンクに長く残らなかった。観客はまだ声援を送っていたけれど、勇利は全く注意を払わず、キスアンドクライへ向かう。俯いた様子で、肩はがっくりと落ちていた。観客席ではファン達が一番大きな声で、揺るぎない応援を示していたけれど、数分前には拍手もしていなかった人々も、勇利がリンクを降りてから拍手を送っていた。これだけの事があった後の滑走がどれだけ勇利に負担をかけたか、誰の目にも見て取れた。それでも勇利は滑ったのだ。勇利の決意に尊敬の念を抱かない人間などいない。どんな立場であれ、勇利自身に対してどのような意見を持っていたとしても。

 

キスアンドクライで勇利は背中を丸め、両腕で身体を抱えて支えるように座っている。隣で勇利のコーチが安心させるように腕を肩に回し、勇利の腕をさするけれど、勇利はまったくその仕草に気づいていない様子だった。

 

点数が発表され、ヴィクトルはほとんどたじろいだ。今まで見た中でも相当低い点数だった。キスアンドクライで、勇利は明らかに平然とした様子を保とうとしていた。痛いほど歯を食いしばり、顎はかたく閉じられていたけれど、涙が目に浮かび始めていて、それを押し殺すことができないでいるようだった。静かに一筋の涙が頬を滑り落ち、ヴィクトルは胸が痛くて苦しくなった。勇利はこんなにもスケートを愛している。不可能と思えるほどの高みに自分をおいて。ここまで低い点数にまで蹴落とされることは、最悪の打撃に違いない。

 

さっきまで感じていた罪悪感が再び戻ってきて、ヴィクトルはほとんど息ができなくなった。自分は勝つと心に決めていた。金メダルを取り返すのだと。けれど、こんな風にじゃない。決して、こんな風にしたかった訳じゃなかった。もし自分があそこにいなかったら。もう少し注意を払っていたら、勇利はあそこであんな風に、背中を丸めて小さくなり、自分の酷い点数を見上げて涙を流すこともなかったはずだ。

 

これは自分のせいだ。ヴィクトルは勝ちたかったし、肩の痣はあったけれど問題ないプログラムを滑ることができた。それに対して、勇利は完全に金メダルを追うレースから脱落した。最悪の運命の巡り合わせだった。今から時間を巻き戻して全てを元通りにできるのなら、何だってしたかった。もう少し注意を払って、この全てが起きないようにできるのなら。

 

表彰式も全然集中できなかった。考えることができたたった一つのことは、勇利もこうして表彰台に立っているはずだった、ということだけだった。自分の上か下に。どちらだって結局のところは構わない。けれど勇利はここにいるはずだった。そして勇利がここにいないという事実は、ヴィクトルの心に再び悲痛な痛みをもたらした。

 

表彰式の最中、ヴィクトルは観客席の中に勇利の顔を探して、ようやく式が終わりかける頃になって、見つけることができた。注意深く無表情を保ち、両手がぎゅっと身体の脇で握りしめられている。表彰式が終わった瞬間、ヴィクトルは表彰台から降りて、走るようにして氷から降りる。勇利が帰ってしまう前に、話がしたかった。

 

勇利はスタジアムからはもういなくなっていたので、選手とコーチの控え室へと向かう。メダルを首から剥がし、ぞんざいにポケットに突っ込む。これが首から下がっていたら、勇利は絶対にヴィクトルと話す気分にはならないだろう。すぐに部屋の反対側に勇利を見つける。鞄をかけた肩が、敗北に丸くなっている。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは呼びかけ、勇利の顔がハッとこちらを向く。ヴィクトルの顔を見て、少し驚いた表情になる。そして目が細くなり、全てを拒む表情になり、視線がちらりとヴィクトルがさっきメダルをつっこんだジャケットのポケットに向けられて、戻る。

 

「何」

そう言う勇利の声は素っ気なく、固かった。声は鋭かったけれど、目元はそれを裏切るように不自然に赤く、何よりも勇利は疲れて見えた。

 

一瞬、ヴィクトルはたじろいだ。緊張で唇を舐め、何をどう言えばいいか考える。勇利の後を追ったのは、どうにかしてこの状況を正したいという必死な思いからだった。勇利の怪我と獲る機会を失ったメダルを、どうにかして埋め合わせたい。自分の中の罪悪感は内側から自分を食らい尽くしてしまいそうで、そしてリンクでの勇利の瞳は耐えられないほどに悲しげだった。けれどどうやって埋め合わせができるのか、その方法はまったく分からなかった。そうしたいと思うだけでは、全然足りなかった。

 

「ええと…今日…その……本当にごめん、勇利、今日のこと」

ヴィクトルはどもりながら言葉を口にして、次に何をすればいいか必死で考える。

「ああ、分かってるよ」

勇利は手を顔の前に持ってきて、表情を隠すけれど、その声は僅かに息が詰まったように聞こえた。更に背中を丸くする。

 

「何か、お詫びをさせてくれないか？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利が答えをくれますようにと祈る。自分ではまだ全然どうしたらいいか分かっていなかった。

『君が何よりも大切にしているメダルを獲る全てのチャンスを俺がめちゃくちゃに壊してしまったことを、どうすれば償わせてくれる？どうやってお詫びを言えば、これ以上に俺のことを嫌わないでくれる？どうすればもう一度、俺に笑いかけてくれる？』

 

「例えば？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは胃が谷底に急降下するのを感じた。例えば、なんて分からなかった。どうにかして勇利の悲しみを止めたかった。そしてヴィクトルは、頭に浮かんだ一番最初のことを口走った。

 

「夕食をごちそうさせてくれないか？」

 

一秒間、二人は両方とも凍りついた。

 

「は？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは頬が赤くなるのを感じて、自分自身を内心で罵る。何も考えずに口を開いて、頭をよぎったことがただ転がり出てきてしまうなんて。表彰式の後勇利を追いかけたのは、謝って、起きた出来事を償うためだった。勇利をデートに誘うためじゃない。

 

それなのに、こうして言葉が出てきてしまった今、もうそれを撤回することはできない。そして自分の一部は、押し殺そうとしてあまり上手くいっていない自分の一部は、その言葉を撤回したくないと思っていた。ヴィクトルは作った笑顔を顔に浮かべて、パニックになっている自分を隠して、とにかく先へ進むことにする。

 

「お詫びとして。今日起きたことの。何か食事をおごらせてもらえないかな」

 

自分の耳にもその言葉は堅苦しくぎこちなく聞こえたし、勇利にもそう聞こえているんだろうと分かっていた。けれどそう聞こえなくするために、ヴィクトルに出来ることはなかった。内側はパニックと罪悪感でめちゃくちゃになっていて、そして同時に奇妙な期待が背筋を上ってくる。

 

「もう言っただろ、あんたのせいじゃない」

勇利はそう返事をした。ヴィクトルを困惑したように見つめる。

 

「それは、ノーってことかい？」

ヴィクトルは口走って、その言葉には自分が感じてはいけないはずの失望感が波のように一緒に流れてくる。

 

目の前で、勇利は眉をしかめる。答える前に何かを真剣に考えているかのように、額に皺ができる。滑らかな肌が歪んで、突然ヴィクトルは勇利の顔に手を伸ばしてその皺を伸ばしてあげたい衝動に襲われる。そしてようやく、勇利は結論を出したように見えた。

 

「分かったよ」

そう言った勇利の表情はお世辞にも嬉しそうとは言えなかったけれど、ヴィクトルを睨みつける表情でもなかった。

「で、どこかあてはあるの？」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

自分はこれから勝生勇利とデートする。

 

自分はこれから、勝生勇利と、デートするのだ。

 

『デートじゃないぞ』と頭の中で補足する声がしたけれど、ヴィクトルはその指摘が真実でないと自分を納得させることに苦労していた。デートではない。仕事上の、同僚同士の、プロフェッショナルなディナーなのだ。そして、お詫びの印としての食事。それ以上の何でもない。ヴィクトルはもう勇利とは寝ないと心に誓ったのだし、勇利はヴィクトルに対して、氷の外でもベッドルームでも、何の興味も持っていない。これから起きるのは、世間話と共にレストランで一緒に夕食をとるということだけだ。二人で。二人きりで。

まさしくデートのようだった。

 

今日という一日は、全く予定通りに進んでいない。

 

ヴィクトルは髪を手で梳く。ホテルのベッドに座って、一体全体自分は何を考えていたのかと自問する。勇利とは距離を取るはずだったのに、それなのに、勇利があの悲しげな焦茶色の瞳で見つめてきて、まったく考えなしに、考える前に口が勝手に動いていた。

 

より悪いことに、ヴィクトルはこの選択を後悔していなかった。勇利とデートするということは、本物のデートみたいに、話して、笑って。友達としてお互いのことをもっと知り合って、もしかしたらそれ以上へと続くかもしれない、ということは、もうずっと長い間、ヴィクトルが望んでいたことだった。勇利がベッドに入ってくるずっと前から。これは望んでいたことと全く同じものではなくて、状況は起こりうる中で最悪と言っていいものだったけれど、それでも自分が得られるもの中では、一番近いものだった。

 

とにかく必死に思考を遠くへ追いやって、ヴィクトルは立ち上がり、クローゼットへと歩み寄る。大会に持ってきていた全ての洋服が無造作に床に散らかっている。何を着ても間違っているような気がして、何を着ていいか分からなかった。これはデートではないのだから、あまりフォーマルでない方がいいだろう。このことをあまりにも気にしすぎているという印象を与えるような格好はよくない。けれど同時に、ヴィクトルは自分をきちんと見せたかった。勇利に自分を見てほしかった。そう思う自分の一部をずっと消し去ってしまおうと努力していたにもかかわらず。もう、あの関係は終わりなんだ。そう自分に約束した、終わりなのだと。けれど、どれほど気にしないようにしても、そのことを考えるのは止められなかった。

 

最終的に、シンプルな黒いズボンと、自分の瞳の色にマッチしたシャツに落ち着くことにする。気軽さを演出するには十分にリラックスしていて、同時にディナーの席でも不都合がない程度のフォーマルさのある組み合わせ。服を着ながら、ヴィクトルは自分を落ち着かせようとする。これは悪いアイディアだ、ただ謝って終わりにするべきだったと囁く頭の中の声を無視する。勇利を招待するべきじゃなかった、勇利は今やヴィクトルが踏み込んではいけないところにいて、触れることのできない存在なのだから。踏み込んではいけない立入禁止区域に足を踏み出さないのは自分のためだ。そして勇利の側にいることは、離れなければいけない時に、それをもっとつらくさせる。

 

準備が出来て、ヴィクトルはジャケットを羽織り、ホテルの部屋から歩き出る。ロビーまで降りていって、夜の街へと繰り出す。勇利に告げたレストランはホテルからはそう遠くなく、何度かスタジアムへの行き帰りの道すがら通り過ぎたことのある、洒落た外観だった。勇利が尋ねた時、そこが一番最初に頭に浮かんだのだった。ありがたいことにそこは十分洒落ていて、少し安っぽかったけれどそれでも心地よさそうで、ヴィクトルがドアを開けて中に足を踏み入れた時、店内の雰囲気は暖かく、親しみが持てた。

 

勇利はまだ到着していなかった。ウェイターと軽く話をして、数時間前にパニックの中予約したテーブルへと案内される。数時間前、勇利が立ち去った後、選手控え室から携帯電話を落としそうになりながら操作しながら、席が空いていますように、そしてホテルの受付に勇利の部屋番号を聞いて、予定の変更を伝えにいかなければいけないような事態になりませんように、と祈りながら電話をしたのだった。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利の電話番号を知らなかった。いつもそのことに思い当たると、胸がちくりと痛むのだった。

 

店員に頼んだとおり、夕食時特有のメインのダイニングエリアの喧噪から離れた二人用のボックス席のテーブルに着くと、ヴィクトルはリラックスしようと試みる。数秒後には落ち着かない様子で脚を何度も組み替え、視線は何度も勇利がいつ何時入ってくるか分からないドアの方へとちらちら向かう。

 

このディナーはきっと別に大したことはないだろう、とヴィクトルは自分に言い聞かせる。デートではない。それは分かっていた。勇利も分かっている。そうじゃない、デートだ、と自分に囁いてくるのは、裏切り者な自分の脳だけだった。スケーター達は選手同士でよく食事に行くのだし、これだってそれだけのことだ。唯一の違いは、これは今日起きた事に対するお詫びの食事であるということだけ。このまま何もしないままだったら、ずっと感じ続けている罪悪感に耐えられなくなってしまうだろう。

 

その思考が頭をよぎって、一緒に戻ってきた記憶にヴィクトルはまた腹の中に吐き気が湧いた。衝突の後はぼんやりして、混乱して、自分のことしか考えていなかった。けれど顔を上げたその瞬間、自分の足元から地面がなくなったようになったのだった。

 

勇利はまだ、ただ、そこに横たわっていた。周りの氷のように冷たく、完全に動かなくなって、まりで糸を切られたマリオネットのように。ぐにゃりと曲がった人影が遠くで横たわっていて、その瞬間ヴィクトルを襲った恐怖は、これまでに感じた何とも全く違っていた。

 

勇利の身体はおかしな方向に捻れていて、完全に静止していた。一つ間違えたら、背中や首を怪我していたかももしれない。実際の怪我よりもっと深刻な怪我をしていた可能性は十分にあった。もう二度とスケートができなくなってしまうような、深刻な怪我。あの力強く美しい滑りをする勇利が、あんなにも氷を愛している勇利が、リンクに戻れなくなってしまうなんて考えるだけれでも耐えがたかった。ヴィクトルは何よりも先に勇利のスケーティングに魅了されたのだ。他の様々な勇利を形作る精神的な、そして肉体的な美しさと共に。勇利からスケートを奪うことは勇利を粉々に壊してしまうだろうし、ヴィクトルの心も同じ運命を辿るだろう。

 

それよりも最悪だったのは、顔を上げて氷の上の怪我をした勇利の姿を見たときに、一番最初に浮かんだ思考がそれだったということだった。勇利の胸が呼吸で上下しているのを見る前に、瞳を覗き込んでまだそこに、ぼんやりとしてはいたけれど、輝きがあるのを確認する前に。その全てが起きる前に。恐怖とアドレナリンが身体中を駆け巡っていて、全てが眩しくて痛くて何も理解できなかった時。霞がかった頭の中で、その姿が氷の上に倒れているのを見た時。その瞬間、恐怖の中で、ヴィクトルの頭に浮かんだのは…

 

レストランのドアがチャイムと共に開き、屋内の全体的な喧噪を超えて、その音が響く。勇利が開いたドアの軒をくぐって、柔らかく温かい屋内に脚を踏み入れた瞬間、ヴィクトルの目は入り口をずっと見つめていた。

 

そこまで寒い夕方ではなかったけれど、レストランに脚を踏み入れた瞬間、勇利の鼻と頬はより寒い外気温と室内の温度の変化で赤く染まる。勇利の姿を目にして、心臓が僅かに高鳴るのを感じる。勇利の髪は柔らかく顔の周りを包んでいて、分厚い眼鏡が鼻梁にちょこんと乗っかっている。ヴィクトルはさっきまでの思考を追い払い、目の前に立っている男の姿を見つめる。生きていて、五体満足で、元気そうで、そしてとても美しい。

滑っている時の勇利は目を見張る美しさだった。髪は後ろに撫でつけられ、瞳は黒くハッキリとしている。全ての線が強固で力強く、自信に満ちて、触れることの許されない、肉体で創られた芸術だった。

 

けれど勇利には別の面があった。プライベートな時間に見せる一面。ヴィクトルは遠くからしか見たことがなかった。直にその面と出会ったことはなかった。勇利が友達と一緒に冗談を言って笑っている様子、素直でまっすぐで心の底から幸せそうな姿。大会の後、ファンの全員と、恥ずかしそうに、けれど誠実に挨拶する姿。ポスターの一つ一つにサインをして、何枚も写真を撮って、立ち止まって一人一人と会話をして、誰一人として無視したり追い払ったりしない。あの夜のアイスリンクで、柔らかなで素直な表情で、何かを証明するためでなく、心からスケートをしたあの姿。

 

今の勇利の姿はまさにその勇利の一面そのままで、ヴィクトルはそれを目の当たりにして、心臓の鼓動が少し速くなるのを止められなかった。

 

レストランを見渡して、勇利はこちらに視線を移す。ヴィクトルは手を振って、笑顔になる。勇利は元気そうだ。さっきまでの自分の思考は自分の悪夢以外の何物でもない。その思考にこの夜をめちゃくちゃにされたくなくて、ヴィクトルはそれを遠くへ追いやる。勇利はここにいる。そして大丈夫そうだ。外傷が見て取れるとはいえ。衝突の名残は額に現れたなかなか壮観な痣で、前髪を下ろしても隠しきれてはいなかった。それを見て、ヴィクトルの内側に再び罪悪感が沸き起こる。

 

勇利が近づいて、ヴィクトルはテーブルの反対側の席を勧める仕草をする。反対側の手は木製のテーブルの表面を叩いて、脚を落ち着かせようとする。緊張していた。それは否定できなかった。色々なことに緊張していたけれど、それを顔に出すわけにはいかない。何故なら自分はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフで、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは何に対しても緊張などしないのだ。

 

「すぐにここを見つけられたみたいだね？」

できるだけ気軽な声を装ってヴィクトルは言う。

 

「え…ああ」

勇利は返事をする。目はヴィクトルの左肩の向こうを見ている。ヴィクトルが感じているのと同じくらい、勇利も気まずくぎこちなく感じているようで、ヴィクトルの心が再び沈む。目の前で勇利は席に着き、大きなメニューを顔の前に持ってきて、額以外の全てを隠す。暫く勇利は何も言わず、ヴィクトルの指が木製のテーブルを叩いている幽かな音だけが響く。

 

頭の中で、ヴィクトルは急いで会話のトピックを箇条書きにするけれど、どれもいまいち適切だとは思えなかった。勇利に何を言ったらいいか分からない。まだ壊れ物を扱うように触れなければいけなかったし、特にあの衝突の後となれば尚更だった。言いたいことはたくさんあった。聞きたいこともたくさんあった。けれど、この食事は勇利に対するお詫びで、勇利がもし話したくないのなら――どうやら勇利に関しては何度も繰り返されるテーマのようだったけれど――自分は会話を強制することはできない。

 

ウェイターがやってくるとヴィクトルは急いで注文をし、勇利も同じように注文する。二人の間に壁のように立てていたメニューを横に置いて、ついにヴィクトルの方を向く。食事に合わせてヴィクトルはワインを注文した。勇利の方へ尋ねるような視線を向け、ボトルにした方がいいか考える。けれど勇利は頭を横に振った。それにヴィクトルは少し驚く。何と言ってもどれだけ勇利が飲めるかについては、直接見たことがあったからだ。

 

オリンピックの夜の記憶は、あれほどのことがあっても、ヴィクトルがまだずっと大切にしていたものだった。踊る勇利の姿は氷の上のように美しくて優美で、けれど同時に欲望の波を身体中に駆け巡らせる。酔っ払って、髪がぐしゃぐしゃになって、優しくヴィクトルを見上げ、ヴィクトルの髪で遊び、瞳を見つめ、褒めたその姿。

 

ヴィクトルに手を回したまま仰向けになって、覆い被さるヴィクトルの唇に指を走らせ、そこで初めて、勇利も自分を求めているのだと気づいたその瞬間。ヴィクトルが求めるような形とは同じではないかもしれないけれど、少なくとも何らかの形で、求めているのだと。何か、今以上の何かに、繋がるかもしれない、その欲望。

 

ただし、それは無理なのだ。欲望はただの欲望だ。今はそれが分かっている。

 

かつて、勇利が愛と喜びを込めてヴィクトルのプログラムを滑るのを見た。あの時は、嫌悪の奥に隠されて、勇利は自分に対して何らかの感情を持っているのだと確信していた。もしもまだそれが本当だとしたら、それはものすごく奥深くに埋もれていて、自分にはもう見つけられないだろう。二度のより親密な邂逅で、それはもうはっきりしていた。

 

そして今、二人はここにいる。夕食の席について、どうにかして気まずい世間話をしようとしている。ライバル以上、恋人未満。友達同士でもなければ、敵同士でもない。

 

少なくとも勇利は衝突のことでヴィクトルを責めなかった。他のすべての出来事があったとしても、その事実だけは支えにすることができた。そのことだけは勇利ははっきりと示した。ヴィクトルに向かって微笑みさえした。まるで他の可能性など思いつかなかったとでもいうように。もし勇利が本当に骨の髄までヴィクトルのことを嫌っていたら、この出来事でますますヴィクトルを憎んだだろう。メダルを失う結果にさせたことと、それに対してヴィクトルが表彰台入りを果たしたことの両方に激怒しただろう。

 

けれど、勇利はそうしなかった。それはヴィクトルに希望を与えた。

 

ほんの数分で料理が運ばれてきて、気まずい雰囲気の中の世間話は中断される。勇利の前に料理の皿が置かれると、勇利の顔が輝く。出来たての料理の香りを、目を閉じながら吸い込む。テーブルの反対側で、ヴィクトルにもその香りが届く。確かに美味しそうなことは間違いない。

勇利は恭しく料理を見下ろして、子供のような喜びの表情に、ヴィクトルの顔に思わず笑みがこぼれる。さっきまでの躊躇いがちな勇利とは対照的だった。こんなに素直で明るい勇利は、久しく見たことがなかった。

 

箸を手にすると、勇利は勢いよく食べ始める。ヴィクトルも同じように食べ始めるけれど、自分の料理の味はほとんどしなかった。意識のほとんどは勇利に向いていた。

 

「おいしいかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は満足そうな声を出しながら、もう一口料理を口に含む。質問に対して答えるように勇利は顔を上げ、元気よく頷いた。髪がふわりと上下する。レストランの照明が、揺れる黒髪を輝かせている。

 

「僕の母親が昔よく作ってくれた料理に似てるんだ。昔日本に住んでいた時にね」

勇利は急いで飲み込んで返事をする。声は少しくぐもっていたけれど、愛情のこもった微笑みが浮かんでいる。

「うちのほどじゃないけど。それでもなんだか、思い出すな」

 

「お母さんはどんな料理を作ってくれたんだい？」

新しい情報を手に入れた喜びを背筋に少し感じながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利はほとんど自分のことを話さないことで有名で、自分の知らないことはたくさんあった。そして、まだ知りたいと思っていた。

 

「色々だよ。和食がほとんどかな」

要点を強調するように軽く箸を振りながら勇利は答える。

「うちの家族は温泉をやっていて、お客さんはほら、ちゃんとした伝統的な和食を期待するからさ。だけど僕の一番好きな料理はカツ丼。お母さんの作るもの以上に美味しいカツ丼はないよ」

 

聞いたことのない単語に一瞬ヴィクトルは面食らう。どうやらそれは顔に出ていたらしく、勇利がはにかんだ微笑みですぐに説明をしてくれる。

 

「カツ丼」

もう一度勇利は言う。何かを考えるように、眉の間に一瞬皺ができる。

「豚肉のカツレツがどんぶりに入ってるんだ。豚肉と、白米と卵と、そういうの。昔はよく食べたけど、もうずっと食べてないな。デトロイトでも試してみたけど、同じじゃないんだよね」

 

勇利は日本人で、日本国旗を背負って滑り、彼の顔は色々な日本製品や場所の広告で見かけるけれど、今現在は日本に住んでいる訳ではないのだということは、忘れがちだった。デトロイトでトレーニングしているということはヴィクトルも頭では分かっていたけれど、それはどこか抽象的だった。勇利がこうして口にしたことで、家族のことや故郷のことを話したことで、ようやく勇利がどれだけ日本から離れているか、どれだけ懐かしく思っているか、ヴィクトルにも感じることができた。

 

それがどんな感じなのか、想像もつかなかった。慣れ親しんだサンクトペテルブルクの通りの喧噪やカモメの鳴き声を離れ、全く見ず知らずの土地へ引っ越すということが。英語を話すことにはもう慣れたけれど、それでも時々くだけた言葉遣いに悩んだり、言葉を思い出せなかったりしている。母語が聞こえてこない土地に引っ越してずっとそこで暮らすなんて、想像もつかなかった。自分をサンクトペテルブルクから引き離すには、何か特別で重要だと思える何かがない限り、無理だろう。環境の変化と未知へ跳び込むことに十分に価値があると思わせる何かが。勇利にとって、スケートが故郷を離れる十分な理由であったと同じように。

 

大きな大会でも、時々ヴィクトルは故郷が懐かしくなった。最近はそうでもないけれど、若かったころは特にそうだった。昔はアクセントがもっと強くて、時々言葉を分かってもらえない時もあって、英語もうまくできなくて、訪れた全ての国で、漠然としたホームシックを感じていた。新しい場所を探検するのは大好きだったし、訪れた国がどれだけ素晴らしくても、そう感じていた。

 

「その感じ、俺も分かるよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に微笑みながらそう告げる。二人に共通するものがもう一つ見つけられて、嬉しかった。

「初めて国際試合に出るようになってから、外国でボルシチを食べたんだ。故郷のことを思い出したくてね。でもやっぱり、味が違うんだ」

 

「自分で作ってみたことは？」

勇利は興味深そうに尋ね、ヴィクトルは再び笑う。初めて料理に挑戦した記憶が一気に戻ってきて、笑いで小さく身体が震えるのを抑える。スケートと違って、ヴィクトルに料理の才能はなかった。それにいつも移動をしているかトレーニングをしていたから、家に帰るととにかく横になって眠りたくて、料理を覚えようとしたことなどなかった。料理を作ってあげたいと思えた人もいなくて、自分でもあまり気にしなかったから、怖ろしい料理能力のなさを改善しようと試みたことすらなかった。

 

「いいや」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、蘇る思い出に笑顔になる。

「俺は料理が下手でね。家にいない時は外食ばかりだし、疲れたときはルームサービスだ。そうじゃないと大会前に自分で自分を食中毒にしかねないからね。ボルシチはロシアに帰ってから、シーズンが終わってからのご褒美にとっておくんだ」

 

「僕も日本に住んでいた時は、カツ丼は似たような感じだったな。試合で勝つまでは絶対に食べないって、決めてたんだ」

 

そう口を開いた勇利は懐かしい記憶の中に微笑んでいたけれど、徐々にその笑顔がなくなる。どうしてそうなったのか一瞬分からなかったけれど、試合に勝つという話と、今日の出来事がようやく結びつく。二人の会話の中で勇利は生き生きとして嬉しそうで、ヴィクトルはそもそもどうして勇利をここに招待したのかその理由をすっかり忘れていた。

 

明るい話題を話したからといって、メダルを失ったことや、不安定でよろめきながら滑らざるを得なくした事態に対する傷ついた勇利の気持ちが癒やされるわけではない。

 

「今日のことだけど、勇利･･･」

ヴィクトルは口を開く。何を言えばいいか分からなかったけれど、それでも少なくとも何かを言わなければいけないような気がしていた。

「もう終わったことだから」

ヴィクトルが言いかけたことを言い終わらないうちに、勇利がそう挟んでくる。さっきまでの幸せそうな表情とは対照的に、今の勇利は完全に閉じてしまって、目は伏せられている。

「話しても仕方ないだろ。僕は世界中の前で自分に恥をかかせた。それについてはもう忘れたいんだ、悪いけど」

 

「勇利……」

ヴィクトルはできるだけ柔らかく、優しく話すために口を開く。心からそう思っているという誠実さを声に表したかった。何百人ものスケーター達が同じ事態になるのを見てきた。自分自身にはコントロールのできないことで、自身を責めるのを。ヴィクトル自身も若い頃同じ事をして、ヤコフに怒鳴られて少し理屈が分かった。メダルを失うのは努力の欠如や試合での失敗による時もあるかもしれないけれど、時には運命としかいいようがない、どうしようもないこともあるのだ。

 

「誰も君が恥をかいたなんて思っていないよ」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。それが真実だったからだ。ヴィクトルを一番応援しているファン達でさえ、リンクを降りる勇利に拍手を送った。どれだけ勇利が努力したか、そしてそれがどれだけ勇利に負担を与えたか、はっきりと見えたからだ。

「みんな、君が勇敢だったって言っていた。あんなことが起きたのに、それでも滑るなんて。馬鹿だけど、勇敢だった」

 

大会のあと、ヴィクトルは色々なソーシャルメディアのサイトを開いた。衝突のことがどう報道されているか、そしてスケート界がどう反応したか知りたかった。勇利の怪我に対して自身に送られてきた憎悪のコメントを無視しながら、この衝突について、そして勇利がそれでも滑ると決めたその決断についての、何百ものコメントを読み進めた。

 

勇利に伝えたことは完全なる真実だった。ファン達が一般的に合意した見解は、怪我をした後に滑るなんて、自分自身の身体にとって危険で無謀だったけれど、それでも勇敢だった、ということだった。勇利の決意と頑固な性格は、スケート界ではよく知られていた。勇利が少なくとも最後まで戦い抜くであろうことは、みな予測していた。

 

勇利は驚いたようにヴィクトルの方を見上げる。期待していた反応とは少し違ったけれど、さっきまでの打ち負かされたような表情よりはずっと良かった。

 

「えっと、その･･･」

勇利は口ごもる。ヴィクトルの言葉に、頬に赤みが上ってきて、耳まで到達する。

 

「でも、恥ずかしかった」

勇利はそう続ける。視線を下に戻して、ヴィクトルとは目を合わさない。

「今日の僕はどんなスケーターが今まで滑ってきたよりも最悪の滑りだった。酷いものだったよ」

 

俯いてはいたけれど、さっきの打ち負かされたような様子は薄くなっていた。ヴィクトルは口を開いてそのまま続ける。勇利を励ます経験などなかったけれど、それでもそうするのだと決意していた。これまでの人生をとにかく決意だけで切り開いてきたのがヴィクトルだった。

 

「そんなことないさ。君の滑りは最悪じゃないし、それは俺の経験が保証する」

勇利に向かって微笑みながら続ける。勇利の言葉は自分の黒歴史の一つ、忘れることのできない一番恥ずかしい記憶を思い出させた。あの頃一緒だったリンクメイトの多くはもういないけれど、ギオルギーはまだそのことを覚えている。ギオルギーは初めて自分でメイクをした時の写真を流さないことと引き換えに、そのことを黙っていることを誓ったけれど、それを思い出すだけで涙が出るほど笑うのだった。もしかしたら勇利もこの話で笑ってくれるかもしれない。上手く滑れなかったスケートと、試合の敗北から、少しでも気分を逸らせるかもしれない。

 

「本当に、勇利、俺はもっとひどいスケートを何度も滑っているんだよ」

ヴィクトルがそう続けると勇利は突然食べ物を喉につまらせ、グラスの水を掴んで急いで飲み干して、息をつく。数秒の間口をパクパクさせて、そしてヴィクトルの方に向き直る。信じられないという様子で、眉がつり上がっている。

 

「あんたが？」

勇利は尋ねる。ヴィクトルがひどいスケートを滑ったことがあるということが、まるで最も馬鹿馬鹿しいことを耳にしたといった様子で。勇利の全然信じない様子に、ヴィクトルは嬉しくなる。

 

「大会で一度転んで怪我したことなんて、酷いスケートにカウントされないよ」

勇利は力強く付け加える。

 

一瞬、ヴィクトルは勇利が何を話しているのか分からなかった。そして次の瞬間、カチリと頭の中で合点がいった。きっと勇利は自分が四回転ルッツで転んだ時のことを話しているんだろう。まるまる一シーズン、ヴィクトルを試合から欠場させたあの怪我。確かに屈辱的ではあったけれど、それでも自分が今話そうとしていた事件ではなかった。

 

「そのことじゃないよ」

ヴィクトルは答える。

「今日の勇利は酷かったって言うけど、俺がそれより酷いスケートをしたって言うのは、本当なんだよ」

返事の代わりに、勇利はまた信じられないと言ったようすで眉を上げる。ヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。年月が経つにつれて、酷い記憶から笑える記憶へと変化したあの事件について、話を続ける。

 

「十六歳の時、世界選手権で初優勝してからすぐに、俺は勝利体験に夢中になっていて、数日後のパーティーでお酒を飲み過ぎてしまったんだ。その翌日練習があったから、ヤコフが文字通り俺をベッドから引きずり出してリンクまで引きずっていったんだけど、ヤコフは俺がどれだけ気分が悪くてもスケート靴を履いてリンクに立てって言うんだ。お酒を飲んで本当に酔っ払ったのは初めてだったし、氷の上に立つのもやっとだったのに。滑るのなんて無理だった」

 

あの頃はまだ若くてもっと馬鹿だったから、ヤコフはそんな自分にお灸を据えることにしたのだった。リンクサイドで見守るリンクメイトが倍になって、ヴィクトルが転んで滑る度に笑いが起きた。バランスが取れなくて頭が痛くて、動く度にお腹がひっくり返った、その記憶はもうだいぶ前から痛みをもたらさなくなっていた。

 

ヴィクトルが話すにつれて、勇利の顔に笑顔が浮かんでいって、瞳が陽気にキラキラと輝く。それを見て、ヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。

 

「もう、生まれたての子鹿みたいだったよ。脚はバランスが取れないしリンクメイトは皆リンクサイドで笑ってるし。それでもヤコフは帰らせてくれなくて、ずっと参加しろって強制的に練習させられた。ほとんど立ち上がれもしないのに、ジャンプに挑戦した俺がどうなったか、想像できるだろう？」

 

最後の言葉に勇利は不格好に鼻から笑って、押し殺そうとしたクスクス笑いが漏れ、話を終えるヴィクトルに向かって大きく笑っている。

 

「で、この話の教訓は、二度と飲み過ぎるなってことを学んだってこと？」

からかうように勇利が尋ね、明るく面白がる勇利の声の調子を楽しみながら、ヴィクトルは大きな笑みを返す。

 

「いいや」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。ヤコフがいつも言っているように、自分はいつも学ぶべき教訓を学ばない。いつもそれを回避する方法を、代わりに見つけるのだ。

 

「次の日の練習を問題なくできるように、飲めるお酒の限界量を引き上げたのさ」

 

勇利は声を出して笑い、ヴィクトルの心臓が止まる。その声は眩しくて喜びで満ちていて、まるで寒い冬の日に雲の隙間から差し込む光のように、二人のいるレストランを明るく包み込んだ。ヴィクトルも笑って、勇利の笑い声が大きくなり、身体を丸め、目元に皺ができる。今まで見たことのある中で一番、勇利は何よりも誰よりも美しかった。

 

ずっとずっと長い間、ヴィクトルは勇利を笑顔にしたかった。勇利が友達と笑っている姿を見て、嫉妬を感じていた。自分が勇利を笑顔にする存在になりたかった。こんな風に、思う存分、何も身構えることのない、幸せな笑顔に。そして今勇利はここにいる。ここで、笑っている。その姿を目の当たりにすることは、想像していたのとは比べものにならないくらい最高だった。

 

突然勇利は凍りつき、顔から笑顔が消え去る。空になった皿の隣に、急いで勇利は箸を置いて立ち上がる。床に擦れた椅子の音が、レストランの喧噪の中で不自然なほどうるさく響く。どうして突然その変化が起きたのか、ヴィクトルには分からなかった。さっきまで勇利は笑っていて、そして次の瞬間には無表情になっている。幸せそうな光は全てその瞳から失われていた。

 

「もう帰らないと」

勇利はぶっきらぼうに、要点だけを伝えるように言う。

「明日のフライト、早いから」

 

「ああ、そうだね」

ヴィクトルは返事をする。胸の奥に沸き上がる失望感を感じながら。また、こうなってしまった。でもどうしてかは分からない。勇利と話しているといつも何かが起きて、その何かが勇利をまた閉じこもらせてしまう。自分はいつも、それが何のせいなのか、自分が何をしたからなのか、その理由にたどり着けないのだ。勇利と友好的な関係を築くという目標に少しでも近づいたかと思うと、いつも何か自分には理解できない理由でその進展が台無しになる。そのことにヴィクトルは苛立ちを感じていたし、同時に同じくらい悲しくもあった。

 

勇利はテーブルを離れ、ヴィクトルは後を追う。レストランを出る前に立ち止まり、会計を済ませる。ドアから一歩外にでると、急激に気温が下がり始めた夜の空気が二人を包む。テーブルを突然立った勇利は、それでもヴィクトルの隣を歩いている。通りを下って、ホテルへ戻る間、ずっとペースを合わせながら。二人は一緒に歩きながらロビーへ戻り、同じエレベーターに乗って、それぞれの階に戻っていく。

 

部屋に戻るまでの間中、ヴィクトルは勇利に、どうしてなのかと尋ねたくて仕方がなかった。どうしてそんなに突然勇利は自身を閉じてしまったのか？数秒前まではあんなに嬉しそうにリラックスしていたというのに。どうして勇利はある一瞬でヴィクトルと過ごすことを楽しんでいるように見えて、次の瞬間にはヴィクトルを嫌うのか？どうして勇利はヴィクトルと話がしたくないのか？ヴィクトルの方では答えをもらっていない質問が山ほどあるというのに。

 

二人は静けさの中、エレベーターで運ばれていく。ヴィクトルが時々、ちらりと目の端で勇利の方に視線をやりながら。額の痣はまだはっきり見て取れた。レストランの中でよりも、蛍光灯の眩しい光の下ではもっと目立っていた。

 

「勇利、本当にもう大丈夫なのかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。その日一日感じていた不安がまた忍び足で戻ってくる。滑った後、ディナーの前にも勇利は医者に診て貰っていたはずだった。レストランでも、勇利は元気そうだった。そう知っていても、ヴィクトルの不安は完全に消えてはなくならなかった。

 

「ああ」

勇利は返事をする。顔は正面を向いていて、こちらに返事をしていても、視線は合わさない。

「僕はコーチのチェレスティーノと同室だから。数時間ごとに、何も問題ないよう確認してくれることになってる」

 

「分かった」

まだエレベーターのドアから目を離そうとしない勇利を見つめながらヴィクトルは答える。

「そうか、それなら良かった」

 

会話はそこで終わり、エレベーターが到着するまでの数秒間を二人は静けさの中で過ごす。ドアがようやく音を立てて、勇利の階に到着する。勇利はエレベーターから外に出て、廊下を数歩歩いてから、躊躇うように立ち止まり、最後にちらりと後ろを振り向く。それから暫くの間、勇利はそうやってそこで立っていた。読めない表情で、ヴィクトルのことをじっと見ている。そして、ようやく、勇利は口を開く。

 

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」

勇利は小さな微笑みと共に告げると同時に、ドアが静かに閉まり、エレベーターが動き出す。ヴィクトルを乗せて、離れて行く。

 

自分の階に到着した時、ヴィクトルはぼうっとしながらエレベーターを降りる。廊下も両側に続くドアも、ほとんど視界に入っていなかった。たった今聞いた言葉がずっと、頭の中をぐるぐると回っていた。

 

勇利が、自分のことを、ヴィウトルと呼んだ。勇利が今までに自分を名前で呼んだことはなかった。いつもヴィクトルに言及する時は、ラストネームだった。二人で過ごした夜の後でさえ。ヴィクトルにとって全てが変わってしまった、そして勇利にとっては何も変わらなかった、あの夜の後でさえ。どれだけ二人がお互いのことを親密に知るようになっても、勇利はいつも物事を冷静に、プロフェッショナルに扱ってきた。

 

けれど今、勇利は自分をファーストネームで呼んだ。自分の名前は、勇利の口から発されると、何だか違って聞こえた。日本語のアクセントで、Vの音が僅かにずれていて、勇利の声は自分の名前をまるで何だか新しい、気持ちが高鳴るようなものに変化させた。勇利の声でもう一度自分の名前を聞けるのなら、ヴィクトルは何でもするだろう。

 

部屋の鍵をまさぐってヴィクトルは部屋に入る。エレベーターのドアが閉まって、二人が別々の道に進む前の、最後の数秒の記憶が忘れられなかった。勇利は何か自分には分からない理由で、この夜を短く切り上げたかもしれない。けれど、それでも、何かがついに変化したように思えた。

 

あの衝突の後、勇利の敗北の後、そして起きたすべてのことにもかかわらず、勇利はヴィクトルを責めず、招待を受け入れた。ずっとヴィクトルが夢見ていたように、勇利自身の話をして、ヴィクトルの話に笑って、その笑い声は今まで聞いたどんな言葉よりも綺麗で美しかった。そしてついに、自分のことをファーストネームで呼んでくれた。

 

眠りにつく準備をしながら、ヴィクトルは今夜のことを頭のなかで反芻する。思考をどこか遠くへ追いやれなかった。これまでで初めて、勇利はリラックスしていて、素直な様子で、今まで遠くからしか見たことのなかった勇利の一面を、見ることができた。そして今勇利について知ることが出来た情報の断片の一つ一つは、こうしてヴィクトルに惜しげなく与えられたことで、今まで以上に大切に思えた。

 

勇利の大好きな食べ物はカツ丼。勇利の母親は料理が上手で、故郷と家族の話をすると、瞳に暖かい光が灯る。笑い声は眩しくて美しくて、ヴィクトルの昔の失敗を面白いと思ってくれた。勇利が笑うと、瞳と口から笑顔になる。そしてその口から、ヴィクトルの名前はまるで自然に、そこにあるべきもののように、零れ出てきた。

 

小さいことだけれど、それでも一番大切な事実の数々。

 

ようやくヴィクトルはベッドに潜り込む。手足を伸ばせるマットレスは、一人には大きすぎた。マッカチンはここにはいないし、ベッドに一緒に入ってくれる温かさは誰もいなかったけれど、いつもの癖でヴィクトルはベッドの片側に丸くなる。まるで目に見えない誰かのために、反対側に空間を空けておくように。ベッドの半分は冷たくて空っぽで、部屋の暗闇のなかで、ヴィクトルは自分の思考だけと共にいた。

 

その夜眠りについた時、ヴィクトルは勇利のことを考えていた。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> 皆さん、ただいま！
> 
> いつものように、[Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)に遊びに来て下さいね。
> 
> 皆さんがこの章についてどう思ったか、聞くのを楽しみにしています！また次章でお会いしましょう！


	4. You Kill The Lights, I'll Draw The Blinds（君が電気を消して、俺はブラインドを下ろそう）

世界選手権から次のグランプリシリーズが訪れるまでの数ヶ月の間、ヴィクトルの生活の中には常に勇利が存在していた。物理的に、という訳ではない。勇利自身は遠く離れたデトロイトで、次のシーズンのために厳しい練習に身を投じている。それでも、勇利はヴィクトルの生活の中に存在していた。いつでも頭の後ろに、ふわりと佇むように。目には見えないし、視界にも入らないけれど、それでも居なくなってしまった訳ではなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利のことを頭から追い出そうとした。本当にしたのだ。一年近く前の散々だったグランプリファイナルの後、もう二度と勇利のことは考えまいと誓ってから、何度となく試みてきたことだった。けれどどれだけ勇利のことを頭から追い出そうとしても、どうしてか、いつも一番無防備な時間に、ふとその思考は戻ってくるのだった。

 

前回、最後に共に出場した大会での事故で、ヴィクトルを押し潰しそうなほどに襲った罪悪感。もう二度と勇利には近づかないと誓ったのにもかかわらず、二人をディナーの席へと導いた、その罪悪感。勇利がいかに簡単にヴィクトルを置いて立ち去ることができるかを思い出す度に感じる、鈍く疼く痛み。自分のガラスのような心を守るために、二人の間にある、名前のついていない、奇妙で曖昧な関係を終わらせなければいけないと、決意させるきっかけとなったその痛み。いつだって勇利の笑顔や笑い声、そしてまだ痛みにぼんやりした状態でヴィクトルを見つめた、ヴィクトルを責める意図が全くないあの様子を思い出す度に、胸の奥に沸き起こる温かさ。

 

夜遅くや夜明け前に、練習でくたくたになった身体と、無防備な頭に、突然忍び込んでくるのがその思考の数々だった。日中は、それを遠くへ追いやるのは簡単だった。氷の上では、音楽と振付の中に、繰り返しの動きに悲鳴を上げる筋肉の痛みに、全てを忘れることができた。けれど、全ての片隅が沈黙で埋まる、空っぽの自分のアパートに戻ると、思考がぼんやりと彷徨ってしまうのを止められるものは何も、誰も、いなかった。そういうときに、そんな思考はいつだって忍び足で戻ってくるのだった。

 

勇利のことを考えてしまうのは、必ずしも問題という訳ではなかった。彼は対戦相手なのだから考えてしまうのも自然なことだった。それにたとえヴィクトルがもう二度と勇利と寝ないと心に誓ったとしても、何らかの関係を保つことはできる。少なくともお互いに礼儀正しく接することはできるだろうし、最低限知り合い程度ではいられるだろう。もしかしたら友達になれるかもしれない。勇利と友達になることは、他のどんな形で勇利を求めるよりもずっと長い間、ヴィクトルが求めていたことだった。友達でいられるなら、それだけで、前のように満足できる。いや、満足させるのだ。自分自身を。

 

ヴィクトルに時折そうやって訪れる思考は、勇利から自分の心を守るのだと決めたその誓いを裏切っていく類いのものだった。頭の中をちらりと掠める、自分に向かって笑いかけるその姿。その瞳にも唇にも、笑顔が満ちている、その微笑み方。勇利が滑っている姿の記憶、その美しさと挑戦がもたらす、背筋を走る興奮。勇利が声を上げて笑う姿を思い出すといつも、自身を裏切って高鳴る心臓の鼓動。その笑い声がまるで部屋中を一気に暖かくするような、その様子。大切に瓶の中に詰めて、栓をして、永遠に大切にしまっておきたいような、その姿。

 

問題なのはこういうイメージだった。自分が一番予想しない時に頭の中にするりと入り込んできて、ほんの一瞬だけ、勇利に対する愛情を忘れなければいけないのだということを、忘れさせる。クリスとヤコフが言ったように、自分が求めるような形では勇利には二度と近づかないのだと。そうやって決心した。その決心は破れなかった。もし破ってしまえば、もう一度自分の心がボロボロに傷つくことになる。そして今度こそ、責められるのは自分しかいないのだ。

 

自分と勇利が今一度競技対戦相手として戦うグランプリファイナルまで、ヴィクトルはしっかりとその決心を保ち続けた。勇利が表彰台に上るようになって以来、二人はファイナル進出を外したことが一度もなかった。

 

勇利が現れる前は、ヴィクトルは創造性とモチベーションを失い、足下にぽっかりと空いた真っ暗な穴の淵に立って、今にも落ちてしまいそうだった。けれど、今の自分はもうあの場所にはいない。その穴を埋めるように勇利が現れてから。勇利は自分よりも若い。ヴィクトルが競技から引退しても、ずっと戦い続け、勝ち続けるだろう。勇利が氷の上でヴィクトルに挑戦し続ける限り、もう自分があの場所に戻ることは二度とないだろう。

 

グランプリファイナルの間、勇利は奇妙なほどにいつもよりも表に姿を現した。普段の勇利はスケート界の謎の塊で、どうしても必要な時にしか公の場に顔を出さなかった。けれど今年の勇利はほとんどずっと人前に姿を見せていた。リンクサイドで選手のエリアに座っていたり、廊下に残っていたり。そしてヴィクトルが同じ部屋にいる時、勇利の目はいつも自分を追いかけているようだった。

 

勇利の視線はこれまでの長年の経験からヴィクトルが予想するようになったような、目を細くして睨みつけるようなものではなかった。それでも、あのレストランで見たような、素直で嬉しそうに大きく見開いて輝くような瞳でもなかった。その視線はただ、見つめる視線だった。二人が同じ部屋にいる時やリンクにいる時、鋭い焦茶色の瞳はちらちらと自分の方へと向けられてくる。ヴィクトルがまっすぐに見つめ返さない限り、その視線はずっと注がれている。毎回ヴィクトルが勇利の方にまっすぐ向き直って視線を向けると、勇利はいつも視線を逸らして、鼻梁の周りに僅かな赤みを散らせたまま、どこか遠くの方をじっと見つめている。けれど視線を外すと、勇利の視線はいつも戻ってくる。

 

どういうことなのか分からなかった。勇利がそこまで自分に興味を持ったことは今までになかった。だいたいいつも勇利から目が離せないのはヴィクトルの方だった。目を奪われて、視線を逸らせなくて。けれどどうにかして勇利から目を逸らすのだと決めたあの年から、勇利の視線はヴィクトルから離れなくて、そのことがどれだけその気持ちを押し殺そうとしても、胸の奥で暖かいものの鼓動を早めるのだった。

 

けれど、そうやってその思考や、何故そんな変化が起きたのかという推測に浸る代わりに、ヴィクトルはただそれを無視した。そうやって考える代わりに、ヴィクトルは試合に集中した。スケーティングで、氷の上に心を曝け出し、もう何年もやってきたやり方で観客を虜にする。けれど滑りながらも、自分の演技には何かが足りないことは分かっていた。これまでの年は毎年、いつも生の感情が自分の中を燃えて上がっていくのを感じられた。目の前に音楽のメロディ一つ一つが浮かんで見えた。今年はどうしてか、それを感じることができなかった。

 

自分のプログラムは良いものだった。素晴らしいと評価されるものだろう。新しいプログラム、新しいテーマ、今までとは違った、興奮させるようなもの。今までに滑ったものとは全然違う。観客をあっと言わせるようなもの。けれど、ヴィクトル自身は何も感じることができなかった。何かが足りなかった。滑りながら自分でも、それが分かるほどだった。

 

それでも他の大会では、ヴィクトルは勝利を簡単に手にしてきた。どれだけ自分が作り上げようとしている物語を自分自身で感じることができなくても、技術点とノーミスで滑り切る演技は、他の対戦相手に首位の座を奪われる余地を与えなかった。けれど、ヴィクトルが戦う相手はそこら辺のスケーターではなかった。

 

これまでの数々のプログラムを何枚ものメダルに繋げてきた感情の激しさがヴィクトルのスケーティングに欠けていた一方、勇利のプログラムは感情で溢れんばかりだった。勇利の今年のテーマは決意で、芯から勇利にぴったりのテーマだった。すべての動きは情熱と力強さで輝いていて、瞳には確かな勝利の炎が燃えている。勇利はまるで闘うように滑った。勝利のための、勝利を疑わない闘い。そう滑る勇利は、周りにまるで火花が散っているようだった。

 

点数が発表される前に、ヴィクトルはもうどちらが勝ったか分かっていた。

 

その夜のバンケットで、ヴィクトルは自由になるとすぐに部屋の隅の方へと逃げた。長いことこの世界に身をおいている間に、ヴィクトルはバンケットが嫌いになりはじめていた。つまらない言葉上のやりとり、お世辞の褒め言葉が何度も何度も、何年も繰り返され、もう息が詰まりそうだった。スケーターやコーチ達はヴィクトルのことを言葉では祝福するけれど、獲得したばかりのメダルに視線がいくと、彼らはその目の奥に潜む嫉妬の光を隠そうともしなかった。スポンサーはいつもヴィクトルの元へやってきて笑顔で握手をして、ヴィクトルの身体を上から下へと舐め回すような視線で、再び王者に返り咲いたことでどのくらいの価値になるのか、値踏みするのだ。

 

若い頃はそういう注目や賞賛の中に浸っていられた。今はもう最低限必要な時間を耐え抜いて、すぐにこの場から去りたかった。たまにヴィクトルは勇利の方をちらりと見やる。向こうも自分と同じくらい退屈そうにしているのが、何だか面白かった。勇利はぴったりとコーチの横についていて、彼らと話したがっている無数の人々の列を順繰りに回って、それぞれと軽い世間話を続けている。ヴィクトルが勇利の方を眺めると、勇利は灰色の髪をした国際スケート連盟の役員に相づちをうっている最中だったけれど、その目はぼんやりと遠くを見ていて、ヴィクトルはその光景に思わず笑いそうになるのを抑えなければならなかった。特につまらない人間であるその役員とヴィクトルも会話をした経験があり、勇利が今何を感じているかはよく分かった。

 

ヴィクトルの方にも結構な人数の支持者が列をなしていて、彼らに応対しながら夜は過ぎていく。銀メダリストとしてヴィクトルの健闘を祝いたい人々はそれでもかなりいた。彼らはヴィクトルのスケーティングについてべらべらまくしたてる、それももう何百回と聞いたような表現で。とにかく彼らはリビングレジェンドであるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと話すことが目的なのだ。

 

バンケットが始まって数時間経ってようやく、ヴィクトルは群衆の中から逃げ出すことに成功する。最後まで残った取り巻きをにこやかな笑顔と簡単な言い訳をして追い払うと、飲み物が並べられたテーブルの方まで戻って新しいシャンパンのグラスを手にする。アルコールは冷たく、落ち着かせるように喉を通っていって、ヴィクトルは目を閉じて、その感覚が消えるまでそれを味わう。

 

人が近づいてきたことに気づいたのは背後から聞こえた足音だった。笑顔を貼り付けた状態で、新たな取り巻きの登場を迎えるべく振り向く。頭がようやく目にした姿を認識して、そこでやっと近づいてきたのが一体誰なのかが分かる。

 

後ろに立っていたのは勇利だった。片脚ずつ体重をかけて落ち着かなさそうに、ヴィクトルの目をまっすぐ見ないようにしながら、そこに立っている。数秒の間勇利はただ黙っていて、ヴィクトルはその沈黙を埋めるように口を開きながら、飲み物の並んだテーブルの方を手で示す。

 

「何か飲むかい？」

そう尋ねると勇利は頷く。また鼻梁に赤みが差す。部屋は暖かくて、自分の頬も赤くなっているんだろうと思ったけれど、その変化はおそらく温度のせいではないだろう。

 

勇利がこんな風に不思議なほどに躊躇いがちな姿を見せるのは、奇妙だった。去年の今頃、勇利は廊下でヴィクトルを驚かせ、頭をつかんで引っ張り、その後の展開の始まりとなった熱いキスへともつれ込ませた。勇利は乱暴で熱くて欲しがりで、ヴィクトルは勇利が向かうどこへでも付いていった。今の勇利はあの時と比べておそろしく対照的だけれど、だからといってそれは不快ではなかった。

 

ヴィクトルはくるりと勇利に背を向けて、後ろのテーブルからグラスを一つ手に取り、向き直ると勇利に手渡す。勇利は小さく頷いて笑顔を作りかけながら受け取り、その時に二人の指が触れあう。自分のシャンパンに口を付けながら、ヴィクトルは勇利がもう一度グラスの中身を確かめて、それから一気にごくごくと頭を傾けて飲み干すのを見守る。数回喉が動いて、金色の液体がすぐに飲み込まれてなくなる。

 

ヴィクトルは片方の眉を上げる。予想外の行動が面白くて、笑いが漏れそうになるのを抑える。酔っ払っている勇利はもちろん見たことがあるけれど、こんな風にグラスのシャンパンを水のように飲み干す姿もなかなかの見物だった。

 

「それ、必要だったみたいだね」

アルコールが少しずつ回り始めたのか、少しリラックスした勇利を眺めながら、ヴィクトルは軽い口調で言う。

 

今までに何度もクリスと一緒に飲みに出かけたことがある。大会の後、ようやく緊張を解くことができるようになって、リラックスするために飲みに行くのだ。他のスケーター達が参加することもあれば、二人だけの時もあった。勇利は一度も参加したことはなかったけれど、きっと同じように緊張を解放させる何かが必要なのだろう。国を背負う重さや世界中の人々の目が自分たちに向けられているというプレッシャーから自分を解放させるための何かが。

 

大会が終わって念願のメダルを獲得した勇利の飲みっぷりを見ていると、ヴィクトルは勇利の今の気持ちが手に取るように感じられた。

 

「長い一日だったから」

突然予想外に頬を赤らめてから、勇利は溜息をつきながら答える。少しどもりながら両手の指を絡め、ほとんど緊張しているかのようにヴィクトルを見つめる。どうしてか不思議なほど恥ずかしそうな様子で。

 

「あ、えーと、その、つまり……」

言葉に詰まって、勇利は曖昧に部屋全体の方をジェスチャする。頬を赤く染めながら、ヴィクトルから視線が離れる。

 

氷上やこれまでの会話ではいつも堂々と冷静な勇利が、何が原因で口ごもったのか、ヴィクトルには定かではなかったけれど、それでも長すぎる沈黙が続くのは良くない。会話をすぐに先に進める。

 

「確かに、時々疲れてしまうこともあるよね」

ヴィクトルは同意する。勇利のさっきの言葉が、身体が密着するほどの人混みや、常に注目され、人の相手をしなければいけないという、二人ともこういったイベントで耐え抜いてきたことを指していると推測したのが合っていることを願いながら。

 

その言葉に勇利の視線がパッとこちらに戻って、驚いたようにヴィクトルの顔を見つめる。

 

「メディアの人たちに囲まれるの、あんたは好きなんだと思ってた」

勇利は口走る。次の瞬間自分が何を言ったかに気づき、目が大きく見開かれ、急いで言葉を付け加える。頬の赤みが耳の方まで広がっている。

 

「えーと、その……パパラッチやインタビューとかを楽しんでいるように見えたから。いつもソーシャルメディアにも投稿してるし。注目されるの、好きなんだと思ってた」

 

その言葉は自信なさげに躊躇いがちで、ヴィクトルは思わず笑ってしまう。半分は自分がこういったイベントを楽しんでいるという示唆に、もう半分はその言葉を口にした次の瞬間の勇利が、まるで恥ずかしくて死にたいといわんばかりの表情だったことに対して。氷の上で身に纏う、触れることの叶わない存在という雰囲気からは遠く離れていて、愛らしかった。ヴィクトルの罪悪感が二人を呼び寄せた、あのレストランで出会った勇利のようだった。ヴィクトルの心がまた再び自分自身を裏切った、あの時の。

 

「そうだね。だいたいはそうかな」

ヴィクトルは同意する。事実だったからだ。確かに名声や、自分が部屋に入った瞬間に、全ての視線が自分の方へ向くことを楽しんでいた頃はあった。別に恥と感じることでもなかったし、スポットライトの中心にいることで築き上げてきたキャリアだった。けれど確かに名声に付随するもの中には楽しめないものもあったし、年が経つにつれて嫌気がさしてきたようなものもあった。

 

「パパラッチはいなくてもいいけど」

そう付け加えたのは、一番明らかな例の一つだったからだ。自分がインスタグラムに投稿する写真の量からクリスに一度、SNS写真狂と呼ばれたこともあったけれど、自分で写真を撮るのと、カメラを持った記者にマッカチンとジョギングに出かけるところを追いかけられるのでは全く違う。彼らはいつも、伸びきったスウェットパンツで髪が濡れたまま額に張り付いていて、シャツが汗で醜くべたついているような、とりわけ酷い瞬間を捉えようとするのだ。

 

ヴィクトルはあえてそれ以外の部分には言及しない。それ以外のことは個人的すぎた。メダルの眩しさにやられて他に何も見えなくなった人々が、自分のことを瞳に星を湛えて見つめるのを、『ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ』は嫌ったりしてはいけないのだ。全ての賞賛が予想の範囲内で、空っぽに聞こえてしまったりしてもいけないのだ。数少ない、賞賛の言葉に本当に意味を持って言っているのだと分かる人々が言うのなら別だけれど。笑顔を作って笑って、誰かに興味を持って、けれど結局その相手は『ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ』に恋をしていて、ただのヴィクトルのために割く時間などないということに、がっかりすることも。

 

別に、そういうことが最近あったという訳ではなかったけれど。ある日ヴィクトルは、自分の昔のプログラムを勇利が滑るのを見たのだ。その瞬間以来、他のことが何も見えなくなった。そして他の誰も、何も、比べものになどならなくなった。

 

その一連の考えから頭を振って脱出し、暗い絶望的なイメージを遠くへ追いやり、その代わりに笑顔を作る。言葉を紡ぎながら、からかいの色が徐々に混じっていく。

 

「君の言う通りだ。ソーシャルメディアでファンたちと交流するのは楽しい。けど、君はほとんどソーシャルメディアに何も投稿しないね。それが俺たちの違いかな？」

 

もはやこれは勇利のファンの間では長い間定番となっているジョークだった。インターネット上で勇利は実質幽霊みたいな存在だと。勇利の名前の入った公式のアカウントは確かにいくつかあるけれど、どれもこれも数年間は使われていないようだった。ファン達はどうやらいつも、勇利の情報を友人であるピチットのアカウントから得ているようだった。

 

勇利は試合では変わらず丁寧で誠実だったけれど、インターネット上にほぼ存在しないということは、勇利をヴィクトルよりも情報が得られにくい存在にすると同時に、勇利のファンベースがどのくらい大きいかということも正確に把握しづらくしていた。もしも勇利がヴィクトルと同じくらいオンラインで活動をしていたら、きっと勇利のフォロワーは自分のそれと匹敵する数になるだろう。

 

「そうだね」

勇利は少し自嘲気味に笑って、二杯目のシャンパングラスのステムを弄びながら、少し恥ずかしそうに笑う。

「僕の友達、タイのスケーターのピチット君、彼が全部僕のソーシャルメディアを設定してくれたんだんだけど、ほとんど使ってない。ピチット君はいつももっと更新しなよってうるさいんだけど･･･何て言うか、僕には向いてないんだ」

 

もう何年も前から純粋に勇利関連の理由のみでピチットのアカウントをフォローしているヴィクトルは、ピチット・チュラノンという人間が誰なのかはよく知っていたけれど、それを今ここで絶対に言うつもりはなかった。そう簡単には明かすつもりのない、明かせない類いの秘密。

 

その代わりにヴィクトルは優しく相づちを打って、自分のグラスから一口中身を飲みながら顔を隠して、一瞬の恥ずかしさが顔に出ていないことを祈る。勇利はヴィクトルを見つめる。その視線は真剣だった。大会の間中ずっとそうだったように。勇利は読めない表情で、ヴィクトルの顔を観察する。

 

ヴィクトルは飲み終えると、前の質問に戻る。自分が意図しない印象を勇利に与えたくなかった。

 

「君の言う通り、確かに俺は注目されることを楽しんでる」

ヴィクトルは幽かに微笑みながら言う。観客が自分の名前を叫ぶ時にいつも押し寄せてくる、興奮の波を思い出しながら。

「何年も続けてきているからね、スポットライトを浴びることにはもう慣れたよ。それに観客を楽しませることが俺たちの仕事だ。人々に注目されることが楽しくなかったら、スケーターなんてやっていないさ」

 

スケーターは魂を氷に捧げ、心を観客に曝け出す。そうやって何千もの注目を集めて、保つ。観客がそれ以外の何も考えられなくなるほど、目を離せなくさせる、唯一の方法。観客に感情を感じさせる唯一の方法。観客が何も感じなければ、そこには何も残らない。そしてヴィクトルはこのゲームの名手だった。何があっても。たとえ今年の演技に、何かが欠けていたとしても。氷の上で感情を表現することは、自分も勇利も、ずっとこれまでやってきたことだった。

 

けれど観客を楽しませる高揚感は、常に注目の中心にされる生活がもたらすほんの一部であって、ヴィクトルはそれを誰よりもよく分かっていた。

 

「でも、時々色々なすべてから逃げ出したいと思う気持ちは分かるよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に向かって言葉を続ける。二人の視線がカチリと交差する。どちらも視線を外さない。

「特にこういう場所ではね。毎年恒例の、変わり映えのないイベントだ。同じ人たち、同じような会話、同じような空虚な賛辞。もう長いこと変わらないな」

 

『君が現れるまでは』

ヴィクトルはそう口走りかけて、すんでのところで自分を止める。

『君が現れて、全てを変えてしまうまでは』

 

もう何年も、同じ事の繰り返しだった。メダルを獲る、簡単な勝利。賞賛と応援のと祝福の言葉を受け止める。何があっても微笑みを絶やさずに。母国へ帰り、練習に身を費やし、また次の試合で同じ事をする。次の大会、次のシーズン。繰り返し、繰り返し、何度も何度も。そうして次第に、勝利に喜びを感じなくなっていった。

 

けれどそこに、勇利が現れた。暗闇の中の灯台のように。ヴィクトルを浜辺へと導く立った一つの誘導灯のように。ヴィクトルを創造力と活力で満たし、再びメダルを獲得するために努力をしなければならないほど、挑戦してくる。本当に今度こそ、地に叩きつけられて負けるかもしれないという、本物の危機感にゾクゾクする。自分の世界の全てを完璧に変えてしまって、もう二度と戻ることはできない。前の自分に、世界に、満足することなんてできない。特に今、勇利がこうして自分の人生の全てを変えてしまった後は。

 

けれど、思考が向かおうとしているこの方向は危険だった。ヴィクトルはその代わりにカジュアルな笑顔を作り上げて、二人の間で重くなった空気を払おうとする。

 

「ちょっとの間だけ隠れようとしてる君を、責めたりはしないよ」

 

隠れようとしているという示唆に、勇利が一瞬口を開いて反論しそうになるけれど、溜息をついてから頷く。視線がちらりと宴会場の方へ向いて、ヴィクトルの方へ戻り、僅かに口元を苦笑いのように歪める。けれどその後も勇利がずっと口を開こうとしないことに気づくと、ヴィクトルは再び口を開く。

 

「それで、君はどうなんだい？勇利」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「君は勝つことをいつも楽しんでいるように見える。ならどうして賞賛の言葉を楽しまないんだい？」

 

同じような人々から使い古した賛辞を何度も受け取って、もはやこの繰り返しが機械的になってしまうほど長くヴィクトルは続けてきているけれど、勇利にとってはそうではない。勇利はまだ若い。勝利はまだ新鮮なはずだ。勇利ほどの功績を残さなかったアスリートでさえ、たとえそれがどれだけ大したことがなくても、勝利の興奮に酔い注目の的になることに浸るのを、ヴィクトルは何人も見てきた。それに対して勇利は、他のスケーターと話すこともせず、未来のスポンサーから賛辞を受け取ることもせず、ヴィクトルと部屋の隅に隠れている。

 

暫くの間、勇利は口を開かなかった。眉根を寄せて、何かについてものすごく一生懸命に、どう答えたらいいかを考えているようだった。そしてその表情が少し晴れると、顔を上げてヴィクトルを見つめる。その表情は真剣だった。

 

「あんまり･･･こういう状況は得意じゃないんだ」

勇利はそう言って、ヴィクトルは僅かに面食らう。全くもって予想していたような返答ではなかった。

「氷の上では誰にだってなれる。色んなことが簡単にできる。だけど、ここはもっと大変だ」

 

その言葉はあまりに素直で誠実で、一瞬ヴィクトルは胸のところで呼吸が引っかかるのを感じる。もっと軽い調子の返答か、一言二言で適当に受け流すような反応を予想していた。自分の質問を勇利が真剣に受け取って、そこまでありのままの正直さで答えてくれるとは思ってもいなかったから、完璧な不意打ちに動揺する。

 

氷の上の勇利はいつだって堂々としている。確かに時々緊張が見え隠れすることもあるけれど、それはヴィクトルがもう何年も勇利を見つめ続けて、何がそのサインなのかを学んだからだ。ほとんどの人にとって勇利はいつも完全に集中していて冷静で、ミス一つなく強靱さをもって滑る。けれどヴィクトルには、仮面を被るということがどういうことなのか、どれだけ簡単にその内側にひびが入るか、よく知っていた。勇利が氷の上で見せる人格だけではない、もっと奥の深い人間だということは、ヴィクトルにはずっと前から分かっていた。けれど、勇利が自らそういった話をすることは、そのことを、一層現実味を持って感じさせた。

 

勇利について得た、新しい情報の断片だった。あまりにも簡単に、信頼を持って手渡された、個人的なこと。

 

かつて、今や遠い昔にも思えるけれど、ヴィクトルは勇利が滑る姿を見て、勇利の事を知りたいと思った。勇利の全てを知りたいと。氷の外で僅かに見せる勇利を。いつだってヴィクトルが近づくとたちまち身に纏う、全てを跳ね返してしまうような嫌悪という鉄壁を越えた、向こうにいるはずの、勇利を。

 

そして今、勇利はここにいる。予想すらしなかった素直さ、正直さで。ヴィクトルはその言葉に心臓が躓きそうに転びそうになりながら、高鳴るのを止められない。

 

目の前で勇利はまた顔を赤くして、恥ずかしそうに目をそらす。ヴィクトルと会話を始めてから、そういえばよく勇利は顔を赤くしているような気がするけれど、だからといってヴィクトルの心臓の高鳴りが静まる訳ではなかった。

 

視線を逸らしたまま、勇利は再びゴクリとシャンパンを飲みこむ。急いで飲み込んだせいか、口に含んだ直後どうやら気道に入ってしまったようで、むせたように咳き込む。それもまたヴィクトルには予想外で、あまりにも意外で笑えてしまって、ヴィクトルはその笑いをなんとかかみ殺すけれど、息が出来るようになった勇利がすぐにヴィクトルの方を向いて死にそうな表情をしているのを目にして、抑えきれずに口の端が震えて笑みの形になってしまう。

 

「シャンパンは嫌いかい？」

からかうような調子でヴィクトルは尋ねる。この言葉に勇利が気分を害せず、自分の声に含まれた明るくて軽い調子のからかいをちゃんと分かってくれるよう願いながら。

 

「お酒そのものが好きじゃないんだ、実は」

勇利はそう返事をして、ヴィクトルの眉がつり上がる。勇利が信じられないほどに酔っ払って、服を脱いでポールに纏わり付いているのを見た後では、その言葉は少し信じがたかった。

 

「大会ではあまり飲まないようにしてるんだ」

勇利はそう続けて、ヴィクトルは思わず声を出して笑いそうになった。なんとか抑えることはできたけれど、それでも自分が面白がっているのはきっと目の色に出ているだろうし、口の端がピクピクしているのからも分かってしまうだろう。

 

「お酒と僕は相性が悪くてね」

勇利は続ける。

「耐性は高いんだけど、酔っ払うと色々恥ずかしいことをしちゃう悪い癖があって。そういうのは嫌だから、だいたいいつもは飲まないようにしてる」

 

「へえ、本当に？」

面白がるような笑みがにやりと顔中に広がるのを自分に許しながらヴィクトルが尋ねると、目の前で勇利の頬がまた赤くなる。その姿を眺めながら、もしかしたら勇利が赤くなるのを見ることは、新しく発見した自分の大好きなことかもしれない、と思う。頬骨を覆うように赤い色が広がり、頬の丸みを彩り、氷の上よりもずっと生身の姿に見えるようで、本当に美しい眺めだった。

 

「ああ、その、まあ、見れたもんじゃないよ」

勇利はそう付け加えて、ヴィクトルは思わず口に出そうになった『それでも俺は君に見とれているよ』という言葉を飲み込む。いつになく勇利は肩の力が抜けていて素直になっている様子だったけれど、だからといってこういったからかいができるようになるのはまだまだ遠い先のことだろう。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの方を向いてもう一度微笑む。片手でグラスをいじりながら、また恥ずかしそうにちらりと視線を外して、それからもう一度ヴィクトルを睫毛の下から見上げる。部屋の暖かい黄色い明かりの下で、瞳がとても大きく見える。焦茶色に浮かぶ金色の欠片。

 

突然、勇利の視線が外れ、その後を追いかけると、自分たち二人を訝しげに見つめるスケート連盟の関係者の姿が目に入る。人々の間に交じらず、宴会場の隅にメダリストが二人隔離されていることに眉根を寄せている。

 

ヴィクトルの前で勇利がもぞもぞと身じろぎながら、何度も視線がちらちらとスケート連盟の関係者とヴィクトルの間を行き来する。対戦相手の選手達と会話をして酒を飲むだけのつまらないバンケットから逃げたことがバレたというよりも、まるで何か犯罪が露見して現行犯で逮捕されたかのように、少しパニックに陥っているように見えた。

 

「君もそろそろパーティに戻った方がいい」

ヴィクトルは急いでそう告げる。さっきまでの楽しさや温かさが自分の表情から失われるのを感じるけれど、声はなるべくさっきまでの明るく軽い調子を保つ。もし勇利がこの場から離れたいと思っているのなら、自分はその口実を与えるまでだ。

「なんだかんだ言って君はグランプリファイナル優勝者だ。二度目のね。祝うべき事は山ほどあるだろう。話すべき人たちもたくさんいる。もう一度過ごしたいと思うような、良い思い出もあるだろう」

 

これ以上勇利の時間を奪うべき理由はなかったし、もう既に自分が危険なほど悪い選択をしそうな淵の限界ギリギリに立っているのが分かっていた。去年自らに誓った決心は、再び二人を近づけることとなった事故とその後の食事で弱まりつつあって、崩れ落ちそうなのを感じていた。自分が再び間違いを犯す前に、勇利がここから立ち去る方がいい。

 

最後に過ごした夜の後、もしそんな機会が再び訪れたとしても、その誘いを拒否するのは簡単だろうと思っていた。勇利は、自分を焼き焦がす炎のような情熱そのもので、けれどその次の瞬間に、残ったのは爪を立てるような空虚さだった。空っぽの部屋と空っぽのヴィクトルだけを残して。

 

けれどあの時のヴィクトルが重要だと思っていなかったことは、勇利のこちらの一面を拒絶することだった。ヴィクトルの言葉にすぐに赤くなって、何度も微笑んで、氷の上でするように、心の内をヴィクトルに曝け出す。氷の上とは違って、今回はヴィクトルのためだけに。この勇利は全く別の種類の誘惑で、時間が経つにつれて自分がきちんと拒絶できるかどうか、だんだん自信がなくなっていく。

 

勇利はこちらをまっすぐ見る。その視線は突然、真剣なものになっている。ヴィクトルの視線を捉え、目を逸らすのを許さない。スケート連盟の関係者に気づいた時の躊躇いは消えている。思わず息が止まるようなその瞳。

 

「僕がもう少し戻らなくたってだれも気づかないさ」

言葉を一つ一つはっきりと発音しながら、勇利は告げる。あの時と同じ熱がその瞳にも声にも宿っていて、そこには期待が重なるように織り込まれている。

「そうだね、あんたの言う通りだ。……もう一度過ごしたいと思うような思い出は、僕にも確かにあるよ」

 

言葉の裏の意図は火を見るよりも明らかだったけれど、ヴィクトルは勇利の表情を見つめ、その姿勢と体勢を見つめ直す。完全に間違いがないのだと確かめたかった。まるで何かのスイッチが突然入ったかのように、恥ずかしがりで頬を染めるさっきまでの勇利は、今や黒い瞳と誘うような微笑を湛え、ヴィクトル見上げる姿へと変化している。

 

そして、ヴィクトルは、求めていた。

 

欲しかった。欲しくてたまらなくて、痛いほどだった。ずっとずっと、いつだってそうだった。何度遠くへ押しやろうとしても。今日の二人の会話全ては、ただその欲望の苦しみを悪化させただけだった。勇利を拒否するのは簡単だと思っていた。けれど今ここに勇利がいて、自分を誘っている今、拒否することがまるで世界で一番難しいことのように思えてきた。

 

目を閉じて、ヴィクトルは大きく息を吸い込む。駆け巡る思考をなんとか落ち着かせようとする。

 

『彼が何を求めているか、お前には分かっているんだろう』

ヴィクトルは自分自身に告げる。

『彼が何を求めているか、自分がそれ以上に彼を求めることも。彼が求める以上のことを自分が得られないことも。それがどれだけ辛いことかも。お前には分かっているはずだ』

 

けれど今ヴィクトルが断ったら、勇利は歩き去ってしまう。今ノーと言ってしまったら、勇利は戻ってこないかもしれない。もう二度と微笑みかけてくれないかもしれない。話しかけてくれないかもしれない。もう二度とこんな風に、素直に会話することもないかもしれない。そして今断ってしまったら、ヴィクトルは自分の衝動を否定し、欲望を否定することになる。ヴィクトルがずっとこれまで苦手なことが一つあるとしたら、まさにそれだった。

 

『お前が望むものを彼は与えない』

別の声が頭の後ろで低く強く囁く。

『でも、その一部は与えてくれるだろう。これまでずっと何もないまま生きてきたんだ。それよりは、ずっと良いんじゃないか？』

 

ヴィクトルは目を開く。自分が気づくずっと前に、決断は既に下されていたのだ。

 

「それが君の望みなら」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。言葉はまるで灰のような味がする。近寄るなと、自分自身に警告している。その警告を聞きながら、ヴィクトルはその言葉を口にする。

「……俺は、喜んで何でもしよう」

 

ほとんど笑えるくらいだった。どれだけその言葉が、痛いほど真実だったか。

 

勇利は静かに踵を返して歩き初め、ヴィクトルがちゃんと付いてきているか確認するかのように肩越しにちらりとヴィクトルに視線をやる。そのまま近くのドアへと歩き続ける。メインの扉ではなく、目立たない会場の端の出入り口は、こっそり抜け出すのは簡単だった。

 

何気なくドアまで歩み寄ると、勇利はするりと外へ抜け出す。肩越しにもう一度ヴィクトルを見つめ、そして廊下へと急いで出て行く。それにならってヴィクトルも周りを見回す。ヤコフはまだスポンサーたちと話していて、誰も自分たちの方を見ていないし、まだ探してもいないようだった。くるりと振り向いて勇利を追い、ヴィクトルも会場を抜け出す。ドアがパタンと閉まると、バンケットの喧噪が突然静かになった。

 

勇利はそこに立っていた。前にヴィクトルが気づいたのと同じ種類の苛烈さで、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめながら。その瞳の中に我を忘れることは簡単だろう、とヴィクトルは想像する。

 

ヴィクトルが近づいてくるのを見て、勇利は口の端で微笑み、頭をくいっと傾けて付いてこいと合図する。廊下の先にあるエレベーターへ向かうのかと思ったら、勇利は廊下から繋がる少し開けた小部屋の方へ向かう。奥には特にこれといって特徴のないお手洗いの表示があるドアが見える。最後にもう一度周りを見回してから、勇利は中に入りドアを押さえ、ヴィクトルもするりと中に入る。後ろでパタンと音がして、ドアが閉まる。

 

ドアが閉まるやいなや勇利は弾くように鍵を掛け、二人は外界から隔絶される。

 

化粧室は、勇利が数秒前に誘ってきた時に自分たちが向かうだろうと考えていた場所ではなかったけれど、それを口にするつもりはなかった。上品な化粧室であることは間違いない。エレガントで、照明も明るく、温かなオレンジ色の壁に、大理石のカウンターがしつらえてある。

 

勇利も室内を見渡しているようだった。視線は壁の方をちらちらと行き来し、ヴィクトルとは目を合わさない。不思議なことに、勇利は意外にも緊張しているようだった。これは勇利の提案で、勇利からの誘いだというのに。頭は僅かに下を向いて、黒い前髪が額へとこぼれ落ち、目の上を覆って、ヴィクトルの視界を遮る。

 

少しでも勇利の不思議な緊張を和らげたいという思いと、もう一度勇利の瞳が見たいという欲望から、ヴィクトルは片手を伸ばして勇利の頬を手の平に包む。目に被さる前髪を軽く払いのけ、僅かに勇利の顔を上向きに傾け、二人の視線が合う。

 

その仕草に勇利の瞳が和らいだ。躊躇いがちなへの字に結ばれた口元が緩んで、小さな微笑みが浮かび、顔中が明るくなるように見える。勇利はおずおずと手を伸ばし、一瞬ヴィクトルの瞳の中を覗き込むように動きを止め、身を乗り出して柔らかくヴィクトルにキスをする。

 

前回交わしたようなキスとは正反対だった。ヴィクトルが勇利という誘惑に再び溺れたあの時とは。あの勇利は情熱的で、強請るようだった。噛みつくようなキスで、乱暴で、欲しがりに触れ、業火のように燃え上がり、二人を飲み込み、すぐに燃やし尽くしてしまった。

 

今回は全く違った。勇利のキスは柔らかく、甘やかだ。少し躊躇いがちに、まるでその唇をどうしたらいいか分からないけれど、試してみようとでもするかのように。ヴィクトルの唇を味わうように、ぴったりと二人の唇を触れあわせ、ゆっくりとキスをしている。ヴィクトルの唇が自分の唇に触れる感覚を記憶しようとでもするかのように。まるで恋人同士のように。

 

今夜の勇利は今までと違いすぎて、ヴィクトルはその変化に恍惚とせざるを得なかった。嫌悪だけで満ちた睨みつける眼差しから、何も構えることのない、素直で心を開いた勇利へ。ずっと勇利がヴィクトルの前で纏い続けた冷たく無表情な壁から、すぐに赤くなる頬や小さな微笑み、バンケット会場の照明に照らされて煌めく瞳へ。強請り求める情熱と燃えるような炎の中、達する時すら絶対にヴィクトルと目を合わさなかった勇利から、まっすぐに見つめ、温かさが全身に広がるような甘やかなキスをする勇利へ。

 

かつてヴィクトルは、勇利のことを矛盾の習作だと思っていた。もうずっと長いことそう思っていた。勇利には全く違う様々な部分、様々な面が沢山あって、ヴィクトルは沢山の面から勇利のことを愛していたけれど、これは別格だった。今分かった。この姿が、自分が一番愛している勇利の姿だ。

 

勇利から距離を置くと決めた瞬間に、勇利は再び自分の人生に入りこんできて、全ての防御を容易く破って、ヴィクトルはどうしたらいいか分からなくなる。二人の関係がこれ以上にならないと、なりえないと、ヴィクトルが受け入れたその瞬間に、勇利はこんな風にヴィクトルに話しかけ、こんな風にキスをして、どうして今まで自分がこれほどまでに勇利を求めていたのかをはっきりと思い出させるのだ。

 

その皮肉に少し笑いながら、ヴィクトルは身体を僅かに離すと勇利が身を乗り出してきて、唇を追いかけてキスを続ける。唇がようやく離れると、勇利の閉じられていた目が瞬きながら開いて、明るい部屋の照明で輝く暖かい焦茶色の瞳が、じっとヴィクトルを見上げてくる。

 

「勝生勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう口にする。何ヶ月も前に勇利自身が口にした名前と、その言葉は違う響きで聞こえる。

「君は俺の想像を遙かに超えてくるんだね」

 

「そしてあんたはまさに僕の想像通りだ」

勇利はそう言って、突然その瞳には固さが戻り、何か身構えるものを感じて、二人の身体に緊張が走る。一瞬で二人の周りの空気が変化し、重くのしかかってくる。

 

『でも、それは何なんだ？』

ヴィクトルは苛立ちで唸りたかった。もうずっと長いこと勇利に尋ねたい質問だった。二人の間の全てを裏打ちする嫌悪の根本に迫りたかった。

『俺のことをどう思ってる？俺をどんな人間だと思ってるんだ？君をそんな風な態度にさせ、それでも俺のところへやってくる、俺はどんな人間なんだ、君にとって？』

 

何年もの間、問い続けた疑問だった。何年もの間、勇利に尋ねようとして、そして尋ねようとする度に、勇利はヴィクトルを遮り、答えるのを拒否し、はぐらかし、いつも混乱したまま、どうしたらいいかわからないままのヴィクトルだけが残される。だって、何か理由があるはずに違いないのだ。何か勇利の行動を裏付ける論理が。自分にはまだ分からないけれど、勇利がついにその答えを教えてくれたら、すぐに明らかになるはずなのだ。

 

二人が最後に寝た時、勇利はヴィクトルに話すなと告げた。明らかすぎるほどにハッキリと、ヴィクトルの質問は聞きたくないという意志を見せた。ヴィクトルの言葉など聞きたくないと。二人の間にあるものはあまりにも曖昧で、不明瞭で、それでもそれがたった一つ、勇利が決めたルールだった。そしてヴィクトルがそれを破るや否や、勇利は出て行った。

 

けれど数分前の勇利はあんなにも心を開いてヴィクトルと話した。まるで友達のように。そしてヴィクトルはその雰囲気を、そう簡単に手放すつもりはなかった。勇利の嫌悪という謎はヴィクトルをもう何年も悩ませてきていたから、最後にもう一度試みるのだとヴィクトルは心に決めていた。自分が尋ねようとすると勇利はいつもその質問を遮って、話すなと告げる。けれどヴィクトルもずっと無知のままでいるつもりはなかった。少なくとも最後にもう一度、試みるまでは。

 

もし勇利が答えれば、ヴィクトルはついにそれを知ることとなる。そして勇利が答えなければ、もし答えなくても、勇利は今までと同じくそのルールを、その意図をはっきりと示すことに変わりはない。

 

「で、それは何なんだい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。声は真剣で、目はじっと勇利を見つめて離れない。

 

『想像通りの俺はどんな人間なんだ？俺の何が君にそれほどまでの、他の誰にも見せないほどの嫌悪を見せるんだ？』

 

勇利はその質問に少しひるんだように、戸惑ったように見えた。まるでヴィクトルが質問で返してくるなどと予想していなかったかのように。長い沈黙が降りて、その言葉が二人の間で宙に浮く。緊張がまだ部屋中を覆っていて、ヴィクトルは固唾を呑みながら答えを待つ。

 

けれど答える代わりに、勇利は再び目を閉じて手を上へ伸ばし、ヴィクトルを引きずり下ろして再びキスにもつれ込む。ヴィクトルが口にしようとしていたどんな言葉も全て遮り、断ち切るように。

 

それが勇利の答えなのだ。質問を目の前につきつけられると、勇利は明らかに、完全に、答えることを拒否した。『何も言わないで』と勇利は言った。それがたった一つの、この奇妙な、片方半分だけの関係の、ルールだった。ヴィクトルがこの関係を続けたいと思うなら、従わなければいけないたった一つの法だった。バンケットでしたような、あるいは食事の時にしたような会話は、どうやら許されているようだった。けれどこの関係について、二人の気持ちについて、そしてこの全てがどういう意味を持つのか、勇利が何故こういうことをするのか、それについて話すのは別だった。勇利はそれを拒否した。そしてこの関係のすべてはいつだって、勇利が主導権を握っているのだ。

 

『これが、彼がお前に与えた条件だ』

頭の後ろで声がヴィクトルに告げる。

『受け入れるか、拒否するか、決めるんだ』

 

勇利にキスをしながら、苛立ったような音が漏れる。この先会話ができるかもしれないという希望全てを断ち切りながら、それでも勇利のキスに、より深く、寄り激しく応える。バンケットで、勇利に付いていくことを合意した時から、勇利にとってこれが全てなのだと分かっていたはずだった。差し出されたものを受け取るだけなのだと。それが例えどれだけ少なくても、何もないよりはましなのだと。ついに知ることができるかもしれなかった勇利の嫌悪という謎は、もうこれで永遠の謎になってしまったけれど、だからといって後戻りなどできなかった。ある意味では、完全に予想できた答えだったからだ。

 

ヴィクトルは距離を保つことに失敗した。自分の弱さのせいで。そして、勇利の中の何かが、ヴィクトルを引き入れ、離さない。だからヴィクトルは、得られるものだけを得て、あとは黙って静かにしていることにするのだ。最終的には、それで満足しなければいけないのだから。

 

片手を勇利の頬から滑らせて、黒髪に絡ませ、絹のような柔らかさが指の間をすり抜けていくのを感じる。応えるように勇利はヴィクトルのシャツの下に手を滑らせ、触れるところに熱の跡を残していく。身体をすこし押し返しながら、勇利はキスを深くする。二つの身体を押し付け合いながら勇利がヴィクトルの唇に僅かに噛みついて、ヴィクトルは我を忘れる。

 

こうして勇利が腕の中にいる間は簡単だった。全身の血管という血管を欲望が流れ巡っている時は、このこと以外の全てを無視していられた。これが終わった後も、勇利が腕の中から離れないで、今キスを求める勇利と同じ形で、ヴィクトルが与えられるもの以上に、ヴィクトルを求めてくれるんじゃないかと、そういうふりをすることは簡単だった。

 

手に力が入るのを感じながら、勇利の口の中に喘ぎを漏らす。それ以外の考えを全て遠くへ追いやって、純粋な欲情だけを自分の中に残す。最後に勇利に触れたのはもうかなり前だった。そして無我夢中のキスや欲しがりな情熱へ戻ってくることは簡単だった。その欲望はずっとそこにはあったから。奥の方へしまいこみ、鍵を掛けて隠されていたけれど、ずっとそこにあったのだ。

 

勇利の手がヴィクトルの腰に回る。指をヴィクトルのズボンのベルト通しに引っかけ、引っ張るようにして身体を近づける。触れあって押し合う肌が熱くなる。ヴィクトルが瞬きをする間もなく、勇利は二人の身体を反転させ、ヴィクトルをぴったりと抱き寄せたまま、自分の背中を大理石のカウンターに押しつける体勢になる。

 

片手を勇利の髪の毛に絡ませたまま、もう片手で勇利の首から下へと肌に手を沿わせていく。腰に落ち着いた手を引っ張るようにして、身体をもっと近づける。キスを続けていくと、勇利は仰け反っていく。腰の窪にカウンターの出っ張りが食い込むように、キスがどんどん角度を深め、背中が弓のように反っていく。ヴィクトルも身を乗り出して、きちんと届くキスを落としていく。数分間はそれで満足だったけれど、思うように触れられないもどかしさに苛立ちを感じて、勇利の太腿の後ろを掴んで持ち上げ、カウンターの上に座らせて、二人の背丈が同じ高さになる。

 

勇利の身体は強くしなやかで、軽いという訳では決してなかったけれど、前にも勇利を抱えたことはあったし、その身体に潜む力がたとえどれほどでも、体格の細さから、勇利を抱き上げるのは大した苦労ではなかった。

 

突然の体勢の変化に抵抗するかと思いきや、勇利はヴィクトルを包み込むように引っ張り入れる。両脚をヴィクトルの背中に巻き付けて、身体を近づけて、腰と腰が押しつけ合って熱を持つ。勇利の口から唇を離し、顎の端からキスを落としていく。欲望を声に出さずに肌へ押しつけるように口にして、身体を離して勇利の瞳を見つめる。

 

身体を離す時、勇利の頭の後ろに何か動くものが見えて、ようやく勇利の背中が鏡にもたれかかっていることに気がつく。透明な鏡面には部屋の中がくっきりと映っている。薄明るい黄色い壁、素知らぬ顔で壁にかかっている額縁に入った絵画、背中でもたれかかる勇利の黒髪。そしてヴィクトル自身。髪は乱れ、瞳孔が大きく開かれ、まるで欲望に焦がれて必死で、我を忘れた姿。

 

目の当たりにした自分の姿に、ヴィクトルは羞恥で目を逸らしたくなった。どれだけ自分が弱い人間かという、形を取った証拠だった。勇利とのことは完全に終わらせるのだと誓ったのに、勇利に誘われて、自分は走って戻ってきてしまった。そして今、自分はここにいる。外側も内側も乱れてぐちゃぐちゃで、なってはいけない姿そのものになっている。しかもそれを後悔する気にすらなれないところが、最悪だった。

 

身体を引いて離すと、勇利が小さく不満の音を漏らして、指がヴィクトルの後を追う。勇利の瞳も黒く欲望で満ちていて、顔は紅潮し、頬骨の赤みが強調されている。

 

「戻る…………戻りたい？」

そう尋ねる勇利の言葉は、僅かに震えたように聞こえた。勇利はまた自信がなさそうな様子に戻っていたけれど、指はまだヴィクトルの肌に痣ができそうなほどの跡を残していて、息はまだ上がっている。そして勇利はまっすぐヴィクトルを見つめている。前とは違う。ヴィクトルの姿を視界に入れまいとした前回とは、ヴィクトルでなくても誰でもよかったあの時とは違う。今の勇利の瞳はヴィクトルに、ヴィクトルにだけ、向けられている。美しく乱れた勇利から、離れようと思っても離れることなんてできない。

 

「いいや」

ヴィクトルは息を吐くように答える。そしてもう一度口を開く。キスに溺れて我を忘れる前に、大事なことを言っておかなければいけない。

「でもホテルは満室でヤコフは俺と相部屋にするしかなかったんだ。部屋には戻れない」

 

どこかへ移動しなければいけない。これを続けるには、移動しないといけない。自分は必死で、勇利も同じで、これ以上待ち続ける意味はなかった。これに合意することで、既に自分はこの呪いに身をやつしてしまっている。ならば、続けて同じ間違いを犯すまでだ。傷はもう手遅れなほどに深い。勇利から離れるなんて、後戻りなんてできない。それに結局のところ、後戻りする道なんてなかったのだ。

 

「ああ、うん、僕も。つまりうちにも人がいるってこと」

勇利は言葉に詰まったように口を開いて、ヴィクトルの表情が厳しくなる。これからどうするかの予定に邪魔が入ったことに、不満げな顔になる。

 

ヴィクトルが言葉を続けようと口を開く前に、勇利は俯いて、突然恥じ入るような様子になる。躊躇いがちに座っていたカウンターから飛び降りて、視線を合わさない。ヴィクトルは思わず腕を伸ばして勇利の腕を掴む。勇利に出て行ってほしくなかった。目を合わせるのを止めてほしくなかった。この夜が例え自分が望むように進まなくても、だからといってここで今すぐ終わりにする必要はなかった。

 

「君さえよければ……他の、ことも」

ヴィクトルは躊躇いがちに言う。今までに寝た二回とも、勇利はたった一つのことを求めていて、それ以外で勇利が満足するかどうか自信がなかった。けれどヴィクトルが言葉を言い終わらないうちに、勇利は「うん」と勢いよく答える。自分の躊躇はどうやら的外れだったようだ。

 

熱を持った勇利の返事に一瞬驚くけれど、ヴィクトルは再び躊躇いがちに身を乗り出す。ちゃんと確かめたかった。次の瞬間、勇利が腕を伸ばしてキスを再開する。背中を後ろにもたれさせ、指をヴィクトルの髪に絡みつけ、引っ張りながら、ヴィクトルが鏡に勇利を押しつけられるようにする。

 

手を下へと滑らせながら、ヴィクトルの指は勇利のズボンのファスナーに落ち着いて、身体を引く。距離ができても勇利がしっかりと自分を抱きしめているその姿に見とれる。

 

「いいかい」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は頷く。大きく息を呑み、ヴィクトルがファスナーを開け、手を伸ばして勇利自身を手の中に包むと、勇利の息が上がり、身体が震える。勇利をもう一度味わいたくて、ヴィクトルは身を乗り出してキスをする。触れたところから勇利が喘ぎを漏らすのが聞こえる。勇利はいつも反応が敏感で、それがヴィクトルは大好きだった。少しずつ、一つずつ、勇利を蕩けさせていって、勇利にも自分に同じ事をされるのが大好きだった。

 

同じ事を返すように、勇利もヴィクトルのズボンに手を伸ばし、ファスナーを開いて中に手を滑り込ませ、ヴィクトルのペニスを手に包む。僅かに震えていた手は、動き始めるとすぐに落ち着いて自信を取り戻す。ヴィクトルが触れるところから快感が勇利の全身に波のように広がって、小さな息や声が手の動きに伴っていく。無意識にヴィクトルの背中に絡ませていた脚をぎゅっと締め、靴の踵がヴィクトルの背筋に痣を残すほどきつく抱き寄せる。

 

顔を少し離して、ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。勇利の瞳が自分の瞳だけをじっと見つめている姿が見たかった。勇利の表情は正直で、曝け出された感情が全ての線を彩っていて、唇はキスで真っ赤になったまま、荒い息をつきながら、大きく見開かれた瞳でヴィクトルをしっかりと見つめている。氷の上の勇利は冷たく平然として、完璧で、触れることすら叶わない。今ここにいる勇利はその真逆で、全く別の美しさがあったけれど、美しいことに何ら変わりはない。

 

「綺麗だ」

ヴィクトルは囁く。自分の頭の中だけに思ったことを留めておけなかった。

「スケートをしている時も、こんな時も、君は綺麗で、美しい。俺は……」

 

そこで言葉を失う。今自分が感じている気持ちを表現する言葉が見つけられない。勇利を見つめると、内側にはあまりにも複雑な感情が同時に沸き起こってくる。良いものも、悪いものも。そしてどんな言葉さえも、その全てを言い表すことなどできなかった。

 

ヴィクトルの言葉に勇利の頬の赤みが深くなり、勇利はヴィクトルをもう一度抱き寄せてキスをする。勇利は同時に手首の動きにひねりを加えて、ヴィクトルの身体中に快感の熱を走らせ、思わずヴィクトルの口から喘ぎが漏れる。ヴィクトルも同じことを返し、すぐに二人は荒い息を上げ、お互いの口の中に喘ぎ、額をぴたりとくっつけたまま、息継ぎの合間にキスを繰り返す。

 

爪がヴィクトルの肌に食い込むほど握りしめ、身体を何度も震わせながらついに勇利が達する間、ヴィクトルはずっとその手を動かし続ける。数秒の間勇利は動きを止め、深く息をつきながらぼんやりと、上った高みから降りてくる。そしてそこまで間を空けずにすぐに手を動かし始め、ヴィクトルも後を追って達する。勇利に握られたところから身体を震わせ、片手を勇利の後ろの鏡について、ガクガクする膝を支える。

 

暫くの間、二人はそのままじっとしていた。高みから降りてくる間、ぴったりとくっついたまま、呼吸が落ち着いていく。そして最終的に勇利が体勢を少し変え、ヴィクトルを抱き寄せていた脚を外して、沈黙の中に囁く。

 

「行かないと」

勇利はヴィクトルにそう伝える。二人が一緒に居るときだけ、二人だけがおさまった小さな空間に突然不愉快な現実が戻ってきたことに、ヴィクトルはハッと頭を上げる。

 

「バンケットに戻らないと」

勇利は少しかすれた声でそう付け加える。

「抜け出すのが早すぎた。僕たちがこれ以上長居して戻らなかったら、多分気づく人も出てくる」

 

戻りたくなかったけれど、それでも勇利の主張が正しいことは認めなければならなかった。もしかしたらまだヤコフは自分が逃げ出したことに気づいてないかもしれないけれど、これ以上居残ったら確実に気づかれる。

 

身体を離しながら、ヴィクトルは勇利が滑り降りやすいよう空間を作る。少し蹈鞴を踏みながら降りると、勇利はすぐに後ろを向いて、もう冷たくなり始めている手のべたつきを拭こうとする。ラックに設置してあったペーパータオルを手にして自身の後始末を始め、ヴィクトルもそれにならう。バンケット会場へ戻るのに充分な程度には見られる格好にまで整える。

 

後始末を終えるとすぐに勇利はくるりと踵を返して出て行こうとして、その姿にヴィクトルの心臓が大きく飛び跳ねる。勇利が出て行くのは、もはや見慣れた姿のはずだった。もう慣れているべきだった。ここへ来た時から分かっていたというのに。それでも、勇利が去って行く姿に、胸に僅かな痛みを感じるのは止められなかった。

 

本能的にヴィクトルは手を伸ばす。指が勇利の肩に触れ、勇利が訝しげにこちらを振り向いて、ヴィクトルの動きが凍りつく。

 

「勇利、その…」

なんとか言葉を見つけようとする。本当のことを言わずに済む、今の自分の行動を説明する言い訳を考える。

 

「髪が…」

最終的にその言葉に落ち着いた。ヴィクトルの指がついさっきまでそこに絡まっていた名残で、勇利の後ろ髪が乱れて飛び跳ねているところを指さす。勇利にもう一度触れるための言い訳などではなかった。本当に。

 

ゆっくりとヴィクトルは手を上げて、勇利の方へ伸ばす。勇利がそれを払いのけなかったことにほっとする。勇利はじっと動かずに、ヴィクトルが軽く勇利の髪を梳き、優しく整えるままに任せている。鮮やかな赤色が勇利の頬に浮き上がり、ヴィクトルが手で触れると鼻梁を超えて耳まで届き、首まで赤くなりそうだった。触れられながら勇利は身じろぎをする。無意識に頭をヴィクトルの手の平に押しつけ、ヴィクトルは驚きで思わず動きが止まる。

 

「きっと……その……」

勇利は口ごもりながら言う。頬を真っ赤にしたまま、視線を逸らす。

「たぶん、僕が出てから数分待った方がいい。みんなに気づかれないように」

 

その言葉はまるでバケツいっぱいの氷水を頭から浴びせられたように響いた。ヴィクトルはすぐに手を下ろし、突然、胸を殴られたように襲われた感情が顔に出てしまう前に、平然とした表情を装う。

 

「ああ、そうだね」

なんとか声を平常に保ちながらヴィクトルは答える。

「もちろん、誰にも知られるわけにはいかない」

 

予測して然るべきだったのだ。結局のところ、人々の前では、勇利はまだ今までと同じように自分を嫌悪していて、そして二人はライバルなのだ。二人の間に起きている複雑な関係は、それを変えたりはしない。勇利が最初の夜に、強烈に明らかに示した嫌悪が、変わらないのと同じように。だからこの新しい条件は、全然驚くべきことなどではないのだ。

 

突然、あの時勇利がスケート連盟の関係者が自分たちを見ていることに緊張と不安を感じていた理由が理解できた。勇利の罪悪感、できるだけ早くここから出なくてはならないという焦り。それでも、勇利はヴィクトルを求めていた。それは確かだった。けれど勇利にとって、ヴィクトルと二人でいるところを人に見られることは恥なのだ。二人の間に起きた出来事は誰にも知られてはならない。少しでも友好的な関係にあることすら知られてはならない。スケーターが二人、バンケット会場から少しだけ抜け出す理由はたくさんあったけれど、二人の間に何が起きているのかを、どれだけ些細なことでも知られることを、勇利は怖れているのだ。

 

人々の前で、二人は敵同士だ。それ以上の何でもない。そして勇利は、それをそのままにしておきたいようだった。

 

自分が求めるものが何も手に入らなかったとしても、もしかしたらいつの日か自分たちが友達になれるかもしれないという希望が、視界の中の勇利を見つめながら遠ざかっていく。勇利はまた緊張気味に体重を両脚の交互に移動しながら、視線を逸らしている。勇利は、人前では自分たちがライバルであることを望んでいる。プライベートでは、勇利は……これが何であれ、この関係にしておきたいらしい。人前に出せない恥ずかしい秘密。誰にも見つからないように、鍵をかけて閉じ込めておかなければいけない秘密。

 

ヴィクトルが言葉を口にできる前に、勇利はくるりとヴィクトルに背を向ける。ドアの方へ急ぐ勇利に、ヴィクトルはどうしても最後にもう一度声をかけずにはいられなかった。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは自分を止められる前に呼びかけていた。勇利は驚いたように振り向く。ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして、自分の行動を省みる時間を与えずに口を開く。

 

「携帯、かして」

ヴィクトルが言うと勇利はポケットに手を入れてデバイスのロックを外し、ヴィクトルに手渡しながら、眉根が寄せられ、訝しげな表情が顔中に広がる。

 

「何で？」

勇利に尋ねられながら、ヴィクトルは急いで画面をタップする。自分の番号を入れて画面を閉じ、勇利の手に戻す。

 

「俺の番号、入れておいたから」

ヴィクトルのその言葉に、勇利の顔に驚きの表情が広がるのを眺める。

「もし……その、もし俺が必要になったら」

 

もし、万が一。もし勇利が心変わりをした時に、自分がもうずっと長いこと差し出し続けている友情の片手を、勇利も握り返す気になった時のために。もし、鍵のかかった部屋での簡単な情事以上のものが欲しいと、勇利が考えを変えた時のために。勇利がヴィクトルを必要とするような時がきたら。もしも、万が一。

 

今のうちは、勇利が決めたルールで、このゲームを進めよう。二人の間にあるものはこれなのだと、そしてこれ以上の何でもないのだということを、受け入れよう。これ以上の何かを渇望することを止めよう。けれど今勇利が自分の心と同じように、自分の電話番号を手に入れた今、もし勇利が心変わりをしたら、自分はずっとここで待っている。

 

「ありがとう」

勇利は静かに返事をして、背を向けて部屋から出て行く。今度はヴィクトルも止めなかった。ただ勇利がドアの鍵を開けて、滑り出るように出て行って、ドアがカチリと静かな音を立てて閉まるのを見つめていた。

 

目を閉じて、ヴィクトルは溜息を漏らす。空気が肺から外へと、長く大きな溜息となって出て行くのを感じながら、肩ががくりと落ちる。片手を顔に当てながら振り向いて、鏡に反射された自分が見つめてくる姿を見上げる。

 

髪はまだ少しくしゃっと乱れていて、ネクタイは曲がっていて頬には僅かな赤みが差している。落ち着いたチャーミングなヴィクトル・ニキフォロフからは程遠いから、なんとか無理矢理笑顔を貼り付け、バンケット会場へ戻る準備をする。けれど、なかなか笑顔は浮かべられなかった。

 

「お前は馬鹿だ」

鏡の中の自分にヴィクトルは告げる。鏡の中の自分は反論しなかった。これに合意した自分は馬鹿だった。そもそも勇利を愛してしまったことが馬鹿だった。何度も何度も、これが酷い終わり方をすると分かっていても、戻ってきてしまう馬鹿だった。それでも自分はそうしてしまうのだ。

 

それでも、これからも、自分はこのゲームを続けるのだろう。そのくらいもう分かっていた。また自分が勇利の元へ戻ってしまうのだろうということを、もう自分に証明してしまっていた。そんなことはないと自分に嘘をつき続ける意味さえ、もうなかった。勇利が誘えばヴィクトルは応じる。このゲームに参加し続ける。なぜならヴィクトルはあまりにも勇利を求めすぎていたから。ほんの僅かに与えられるものだけで、病みつきになってしまった状態を続けていくのには十分だった。勇利が決めたルールのゲームに、ヴィクトルは参加し続ける。少なくとも……

 

少なくとも、もうこのゲームをしたくないと、勇利が言い出すまでは。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

ヴィクトルはようやく化粧室を出て、バンケット会場に静かに戻る。パーティはまだ大盛況で、自分がいなくなったことが気づかれていないことを祈る。もし必要があればヤコフが多分適当にあしらってくれるし、けれど、もしヤコフが人をあしらわなければいけないという事は……

 

「経験から何も学ばなかったようだな」

 

不機嫌そうなしわがれた声が背後から聞こえて、ヴィクトルが振り向くと、そこには自分のコーチが仏頂面で立っていた。

 

本能的に身体に緊張が走り、肩を張って身構えるけれど、ヤコフはただ手でそれを払う。顔には疲労の様子が見て取れた。

 

「説明せんでいい、ヴィーチャ。聞くまでもないし、もう二度と言わん。やつからは距離を置けと言ったが、お前はとにかく儂の言うことを無視するのが好きなようだ」

 

ヤコフは怒っているようには見えなかったけれど、機嫌が良いといったようにも見えなかった。

 

「お前が勝生勇利の安っぽい遊び道具になるのをよしとして尊厳を失いたいのなら、儂は止めん。ただ覚えておけ、やつはお前を引きずり落とすことしか考えていない。お前がやつの元へ行くということは、お前を攻撃するための武器をやつに与えるということだ」

 

ヤコフは溜息をついて、ヴィクトルに行けと手を振る。

 

「もういい、行くぞ。会わなくてはならん人がいる。お前が……忙しくしている間に、いくつかスポンサー契約の話を進めておいた。契約書を交わす前に話しておくべきだろう」

 

ヴィクトルはヤコフの後を追いながら、深呼吸をして、なんとか作り物の明るさをかき集めようとする。説教を免れたのは幸運だった。けれど、どれだけそうしなければいけないと分かっていても、スポンサー達と調子の良い言葉でやりとりをする気分にはなれなかった。そういうのは、ヴィクトルの得意なことだった。いつもなら簡単にできるはずのことだった。明るく魅力を振りまいて、他人が考える自分になる。けれどそれはいつも自分がそうしたいと思ってきたことではなかったし、今は特に、そうする気分にはなれなかった。

 

「彼のことは忘れろ、ヴィーチャ」

人々の間をすり抜けながら、ヴィクトルの腕に軽く手を置いてヤコフが言う。

「次の大会はもうすぐだ。そしてお前には、勝たなくてはいけない金メダルがあるんだ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

【勝生・ニキフォロフのライバル関係を切り取った最高の瞬間10枚】

201X/04/9 11:51

ブランドン・マッケイ（BuzzFeedスタッフ）

 

1\. 勝生がついにニキフォロフを破った瞬間

 

[画像]

 

フィギュアファンならこの[歴史的瞬間●]を覚えているだろう。何年も挑戦し、敗北し、再び挑戦し続け、勝生がついにニキフォロフを下して金メダルを獲得した冬季オリンピック。ファン達が喜びに跳び上がり、あるいは悔しさに叫びを上げたあの瞬間。けれどどちらのファンであれ、二人のスケーターのライバル関係を、ただのエンタメから一気に伝説へと変化させていったのがこの瞬間という点では異論はないだろう

 

 

2\. ニキフォロフ復活のフリースケーティング

 

[画像]

 

冬季オリンピックで初めて勝生に敗れたニキフォロフ、そのシーズンの世界選手権で引退を表明するのか、華麗なる復活を果たすのか、どちらかだろうと噂されていたけど……期待に違わずやってくれた！[何人ものファンを涙ぐませた●]フリースケーティングのプログラムは自身が保持する世界記録をたった2点下回っただけ。勝生勇利をいつもの表彰台の高さにまで蹴り落とし、リビングレジェンドを舐めるな、と見せつけた。

 

 

3\. オリンピックの表彰台

 

[画像]

 

誰もが知ってるこの瞬間。オリンピックの表彰台でのこの数秒間、世界中のファンがオリンピックの喧噪とテレビカメラの録音機器の不備を嘆いたのは、どんな言葉が交わされたのか、誰にも聞き取ることも読み取ることもできなかったから。でも、誰もがこの瞬間を覚えてる。オリンピックの表彰台で、勝生がニキフォロフの方を向いて、何かを言った瞬間、ニキフォロフの目がショックに大きく見開かれて、もう反対側では三位のクリストフ・ジャコメッティが二人の背後で笑っている。勝生が何を言ったのかは定かではないけれど、勝生のニキフォロフへの憎しみは伝説級だから、色々な、かなり事実に近いんじゃないかと噂される（時にはネタに走った）予想がたくさん投稿されたのでした（ネタバレ注意：[結構ひどい●]）

 

 

4\. 睨みつける視線

 

[画像]

 

全てが始まった瞬間。可愛らしい16歳の勝生が、目を輝かせた天使みたいな姿から、初めて表彰台でニキフォロフの隣に立った瞬間、怒りの表情に急転直下。1位にニキフォロフを見上げながら3位につけた勝生が、ニキフォロフに向かって[親の敵のように睨みつける●]のをファンは見逃さなかった。勝生がニキフォロフから金を奪うという悲願を達成して、このライバル関係を歴史の一ページに刻み込むのはまだ数年先のことだが、これが本当の始まりの瞬間であることは、多くのファンにとって疑いないだろう。

 

 

5\. 「もし、じゃない。そうできた時、です」

 

[画像]

 

勝生とニキフォロフは双方ともインタビューでとらえどころがないことで有名だ。ニキフォロフは質問を容易く笑顔で躱し、勝生はただ答えるのを拒否する。けれどたった一つ勝生がずっと隠さなかったことは、ニキフォロフを倒して金メダルを獲得するという目標だった。あの有名な、ライバル関係を公の場で見せた睨みつける視線からたった一年、一人の命知らずな記者が勝生に、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを、スケート界の王者の座から引きずり下ろすのが目標かと尋ねた。勝生がそれを認めると、記者が『もしそれができたら…』と言葉を続けるのを遮り、勝生ははっきりと、決意のこもった声でこう言った。[『もし、じゃない。そうできた時、です』●]　我々に言えることがあるとしたらただ一つ。これぞ勝生！

 

 

6\. 勝生が一点差で負けた瞬間

 

[画像]

 

もう4年近く前になるあの運命的な世界選手権にて、勝生が自身のパーソナルベストをぶち破って高得点をたたき出し、それでもヴィクトルに1点差で負けたあの試合。[この表情●]から見て取るに、勝生は完全にショックに押し潰されていたし、ファン達もそうだった。けれど次のシーズン、勝生はニキフォロフが怪我で欠場した世界選手権にて初の金メダルを獲ったから、一部の人々が予想したように、これで諦めようとは明らかに全く思わなかったようだ。

 

 

7\. ニキフォロフ復帰を疑わない勝生

 

[画像]

 

ニキフォロフの怪我といえば、彼が欠場したシーズン中ずっと、本当に復帰するのかどうかについての推測が四方八方から飛び交っていた。一番有名な噂は、怪我は深刻すぎて23歳のスケーターを氷上に戻すことはできないというもの。けれど、一人だけこの噂を決して信じなかった、誰もが予想だにしない人物がいた。ニキフォロフの引退について聞かれると、勝生は[失礼な憶測を口にした記者を黙らせて●]「ニキフォロフと来シーズンまた戦えるのを楽しみにしています」と答えた。勝生は心からニキフォロフを憎んでいるが、それでも少なくともある程度、お互いに尊敬しあっているのは事実のようだ。あるいは、自分が試合でニキフォロフを倒すまでは、ニキフォロフを引退させたくなかったのかもしれない。

 

8\. ニキフォロフの記録破りのフリースケーティング

 

[画像]

 

一シーズンをまるごと休み、復帰したニキフォロフ。それだけ長い間氷から離れていたのだから、ニキフォロフのパフォーマンスはパッとしないものになるだろうと人々は予想した。けれどニキフォロフは自身の復帰を歴史に残るほど派手な復帰劇にしただけでなく、自身が保持していた世界記録を破り、自分へ大胆不敵に挑戦してくる者に、不可能なほどの高いハードルを架した。

ところがもっと興味深いのは勝生の反応の方。正確には、反応のなさだった。勝生はニキフォロフの滑走を最後まで見るどころか、途中で[スタジアムから歩き去ってしまった●]。たとえ憎み合う関係とはいえども、これはニキフォロフには痛い。一シーズン練習に練習を重ね、再び競技で戦えるまでのコンディションに整え直し、自身の世界記録を塗り替え、フィギュアスケート界の常識を一新し、それなのに自分のライバルはそれを見ることさえしないとは……これはキツい。

 

9\. 衝突事故

 

[画像]

 

「最高の瞬間」ではないかもしれないけれど、[あの有名な衝突事故●]について触れない訳にはいかないだろう。ニキフォロフは見た目にも派手な痣ができ、勝生は自身の最後の滑走を台無しにし、点数とランキングをとことん押し下げることとなる頭部の怪我を負ったあの衝突。ファンの一部はニキフォロフ側にファウルプレーがあったんじゃないかと主張したが、表だっては何の抗議も出されていない。そして、何が起きたか把握したリンク上のニキフォロフの恐怖の表情からするに、ファウルプレーの意図は限りなく低そうに見えた。

 

10\. 表彰台の上での頷き

 

[画像]

 

昨シーズンのグランプリファイナルで目撃された、ほんの一瞬だけど特筆すべき出来事。このリストに入れるにはもしかしたら小さすぎる出来事かもしれないけれど、言及すべきと思ったので入れた。二位に付けた勝生は確かに嬉しそうには見えなかったけれど、表彰台の上でニキフォロフに向かって小さく頷くのをファンは見逃さなかった。相手の価値を祝うような、認めるような頷き。何年も続いた睨みつけ憎み合う関係から考えると、この瞬間は何だか感動的とすら言えた。二人は友人というには程遠いかもしれないけれど、それでも互いを憎み合う感情はついにようやく少しずつ薄れ始め、互いを尊敬するような関係が出来つつあるのかもしれない。

 

NBCにて今夜放送！フィギュアスケートヨーロッパ選手権男子シングルにて、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの勇姿を見届けよう！

 

 

関連記事：

 

人生を変えたヘアケア用品21

親友同士のサプライズタトゥ、一番サプライズだったことは実際上手くいったこと？

スコットランド語圏のツイッターってインターネット上で一番変な場所かもしれない

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ヨーロッパ選手権で、ヴィクトルは金メダルを獲り、クリスは銀だった。公式の表彰式が終わると、二人は別種目の数人のスケーター達と一緒に街へ繰り出して祝うことにした。彼らが入ったバーは混雑していてうるさくて、夜はアルコールが何杯も消費されて過ぎていき、少しずつスケーター達もテーブルから離れていき、最終的にはヴィクトルとクリスの二人だけになった。

 

「年寄りの気分だよ」

クリスはそうコメントして、ヴィクトルは飲み物に口を付けながら鼻をならす。バーの向こう側で、スケーターが二人お互いに口説きあっているのをクリスが横目に眺める。別の壁際では、もう一人のスケーターがここのバーの常連と思しき人間と何やら熱心に話している。

 

「まだ24だろう、クリス。そんなに年寄りって訳でもないさ」

ヴィクトルは指摘する。

「それに、本当にああいうのに巻き込まれたいと思う？」

ヴィクトルは顎でスケーターの一人がもう一人の膝に座る格好になっている方を示す。アルコールとこの場の空気が、作り物の自信を二人に与えているようだった。

 

「ここにいるって知ったら、君の彼氏は怒りそうだね」

ヴィクトルはそう付け加えると、クリスは笑う。

 

「そうだね」

クリスは認める。

「僕は彼への愛が深すぎるからさ。それに家に帰る度に、外で他の誰かを見つけないといけないなんて思う瞬間さえくれないから」

 

クリスは含みを込めて睫毛を大きく瞬きさせ、ヴィクトルは呆れたように目を天井に向け、もう一口飲み物に口をつけて、笑顔を隠す。どれだけ冗談を言っても、クリスが本当はどれくらい相手の男に夢中か、ヴィクトルにはよく分かっていたし、幸せそうなクリスは自分も嬉しかった。人前では大っぴらに誰彼構わず口説くクリスだけれど、誰かに心を捧げる時は、完全に相手に誠実になるのだ。数ヶ月前にクリスの相手に会って以来、クリスは良い選択をしたと、ヴィクトルも認めざるを得なかった。

 

「だが一方、君の方は…」

クリスがそう口を開き、ヴィクトルは身体が強ばる。その口調からは嫌な予感がした。

「友よ、君は誰かと寝るべきだ」

 

「そんなことはないね」

ヴィクトルはそう返して、軽くこの話題を躱そうとする。クリスが何か別の話題を早く持ち出さないかと祈る。

 

「そんなことはあるよ」

クリスは言いつのる。テーブルの上に身を乗り出して、軽くヴィクトルの胸を人差し指でつつく。二人とも結構な時間飲んでいて、クリスは多少アルコールでふらついていたけれど、その瞳は鋭く用心深かった。

「ヴィクトル、最後にセックスをしたのはいつ？」

 

「一ヶ月くらい前かな」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめ、できるだけ軽い口調で返事をする。クリスは鼻で笑って、椅子に座り直し、疑いの目でヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「質問を言い直そう」

クリスはそう言って、片方の眉をつりあげて、鋭くヴィクトルを見つめる。

「勝生勇利以外の人間と最後にセックスをしたのはいつ？」

 

「どうでもいいだろう」

ヴィクトルは鋭くそう返す。クリスに真実を伝えるつもりなどなかった。ほとんど丸3年というのは、実際長い期間だった。

 

別にカジュアルな一夜の関係に反対している訳ではない。それは本当だった。そういう関係を持ったこともあった。もっと若い頃、今より自由奔放だった頃、お互いにただ楽しいことをしようという合意があった時には、そういうこともした。その相手達ともまだ時折連絡をとるし、別に恥じるようなことではなかった。

 

ただ、勇利が自分の人生に入ってきてから、勇利以外の全てのことが色褪せて見え始めたのだ。ヴィクトルは何年も勇利に魅了されてきたし、ある夜勇利が自分の昔のプログラムを滑るのを見てしまってからは、一気に完膚なきまでに恋に落ちてしまった。それ以来、誰も勇利と比べものになんてならなかった。勇利以外の誰にも興味がなくなって、もう何年も経つ。

 

「すごく大事だね」

クリスは強く言葉を強調しながら答える。

「どうしてかって？年に一回のヘイトセックスなんて君の精神に悪い影響しかない。本当に誰か別の相手を真剣に探した方が良い。アレを挿れる直前に君のことが嫌いだなんて言わない相手をね。ねえヴィクトル、君は不細工とは程遠いし、不公平なくらい才能があるし、このバーには少なくとも10人、いやそれ以上かもしれない、君と熱烈に致したいって目で虎視眈々と見てる人たちがいるんだよ。誰でも良いから楽しんで、リラックスしておいで」

 

「そんな気分じゃないんだ、クリス」

ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。いい加減にこの話題を止めてほしかったけれど、そうならないだろうことは分かっていた。

「どうしてそこまで気にする？」

 

「君がずっとたった一人の男にしがみついて塞ぎ込んでるからさ。言わせて貰えば、多分今頃どこかで、古き良きシーツの間のお楽しみをしてるであろう男にね。だから君は本当に次の相手を探すべきだ」

クリスは厳しい声で言い返す。

「これがちゃんとした付き合う関係なんかじゃないって分かってるんだろう、ヴィクトル。それなのにどうしてそういう風に扱うんだい？君は彼だけに縛られている訳じゃないし、彼だって君に縛られている訳じゃない。彼は年に一度カジュアルにセックスを楽しむためだけに君のところへ来る、それだけだ。どれだけ君が必死にそれ以上を求めても、それだけだってことは君は分かってる。気持ちを切り替えて楽しむべきだ。今みたいに情けなく恋い焦がれ続けるよりは、気分がよくなるかもよ」

 

「ねえクリス、もういいだろう？」

ヴィクトルはそう告げて、クリスは両手を上げ、冗談めかして降参のポーズを取る。

 

「はいはい、分かったよ。君はロマンチックな人間だったね、ヴィクトル。でも正直な話、彼は君のことを同じように待っていると思う？」

 

「勿論思わないさ」

ヴィクトルが溜息と共に吐き出したその言葉はズキズキと痛んだ。真実だったからだ。勇利は年に一度ヴィクトルの元へ来て、事が済むとすぐに去って行く。勇利は大会の間だけのカジュアルで簡単な関係を求めていて、ヴィクトルはうってつけの相手だった。

 

けれど勇利は海の向こうに住んでいて、大会と大会の間、一年のほとんどは、ヴィクトルは簡単な相手ではなくなる。勇利は他の相手を見つけるだろう。クリスは正しかった。二人は付き合っている訳ではないし、そうなることもないだろう。勇利はヴィクトルのものではないし、相手をヴィクトルだけに縛るような要求を主張出来るわけなどなかった。どれだけそうできたらと願っても。

 

「俺はただ……こういうのは……」

ヴィクトルは周囲を曖昧にジェスチャして、クリスがなんとなく意図を汲んでくれることを祈る。自分でもきちんと言葉に出来る自信はなかった。昔と違って誰にも興味が沸かなくなってしまったのは、誰でもいい相手との簡単な快楽は、その概念から何だかもう遠いものになっていたからだった。

 

「君はこういうカジュアルなセックスを求めてない」

クリスが代わりにヴィクトルの言葉を続ける。

「君はそれ以上を求めてる。愛せる人を。そして、君を愛してくれる人を」

 

ヴィクトルは視線を逸らす。目を合わせられなかった。クリスの言ったことは、たった一人の人間に対しては、正しかった。愛してくれるなら誰でもいい訳ではない。ヴィクトルは勇利を求めていた。もう長いこと、ずっと。

 

「いいかい、ヴィクトル」

クリスは自分の顔に手を当てて、一瞬顔を逸らしてから、真剣な表情でヴィクトルに向き直る。

「昔の関係が上手くいかなかったのは分かるよ。多くの人が君のメダルしか見ていなかったのも、君がどれだけ氷上に全てを捧げて練習することを、たとえ理解したとしても耐えられなかったことも。でもだからといって、これからもそうだとは限らない」

 

ヴィクトルはクリスに視線を戻す。クリスは言葉を続ける。低く柔らかい声だったけれど、バーの喧噪を超えて聞こえてくる。

 

「君は寂しいんだ。だからこんなことを続けてる。分かってるんだろう？これまでの人生をスケートだけに捧げ続けてきたから、今、もっと何か違うものを求めている。前の関係は上手くいかなかった。そして、君は勇利の中に何かを見た。それ以来ずっと君は自分が受け取って然るべきものよりもずっと少ない状態を受け入れてる。これからもずっとそれしか手に入らないと思い込んでいるから」

 

「寂しくなんてない！」

ヴィクトルは抗議したが、クリスはただ懐疑的に眉をつりあげただけだった。

 

クリスの告げたことがあまりにも不愉快だったのは、その一部は真実だったからだ。子供の頃に氷に魂を売り、それ以来前しか見てこなかった。スケートは人生そのものであり、たった一つだけヴィクトルが大切にしていることだった。そのせいもあって、付き合うような関係は向こうからやってきて、消滅したり、上手くいかなくなったりした。けれど、スケートはたった一つ、ヴィクトルの人生で確かなものだった。ずっとそうだった。突然そうではなくなってしまうまで。

 

「俺は寂しくなんてない」

もう一度繰り返して、クリスを厳しい目で見つめる。

「もうこの話はしたくないんだ」

 

「分かったよ」

そう言うクリスがヴィクトルの言い分を認めたのが分かった。瞳から真剣さが薄れて、再び身体から緊張が抜け始める。

「でも、終わった訳じゃない。ヴィクトル、君がもし話したくなったら…」

 

クリスはそこで言葉を切って、わざと宙に浮かせる。ヴィクトルは微笑んで、空気をもう一度明るくしようと試みる。そもそも、楽しい時間を過ごすために来たのだから。

 

「ありがとう」

ヴィクトルはそうクリスに伝え、ほとんど空になったグラスを手で示す。

「もう一杯いくかい？」

 

「僕がおごるよ」

 

クリスは財布を取り出して立ち上がる。バーカウンターの方の人混みを見つめながら、最短距離を計算して、それからヴィクトルの方に向き直る。

 

「君は確実にもう一杯必要だから。僕もだけどね」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

viktornikiforov.png

 

minatu

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのフリースケーティング衣装！無断転載しないで下さいね :D

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュアスケート #この衣装本当に似合ってる #炎の中で燃えるカーミット＝私の正確な気持ち #イラスト

6,755件リアクション

 

 

 

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

 

chessala

勝生勇利、グランプリファイナルのメダル表彰式にて

#勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #新しいリビングレジェンド

4,210リアクション

 

 

 

もうすぐやってくる世界選手権で勝生がニキフォロフをぶっ倒すのが楽しみな人ーー？

 

#勝生勇利 #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #めちゃくちゃ楽しみ

出典：chainelements

1,142リアクション

 

 

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

 

nicaforov

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの年月

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #子供時代可愛すぎる #今はイケメンすぎて死にそう

3,893 リアクション

 

 

 

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ vs 勝生勇利、あなたのお気に入りはどっち？

 

ニキフォロフと勝生、どっちの方が良い選手かについては色々な議論がある。ここで投票でどっちが真のファンのお気に入りか、決めたいと思います！

 

あなたは勝生派？影があってミステリアス。氷を降りると可愛らしくて、氷の上ではホットでセクシー、怖いけど昂ぶっちゃう系の色っぽさ。ファンにはものすごく優しくて、でもソーシャルメディア上には現れない（悲劇）何千万人ものファンに愛されていて（私含め）、それなのにすごく丁寧で謙虚。

 

それともニキフォロフ派？スケート界のセクシーな神様、男女それ以外問わず側に来るだけでパンツを投げ出したくなっちゃう（文字通り。例のアイスショー、覚えてる？）ソーシャルメディア狂の愛犬家、いつも定期的に私たちの心をとろけさせにくる。少しでも話した相手全員に愛されてる（えー、勝生勇利という例外を除いて）通称リビングレジェンド。

 

選ぶの大変だよね？！でもニキフォロフ・勝生のライバル対決の勝者はただ一人だけ。問われるのはスケートだけじゃないってこと。投票は[こちら]から！ファン人気ナンバーワンを決めよう！

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #ヴィク勇

出典: woodentrain

2,305 リアクション

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

世界選手権までの日々をヴィクトルは前にも増して厳しい練習に費やした。練習時間はどんどん長くなっていって、ヤコフは時々ヴィクトルが片脚にスケート靴を脱ぎ忘れたまま眠り込んでいるのを発見して、たたき起こして追い出さないといけないほどだった。過度な練習の危険性についてヴィクトルのコーチは何度も言い聞かせたけれど、その大半をヴィクトルは無視していた。それが祟ってか、その日、ヴィクトルは四回転サルコウの着氷に失敗した。氷の上に全身を投げ出され、足首に鋭い痛みが走る。

 

折れた訳でもひねった訳でもなかった。ただ着氷で転んだだけで、身体よりも自尊心の方が痛かった。ヤコフはヴィクトルにリンクから出るよう怒鳴り、リンクの医務室で医者に診て貰うよう指示する。医者に問題ないことを確認してもらった後、ヴィクトルはリンクサイドに留まる。ギオルギーにプログラムについてのアドバイスをしている間に、氷嚢が徐々に室温まで温まってくる。

 

何度かプログラムをさらい直した後、ギオルギーはリンクサイドを隔てる壁のところまで滑ってきて、リンクをぐるっと囲むように並んでいるベンチの一つに座っているヴィクトルの方を見やる。

 

「引退について考えたりするのか、ヴィクトル」

突然藪から棒に尋ねられ、ヴィクトルは驚いてビクリとする。その質問は完全に予想外だった。

 

「いや？」

何故その話題が出てくるのか不思議に思いながら、ヴィクトルはそう返す。ギオルギーはヴィクトルの足首の方を示すように頷いて、ヴィクトルは理解する。

 

「私は考えるぞ」

いつものようにドラマチックに遠くを見つめながらギオルギーはそう続ける。

「我々よりも若いスケーター達でさえ、去って行った」

 

「だからといって俺たちが引退しなければいけない訳じゃない」

ヴィクトルは言い返す。突然なぜだか妙に攻撃されているような気分になる。自分はまだ26歳だ。スケーターとしては年上の部類だが、氷から完全に去らなければいけないような年ではない。引退後の人生がどんなものになるのか、考えたこともなかったし、わざわざそんなことを考える意味もなかった。遠い先の未来の話だった。

 

「君の身体は異議を唱えるかもしれない」

そう指摘するギオルギーをヴィクトルは睨み返し、苛立ちまじりに自分の足首を見下ろす。怪我は大したことはなかった。氷に上がれないのは一日程度だろう。確かにシーズンを重ねる毎に、ずっと酷使し続けた関節がより痛むようになってきて、丸一日練習をした後、歩いて帰るのも辛いときはあった。確かに以前より怪我をしやすくなっているようではあった。けれど、それには何の意味もなかった。まだ息をするように四回転フリップを飛ぶことができるし、リンクを出てからずっと膝が痛むとしても、金メダルを獲ることができる。

 

「いつかは引退する日が来る」

ヴィクトルの苛立ちには気づいていない様子で、ギオルギーはそう続ける。

「私たち二人とも、だ。どうするんだ？身体が壊れてしまうまでスケートを続けるのか？」

 

「そんな大げさにする必要ないんじゃない、ギオルギー」

別の声が背後から響いて、ヴィクトルが振り向くと、悪戯っぽい笑顔を大きく浮かべながら、ミラがホワイトボードの近くまで滑ってきて止まる。彼女は他のスケーター達の会話に、彼らをからかうのに完璧なタイミングで現れる才能があって、いつもその才能を遺憾なく発揮していた。

 

「それにもちろん、ヴィクトルは引退しないわよね。大会では特別な人が待ってるもんね」

 

ヴィクトルは警告するようにミラを睨むが、ミラはただ笑って軽い調子で手を振っただけだった。

 

「いいじゃないヴィクトル、ただの冗談。ほら笑って笑って。別に彼とまた寝たりした訳じゃないんだし」

 

ヴィクトルは自分の顔に一瞬だけ罪悪感の表情が浮かんだのに気づき、すぐに冷淡な無関心を装うが、時既に遅しだった。

 

「また寝たの！」

ミラは息を呑む。興奮と恐怖が両方浮かんでいる。

「ヤコフに殺されるんじゃない？」

 

「ヤコフはもう知ってる」

ヴィクトルがそう言うと、ギオルギーは溜息をついて、片手を左胸に当ててヴィクトルを惨めな人間を哀れむように見つめる。

 

「自分を愛してくれない人間に、そう簡単に心を捧げてはいけない」

ギオルギーはそう宣言すると、ミラが視界の端でギオルギーを眺めながら笑いを堪える。

「真実の愛を探すべきだ。例えば私とアーニャは…」

 

ミラはおえっと声を出し、ギオルギーが侮辱された様子でミラに向き直る。ミラは動じず、態度の大きな笑みでギオルギーを見返したあと、くるりとヴィクトルの方に振り向いて、目を輝かせる。

 

「彼とまた寝たなんて信じられない」

ミラが叫び、声をもう少し抑えてくれないかとヴィクトルは心の中で祈る。リンクメイト同士は緊密な関係だから、皆がお互いの色々な事情を知っている。けれどだからといって、他の誰かがこの話題に入ってきて欲しい訳ではなかった。その視線で、ミラはほんの僅かに声を小さくする。

 

「あの人はヴィクトルに勝つために寝てるってヤコフに言われたのに、それでも寝たんだ」

ミラは囁くような調子で言ったけれど、それでもその声は、音の響きやすいスケートリンクでは大きすぎた。

「しかもこの間のグランプリファイナル、彼に負けてるじゃない！」

 

勇利と寝たのはグランプリファイナルでの敗北の後であり、前ではなかったから、因果関係からミラの指摘は的外れだったけれど、それを口に出して言うつもりはなかった。リンク内を巡る噂の速度を考えると、自分のプライベートの生活についてリンクメイトが知る情報は少ない方が良かった。

 

「ヤコフは何て言ったんだ？」

ギオルギーが会話に割って入って尋ねる。ヴィクトルは溜息をつきながら、とにかく早くこの話題を終わらせようとする。足首が再び痛み出していたし、この話題について今ここで、あるいはいつどこでも、話すつもりなどなかった。

 

「俺のプライベートはヤコフに関係ない」

そう言うと、ヴィクトルは二人を鋭く見つめる。

「君たち二人にもだ」

 

苦い感覚がその声の調子に出てしまっていたのか、その言葉を聞いて二人とも少し後悔したような表情になる。

 

「わあ、本当に傷ついてるのね」

ミラはそう尋ねるけれど、声はさっきよりもずっと柔らかかった。

「彼があなたを利用してるってことに」

 

ミラは溜息をついて、頭を振りながら、哀れむような視線でヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「誰が想像したかしら。あのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、プレイボーイの色男と恋に落ちるなんて」

 

勇利はプレイボーイなんかじゃない、自分も利用されてもいない、少なくとも自分の理解では、とヴィクトルが抗議しようとした瞬間、リンクの向こう側から「おい！」と鋭い声が響く。

 

スケーターがもう一人滑ってきて、止まる瞬間、金髪が顔の周りで跳びはねる。

 

「ヤコフが怒ってんぞ、バーカ」

仏頂面で、彼はギオルギーにそう投げつける。

「しかもオレを伝言係にしやがって。お前ら、チンタラしてないで早く練習に戻れ、だってよ。それと、ジジイには…」

彼はヴィクトルの方を向き直り、睨みつける。その視線を受けながら、ヴィクトルは笑みを作る。

「まともに練習できる選手の気を散らすな、だってさ」

 

「まー可愛いわね、ユーリ」

ミラが笑いながら、手を伸ばしてユーリの髪の毛をぐしゃぐしゃと撫でると、ユーリは威嚇しながらその手をはたく。

 

「だいたい何やってんだよこんなとこで」

コーチが雷を落としてくるのを怖れてギオルギーが滑り去ると、ユーリが尋ねる。

「お前がヴィクトルの話してんの聞こえたぞ。このバカ今度は何したんだよ？」

 

ヴィクトルは頭の一部で自分の浅ましい性生活がジュニア選手たちの耳に入っていないことに安堵すると同時に、もう一部ではミラの瞳に浮かぶ光がますます油断ならないと思う。

 

けれど正直、ミラがまだユーリにこの話をしていないことに、ヴィクトルは驚いていた。ユーリはまだジュニア選手だが将来有望であり、ジュニア部門では順位をぐんぐん上げていて、ヤコフ門下のトップスケーターの一人である。かつてヴィクトルも通ってきた道である、今のユーリの立場は、他のジュニアスケーターから疎まれやすく、ユーリもシニアのスケーター達と一緒に過ごすことが多かった。単に自分が他のジュニア連中より突出しているからにすぎない、と本人は言っていたけれど。ユーリはシニアの他の選手に対しても我慢ならないという態度で接していたが、ミラはユーリを可愛がるようになり、まだ飽きてはいないようだった。

 

「さあ、お子様のユーリにはまだ早すぎるんじゃない？」

ミラはヴィクトルに向かって尋ね、茶目っ気たっぷりにユーリの方を見つめると、ユーリは憤慨した表情になり、「子供じゃねーよババア」と吐き捨て、二人を睨みつける。おそらく威嚇の表情なのだろうが、まだ幼い彼の線は細く、声もまだ低くなっておらず、毛を逆なでされた子猫が怒っているようにしか見えず、ミラたち二人が怖がるようなものとは程遠かった。

 

ミラはその反応に声を出して笑う。狙っていた通りの反応なのだろう。ヴィクトルは二人を面白そうに眺める。ユーリを怒らせるツボをどれだけ突けるか、というのはミラのお気に入りの遊びの一つで、いつもユーリの反応は二人を楽しませるのだった。

 

「それじゃあねえ」

ミラはにまりと笑って、わざとらしく眉を動かす。ユーリはまた口をヘの字にする。

「どうしても知りたいなら教えてあげる。最近の大会で、ヴィクトルと勝生勇利がすごく仲良くなってるのよね」

 

「は？」

ユーリは尋ねる。仏頂面が消えて、困惑の表情になる。

 

「お子様じゃないって言ってたわよね、ユーリ？自分のこと」

ユーリの怒りの表情をミラが笑いながらからかう。

「とっても仲良くなってる、『特別なお友達』ってこと。『二人の大人がお互いを強く愛し合う』っていう…」

 

「げっ、クソ、やめろ！」

怒りの表情から、ユーリの顔が恐怖に変わり、ミラが隣で爆笑し始める。

 

ユーリはヴィクトルを非難するようにくってかかる。

 

「一体どういうことだよ」

さっきからの恐怖の表情と、困惑の表情の狭間でユーリは尋ねる。

「あいつ、お前のこと嫌ってたんじゃないのか？」

 

「そうだよ」

ヴィクトルがそう言った瞬間二人が黙る。ミラの笑いは消えてなくなり、罪悪感の表情に変わる。ユーリはただヴィクトルを見つめている。

 

「じゃあ何で…」

困惑がはっきりと滲む声で、ユーリが尋ねる。

「何でお前…」

 

「お前には分からないさ」

ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。

「それにユーリにはまだ早すぎる。これについて、俺は君たちどちらとも話す気はない」

 

「ヤコフは勝生勇利がズルをしてるって思ってる」

ユーリの方を見つめながら、ミラが言葉を挟んでくる。

「勝生勇利が金メダルを確実にするために、そうしてるんだって思ってる」

 

「あ…」

一瞬、ユーリの表情が奇妙なほど無防備になるが、すぐに感情を閉ざして、眉根を寄せて口がへの字になる。

「あいつは良いスケーターだと思ってた。あいつがそんな低俗な真似をするなんて思わなかった」

 

その声には苦々しい悪意が含まれていて、ユーリがその方向に考えを進める前に、ヴィクトルはそれを止めさせたかった。

 

「でもそれは事実じゃない」

ミラが口を挟む前にヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。

「ヤコフは間違ってる。もっと複雑なんだ。とにかく、勇利は勝つためにそんなことをしない。これはそういうことじゃない」

 

勇利が自分の元へ来るのは、少なくとも自分を陥落して勝利を確実にするためなどではないことだけは分かっていたし、断固として信じていた。ヴィクトルの気を散らすとか丸め込むとか、そういうのは勇利のやり方ではない。それに、ヴィクトルはわざと勇利に負けたりなどしない。そんなことが出来ないくらいには勇利を尊敬していたし、自分もそういうことをするようなタイプの人間ではなかった。

 

それでも納得がいかない様子のユーリに、ヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。

 

「君が彼に憧れてるのは知ってるけど」

ヴィクトルは落ち着かせるように口を開くが、ユーリが割り込む。

 

「別に憧れてなんかねーよ」

鋭く言い返すその頬は赤くなっていた。

「お前ら全員よりかは少しだけマシってだけだ」

 

ユーリの言い分にヴィクトルは納得しない。ユーリに初めて会った頃、彼は他の何にも見せたことのない熱心さで、勇利のステップシークエンスの練習をしていた。何年も経って、次第にユーリのプログラムにはどこか勇利の影がちらつくようになった。他のスケーターがヴィクトルのプログラムを熱心に見たように、ユーリが勇利のプログラムのビデオを熱心に見ているところも見かけた。ユーリ本人は認めないだろうが、ヴィクトルには分かっていた。

 

そして今、自分と勇利の間のことをユーリが知ってしまって、ヴィクトルはユーリの中の勇利像が、ヤコフの被害妄想のせいで泥を被ってしまうのは嫌だった。勇利は彼自身の力で勝っている。何か隠れた秘密の戦略や汚い取引などに頼ることなどなしに。それだけは、ユーリに分かってほしかった。憧れていた人に対する信頼は、壊れてしまったら、もう一度作り上げるのは難しい。

 

「ヤコフは間違っている」

ヴィクトルはもう一度繰り返す。けれど身構えたユーリは身体の緊張を解かない。

 

「じゃああいつは何でお前と寝てるんだよ？」

尋ねるユーリの声はさっきよりもずっと静かだったけれど、水面下には怒りがこもっている。

「お前のことを愛してないなら、それなのに寝てるんだったら何か別の目的のためなんだろ、だったらそれはズルだろ。ヤコフが言った通り」

 

「彼が俺と寝るのは、彼自身の、そうしたいという意志だ」

この会話に至るまでに起きた出来事すべてを後悔しながら、ヴィクトルはそう告げる。初めての後悔ではなかったけれど。若すぎるユーリにはまだ理解できないだろう。彼の中で世界は白黒はっきりしていて、自分と勇利の複雑な関係は、ようやくティーンエージャーになったばかりの少年に分かるはずもなかった。

 

「俺が彼と寝るのも、俺自身の、そうしたいという意志だからだ。そしてこれは他の誰にも関係ない、俺個人の問題だ」

 

言うと同時に、ヴィクトルは鋭くミラの方を見つめる。ミラは少なくとも恥じ入る程度の品位はあったようだった。ヴィクトルは別に怒ってはいなかった。からかいや冷やかしや、人のプライバシーに立ち入ることは、いつもリンクでは愛を込めて行われてきていたけれど、自分の勇利に対する気持ちは、できるだけ自分の胸の内に秘めておきたかった。

 

リンクの反対側から叫び声が響いて、全員が顔を上げてそちらを向く。ヤコフが怒りの様子で練習に戻れと手を振っているのを見て、ミラとユーリはくるりとヴィクトルに背を向ける。滑り去る前にミラは一度振り向いて、申し訳なさそうにヴィクトルを見つめ、ユーリがその後を追う。

 

ユーリは二メートルほど滑ってから止まって、奇妙な表情を浮かべながらヴィクトルの方に向き直る。口を開いて何かを言おうとして、何も言わずに閉じる。最終的にユーリは頭を振り、ヴィクトルに背を向けて滑り去る。リンクサイドには座るヴィクトルだけが残された。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

sacheland · 10 分前

頼むから @V-nikiforov 早く引退して。もう年だしプログラムつまんないし、勝生勇利みたいな本当に良いスケーターには叶わないんだから

 

 

father-nikiforov · 9 分前

@sacheland  本気で喧嘩売ってんの？

 

 

slytheringirlxxxx · 7 分前

@father-nikiforov  ははは、そこで熱くなるあたりが負け犬。ヴィクトルファンは繊細だよねえ、自分たちのアイドルがそろそろ輝きを失ってきてるもんなあ

 

 

history-rover · 6 分前

@slytheringirlxxxx ついこの間もグランプリファイナルで銀メダル獲ったばかりですけど？未だ史上最もメダルを獲得したスケーターだし。それを「輝きを失う」とは言わないと思うけど

 

 

vegabonk · 5 分前

@history-rover 確かに銀は獲ったけど、これまでずっと金だったじゃん。落ち目が来てるってことだよ。まずは銀、それから銅、そしてさよならヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

 

 

lemoncupcakes · 5 分前

@vegabonk しかも誰にも惜しまれないwwww

 

 

thisisjustmefangirling · 4 分前

元々勝生のことそんな嫌いじゃなかったんだよ。ファンの行動を見るまでは…今は灼熱地獄に落ちれば良いって思ってる。お前らも一緒にな。ほんとクッソ最低な連中

 

 

ifshehadwings · 2 分前

@thisisjustmefangirling まあ少なくともうちらはズルをしてメダルを獲りにいくような落ち目のスケーターに執着はしてないからな…あの衝突だって事故じゃなかったことくらいみんな知ってるし

 

 

felicity-kitten · 2 分前

@ifshehadwings  1.   事故でした   2.   お前が最低だわ   3. ヴィクトルは！史上最も！メダルを獲った！スケーター！なんだよ！しかも26歳でまだメダルとり続けてる。同世代のスケーターはほとんど引退してるんだよ？それだけすごいってこと

 

 

ssugar9005 · 1 分前

@felicity-kitten まあ好きなように言ってれば、もしかしたらそう思い込んじゃう日も来るんじゃない

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

世界選手権が始まり、最初の数日間ヴィクトルは勇利の姿を見かけなかった。それ自体はいつものことだったけれど、一日が過ぎるごとに、自分の中で勇利に会いたいという気持ちがどんどん大きくなっていくことに気づいた。勇利の元に戻ってしまう自分を受け入れた今、それ以上の何にもならないと分かっていても、それでも勇利に会いたかった。

 

暫くの間どうしようか悩んで、ヴィクトルは他愛ない挨拶を送ることにした。もし勇利が友達になりたいとは思っていなくても、友好的な対戦相手でいることは、そこまで的を外れている気はしなかった。

 

『明日、頑張って』

ヴィクトルは急いで画面に打ち込むと、考え込む前に送信する。勇利に電話番号を教えてから、二人の間にはほぼやりとりはなかった。すぐ後に、『勇利です』と書かれたメッセージが来て、ヴィクトルはその番号を電話帳に保存して、それ以来二人の間には沈黙しかなかった。

 

メッセージを送った数秒後、携帯電話が低い振動音を立てて、ヴィクトルはすぐに画面を開くと、メッセージが広がる。

『そっちも』

そう書いてあった。ヴィクトルは少し微笑んで、画面を閉じて、ベッドの上に携帯を投げ出す。

 

いつの日か二人がこうなれると良いと夢見たその場所からは遙か遠くても、それでも全てが始まった場所からは、なかなかの道のりを経てここまできたということは否定できなかった。かつての勇利は憎しみと怒りで溢れていて、石のような沈黙と炎のように睨みつける表情しか見せなかった。その原因が何なのか、結局ヴィクトルには分からずじまいだった。

 

けれど今、二人はショートプログラムの前夜にお互いに応援の言葉を送るまでになった。友好的な対戦相手という関係は、ヴィクトルが求めているものとは違ったけれど、それでも良かった。昔の自分たちを考えると、それよりはずっと良かった。

 

ヴィクトルのショートプログラムは上手くいった。必要以上に費やした練習時間は実を結び、順位表の一番上に名前が躍り出る。今シーズンの曲はまだしっくり来ていなかったけれど、それでもミス一つなく滑り切り、観客がヴィクトルの名を叫ぶ声に包まれながらリンクを降りる。

 

一方勇利の方は、点数があまり伸びなかった。ステップシークエンスはいつも通り素晴らしかったけれど、ジャンプのいくつかは不安定で、四回転トウループの着氷で手をつき、観客は落胆の溜息をついた。致命的なミスではなかったけれど、それでも点数は伸びず、その日の終わりにつけた順位は3位だった。

 

ショートプログラムが終わってから少しの間、ヴィクトルは勇利の姿を見失った。ヤコフが話があると自分を呼び、報道陣の相手もしなければならず、インタビューにも応えなければならなかった。全てを終えてようやく、ヴィクトルは控え室に戻る。

 

驚いたことに、戻ったヴィクトルが目にしたのは、部屋の向こう側でクリスが勇利と話している姿だった。勇利の頬は赤く染まり、クリスの顔には面白がるような笑みが浮かんでいた。ヴィクトルが部屋に入るのとほぼ同時に、クリスは勇利の前から離れる。颯爽と勇利に手を振ると、部屋の反対側に立っているヴィクトルには気づかない素振りでクリスは歩き去る。

 

クリスが勇利の前から離れると、勇利がこちらを向き、視線がぴったりと合う。ヴィクトルを見つけた瞬間、勇利の身体に緊張が走り、視線を外してどこか遠くを睨みつける。明らかに自分とは話したくなさそうだったから、ヴィクトルは勇利のところへ行く代わりに踵を返して、部屋の外へ出る。廊下を歩いていると、クリスの姿が見えた。

 

「勇利と何を話してたんだい？」

ヴィクトルが歩み寄りながら尋ねると、クリスは面白がるように瞳を輝かせながら笑う。

 

「彼の素晴らしい姿について、教えてあげてただけだよ」

クリスはそう説明し、ヴィクトルが懐疑的な視線を送ると、言葉を付け加える。

 

「オリンピックさ」

クリスは言う。

「思った通り、ほとんど覚えていなかったみたい」

 

それ自体はそこまで予想外なことでもなかった。あの運命的なオリンピックのパーティに出席していた人々の共通認識は、勇利が酔っ払いすぎていたこと、翌朝歩ければまだましな方で、記憶なんてないだろう、ということ、あとは勇利の太腿は神から与えられた人類の宝物で、勇利が完全に潰れていなかったら、彼とベッドを共にしたい人があの空間に結構な数いただろうということだった。

 

「何でその話に？」

そもそも何年も前のバンケットでの出来事がクリスと勇利の会話に持ち出されたことそのものに困惑しながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。二人はそこそこ仲が良かったが、それでも特に仲の良い友人という訳ではなかった。

 

「あぁ、ショートプログラムの結果におめでとうって言われたんだ。僕の方は他のスケーター達と飲みにいかないかって誘ったんだけど」

クリスは軽快に手で曖昧なジェスチャをする。

「でも、彼のことだろ。ミステリアスな勝生勇利、とらえどころがない。断られたよ」

 

「ショートプログラムの結果におめでとうだって？」

クリスが言ったことの後半を完全に無視しながらヴィクトルは尋ねる。その言葉で、棘のような嫉妬が全身を貫いていく。クリスは二位にすぎなかった。表彰台の一番上に立っていたのは自分だった。それなのに、勇利は自分に祝福の言葉さえ言ってこない。

 

「ああ」

クリスはゆっくりそう言って、ほとんど哀れみに近い視線で、ヴィクトルの方を見やる。

「彼はみんなにそう挨拶するよ。君以外の全員にね」

 

鋭い溜息が漏れ、自分の肩ががっくりと下がるのが分かった。確かにその通りだった。勇利は掴まえにくいことで知られているかもしれないけれど、対戦相手としては常に礼儀正しくて、他のスケーターが良い結果を出した時、おめでとうと挨拶をするのを一度ならず目にしていた。けれどヴィクトルに対しては、ただの一度もなかった。

 

クリスは頭を振って、苛立った様子になる。瞳の中には僅かな哀れみの色が浮かんでいた。

 

「僕にも分からないけどね、ヴィクトル。君に何かあるんだよ。他のみんなに接してる時は、本当にいいやつなんだと思う。でも、何か君について、彼はすごく嫌っているみたいだ。それも嫉妬とかじゃないと思う。ついさっき彼は、彼自身の点数を破った僕におめでとうと言ってきたからね。そこまで嫌われるような、一体何をしたんだい？」

 

「分からない」

ヴィクトルは唸って、もう何年も感じ続けてきた困惑と苛立ちが全身を流れていくのを感じる。

「本当なんだ、クリス。もし分かれば君にすぐ教えてる。でも、本当に全然分からないんだ」

 

「まあ、なんでもいいけど、君は彼を乗り越えて前に進むべきだと僕は思うね。前から言ってるけど」

クリスはそうアドバイスして、ヴィクトルが歩いていた方向へと向いて、一緒に歩き出す。肩を並べて、廊下を歩いて行く。

「彼は僕には優しいかもしれないけど、君にとっては良くない相手だ。早く諦めて、前に進むべきだ」

 

それが簡単にできたなら。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

クリスがこの話題を放っておかないということに、ヴィクトルは気づくべきだったし、翌日にそれは証明された。早朝練習で選手達は皆リンクに上がり、お互いの間をすり抜けながら、それぞれのプログラムを確認する。

 

数時間の後、最初にリンクを離れたのはクリスで、ヴィクトルも後を追うようにリンクを出る。リンクサイドでエッジカバーを付けようとクリスが足下に手を伸ばしながら、ヴィクトルはちらりとリンクの方を振り向いて、まだ練習している勇利の姿が目に入る。眉根は寄せられ、完全に集中している様子で、複雑なスピンの流れを練習している。しなやかな身体の線が露わになる。

 

「うーん」

クリスはヴィクトルの様子を見て言う。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利を見つめていた。

「良くないよ、その顔。悪いことは言わない、ヴィクトル、やめるんだ」

 

クリスはヴィクトルの腕を掴み、引っ張るように歩き出す。二人は更衣室へ向かい、スケート靴を脱ぎ、より楽な格好に着替える。

 

「悪い選択を俺があえてすることだってできるって、前に君に言われたと思ったけど」

ヴィクトルが指摘するとクリスは冷たい表情でヴィクトルの方を見る。

 

「そうかもしれない」

言いながらクリスは練習着を鞄に入れて、ジッパーを閉じる。

「だからといって、君がそうしそうな時、僕がそこにいたら、そうしないようにアドバイスしないとは言ってない。たった今君がどんな風に彼を見てるか僕は見たよ。彼から距離を置くんじゃなかったの？」

 

この前のグランプリファイナルで起きた出来事のことを、クリスには言っていなかった。誘惑に再び屈したこと、そして自分がこれからもそうし続けるのだろうと、気づいてしまったこと。これ以上の何も勇利に期待せず、今ある関係を続けていくのだと。そこまで勇利を求めていたから。そして、二度と会わないと、永遠に距離を置くよりかは、簡単だったから。

 

「気が変わったのさ」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめる。

「俺のことはよく知ってるだろう。いつも周りを驚かせる」

 

ヴィクトルはクリスの後に続いて廊下に出る。この早い時間でも既に人でごった返すスタジアムのメインの廊下には近寄らないようにする。代わりに、通用口から伸びている迷路のような奥の廊下を辿って、出口へ向かう。

 

辺りに人影がなくなると、突然ヴィクトルの腕がぐいっと引っ張られるのを感じる。クリスがヴィクトルの肘をつかみ、廊下から繋がっている部屋の一つに引っ張りこみ、ドアを後ろで閉める。

 

特に面白みのない、空っぽの部屋だった。床には埃が溜まっていて、どうやら使われていない物置のようだ。何をしているんだとクリスに尋ねようとした瞬間、クリスが先に口を開く。

 

「また彼と寝るつもりなんだね」

クリスはそう言ってヴィクトルは頷く。隠しても意味はなかった。

 

「ヴィクトル、これがもし両思いだったら僕が口出しすることじゃないし、どれだけクレイジーなセックスでもどんどんやれとしか言わないけど」

告げるクリスの声に冗談のような響きはほとんどなかった。

「でも、そうじゃないんだろ。彼が欲しいのは簡単にセックスできて後腐れなく別れられる相手なのに、君は関係が始まる前からもう結婚指輪を探しかねない勢いだ。ヴィクトル、君がやろうとしていることは危険なゲームだよ。彼じゃなく君にとって。彼はただ簡単に出来るだけの関係がほしいってことはもうハッキリと君に示している。それなのに、さっきの君の表情からするに、君はそれ以上のものを欲しがってる。絶対に欲しいものは貰えないって明らかに分かってるのに、君は何度でも彼のところに戻る。それは全部君が選んだことだよ。ヴィクトル、君はかなり良くない意味でマゾヒストだね。楽しくセクシーな意味じゃなくて、本気で」

 

「分かってるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう答える。本当に分かっていた。何も得られないことは受け入れたつもりだったけれど、もうすでに起きてしまったことは起きてしまったことで、これ以上欲しいという気持ちを本当に止めることは無理だった。

 

「ヴィクトル、君は絶対に手に入らない、手に入ることのないものを望んでいる」

クリスは優しくなだめるような声で続ける。

「今、諦めないとだめだ。君は今、どんな切れ端でもいいから求めてる状態だ。それなのに、向こうからはまったく何も返して貰っていないじゃないか」

 

「分かってる！」

ヴィクトルは再び同じ言葉を口にする。今度はその声はもっときつく響いて、声が喉の奥で詰まって響く。言われたことが事実だと分かっていたからだ。

 

「ごめん、クリス」

叫ぶつもりはなかったのだという意図で、ヴィクトルは付け加える。もう何も得られないことを受け入れたはずなのに、それでも欲しいと思っている自分に気づかされることは、分かっていても、それでも胸がズキリと痛む。

 

「俺は……自分が何をしてるか、ちゃんと分かってるから」

こんな時でもできるだけ平静を保った声を出そうとしながら、ヴィクトルは親友に告げる。まだクリスには、勇利とのちゃんとした関係を諦めること、勇利が差し出すものを受け入れ、それだけで満足することにしたということを伝えていなかった。遅かれ早かれ、話さなければいけない。

「これがどういうことなのかは分かってる。でも、自分が求めるものは変えられない。もしこれしか得られないなら、たとえこれしか得られないとしても、俺はそれでいい。何もないよりはましだ」

 

「そうかな」

そう告げるクリスの響きは真剣だった。クリスは数秒沈黙し、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめてから小さくため息をつき、頭を振る。

「ヴィクトル、君は深みにはまりすぎてる。誰にも君は止められないよ。でも、君がそれでいいんだっていうふりをしても、僕たちは君が絶対に満足できないってことは分かってる。最終的に心を粉々にされるのは君の方だ。そして、その破片を拾い集めるのは勝生勇利じゃない」

 

「そうならないかもしれない」

突然攻撃された気分になって、むきになってヴィクトルは指摘したけれど、クリスはただ笑う。それでもその声には少しの悲しみが含まれている。

 

「もちろんそうなるよ」

クリスはそう告げる。

「君は彼に心を捧げてしまった。絶対に彼は、君の心を元の形のまま返してはくれない。これが君たち二人にとって、今はセックスだけのことかもしれなくても、君は彼が一緒にいるよう強要することはできない。いつか彼は君の元を去って、また君を傷つける。それに何よりも、向こうの誘いをずっと待ってる訳にもいかないだろう？天下のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、らしくないよ」

 

「俺から誘ったら、来てくれるかもしれない」

クリスの言葉に含まれた意味に苛立って、ヴィクトルは言い返す。勇利が決めたルールに従うことにはしたけれど、だからといってただ言いなりになって何も求めないという訳ではない。

 

「誘えば来てくれると思うのかい？」

クリスは疑い深い表情で眉をつり上げる。

「そんなこと、今までになかっただろ」

 

「それは俺がまだ誘ったことがないからだ」

ヴィクトルは指摘する。事実そうだったからだ。今までの邂逅はすべて、勇利が発端を作ってきた。勇利が行動を起こして、ヴィクトルがそれについて行く。けれど今、これからも二人の間にあるものはこれだけなのだと、ヴィクトルは分かっていた。愛でも恋でもなく、友情ですらない。ただ、これだけ。そして、これが二人の間にある関係の全てだとしても、少なくとも対等な関係だ。望んだものよりもほんの僅かなもので満足することにしたけれど、だからといって今あるもの以下で満足するつもりはなかった。

 

「じゃあ、誘ってみなよ」

告げるクリスの声には挑戦の色が混じっていた。

「もし彼とこのまま寝続けるつもりなら、ただ待ってたらだめだ。誘ってみて、来るかどうか試してごらん。もし来なかったら、本当に君はどんなボロボロの切れ端でもいいから求めてるってことさ。さすがの君でもそれで満足する訳じゃないだろう」

 

明白な挑戦だった。ヴィクトルは叩きつけられた挑戦を断ったことは一度もなかった。

 

「誘って彼が来たなら、地球最後の日だってくらいめちゃくちゃにセックスするんだね。他の何でもなく君のことだけを考えられるくらいに。そうしたらもう少し長く一緒にいてくれるかもしれない」

 

「なんだ、離れろって忠告するのかと思ったよ」

ヴィクトルは冗談めかして言ったけれど、その言葉は平坦に響いてクリスは笑わなかった。

 

「そう言ってるんだよ」

クリスは真剣な声で告げる。

「僕からの最善の忠告はね、ヴィクトル、今すぐ終わりにすることだ。でも君は僕の言うことを聞かないだろうし、僕も君を止められない。僕に出来るのは、君が粉々になるまで傷ついてから、『ほら、言っただろ』って言うことくらいだ。でも、君がどうしてもこれを続ける気なら、何かの見返りを得るくらい良いだろう。誘えば勝生勇利がベッドまで来てくれるなんて状況を死ぬほど欲しがってるやつは山ほどいるんだ。君がそれを得てるんだったら、何かは貰えてるってことさ」

 

「それと、後はまあとんでもなく素晴らしいセックスなんだろうね。ここまで君を絶望的にできるなんて」

クリスは少しだけ軽い調子で付け加えて、ドアの方へ振り向いて歩き出す。ドアを引いて開け、廊下へ出る。

「彼、履歴書にこう書いた方がいいかもね。勝生勇利、日本のエース、金メダリスト。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを腰砕けにするくらいのセックス上手」

 

「そういうのじゃないって分かってるだろ」

ヴィクトルは歩きながら呟いて、クリスはヴィクトルの方を見た。その表情は哀れむようなものに戻っていた。

 

「知ってるよ」

クリスは答えた。

「君にとってはそれ以上なんだろ。それがどれだけ馬鹿なことでも。でも君のためにも、そうじゃなかったらいいって、僕は思ってるよ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

翌日、ヴィクトルの頭にはまだクリスの言葉が響いていて、他の選手のスケーティングはほとんど見ていなかった。一部の観客を熱狂させ、一部の観客を恐怖に陥れたことに、金メダルを獲ったのは勇利だった。一点にも満たない僅かな点数差でヴィクトルから勝利を掠め取ったプログラムに全てを費やした勇利は、最後、ほとんど氷の上に倒れ込むほどだった。

 

滑り終わった後、リンクサイドで待っていた友人が勢いよく勇利をハグするのをヴィクトルは眺めていた。二人が離れると、勇利のコーチは笑顔で励ますように背中を叩く。勇利は大きな笑顔を見せていて、ヴィクトルにはそれがどうしてかよく分かった。去年の世界選手権での、怪我による残念な滑りのせいで、勇利のランキングは大きく影響を受けていた。今年の世界選手権で、勇利が証明しなければいけないものは大きかった。そして見事、証明して見せたのだ。

 

表彰式が終わると、ヴィクトルは部屋に戻る。そしてクリスに言われたことをまだ考えていた。

 

勇利と最後に時間を過ごした時以降、これがどんな結果をもたらそうともこの関係を続けようと決めた。同時に、これ以上の何も求めないと決心した。二度と勇利に近づかないことができないほど、ヴィクトルの心は虜になっていたから、期待値を最初から下げる、それだけがこれ以上傷つくのを避ける唯一の方法だった。もうベッドメイクはした。後はそこに横になるだけだ。出来ることなら、勇利と一緒に。

 

けれどクリスの言葉が、ヴィクトルに取り憑いたように離れない。あの瞬間は、その時の勢いで自信があったけれど、今、その自信がだんだんなくなってきた。勇利と一緒に時間を過ごした時は、いつも勇利の方から誘ってきて、欲しいものだけを受け取って、終わるとすぐに去って行く。ヴィクトルが誘ったら、本当に来てくれるのだろうか？

 

何よりも、クリスのアドバイスが頭から離れなかった。からかうように言われたけれど、意図は真剣だったアドバイス。

 

『誘って彼が来たなら、地球最後の日だってくらいめちゃくちゃにセックスするんだね。他の何でもなく君のことだけを考えられるくらいに。そうしたらもう少し長く一緒にいてくれるかもしれない』

 

勇利がずっとヴィクトルの元に残らないと言ったクリスは正しい。二人の間にセックスしかなければ、勇利はいずれ飽きてしまい、去って行くだろう。それは今かもしれないし、何年か先かもしれないけれど、終わりが来ることは確実だった。こんなに脆くて、一時的なものは、ずっとは続かない。けれど、それでもヴィクトルは、できる限り長い間、この関係にしがみついていたかった。

 

ヴィクトルは、勇利をできるだけ長い間、自分の元に留めておきたかった。そして勇利に自分のことを、自分のことだけを、考えさせたかった。自分だけがその視界に入るように。他の誰とも、こんな風に会おうと思わなくなるように。それ以外の何も考えられなくなるように。

 

別に、自分は勇利にとって特別な存在なんかじゃなかった。勇利はヴィクトルをある特定の種類のお楽しみの相手として探し求めたのだ。二人が離ればなれになれば、当然別の相手を探すだろう。二人を結びつけるものなどなかったし、お互いにお互いだけと縛るようなものもなかった。勇利が求めて、楽しむのは、後腐れのない楽しい時間だということはもう既に証明されていた。それについて、勇利を恨むことなんてできない。ヴィクトルは勇利の呈示した条件に合意し、後悔などしていないのだから。

 

けれど、勇利が他の誰かと一緒にいると考えるだけで、それがどれだけ不公平な感覚だと分かってはいても、腹の奥から捻れるように苦い嫉妬が沸いてきて、喉の奥にまで広がるようだった。勇利を自分のものに、自分だけのものにしたかった。自分が勇利にキスするように、触れるように、愛するように、勇利に対して、他の誰かに同じことをさせたくなかった。

 

勇利には確実に他に相手がいるし、いつかヴィクトルからは離れていく。それがヴィクトルが受け入れなければならない真実で、傷つかないようにするには、心を硬くして準備しておくしかなかった。だからといって、運命を変えようと努力することができないという訳ではない。少なくともそれをできる限り遅らせようと、努力することはできた。

 

『誘って彼が来たなら、地球最後の日だってくらいめちゃくちゃにセックスするんだね。他の何でもなく君のことだけを考えられるくらいに。そうしたらもう少し長く一緒にいてくれるかもしれない』

 

勇利と一緒に時間を過ごせるなら、勇利が今まで過ごした最高の時間にしてみせる。達する時に視線を外すのも、誰でもいい身体に成り下がるのも、もうごめんだ。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは結局のところ二位では満足しないのだ。二人が共有するものがセックスだけだとしたら、勇利が絶対に忘れられないようなものにしてみせるだけだった。勇利がもっと多くを求めてヴィクトルの元へ戻ってくるように。誰か他の人と居ても、ヴィクトルのことしか考えられなくなるように。

 

もちろん、今のは全部ヴィクトルが誘って勇利が本当に来れば、の話だった。

 

部屋の中でヴィクトルはぐるぐると考えながら、同じところを行ったり来たりする。携帯電話を取りだして、通話ボタンを押しそうになって、何を言えばいいのか分からないことに気づく。どのみち電話をするなんて改まりすぎている。これはカジュアルな関係なのだから、それ以外の何かのふりをする意味なんてない。

 

代わりにヴィクトルはメッセージ画面を開く。文章を打ち始めて、すぐに急いで消す。もう一度書いては消し、また書いてみるけれど、結局両方とも消してしまう。思いつく文章は全部、まるで懇願するかのような、もっと欲しいと必死に嘆願するような響きになってしまって、そんな風に言いたい訳ではなかった。けれど、勇利が来てくれるような内容にしたかった。二人が一緒に過ごせる時間は、そもそも短いのだ。今、勇利が欲しかった。クリスが言ったことは正しかったから。これは永遠には続かない。残りの時間がどのくらいか、ヴィクトルには分からなかったから。

 

結局ヴィクトルはシンプルな、階数と部屋番号だけの内容にすることにした。それだけで、勇利には自分が何を意図しているか分かるだろう。

 

前のメッセージとは違って、今回はすぐに返信はなかった。携帯電話を一分ほど見つめ続け、ヴィクトルは横へ放り投げる。携帯電話は部屋の隅にある椅子の上に小さな音を立てて落ちる。勇利はメッセージを返してくるか、返さないか、どちらかしかない。それにヴィクトルはどのみちどちらの結果であれ、その結果が分かった時に、それと向き合わなければならないのだ。今心配する意味はない。

 

待つのが一番難しかった。何分か過ぎても、携帯電話は沈黙を守っている。勇利からの連絡の痕跡は何一つない。暫くの間ヴィクトルはベッドに座ってみて、どうにか気を散らそうとしてみたけれど、それに失敗すると諦めて、また部屋の中を行ったり来たりし始める。

 

もしかしたらメッセージを送るべきではなかったのかもしれない。勇利がそもそもここに現れる確率はどのくらいだ？昨日の勇利ははっきりとヴィクトルから視線を逸らして、あれ以来ヴィクトルと話そうともしない。もしかしたら勇利はもう飽きてしまったのかもしれない。もしかしたら今夜は別の相手と時間を過ごすのかもしれない。もしかしたら……

 

部屋に鋭いノックの音が響く。ヴィクトルの頭が勢いよくそちらを向く。その音はまるで部屋中に響き渡るように聞こえた。ヴィクトルは木製のドアを一瞬見つめた後、急いで数歩足を進め、ドアへたどり着き、引いて開ける。

 

外には勇利が立っていた。髪は滑走の時のように後ろになでつけられ、眼鏡もなかったけれど、それでも氷の上で見るよりかはずっと柔らかい印象だった。着ている服もゆったりとして、着慣れた感じに見えたけれど、ヴィクトルを見つめる視線はどこか奇妙なほど無防備だった。

 

反射的にヴィクトルは一歩横に下がって、勇利が中に入れるようにする。そうしながら、何か喉の奥から言葉を絞り出そうとする。何でもいいから、沈黙を破る言葉を。けれど突然、何を言えばいいか分からなくなった。ついさっきまで、勇利はもう来ないのだろうと考え始めていた。けれど、今ここに、勇利は立っている。ヴィクトルが誘ってから、ほんの数分後に。

 

するりと脱いだジャケットを、勇利は窓の近くの椅子に掛ける。ヴィクトルがさっき携帯電話を放り投げた椅子だった。そしてヴィクトルの方を向く。少し緊張気味に見えて、黙っている。まるでヴィクトルが先に話すのを待っているかのように。

 

「来たんだね」

そうヴィクトルは口を開く。見れば分かることではあったけれど。勇利はヴィクトルが誘ったから来たのだ。勇利は、ヴィクトルを求めて、来てくれた。

 

「ああ」

勇利はそう返事をして、ヴィクトルは我慢できなくなる。最後に勇利に触れたのはもうだいぶ前のようで、勇利にもう一度触れたいという欲望はとても大きく膨れあがっていた。特に今、こうして勇利がヴィクトルの誘いに応えて来てくれたから。そして、勇利がこの逢瀬で求めているのはたった一つのことで、ヴィクトルはそれを喜んで与えるつもりだったから。そうすれば勇利はまたヴィクトルの元へ戻ってくる。そうすれば勇利はここにいてくれるかもしれない。

 

二人の間の距離を数歩急いで進んで詰めると、ヴィクトルは勇利を腕の中に抱きしめる。片手を頭の後ろに、もう片手を腰の後ろに。そして引っ張るようにしながら深くキスをする。勇利の下唇を歯で掴まえながら、深く、激しく、勇利が求めるようなやり方で、キスをする。持てる全てをそのたった一つの行動に注ぎ込む。今まで一番、重要なキス。

 

頭のどこかで、勇利を強く抱きしめ過ぎていることにヴィクトルは気づく。指が勇利の肌に食い込むほどだった。自分たちに与えられた時間は短いと分かっていたから。そして、できるだけ長く、勇利の側にいたかったから。

 

勇利はキスの中に蕩けていく。ヴィクトルにリードを任せ、腕の中で力が抜ける。突然、さっきの勇利がいかに緊張していたかを思い出して、ヴィクトルは身体を離す。ちゃんと確かめたかった。

 

「続けて欲しいかい、勇利」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利は自分の元に来た。それは確かだったけれど、それでもどうしても勇利自身の口から聞きたかった。勇利はヴィクトルを求めているのだと。勇利にとって都合の良い時だけじゃなくて、いつでも。ヴィクトルが求めれば、来てくれるのだと。

「欲しいって言ってくれ」

 

数秒の間勇利はただぼんやりとした瞳で瞬きをして、それから喉の奥を詰まらせたように返事が返ってくる。

「うん」

ヴィクトルに必要なものはそれだけだった。勇利を抱き寄せ、キスを再開する。勇利はキスの中に溜息を漏らし、腕を伸ばしてヴィクトルの肩に回し、ぴったりとくっつけて全てを預ける。

 

信じられないくらいだった。どれだけ自分が勇利のことを求めていたか。いかに簡単に、この感覚の中に我を忘れていくことができるか。勇利とのキスはまるで美酒のように陶酔的で、もうそれはヴィクトルの身体中に回っていた。そして、もっと多くを求めていた。

 

勇利のシャツを引っ張りながら、何をしたいかを伝えようとする。自分が求めているものが何なのか。勇利はすぐに従い、腕を頭の上に持ち上げてヴィクトルがシャツを脱がせやすいようにする。胸に指を這わせながら、触れる感覚に勇利が僅かに震えるのを感じる。勇利も同じようにヴィクトルのシャツの裾を掴む。

 

ヴィクトルも勇利にされるがままにシャツを脱ぎ、すぐに勇利を抱き寄せてキスに戻る。いつだって二人の時間は限られている。これ以上の何も得られないと受け入れた以上、二人の時間がこういう逢瀬に限られている以上、一秒過ぎるごとに、その一秒は大切になっていく。

 

勇利はすべてのキスに反応する。ヴィクトルの露わになった肌に指を沿わせ、感覚に身を委ね、ヴィクトルのリードに任せる。ヴィクトルが求めていたものそのものだった。これまでの想いが膨れあがって、もっともっと欲しくなる。勇利が与えてくれるもの全てが。勇利を奪って、自分のものだと印をつけて。勇利をずっと側に留めておくことはできないかもしれないけれど、今は勇利を独り占めできる。勇利が自分の元を離れても、自分のことを忘れられないようにするのだ。

 

勇利が着ている緩いズボンのゴムのウエストの中にヴィクトルの指が入り込んでいって、勇利は勢いよく残りの洋服を脱ぎ捨てる。僅かに数秒身体を離し、ヴィクトルも同じようにする。そしてキスに戻る。

 

急いで全てを進めたくて、勇利の全てが今すぐ欲しくて、もうこれ以上待ちたくなくて、ヴィクトルは勇利を押すように、後ろ歩きさせながらベッドへと移動する。その間中キスを続けたまま。一度だけ、勇利をマットレスの上に横たわらせ、その上にのしかかるよう移動する間だけ、唇が離れる。勇利の上に馬乗りになり、その瞳が一度もヴィクトルから離れない様子を見つめる。

 

身体をかがめて、もう一度勇利の口に飢えたキスを落とす。両手を勇利の頭の隣に置いて身体を支え、勇利を檻のように捉える。勇利はそれに応える。ゆっくりと両手がヴィクトルの肩まで上ってきて、しっかりと掴まえて抱き寄せる。

 

ヴィクトルの見たところ、勇利はもう固くなっているようだった。躊躇いなく手を下へ伸ばして、肌に直接触れるか触れないかの距離で腹を撫で、ペニスを掴み、軽く何度か撫でる。もし勇利がこれからもヴィクトルの元へ戻ってくるようにさせるのなら、離れなばれになってもヴィクトルのことを忘れられないようにするのなら、勇利を解して蕩けさせなければいけない。喘いで震えてめちゃくちゃになってしまうほどに。ヴィクトルが触れるその感覚以外、他に何も考えられなくなるほどに。

 

ヴィクトルの手がペニスに触れた瞬間、その感覚に勇利は声を出して喘ぎを漏らす。踵がマットレスに食い込み、頭が後ろに反り返り、滑らかでまっさらな喉の肌が露わになる。勇利の指はヴィクトルの肌に痣のように食い込んでくる。ヴィクトルは手の動きを続ける。勇利からもっと沢山の喘ぎを引き出しながら。勇利の息が上がり、胸が激しく上下するまで。ヴィクトルのキスを追い求め、ヴィクトルの手の中に自身を押しつけるまで。

 

勇利は全てに圧倒され、もう既に美しく乱れていた。瞳孔が大きく暗く開いている。非常に大きな努力を払ってヴィクトルは勇利の上からどくと、勇利は足を広げたままベッドに横になって、激しく呼吸をしている。ヴィクトルは寝返りを打つように手を伸ばして、ベッドサイドの引き出しから必要なものを取り出す。

 

勇利はもしかしたら必要にせまられて簡単なセックスだけで満足しているのかもしれないけれど、これまでの経験から、それ以上のもっと沢山のことを勇利は愉しんだし、求めているのは分かっていた。そしてヴィクトルは勇利に印を残したかった。勇利がしっかりと感じるような、忘れられないような印を。他に誰のことも考えられなくなるような、印を。

 

ヴィクトルが離れた瞬間勇利がねだるような声を上げたので、ヴィクトルは急いで戻ってきて、その音をキスで塞ぐ。自由な片手で勇利の片手を掴みベッドに押しつけ、ベッドサイドの引き出しから取り出したボトルをもう片方の手でまさぐり、蓋をカチリと空けると、中に入っている液体を指に押し出して塗りつけ、その手で勇利の内腿に軽い跡を残していく。

 

「いいかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。全身のありとあらゆるところに切望と欲情とそれ以上のものが入り交じったものが燃えたぎっていて、喋るのは困難だった。

 

「うん」

勇利が喘ぐように答える。爪がヴィクトルの背中に食い込み、はやくと急かす。ヴィクトルはもう一秒たりとも無駄にしなかった。指を一本入れ、もう片方の手を勇利のペニスに戻し、両手を動かす。両側からの圧倒的な刺激に、勇利の瞼が痙攣するように瞬きをする。

 

ヴィクトルがもう一本指を増やすと、ヴィクトルの肩にあった勇利の手が落ちてシーツを掴み、ベッドの上で身体が反って弓なりになる。ヴィクトルは上体をかがめて軽いキスを鎖骨に落としていき、首へと辿っていく。勇利が奥へヴィクトルの指を導くように身体を揺らせ、ヴィクトルを感じて味わいっている間中、その肌を口に含みながら。

 

勇利はいつになく従順で、完全にヴィクトルに主導権を任せている。この変化の原因は何なのだろうとヴィクトルは一瞬考える。いつもなら勇利はもっと自ら求めて、主導権を握ろうとする。ヴィクトルはその姿も大好きだったけれど、今、求めていたのはこれだった。しかも勇利が躊躇いなく、自ら望んでヴィクトルに身を任せていることそのものが扇情的だった。もし例え勇利の喘ぎや快感の溜息や、唇の下に感じる勇利の肌というヴィクトルの欲望の炎に油を注ぐものがなかったとしても、その姿そのものだけで。

 

ゆっくりとヴィクトルは指の数を増やし、勇利の準備が出来たと確信できると、すぐに引き抜く。勇利の肌に触れていた箇所がなくなり、上から勇利の姿を見下ろす。百もの入り交じった感情が、胸の中に渦巻く。勇利はまっすぐにヴィクトルを見上げる。顔は真っ赤で、口は開いたまま、激しく呼吸をしている。目は大きく見開かれ、何かの感情で満たされている。ヴィクトルなら愛の一種と呼んだであろう感情。それ以外のことについて何も知らなければ、そう呼んでいたであろう感情。玉のような汗が肌に張り付いた、最も怖ろしい誘惑のような姿。

 

ベッドの上に身体を投げ出し、ヴィクトルが見つめる中で解され蕩けさせられていく勇利は、ヴィクトルが求めた全てであり、全く望んでいない姿だった。美しくて、自分のもので、けれどそれはほんの一瞬の間だけ。こんなにも近いのに、決して十分じゃない。口にした僅かな水、けれど渇きを癒やすには全く足りず、ただ喉の奥の燃えるような渇きに、もっと痛みをもたらすだけ。

 

勇利の瞳を覗き込む。どうして自分の心を守らなければいけないか、思い出すのは今こそ一番難しかった。胸の中に沸き起こるもっと柔らかい感情ではなく、情欲と欲望にだけに、何故自分は集中しなければならないのか。手に入るものはこれだけなのだ。何もないよりはましだと、これを選んだのは自分自身だ。もう後戻りはできない。けれど勇利を見つめていると、再び心を開いて、捧げて、勇利に好きなようにさせるのが、いかに簡単なことに思えるか。

 

勇利がまた去っていってしまうくらい強烈に馬鹿なことを言ってしまう前に、ヴィクトルは勇利の脇を掴んで身体を反転させ、勇利の身体がうつ伏せになる。この方が簡単だった。こうして顔が見えなくなれば、勇利の身体だけを自分が求めているのだと、そういうふりをする方が、簡単だった。

 

「いい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は少しぼうっとした様子で頷く。膝を立てて腰を浮かし、肘で身体を支える。ヴィクトルはコンドームの包み紙を破り空け、滑らせるように装着すると、勇利の肩を撫でるように触れ、身体に緊張が走っていないことを確認する。勇利から力が抜けていて、リラックスして柔らかいことを確認すると、両手を勇利の脇に滑らせ、腰のところを掴み、二つの身体を引っ張り、熱がぶつかる。

 

触れる感覚に勇利は腰を後ろへ動かして、ヴィクトルはもう待たなかった。ゆっくりと押し入りながら、勇利が身震いし、自分の下でガクガクと震えるのを感じる。マットレスに額を押しつけ、勇利はシーツを握りしめ、快感の溜息を漏らす。ヴィクトルが腰を少し浮かせると、より深くまで入り込む。

 

最高の感覚だったけれど、ヴィクトルは自分を抑える。勇利がその感覚に慣れようとしながら、身体に力を入れるのを感じる。僅かに腰を揺らしながらヴィクトルは動く。勇利が前を固くしたまま求めるように、けれど圧倒しすぎない程度に。少しずつ慣れていけるように。

 

指をマットレスに沈ませながら、勇利は腰を後ろへと揺らす。言葉なしに、ヴィクトルに動くようねだる。勇利の準備ができた今、ヴィクトルはもう待てなかった。ほとんど全部出てしまうまで身体を引いてから再び勢いをつけて挿入する。固く激しい感覚と、その動きに合わせて勇利の身体が跳ね、二人の口から快感の声が大きく響く。

 

勇利はまた腰を押しつけるように揺らし、ヴィクトルはペースを速める。より深く、奥の方まで進んでいき、勇利の身体が反応するのを見つめる。背中が弓なりに反り、奥へ突くごとに筋肉が収縮し、緊張と弛緩を繰り返す。何かにしがみつこうと、必死でシーツを握りしめる。体勢を変えたのは良いアイディアだった。肉体的なものにだけ集中できる。勇利の姿、勇利がもたらす感覚。それ以外を考えなくてすむ。

 

優しくヴィクトルは手を勇利の腰から上に移動し、落ち着かせるように脇を数度撫でた後、後ろから手を伸ばして勇利のペニスを手に包む。腰の動きに合わせて手を動かし、勇利の身体が反応するのを感じる。

 

まさにこれがヴィクトルが求めていたものだった。勇利が自分の下で蕩けている。ヴィクトルがもたらす快楽だけを見て、それ以外のすべてが意識から抜け落ちている。勇利は気持ちいいと感じている。ヴィクトルにはそれが分かった。ただ気持ちいいだけじゃない、それ以上だ。大会でヴィクトルが誘えば、他の相手を探そうと思わないほどに。二人が離れていても、誰か別の相手に快楽を求めても、ヴィクトルのことを考えてしまうほどに。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利にとってそれ以外の何者でもない。けれど、勇利が今までに経験したその中の、最高の相手になれる。少なくともそれには、何らかの価値があるだろう。

 

勇利の身体がまた曲がって、背筋の真ん中が前方向にベッドへと落ち込む形になりながら、ヴィクトルの突き上げに反応して腰を後ろへ押しつけ、揺らす。突然ヴィクトルは、その日の勇利の滑走を思い出す。勇利がどんな風に動いたか、どんな風にこの身体を使ってスタジアム中の視線を集め、その魂でその注目を独り占めにしたか。

 

美しい演技だった。勇利はもっと美しかった。あの会場にいた人間は誰一人として、目が離せなかった。

 

身をかがめながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の首筋の肌に唇で触れる。優しい接触は、身体が繋がっている箇所よりも甘美に感じた。勇利がヴィクトルの下で喘ぐと、ヴィクトルは勇利の弧を描く首筋から背筋の丸みへと、その一つ一つを賛美するように、キスの跡を残していきながら、勇利をどんどん限界へと追い込んでいく。

 

「今日、氷上で」

自分で自分を止める前に、キスの合間にヴィクトルは囁いていた。

「君は最高だった。みんな君に見惚れていた」

 

「君はあんなにも惜しみなく与えるんだね」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「誰にでも」

 

勇利は氷の上に魂を曝け出す。ヴィクトルがするのと同じように。心をスケートに注ぎ込み、自分自身を切り裂いて開くように、内なる感情をまるで血のように迸らせて。それこそまさに勇利を信じられないほど素晴らしいスケーターにさせたことだった。他の誰もできなかった、ヴィクトルから金メダルを奪い取るということを可能にした。

 

けれど、勇利はその感情を誰にでも与えた。分け隔てなく、世界中がその姿を凝視した。勇利について、ヴィクトルが自分のものだと言えることなど何一つなかった。どれだけヴィクトルが願っても。たった一つを除いては。

 

「でも、来てくれた」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。勇利の背筋に沿ってキスの跡を残しながら。

「俺が尋ねたら、君は来てくれた」

 

最後にもう一度、勇利の背筋のくぼみにキスを落として、ヴィクトルは身体を離し、勇利の全体像を見下ろす。

 

「俺には他に何もない」

その囁きはまるで懺悔のように、静かな部屋に響く。

「でも、これだけはある」

 

この姿の勇利は、自分のものだ。勇利の欲情、勇利の欲望は、自分のものだ。ここにいる勇利は、自分の身体の下で膝立ちになっている勇利は、このたった一つの瞬間だけは、ヴィクトルのものだ。ヴィクトルにはこれだけはある。それに、ヴィクトルはしがみつくのだ。まるで命をかけるように。それが自分から剥ぎ取られてしまうまでは。

 

勇利は何も言わず、ただ快楽の溜息を漏らす。ヴィクトルは角度を変えて、勇利の全身が再び震える。快楽の波はヴィクトルの身体にも押し寄せ、限界が近いのを感じる。すぐにヴィクトルは達する。勇利の肩に噛みつきながら、奥にもう一度突き上げ、勇利に印を残す。

 

『君は俺のものだ』

そう言いたかった。けれど、自分を抑えた。

『永遠にじゃない。でも今だけは、俺のものだ』

 

勇利をずっと繋ぎ止めておくことはできない。勇利が去って行くのも、ヴィクトルがたった一人の相手になりたいと願っても、勇利が他の相手を選ぶのも止められない。けれど印を残すことはできた。これが本当にあった出来事なのだと、お互いに記憶させるような印。二人の間には嫌悪と冷たい睨みつける視線以上の何かがあったのだと。ヴィクトルが誘えば勇利は来てくれるのだと。これからも。少なくとも今のうちは。

 

高みから降りてくる数秒の後、勇利がまだ自分の身体の下で固くしていることに気づく。羞恥が突然溢れてきて、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利のペニスを掴む。優しく扱いて、勇利の限界へと導いていく。勇利より先に自分一人で快感を追い求めてしまったことに静かな謝罪をこめて首筋にキスをし、勇利の身体から力が抜けていくのを見つめる。細かく息を詰まらせたような喘ぎを何度も漏らし、勇利は達する。ヴィクトルの手の中に精を吐き出し、ヴィクトルが与える感覚がもたらす後から訪れる快感の波に、身体を震わせる。勇利が完全にぐったりするのを確認して、手を離す。

 

全てが終わった後、勇利はベッドにぐったりと倒れ込む。疲れ切った様子だった。ヴィクトルは勇利の中から抜けると、正座になりながらシーツで手を拭ってからコンドームを外して結び、部屋の隅のゴミ箱がある方向に投げ捨てる。

 

勇利の方に向き直ると、横になっているその姿が目に入る。恍惚として満足げな様子。マットレスの真ん中に手足を広げ、呼吸が徐々に深く、落ち着いてくる。完全に充足した姿。

 

その様子に思わず微笑みが浮かぶ。身体を倒し、ヴィクトルは勇利の隣に全身を投げ出すように横になる。マットレスに沈む感覚と、隣で横になっている身体の温かさを味わいながら。

 

ヴィクトルが横になってすぐに、勇利が隣で身体を緊張させる。ハッとしたように身を離し、勇利は上体を起き上がらせる。自分で自分を止める間もなく、ヴィクトルは思わず勇利の腕を掴んでいた。これが始まる前から、勇利は終わり次第すぐに出ていきたいのだろうということは分かっていた。けれど、それでも、ヴィクトルは勇利に出て行ってほしくなかった。つい一瞬前までの平和な時間に、もう少し長くしがみついていたかった。もう少しの間だけ、勇利と一緒にいたかった。

 

「ここにいてくれ」

ヴィクトルも上体を起こして言う。顔と顔が同じ高さになる。ヴィクトルの手はまだ勇利の腕を握っている。

「お願いだ」

 

その言葉を告げる声が震えたのが、自分の耳にも聞こえた。そしてどれだけその言葉が必死に、絶望的に聞こえたか。けれど自分には止められなかった。心を固く守ることができると思っていた。自分の心を守るために、これがただ簡単な快楽だけなのだと思い込もうとしたけれど、それでも勇利が去って行くことは考えるだけでも耐えられなかった。勇利を腕の中に抱いたまま眠りに落ちたあの一夜の記憶が、未だに頭から離れない。あの感覚を取り戻せるのなら、何でもするだろう。

 

「わかった」

勇利はそう言って、その響きはまるで、ほとんど……安堵なのか、そんな風に聞こえる。少なくともヴィクトルが予想していたような、すげなく突っぱねたり、渋々同意するといった感じではない。静かな部屋に、その言葉はまるで感謝の祈りのように響く。

「ここにいるよ」

 

夢だとしたら覚めてしまわないよう、ヴィクトルは動きを止め、勇利がゆっくりと横になる隣で微動だにせずに横たわる。ベッドの真ん中から少し移動して、ヴィクトルにもう少し空間を作る。ヴィクトルはそこで僅かに移動して勇利の側に来ると、勇利と一緒に横たわる。二人の間には数センチの距離だけがある。

 

まだ勇利の腕を掴んだままだったけれど、勇利がそれを振り払う様子はなかった。代わりに手が触れているところを見下ろして、そしてヴィクトルの顔をもう一度見上げる。その表情は素直で、充足感に満ちている。

 

勇利の身体がリラックスして力が抜け、僅かに丸くなる。頭を枕に横向きに載せて顔をヴィクトルの方に向けたまま、脚を僅かに胸に近づける。情事が終わり、部屋の温度が少し冷たく感じ始める。ヴィクトルは自由な方の片手で、横に投げ捨てられていた布団を掴むと、二人の上に覆い被せる。

 

勇利が温かさを求めてもぞもぞと動く。その姿があまりにも平穏で、ヴィクトルの心臓が喉まで高鳴る。なんだかあまりにも信じられなかった。今まで部屋を出て行くのは勇利の選択だったのに、こうしてベッドに包まる勇利は、どうしてか、ここに居られることがとても嬉しそうに見えた。

 

二人は暫くそうしていた。真っ暗な部屋の中、お互いの方を向き合いながら、勇利の瞼が徐々に閉じられていく。まだ二人の間には数センチの距離があったけれど、それでも勇利の体温を感じることができた。その距離を超えて伝わる熱。シーツの下に作り上げた、二人のための小さな繭を温めている。

 

ヴィクトルが見守る中、勇利はどんどん眠りの淵へと誘われていき、完全に目を閉じる。カーテンの隙間から月明かりが漏れ、部屋に縞模様を作る。勇利の顔を、まるでこの世のものとは思えないような姿に照らし出す。

 

それからずっと長い時間、ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ続けた。この時間を味わいながら。けれど徐々に疲労が襲ってきて、ヴィクトルも軽い睡眠へと誘われる。隣で眠る勇利の体温を感じながら、自分の手が勇利の腕に触れる感覚を楽しみながら。勇利が一度たりとも振り払おうとすらしなかった、その繋がりを。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

温かい身体がぴったりとくっついてきて、それでヴィクトルは目を覚ます。体内時計の感覚から、数時間が経っていることは分かったけれど、まだ時間は深夜で、部屋は暗く静かだった。ゆっくり瞬きをしながら意識がはっきりしてくる。何が自分の目を覚ましたかに数秒かかって気づき、次の瞬間ビクリと起き上がる。突然の動きは二人の両方の姿勢を変え、隣で丸まって頭をヴィクトルの胸に載せていた勇利の頭がベッドに落ちる。勇利は眠ったまま少し唸る。

 

もぞもぞと身動きをしながら勇利は寝返りを打つ。ヴィクトルの反対側を向くけれど、身体はまだ側にくっついていて、背中がヴィクトルの上半身に触れている。ヴィクトルも眠っている間に身動きをしたのだろうと思い当たる。二人の間にあった数センチの距離はなくなり、勇利は今や眠ったまま、ぴったりとくっついている。

 

手を肩に伸ばして、ヴィクトルは指を勇利の滑らかな肌に滑らせる。その軽く触れる指に、勇利は眠ったまま身体を少し震わせる。

 

これを諦めるなんて、絶対に無理だった。勇利の側に、こんな風にいられるなんて、世界中のどんな毒よりも甘美だった。隣で丸くなり、平和な寝息を立てている勇利。平穏で親密で、完璧な瞬間。

 

軽く触れるヴィクトルの指は勇利の肩から移動して、背中へと降りていく。手の下に感じる勇利の身体の感覚を味わいながら。特に何をするでもなく彷徨っていたその指は、無意識に少しずつ一つの形を描き始める。自分で気づいた瞬間、ヴィクトルは笑いそうになった。

 

ヴィクトルは考えもしないで、スケートプログラムのパターンを勇利の背中に描いていたのだ。しかもただのプログラムではなく、誰も居ないリンクで勇利が一人滑っていた、自分の昔のプログラム。もうあの姿を目撃したのが、遠い昔のことのように感じる。くるくると円を描き、曲がり、そのパターンが、眠ったままの勇利の背中に踊っていく。ヴィクトルはそれを続ける。記憶の中に我を忘れながら。

 

そのプログラムが終わりを告げ、ヴィクトルはまた始める。今度は滑っていく指の流れに、記憶の中で滑る勇利の動きに、軽く口ずさみながら。このプログラムを滑ったあの曲ではなく、別の曲を。はるか昔によく、酒を数杯飲み、感傷的になったヤコフが口ずさんでいた[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg)。

 

ずっと長い間、ヴィクトルはそうやって横になっていた。ロシア語で囁くように歌いながら、勇利の背中に模様を描いていく。その曲も、このプログラムも、全てが勇利へと戻ってくる。ヴィクトルの前の全ての道は、勇利へと導かれていて、もはやそこから逃れられるふりを続けることは無意味だった。

 

勇利が身じろぎをして、眠ったまま満足そうにあくびを一つする。少しだけ後ろにもぞもぞと移動して、背中をもっとくっつかせる。曲が終わりを告げると、ヴィクトルは手を下ろす。頭を再び枕に寝かせ、勇利の首筋が丸まる後ろのあたりに戻す。そうやって横になる二人の上半身はくっついたままで、勇利の背中は温かい重さをヴィクトルの胸に押しつけていた。

 

ヴィクトルは思う。もし二人で過ごした時間の中から、一つだけ大切にとっておけるとしたら。勇利がいつの日かヴィクトルから離れていって、全てが遠い過去になったとしても、一つだけ大切にしておく記憶があるとしたら、これだった。全てがなくなっても、この記憶だけは、大切に手放さないだろう。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

再び目覚めた時、ヴィクトルを起こしたのは窓の外で鳴く鳥のさえずりだった。ヴィクトルはいつも早起きで、今日も例外ではない。けれど今日に限っては、どうしてもベッドから離れがたかった。

 

夜中の間どこかで、また眠りに落ちてしまったのだろう。ヴィクトルの腕は勇利の腰のところに巻き付けられ、勇利を側に抱きしめていた。勇利はまだ眠ったままで、規則正しい呼吸をしている。ものすごく努力して、ヴィクトルは身体を離す。眠りに落ちる前は、二人の間には距離があった。勇利の目が覚めた時に、ヴィクトルに抱きしめられている体勢はおそらく喜ばしくないだろうから、ヴィクトルは腕を勇利から離し、ベッドからするりと降りて、伸びをする。背中が軽く音を立てる。

 

少しの間、勇利を起こそうか考えたけれど、やっぱりやめておくことにする。大会は公式にはまだ終わっていなくて、二人にはまだメダリストとして出席しなければいけない公式の務めがあった。そうすれば、二人はいずれ離ればなれになる。その時間も迫っていた。けれど、まだ朝は早く、今すぐ急いで準備しなければいけない理由はなかった。勇利をもう少し長く寝かせておいた方がいいだろう。

 

隣接しているバスルームに移動し、ヴィクトルはシャワーを浴びてできるだけ静かに朝の準備をする。つま先の忍び足で歩きながら、洋服を着る。鏡を見て、髪を整えシャツをまっすぐにして、人前に出られる格好にする。前とは違って、今回の勇利は痕を残さなかったから、隠すようなものはなかった。

 

勇利が眠っている方を眺めると、その肩に噛み痕が見て取れた。朝日の下に浮き上がるまだ新しい赤い印。僅かな罪悪感を感じて、謝った方が良いだろうかと考える。あの時の熱と衝動でやってしまったことだった。自分は一秒たりとも後悔はしていなかったけれど、勇利が気にしないでくれますように、と祈る。あの時勇利が上げていた声からすると、どうやらそれを愉しんではいたようだったけれど。

 

準備が出来ると、ヴィクトルは携帯電話を探す。暫く探して、窓の側にある椅子の上に見つける。画面には数件の通知が残っている。いくつかのソーシャルメディアから通知が数件と、クリスとヤコフからのメッセージが二つほど。すぐに返事をしなければならない類いのものはなかった。

 

顔を上げようとして、椅子の上に置いてあったもう一つのものに気がつく。勇利のスケーティング用のジャケットが、椅子の腕のところにかけられていた。昨夜そこに勇利が置いたのだった。ジャケットはくしゃっと皺が寄っていて、その色以外はただの普通のジャケットにしか見えなかったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは目が離せなくなる。これは形に残った証だった。勇利がここにいたという、勇利がここに来たという、証拠。ヴィクトルのベッドで眠っている姿は、ただの幻ではないのだと示すもの。

 

太陽の光が窓から差し込んでいた。部屋中を柔らかい金色の光が照らし始めていて、ヴィクトルは一つのアイディアを閃く。急いでヴィクトルはジャケットを椅子に掛け直して、身元を特定する部分が見えないようにする。そして急いで窓から見える綺麗な眺めの写真を撮って、その椅子とジャケットが写真の隅に映るようにする。

 

撮った写真を急いで確認して、見落としていないものがないか確認する。このジャケットが何か、誰のものなのか、誰にも決定的には証明することはできないだろう。ヴィクトルはインスタグラムを起動し、見た者の注意を逸らすような内容を急いで書き込んで、『投稿』ボタンを押す。

 

二人の関係を秘密にしておきたいと勇利は要求し、それにヴィクトルは合意したのだ。自らの意思で。勇利が明らかに秘密にしておきたいことの真実を明らかにして、勇利の信頼を裏切るなどということを、自分は絶対にしない。

 

けれど、どれだけ勇利が自分にとって大切かを世界中に伝えることができないことは、少しずつヴィクトルの心を殺していた。ほんの一瞬の間だけ、勇利がここにいたということを、勇利が自分のものだったということを、誰にも言えないということは。

 

だから、覚えておきたかった。勇利がここを去ってから、大切に手元に残る記憶が欲しかった。それが記憶であって、頭の中で夢見た幻想ではなかったのだという、証拠が。

 

この写真の中にあるものが何なのか、誰にも証明することはできないだろう。推測する者はいるかもしれないけれど、あまりにも手がかりが少なすぎるし、証拠となるような証拠がないと言ってそんな声はすぐになくなるだろう。けれどヴィクトル自身は分かっている。ヴィクトルにはこの写真の意味が分かるし、今日に至るまでの昨夜のことを、思い出せる。

 

キャプションには『素敵な眺め』の一言を入れたけれど、ホテルの部屋の窓から見える外の景色を指したものではない。ベッドの方に向き直って、ヴィクトルは勇利の姿を見つめる。シーツが身体の下半分を覆っていて、表情は柔らかくリラックスしている。頭は寝癖が少しついていて、くしゃっとなっている。この写真を撮ることはできなかった。勇利がぐっすりと眠っていて、意識がない状態では。けれど、ジャケットはその次に、それに近いものだった。自分にとってこの夜を思い出させるもの。そして世界中の目に触れるよう、投稿したもの。世界中の誰にも分からなくても、ヴィクトルだけが知っている。

 

ヴィクトルが眺める間、勇利は寝返りを打って、少し手足を伸ばして、ゆっくりと瞬きをしながら目を開く。あくびをして、手で片方の目を擦り、起き上がる。腰の周りにシーツがゆったりと纏わり付く。起き上がると勇利の髪の毛はもっと癖がついて飛び跳ねていて、ヴィクトルは突然その髪を指で梳いて整えたい衝動に駆られる。前にも一度そうしたように。

 

目が半分閉じたまま、勇利はまだ少し眠っているように見えたけれど、しばらくしてヴィクトルが窓の前で携帯電話を手にして立っていることに気づく。目を細めながら、勇利はヴィクトルの方をじっと見つめ、そこで初めてヴィクトルは勇利が眼鏡をしていないことに気づく。

 

「おはよう」

ヴィクトルは朝の挨拶をする。できるだけさりげない声で、目の前の勇利の姿にどれだけ心臓が高鳴っているかを悟られないように。

 

勇利はまっすぐ背筋を伸ばして、手でもう一度目を擦り、視界をはっきりさせて、ヴィクトルを見返す。太陽の光が勇利の肌を照らし、髪を輝かせていた。一瞬、勇利は不安げにヴィクトルを見つめたけれど、視界に入った何かに、再び緊張が解ける。

 

「おはよう」

勇利はそう返し、微笑んだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 読んでくれてありがとう！この章の感想をぜひ聞きたいです！ライバルシリーズについてもっと知りたければ、[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)で世界観や短編を書いているので、に遊びにきて下さいね。あと、第２部の章立てが９章に伸びたことにお気づきかもしれません。第1部の11章は、この章の日々に起きる出来事をもっと丁寧に、深く掘り下げたいので、二分割されることになりました。
> 
> ヴィクトルが勇利に歌う曲は有名なロシアのロマンチックな歌『黒い瞳』です。色々なバージョンがあるけどそのうちの一つが[これ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg)。歌詞の翻訳は以下です。
> 
> Black eyes, passionate eyes,  
> Burning and beautiful eyes!  
> How I love you, how I fear you,  
> It seems I met you in an unlucky hour!  
> 黒い瞳、情熱の瞳  
> 燃えるように美しい瞳よ  
> どれだけ君を愛しているか、怖れているか  
> なんと不幸な時に君と出会ってしまったのか
> 
> Oh, not for nothing are you darker than the deep!  
> I see mourning for my soul in you,  
> I see a triumphant flame in you:  
> A poor heart immolated in it.  
> まさに深淵よりも暗い君だからこそ  
> 俺の魂の嘆きを君に見る  
> 勝ち誇る炎を君に見る  
> 惨めな俺の心は焼き尽くされる
> 
> But I am not sad, I am not sorrowful,  
> My fate is soothing to me:  
> All that is best in life that God gave us,  
> In sacrifice I returned to the fiery eyes!  
> けれど俺は嘆きはしない　悲しみもない  
> この運命は安らぎだ  
> この全てが神に授かった至高の恩恵  
> 炎の瞳へ戻り　この身を捧げよう


	5. You’d Be So Nice (You’d Be Paradise) （君は最高、楽園みたいだ）

二人で過ごした最後の夜から、全てが変わった。同時に、何も変わらなかった。ヴィクトルの生活は今まで通り、スケート、練習、スケート、夜になるとマッカチンの待つ家に帰り、次の日も同じ事を繰り返す準備をする。けれど前の年と違って、もうヴィクトルは勇利のことを頭の中から消し去ろうとはしなかった。自分のプログラムからも。

一夜明け、一緒に目覚めたあの朝、二人で過ごした時間は短かった。ヴィクトルにとっては残念ながら、二人とも出席しなければいけない公式の行事があった。それでも、その朝は、今までの別れとは全然違っていた。心地良くて、自然で、また絶対に会えるのだと、言葉にはしなかったけれど、お互いにそう思っているのが分かった。それを思い出す度に、ヴィクトルの胸の中の温かさが、より一層明るく燃えるのだった。

勇利はヴィクトルと一緒に一夜を明かした。渋々ではなく、自らの意思で。喜んで、と言っても間違いなさそうだった。夜の間はすぐ側でぎゅっと一緒に抱きしめ合って、朝になったら微笑んで、さよならは髪がまだ寝癖でぐしゃぐしゃのまま、瞳には温かさだけが溢れる中、笑顔で手を振り、二人は別れた。ヴィクトルはまだ、自分が本当に求めるものよりずっと少ないもので満足するつもりだったけれど、勇利がくれたものは自分が期待したそれ以上で、それをずっと胸の中で大切にしていた。

あの時から感じている幸福感は、ヴィクトルの生活とスケートに滲み出ていた。昨シーズンのパッとしない成績から、ヴィクトルが次の試合で証明しなければいけないものは沢山あった。小さな火花のように創造性の光が戻ってきた今、ヴィクトルはそれを最大限に活用した。昨シーズンのプログラムは十分素晴らしく、銀メダルを二つ獲得した。多くのスケーターには成しえない功績だけれど、ヴィクトルにはそれ以上の成績の期待がかかっている。もっと高みを目指せる。目指せるし、成し遂げるのだ。あの日の勇利の記憶があれば、どこまでも進んで行ける。

夏の間、ヴィクトルは厳しい練習に身を投じた。二つの新しいプログラムをデザインし、作り上げ、極めていった。観客を驚かせるこれまでとは違った新しいものになっていたけれど、核となる感情はこれまでと同じ。去年は感じられなかった感情を、今回はより深く感じ、繋がっていく。

グランプリシリーズの時期が訪れると、各国大会をヴィクトルは易々と通過していった。アサインされた国へ訪れロシアを離れ、順位表の一番上に最終成績を残し、ファイナルへの進出を確保する。ファイナル進出が確定してすぐにヴィクトルは練習を続けるためにサンクトペテルブルクに戻った。各国大会でのスケーティングはファイナルに比べれば簡単で、特段の努力は必要なかった。グランプリファイナル、そこが真に実力が試される場所だ。グランプリファイナルで、勇利と再び対戦することになる。その準備をしておかなければならなかった。スケーティングも、それ以外の全ても。

サンクトペテルブルクでは、ヤコフは全てのスケーター達に厳しい練習を課し、来る大会の準備をしていた。小さなユーリは来年シニアデビューをさせろと苛烈に要求していたし、それに至るまでのジュニアの全ての大会で金メダルを獲るのだと激しく決意していた。ミラも今年は再びの表彰台入りを目指し、少なくともお気に入りのイタリア人スケーターを打ち負かさないと満足できるシーズンとは言えない、と悪戯っぽく主張するのだった。ギオルギーもいつにない激しさと真剣さで練習をし、自分に残された時間で可能な限り多くのメダルを獲るのだと決意していた。

ヤコフは特にギオルギーのプログラムに注意を集中させているようで、そのことについてヴィクトルが好奇心で尋ねると、ヤコフは溜息をついて、半分怒ったような、半分しかめ面の表情を向けた。

「ギオルギーはお前と同い年だ、ヴィーチャ」  
まるでヴィクトルがその事実を忘れているかのようにヤコフは指摘した。  
「お前と違って、ギオルギーはいつか遠くない未来に引退しなければならないことを真剣に考えている。お前のような余裕はないんだ。彼はずっとこれまでお前の影に隠れてきた。氷を去る前に、できるだけ多くのメダルを獲ることは、ギオルギーにとって重要なのだ」

そうは言ったものの、ヤコフはヴィクトルのプログラムにもギオルギーと同じくらい注意を払っていた。昨シーズンの結果が二つの銀メダルだったことを、ヴィクトルはそこまで気にしてはいなかったけれど、ヤコフは確実に覚えていた。どうやらヤコフはヴィクトル自身よりも、ヴィクトルが表彰台の一番上に返り咲くことを決意しているようだった。プログラムが完璧で一点の曇りもなくなるまで、ヤコフは容赦なく何度もヴィクトルの厳しい練習を繰り返し、それはファイナルへの進出が決まった後も続いた。

ヴィクトルは気にしなかった。いつも自分が聞きたいときだけヤコフの言うことは聞いてきたし、そうじゃない時はいつものように勝手に我が道を行くだけだった。

それでも一つだけヴィクトルが文句を言わないことにしたのは、ロシア大会に向けてのギオルギーや他のスケーター達のモスクワでの練習に、ヴィクトルも参加するように言ってきたことだった。既にファイナル進出が決まっている選手を他の大会のための練習に連れて行くのは、ヤコフにしては全くあり得ない話ではないが、珍しい。ヴィクトルがそのことをコーチに尋ねると、ヤコフはむすっと低い声で質問を躱し、反論を許さない調子で答えた。

「ギオルギーには儂が必要だ。そしてお前にもだ。もう既に二度も連続で勝生に表彰台の上から蹴落とされるのを許しているんだぞ。もう同じことはさせん。お前もモスクワに来て練習するんだ。儂の目の届くところでな。それが嫌なら、別のコーチを探せ」

反論しない方が良さそうだと判断して、ヴィクトルは頷いた。自分の人生の半分は特徴のないホテルの部屋で過ごしてきたのだ。練習場所がどこかなんて、ほとんど気にならなかった。それにモスクワには自分のアパートがあるのだし、モスクワへの移動は大したことではない。自分がちゃんと練習を続けているかどうかヤコフが見張っていたいのなら、そして今シーズンは絶対に金メダルを獲らなければいけないのなら、ヤコフの指示に乗るまでだ。

一時的なホームとなったモスクワのリンクは、サンクトペテルブルクのリンクほど立派でも設備が整っている訳ではなかったけれど、悪くはなかった。街も見慣れた姿だった。公式の用事で何度も訪れていて、どこをどう曲がったら何があるかのほとんどを把握していた。それでも自分はサンクトペテルブルクの方が好きだったけれど。ヴィクトルを含めた一行は、ロシア大会が行われる一週間前に到着し、ヤコフはすぐに全員を練習にかり出したのだった。

サンクトペテルブルクと同じように、ヴィクトルの日々のスケジュールは別の街に移動しても変わらなかった。空いている時間の全てをリンクで過ごし、何度も何度もプログラムを滑り、滑り直して完成度を高める。練習は夜遅くまで続き、他のスケーター達が帰った後も続いた。ヤコフも遅くまでリンクサイドか事務所に残った。一日の終わりに、最後まで残っているのはいつもその二人だった。

その夜も、特段変わったことのない夜だった。天候が悪化して、ヤコフはほとんどのスケーターをリンクから帰らせていたけれど、ヴィクトルは残っていた。近くに住んでいるのだから帰るのに問題はないし、早く帰る意味はないと主張して。ヤコフもいつものように遅くまで居残っていた。ようやく電気を消してヤコフが出てくると、外はもう暗くなっていて、ヴィクトルはまだリンクに残っていた。

「早く帰れ」  
ヤコフはそう告げ、もうその日何千回も練習したような気がするステップシークエンスを再び練習しているヴィクトルをとがめるように睨みつける。  
「もう遅いぞ、ヴィーチャ」

渋々とヴィクトルはリンクから出ると、スケート靴を脱いで、帰る準備をし始める。数メートル先で、ヤコフも鞄に最後の荷物を詰め、今日の一日を終わらせ、帰る支度をしている。二人以外の誰も居ないリンクは小さな音も反響して、少し不気味なほどだった。そこに突然鳴り響いたのはポケットに入っていたヤコフの携帯電話の音で、ヴィクトルにその音はすぐに聞こえた。

苛立った溜息をついて、ヤコフは携帯電話を取りだし、短い挨拶と共に電話を受ける。こんな遅くに誰だろう、とヴィクトルはぼんやりと思う。けれどほんの数秒後、ヤコフの話す言葉が英語に切り替わり、部屋に思いがけず英語が響き渡り、ヴィクトルの動きが止まる。

「チャルディーニ・コーチ」  
ヤコフはそう挨拶して、ヴィクトルの耳はピクリとその名前に反応する。少しだけ頭を会話の方向に傾け、できるだけ目立たないように会話を聞こうとする。突然盗み聞きを始めたことをコーチには知られたくなかった。

「それは大変ですな」  
ヤコフは電話に向かって言葉の羅列を告げ、一秒後、それが近所のホテルの名前だと察する。

「それ以外は遠すぎるでしょう」  
ヤコフはそう付け加え、最後に一言告げてから会話を終わらせる。  
「なんとかなるといいですな、チャルディーニ・コーチ」

別れの挨拶をしてから電話を切るヤコフの視界に、興味津々で見つめてくるヴィクトルが映る。

「勝生のコーチだ」  
明らかにヴィクトルがヤコフ側の会話を全部聞いていたのだろうという態度で、ヤコフは説明する。  
「勝生のホテル予約に問題があったらしく、別の場所を探しているんだそうだ。チェレスティーノは今夜彼が泊まれるホテルについてのアドバイスを聞いてきた」

「大丈夫なの？」  
考える前に口にしていた。ヤコフは眉をひそめるけれど、ヴィクトルの衝動的な発言には特に反応はしない。

「大丈夫だろう。彼は実力あるスケーターだ。ホテルの部屋一つでファイナル進出を逃すような選手ではない。どこか見つけるだろう」

くるりと振り向いて、ヤコフはブリーフケースを掴んで外へ向かう。ヴィクトルも後を着いていく。建物の入り口で、二人は別々の方向へ向かい、それぞれの車に乗り込み、挨拶代わりに一つ頷いて、帰路につく。

遅くまで残ることが多いため、今日のヴィクトルは車でリンクまで来ていたけれど、家までは実際には歩いて行ける距離で、ほんの数分でヴィクトルは再び車を停めてアパートの階段を上る。ドアを開けるとマッカチンが元気よく出迎え、ヴィクトルは愛情を込めて頭を撫でてやる。マッカチンの散歩に行ったのは昼食の時だったけれど、可愛い自分の犬はいつも自分が戻ると嬉しそうにするのだった。この何もないアパートの沈黙をまだ耐えられるものにしていることの一つだった。

部屋に入ると、ヴィクトルはジャケットと靴を脱ぎ、ポケットから携帯電話を出して急いで画面のロックを解除する。勇利は大丈夫だろうとヤコフは確信を持って言っていたけれど、電話をしてきたのが勇利のコーチだとしたら、ヴィクトルは勇利自身の口からそれを聞くまでは納得しなかった。

何度もコール音が鳴る。静かなアパートの部屋中に、その音が響き渡って、ヴィクトルは待つ。勇利は電話に出ないんじゃないかと思ったけれど、暫くしてようやくコール音が止み、次の瞬間電話が繋がる。電話の向こうからは呼吸音が大きく聞こえる。少し速くて、喉につっかかったような音。けれど、すぐにはそれ以外の反応はない。

「勇利？」  
番号を間違えて電話したのかもしれないと心配しつつ、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「ヴィクトル？」

返事はすぐに返ってきたけれど、その声はどこか聞き慣れない感じがした。低くて震えていてくぐもっていて、ヴィクトルの喉がぎゅっと絞まる。声からするに、勇利は泣いていたようだ。その音はヴィクトルの胸に痛いほど突き刺さる。勇利の旅程がどこでどう間違ったのかは分からないけれど、それでもヤコフが思うより、言っていたよりもずっと状況は悪そうだった。

勇利が今感じているであろう気持ちには言及しないことにして、ヴィクトルはすぐに重要な質問をする。勇利が自分を信じて正直に答えてくれることを祈りながら。

「勇利、チェレスティーノが今ヤコフに電話してきたんだ、モスクワのホテルのことで。泊まる場所がないんだって？」

「あ……」  
勇利の声が再び震えて、それから唾を飲み込む音がして、勇利は話し始める。声がもう少し大きくなって、いつもの勇利に近づく。  
「ホテルの部屋にトラブルがあったんだ。この天気、のせいで……」  
勇利の言葉が途切れて、ヴィクトルは理解を示す相づちをうつ。ちらりと窓の方を見ると、雪が分厚く地面を覆っている。もし天候がこのまま回復しないのなら、交通網に与える影響から、ロシア大会を遅らせることになるかもしれないという心配がリンク中を飛び交っていた。飛行機がもう欠航になっていても、驚きはない。

「泊まれる場所がないんだ」  
勇利はそう続けて、溜息をつく。電話越しにも、長旅で明らかに疲れているのが伝わってくる。ロシア時間でももう夜は遅かったけれど、時差ボケで体内時間が狂った勇利はもっと酷い気分なのは間違いないとヴィクトルは思う。

「そうだと思った」  
返事をしながら、ヴィクトルの頭に一つの案がまとまり始める。  
「この天気のせいで、街の半分が閉まってる」

一秒ほど沈黙が降りて、ヴィクトルは頭の中でまとまってきた案を考える。勇利が本当に大丈夫かどうか確かめようとヴィクトルは電話をして、明らかに大丈夫ではないことが分かった。勇利の声から察するに、勇利は疲れ切っていて、この状況に激しく動揺している。別の場所を探すために何時間も費やすことなく、今すぐ休みたい気持ちで一杯だろう。もし勇利が望むなら、ヴィクトルはこの問題に対する簡単な解決法を呈示できる。

「あの……ヴィクトル？なんで電話してきたの？」  
勇利は躊躇いがちに尋ねる。声は静かで、どこか迷っているような響きがあって、ヴィクトルが聞き慣れた声とは全然違った。

「ああ」  
どうして自分が電話をしたのか、その理由をまだ勇利に説明していないことに気づく。  
「俺もモスクワにいるんだ。ギオルギーがロシア大会に出るから、ヤコフが俺に目を付けていられるようにって、一緒に来ることになった。モスクワには俺のアパートがあるんだ。色々な公式の仕事で泊まらないといけないとき、便利なようにね。もし今晩宿がないなら、うちに来て泊まるといいよ」

完璧な解決法だ。ヴィクトルのアパートは会場のスタジアムに近いから勇利も簡単に通うことができるし、他に泊まる場所を心配しなくて良くなる。そしてヴィクトルはまた勇利に会える。想像していたのよりもずっとすぐに。双方にとって都合の良い解決法だ。

電話の向こう側で、勇利は黙っている。突然ヴィクトルは心配になる。もしかしたら個人的なことに踏み込みすぎたかもしれない。

「勇利？」  
注意深くヴィクトルは尋ね、急いで言葉を加える。  
「俺はスタジアムの近くに住んでるから、明日電車で向かうのは楽なはずだよ。うちでよければの話だけど」

「あ、うん？」  
どちらかというと返事というより質問に聞こえたけれど、返事が返ってきて、ヴィクトルは安堵の深い溜息を漏らす。  
「じゃなくて、その、ありがとう。うん、僕、その……あの、泊めて貰えれば嬉しいな」

勇利の言葉は少しぎこちなく不器用だったけれど、ヴィクトルの心臓は高鳴る。勇利はヴィクトルの助けの手を取ってくれた。そしてヴィクトルの家に来てくれる。どのくらい勇利がいてくれるのか、ホテルを探すまでの一晩か、あるいはそれ以上かは分からないけれど、でも大会以外で勇利と過ごせる時間をヴィクトルは大切にするだろう。勇利が望むなら、いつまでもいてくれていいのだ。

急いでヴィクトルは住所を告げ、もう一度ゆっくり言い直す。はっきりと言葉を発音し、慣れない言語の言葉を勇利が書き留める。書き留めた住所を、あまり上手とは言えないけれど理解できるロシア語で勇利が確認してから、ヴィクトルは続ける。

「一番上の階に住んでるから」  
ヴィクトルは言って、急いで続ける。  
「空港からここまで来るの、迎えに行こうか？」

家から空港までは何らかの交通手段に頼る必要のある距離で、もし勇利が必要としたら喜んで迎えにいくつもりだった。

「ううん、大丈夫」  
勇利はそう答え、今度はその声はもう少し自信が戻っていた。  
「ありがとう、ヴィクトル。でも、大丈夫」

「それならいいけど……」  
ヴィクトルはそう尋ね、勇利はもう一度うん、と頷く。電話の向こう側ではガサガサと動くような音が聞こえてくる。もう勇利は出発する準備を始めたようだった。

「ヴィクトル……」  
勇利はそう言って、また一瞬言葉が途切れ、そして続ける。  
「本当にありがとう。あの、助けてくれて。僕、その……ありがとう」

「もちろん。いつでも頼ってくれていいよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう答える。その言葉は本当だった。勇利が尋ねてきて一夜を過ごすことに、ヴィクトルは全く何の問題もなかった。

それから二人は電話を終えて、足下にマッカチンがぴったりくっついてくる中、ヴィクトルはベッドルームへ向かう。電話をベッド脇のナイトスタンドに置いて、バスルームに向かう。服を脱いでからシャワーに入ると、練習の汗と汚れを洗い流す。勇利が来るのであれば、汗と氷まみれの姿では会いたくなかった。なんといっても、もう何ヶ月かぶりの再会になるのだから。

シャワーを終えるとヴィクトルはタオルで身体を拭いて服を着直す。長い一日の後、ようやくリラックスできるような、もっと心地良い服に着替える。外を見ると空はもう真っ暗になっていて、窓の外でくるくると舞う雪が白黒のコントラストに輝いていて、街の明かりをいつもより一層眩しく照らしている。

鋭い玄関ブザーの音が部屋中に響いて、ヴィクトルは実質的に全速力でドアへと駆けつける。誰がそこに立っているかも聞かずに、アパートの玄関を開けるボタンを押す。もう誰が来たかは分かっているのだ。

来客が玄関と自分の部屋までの階段を上っている間、ヴィクトルはどうにかして落ち着こうとする。これほどの長い時間を別々に過ごしてから、勇利が自分の家に泊まりに来るのだ。そう考えるだけで心臓の鼓動が胸の中で速くなる。けれど、だからと言って、二人が最後に会ってから、何かが変わったという訳ではないのだ。最後に別れた時は友好的なものだったかもしれないけれど、さすがのヴィクトルもこれまでの経験から、もうはっきりと理解していた。この関係の境界線はどこなのか、期待していいことと、手放さなければいけない夢が何なのか。

柔らかい頭が脚に押しつけられ、見下ろすと静かにマッカチンが足下を歩き回っている。何かを期待するように、舌の飛び出した顔がドアの方を向いている。

「マッカチン、おいで」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って、微笑みながらマッカチンを移動させる。寝室に入ると、静かな音を立ててドアを閉める。マッカチンはとても人なつっこくて可愛らしいけれど、新しい人に会う時は時々元気が良すぎるのだ。部屋に入ってきてすぐの勇利にマッカチンが元気に襲いかかるのは良くないだろう。

突然、柔らかいノックの音が部屋中を満たす。ヴィクトルはリビングから急いで最後の数歩を詰めて、大きく深呼吸を一つする。ドアを引いて開けると、その向こうに立っている勇利が現れる。

最初にヴィクトルが気づいたのは、いかに勇利が疲れ切っているかという様子だった。両目の下には隈ができていて、肩はうなだれていて、全身の隅々まで疲労の様子が見て取れる。勇利の後ろには大きなスーツケースがあって、取っ手を握る勇利の手は寒さから真っ赤になっている。部屋の暖かい空気が顔に当たり、頬も鼻も同じように赤くなっている。

外の天候を感じさせるのは勇利の肌だけではない。ジャケットの肩には薄く雪が降り積もり、髪の間には雪が溶けかかっていて、黒い睫毛の上にも雪の結晶がいくつか付いている。玄関のドアの前に立ちながら勇利は軽く身震いをする。厳しいモスクワの冬を凌ぐには、身につけている素材では不十分だったようだ。その姿に、思わずヴィクトルは手近な毛布を取ってきて、包んで抱きしめてあげたくなった。勇利に笑顔と温かさが戻るまで。

「勇利！」  
ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。  
「入りなよ、凍えてるじゃないか」

ヴィクトルは玄関の片側に寄って、勇利が中に入れる空間を作る。勇利はスーツケースを引きずりながら部屋に入ってくる。一歩部屋に入ると勇利の表情が少し和らぐ。アパートの中の心地良い気温は、外の凍えそうな空気とはひどく対照的だった。

勇利が完全に部屋に入ると、ヴィクトルは再びドアを閉める。勇利は靴とジャケットを脱いで、部屋の奥に、好奇心の浮かぶ目で進んでいく。ヴィクトルは勇利がアパートの中を見つめ回すのを眺める。その目はすぐに開けた間取りのリビングエリアとキッチン、そして寝室へと続くドアへと向けられる。

サンクトペテルブルクの自分の家よりは少しがらんとして寂しい部屋だったけれど、それでもよく似ていた。頭の遠くの方で、勇利は自分の家についてどう思ったのだろう、どんな結論を出したのだろう、と考える。ヴィクトルが住む空間を、こんなにも真剣に見つめてから。

数秒周りを見回して、勇利は少し躊躇いがちにこちらに向き直る。

「ありがとう」  
勇利はそうヴィクトルに告げる。かしこまっていたけれど、その言葉は心の底からの素直さに満ちていた。  
「その、僕を泊めてくれて」

「大したことじゃないよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返す。本当に大したことではなかったからだ。勇利がそう望むなら、いつだって喜んで客として招き入れる。  
「俺はどのみちモスクワに来ていたし、それにスタジアムからも近いから、君にとっても楽かなと思ったんだ。より遠くのホテルを探すよりは、うちに泊まった方がいいかと思って」

「うん…」  
勇利の言葉が途切れる。落ち着きなく両脚の片方ずつに体重を交互に移動しながら、何かを心配するようにぎゅっと下唇を噛んで、暫しの沈黙が降りる。  
「で、でも、サンクトペテルブルクに住んでると思ってたよ」

その質問にヴィクトルは不意をつかれ、僅かにハッとする。割とよく知られている事実ではあったけれど、だからといって勇利が知っている、あるいは覚えているような類いのものではない。ヴィクトルも勇利がデトロイトでトレーニングしているのは知っていたけれど、それは勇利の友人のピチットが、途切れることのない写真とビデオをネット上に上げているからで、それを見ないと分からないことだった。

「うん、そうだ」  
そうヴィクトルは答える。声の中に自分の驚きを隠そうとする。聞いて然るべき質問なのは間違いない。  
「一年のほとんどはサンクトペテルブルクで過ごして、ヤコフと一緒にトレーニングをしている。けど色々表立った仕事がモスクワであることが多くてね。いちいちホテルを取るより、セカンドハウスを持つ方が早いってことになったんだ」

「そっか」  
勇利は僅かに頷いて、視線が離れ、会話が途切れる。勇利の目は再びヴィクトルのアパートへ向けられる。何か話していたくなって口を開くと、興奮気味の声が一つ吠え、ドアがバタンと大きな音を立てて開く。

ヴィクトルは慌てて部屋から飛び出てきたマッカンに飛びかかって止めようとするが時既に遅く、マッカチンは興奮しながら勇利に飛びかかり、床に押し倒すと嬉しそうに顔を舐め、客人を出迎える。寝室のドアは外から鍵を掛けることは出来ず、マッカチンはおそらく飛び跳ねてドアノブを開けたのだろう。それか、部屋にマッカチンを入れたときに、ドアをきちんと閉じなかったかのどちらからだ。いずれにせよ、事が起きては後の祭りだ。

「マッカチン！」  
ヴィクトルは叱りつけながら、一人と一匹が一緒に床の上に転がっている方に向き直る。マッカチンは普段は割と大人しいけれど、こうしてマッカチンがぶつかってきて床に転がった後では、勇利は信じないだろう。

ありがたいことに、勇利は気にしていない様子だった。ここに着いてから初めて、勇利は笑顔を見せる。形だけマッカチンを押しのけようとしながら、勇利は笑ってマッカチンのふわふわの毛を撫でる。勇利が嫌がっている様子はなかったけれど、それでもヴィクトルはマッカチンを掴んで後ろへ引き戻す。頭の中で、マッカチンにはちゃんとお客を迎える躾をしないとけないな、と考える。勇利のような客であれば、特に。

「ごめん、マッカチンが失礼なことをして」  
ヴィクトルがそう言うと、勇利はただ笑った。まだ髪と服がもみくちゃのまま、床に座っている。  
「驚かせないようベッドルームに閉じ込めておいたんだけど、新しい人に会うのが大好きみたいで、我慢できなかったみたいだ」

「大丈夫だよ」  
勇利は温かな笑顔でそう返す。膝を突いて身体を起こし、マッカチンに再び手を伸ばす。マッカチンは嬉しそうに息をして勇利の手を舐め、勇利は声を出して笑う。その明るくて幸せそうな声は、まるでアパート中を満たすように響く。マッカチンは床に寝る姿勢になるとくるりと転がり、尻尾を振って腹を撫でて貰うのをせがむ。躊躇いなく勇利は微笑みながら従って、腹を撫でて貰うマッカチンは満足そうに尻尾を床に叩きつける。

マッカチンはすぐに勇利を気に入ったようで、勇利の様子を見ていると、勇利も同じようにマッカチンを気に入ったようなのは明らかだった。床に座ったままマッカチンを撫でている勇利は、さっきまでの疲れて意気消沈した様子から打って変わって明るさでいっぱいになり、笑みが顔全体を明るく輝かせる。

誰であれ自分と仲良くなれる人の条件はマッカチンを気に入ってくれることだったから、その様子にヴィクトルは微笑む。一人と一匹が床の上で遊んでいる様子は、ヴィクトルの胸を温かさで満たす。

「犬が好きなのかい？」  
尋ねると勇利が見上げてくる。頬はピンク色に染まって、マッカチンが嬉しそうに吠える前で微笑んでいる。

「うん」  
勇利はそう返し、ヴィクトルの笑顔が大きくなる。勇利は犬が好きで、すぐにマッカチンを好きになった。これ以上のことなんて考えられなかった。

「僕も日本の実家で犬を飼ってるんだ」  
勇利はそう続ける。視線が突然遠くを見るようになって、声が小さくなる。  
「プードルなんだけど、もう何年も会えてないんだ。マッカチンにそっくりだよ、もっと小さいけど」

勇利もプードルを飼っている。完璧すぎる。ヴィクトルも勇利とマッカチンの隣に膝をついて、腕を伸ばしてマッカチンの好きな、耳の後ろのところを掻いてやりながら、微笑む。どれだけ自分が笑顔になっているか、勇利に気づかれませんように。

「名前は何ていうの？」  
明るくヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は肩をすくめて頭を低くして、腕を伸ばしてマッカチンを撫でながら、もごもごと答える。

「ヴィッチャン」  
勇利はそう答えてちらりとヴィクトルの方を見る。ヴィクトルは微笑み返す。ヴィッチャンというのは良い名前だ。珍しいしあまり聞いたことのない名前だけど、なんだか納得がいく気がする。ぼんやりと、いつか自分も勇利の犬に会える日が来るだろうか、と考える。勇利の言葉から考えると、きっとその子は日本にいるだろうから、可能性は低いけれど、でも、考えるだけでも素敵だった。

ヴィクトルが眺めている目の前で勇利は突然あくびをし、片手の甲で目をこする。マッカチンは楽しく二人の気を逸らしてくれたかもしれないけれど、勇利の笑顔がどれだけ輝いていても、目の下の隈は隠せていない。勇利は疲労と時差ボケの真っ只中のはずだ。

手を下ろすと、勇利は寝室とその奥のベッドへ続く開いたドアを眺める。大きくてとても心地良いベッドだ。ヴィクトルがお金の出し惜しみをせずに買ったいいものだったし、二人とも余裕で入るだろう。二人はベッドを共にしたことがあるのだし、勇利はまさに今すぐに睡眠が必要そうだった。

「そろそろ、寝ないと」  
まるでヴィクトルの思考を読んだかのように勇利は告げ、曖昧なジェスチャを部屋の方向に向かってする。ヴィクトルは立ち上がって勇利のスーツケースに手を伸ばす。

「ああ、そうだね、もちろん」  
スーツケースを持ちながら、普段自分が持つ荷物に比べて妙に軽いことを感じながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。  
「荷物はこれだけかい？」

勇利は返事の代わりに頷いたけれど、表情が突然暗くなり、再び不安そうな様子になる。

「もう一つ、衣装が入っているやつがあったんだけど、航空会社のミスで今、行方不明なんだ」  
勇利はそう返す。  
「今探してくれてるところだから、大会の前には届くはずだと思う」

「きっとすぐに見つかるよ」  
ヴィクトルは安心させるようにそう言う。突然、何故勇利が電話越しにあんなに不安そうにしていたのか、ようやく理解する。ヴィクトルはまだ経験したことのないことで、できれば経験しないでおきたいことだった。出場試合に必要不可欠なものが、行方不明のスーツケースに入っていないことを祈る。

くるりと振り向いて、ヴィクトルは勇利のスーツケースを後ろに引っ張りながら、寝室へと向かい、勇利がその後に付いてくる。少なくとも今晩のところは心配しても仕方がない。

「ベッドには新しいシーツが敷いてあるから。ここには俺はまだ一日しか滞在していないし。あと、バスルームは好きに使っていいからね」  
肩越しに後ろの勇利に話しかけると、勇利が突然足を止める。ヴィクトルも困惑して動きを止める。

「ベッド？」  
そう尋ねる勇利の声には突然、狼狽の色が溢れ出す。

「あ、あの……」  
言葉が途切れ、勇利はもう一度口を開く。  
「僕、ソファで寝た方がいいんじゃないかな？」

その言葉は宣言というより質問のように響く。その声は警戒心でいっぱいで、まるで注意深く言葉を選んで喋っているかのように聞こえる。

「えっ？」  
ヴィクトルは困惑のまま尋ね、後ろを振り向いて勇利の方を見る。勇利はじっとヴィクトルを見つめている。2メートルくらい離れた場所で、勇利は立ち止まったまま、寝室を不安そうに見つめている。下唇を緊張気味に噛みながら、まるでヴィクトルの反応を確かめようとするように、こちらを見つめてくる。

数秒、ヴィクトルは困惑する。そして突然、頭に煉瓦が落ちてきたように理解が降ってきて、殴られたように合点がいく。その考えそのものにヴィクトルは戦慄してゾッとする。

二度同じベッドを共有してから、勇利は同じ事をするのに抵抗がないだろうとヴィクトルは考えていた。必要に迫られた時はクリスとベッドを共有したこともあったし、勇利だって友達と同じ部屋で寝たことだってあるだろう、たとえベッドを共有していなくても。この家には他に勇利が眠れる場所はない。自分にとって、ベッドを共有するというのはごく自然な結論だった。

けれど、勇利がそれを全然違う方向に取るとは、ヴィクトルは全く考えなかった。ベッドの共有という提案は、単に合理的な、便宜上の都合だけのものだった。別に勇利と寝たくないという訳では全くないし、もしそうだと言ったら自分に嘘をつくことになるけれど、勇利は疲労困憊の様子だったから、今晩は二人ともただ睡眠を取るだけだろうとヴィクトルは考えていた。

それでも勇利は自分の言葉から全く違う結論を導き出したようだった。ヴィクトルが何かを期待していると、こうして親切に迎え入れてくれる代わりに、何かの見返りを期待していると。そもそもヴィクトルが勇利に何かを強制させるなんて、ただヴィクトルがしたいから提供してるものに対して見返りを払わせるなんて、しかもそんな形でだなんて、勇利が自分のことをそう考えたのだと思うだけで、腹の底が捻れるように気分が悪くなる。そんなのは自分の意図ではない。けれど自分がそんな人間だと勇利が思っていたという事実は、予想外にヴィクトルの胸を痛みで突き刺す。

「違う！」  
ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。自分の意図をできる限りはっきりとさせたかった。そのヴィクトルの反応がまるで予想外だったように、勇利の目が少し大きく丸くなる。  
「違うんだ……そんなつもりじゃ……君がもし……俺はそんなつもりじゃなくて……その……」

ヴィクトルの言葉が途切れる。勇利の方を懇願するように見つめ、どうか分かってくれますように、と祈る。二人で過ごした夜はヴィクトルの宝物だった。それは事実だ。そして勇利が求めるなら、喜んでまた勇利と寝るだろう。けれど、勇利がそういう意味でヴィクトルのベッドに戻ることが泊まる場所を提供する条件などでは全くない。それはこれからもそうだ。

「ソファはすごく寝心地が悪いんだ」  
ヴィクトルはそう続ける。勇利が予想し導き出した見返りという結論をこれ以上納得させないようにしながら、自分の提案の理由を示す。  
「それだけだ。本当だよ。飲み過ぎた夜に何度もあのソファで眠ってしまった俺が言うんだから」

本当だった。座るのには心地良いソファだけれど、眠ってしまった夜は何度も凝り固まった首や痛みを伴う背中を感じながら目が覚める。そんな思いは誰にもさせたくなかった。特に試合を控えている選手には。

「あのソファで寝るのは本当に背中によくない。それにもうすぐ試合だろう。俺がソファで寝るから、君はベッドで寝てくれ」

「そんなのダメだよ！」  
勇利はそう抵抗して、表情が突然、恐怖に変わる。ヴィクトルのベッドを自分が占領して、別のどこかでヴィクトルが寝るなどという考えそのものが受け入れがたいとでもいうかのように。  
「僕がソファで寝る。本当に大丈夫だから」

「信じてくれ、勇利。それは最悪のアイディアだ。君がベッドで寝てくれ。頼むから」  
ヴィクトルはすぐに言い返す。これについては譲るつもりはなかった。数秒の間勇利は反論しそうにしていたけれど、その様子が消えて、考え込む。暫くしてから勇利は口を開き、言葉がゆっくりと紡がれる。はっきりとその質問をする前に、少しずつ注意深く試しに口にしているかのようだった。

「ベッドを……シェアすることはできるかな」  
勇利はそう言って、躊躇いがちにヴィクトルを見る。まるで答えを求めるかのように。  
「もし、あんたさえよければ。ベッドをシェアしてもいいかな」

勇利のベッドに対する態度の突然の変化に、ヴィクトルは驚いて瞬きをするけれど、追求しないことにする。どうやら、ヴィクトルに対して何の見返りがなくても勇利は歓迎されているのだということをはっきりさせることには、自分は成功したらしい。そして何の他意もない形でベッドを共有することに、勇利も異論はなさそうだった。

「君がそれでよければ、もちろんだよ」  
ヴィクトルは頷いて勇利の肩の力が抜ける。全身を覆っていた緊張が解け、その代わりに、ヴィクトルに向けて小さな微笑みが浮かぶ。勇利は頷いてヴィクトルの後について寝室に入る。ついさっきよりはずっと嬉しそうに見えた。

中に入ると、ヴィクトルは勇利のスーツケースを奥の方まで引いてきて、一番奥の壁の前に配置し、くるりと振り返る。振り向くと勇利は部屋の真ん中に立ったまま、少し居場所なさげにうろうろしている。

「じゃあ俺はこれで」  
そう言ってヴィクトルは部屋から出る。飛行機の長旅の後、自分だったらすぐに熱いシャワーをゆっくり浴びて、疲れが取れるまで眠ってしまいたい。きっと勇利も同じような気分だろう。どうやらその予想は正しかったようで、数分するとシャワーの音が聞こえてくる。勇利が寝る準備をしてシャワーを浴びて、その音が止まっても、ヴィクトルは更に数分待ってから再びゆっくりと部屋に入る。

電気は点いたままだったので勇利はまだ起きているのだろうと思ったら、ドアを開けると勇利はもうすでにベッドの上に丸くなっていて、毛布の下に埋もれている。眼鏡とスマートフォンがベッド脇のナイトスタンドに置かれ、目は閉じられている。けれど、ヴィクトルが入ってくると勇利はぼんやりと目を開けて、じっと見つめてくる。

「もう眠るのかい？」  
勇利がもうすっかり平穏に落ち着いている様子を見て、ヴィクトルは静かに尋ねる。どうやらヴィクトルが部屋に入った時には勇利は既に眠りに落ちようとしていたようだった。ようやく全身の力を抜くことができて、長旅の疲れがついに一気に襲ってきたようだ。勇利は返事の代わりに頷いて、ヴィクトルは壁にあるスイッチをまさぐり、カチリと電気を消す。勇利の顔が暗く影に覆われる。

モスクワ時間でももう遅い時間だった。勇利ほど疲れた様子は見せていなかったけれど、自分も勇利と同じくベッドに入ることにする。自分が起きていたら、リビングからの音で勇利が眠れないかもしれないし、それに欲深い頭の一部は、たとえ触れることが許されなくても、勇利の側にいたいと思っていた。

部屋を横切りながら、少し躊躇ってからシャツを脱ぐ。ベッドの片側で、勇利が目を閉じて横になっている方をちらりと見る。いつもならヴィクトルは裸で寝るけれど、今この状況でそれをしてもいいとは思えなかった。仕方なく服を着なければいけない時は下着だけで寝ていたけれど、それも適切とは思えない。少し前の勇利があれほどまでに躊躇いがちな様子を見せていたから、間違った印象を与えたくなかった。

ヴィクトルは服を脱いで、引き出しの中を漁る。少し探すと、緊急用に取っておいた、ゆったりとしたズボンと着古したTシャツが出てくる。それを身につけて、ベッドの方へ歩いて座り、勇利の方を見てから自分も横になろうとする。その時、勇利が再び目を開けたのが見えた。読めない表情で、ヴィクトルを見つめている。ヴィクトルが完全に横たわると、勇利はもぞもぞともっと距離を置いて遠くへ離れる。背中がほとんどベッドから落ちそうなくらいだった。

明らかすぎるメッセージだった。ベッドを共有するのは問題ないかもしれなくても、ありとあらゆる方法でヴィクトルが勇利に触らないように警告している。その事実はズキリと痛んだ。ヴィクトルが勇利を歓迎する見返りを要求するかもしれないという可能性を、勇利がそもそも考えたということが。そして、同時に奇妙だった。以前の勇利は、ヴィクトルと寝ること以外何も求めなかったのに、今はそれを避けている。

けれどいずれにせよ、これは勇利の選択なのだから、ヴィクトルはその意思を尊重する。もし勇利が自分の側に寄りたくないのなら、自分は何もしない。泊まることへの見返りに自分を愉しませるなどということを想起させてしまいそうなことは、絶対に。勇利が何かを強制させられていると思うようなことは何も。勇利と同じように距離を置く。勇利が自分に望むように。そして勇利がもし自分の元に、自分の意思で戻ってきたら、ヴィクトルはその時間を大切にするだろう。もし再び、その時間が手に入るのなら。

暗闇で横になって、ヴィクトルは天井を見つめる。隣で眠っている温かい身体のことはできるだけ考えすぎないようにする。勇利をこの腕に抱きしめたかった。側にぎゅっと抱きしめて、勇利が眠りにつくまでその肌に優しいキスを降らせたかったけれど、それはできない。代わりにヴィクトルはただ静かにじっとしていた。勇利が暗闇に言葉を呟いた時に初めて身じろぎをして、勇利の方を見つめる。勇利の声は静かで、けれど落ち着いて、満たされている響きだった。

「ありがとう、ヴィクトル」  
そう告げる勇利の声は感謝に満ちていた。言葉の隅々に、何か深い感情が編み込まれている。  
「僕を泊めてくれて」

ヴィクトルが勇利の方を振り向くと、勇利の瞼は開いていて、瞳は部屋の暗闇の中でも輝いている。剥き出しの素直さを湛えた瞳で、ヴィクトルを見つめている。ベッドに横たわる二人の間には、今までで一番距離があるかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルは突然二人で過ごした最後の夜を思い出す。勇利がどんな風にヴィクトルを見つめたか。その記憶に、胸がぎゅっと締め付けられる。痛みではない、懐かしむような疼き。

「もちろんだよ、ソルニシュカ」  
暗闇の中の勇利を見つめたまま、ヴィクトルはそう答える。そのロシア語の言葉を勇利は不思議に思ったかもしれないけれど、尋ねなかった。その代わり、勇利は少し身体を強ばらせて、それからまた全身の力を抜いて、目を閉じる。ゆっくりと呼吸が一定の間隔に落ち着いていって、眠りに落ちていく。

『ソルニシュカ』  
ヴィクトルは勇利をそう呼んだ。ソルニシュカ、小さな太陽。ヴィクトルだけの小さな太陽。眩しく燃えて輝いて、美しくて破壊的で。ヴィクトルの人生に光をもたらして、自分の蝋細工の翼を溶かしていく。絶対に、決して、自分のものにならないものに、恐れ多くも近づきすぎてしまったから。

ベッドの反対側で、勇利は眠ったまま優しく溜息をつく。僅かに身じろぎをして、更に深く、柔らかいベッドの中に沈んでいく。その様子にヴィクトルは思わず微笑む。温かさを求める勇利の眉の間に少し皺が出来る様子にも。眠っていても、勇利はすこし落ち着きがなくて、ぼんやりとヴィクトルは、眠っている勇利は何を夢に見ているのだろうと考える。

二人は数時間の間、ずっとそうしていた。暗闇の中の平穏に、時間を忘れながら。横になりながら、ヴィクトルは眠れない自分に気づいていた。もうだいぶ遅いのに……あるいはもう早朝かもしれない。時間の感覚が分からなかった。勇利が眠ってすぐに、マッカチンが部屋にパタパタと入ってきて、ベッドの上に飛び乗ると、自分のいつもの居場所に別の誰かがいるのを見て取ると、ヴィクトルの足下に丸くなる。

時折、勇利は寝返りを打ったり身じろぎをする。眉に皺を寄せたまま。最初のうち、勇利はベッドの反対側の一番端で眠っていた。できるだけヴィクトルから離れて、けれど完全にベッドから落ちてしまうことのない距離で。けれど少しずつ勇利はヴィクトルの方に近づいてくる。寝返りを打つ度に距離が縮まる。まるで無意識のうちに、ヴィクトルの体温の温かさを求めるかのように。何度目かの寝返りで、勇利は片方の腕を自分の方に投げ出してくる。手がヴィクトルの肌の上に落ち着いて、指が少しだけぎゅっと握ろうとする。

できるだけ優しく、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を持ち上げて、勇利の身体の側まで戻してやる。起きていて意識のある時、勇利はあからさまにヴィクトルから距離を置いていた。目を覚まして、突然前みたいにすごく近くにヴィクトルがいると気づいたら、きっと良い気分はしないだろう。

触れあっていたところが離れて、勇利は眠たげにもう一度息をついて、寝返りを打つと、覆い被さっている毛布をぎゅっと自分を包むようにまき直す。マッカチンも眠っていたところの下の毛布が突然動いて、驚きに息を吐く。ヴィクトルはベッドの自分の隣をぽんぽんと手で叩き、マッカチンに自分と勇利の間に来るよう促す。犬が盾となってくれれば、勇利がしたように、眠りの中で無意識に勇利の方へ手を伸ばしてしまうことを避けられる。マッカチンは喜んで従って、再びベッドに丸くなる。目を閉じて、もう一度眠りにつく。

時計がカチコチと音を立てて進む間、ようやくヴィクトルも疲れを感じ始めてくる。眠りへと誘う波がようやく少しずつヴィクトルに届き始めたようだった。今一度勇利が毛布に包まっているほうを見つめる。黒い髪だけが毛布の塊から見えている。そしてヴィクトルは目を閉じる。

様々な感情が渦巻く、不思議な夜だったけれど、それでも何よりも、勇利がここにいる。自分の家に。マッカチンと笑いあい、沈黙以外のもので、この部屋を満たしてくれた。そう考えるだけでヴィクトルの顔に笑顔が浮かんで、ゆっくりと眠りに誘われていく。勇利が側にいて、その間にマッカチンが幸せそうに眠っている、その隣で。

 

 

* * *

 

   
翌朝ヴィクトルの目を覚ましたものは、ベッドが軋んだ感覚と、自分の顔へ降り注ぐ、温かく眩しい太陽の光だった。喉の奥から少し唸って、片腕を持ち上げて光を遮り、眠たげに瞬きをしながら、頭をはっきりさせようとする。

「今、何時？」  
特に誰へともなく呟いた声に、すぐ側から勇利の声で時間を告げる返事があって、ヴィクトルの目がぱっちりと開く。

腕を下ろして目を細め、ヴィクトルは朝の光に包まれている勇利を見つめる。髪はくしゃくしゃになっていて、Tシャツは片方の肩からずりおちていて、その下の肌が太陽の輝きの中露わになっている。眼鏡はすこし曲がったまま鼻の上にちょこんと載っていて、ヴィクトルが感じているのと同じくらい、勇利も疲れているように見えた。

急いで起き上がって、ヴィクトルは自分の髪を手で梳く。髪は色んな方向に絡まってくしゃくしゃで、まっすぐになろうとしない。これまでは勇利が起きるより前に起きて、人前に出られる格好に準備していたけれど、今の自分は疲れてよれよれに見えるのは確実だった。見られた格好ではない。

それに対して勇利はほとんどヴィクトルの格好に気づいた様子はなく、伸びをしながら鼻の周りに皺を寄せる。数秒ヴィクトルはただその姿を見つめる。少し見とれていると、突然、勇利が言った言葉が頭に降ってくる。勇利が告げた時刻は、いつも自分が起きる時間よりもずっと遅かった。

「遅刻だ！」  
ヴィクトルは驚きに叫ぶ。  
「こんなに寝てたなんて思わなかった」

勇利には時差ボケという理由があるし、自分も明け方まで眠ることができなかったけれど、それでもトレーニングには行かなければならない。練習に遅刻してきたらヤコフは絶対怒るだろう。特にヴィクトルが王者のタイトルを獲り返すのだと断固として信じている今は。

「どこか、行かなくちゃいけないところがあるの？」  
勇利はヴィクトルの方を見ながら尋ねる。

「もう練習に行ってる時間だ」  
ヴィクトルは少しばつが悪そうに認める。アラームを設定して起きることはほとんどない。どれだけ前の晩眠れなくても、いつも早朝になると身体が勝手に起きてしまうからだ。けれど昨晩は、どうやらそうではなかったらしい。

「俺たち全員がモスクワに揃った時のためにヤコフが地元のリンクを押さえてあって、もうそこでファイナルのための練習をしてるはずの時間だ」

「そっか、それじゃそっちがシャワーを先に浴びた方が良いね」  
勇利はそう言い、ヴィクトルが反論しようと口を開いた瞬間、有無を言わさない目でこちらを見てくる。客を泊める立場としての礼儀を主張して反論するほどのことではないと認めることにして、ヴィクトルは言われたとおりにバスルームへ向かい、急いでシャワーを浴びてひげを剃る。終わってタオルを巻いたまま寝室に戻ると、誰も居ない。

急いで練習着を身につけて、寝室のドアから頭だけ出してリビングを見ると、勇利がちょうどアパートから出かけようとしているところだった。勇利も練習着に着替えていて、その上に羽織っているジャケットと足を覆う厚手のブーツは、昨日着ていたものよりも冬仕様だった。練習に必要な荷物が詰まって膨らんでいるバックパックが、肩から提げられている。

「スタジアムに練習に行くのかい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利が着ているものから、その答えはだいぶ明らかではあったけれど。

「うん」  
勇利はそう答えて、肩の荷物を背負い直し、ちらりと窓の外を見る。昨夜遅くになってから、どこかの時点でどうやら雪は降り止んだらしい。外の世界はまだ分厚く白い雪に覆われていたけれど、昨夜の吹雪よりはだいぶ厳しさが減ったように見える。

「道、分かるかい？」  
ヴィクトルは確認するように尋ね、勇利は頭を縦に振り、ヴィクトルの内側に僅かに鋭くがっかりした気分が突き刺さる。自分達の練習用リンクは勇利が向かっているものとは違うけれど、それでもヴィクトルは喜んで自分の練習に向かう前に勇利をスタジアムまで連れて行っただろう。

「近くなんだよね？」  
勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルはすぐに「ああ」と頷く。ヴィクトルのこの第二のアパートは、特に様々なスポーツイベント会場への近さから選んだので、ここから歩いて行くのはすぐのはずだ。

「分かった」  
勇利は躊躇うようにそう言って、会話を続ければいいのか、練習に向かうべく家を出た方がいいのか、決めかねているように身じろぎする。沈黙を破ろうと、ヴィクトルは代わりに口を開く。

「それじゃ、また今晩？」  
ヴィクトルはそう尋ねる。会話の終わりを勇利に与え、同時に自分が一番気になっている質問をする。雪が止まったから、勇利にホテルの部屋を予約できなくさせていた要因もおそらくなくなっただろう。勇利はいつでもここに戻ってきてくれて大歓迎だ。ヴィクトルのこの家に泊まることが都合がいいなら、他の場所を探す理由はないだろうけれど、それでも勇利はここを去ることにするかもしれない。練習を終えて家に戻ってきたとき、勇利がここにいるかどうか、それとも勇利がいた痕跡がすべてなくなった、空っぽのアパートに戻ってくることになるのか、その答えを知りたかった。

嬉しいことに勇利は小さく一つ頷いて、小さな微笑みを返す。無言の挨拶の代わりに頭を一つ会釈して、くるりと振り向いてアパートの玄関を出て行く。ヴィクトルはその姿を見守り、それから寝室に戻って、練習着をまとめて荷物に詰める。その顔には微笑みが浮かんでいた。いつもなら夜遅くまでヴィクトルはスタジアムに残って、ヤコフに追い出されるまで練習を続けていたけれど、今日はどうしてか、いつもよりずっと早く練習を終える気がしていた。家に帰れば、待っている人がいるのだ。

 

 

* * *

 

 

polyroshan @ polyroshan · 50 分前

正直ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのファンと勝生勇利のファンにはマジ本気でうんざり。50メートル以内に近づかないでほしい

 

spacecritters @ spacecritters · 49 分前

@polyroshan あらあら、毒吐いちゃう？

 

polyroshan @ polyroshan · 47 分前

@spacecritters 毒吐きたくもなるわ！フィギュアスケートについて話そうとする途端にいつも誰かがこの二人の名前を出して割って入ってくるんだぜ

 

adelantis @ adelantis · 46 分前

@spacecritters ニキフォロフファンも勝生ファンも頭おかしいのばっかりだしね、二人はライバルだからとかなんとか言って自分たちが特別だと思ってるし、周りの誰も落ち着いて見させてくれない

  
icecreamcoffee @ icecreamcoffee · 43 分前

@adelantis 頭おかしいって???　JJガールに会ったこと、ある???

 

adelantis @ adelantis · 39 分前

@icecreamcoffee あるよ、ついでに言えばニキフォロフと勝生ファン合わせたよりもあっちの方がずっとマシ

 

porksmutlet @ porksmutlet · 36 分前

@adelantis JJは可哀想なくらい二人の真似してるけど絶対に近づけもしないね、スケート界の伝説には！下らない文句で時間を無駄にしてないで他にやること見つけたら？

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35 分前

@porksmutlet …本気で言ってる???

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35 分前

勝生は金を盗みくさったビッチ、ニキフォロフは中身のないカスカス、あのブリーチしすぎたブロンドみたいにね

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 35 分前

JJこそがフィギュアスケート界の真のキングだから！！

 

jaeger-babe @ jaeger-babe · 34 分前

@lucycamui JJのためなら死ねる

 

that-phony-person @ that-phony-person · 34 分前

@porksmutlet キングを侮辱するなんてどういう了見???

 

pvtdoughnuthole @ pvtdoughnuthole · 31 分前

勝生とニキフォロフのファンは頭おかしいから喧嘩と他のスケーターを馬鹿にすることしかしない

 

y3daner @ y3daner · 30 分前

@pvtdoughnuthole 分かるけどJJファンも結構やばいのいるよ

 

akiistuffs @ akiistuffs · 30 分前

@lucycamui 少しは黙ったら？推しを悪く言うのまじやめろ、黙らせてやんぞその口

 

LucyLeroy @ lucycamui · 30 分前

@akiistuffs やれるもんならやってみなクソ女

 

victory-for-vikturi @ victory-for-vikturi · 29 分前

はーいみんなそこまで、口論はやめて落ち着こうか。みんな同じスポーツのファンじゃない！

 

domokunrainbowkinz @ domokunrainbowkinz · 27 分前

ファン達には悪い面もあれば良い面もあるってことで、ここは収めようよ。時々私も自分がニキガールだってことが恥ずかしくなるような投稿を見かけるけど、でもそういうの、誰のファンだろうがそういうことはあるし見たこともあるし、みんなどっちもどっち

 

paladinquen @ paladinquen · 25 分前

@domokunrainbowkinz 言わせて貰うけど勝生ファンこそが最高だから。何だかんだ言って王者だからね

 

simplekitty @ simplekitty · 22 分前

@paladinquen は？違うね。ニキフォロフがリビングレジェンドって言われてるのに理由がないとでも？勝生はすぐに二位に蹴落とされるね、彼のいるべき場所に

 

enter21 @ enter21 · 20 分前

勝生ファンもニキフォロフファンも二位につけることが屈辱みたいに言ってるけど、それがどれだけ酷いことか分かってる？それとも本当にそんだけ馬鹿なの？

 

meissauniverse @ meissauniverse · 19 分前

これだけ二位の座を勝生とニキフォロフのファンが馬鹿にしてる中で、他のスケーターのファンでいることがどれだけ疲れるか分かる？！

 

vocaotome @ vocaotome · 16 分前

二位はすごいよみんな!!!! 銀メダルだよ？銀！金メダル以外は価値がないみたいなの本気でやめようよ

 

Rhya @ rhya13 · 14 分前

@vocaotome だよね、ニキフォロフと勝生のファンがどれだけお互いに1位と2位のことで毒吐き合ってそれより下の順位が全部ゴミも同然みたいに話される他のスケーターの気持ち考えずにはいられないよね

 

rogovich @ rogovich · 13 分前

@rhya13 他のスケーター達だけじゃないよ！勝生とニキフォロフ本人が聞いたらどう思うと思う？

 

rogovich @ rogovich · 10 分前

メダルを獲ったのに負けた！とか失敗した！とか言われりゃ、そりゃ二人とも金しか見なくなるよね！

 

yuurikatsuforov @ yuurikatsuforov · 8 分前

@rogovich ほんとだよね、ぶっちゃけ他のスケーター達よりも本人達の方に響いてるんじゃないの、これ。うちらが話してる人たちは実在するんだってこと、マジ忘れない方がいいと思うよ。実在する人間には心もあるし傷つくんだよ！

 

leafandluke @ leafandluke · 7 分前

勝生ファンとニキフォロフファンがもう少しマシだったらそもそもこんな問題は起きないのにね！

 

linneakou @ linneakou · 6 分前

JJファンが自分たちが世界一って顔で歩き回るのやめたらみんな平和に楽しめるんじゃない？

 

vanella96 @ vanella96 · 3 分前

みなジャコメッティファンになればいいんじゃない、そうしたらこの問題はなくなるよ #クリスに金メダルを

 

theladyofravenclaw @ theladyofravenclaw · 1 分前

みんな静かに黙ってこのスポーツそのものを観戦しなよ、そうすればフィギュアファン界も少しはゴミためみたいじゃなくなるんじゃないの、マジで

 

 

* * *

 

 

こんなに早く家に帰るのは不思議な気分だった。いち早く荷物を詰めてリンクを出ようとした時、確かにいくつかの訝しげな視線を感じたけれど、その全部をヴィクトルは無視する。ショルダーバッグを肩からかけて、建物の外に出る。そして家に着く頃には、夕暮れはまだほんの少し見え始めたくらいだった。

階段を上ってアパートの部屋のドアを押して開ける。わざわざ鍵は取り出さない。勇利が着いた時、一階の玄関の解錠番号はメッセージで伝えたけれど、勇利に貸せる入り口の鍵のスペアはなかったので、ヴィクトルは入り口の鍵を開けておくことにしたのだ。勇利が自分より先に帰ってきた時に、中に入れるように。

「勇利？」  
部屋の中に足を踏み込むと、小さく呼びかける。靴をつま先で蹴るように脱いで、この家の大部分を占めるリビングとキッチンに誰もいないことを確認する。

「マッカチン？」  
そう呼びかけるけれど、返事はない。いつもならマッカチンは飛び跳ねて玄関まで出てきてヴィクトルを迎える。けれど今のアパートは不気味なほど静かで空っぽだ。少し心配になって、ヴィクトルは数歩足を進め、振り向いてコートをドアの脇のハンガーラックに掛けようとする。そこで、マッカチンの首輪と、散歩用のリードが、ハンガーラックの上のいつもの場所にないことに気づく。突然合点がいく。

マッカチンのリードと首輪がないということは、きっと勇利がマッカチンを散歩に連れて行っているのだろう。あの二人は昨日すぐに仲良くなったし、マッカチンはいつも時間があれば散歩に連れて行ってほしいとせがむのだ。たいていヴィクトルは朝出かける前と昼休みに家に戻ってマッカチンを外に連れ出すけれど、今朝は寝坊してしまったし、そのせいで昼休みもリンクから離れられなかった。マッカチンはきっと外に出たくてたまらなくて、きっと勇利が帰ってきた時にせがんだのだろう。勇利がマッカチンを散歩に連れ出してくれて良かった、とヴィクトルは思った。悲しそうなマッカチンを見るのは嫌だったし、マッカチンと勇利が仲良くなるのは、そう考えるだけで胸の奥に温かさが広がるのだった。

奥の寝室まで足を進めると、ヴィクトルは練習の荷物を横に置いて、軽くシャワーを浴びる。そしてもう少し着心地のいい洋服に着替えてから、リビングに戻る。それ以上にあまりやることはなかった。普段はだいたい帰ってくるのが遅すぎて、何か食べて寝ることしか頭になかった。なので代わりにヴィクトルはソファに座って、携帯電話の画面を開く。

インスタグラムの写真をいくつかフリックして眺め、いくつか今日撮った写真を投稿する。それからツイッターに画面を切り替えて、いくつかのファンのコメントに返事をし、更にいくつかの投稿を読む。暫くしてヴィクトルは眺め続けるのを諦めて、インスタグラムに戻り、ほとんど自動的にピチット・チュラノンのアカウントを開く。

一番上の写真は、勇利と友人である彼のものだった。二人は空港にいて、それぞれの大会に出発する直前に撮られたもののようだ。二人は肩を組んでいて、画面に収まるように頬をくっつけ合っている。ピチットは眩しいほどの笑顔をカメラに向けていて、勇利の目元にも笑顔で皺が寄っている。勇利はとても嬉しそうに、幸せそうに見えた。ヴィクトルの家に来てから見せている、どこか躊躇いがちな、緊張した様子とは違う。胸の奥がチクリと痛む。自分は勇利をこんな風に自由で幸せそうな笑顔にさせることはできないし、これからもきっとできないのだろう。ヴィクトルの前で笑ったことはあったし、笑顔を見せてくれたこともあったけれど、それでも勇利は、決して超えることのできない何枚もの壁で自分自身を覆っていて、何層にも渡る謎と困惑に包まれていて、ヴィクトルはもうきっとその謎を解くことができないのだと、諦めるしかないのだった。

ここに勇利が一緒にいてくれるのは嬉しくて、大好きだったけれど、同時にほろ苦くもあった。ほんの僅かな、勇利が永遠に自分の人生の一部になったらどんな感じなのかという感覚、けれどその感覚だけ。それ以上求めてしまうことを、ヴィクトルは自分自身に許さない。もう手に入れることはできないのだと、受け入れたのだから。

ギイッと静かな音がして、玄関のドアが開いたことに気づく。顔を上げると、勇利が部屋に入ってくる。隣でマッカチンが飛び跳ねている。勇利は下を向いていて、ドアの側にぴったりと寄って部屋に入ってくる。不安そうに下唇を噛んでいる。

「ああ、おかえり」  
ヴィクトルは明るく言って、さっきまでの考えを振り払い、思いがけない昨夜からの客人を迎える。  
「良い散歩だったかい？」

マッカチンは嬉しそうに吠える。疲れた様子だったけれど満足そうで、ソファに飛び乗ってヴィクトルの隣に座る。マッカチンの表情に笑いながら、ヴィクトルは耳の後ろを挨拶代わりに掻いてやる。

「ごめんなさい」  
勇利はそう口走って、ヴィクトルは驚いて顔を上げる。勇利はまだドアの側に立っていて、コートと靴は脱いでいた。分厚いコートなしの薄い練習着だけになると、何だか小さく見えた。片方の腕が身体に巻き付くようにもう片方を掴んでいて、指がぎゅっと深く肌に食い込んでいる。

「帰りを待つべきだった。でもマッカチンは本当に散歩に行きたがってて、だけどもう絶対にしない本当にごめん！」

最後の方を全部まとめて一気に口走って、勇利はまた目を逸らす。酷く狼狽しているようだった。ヴィクトルは面食らう。勇利はむしろ、マッカチンを散歩に連れて行くというこちらの頼みを聞いてくれたようなものなのだ。勇利とマッカチンが仲良くなっているのを見るのは嬉しかった。勇利がこの家にいてくれることは嬉しかったけれど、もしマッカチンが勇利のことを気に入っていなかったら、色々大惨事を引き起こしていただろう。勇利もマッカチンを好きになって、マッカチンも勇利を好きになったこの状況は、ヴィクトルが望む全てだった。

「心配いらないよ、勇利」  
ヴィクトルは安心させるように言う。自分が少しも怒っていないということを、ちゃんと勇利に分かってもらいたかった。勇利の目はちらりと上に向いて、こちらを見つめる視線は一縷の望みをかけているようだった。  
「君がマッカチンを散歩に連れて行ってくれて良かった。今日はなかなかリンクから解放してもらえなくてね。マッカチンは家の中にずっと閉じ込められているのを嫌がるんだ。帰ってきて首輪とリードがなかったから、きっと散歩だろうって分かった。リードさえ離さなければ大丈夫だよ。マッカチンは時々車通りの多いところで飛び出したがる癖があるからね」

「え、あ、うん」  
勇利はおずおずと返事する。背中がドアにぶつかりそうなくらい、まだ部屋の反対側の遠くに立っている。まるで勇利の躊躇いに気づいたように、マッカチンはソファから飛び降りると勇利のところへ戻る。悪戯っぽく、軽く頭を勇利の太腿にぶつけると、くるりと勇利の脚の周りを回って、勇利を部屋の内側の方へとゆっくり押し出す。

「君のこと、かなり気に入ったみたいだ」  
ヴィクトルは笑顔でそう言うと、勇利もようやく微笑みを返す。緊張した肩の力が少しだけ解ける。手を下に伸ばして、勇利は愛情を込めてマッカチンの頭を撫でると、マッカチンも嬉しそうに息を吐く。

マッカチンは今までの誰よりもすぐに勇利のことが気に入ったようで、一緒に居る一人と一匹を眺めるヴィクトルは顔に笑みが広がるのが止められない。勇利もごく自然にマッカチンと触れあっていて、マッカチンと居る時の勇利はいつもよりずっと幸せそうだった。突然、勇利が日本で待っている自分の犬について話したことを思い出す。デトロイトで練習している時は、さぞや自分の犬のことが恋しいのだろう。マッカチンが側にいなかったら、自分はどうなってしまうか、ヴィクトルには想像もつかなかった。

座ったまま身じろぎして、急に鋭い空腹感を覚える。窓の外をちらりと見て、もうどれくらい遅い時間になっているのかに気づく。勇利も何も食べていないのだろうし、ちょうどいい時間だった。

長く座りすぎて痛くなった背中を少し伸ばしながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の方に向き直って口を開く。

「何が食べたい？」  
そう尋ねると、勇利は少し驚いたような顔になる。まるでそれが予期しない質問であるかのように。

「あまり家に食べ物がないんだ。俺はあまり料理をしないし」  
そう説明を加える。  
「でも、君もお腹が減ってたら何か出前を取ろう」

「あ、ぼ、僕はじゃあ何でも同じもので」  
勇利はつっかえながらそう答える。まだヴィクトルからの質問に面食らっている様子だった。きっと返ってくる返事はそれだけだろうとヴィクトルは察して、電話を持ち上げていつもの番号をタップする。

数秒して退屈そうな従業員の声が電話越しに響いて、注文は何かと尋ねてくる。出前もしてくれる地元の店で、何度も使ったことがある。けれど女性従業員がそう尋ねてきた瞬間、ヴィクトルは固まる。いつもの注文内容が口に出かかっていた。でもいつもの内容ではダメだ。勇利がここにいるのだから、少なくとも注文は二人分。そして勇利が好きそうなものにしないといけない。けれどヴィクトルは勇利の好きそうな食べ物が何か見当も付かなかった。カツ丼が好きだということは知っていたけれど、この店では売っていない。

自分のパニックを隠すように、勇利が好きかもしれないものをメニューの片っ端から早口で並べ立てていって、全額いつもの支払い方法で払う。いつも注文する量の4倍くらいはあったけれど、それでも勇利が食べられないものを注文するよりマシだ。

注文を終えるとヴィクトルは電話を切って、勇利の方に向き直る。勇利はじっとヴィクトルの方を見ていて、それがどうしてなのか理解するのには数秒かかった。ヴィクトルは自分の母語を話していたのだった。母国に帰ってくると習慣で自然にそうなる。自分が言っていることは勇利にはきっと全然理解できなかっただろう。

「ここから数ブロック先にある近所の店で、結構美味しいんだ」  
ヴィクトルはそう説明して、勇利の表情が理解を示すものに変わるのを見つめる。勇利はまだドアの側に立っていたけれど、ヴィクトルが見つめていると勇利の視線はヴィクトルが足を投げ出して寝そべっているソファの方をちらちらと見ている。

恥ずかしさに少しだけ赤くなりながら、ヴィクトルは足を下ろしてソファに空間を作る。好きなだけこのソファの上で寝転がるのになれてしまっていて、勇利の座る場所を空けてあげないといけないことをすっかり忘れていた。

本当のことを言えば、ぴったりと隣に座って抱きしめたかった。あるいは、膝の上でも。もし勇利が求めるものが、いつものようにそこから先へ進むことだけだったとしても。ヴィクトルが求めるように、ただ一緒に側にいるだけではなくて。けれど勇利はそうせず、ソファの一番反対側の端に躊躇いがちにちょこんと座って、できるだけヴィクトルとの間に距離を取ろうとしているようだった。

どうやら勇利はまだ距離を置いていたいようだった。ヴィクトルには何も求めずに。最後に二人で過ごした夜は、勇利はヴィクトルの側で満足そうに見えたから、自分たちの間にはそういう流れができたのだと、ヴィクトルは勝手に思っていた。勇利が自分に求めることは寝ることだけなのだと、その事実を受け入れたから、この流れは暫く続くのだろうと思っていた。自分が求めるような、本物の親密感ではなかったけれど、それしか得られないのならば、たとえそれでも欲しかった。

けれど今、勇利は意図的に距離を置いているように見えて、ヴィクトルはそのことを追求しないことにした。代わりに自分もソファの反対側の方に詰めて、勇利の座れる場所を広くする。もし勇利が求めるものが距離だとしたら、ヴィクトルはそれを提供するまでだ。例え自分の方は親密さを求めていたとしても。最初の夜の惨憺たる会話の後、ヴィクトルは少しでも勇利が自分に強制されていると思わせるような態度は取りたくなかった。雨風を凌ぐ空間を提供してもらう代償として、ヴィクトルの欲望に応えなければいけないなどと思わせてしまうような態度は。これが借りだなどと思って欲しくなかった。ヴィクトルは喜んで提供しているのだから。

「いくつか違うものを注文したから、君の口に合うものがあるといいんだけど」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って、二人の間に降りた気まずい空気を払おうとする。

「ありがとう」  
ソファの反対側の端に座ったままの勇利は答える。その声にもまだ躊躇いが残る。すぐに勇利は顔を上げて、小さな微笑みを見せると、また視線を逸らして、身じろぎする。

食事が届くまでそう時間はかからず、ヴィクトルは配達人を出迎えに玄関へ向かう。箱の山を受け取りながら、頷いて感謝の言葉を一言二言交わす。振り向いて家の中を見ると、勇利はもうキッチンにいて、皿や食器を準備していた。二人分の揃った食器を、向かい合わせに並べている。

勇利は片側の席に座って、ヴィクトルも反対側に座る。箱に入った食事を並べて、食べ始めると、勇利もすぐにヴィクトルに倣う。勇利が最初の一口を口にする、ヴィクトルは緊張しながら見つめる。どうやらロシア料理は勇利の口に合ったらしく、勇利はうん、と嬉しそうな音を出して、それから勢いよく急いで食べ始める。その日の練習で使い果たしたエネルギーを補充するかのように。

「どう、口に合うかな？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねて、勇利は頷く。口の中は料理でいっぱいで、満足そうだった。急いで口の中のものを飲み込むと、ヴィクトルに向かって笑いかけて、それからまた皿に頭を突っ込む勢いで食事に戻る。

それから、二人は沈黙の中で食事を続けた。けれど、ヴィクトルは勇利が食事の間ちらちらとこちらに視線を投げるのに気づいていた。何度かその視線は、何か言おうとしているかのように、ヴィクトルに留まったけれど、そのたびにすぐに視線が下を向く。

そうして、ヴィクトルが一番予想しなかった瞬間に、勇利は話し出す。

「今日の練習はどうだった？」  
勇利はそう尋ね、ヴィクトルは少しリラックスする。会話が生まれたことが嬉しかった。

「良かったよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返す。口の中をいっぱいにしていた料理を飲み込むと、悲しげに勇利に向かって微笑む。  
「遅刻したからヤコフに怒られてね。まあもう俺がヤコフの言うことをきかないのはいつものことだし、ヤコフも諦めているみたいだけど」

皆の練習が始まって数時間後にヴィクトルがのんびりとスタジアムに現れ、ヤコフは怒り心頭だったけれど、ヴィクトルは簡単にその雷をやり過ごした。練習に遅刻するよりも酷いことをやらかしたことだってあるし、ヴィクトルがきちんとした門弟であることなんてヤコフはもう期待していない。

「ヤコフは俺にとって一番のコーチだけど、それでも俺はあまり言うことを聞かないんだ」  
ヴィクトルは考え込むようにそう付け加える。ヤコフは、ヴィクトルに自分自身を表現することを許した最初のコーチで、今のヴィクトルを形作ったコーチでもあった。どんな期待にも縛られないスケーターとしてのヴィクトルを。自分とヤコフはよく意見が食い違うけれど、少なくともヤコフは怒るべき時を分かっている。

「俺はスケートが好きだけど、俺のやりたいように滑りたい。ヤコフの命令を聞いてるとなかなかそうはいかなくてね」  
ヴィクトルはそう締めくくって、勇利はどこかぼんやりと、けれどあまり納得はしていないような表情で、頷く。

「それで、君の方はどうだった？勇利」  
二人の間に沈黙が降りると、途切れてしまった会話を続けようとヴィクトルは口を開く。  
「俺はずっとヤコフの下で練習をしてきた。君がチェレスティーノの下で練習してきたのと同じようにね。でも、その前は？どうしてスケートをしたいと思ったんだい？」

勇利の人生について、ヴィクトルはほとんど何も知らなかったから、ここでようやく尋ねられる。ちょうどいいタイミングだ。お互いに中立でいられる場所にいて、身構えるような壁が下ろされている今は。勇利はまだ少し躊躇いがちで緊張しているようだったけれど、それでも質問をしてみる価値はあるだろう。

一秒ほどの間、もしかしたら勇利は返事をしないかもしれないとヴィクトルは思った。ヴィクトルの言葉に、勇利の表情が考え込むものに代わり、フォークを指の間でくるくる回して、考える。そしてようやく、口を開く。

「小さい頃、僕はバレエを習ってた」  
勇利はそう話し始め、ヴィクトルの背筋が伸びる。真剣に耳を傾ける。  
「バレエを習うのは好きで、それで先生がフィギュアスケートのファンだったんだ。一度やってみるといいって勧められて、それで……」  
勇利は僅かに肩をすくめて、自分の方を軽く示す。  
「って感じかな」

「どうしてバレエを続けなかったの？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利が話し続けてくれますようにと願いながら。勇利について知りたい。勇利に、もっと自分のことについて話し続けてほしい。ヴィクトルは永遠に聞いていられるだろう。  
「どうしてスケートに変えた？」

頭の遠くの方で、もし勇利が本格的にこの道に進もうと思わなければ、どれだけ違っていただろうかとヴィクトルは思う。別の世界で、勇利はもしかしたらずっとバレエを続けていたかもしれないし、また別の何かに心を奪われていたかもしれない。ヴィクトルはスケートを滑って滑り続けて、スケートが空っぽに感じるまで滑り続けて、それでも誰も何も、人生に光をもたらしてくれる者のいない世界。

その思考を急いで振り払う。何かが、勇利をスケートを続けさせることに成功したのだ。競技者としてスケートを続けると。そのことが、ヴィクトルの人生をも変えたのだ。何であれ、それは勇利をヴィクトルの元へ連れてきてくれた。

「スケートの方が楽しかったのかな」  
勇利は肩をすくめる。視線が一瞬だけちらりと逸らされて、ヴィクトルに戻る。  
「スケートをする友達が出来て、その友達がもっと出来るって励ましてくれたんだ。それで、どんどん練習にのめり込んでいって、もっとリンクで過ごすようになって。何だろうね。氷の上が好きになっちゃったんだ」

「分かるよ、その感じ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返す。柔らかい笑みが浮かんでいるのが分かる。創造性を失い始める前、勝利が同じ事の繰り返しだと感じるようになる前、そして勇利が自分の人生に現れて、全てを変えてしまう前に、自分も氷上を愛したのだ。まだ子供だったあの時、凍った水面に足を踏み出して、まるで飛んでいるような気分だった。今までに感じたことのない方法で、自由になれた。氷に魂を売り払って、決して後ろを振り返らなかった。

勇利と自分は、そういう意味では似たもの同士だ。氷に全てを捧げる人生がどんなものか、理解している人間は少ない。背筋を震わせる観客の声援や、氷の上を踊りながら感じる、ブレードが滑らかな表面を切り裂くように滑っていく感覚。それはとてつもなく最高の感覚で、自分たちだけのものなのだ。

そう考えながら遠くへ向いていた視線の焦点をヴィクトルは勇利に戻すと、勇利は少し頬を赤らめて目を逸らす。その後二人は口を開かなかったけれど、今回はどうしてか、沈黙が気にならなかった。のし掛かってくるようなものではなくて、今までに感じたことのないような、心地良い沈黙だった。

二人とも食べられる限り料理を食べきって食事を終え、テーブルの上を片付ける。ヴィクトルはマッカチンの皿にドッグフードを用意するためにテーブルを離れ、勇利は食洗機に食器を並べ、スイッチをオンにする。ヴィクトルが立ち上がると、勇利は空箱を、ヴィクトルに手を出す時間を与えずゴミ箱に捨てて片付けているところだった。誰かと一緒に食事をするのも、片付けを分担するのも、何だか心地が良かった。勇利は遠慮がちな客人だけれど、それでも色々と手伝ってくれる。夕刻が深くなり、沈黙が辺りを満たしていく間、ヴィクトルはほとんど時間の経過を感じなかった。

片付けが終わると、勇利はあくびをして、まだ隈の残る目を擦る。勇利がロシアに到着してからまだ一日しか経っていなくて、まだ時差ボケが重くのしかかっているようだった。すぐに勇利は寝室へ入ると、静かな音をカチリと立ててドアが閉まる。

ヴィクトルにとっては就寝にはまだ早い時間だったので、もう数時間リビングで時間を過ごすことにする。本をぱらぱらめくっていると、疲労がじわじわと思考に侵入してくるのを感じる。あくびをしてヴィクトルは座っていたところから立ち上がると、寝室のドアの方へ向かう。ドアの前に立って軽くノックをするうけれど、返事はない。勇利はもう寝てしまったようだ。

できるだけ静かに、ヴィクトルはドアの隙間から部屋に入る。勇利はもうベッドに横になっていて、眼鏡が昨夜と同じようにナイトスタンドに置かれている。丸くなって眠っている勇利の手は顔の側に寄せられている。表情は安らかで、ヴィクトルの背中越しに差し込んでくる隣の明かりの金色で彩られていた。

静かにヴィクトルはドアを閉じて、部屋の反対側へ向かう。普段あまり使わない寝間着に急いで着替えると、ベッドの方に戻る。なるべく隣で眠っている勇利を起こさないように優しくベッドに腰掛ける。勇利は小さく息をついて寝返りをうって、無意識にヴィクトルの温かさの方へ身体を傾ける。

ヴィクトルがそれ以上近づいてこないと分かると、勇利は再び寝返りを打って、今度は毛布の中に埋もれるように、しっかりと全身を包みこむ。その姿にヴィクトルは笑いそうになった。しがみつける温もりがないと分かると、温かい毛布の中に全身を包もうと丸まるその姿。

上の方の一枚を軽く引っ張って、ヴィクトルは自分が使う分の毛布だけを取り戻し、ベッドに完全に横たわる。脇を下にして横を向いて、眠っている勇利の方を向く。衝動的にヴィクトルは手を伸ばす。自分で自分を止められないまま、勇利の手とその肌の温かさに触れる。手の甲で軽く勇利の頬を撫で、そうするとその顔に僅かな微笑みが浮かぶのを見つめる。勇利は触れたところに頬を少し押しつけるようにして、ヴィクトルはもう少しの間だけ、自分の手がそこに触れることを許し、それから、手を離す。

これは自分に対する甘やかしだったし、やってはいけない、考えることも許されない類いの行為だった。勇利は客人で、今のところはそれ以外の何者でもない。もしかしたらこの先どこかの時点で勇利はまたヴィクトルと寝たいと思うかもしれないし、もしそうなったら自分は喜んですぐに応じるだろう。けれど、夜の闇の中での愛情に溢れる優しい触れ合いなんて、決して手に入れられないものなのだ。自分の心を守るために、自分はもう壁を作り始めていた。これ以上勇利を求めないように。ヴィクトルにはこれを手に入れることはできないと、勇利ははっきりと示したのだから。こんな風に勇利に触れてしまえば、現実を受け入れるのがもっと辛くなるだけだった。

ヴィクトルの手が頬から離れると、隣で眠る勇利の顔からは微笑みは消えて、ぐっすりと眠ったまま、もっと深く毛布の中に潜り込む。数分の間、ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。そしてようやく目を閉じて、勇利と同じように眠りに落ちる。

 

 

* * *

 

  

**whalefairyfandom12**

ヴィク勇こそ最高のカプ、同意ならリブログ

#勝生勇利　#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ 　#フィギュアスケート 　#ヴィク勇

9,483 リアクション

 

**embersofamber**

絶対にありえないし意味分かんないけどあったら面白くて自分だけが勝手にめっちゃ推してるカプってあるよね?? 私にとっては勝生xジャコメッティ

#勝生勇利 　#クリストフ・ジャコメッティ　#フィギュアスケート　#カプ名何だろう　#勝メッティ???　#クリ勇???　#何でも良いけど好き

247 リアクション

 

**worldofcopperwings**

クリスxヴィクトルこそ愛、クリスxヴィクトルこそ人生

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ　#クリストフ・ジャコメッティ　#ニキメッティ

1,389 リアクション

 

**getawaymachine**

明らかにヴィク勇が最高のカプでしょ。二人の間には最高のケミストリーがあるし、めっちゃいい物語になるし、嫌う理由なんてある???

#勝生勇利　#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロ　#フィギュアスケート　#ヴィク勇　#二人がお互いを嫌い合ってるって話はどうでもいいの、それでもあの二人が最高だから

7,924 リアクション

 

**cryingoverspilledvodka**

ここの全員馬鹿だね。勇利の一番近くにいるのは明らかにピチットだよ。ニキフォロフなんか近づけないくらいような繋がりを持ってる。ピチットの方が勇利をちゃんと理解してる。人間として、スケーターとして　#ピチ勇が正義

#勝生勇利　#ピチット・チュラノン　#ピチ勇　#ピチ勇こそ明らかに最高だし一番現実的でしょ　#っていうか勇利が他の人と一緒にいるの見たい人なんているの???

1,032 リアクション

 

**victuri-4-ever**

俺たちの推しが一挙に見れるグランプリファイナルが楽しみな人集まれ-------------!!!

#勝生勇利 #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュアスケート #GPF #ヴィク勇

1,782 リアクション

 

**maracate**

カプ論争はいったん落ち着こうぜ、去年の論争を繰り返したくないでしょ

#フィギュアスケート #ピチ勇 #ヴィク勇 #ニキメッティ

907 リアクション

 

Yuuri_Chulanont.gif

**fey-knight**

ピチットのインスタビデオより、ピチ勇最高の瞬間 <3

#ピチット・チュラノン　#勝生勇利　#ピチ勇

2,592 リアクション

 

Viktuuri2.jpg

**5tarfruit**

フィギュアスケート界ヘイトカップルのコラ作ったお！

#勝生勇利　#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ　#ヴィク勇

3,928 リアクション

 

**ニキメッティが現実である根拠**

フィギュアスケートファン界の多くの部分が、今「ヴィク勇」支持の人たちに占拠されてるのは知っている。でも、ヴィクトルxクリスが本当に現実だっていう根拠（しかもかなり沢山）があるって事実を忘れないで。…

_もっと読む_

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #クリストフ・ジャコメッティ #ニキメッティ

457 リアクション

 

 

* * *

 

 

ヴィクトルが翌朝目覚めた時、隣には誰もいなかった。急いで携帯電話に手を伸ばし、画面をタップして開き、時間を確認する。もうだいぶ遅かった。昨日ほどではないけれど、自分にとって遅い時間であることに変わりはない。いつもなら数時間前に起きているはずだけれど、ベッドの片側から絶対に離れまいとしながら眠ったせいか熟睡できず、また寝過ごしてしまったようだった。

部屋の反対側に目をやると、勇利のスーツケースがそこにまだあるのが確認できた。とはいえ勇利自身の姿はない。勇利が眠っていたベッドの反対側も、もう冷たくなりつつある。なんとかベッドから起き上がって降りると、ドアから頭だけ突き出してリビングを確認するけれど、そこにも勇利の姿はない。マッカチンが幸せそうにソファの上に寝そべっているだけだ。勇利はきっと練習に出かけたのだろう。

今すぐにリンクに行かなければいけないほど遅い時間ではなかったから、ヴィクトルはランニングウェアに着替えてマッカチンにリードをつけると、一人と一匹の息が上がり始めるまで、いつもの散歩コースを走っていく。家に戻ってくると急いでシャワーを浴びて、練習着やスケート靴の荷物をまとめ、今日の練習の準備を整える。今シーズンの間モスクワに滞在するのはこれが最後だろう。明日はファイナル前に与えられた最後の練習日で、ヤコフはギオルギーの特訓に集中するため、他のスケーター達には一日休みを言い渡していた。

雪はようやく本格的に融け始めていて、道に張っていた氷が薄くなり、道も歩きやすくなって、リンクに向かうのもずっと楽だった。前日と同じように、練習が終わるとすぐにヴィクトルは早めにリンクを出る。リンクメイト達に挨拶をして、できるだけ急いで家に帰る。

家に着くとヴィクトルは静かにドアを押して開ける。何が待ち受けているのかは分からない。勇利はもしかしたらマッカチンをまた散歩に連れて行っているかもしれないし、まだ練習から帰ってきていないかもしれない。それか、もう出て行ってしまったかもしれない。この状況がどれだけ脆く崩れやすいか、ヴィクトルにはよく分かっていた。勇利は自分と寝ることに全く興味を示さず、ヴィクトルの家に滞在するとなってからはずっと遠慮がちに振る舞っている。ヴィクトルは勇利が居てくれることが嬉しかった。すごく嬉しかった。けれど、さすがのヴィクトルでも、自分たちが二人ともこういった日常生活の空間でお互いにどうやって振る舞ったら良いか分からないまま、なんとなく慎重になっていることには気づいていた。勇利はいつでも別の滞在先を見つけてここを出て行くかもしれない。

ドアが開いてすぐに、勇利がまだ出て行っていないことにヴィクトルは気づく。少なくとも今はまだ。部屋の中には静かな会話をする声が低く満ちていて、勇利の声と電話のスピーカーから響く小さな声が入り交じる。

会話に響く言葉は、ヴィクトルの耳には理解できなかった。勇利が最後に日本語を話した時と比べれば、ヴィクトルの日本語も少しは上達していたかもしれないけれど、それでも勇利と電話の相手が交わしている速いスピードでやりとりされる会話を聞いて理解するには全然足りない。まだ簡単なフレーズがいくつか分かるようになったくらいだった。

言葉は勇利の口から水のようにあふれ出して、その響きはどこか厳しく、けれどどこか柔らかい。アメリカで何年も過ごしているから、勇利はほぼ完璧な、自分のよりもずっと上手な英語を話すけれど、母国語で話す勇利はずっとリラックスしているように見えた。躊躇うことなく、間を置かず、音がくるくると空中を舞う。何を話しているか分からなくても、ヴィクトルはその音に聞き惚れた。勇利が話すその姿に見とれながら。英語を話している勇利とはどこか違って、心が高鳴る。

と、そこでヴィクトルはまだ自分がドアを半開きにしたまま、部屋に入りかけたまま立ち止まっていることに気づく。アパートの室内の熱がどんどん外に逃げていく。部屋の反対側の勇利は、ヴィクトルにも分かる僅かなフレーズの一つであるお礼を告げる言葉を発して、それから名前のように聞こえる言葉を口にする。部屋の中に入りきって、ヴィクトルはドアを閉める。閉まるドアは音を立てて、その音に勇利がハッと視線を上げ、振り向く姿を見つめる。

勇利の膝の上に心地良く頭を乗せていたマッカチンも、その音に顔を上げる。大きな声で元気よく一つ吠えて、マッカチンは部屋を勢いよく突っ切ってくる。ヴィクトルは笑顔でマッカチンを出迎え、愛情をこめて耳の後ろを掻いてやり、ジャケットと靴を脱いで片付ける。そうしている間、勇利が最後の言葉をいくつか告げて、電話を終えるのが聞こえる。通話を終えると、携帯電話をポケットにしまう。

「誰と電話していたんだい？」  
好奇心を見せながらヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「姉だよ」  
勇利はそう返して、その言葉と共に、口の両端に微笑みが浮かぶ。

部屋の中に歩いて入りながら、もっと電話のことについて尋ねようとした瞬間、突然何かの匂いがヴィクトルの鼻をくすぐる。ふわりとキッチンの方から、どこか覚えのあって懐かしい、けれどここでそれに出会うとは全く予想もしなかった類いの匂いが漂ってくる。匂いの元がどこか確かめようと急いで辺りを見回すと、ほとんど使ったことのないコンロの上に鍋がかけられていて、なにかがぐつぐつ煮えている。静かに泡を立てて、部屋中にその料理の匂いが立ちこめている。

「料理をしたんだ」  
勇利はそう言いながら両手をテーブルについて急いで立ち上がる。両手はまるでテーブルの表面を握りしめるように力が入っている。  
「昨日の夕食、払ってもらっちゃったし、それに僕をここに泊めてくれているから、ありがとうって言いたくて、お返しに何か出来ればと思って……それで……」

勇利はそこで黙る。言葉が途切れて、アパートの温かさで僅かに赤くなっていた頬がますます赤くなる。ヴィクトルはただ見つめるだけだった。喉の奥に何かが詰まってきている。

たった数分前までヴィクトルは、勇利がいかに遠慮がちに振る舞っているか、日常生活の空間という新しい状況で、どうやって振る舞ったらいいかも、どうやったらうまくやっていけるかも分からないまま、それにに慣れようとしている自分たちの間にどれほど距離があるか、考えていた。けれど今、ヴィクトルは家に帰ってきたら、勇利が自分のために料理をしてくれている。

昨日の自分みたいに料理を注文したんじゃない。わざわざ、料理を作ってくれたのだ。材料が入っていたと思しき容器が横には綺麗に並んでいて、片付けの準備も出来ている。水切り台の上には、洗いたての食器がかけてある。最後に手料理を食べたのなんて、もうずっとずっと前のことだった。もうずっと、レストランの食事や、どうしても我慢できない時は出来合いの惣菜ばかり食べていた。

必要のないことだったけれど、同時に完璧だった。客人は勇利の方で、本当にこんなことをわざわざしてくれる必要などないのだ。それでも勇利はしてくれた。ただ、ヴィクトルのために。

「食べなくてもいいから」  
ヴィクトルが黙ってしまったのに気づき、勇利は急いでそう付け加える。テーブルから離れた両手はぎゅっとお互いに絡み合うように握りしめられて、爪が肌に食い込んでいる。

「そんな、食べるよ！」  
頭をいっぱいにしていた思考を振り払ってヴィクトルは叫ぶ。勇利が自分たち二人のために作ってくれた料理を食べないなんて選択肢は、この地球上にはありえない。たとえ食べたその結果その味が史上最悪だったとしても。勇利がわざわざ親切に手をかけて作ってくれたものなのだ。それが一番大切だった。  
「とても美味しそうな匂いだ、勇利。ありがとう」

最後の言葉をはっきりと重く発音して、心からそう思っていることを勇利に伝えようとする。どうやらそれは伝わったようで、勇利の身体から少しだけ力が抜けて、小さな微笑みが戻ってくる。ヴィクトルは近づいて、大きく鼻から息を吸う。

「何を作ったんだい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、その匂いが何なのか当てようとする。懐かしい、すごく懐かしい匂いで、同時に全く新しいような気がした。  
「なんだか知ってる匂いだなあ」

「ボルシチだよ」  
勇利はそう返事をして、ヴィクトルの隣に立つ。近いけれど、触れない距離。  
「前に教えてくれたから。大会が終わってロシアに帰るといつも食べるって。故郷の味だけど、自分では料理できないって。あんたが好きな料理とか他に知らなかったし、ファイナル進出も決定してるし、とか、だからまあそれでその、食べられたらいいかなと思ったんだ」

その言葉にヴィクトルは再び衝撃を受ける。どうやら今夜はそういうことがよくある夜らしい。

もう一年以上も前に交わした会話だった。まだお互いに身構えて様子を伺っている時、ほんの少しだけ話したことだった。まだ勇利が怪我からの痛みに耐えていた頃。ヴィクトルは罪悪感でいっぱいで、勇利に近づくまいと決めた決心が徐々に崩れ始めていた頃。ボルシチは一番好きな料理ではなかったけれど、最も故郷を思い出す味だった。ロシアから離れている間どうしようもなくホームシックになる時、自分を安心させてくれる料理だった。

それを勇利は覚えていてくれた。覚えていてくれて、作ろうと思ってくれて、ヴィクトルのために作ってくれたのだ。ヴィクトルが好きな料理だと勇利が知っているであろうたった一つの料理を。ここに泊めて貰っていることに対する礼かもしれないし、ただ優しくしてくれているだけかもしれないけれど、それでも、ヴィクトルのために何かをするというだけの意図で、作ってくれた。ヴィクトルを喜ばせるために。

「覚えてたのかい？」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って、その声は少しつっかえて響く。自分はあの会話を覚えている。もちろん覚えていない訳がない。勇利と過ごした時間の全てを覚えている。けれど勇利も同じように覚えていてくれたなんて、思いもしなかった。勇利に何も得るものがなくて、ベッドで過ごさなかった時間さえも、覚えていてくれたなんて。ヴィクトルが自分について話したことを、そんなに細かく覚えていてくれたなんて。

「うん」  
勇利はまるで、それが世界で一番当たり前のことのような口ぶりで頷いた。そして急いで付け足す。  
「多分まともな味はしないと思う、僕も初めて作ったし。それに僕はロシア語が分からないから、正しい材料を買ってこられたかどうかも怪しい。だから、食べたくなかったら食べなくていいよ」

全部一息で言って、勇利は再び自信のなさそうな様子に戻る。まるでヴィクトルが断るという可能性が少しでもあるかのように。その可能性は考えるだけで笑えてきそうだ。

「大丈夫、美味しいに決まってるよ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利にそう言って、安心させるような笑顔を浮かべ、それに対して勇利の身体から緊張が抜けるのを見つめる。勇利の髪はコンロからの熱で少しくしゃっとなっていて、頬は温かさに赤くなっている。携帯電話を出して写真を撮って、この瞬間を永遠に閉じ込めておきたくなる。

その瞬間、狙ったかのように自分の胃が空腹を鳴らす。一日の厳しい練習の後、どれだけ腹が減っていたかを、料理の匂いが思い出させる。

「いつになったら食べてもいいかな？」  
尋ねると、勇利は再び携帯電話を取りだし、画面を見る。

「多分、今頃かな」  
勇利は答える。  
「お腹空いてる？」

「もう、ぺこぺこだよ！」  
ヴィクトルは大きな笑顔を浮かべる。昨日の勇利の食べっぷりを思い出すと、きっと勇利もお腹が空いているんだろうとヴィクトルは思う。氷の上で凄まじく体力を使った後、家に帰ってきての最優先事項はいつだって食事だった。カロリーに気をつけなければいけないとしても、それは変わらない。  
「丸一日練習した後は、いつもこうなんだ」

勇利はそれに対して声を上げて笑う。その音は明るくて、音楽のようだ。勇利は同意を示して頷く。勇利はくるりとキッチンの方に向くと、引き出しを開けて中からスプーンやフォークを2セットずつ取り出してくる。ヴィクトルもそれにならい、二つの大きめのスープ皿と鍋敷きを取り出して、勇利が大きな鍋をテーブルの真ん中に置くのを見つめる。ほとんど使わない調理器具の仕舞い場所を思い出しながら、なんとかヴィクトルはカウンターの棚の中からおたまを探し出して、それぞれのスープ皿にたっぷりとボルシチをよそう。

スプーンを掴むとヴィクトルはたっぷりとボルシチをすくって大きく一口含む。勇利の視線がじっと注がれているのを意識しながら。すぐに懐かしい味が舌に届く。食べ慣れた味によく似ていて、それでいてどこか違っている。どこか独特で、どこか勇利らしさが混ざっている、故郷の伝統の味。心地良くて、それでいてわくわくする味。

「美味しい！」  
思わずヴィクトルは叫ぶ。あまりに興奮しすぎて、勇利の前では英語で話すようにしていたのも一瞬忘れてしまう。急いでヴィクトルは間違いを正すべく二人の共通言語で言い直す。  
「勇利、これすごく美味しいよ！」

勇利はこの料理を作ったことがないと言っていたけれど、素晴らしい再現度だった。見慣れないレシピに対するおそらくほんの少しの躊躇いが、僅かにレシピから外れて料理に勇利らしさを与えている。ヴィクトルの賞賛に勇利は大きな笑顔を浮かべて、その言葉に頬を少しだけ赤くしながら、勇利も大きく一口ボルシチを口にする。

「どうだい？」  
ヴィクトルは熱心に尋ねる。勇利は口の中のものを飲み込むと、数秒考え込むような表情になって、それから口を開く。

「なんか……不思議な感じ」  
そう答えながら、舌がちらりと出て唇に僅かに残ったスープを掠め取って、味を再び確かめる。  
「でも、好きな味だよ」

最後の一言と同時に笑顔が浮かんで、勇利はまた一口大きく口にする。今度はもっとがつがつと飲み込んで、かきこむ。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。スプーンが皿から口へ運ばれる途中で止まり、宙に浮いている。

「カツ丼とは比べものにならないけどね」  
勇利は笑いながらそう付け加える。からかうような調子に、ヴィクトルも一緒に笑い出す。残っていた最後のぎこちなさが、ついに解けていく。

「その判断は俺にさせてもらわないと」  
ヴィクトルもからかうように返しながら、やっとスプーンを口まで盛ってきて、一口啜る。  
「公正な対決にするにはね」

「いつか食べてみるといいよ」  
勇利は頷いて笑顔を浮かべる。ヴィクトルも頷く。その言葉に突然速くなった心臓の鼓動を落ち着けようとする。深い意味はないのだ。その言葉に特に意味はないのだ。ただの軽い冗談で、気楽な会話の流れにすぎない。そのことを忘れてはいけない。

「練習はどうだった？」  
また数秒黙って食べ続けてから、勇利が興味深そうに尋ねる。

「良かったよ」  
ヴィクトルは曖昧に答えながら、今日のことを思い出す。練習に次ぐ練習は、終わりのないスケートの連続というぼんやりとした記憶に収束していた。  
「今日のヤコフは俺に好きなようにさせてくれたよ。ギオルギーに集中しなきゃいけないからってね。彼も大会に出るんだ」

「うん、知ってる」  
勇利は頷く。  
「大会に出場する選手はもうほとんどが到着してるみたいだった。今日も何人かリンクで見かけた。アメリカから来てる、レオくんって言ったかな？ジュニアから上がってきたばかりの。あとは、チェコの選手。僕は直接対戦したことはないけど、四回転の精度は高いって聞いてる。今年は厳しい戦いになりそうだな」

勇利が誰のことを指しているのかは分からなかったけれど、ヴィクトルは頷く。年が過ぎるごとに、どんどん若いスケーター達と触れあう機会から遠ざかりつつあった。今や彼らのほとんどが、見知らぬ名前だった。

「君に出来ないことなんてないよ」  
ヴィクトルは自分が知っている残りの出場選手を思い浮かべながら返事をする。  
「ギオルギーは今年こそメダルを獲るって決意してるけど、彼のプログラムはまだ向上の余地がある。ツァオも俺と同じくらい選手人生やってきてるけど、ここ数年は低迷し始めてる。でも今年はミュラーの最後の年だから、彼は全力で来るんじゃないかな」

驚いたことに、その言葉に勇利の表情が少し陰って、また黙って食事に戻ってしまう。数分間沈黙の中で食事が続き、ヴィクトルが口を開く。

「今年の勇利の新しいプログラムには、みんな大興奮みたいだね？」  
そう話を始めると、勇利は少しハッとした表情で再び顔を上げる。  
「君にしては興味深いテーマだし、衣装については色んな話題が飛び交ってる」

その言葉に勇利は咳き込む。喉に食べ物を詰まらせて、顔を一瞬隠すと、もごもごと呟く。  
「チェレスティーノのアイディアだったんだ」

今シーズンの勇利の宣伝写真を見た時、ヴィクトルは危うく携帯電話を落としかけた。今年の勇利のテーマを決めるに当たってチェレスティーノの頭に何が浮かんだかは知らないが、多くのファンがチェレスティーノに感謝しているのは間違いない。

「とはいっても、まだ衣装が到着してないんだ」  
勇利は溜息をつく。落ち込んで苦しそうに見えて、ヴィクトルは困惑して座り直す。  
「見つかってない方のスーツケースに入ってて」  
そう付け加えた勇利に、ヴィクトルはああ、と理解と同情を示して頷く。

「まだ荷物が届くまでの時間はあるよ」  
安心させるようにヴィクトルは言って、勇利は頷く。まだ視線は下を向いている。  
「それに何を着たって、今年のギオルギーより酷くはならないよ」

その言葉に勇利は笑い出す。また顔が明るくなり、面白そうに輝く瞳でヴィクトルを見上げる。

「それほどじゃないだろ！」  
勇利が笑いながら叫ぶと、ヴィクトルは強調するように大きく頷く。

「誓ってもいいね、それほどなんだよ」  
冗談を言いながら、ヴィクトルはリンクメイトが今年のテーマに選んだ『永遠の愛』の衣装を思い浮かべる。衣装に関しては、ヤコフはギオルギーに指示をすることをもうかなり前から諦めていた。そしてどうやら誰も、ギオルギーを突飛な衣装から引き離すことはできないようだった。

「すっごくね……ラメがギラギラしてる」

勇利はまた笑う。口を隠して面白がっているのを隠そうとしていたけれど、見事に失敗する。

「ラメは嫌だなあ」  
勇利はそう告白する。口の端にはまだ笑みが浮かんでいる。  
「一度ハロウィーンの時に、ピチットくんに頭から全身にラメをぶちまけられてさ。その後何週間も髪の中に残ったラメの粒を取ってたんだよ！」

「何だか面白い裏話がありそうだね？」  
ヴィクトルがからかうと、勇利は真っ赤になる。

「僕が賭けに負けて、ピチットくんがあの年の僕の衣装を決めることになったんだ」  
勇利はもごもごと呟いて、けれどそれ以上は話さない。ヴィクトルは頭の中で、もし機会が訪れれば、ピチット・チュラノンにこの話の全貌を聞くのだと心に留める。勇利をここまで真っ赤にさせる出来事なら、絶対に聞く価値のある話に違いない。

「俺もジュニアの頃、年上のリンクメイトとの賭けに負けたことがあるよ。プログラムの中でどっちの方が四回転を沢山跳べるかってね」  
勇利の笑い声がもう一度聞きたくて、ヴィクトルはそう認めて話し始める。  
「俺が負けたら、彼が俺のエキシビションの曲を決めるっていう条件で」

勇利は息を呑み、目が丸くなって、喉の奥から笑いが漏れる。  
「もしかして、ロシア国内選手権でブリトニー・スピアーズの曲で滑った年のこと？」  
笑い声と共に勇利は尋ねる。

一瞬ヴィクトルは驚いてビクリとするけれど、すぐにそれを受け流す。もうかなり前の話だし、勇利が競技を始める前のことだろう。一瞬、勇利が知っていることに驚いたけれど、それは驚くべきことではなかった。あれは自分の、何と言うか、独創的すぎるエキシビションの中でも特に悪目立ちした事件だったし、スケートファンのほとんどが見たことがあるか、少なくとも聞いたことがあるであろう話だった。

「うん」  
ヴィクトルはそう認めると、勇利がまた鼻から吹き出して、笑ってしまったことに愕然としてそれを隠そうと四苦八苦する姿を見つめる。笑ってごめんと謝ってきた勇利に、ヴィクトルは笑顔で別に良いよ、と受け流す。

「あの年は、新しいことに挑戦するんだ、観客にショックを与えるのが目的なんだってみんなに言って回ってた」  
そう言葉を続けて、あの頃を思い出して懐かしく微笑む。  
「まあ嘘だったけどね。これで君は真実を知った」

ヴィクトルは最後の一言をウィンクで締めて、どうにか笑いを堪えようとする勇利の頬の赤みがもっと深くなる。

「絶対に誰にも言わないよ」  
冗談めかして仰々しく、勇利は明るくて悪戯っぽい声で誓う。少し前の、遠慮がちで内気で、二人の間に距離を保って置こうとする勇利とは対照的だった。今の勇利は自然に簡単に一緒に笑い合うことができて、堂々と冗談を言ってきて、どんどん好きになる気持ちが深くなっていく。

「でもね、ちゃんとその後彼には復讐してやったんだ」  
勇利の笑顔が見たくて、ヴィクトルは付け加える。そして勇利は笑う。

「僕もピチットくんにやり返したよ」  
勇利もそう告白する。楽しそうに瞳が明るく輝いている。  
「昔は僕たちはお互いにしょっちゅう悪ふざけをしかけてた。そのうちチェレスティーノに禁止されたんだけどね。ある時、確か僕がジャンプに失敗したのをからかわれた時だと思うんだけど、僕は転んで頭を打ったから英語が喋れなくなっちゃったっていうフリをしたんだ。その日一日ピチットくんはずっと僕が言ってることをなんとか通訳しようとしたり全部パントマイムみたいにジェスチャで伝えようとしたりして、もうてんやわんやで必死なのが面白くて。そのうち耐えられなくなって本当のことを話したけど」

悪巧みをするような悪戯っぽさが勇利の瞳に浮かぶ。氷の上で見せる人物像とは全く対照的だった。氷上の勇利は落ち着いていて、冷静で、完璧で、触れることができない。氷の外では、素直で少し内気で、けれど心が優しくて親切。けれどここでの勇利はヴィクトルに少しずつ心を開いてきていて、勇利の新しい一面が徐々に見えてくる。きっと仲の良い友達にしか見せない一面。悪戯っぽい姿に茶目っ気のあるユーモアの感覚がぴったりと合っている。ピチット・チュラノンに悪ふざけをしかけ、ヴィクトルの過去の過ちをからかう、そんな勇利の姿は何とも美しい光景だった。

「それ、君のコーチはさぞや気に入ったんだろうね」  
ヴィクトルが冗談を言うと勇利も頷く。笑顔が少し自虐的になる。

「お互いに気を散らせ合うのをやめないと、一週間は一緒に練習するの禁止にするぞって言われた」  
勇利はそう認めたけれど、その声は温かく懐かしがる響きがあった。  
「でも本気じゃなかったと思うよ。僕がいつも練習しすぎるから、ピチットくんが無理にでも楽しいことに僕を連れ出してくれるのは良いことだって言ってた」

選手達の練習のしすぎに対するコーチの心配は、ヴィクトルもよく知っていた。ヤコフは練習中の選手達を非常に厳しくしごくが、それでも夜になると家に帰れとヴィクトルを追い出すのもヤコフだった。お前の人生はリンクだけで過ごすものではないのだと叱り、休みなど必要ないと主張するヴィクトルに休めと命じる。時には苛立つこともあったけれど、ヤコフがヴィクトルをリンクから追い出した時、その意図はヴィクトルを思えばこそだった。悔しくもあったけれど。

「でも、時々僕とピチットくんを引き合わせたことを後悔してるとも言ってるんだ」  
勇利は温かい笑顔のままそう付け加え、ヴィクトルは笑う。

「ヤコフも俺とギオルギーについて同じ事を言ったなあ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返して、まだ自分たちが幼くて、もっと馬鹿だったころを思い出す。  
「昔はよく、ギオルギーの独特な……ユニークすぎるファッションセンスを調子に乗ってそそのかしてた」  
思い出してヴィクトルは笑う。  
「でも思えば、ヤコフは同じ事をクリスと知り合ったことについても言ってた。きっとヤコフは、俺は他人に悪影響しかないって思ってるんだろうね」

「そうなの？」  
勇利は片方の眉をつり上げて尋ねる。ヴィクトルはにやりと笑顔を浮かべながら頭を振る。

「クリスは初めて会った時は確かに可愛くて無邪気だったかもしれないけど、彼が今みたいにああなったのは、完全に自分の力でだからね」  
ヴィクトルがそう宣言すると勇利はまた笑って、冗談めかして信じられないとでもいうようにまた眉がつり上がる。

それからの会話はずっと自然に進んでいった。食事を進めながらもっと色々な思い出話を交互に話す。友達について、リンクメイトについて。二人とも笑いながら、より大げさな話には気ままに冗談を言いながら。会話を続けながら、勇利は二人分の器にお代わりをついで、ヴィクトルはすぐに美味しい料理の二杯目を喜んでかき込む。

ひどく簡単で、とても自然だった。ついに二人の間の何かがぴったりと合ったみたいに、最初の頃のぎこちなさや、勇利の慎重で遠慮がちな態度をようやく乗り越えられたような気がした。食事やその雰囲気が、その最後の壁をついに破ったみたいだった。今の勇利はとても打ち解けていて、素直で、ヴィクトルに自分の人生の話を簡単に自然に話してくれて、ヴィクトルも同じように話すと熱心に聞いてくれる。今まで自分が慣れていたものとは大違いだった。夜遅く一人で家に帰ってきて、一人で食事をするのとは。代わりにここには勇利がいる。ヴィクトルのアパートを笑い声と手作りの料理の匂いでいっぱいにして、こんなにも気軽に話をして笑顔を見せる。まるで勇利の心の中にまだ残っているであろうライバル関係の憎悪が、ついに消えてなくなったかのように。

またヴィクトルの話に勇利が笑い声を上げる。楽しんでいるのを隠そうとして、勇利は鼻で笑い出して、あまり可愛らしくない音が漏れる。ヴィクトルも口いっぱいにボルシチを食べて、笑顔を隠そうとする。その瞬間、殴られたようにヴィクトルは気づく。瞬時に、痛いほどに、逃げられないほどに。

勇利に、ここに、いてほしい。

ここに、自分と一緒に、このアパートの中に。練習が終わって家に帰ってきた時に、ここにいてほしい。それか、勇利が練習を終えて帰る時に、自分が家で、勇利を出迎えたい。こんな風にもっとたくさん料理を作ってほしいし、自分にも作り方を教えてほしい。勇利のためなら料理だって習いたい。ようやく、今なら、そうする理由があるのだ。家に帰る人がいる、大切にして甘やかしたい人ができた今なら。勇利を笑顔にするためだけに料理をならいたい。マッカチンだって勇利のことが大好きなのだから、朝のジョギングや午後の散歩に一緒に来ればいい。勇利に側にいてほしかった。この空っぽのアパートを幸せで満たす不思議な力を持つ勇利。今まさに、その魔法を見せているように。ただここにいるだけで、勇利は全てを変えてしまった。そしてヴィクトルはどうしても、どうしてもそれが続いてほしかった。

ほとんど残酷なまでだった。長続きしないと、もうよく分かっているのに、今になってこれを与えられるなんて。

かつて求め焦がれた、それから無理にでも諦めるのだと心に決めた、そのほんの僅かなひとかけら。勇利と一緒に過ごすのはどんな感じか。本当に勇利の隣で暮らすのはどんな感じなのか。気楽なからかいや素早い冗談のやりとり、はにかんで染まる頬に眩しい笑顔。手作りの料理、そしてごく自然に、簡単に、一緒に過ごせる時間。昼間はお互いに厳しい練習に身を投じ、氷の上でそれぞれの時間を過ごす。そして夜になれば、お互いの元に戻ってくる。

けれど、それは無理なのだ。勇利はヴィクトルに何を求めているか、もうはっきりと示した。そしてそれ以外のものを、勇利は求めていないのだとも。ヴィクトルは求めて、焦がれて、ガラスの心臓が粉々に砕けてしまうまで望んで、そして一番欲しいものは絶対に手に入れられないのだと気づいたのだ。勇利が自分に恋することなど、そう仕向けることなどできない。二人の間で壊れてしまった何かを、直すことはできない。それが何なのか勇利が言おうとしないのだから。自分は勇利に多すぎるものを期待してしまった。得られるもの以上のものを、勇利が与えてもいいと考えてくれる以上のものを。そして、それが得られないと分かった時、傷ついたのだ。だからようやく、自分は今自分が得ているものがどれだけ少しだったとしても、それで満足するのだと自分に言い聞かせたのだった。勇利はそれ以上を求めていない。それが、ヴィクトルが甘んじて受け入れることを学ばなければならない事実だった。

二人で過ごす時間は、それを受け入れることを難しくするだけだった。勇利が出て行くとき、ヴィクトルは前よりずっと、もっと空っぽな気持ちになるだろう。そしてそれはもうすぐなのだ。あと数日だけ。

けれどたとえそう気づいたとしても、ヴィクトルは今ここにあるこの感覚にしがみつくことをやめられない。勇利の笑顔と笑い声の一つ一つに浸り、一緒に過ごせる一瞬一瞬を味わう。一分一秒は過ぎていくごとに、もっともっと大切になっていく。もう本当に限られているのだから。今得られるものだけを手に入れて、その思い出を大切に取っておくのだ。これが終わって、なくなってしまった後も。

その思考を何一つ声には出さず、ヴィクトルはただ微笑み続ける。勇利はまた別の話を始め、一言話すごとにどんどん自信が沸いてくるようで、表情が明るくなる。食事をようやく終えると、二人は軽い会話を続けながら皿を片付ける。ヴィクトルは流しで鍋を洗い、勇利は横で皿を片付けて食洗機にかける。ひどく簡単で、自然だった。二人で一緒に家事を分担して、キッチンはすぐに汚れのない綺麗な状態に戻る。

片付けが終わると、ヴィクトルはソファヘ向かい腰を下ろす。今度はちゃんと足を下ろしたまま、勇利が座れる空間を空ける。けれど勇利はこちらに歩いてくる様子はなく、まだキッチンの辺りでうろうろしている。ぎこちなくヴィクトルの方を見つめるけれど、それ以上近づいては来ない。

「何かこの後、したいことはある？」  
勇利は何か待っているのかもしれないと思い、ヴィクトルは口を開いて促す。

「いつもしてること、続けてくれて大丈夫だから」  
勇利はすぐにそう返す。少し居心地悪そうに身じろぎしながら、緊張気味に下唇を噛む。  
「いつもは何をしてるの？」

「特に何も」  
ヴィクトルは答える。  
「昼間は練習に行って、それから帰ってきて休むだけ。本を読んだり、テレビを見たり。時々飲みに行ったりもするかな」

シーズン中いつもは遅くまでリンクに残っているから、家に帰ってきてもほとんど何かをする時間は残されていない。オフの日もだいたい同じで、マッカチンと静かな一日を過ごして、たまに夜になるとバーへ飲みに行く。イベントなどのない普通の日は、特に何も特別なことも、特段面白いこともない。

まだ少し躊躇いがちに、勇利はソファの方へやってきて、ヴィクトルの座る反対側に軽く腰掛ける。両手を膝の上に乗せて、背筋はまっすぐだ。また距離を置こうとする勇利に戻ったことを察知して、ヴィクトルはソファの反対側に寄って、勇利がリラックスできるよう空間を空ける。

「じゃ、本当に、いつもしてることをしててよ」  
勇利はそう言って、見つめる瞳は真剣だった。一瞬ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめるけれど、そう主張する勇利は心から素直に感じられて、ヴィクトルはテレビのリモコンを手に取る。厳しい一日の練習のあと、二人ともこれでリラックスできるといいのだけれど。

画面に映ったチャンネルは自分のお気に入りの一つだった。下らないメロドラマで、いつもクリスに見ているのをからかわれる類いのやつだ。頭を空っぽにして見られる、何も考えなくても楽しめる番組。けれど画面の中の俳優達は皆速いペースのロシア語を話していて、ヴィクトルは勇利の方に向き直る。置いてきぼりにされていると思わせたくなかった。

「何か英語の番組が見たい？」  
尋ねると、勇利はただ首を振った。さっきよりは少しリラックスしたように見える。ソファに深く沈み込むように座って、携帯電話を取り出して画面を軽くフリックして捲っている。じきに端っこに自分を押し込めるように座っていた体勢から、もう少しソファの中の方へとやってくる。

勇利の温かな存在感が隣にある感覚は素敵だった。お互いに一日練習に身を投じた後、二人でこうしてリラックスする。ヴィクトルも力を抜いてソファに身を預けると、溜息をつきながら足を伸ばす。痛みを伴って赤くなった足の部分を確認し、膝と背中にも痛みを感じる。まだ若かった頃はすぐに練習の疲れから抜け出すことができたけれど、身体にかかる負荷に、自分の身体は徐々に抗議し始めているようだった。

テレビを見ながら、突然ある思考が降ってきて、ヴィクトルは急いで携帯電話を取り出す。食事の時に勇利が言っていたことが、あることを思い出させて、そしてヴィクトルはその考えを急いで片付ける。画面をタップして消すと、同じように携帯の画面を見つめている勇利を見る。自分の取った予防策が必要なくなればいいのだけれど、万が一ということもある。勇利には何であれ衣装が必要だろう。

夜も更けてきて、勇利はちらちらと携帯の画面から顔を上げて、テレビを見るようになる。じきに携帯を見るのをやめて、テレビを集中した様子で、眉根を寄せながら見つめている。勇利も徐々にリラックスしてきて、両脚を投げ出して伸ばすと、痣のついた足がヴィクトルのそれとぴったりと合う。どんどん近くなっていく二人の間の距離に、お互いの身体の熱が温かく伝わっていく。

テレビを見る勇利は眉根を寄せていて、画面を難しそうな顔で見つめている。どうやら話の流れに付いてこうとしているようだった。確かに俳優達の身振り手振りは分かりやすかったけれど、彼らはまだスピードの速いロシア語で会話をしていて、勇利には確かに分からないだろうとヴィクトルは思った。

静かに、ヴィクトルは話されている言葉を翻訳し始める。画面の中の俳優が喋った数秒後に、同じ台詞を英語で話す。会話は少し大げさで馬鹿馬鹿しくて、いくつかの単語はあまり上手く翻訳できなかったけれど、それでも全体的に何が起きているのかは伝えることができた。ヴィクトルが話し始めると勇利は心配そうにこちらを見たけれど、数秒すると感謝するような微笑みが顔中に広がる。

そうやって二人はもう暫く一緒に座っていた。ヴィクトルが勇利のために通訳し、勇利がテレビの画面とヴィクトルの唇を交互に見つめる。じきに勇利の視線は画面から離れ、どこか集中した様子で、ヴィクトルにだけ注がれる。

夜も深くなると、ついに勇利もあくびをし始め、ヴィクトルはテレビを消す。自分にも一日の疲労が忍び寄ってくるのを感じていた。

「もう寝るかい？」  
自分のあくびをかみ殺しながら尋ねると勇利は頷く。立ち上がって静かにぱたぱたと寝室の方へ歩いて行く。ヴィクトルも後に従って、勇利が寝間着と洗濯物の袋をスーツケースから取り出し、静かにバスルームへ入っていくのを見つめる。ドアが閉まると、ヴィクトルも自分の服を脱いで、ベッドの周りを歩いて寝間着を探す。

バスルームのドアがカチリと開いてすぐにパタンと閉まる音を立てた時、ヴィクトルはほとんど着替えを終える直前で、頭に引っかかっていたシャツを引っ張り下ろそうとしていたところだった。視界の邪魔をしていた寝間着のシャツを下ろして上半身を覆う。ヴィクトルは不思議そうにドアの方を眺めるけれど、ドアは断固として閉まったままで、それから丸々一分くらい経ってから、勇利が出てくる。ゆったりとした寝間着を着ていて、洗濯物の袋を小脇に抱えて、両方の耳の端には赤い色が浮かんでいる。

勇利が隣で、一緒にベッドに入っていくのは、もはや何だか自然に思えた。起きている時の勇利はまだ自分の側のベッドからは絶対に出ないようにしていて、ヴィクトルも同じようにしたけれど、二人の間に距離があったとしても、それでも勇利がそこにいると感じることができた。そこに勇利がいるとその姿を見ることが出来たし、存在を感じることができた。自分のではない温かい別の身体の重さを感じるのは、心地良かった。

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」  
勇利はつぶやく。耳はまだ僅かに赤くて、顔が半分ブランケットに埋もれている。

「おやすみ、勇利」  
ヴィクトルはそう返して、勇利はヴィクトルを見上げる。今や見慣れたあの小さな微笑みが、顔に広がる。勇利の微笑みは静かで、親密で、ヴィクトルがずっと長い間求めていたもので、他の何にもかかわらず、今ようやく、手に入れられたものだった。

勇利の方が疲れているように見えたけれど、先に眠りに落ちたのはヴィクトルの方だった。ようやく疲労感に全身を委ね、勇利の視線を感じながら。身体は遠く離れていても、瞳はお互いを見つめ合ったまま。

 

 

* * *

 

 

その夜ヴィクトルが目を覚ましたのは、凍えそうに寒かったからだった。自分が眠りについた後、どうやら勇利は何枚ものブランケットや毛布やシーツを全部自分の方でぐるぐる巻きにすることに成功したらしい。外に放り出されているヴィクトルの立場でなければ、とても温かそうな小さな繭がそこにはできていた。

「勇利〜」  
ヴィクトルは半分寝ぼけたまま呟く。あまりやる気なくブランケットの端っこを引っ張り、その一枚を勇利に手放させようとする。勝生勇利は美しくて素晴らしくて何千もの他の賞賛の言葉に値するけれど、同時に彼は最悪の毛布泥棒だった。

今までそれが問題になったことはなかったけれど、でも思い返せばそれは二人が離れて眠るようになる前のことだった。勇利がこのアパートにやってくる前に過ごした夜は、いつも勇利はヴィクトルの腕の中で、無意識に肌の温かさを求めてしがみつくようにして眠っていた。けれど勇利はここに来て、ヴィクトルを避けるように振る舞って、距離を置きたいのだということをハッキリと示した。そしてしがみつく温かさがなくなると、勇利はきっと二番目に代わりになるものを探して、眠ったままの無意識でかき集められるだけのブランケットを集めて包まったのだろう。

勇利の姿は可愛らしかった。自分を毛布でぐるぐる巻きにして、膨らんだ毛布の端から頭だけが飛び出ている。けれどヴィクトルも寒かったから、毛布を返してもらわなくてはならない。

「ゆううりいい〜〜〜」  
囁くように、文句を言うように、ヴィクトルはもう少し強くブランケットの端っこを引っ張る。引っ張り続けると、じきに隣の眠っている身体から毛布を少しだけ剥ぎ取ることができた。ヴィクトルが引っ張る間勇利は何かもごもごと呟いたけれど、起きる様子はなく、ただ寝返りを打つ。ヴィクトルはどうにか自分に掛けるのに十分なだけの分厚い掛け布団を取り戻す。これ以上夜の間に盗まれないようしっかりと身体を包んでから端を身体で押さえるようにして横になり、もう一度勇利の方を向く。

勇利は眠っていたけれど、それでも突然温かさが少しなくなったことと、しがみつくものがなくなったことに口を尖らせているように見えた。その表情と、寝癖でぐしゃぐしゃになった髪の毛と、僅かに大きすぎる寝間着のシャツが肩を露わにしていて、ヴィクトルの胸の奥から静かな笑いが沸き起こって、その姿に胸の奥が温かくなる。

何年も昔、一体誰が予想しえただろう。勝生勇利、謎めいてとらえにくい、スケート界の憧れの的が。ヴィクトルに対する炎のような憎悪と、すれ違っても睨みつけることしかしないことで知られている、その勝生勇利が、ヴィクトルのために料理をし、ヴィクトルの犬と遊び、安っぽいロシアのメロドラマを一緒に見るなんて。どうやら何かに抱きついていないと眠れないらしいから、ヴィクトルの毛布を全部奪うなんて。

どういう訳か、説明のつかない理由で、ヴィクトルは勇利の欲望の対象ではなくなったらしい。勇利はまだヴィクトルの周りでは少し遠慮がちで、距離を置いている。けれど、いつか、その距離が縮まればいいとヴィクトルは願った。そして今のうちは、自分にはこれがある。

これは長続きしないけれど、長続きするものなんてない。大切なことは今、この瞬間だ。そして今この瞬間、ヴィクトルは幸せだった。

眠り続ける勇利は息をつくと同時に小さくいびきを掻いて、僅かに鼻の周りに皺が寄る。ヴィクトルは目を閉じて、自分の呼吸が勇利と同じ優しいリズムに落ち着くままに任せる。二人の呼吸は一緒にぴったりと合っていて、静かな夜に広がっていく。

ようやくヴィクトルにも再び眠りが訪れる。勇利の呼吸と、隣の勇利の温かさに誘われるように。二人の間にはまだ距離があるけれど、それでも最初の夜よりはずっと近づいていて、指が触れそうな距離で。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き  
> 前半は以上になります！  
> ライバルシリーズの世界観や他の短編を読みたい方はぜひ[tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)に遊びに来て下さい！
> 
> この章も楽しんで頂けたら嬉しいです！皆さんの感想をお待ちしてます！
> 
> * * *
> 
> 訳者後書き  
> Solnyshkoのカタカナ表記、「ソーニシュカ」「ソルニシュカ」で迷ったのですが、どうやらモスクワやロシア人がテーマのハーレクイン３作、それぞれ別々の訳者さんが「ソルニシュカ」を当てているようですので、「ソルニシュカ」にしました。
> 
> イレギュラーが発生したり風邪引いたりして遅くなってすみませんでした！日本語版でファンアート描いて下さった皆様の作品をまとめたのでぜひご覧頂ければと思います！<https://privatter.net/p/3732023>  
> ８月にアメリカに戻ってから仕事が本格的に忙しくなり、去年のように時間が取れずに申し訳ないです……次章は10月末には更新したいと思っています！[マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/_kay_0_0)、[お題箱](https://odaibako.net/u/_kay_0_0)、[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_kay_0_0)で感想お待ちしています！


	6. Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You (Over Again)（今夜また、君と恋に落ちる）

ヴィクトルが次の日目覚めたとき、勇利はまだぐっすりと眠っていた。早朝の冷たい光の中で、柔らかく静かに呼吸している。マッカチンもベッドの上で横になっていて、ヴィクトルが身じろぎをする音が聞こえると、すぐに元気よく顔を上げる。ヴィクトルは腕を伸ばして軽くマッカチンの耳の後ろを掻いてやってから、起き上がる。両腕を伸ばして伸びをすると、背中が小さく音を立てる。

 

勇利を起こさないように静かにベッドから抜け出すと、ヴィクトルはリビングへ向かう。まだ眠っているベッドの仲間を音で起こしてしまうかもしれないから、まだシャワーを浴びたくはなかった。それに今すぐそうする理由もなかった。今日は練習のない日で、急ぐ必要はない。

 

マッカチンもリビングへついてきて、ヴィクトルはカウンターの下の棚をまさぐってドッグフードの袋を取り出し、マッカチンの器に準備する。そして冷蔵庫の方へ向き直る。その時になってようやく、ヴィクトルは全く食べ物が何もないことに気づいた。いつもリンクに向かう途中に何か急いで朝食を買い、夕食も外で注文して済ませるから、モスクワに到着して以来、ちゃんとした食べ物の買い置きをしていなかった。

 

溜息をついて、少し恨めしそうにヴィクトルは冷蔵庫の戸を開ける。前に確か入れておいたはずのウォッカのボトルだけではなくて、何か少しでも食べられそうなものが入っていますように、と思いながら。

 

けれど、ヴィクトルを迎えたのは予想していたような空っぽの棚ではなかった。冷蔵庫は食べ物でいっぱいだった。新鮮な野菜に、料理に必要な基本的な調味料。朝食用の食べ物に、二日分の昼食と夕食を作るに充分なほどの材料。そして冷蔵庫の真ん中には、大きなボウルに、残り物のボルシチが入っている。昨日のうちに勇利が冷蔵庫にしまっていたら、その姿を見逃していたに違いない。こんなにも真ん中の一番目立つ場所に置いてあって、脇には小さなメモで『ヴィクトルへ』と書いてある。

 

ヴィクトルは勢いよく顔だけ振り向いて、勇利がまだ眠っているであろう寝室の閉じたドアを見つめ、そしてまた勢いよく顔を戻して冷蔵庫を見つめる。昨夜のボルシチを作るための材料を買った時、同時に食料の買い出しもしてくれたのか。しかも自腹で。

 

まるでヴィクトルの思考を読んだかのように、小さくキイと音を立てて寝室のドアが開き、その奥から勇利が出てくる。目は覚めていたけれど、寝起きのくしゃっとして疲れた様子だ。まだ寝間着を着ていて、大きめのTシャツがまた肩からずり落ちていて、肩の部分が肌の結構な面積を露わにしている。髪はくしゃくしゃで、寝室を出ると勇利は片手であくびをかみ殺す。顔を上げてヴィクトルが勇利の方を見ていると分かると、ビクリとする。

 

「食べ物を買ってくれた」

ヴィクトルは馬鹿みたいにそう言うと、勇利は少しだけ目をぱちくりさせ、眠い頭でヴィクトルが何を言ったのか理解しようとする。

 

「うん？」

勇利はおずおずと、ヴィクトルの発言に困惑したように答える。

「昨日、冷蔵庫が空っぽだったから。どのみちボルシチの材料を買うついでだったから、少し色々買ったんだ。ここに泊めて貰ってるし、そのくらいお返ししないと」

 

「そんな必要ないのに」

ヴィクトルがそう口を開くと、勇利は肩をすくめて小さな笑顔でそれを遮る。

 

「僕がそうしたかったんだ」

勇利はヴィクトルに向かってそう言った。

 

「少なくとも俺に払わせてくれ」

ヴィクトルがそう申し出ると、勇利は少し気分を害したような様子で頭を振る。

 

「僕はあんたの家にただで泊めて貰ってる。ホテル代も払ってない。それに最初の夜にご飯を全部買ってくれた」

そう主張する勇利の表情は頑固な決意で満ちている。

「せめてこのくらいはさせて欲しい」

 

これ以上反論するのも無意味だと悟り、勇利がわざわざしてくれたことに心臓が高鳴りながら、ヴィクトルは分かったと頷く。

 

「ありがとう、勇利」

そう告げると勇利は微笑み返す。僅かに唇の端が上がっただけだけれど、それでも笑顔になる。こちらへ歩いてくると、勇利はヴィクトルの隣に立って冷蔵庫の中からいくつか食べ物を出して、ヴィクトルに場所を譲る。二人はそれぞれ心地良い沈黙の中で朝食の準備をし、テーブルの反対側に向かい合って座り、食事を始める。

 

「今日は練習ないんだっけ？」

勇利が尋ねると、ヴィクトルは口の中いっぱいの食べ物を飲み込みながら頭を振る。

 

「うん、今日はヤコフがギオルギーにつきっきりの日だから」

ヴィクトルがそう告げると、勇利はそっかと頷く。

 

勇利がそれから何かを言おうとする風に見えた瞬間、ゆったりした寝間着のポケットの中で携帯電話独特の通知音がハッキリと鳴る。一瞬慌てて手探りすると、勇利は携帯電話を取り出して画面を見下ろす。そこに表示されたものを見て、顔が真っ青になる。

 

「どうしたんだい？」

ヴィクトルは心配そうに尋ねると、勇利は大きく息をつく。深く息を吸ってから、携帯電話をしまう。

 

「何でもない」

勇利はそう言ったけれど説得力はない。その言葉が嘘だということはヴィクトルにも分かった。メッセージが何だったかは分からないけれど、良いものではないようだ。けれど勇利の表情はまた閉ざされていく。興味と心配が高まったけれど、ヴィクトルはこれ以上質問をしたい気持ちをぐっと抑え、何も尋ねないことに決める。

 

二人は静かに食事を進める。勇利の視線は下を向いていて、肩は緊張で強ばっている。不安そうな気配が勇利から波打つように流れ出していて、食器を片付けて一日の準備をするために部屋に戻る時も、勇利はますます心ここにあらずといった様子に見えた。勇利がバスルームに入ろうとする直前、ヴィクトルは勇利の腕を掴む。口を開く前に咳払いをする。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。勇利がどう反応するかは分からなかったけれど、変な風に取られないことを祈りながら。

「今日は休んでもいいんじゃないかな」

 

勇利はその言葉に面食らったように立ち止まる。驚いた表情でヴィクトルを見つめるけれど、ヴィクトルは引き下がらない。今朝勇利を動揺させた何かは、完全に勇利の調子を狂わせている。大会全日の選手にそんなことをしている余裕はない。勇利を不安にさせている何かをこのまま放置してスケーティングに影響が出るよりは、時間を取って頭をスッキリさせた方がいい。

 

「もう十分厳しい練習をしてきたんだ。準備のために1日くらい休んでも大丈夫さ」

ヴィクトルはそう続けると、本当に驚いたことに勇利は反論もせず、ただ黙って頷いた。勇利はまだ気が散っているように見えて、その瞳も思考に沈んでいるように見えたけれど、それでもヴィクトルの提案に同意する。

 

朝の間中ずっと勇利は心ここにあらずだった。時間が経つにつれ、もっと不安が深まっていくように見えた。何をしたら勇利の助けになるか、ヴィクトルには分からなかったけれど、でも少なくとも一つだけ、スケートではないことで、いつも自分の心を落ち着かせてくれることがある。

 

「マッカチンを散歩に連れて行ったらどうだい？」

ヴィクトルはそう提案すると、勇利は頷いて、感謝の視線をヴィクトルに向ける。

 

「うん、そうする」

一瞬の間の後に勇利はそう返事をして、ヴィクトルはにっこりと微笑む。目的ができた、良かった。オフの日はいつもどう過ごせば良いか、決めるのが難しい。スケートをすることが選択肢にないのだから。

 

「みんなで街中を歩き回ろう」

ヴィクトルはそう提案する。壁にかかっているマッカチンのリードと首輪を取りに、ドアの方へ歩いて行く。

「まだモスクワをあんまり観光してないだろう？」

 

「みんな？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは立ち止まって不思議そうに振り返る。けれど勇利はそれ以上質問を追及してこなかった。ただ少し早口に言葉を続ける。

 

「ほんの数回来ただけだよ」

勇利はヴィクトルに告げる。

「いつもスケートの大会で。街にはほとんど出たことない」

 

「それじゃあちょうどいい頃合いだね！」

ヴィクトルはそう叫ぶ。一日歩き回って過ごしても、ほんの一部しか見られないくらい、モスクワは大きな都市だ。勇利とマッカチンと一緒に一日過ごすいい理由になるし、勇利の頭を悩ませているものが何であれ、そこから気分を逸らせることができるかもしれない。

 

屈み込んで、ヴィクトルはマッカチンにリードと首輪をつける。散歩に行くと分かって、マッカチンは嬉しそうに跳ねる。その隣で勇利はドアへと歩いて行って、ブーツを履いてから、ジャケットの袖に腕を通す。マッカチンの準備ができるとヴィクトルも同じようにする。帽子と、温かい黒い革手袋をちゃんと身につける。雪は融け始めていたけれど、街の空気はまだ凜と冷たかった。

 

「準備はいいかい？」

ヴィクトルが尋ねると、勇利は頷く。勇利はドアを押して開け、階段を先に降りてき、外に出る。二人とも表の玄関から出ると、ヴィクトルはマッカチンのリードを勇利に手渡す。勇利は屈み込んでマッカチンの耳の後ろを何度かしっかり掻いてやって、それから二人と一匹は歩き出す。

 

マッカチンもモスクワのことはよく知っていた。サンクトペテルブルクほどではなかったけれど、それでも朝の散歩で歩き慣れた道順へとほとんど無意識に歩き始める。勇利もそれについていく。マッカチンに先導を任せ、ヴィクトルはその後ろに付いていく。勇利が向かいたいと思うならどこでも、ヴィクトルは満足だった。

 

歩き始めると、ヴィクトルは少しずつ街の色々な特徴的な風景に勇利の注意を引く。行ったことのある場所、有名な建物、歴史的な重い意味のある彫像。その全てが、自分の個人的な街の記憶についての思い出話と一緒に混ざりあっている。

 

クリス共々出入り禁止になったクラブの前を通り過ぎた時に、勇利は一番大きく笑った。ヴィクトルも笑顔でその話をする。長くて面倒くさい話で、あの時飲んでいたアルコールのせいで所々記憶がぼんやりとしているけれど、それでも自分史上でも傑作な出来事をヴィクトルが思い出しながら話すと、勇利は熱心に聞いていた。

 

二人と一匹は数時間あてどなく歩き続ける。目に入るものにヴィクトルは解説を加えながら、勇利はその言葉を熱心に聞いたり、目の前をパタパタと歩いて行くマッカチンを見つめたりしていた。次第にヴィクトルは勇利を住宅街の辺りから街の中心地へと少しずつ案内していく。突然二人の周りには観光客や地元民がごった返し、雑踏に囲まれる。

 

人混みの中で気づかれる可能性はそこまでなさそうだったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは耳の上までしっかりと帽子を引っ張り下ろして、目立つトレードマークの銀色の髪が見えないようにする。自分がモスクワにいることは本当に僅かな数の人しか知らなかったから、ファン達がわざわざ自分を探しに出てきているとは思わなかったけれど、そういう意味では自分より勇利の方が危険だ。とはいえ勇利も今のうちは大丈夫だろう。毛糸の帽子がしっかりと頭を覆っていて、青い縁の分厚い眼鏡が顔の形を変えていて、氷の上で見せる姿とはだいぶ違って見える。そしてこうして観光客に囲まれていれば、人混みの中に馴染むのはずっと簡単だった。様々な人々が行き交う、ごった返す沢山の顔のうちの、二つ。人混みの雑多な会話が重なり合い、様々な言語で飛び交う中を、二人は歩き続ける。

 

普段ならヴィクトルはファン達に見つかることを全く怖れたりはしない。よくある事だし、いつもはその注目も楽しんでいる。けれど今は、どうかファン達が自分たちを放っておいてくれますように、とヴィクトルは必死で祈っていた。大会は明日。つまり、勇利はその後すぐにここを去ってしまう。また勇利が去ってしまう前に、ヴィクトルは最後の最後まで、一緒に過ごせる時間を味わっていたかった。

 

じきに二人は屋台の並ぶ道に入っていき、出店の前を通り過ぎていく。作りたての料理の香りが二人の周りを包み、勇利の腹が大きな音で鳴る。

 

「あれは何？」

好奇心一杯に、屋台の一つを指さしながら勇利は尋ねる。店の前では立ったままのカップルが幸せそうに買ったばかりの食べ物を頬張っている。三日月型のパイのようなものが綺麗に列を成して並んでいて、勇利の腹がもう一度鳴る。その音に勇利の頬が赤くなるけれど、ヴィクトルはただ笑って勇利を屋台の方へ先導する。

 

「チェブレキだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、並んでいるものを指さす。

「食べたい？」

 

「うん」

勇利は嬉しそうにそう答える。そして、ヴィクトルが財布を取り出すと勇利の目が大きく見開かれる。

 

「ダメだよ、ヴィクトル！」

勇利は叫んで、また恥ずかしそうな様子になる。

「自分の分は自分で払える。僕の分を払う必要なんてない」

 

「君が今朝言ったように、俺がそうしたいんだよ」

ヴィクトルはウィンクと共にそう返し、勇利の抗議をさらりと躱し、屋台を切り盛りしている十代くらいの少年にパイを二つ注文する。お金を渡して食べ物を受け取ると、ヴィクトルはくるりと振り向いて勇利に一つ手渡す。勇利は感謝の言葉と共に、まだ少し恥ずかしそうにそれを受け取る。

 

一口その食べ物を口にすると、勇利の表情がすぐに満足そうなものに変わり、嬉しそうにもぐもぐと口を動かす。ヴィクトルは笑顔で勇利を見守った。自分の手の中のチェブレキのことすら忘れそうだった。

 

食べ終わると二人はまた歩き始める。ヴィクトルは観光スポットや訪れるべき場所をあちらこちら指さしながら、勇利の方は興味を引いた建物や彫像の前で時々立ち止まってじっと見たりしながら、歩き続ける。

 

勇利が街の景色を見つめている間、ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめていた。今朝の不安や緊張はどうやら薄れてきたようで、楽しそうに街の中をあてどなく歩き回っている。その瞳はじっと周りの建物を見つめ、視線は色々なところへと向けられる。モスクワは美しい都市だ。ヴィクトルはいつもそう思っていた。サンクトペテルブルクとは少し違うし、あそこを故郷だと思うようにモスクワを故郷だと思うことは決してないだろうけれど、それでも美しいことに変わりはない。

 

そしてそれは、勇利の瞳を通して見ると、もっと美しく見えた。勇利が街を見つめる姿を見つめていると、新しく新鮮な世界が開けたようで、ヴィクトルの内側は初めて訪れた時のような好奇心でいっぱいになる。勇利がこうしてここにいて、マッカチンを連れて歩いていて、景色を楽しみながら、このロシアの街をヴィクトルに案内されて歩いている、その全てが、決して忘れたくない、永遠に大切にしておきたい出来事だった。

 

勇利がまた足を止める。ひときわ立派な記念碑を見上げる勇利の顔には特に興味を引かれた表情が浮かんでいる。マッカチンは勇利の足下の近くに留まり、時々頭を撫でて貰おうと勇利の手に頭をくっつけると、勇利はすぐにそれに応える。二人と一匹は観光客に囲まれていて、皆それぞれ記念碑の写真やお互いの写真を撮っていて、ヴィクトルはあることを思いつく。

 

急いで携帯電話を取りだして、カメラを起動して素早く写真を撮る。カメラのシャッター音を模した電子音が響いて、その音は人混みを超えて勇利にも聞こえたらしく、勇利は少しビクリと驚いてこちらを振り向く。ヴィクトルはまだ携帯電話をカメラにしたまま、勇利の方に向けている。

 

「観光っぽい写真もいいかなと思ったんだ」

できるだけ軽い調子でヴィクトルは言う。もし勇利がこの写真を消して欲しいと言うならそうするつもりだったけれど、でも出来れば取っておきたかった。

 

「君は街の風景に見とれていたけど、写真は全然撮ってないからさ」

 

勇利は一瞬驚いたように見えて、それから「あぁ」と理解の声が唇から漏れる。驚きの表情は、柔らかく嬉しそうな表情に変わる。

 

「まあとにかく」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「覚えておきたいことの写真を撮っておくことは、大切だよ」

 

勇利と自分。この関係。お互いにとってお互いがどんな存在なのか、その全て。その証拠は、何もなかった。本当にこれが起きているのだと、現実に起きたのだと、示す形のあるものは何もなかった。人々の前で、二人は敵同士であり、ライバルであり、それ以上の何者でもない。こんな風に二人が一緒に過ごしている写真も、動画も、何もない。灯りが落とされた暗い部屋の記憶と、夜に囁かれた言葉があるだけだった。

 

勇利が去っていくとしたら、いや、勇利が確実に去っていくその時、勇利のことを覚えておけるような形あるものを、勇利は自分に何も残さないだろう。ただ、表彰台に載っている二人が写る公式の写真や、僅かなニュース映像と、いくつかの古いプログラムだけ。それ以外、ヴィクトルに残されるものは記憶だけだ。そしてヴィクトルは、それ以上が、欲しかった。

 

勇利が幸せそうにしている姿を、ヴィクトルは覚えていたかった。瞳が輝いて、夕方の明かりに煌めく様子を。あんなにも自然にマッカチンを撫でる様子を、マッカチンが愛情を込めて勇利を見つめ返すその姿を。勇利がここに、ロシアにいたことを、覚えていたい。二人がライバル関係からも、世界の目からも、全てからも隔離されて過ごすことができた、二人だけのためのほんの僅かな時間を。

 

たった一枚の写真。ヴィクトルが欲しいのはそれだけだった。もう一年近くも前になる、勇利のジャケットが写っている写真と、対になる写真。少なくともあの夜だけは、勇利はヴィクトルの元に来て、そしてその夜、そこに残ってくれたのだと、思い出させてくれる写真。そして今のヴィクトルにはもう一枚の写真がある。誰のためでもない、ヴィクトルのためだけの勇利の写真。今日のことを思い出して、覚えておける写真。記憶を支えてくれる、形のあるもの。これが本当に起きたのだと。勇利がここにいたのだと、幸せそうにしていたのだということを。そしてこの一瞬だけ、全てがまるで完璧だった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

全ての楽しいことにはいずれ終わりが来てしまう。マッカチンは疲れた様子を見せ始め、勇利もアパートへ帰ろうと提案する。ヴィクトルも同意して、二人と一匹は帰り道を歩き始める。とりとめのないことを話しながら歩いて行くと、ヴィクトルのアパートに戻ってくる。

 

中に入ろうとすると、アパートの別の階の住人がちょうど玄関から出て来るところで、すれ違う瞬間、その男は勇利を見定めるように上から下へ眺め、最後に顔をじっと見つめる。マッカチンと戯れている勇利は気づかなかったようだった。二人と一匹はドアを開けて中に入り、その男の横を通り過ぎて、階段を上って最上階へ向かう。

 

最上階に到着すると、山のように積まれた箱が二人と一匹の行く手を阻む。ヴィクトルのドアのすぐ外に、その箱の山は積まれていた。ヴィクトルにはすぐにそれが何だか分かる。手を伸ばしてラベルの一つを確認すると、そこにあるのは予想通りのもので、ヴィクトルは安堵の気持ちに包まれる。後ろを振り返ると勇利が困惑の表情を浮かべていて、ヴィクトルは急いで説明する。

 

「衣装の入ったスーツケースが行方不明って言ってたのを聞いて、もしかしたら明日までに届かないかもしれないと思ったんだ」

ヴィクトルは少し早口で説明する。これが立ち入りすぎた行為ではないといいのだけれど。もしかしたら少し…やりすぎだったかもしれないけど、昨夜降ってきたアイディアを、ヴィクトルは好意の意図だけで行動に移したのだった。

「俺の昔の衣装をいくつかサンクトペテルブルクから取り寄せた。万が一君の衣装が間に合わなかったとしても、何か着られるものがあるようにと思って」

 

『昔の衣装のいくつか』は実際には『自分の持ってるフィギュアスケートの衣装全部』だったけれど、その部分は言及しないことにする。

 

勇利は唖然とした様子でヴィクトルを見つめている。一度、二度と唾を飲み込んでから、口を開けて言葉を発すると思いきや閉じて、そしてまた口を開く。

 

「ありがとう」

勇利はそう言って、その言葉は少し喉の奥に詰まったように響く。言葉の途中で声が震えて、感情があふれ出る。勇利の瞳は大きくて、その中には感謝の色が輝いているのが見えた。少し圧倒されている様子で、でも心からの感謝。

「ヴィクトル、本当に、ありがとう」

 

「じゃ、まだスーツケースは届いていないのかい？」

尋ねると、勇利は首を横に振る。全身の緊張が一気に抜けていくような安堵の溜息を漏らして、肩の力が抜ける。

 

「それじゃあ、君がこの中から衣装を選べるように、この箱の山を中に運ぶのを手伝って貰わないとね」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。

 

「ヴィクトル、本当に…本当にありがとう、どれだけお礼を言えばいいか」

二人とも箱を持ち上げながら、勇利はヴィクトルにそう告げる。ヴィクトルはドアの鍵を開け、押して開けると、二人が入れるよう空間を作る。リードを首から引きずりながらマッカチンが真っ先に跳び込んで行って、ヴィクトルはまず箱を寝室に運んでから、マッカチンを追いかけて掴まえ、リードが他の家具に絡まってしまう前に外す。ヴィクトルが置いた箱の隣に勇利も箱を置いて、言葉を続ける。

 

「あのメッセージ、そのことだったんだ。今朝のやつ」

勇利は説明する。

「空港から連絡があって、スーツケースが届くまでに少なくとも2日はかかるって。だからすごく、すごく不安で…」

 

それはよく分かる。そして何故勇利が今朝あんなにも落ち着きがなくて心ここにあらずだったのかも、説明が付く。大会前日の朝に衣装が紛失するなんて、最悪の悪夢だ。勇利があの時教えてくれていたら、ヴィクトルはその場で勇利の不安を和らげて、サンクトペテルブルクから全部の昔の衣装を送って貰っていると伝えることができたのだけれど。でも、今となってはどちらでもよかった。

 

数分の間、二人はアパートの部屋の中と外を行ったり来たりして、箱を全部部屋の中に運ぶ。寝室には綺麗に積まれた箱が見下ろすように山を作っていて、廊下からは物がなくなる。ヴィクトルは玄関のドアを閉めると、キッチンからハサミを取ってきて、箱の一つを覆っている梱包テープを切って外すと、勇利が箱の蓋を開けるに任せる。

 

勇利は箱の中に手を伸ばして、最初に手に触れたものを引っ張り出す。黒と赤に包まれた衣装だった。身体にぴったりと入る伸縮性の衣装で、前面にはスパンコールが斜めに入り、上半身の赤の上に散らばっている。数年前にヴィクトルが着た、懐かしい衣装だった。ヴィクトルが世界記録を更新した年の衣装。そして世界選手権の後、自分と勇利の人生が、ついに離れがたいほどに絡み合ってしまったあの年に、着ていた衣装。

 

一つ一つの箱の中には、沢山の思い出が詰まっていた。何年も年を重ねてきたその分だけ。ヴィクトルも箱の一つに手を伸ばし、懐かしい青と銀色のメッシュが重なり合った衣装を取り出す。シニアデビューしてすぐの頃のもので、初めてクリスと出会った時の衣装だった。彼がまだ目を大きくキラキラさせて、無垢だった頃。箱の中身を確かめていくだけで何時間も過ごせそうだった。懐かしい記憶に思いを馳せながら。けれど、今はその時ではない。

 

「自由に選んでいていいよ」

ヴィクトルは立ち上がりつつ勇利に告げる。箱の中身の奥の方までもっと見てみたいという欲求に抗いながら。

「ちょっと大きいかもしれないけど、ないよりはマシだろうと思って」

 

それに、勇利は何を着ても美しく、素晴らしく見えるのだ。大会にいつもの汗だくの練習着で現れて、プログラムを滑ったとしても、観客はそれでも勇利の虜になるだろう。何よりも、勇利が自分の衣装を着ていると想像するだけで、勇利が滑って勝つその時に、ヴィクトルの衣装に勇利が包まれていると思うだけで、背筋に興奮が走る。まるで印のように、所有の証のように。

 

それ以上思考が深みにはまる前に、ヴィクトルは考えるのを止めてドアの方へと向き、部屋を出ていく。

 

「晩ご飯準備してくるね」

ちらっと肩越しにそう告げると、柔らかい音を立ててドアを閉める。部屋の中には衣装を選ぶ勇利だけが残される。

 

一人きりになると、ヴィクトルは冷蔵庫の方にふらっと歩いて行って、棚を見て、ほぼないに等しい自分の料理の腕でも火事を起こさない程度に簡単な何かが作れないか、材料を見て回る。ありがたいことに勇利は、料理をあまりしないことを告げた時のヴィクトルの言葉を真剣に受け止めていたようで、昨夜勇利が作ってくれたような複雑なスープとは違った、簡単に作れる類いの色々な材料がそこには揃っていた。

 

パスタだったらまず失敗はないだろうと考え、ヴィクトルは準備にかかりながら、同時に寝室から出て来る勇利の気配を待つ。食事が完成し、テーブルに用意をしてから、マッカチンのお皿にも餌を盛る。それから二分ほどして、勇利がようやく寝室から出て来る。こちらへ歩いてくると、ヴィクトルの座っているテーブルに着いて、食事を始める。

 

「使えそうな衣装は見つかった？」

勇利が一口頬張っているところにヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利は返事の代わりに頷いて、急いで口の中のものを飲み込んでから状況を説明する。

 

「サイズ的にジュニアの衣装しか合わなかった」

そう説明した勇利の言葉を聞いて、ヴィクトルは勇利の自分よりも細い骨格と小さな肩を納得したように見つめる。

「貸してもらうやつ、クローゼットに掛けておいた。良かったかな」

 

「もちろんさ」

ヴィクトルはまた一口料理を口へ運ぶ。昨日勇利が作ってくれたものとは比べものにはならないし、一番最低限の料理の基本だけがあれば作れるようなものだったけれど、少なくとも食べられるものにはなっていた。ヴィクトルは勇利がどの衣装に決めたのか尋ねようと思い、それから思いとどまる。どうせ明日には分かるのだし、きっと素敵なサプライズになるだろう。

 

「明日の大会、気分はどう？」

ヴィクトルが尋ねると、勇利はただ肩をすくめる。口を動かし続けながら、視線は下へ向かう。勇利から得られる反応がそれだけだと気づくと、ヴィクトルはもう少し言葉を付け加える。

「俺も見に行くよ。リンクメイトは皆ギオルギーを応援しに行く予定だから」

 

『そして俺はそこで君を応援するよ』

とは言わなかった。勇利はまだ自分たちがライバルであることを望んでいる。公の場、人前では、二人の関係がそれだけであることを望んでいる。ヴィクトルが自分の宿敵とリンクメイトの戦いを見に行って、二人のうち勇利が表彰台の一番上に立った時、心の中では本当は誇らしく歓喜の声を上げていることなんて、誰にも知られてはいけないのだ。これは勇利にとってのグランプリシリーズ初戦。ファイナル進出のためには、良い成績を残さなければならない。そしてヴィクトルは、勇利のいないファイナルなんて認めるつもりはなかった。

 

二人はそれからすぐに食事を終え、夜更かしせずにすぐ寝る準備をした方がいいだろうということに落ち着いた。勇利は翌朝早くにリンクに行かなければならないし、試合のために体調を万全にしておかなければならない。夕食の後片付けが終わると、すぐに二人は寝室に入る。勇利が先にバスルームに入り、ヴィクトルも後に続き、そして寝る準備をする。

 

二人ともシーツの隙間からベッドに入ると、勇利はベッドの端に丸くなって、こちらを向いている。

 

「おやすみ」

そう呟く勇利の瞳はじっとヴィクトルの顔を見つめていて、ヴィクトルも同じ言葉を返す。

 

二人はそうして静かに横になる。呼吸が徐々にゆっくりと落ち着いて、身体から力が抜けていく。その中で、ヴィクトルは考える。

 

勇利について。愛について。

 

もう何年も前から、ヴィクトルは勇利に恋をしていた。それはいつだって分かっていた。氷の上の姿に恋をして、遠くから垣間見える僅かな勇利の姿に恋をした。けれど、それはそれだけだった。遠くから恋に落ちたのは、勇利だと自分が勝手に思っていた姿であって、自ら身をもって勇利に関わったことはなかった。そしてそれから、二人の距離は近づいて、ヴィクトルは夢中になった。勇利と、勇利がもたらした全てのものに、まるで麻薬のように虜になった。

 

あれは愛であって、愛ではなかった。今自分が感じているものに比べれば。今胸の中に膨れあがって、溢れ出んばかりの感情に比べれば。言葉と行動の端々に零れ出てしまうその感情は、身体には閉じ込められないほどなのだから。勇利が少しずつ心を開き始めた一年前のバンケットの夜、勇利が初めて一夜を共に過ごしてくれたあの夜と、そしてそれがまるで何十倍も大切に膨れあがった、自分の隣で勇利が過ごしてくれた、この日々に比べれば。

 

まるでもう一度はじめから恋に落ちているようだった。そして今度のそれはもっと柔らかくて、甘い。勇利が自分のものになる時間、大切に味わうほんの僅かな瞬間だけ、何度も身体を駆け巡ったような鋭く突き上げる熱情ではなくて、もっと優しい感情。勇利が微笑んだり、マッカチンと遊んだり、ヴィクトルがお皿を片付けるのを手伝ったりしてくれる度に、心臓が柔らかく高鳴る。この一週間に勇利が何かをしてくれたそれ以外の何百もの小さな瞬間が、ヴィクトルを完璧に、満ち足りて、幸せにする。

 

ベッドの向こう側で横になっている勇利を眺めながら、ヴィクトルは胸の奥から温かさが広がっていくのを感じる。手を伸ばして、勇利に触れたくなる。優しくキスをして、きちんと言葉にして伝えたくなる。『愛してる、大好きだよ、愛してる』と。声が枯れ、身体でしかそれを伝えられなくなるまで。この勇利と、このベッドの反対側で横になっている勇利と、ヴィクトルは一番深く恋に落ちたのだ。もう二度と、決して、戻れないほどに。

 

そして自分たちはぴったりと息が合っていた。だからこそ、距離を置かなければいけないと自分に言い聞かせなければいけないことがもっと辛くなったし、勇利がこんなにも近くにいるのに、自分の願望を手放さなければいけないことがもっと難しくなった。根源的なところで、二人の息は合っていた。お互いの空いた間を埋めるように自然に家事をこなし、勇利の滞在が延びていく間、心地良い日常を作り上げていく。ぴったりと合わさるよう作られたパズルのピースのように、まるで自然に、簡単に、二人はお互いにぴったりとはまっていた。

 

二人で過ごす日々がどんなものか、ヴィクトルはもう経験してしまった。もし自分がもうずっと長いこと望んできたものが現実になったら、それがどんなものか。二人共々滅ぼしてしまうような、危険と炎と強い激情に満ちた、荒っぽい情熱的な一夜だけではなくて。熱のこもった視線の交差や、やがてキスに溺れて消えてしまう小さな会話のやりとりだけではなくて。

 

その代わり、毎朝起きたら勇利が隣にいるのはどんな感じなのか。眠たげなあくびに、髪はくしゃくしゃになっていて、ヴィクトルも同じくらい髪もパジャマも皺だらけになっている。静かに食事をして、何気ない会話を交わしたり。笑って、からかい合ったり。まるでもう何年もそうしてきたかのように。マッカチンを散歩に連れ出して、勇利とマッカチンが絆を深める姿を眺め、お互いの腕の中で過ごすだけで幸せな、静かな夜を過ごす。毎晩二人で一緒に眠りについて、どうにかして勇利がブランケットを盗もうとするのを阻もうとしたり、勇利を側にぎゅっと抱きしめて、毛布泥棒をする必要が最初からないようにしたり。

 

シンプルで、完璧な日々。それがヴィクトルの欲しいものだった。今手にしていて、そして二度と手に入らないもの。どうやってか、この一週間の間に、ヴィクトルはもう一度深く勇利と恋に落ちてしまったのだった。躊躇いがちで恥ずかしがりな、完璧ではない人間らしい勇利の姿に。生身の勇利に。そして、たとえ勇利が決して自分のものにならないと分かっていても、そのことはどれだけ頑張っても後悔することなどできなかった。

 

そう思考を巡らせながら、瞼が徐々に眠気で重くなってくる。早めに二人してベッドに入ったのは明日の勇利の試合のためだったけれど、先に眠りに落ちたのはヴィクトルの方だった。長い一日に身体も疲れていたけれど、それでも素晴らしい一日だった。勇利の記憶を頭に留めながら、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと静かに眠りに誘われていく。ぼんやりと、意識の遠くで、勇利の瞳が一度も自分の顔から離れないことを感じながら。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

翌朝二人は別々の行き先へとそれぞれ出かけて行く。勇利はスタジアムへ行って試合のためのウォームアップをしに、そしてヴィクトルはヤコフとヤコフ率いるチームの元へ。ヴィクトルが到着すると、ヤコフは訝るような視線でこちらを見たけれど、考えていたことが何であれ、それを口にはしなかった。その代わり、ヤコフは集まったメンバー全員がそれぞれのやらなければいけないことを理解するまで命令を吠えるように下し、動き始めるよう告げる。

 

ショートプログラムまではまだあと数時間あったけれど、時間はあっという間に過ぎていって、気づけばヴィクトルはリンクサイドに立っていて、試合が始まるのを待っていた。ギオルギーの滑走順は一番で、目がチカチカしそうな衣装を纏い、氷の上に滑り出ていくと、ホームグラウンドの観客から万雷の拍手で迎えられる。ギオルギーのプログラムにはもう少し向上の余地はあったけれど、それでも満足のいく滑りを見せ、それなりの点数と共にキスアンドクライを出る。

 

しかしながら、ヴィクトルはほとんど注意を払っていなかった。表向きはギオルギーの応援に来ているはずだったけれど、その瞳はたった一人の男だけを見つめていた。勇利の滑走順は四番で、ヴィクトルは固唾を呑んで勇利の出番を待っていた。他のスケーター達のプログラムは霞のように通り過ぎ、点数はおろか、演技の出来映えもほとんど目に入っていなかった。

 

いつも通り、勇利は滑走直前まで人混みから身を隠していて、三番滑走の選手がキスアンドクライを出て行くところでようやくスタジアムに入ってくる。勇利が入場した瞬間、スタジアムに全く別の空気が落ちる。重苦しい、息の詰まりそうな空気。

 

興奮、緊張、期待。勇利は昨年のグランプリファイナル金メダリストで、これがシリーズ初戦だった。重い期待が勇利の肩にのし掛かっており、それがまるで波のように観客へと伝わっていく。そしてここはヴィクトルのホームグラウンドだった。ほとんどの観客はヴィクトルが勝つことを望んでいる。例えヴィクトルが勇利の勝利を願ったとしても、観客は皆、勇利が負けることを期待し、固唾を呑んで見守っている。

 

けれどヴィクトルにはその何もかもほとんど意識に入らなかった。なぜなら、勇利がドアを開けて入ってきた瞬間、視界に入ったその姿に、一瞬にして口の中が渇き、呼吸が僅かに止まる。

 

勇利が選んだ衣装は古いけれどヴィクトルにとって大切な衣装だった。勇利にぴったりと合っていて、素材が身体のしなやかな線の全てに絡みついている。黒い布は勇利の全身を包んでいて、それでも思わせぶりに肌色をちらりと露わにしている。身体の脇に走る黒いメッシュは、慎ましさの錯覚を与えながら、ほんの少ししか肌を隠していない。脇の方へ縫い付けられたクリスタルはスタジアムの照明で煌めき、身体の周囲の半分だけを覆うスカートは、勇利が歩いていくごとにひらひらと動き、内側の赤がまるで炎のように勇利を包む。

 

勇利はまるで人の形をした誘惑そのものだった。美しくて、魅惑的で、それでもヴィクトルが必死に手を伸ばしても、あと少しのところで手に入らない。

 

勇利が氷の上に滑り出ていくと、その視線が急いでスタジアム中を巡り、顔と顔の間を駆け抜けていくのにヴィクトルは気づく。最終的に勇利はリンクの中心で止まり、スターティングポジションを取るために身体の力を抜く。まるで何の努力もなしにカジュアルにしているように見えて、魅惑的なポーズ。顔を下に向けた姿勢に映る前に、勇利とヴィクトルの視線が交差する。たっぷり一秒間、勇利の瞳は予感に満ちた光を湛え、ヴィクトルを見つめ続ける。それから勇利は視線をそらして、二人の間の一瞬の時間が破られる。

 

ヴィクトルは大きく息を吸った。どんな感情をも自分の顔に出すまいとしながら、早鐘を打つ心臓を抑えようとする。今年の勇利のテーマは『欲望』で、勇利は危険なほど誘惑に満ちたプログラムを滑る予定だった。全ては演技のうちなのだ。

 

けれど、ああ、どれだけヴィクトルは求めていたことか。勇利とこんなに長く時間を過ごして、ヴィクトルの欲望はもう臨界点を超えそうだった。自分を飲み尽くしそうに襲ってくる炎。こんなにも近くて、けれど同時にあまりにも遠い。美しいまでの日常生活の平和さ、それなのにほんの僅か、手の届かないところに勇利がいるということを受け入れなければならない。その滑らかな肌はヴィクトルに立ち入りを禁じられた楽園、唇はヴィクトルが絶対に味わうことのできない禁断の果実。勇利はヴィクトルにはっきりと示したのだ。距離を置きたいと。そしてヴィクトルは勇利が同じ家に泊まっている間、その意思をずっと尊重し続けている。自分の欲望を奥深くに閉じ込めて。

 

けれどこうして勇利を見つめていると、その全てが轟くように命を吹き返してくる。[音楽](https://open.spotify.com/track/6uYBM67Zhj9DvGwoJPEdPI)が始まり、弦楽器の音がスタジアム中に響き渡ると、その全てが何十倍にも膨れあがる。音楽の中で勇利は身体の線に沿うように手を滑らせる。視線は下を向いたまま、けれど唇には挑発的な笑みが悪戯っぽく浮かんでいる。そして一瞬の沈黙が降り、勇利の瞳が下から前を向いて、再びヴィクトルをまっすぐに見つめる。

 

リンクの向こう側からも、ヴィクトルには勇利の瞳に欲望の色が深くなっているのが見え、まるでその視線に突き刺されたかのように、ヴィクトルはその場から動けなくなり、視線をそらせなくなる。ヴィクトルを見つめる視線のまま、口から舌がちらりと姿を見せ、唇を舐める仕草に、ヴィクトルは膝から力が抜けそうになる。音楽が再び始まり、ようやく勇利は視線を外し、踊り始める。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを見つめていた。それは間違いなかった。勇利の視線は意図的で、その行動はもっとそうだった。それは徹底的にヴィクトルを混乱させ、勇利がステップを踏む度に内側の欲望の炎に油を注いでいく。勇利はヴィクトルと寝たいとは思っていなかった。この一週間の間、一緒に過ごす間、ずっとヴィクトルから距離を取っていた。そして今、勇利は熱のこもった視線をヴィクトルから外さずに滑っていく。その意図は見紛うことなどできなかった。

 

『僕を求めて』

その動きは叫んでいる。

『あなたのものにして』

 

勇利の全てのステップが色っぽく挑発的で、身体をくねらせ、しならせ、音楽に合わせてリンクの上を跳び回る。目を逸らすことなんて不可能だった。観客の目という目が勇利に釘付けになっていて、ヴィクトルはその中で最もそうだった。これは誘惑する者の物語で、ヴィクトルは虜になっていた。見つめながら、熱が腹の底に溜まっていく。

 

勇利が滑り終わると、その視線は再びヴィクトルから離れない。欲望の色濃い瞳は暗く、頬は激しい動きの負荷でピンク色に染まっている。後ろに綺麗に撫でつけられた前髪がはらりと落ちて、額に張り付いている。これは前に見たことのある勇利だったけれど、氷の上の勇利ではない。これは二人で過ごした夜の勇利だ。美しく放埓で、全く抵抗できない類いの。

 

音楽が終わると同時に観客は賞賛の叫びを上げるが、ヴィクトルは拍手することすらできない。ただ見つめることしかできなかった。

 

スケートは二人の共通言語であり、人生そのものだ。プログラムの中の物語を、ヴィクトルは息をするように簡単に読み取ることができるし、勇利だってそうだ。そしてこの勇利のプログラムは、間違いなくヴィクトルに向けられたものだった。渇望と欲望と熱情に満ちたもの。けれどそれはここ数日間の勇利の振る舞いとはあまりにも対照的で、ヴィクトルは自分の胸に躊躇いが落ちてくるのを感じる。そしてそれ以上に、何かそこにはもっと鋭く痛みを伴う何か別のものがあった。けれど、ヴィクトルはそれを遠くへ追いやる。それが何だか、分からなかったから。少なくとも今の時点では、まだ。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを求めるようにスケートをした。挑発的に、自分を奪ってみせろとでも言うように。そしてヴィクトルはそうしたかった。本当にそれを求めていた。これが本当はどんな意味なのか、自分の読みが正しかったのか、それを知るにはそこまで時間はかからないだろう。

 

勇利の滑走中、ヴィクトルは勇利の演技に引き込まれていて完全に自分の周りに人がいることを忘れていた。そして振り向いた目の前の様子に、ヴィクトルは半分驚きかける。チームメイトの全員が、自分と勇利を交互に見つめ、ショックの表情を浮かべている。

 

ギオルギーの目は大きく見開かれ、ミラの口は開いたまま、視線がヴィクトルと勇利を交互にちらちらと行き来する。勇利がヴィクトルに向けた誘惑というメッセージを二人がはっきりと理解したのは明らかだった。

 

ありがたいことに、二人のどちらも何も言わなかった。ヴィクトルが振り向くと、二人はもう数秒ヴィクトルを見つめてから視線を逸らす。ギオルギーはあからさまに明後日の方向を向き、ミラは口を閉じて視線を逸らしながら小さく咳払いをする。

 

ミラとギオルギーとの会話に勇利のことが持ち上がった時、二人はヴィクトルの感情がどれだけ深いかを知ってしまい、それからその話題を口にすることはなかった。ヴィクトルはその配慮にも、それ以来勇利についての話をしなくなったことに感謝したけれど、それでも視線を逸らした二人の頭の中で様々な思考が巡っているのはヴィクトルにも見て取れた。勇利とヴィクトルと、あの会話と今の状況を結びつけて、間の空白を最も明らかな答えで埋めている。

 

勇利は観客に手を振りながら、頬をまだピンク色に染めたままリンクを出て行く。氷から足を踏み出すと、視線が今一度ヴィクトルの方へちらりと向けられる。睫毛の下から見上げる瞳の下には、小さな微笑みが唇に浮かんでいる。

 

あからさまな咳払いがヴィクトルの後ろから聞こえ、ヴィクトルは凍りつく。ゆっくりと振り向きながら、自分を待ち受けている状況に対して心の準備をする。

 

ヤコフが真後ろに立っていた。表情は全く楽しそうではない。ミラとギオルギーに他のロシアチームは戦略的に姿を消していて、ヤコフとヴィクトルだけが残っていた。リンクを取り囲む歓声は大きくて、会話の声をかき消すには十分だったけれど、ヤコフはそれでも低い声で話し始める。不自然なほどに落ち着いて、平静な様子で。

 

「あの衣装にはどこか見覚えがある気がするんだがな、ヴィーチャ」

冷たい声でヤコフは話し始める。勇利が座っているキスアンドクライの方に視線が向いて、ヴィクトルに戻る。

「申し開きを聞こうか」

 

「勇利の衣装が紛失したから、俺のを貸してあげたんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、作り物の気楽で暢気な笑顔を貼り付け、ヤコフの懸念を手で振り払う。

「正しいスポーツマン精神に則っただけだよ、ヤコフ。別に議論すべきことなんかじゃない」

 

「お前の衣装は全部サンクトペテルブルクに保管してあると記憶しているが？」

まだ全く感銘を受けていないといった表情でヤコフは指摘する。

 

「たまたま一着うちにあったんだよね」

ヴィクトルは鋭くそう言い返すけれど、声のトーンはまだ気楽な軽さを保っている。間違ったことは何もしていない。困っている友人を助けただけだ。ヤコフがそれを叱ることなんてできないはずだ。

 

「ちゃんと返却して貰うんだな」

唸るようにヤコフは告げる。その声には警告が満ちている。

「噂のネタをくれてやるようなものだ。やつが今シーズン通してあれを着るのなら、確実に噂は悪化するぞ」

 

「心配要らないよ、ヤコフ。今晩返して貰うから」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、心配を払いのけるそして次の瞬間、コーチの顔に浮かんだ表情に凍りつく。

 

「今晩、だと？」

氷のように冷たい声音でヤコフは尋ねる。

「ほほう、ヴィーチャ、何故お前が今晩、勝生勇利と会うことになっているんだ？」

 

一瞬、ヴィクトルは嘘をつこうかと考えたけれど、あまり意味がないことに気づく。その問いの答えは、ヤコフが想像しているものよりもずっと純粋無垢なものだったし、どのみち間違ったことは何もしていないのだ。

 

「うちのアパートに泊まってるからさ」

ヴィクトルはヤコフにそう告げる。

「ホテルが見つからないと聞いたから、部屋を貸すことにしたんだ」

 

ヤコフは大きく息を吸って、再び目を閉じる。一つ、時間をかけて長く息を吐いてから、ヴィクトルの顔に視線を戻す。

 

「お前のアパート」

感情が抜け落ちた顔でヤコフは言う。ヴィクトルが頷くと、ヤコフは再び一つ深く呼吸をしてから、口を開く。

 

「お前は表だってお前を憎んでいる相手を招き入れたのか。スケート界を分断し、お前を憎むようにしむけた男を。目の前でお前からメダルを掻っ攫っていった男を、今週の初めから、ずっと泊めていたのか。しかも、やつはまだお前の家にいる」

 

「まあ、着いてからわざわざ出て行く意味もないと思ってさ」

ヴィクトルはそう指摘すると、その言葉を聞いてヤコフの顔に浮かんだ怒りの影に一瞬すごく不安になる。そしてヤコフは頭を振って、絶望の表情を浮かべる。

 

「お前は馬鹿だ、ヴィーチャ」

ヤコフはそう言って、その表情はほとんど悲しそうだった。

「お前はやつの手の平の上で操られている」

 

ヤコフは後ろを向いて、ヴィクトルに付いてくるよう示す。次のスケーターがリンクに滑り出るのと同時に、ヴィクトルはヤコフの後を追う。勇利がヴィクトルの方を眺めながらキスアンドクライを離れるのと同時に。

 

「いつかやつはお前を破滅させる」

ヤコフはそう告げる。勇利を見つめるヴィクトルの視線を目で追いながら。

「お前はそれを許すんだな」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**レイティング：** R-18

**アーカイブ警告：** 指定なし

 **カテゴリ：** 男性同士

 **ジャンル：** フィギュアスケート生モノ

 **カップリング：** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

 **キャラクター：** 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

 **追加タグ：** あのエロスの衣装、ヘイトセックス、人心操作

**概要：**

「この世に対価のないものなんてない。俺が手助けをする代わりに、君は何をしてくれるのかな？」

「望む事なら、何でも」

 

 

 

 

**レイティング：** R-18

**アーカイブ警告：** 指定なし

 **カテゴリ：** 男性同士

 **ジャンル：** フィギュアスケート生モノ

 **カップリング：** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

 **キャラクター：** 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

 **追加タグ：** あのエロスの衣装、エロ、ただのエロ、性的な内容、ヴィクトル攻、勇利受、ヤマとオチは少しあるかもだけどイミなし、誘惑、騎乗位、オーラルセックス、生挿入、髪を引っ張る描写あり、指挿入描写あり、淫語、射精管理、勝生がどうやってエロスの衣装を貸して貰うようニキフォロフを説得したかの真実のお話

**概要：**

「何故？」そう告げたニキフォロフの言葉は冷たく、瞳の色は深い。「どうして俺が君を助けなければいけない？」

勝生は唇を舐め、相手を熱のこもった視線で見上げる。唇に挑発的な笑みを浮かべながら、指をニキフォロフの腕に走らせ、焦らすように肩に触れる。

「僕なら今からちょっとの時間を、価値あるものにできるよ」

 

 

**レイティング：** R-18

**アーカイブ警告：** 指定なし

 **カテゴリ：** 男性同士

 **ジャンル：** フィギュアスケート生モノ

 **カップリング：** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

 **キャラクター：** 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

 **追加タグ：** あのエロスの衣装、やおい、着衣セックス

**概要：**

勝生が自分の衣装で滑るのをちょっと過剰に楽しむニキフォロフ

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ショートプログラムが終わり、早めにヴィクトルはスタジアムを離れる。勇利の演技の後、頭の中は疑問でいっぱいだった。知らなければいけないことが沢山あった。その答えによっては、全てが変わってしまうかもしれない。

 

けれど早めに家に着いても、勇利が戻ってくるまでにはまだ何時間もあった。ヴィクトルはその間中ずっと同じところをぐるぐる歩き回りながら、どうにかして頭の中を埋め尽くす考えを打ち消そうとする。本当に確実に知るまでは、勇利が帰ってきて本人の意図がきちんとした形で証明されるまで、確かなことは何も分からないのだ。自分の欲望も不安も、すべてが事実無根である可能性だってあるのだ。

 

ついに玄関のドアが開くと、ヴィクトルはすぐに振り向くが、マッカチンの方が先にドアに辿り着く。まっしぐらに勇利に向かうとマッカチンは勇利に飛びかかり、愛情を込めて祝うように勇利の顔を舐める。勇利も元気いっぱいのマッカチンを受け止めて、幸せそうに笑い、しゃがんで耳の後ろを撫でてやる。

 

「君は今日、一位だったね」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、勇利の顔が跳ね上がるようにすぐにこちらを向く。視線がヴィクトルのそれと交差する。その瞳には何かの色があった。ヴィクトルには何だかはっきりとは分からなかったけれど、何かが。言わなければいけないことが沢山あるのに、いざ口を開こうとすると、言葉は喉の奥に詰まって、凍りついてしまったようだった。この瞬間までずっと待っていたのに、今になって、自分が真実を知る準備が出来ているのかどうか、分からなくなる。

 

「うん？」

勇利は返事をする。どちらかというと、尋ねるような調子で。まるでヴィクトルが何を言おうとしているか、分からないかのように。

 

「君のスケーティング……」

ヴィクトルはそう言いかけ、言葉を失う。自分が感じている渦を巻いている様々な感情を、どのように言葉にしたらいいか分からないまま。ヴィクトルは、勇利が自分を求める欲望を失ったのだと思っていた。もう勇利は二度とヴィクトルの近くにはいたくないのだと。けれど、勇利のスケートは、全てのステップでヴィクトルを誘惑した。ヴィクトルを手招きし、勇利自身の欲望をはっきりと氷の上で、その動きの全てで表現した。そしてこれがヴィクトルに対する誘いや要求でなければ、それは全く別の意味を持つことになるけれど、それについて今は考えられなかった。少なくともその真実を確実に知るまでは。

 

勇利はまるでヴィクトルを求めるように滑った。あの空間にいた全員を誘惑したけれど、中でも特にヴィクトルを。そしてヴィクトルも、勇利を求めていた。勇利がここに来てからずっと、求めていた。一年近く前に、もし二人の間にあるのがセックスだけだとしても、それでもいいと、得られるものだけを手に入れて、それを受け入れるのだと決めた。そして勇利がここに到着して、ヴィクトルから距離を置いて、もうこれで終わりなのだろうかと不安になった。この一週間が最後で、もうこれ以上何もないのだと。もう勇利はヴィクトルを求めないのだと。けれど今、勇利はここにいて、自らの欲望をはっきりと示した。でも、最初の一歩は勇利の方から踏み出してくれないと、無理だ。ヴィクトルの頭の中はまだ疑念でいっぱいで、勇利に、ちゃんとはっきりと、見間違えようのないくらい明らかに、その意図を示して貰う必要があった。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを見つめたまま、ゆっくりと立ち上がる。目を逸らさずに、勇利は数歩前に足を踏み出す。二人がほとんど触れるほどの距離まで。ヴィクトルはほとんど無意識に足を踏み出して、その中間地点で二人は向かい合う。そっと、ゆっくりと、注意深く、勇利は片手を上げてヴィクトルの片側の頬を包むように触れ、優しく二人の距離を近づける。

 

「勇利……」

ヴィクトルは息を吐き出すように言葉を紡ぐけれど、それ以上何か言える前に、勇利が二人の間に残された最後の僅かな空間に踏み込んで、唇をヴィクトルのそれに押しつける。僅かな触れ合いだった。柔らかな皮膚と皮膚が互いに押しつけ合うだけの。けれど、ようやく、ヴィクトルにも分かった。あのプログラムは、確かに、ヴィクトルに向けてのものだったのだ。勇利はそれ以外の何ものでもない、スケートだけでヴィクトルにはっきりとメッセージを伝えていたのだ。そして今や、そのメッセージの内容は間違いようがない。

 

勇利が身を引く。瞳は大きく、部屋の照明に煌めいて、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめている。次の一歩をヴィクトルが踏み出すのを待っているようだった。勇利が二人の間に呈示した提案を、受け入れるか断るか。これだけの長い時間を待ったのだ。ヴィクトルは受け入れる。勇利はこんなにも近くて、もうずっと勇利自身こそが誘惑そのもので、もしこれが勇利の求めるものならば、ヴィクトルに抗う力などない。この真実がもたらしたそれ以外の事実は、後で考えればいい。今はこの瞬間が欲しかった。この瞬間を味わって、大切にしたかった。ついに、ようやく、再び、勇利を手にすることができたのだから。

 

ヴィクトルは一つ息をついて、瞼を閉じて、欲望以外の全てのものを全身から追い出す。欲望と、勇利がこうして自分を求めてくれたことの喜び以外の全てを。これで終わりではなかったのだという喜び。そして次の瞬間、必死で死に物狂いな渇望と、勇利のために抑えていた全てを、ヴィクトルは自分に許して解き放つ。それは津波のように全身を襲い、ヴィクトルは腕を伸ばして勇利を抱き寄せ、唇をとらえて燃えるようなキスをする。

 

そうやって、次の瞬間にはヴィクトルは溺れていた。勇利の唇を自分の唇に感じ、身体と身体が押しつけ合う熱に、自分の指がきつく勇利の髪に絡みつき、抱きしめているその感覚に。一番完璧な、考える必要のない、至福の感覚だった。一度は禁じられたその味は一層甘く、ヴィクトルは勇利の口の中を舐めるようにキスを深くし、二人の息がどんどん上がっていって、呼吸が苦しくなる。

 

勇利はキスを返す。激しく、求めるように、指がヴィクトルの肩に痣ができるほど食い込んで、しがみつく。ヴィクトルは二人の身体をもっとぴったりとくっつける。勇利の身体の隅々まで、自分の全身で感じたかった。もうこんなにも長い間、触れることを禁じられていたのだ。キスを続けながら、勇利の頭が後ろの壁に当たるのを感じる。ヴィクトルは勇利を激しく壁に押しつけ、首筋に沿わせた手を、肩へ、そこから背中の窪みへと下ろしていって、よりきつく抱きしめる。

 

キスの角度はどこか完璧ではなくて、キスを続けながら勇利は背伸びをするように、つま先立ちになってヴィクトルのキスに応えている。指をヴィクトルの髪に絡め、頭の後ろを引っ張るように抱き寄せ、同じ高さまでもってくる。二人の間には僅かな差しかなかったけれど、今ここでこうしていると、その差が明らかに感じられる。

 

ぎこちなく身体を屈める代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利の太腿の後ろを掴み、軽々と勇利を持ち上げる。勇利を抱えたことは前にもあったし、勇利の体重を支えるのが容易いことは分かっていた。勇利はすぐにそれに従い、飛び跳ねるようにしてヴィクトルの腰に脚をきつく巻き付ける。新しい体勢で二人の頭の位置は同じ高さになる。ヴィクトルが勇利を壁に押しつけながら、体重のほとんどを腕で支える。勇利は両脚をヴィクトルの腰に巻き付けて、二人をぴったりとくっつけ合う。

 

ヴィクトルは再び勇利に激しくキスをする。その唇の形を覚えておこうとしながら。今週の初めから予想外に勇利が保っていた距離からヴィクトルが学んだことが一つあるとしたら、それはこの関係が自分が思っていたよりも儚く脆いということだった。あの最後の夜の後でさえ、ヴィクトルは簡単に勇利の興味を失った。つまり、勇利が自分を求めてくれる間、その全ての瞬間をヴィクトルは大切にしなければいけないのだ。その一つ一つが、最後になるかもしれないのだから。

 

勇利の脚はまだしっかりとヴィクトルの腰に巻き付いている。勇利の尻はヴィクトルの腹の真上に押しつけられ、刺激を求めて僅かに腰をくねらせる。キスを続ける中で、勇利は小さく僅かに喘ぎをヴィクトルの口の中に漏らし、ヴィクトルが唇をほんの僅かでも離すと、それを追いかけ、指が寄り深くヴィクトルの髪に沈んでいく。暫くしてようやく勇利は口を開く。言葉は吐息の合間に吐き出され、静かな部屋に囁くように響く。

 

「ヴィクトル、ベッドルーム」

勇利はどうにかしてそれだけを告げる。ところどころ途切れながら紡がれた言葉は美しく欲しがりに響く。勇利に呼吸をする空間を与えると、ヴィクトルは身体を引いて勇利を床に立たせる。軽く音を立てて勇利は降りると、自然な優美さでヴィクトルの手をつなぎ、二人の指が絡み合う。熱意に満ちた笑顔で勇利はヴィクトルの手を取って寝室の開いたドアへ歩いて行く。軽く手を引っ張るように、ヴィクトルを先導しながら。

 

寝室に入ると、ヴィクトルは一瞬立ち止まる。仕方なく勇利の手を離し、寝室のドアの鍵を閉めるために後ろを向く。

 

「マッカチン」

勇利の困惑した表情にそう説明する。マッカチンはこのベッドで眠ることに慣れている。普段はそれで問題なかったけれど、ヴィクトルにはいくつかマッカチンに中断されたくない状況というものがあり、今の状況はまさにその一つだった。

 

必要なことを済ませるために触れあう箇所が減ったことに対する不満を感じ、ヴィクトルは腕を上げて勇利の顔を包むように触れる。両手の平で勇利の頬に触れ、指が勇利の髪にからまる。優しく再び勇利を抱き寄せ、今度はそっと柔らかくキスをする。勇利がそのキスに蕩けていくのを感じながら、その感覚の全てを味わう。

 

キスをしたまま、ヴィクトルは勇利を連れてベッドの方へと歩いて行く。ベッドへ向かう間も、キスを中断したくなかった。マットレスの上に座ると、勇利も座らせ、二人の顔の高さが同じになる。勇利の下唇を少しだけ歯で甘噛みして引っ張ってから、また深いキスに戻る。

 

それから数秒して勇利は靴を蹴るように脱ぐ。玄関で脱ぐ時間がなかったのだ。勇利の靴はそのまま横に投げ出され、勇利はベッドの上によじ登る。片手でヴィクトルのシャツの前を掴んで引っ張るようにしてベッドに登るよう誘う。ヴィクトルは夢中になって後を追う。マットレスの上で勇利の側にぴったりとくっついて座る。勇利の脚が、ヴィクトルの太腿の上にのしかかる。

 

新しい体勢は勇利の頭がヴィクトルのよりも少しだけ上で、勇利は屈み込んでキスを再開する。ありとあらゆるところに勇利を感じる。包まれて、食い尽くされて、これ以外の形などありえない完璧さで。

 

勇利の腕を掴みながら、ヴィクトルは上体を下ろして横になる。勇利も引っ張り下ろして、ヴィクトルが四肢を投げ出した上に勇利が覆い被さる格好になる。瞳は欲情の色を濃くしたまま、キスを続ける。でもヴィクトルはもっと勇利が欲しかった。もっと勇利が必要だった。ヴィクトルの上に、中に、二人が一つになれる方法なら何だって。

 

仰向けになったまま、ヴィクトルは勇利に主導権を委ね、勇利は喜んでそれを行使する。手をヴィクトルの胸に滑らせ、シャツのボタンを外していく。器用な指先はすぐに小さなボタンを次々と外していって、終わると勇利はヴィクトルのシャツを脱がせる。胸の肌が寝室の熱い空気に露わになる。

 

睫毛の下からヴィクトルを見上げ、勇利は微笑む。それは美しい誘惑そのもので、例え抵抗したかったとしてもできる訳などない。それから勇利は頭を下ろし、ヴィクトルの胸にキスを落としていく。二人が触れあう箇所一つ一つを感じる度に、内側の欲望がヴィクトルを焼き尽くしそうに大きくなっていくのが分かる。躊躇いなく勇利は唇を下へ、下へと移動させていく。キスを落とし舌で舐めながら、ヴィクトルの肌に痕跡をのこしていく。勇利の顔がヴィクトルの腰のところまで来ると、一瞬動きを止める。

 

一瞬の間、勇利は動かなかった。ヴィクトルを見上げることもしなかった。けれど勇利は手を伸ばして、ヴィクトルのズボンの前に指をかけ、ジッパーを開ける。唇を舐めながら勇利はヴィクトルを見上げる。尋ねるような、けれど欲望で満ちたその瞳。

 

「勇利」

そう絞り出したヴィクトルの声は、どうにか言葉を紡ごうとして震えていた。勇利が跪いて、欲望の色が暗く満ちる瞳でヴィクトルを見上げている姿だけで、我を忘れそうだった。最高の類いの拷問だ。

 

「君がやらなくてもいいんだ」

どうにか喉の奥から絞り出す。自制心を失う前に、これだけは明らかにしたかった。勇利が最初の夜に考えたように、勇利がここに泊めて貰うその見返りとしてこうしようとしているのではないということを、どうしても知りたかった。

 

「僕がしたいんだ」

勇利はそう返事をする。その声は心の底から誠実で、情欲で満ちている。

「しても、いい？」

 

「ああ」

ヴィクトルはすぐにそう返す。もう世界中の何もヴィクトルにこれを拒否させることなんてできなかった。目の前で跪く勇利は、ヴィクトルに快感をもたらしていいかどうか、無邪気に尋ねたのだ。ただヴィクトルを気持ちよくさせるためだけに。ヴィクトルから得られる快感だけを得て誰でも良いような相手として扱うことをしないで、その代わり、ヴィクトルに惜しみなく快感を与える。自分への見返りなしに。

 

「もちろんだよ」

 

勇利はヴィクトルに向かって微笑んだ。温かくて、幸せそうで、その姿は、たとえヴィクトルの頭が欲望で霞がかっていても、その胸を締め付ける。勇利は美しすぎて、完璧すぎて、勇利の微笑みはどれだけ目の当たりにしても足りないだろう。

 

頭を再び沈めると、勇利は急いでヴィクトルのズボンを脱がしにかかる。下着と共に引っ張り下ろし、床に投げ捨て、再びヴィクトルの脚の間に覆い被さる。勇利の吐息が焦らすように撫でていくと、ヴィクトルは血が出そうなほどに唇を噛んで、なんとか身じろぎしないようにする。

 

ついに勇利は頭を下ろし、先端に軽くキスを落とし、それに反応してヴィクトルから吐息が漏れる。勇利の口から伝わる熱は、それがどれだけ一瞬だったとしても、目の前の勇利の姿と相まって、ほんの僅かに触れられるだけでも、限界の先を超えてしまいそうだった。応えるように勇利は動く。今度は根元から先端まで舐め上げ、頭を更に低くしてヴィクトルの全体を口に含む。

 

自分のペニスが勇利の口腔内の熱に包まれている感覚に、ヴィクトルから思わず冒涜の単語が漏れ、勇利が頭を上下させ、舐めて啜ってを続ける間、どうにかして自分を保とうとする。勇利の唇はヴィクトルのペニスの形に合わせて広がっていて、さっきまでのキスの痕跡がハッキリと膨れるように残っている。そして勇利はたった一つの行為だけに集中している。ヴィクトルの上体を支えていた腕は力をなくし、背中から投げ出されるようにベッドに横たわる。

 

意識が霞がかったまま、ヴィクトルは天井を見上げる。勇利がどんどん自分を限界へと追い詰めていく中、腹の底に溜まっていく熱にどうにかして抗おうとする。過ぎていく一秒一秒が、まるで十代の少年のように早く達してしまいそうに感じていた。勇利は官能的すぎて、美しすぎて、圧倒的すぎた。勇利がここに存在する毎秒が、ヴィクトルを炎のように燃やし尽くしていく。最高の類いの痛みだった。

 

先へ進んでいく勇利の頭はどんどん低くなっていき、もっと深くヴィクトルを口に含んでいって、ついにはペニスが喉の奥に触れるのを感じる。勇利の喉が収縮し、喉を詰まらせたような音を立てる。心配になって起き上がると、勇利が口を離して唾液を拭っているところだった。そして勇利はすぐに頭を沈めて、再開する。

 

今度は勇利はそこまで無理をせず、代わりに片手で根元の方を包み、口の動きに合わせて扱いていく。二重の刺激に頭がくらくらし、反応して口から喘ぎが漏れる。ベッドの上にまたぱたりと倒れ、快感に全身を持って行かれる。全身の力を総動員して、どうにかして勇利の口の中に突き上げないように保つ。勇利がキスをしてペニスの全体を舐め尽くす間、必死になんとか自我を保つ。

 

勇利の口の動きの全てが純粋に至福の快楽で、波のように襲ってくる快感に意識を持って行かれるままに任せる。勇利の行為に声を上げ、喘ぎながら。まだ腹の底には熱が溜まっていて、完全に意識をこの感覚に持って行かれないようどうにかして意識を保とうとするヴィクトルは、シーツに指を突き立てるほかない。

 

ようやく勇利が顔を離す。激しく呼吸を繰り返しながら数秒体勢を立て直すと、また頭を下げる。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは言葉を絞り出す。勇利に止めてほしいと同時に、この感覚が永遠に終わらないでほしかった。胸が大きく上下し、快楽で朦朧とする意識を彷徨いながら、どうにかして言葉を紡ぎ出す。

 

「勇利。もし……もっと、するなら……ここで、やめないと」激しく呼吸の合間にヴィクトルは言う。

「君は…………俺は、もう……」

 

このまま勇利が続ければ、これはすぐに終わってしまう。これだけの快楽を与えてくれた勇利に、何のお返しもできないまま。そんなことはさせられない。勇利がここに到着してから、ずっとこれを求めていて、ついに再び手に入れることができた今となっては、絶対に。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの意図を察したようで、続ける代わりにベッドの上によじ登って戻ってくると、ヴィクトルの上に跪いて、顔を近づける。口を開く代わりにヴィクトルは伸び上がって手を勇利の髪に軽く絡ませると、ゆっくり引っ張り下ろすようにして優しくキスをする。

 

優しくて、甘やかで、今までしたようなキスとは全然違った。ヴィクトルは勇利を手に入れることはできないかもしれない。本当の意味では。そして、勇利へ決して手に入れられない存在だということはよく分かっていた。けれど勇利がこんな風に触れてくると、こんな風にキスをすると、そうではないふりをするのはあまりにも簡単だった。

 

「信じられないよ、勇利」

ヴィクトルは囁く。顔を離して、勇利の頬を両手で掴み、瞳の中を奥まで覗き込む。

「君が俺にどんなことをしているか、勇利には想像もつかないだろうね」

 

いつか勇利は自分を破滅させるとヤコフは警告した。それは事実だった。けれど、現実はヤコフが意図したようなものとは全く違った。

 

『君は俺を破滅させるだろう』

勇利が再びキスをする中、ヴィクトルは頭の中で考える。指がまるで恋人同士のように、ヴィクトルの肌に触れていく。

『でもそれは、一番甘やかな死だ』

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の肌に手を這わせ、唇に指を押し当てるようにしながら起き上がり、また二人の目線の高さが同じになる。急いでヴィクトルは身をよじるようにして肩にかかっていたシャツを脱ぎ、横に放り出す。勇利が自分の肌の全てに触れるようにしたかった。そして腕を伸ばし、勇利のシャツを掴んで引っ張ると、勇利も熱を持ってすぐに従って両腕を上げ、頭から上に向かってシャツを脱がせると、また同じように横に放り投げる。

 

お互いがすぐ側にいる。ヴィクトルは上体を半分起こしたまま両脚をベッドに投げ出し、勇利がその上に馬乗りになって、ほとんど太腿の上に座る格好になっている。勇利の両頬は眩しいほど赤くなっていて、焦れったそうに少し身をよじらせる。

 

「何が欲しい、勇利？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。はやく次へ進みたいと必死に感じながら。どうやら勇利も同じくらいそう感じているようだった。どんな形でかは問題じゃなかった。勇利が望むことなら何でもしたかった。

 

「ヴィクトルが欲しい」

勇利は一瞬の躊躇いもなく告げて、ヴィクトルの心臓が高鳴る。

「僕の、中に、欲しい」

そう勇利は続けて、ヴィクトルは自分の喉の奥で息が詰まる音が聞こえる。そして瞳の色が欲望で一気に濃くなったことも。

 

『俺も、君が欲しいよ』

ヴィクトルの裏切り者の脳が、止める間もなく頭の中で囁く。

『永遠に』

 

長い、長い一瞬の間、ヴィクトルは勇利の視線を受け止める。頭がくらくらする。ついに視線を逸らしたのは勇利で、頬を赤くしながら口を開く。

 

「あの、あれ……」

途中で言葉が切れて、ヴィクトルはすぐにその意図を理解する。

 

「あるよ」

ヴィクトルは思わず口走るように答える。まだ頭は思考や感情の霞の中だった。頭を振ってから現実に戻ってくると、ヴィクトルは勇利の下からするりと抜けだし、ぎこちなく寝返りを打ってベッド脇にある引き出しの中に手を突っ込む。数秒の間まさぐると、目的のものを見つけて取り出す。後で使うコンドームは横に放り投げ、潤滑剤を持って、自分を待つ勇利のところへ戻ってくる。

 

「自分でやりたい？」

潤滑剤の入ったボトルの方を示しながらヴィクトルは尋ね、その答えがノーであることを祈る。勇利に触るのは自分がよかった。勇利の中を解して、自分の指で勇利を蕩けさせたかった。

「それとも俺が？」

 

「ヴィクトルがいい」

勇利は躊躇いなくそう答え、ヴィクトルは思わず勇利を抱き寄せてキスをする。せっかちで、情熱で溢れんばかりのキス。同時にヴィクトルは手を下ろして勇利のズボンのボタンを外し始める。勇利も少し手助けし、下着と一緒に勇利のズボンを脱がせてから、また勇利を側に抱き寄せる。胸と胸が触れあいそうなほどに。勇利の両脚が覆い被さる下に脚を伸ばすと、片手で勇利の頬を優しく撫でながら、もう片方の手でボトルの蓋を開ける。たっぷりと中身を押し出し指に塗ると、勇利の後ろへ手を伸ばし、焦らすように入り口に数秒触れてから、中に押し入れる。

 

その感覚に勇利の口から抑えきれない小さな吐息が漏れる。ヴィクトルは熱を持ってその吐息を唇で受け止める。勇利の身体が僅かに震えてから緊張が抜け、ヴィクトルが奥へ入っていくのを許す。もう片方の自由な手で、ヴィクトルは勇利の頬をなだめるように撫でる。まだ、動き始めることはしない。

 

「止めてほしかったら、ちゃんと言うんだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう言ったけれど勇利はただ微笑み返しただけだった。腰をくねらせ押しつけ、自分からヴィクトルの指をくわえ込みながら、ヴィクトルが動くように仕向ける。できるだけこれを長引かせたくて、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと動き出す。苦しいほど緩やかに勇利を解していき、勇利の呼吸が荒くなって、息が上がって、指が触れる感覚に身体が前後に動く。時間を掛けてヴィクトルは指を増やしていく。勇利に深くキスをしながら、勇利の口から自分の口の中へ漏れる、欲しがりな音を味わいながら。

 

ようやく勇利は身体を離し、渇望と情欲で燃える瞳のまま、手を伸ばしてヴィクトルが横に投げ捨てたコンドームを掴み、口で噛みきって封を開ける。その姿を目の当たりにして、ヴィクトルの全身に再び熱が走る。指の動きが止まって、じっと勇利を見つめる。勇利はコンドームを破けた包みの中から勢いよく引っ張り出すと、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめる。ヴィクトルの合意の頷きを待って、それから素早くヴィクトルのペニスに覆い被せる。

 

勇利の手がヴィクトルの肌にふわりと触れるだけで、ヴィクトルはこれから待ち受けることの予感に身体が震える。そして勇利がヴィクトルをちょうど背中からベッドに倒れる程度の強さで押し倒すと、その感覚は十倍にも膨れあがる。同時に勇利の中から指が抜けて、失った感覚に勇利は少しだけ顔をしかめる。そして今度は完全にヴィクトルの上によじ登る。腰を揺らし、ヴィクトルの頭の脇に囲むようにベッドに両手をつく。

 

考えるより先に、ヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰にあてがわれる。ぎゅっと触れたところを握りしめ、そして勇利の身体の下で力が抜けていく。こんな風の勇利は美しい。完全に主導権を握っていて、ヴィクトルは勇利が望むことなら心臓が一つ鼓動を打つ間さえ与えず、すべてを勇利に差し出したかった。

 

「いい？」

勇利は尋ねる。低く誘惑するような声で。ヴィクトルはなんとか「ああ」と喉の奥から声を絞り出す。勇利の言葉と同時に手に力が入り、勇利の腰の肌に指が食い込んでいく。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを見下ろす。今日氷の上で見た、誘惑の姿そのものだった。勇利は手を上げて目にかかっていた髪を後ろに押しやり撫でつけてから、手を伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスを手に包む。

 

勇利が腰の位置を合わせ沈み込むまで、ヴィクトルには呼吸をする時間すらなかった。勇利の片手はヴィクトルの胸に置かれて、ヴィクトルを横たわらせたままにしている。勇利の内側が満たされると、目をぎゅっと閉じて勇利は小さく快感の吐息を漏らす。数秒の間勇利は動きを止め、ヴィクトルの太腿の上でバランスを取り、内側が引き延ばされる感覚に慣れる時間をとる。そして勇利は目を開けて、ヴィクトルを見下ろす。瞳はありのままの素直さと誠実さと、そしてどこか喜びのような色で満ちていた。

 

以前にこんな風に、勇利がヴィクトルの上になっていた時とは全然違う。あの時、ヴィクトルは喋るなと言い渡され、勇利はただ自らの快楽のためだけにヴィクトルを利用し、その後ヴィクトルを空っぽに、冷たいままにして、ひとりぼっちにして去って行った。今、勇利はヴィクトルをほとんど触る前から限界の向こうへと追い立てている。こんなにも甘くキスをして、ヴィクトルの快感に集中して、主導権を握り、今や本気で動き始めている。深くヴィクトルのペニスに沈み込み、瞳はヴィクトルの顔から離れない。触れあう部分全てが親密で、一つ一つのキスは深く誠実だった。

 

勇利は再び上体を起こすと、もう一度体勢立て直してまた深く沈み込む。角度を僅かに変えて、もっと深くまでヴィクトルを咥え込む。勇利の熱がきつく締め付ける感覚に、ヴィクトルは喉の奥から小さく喘ぎが漏れるのを止められない。つま先がぎゅっと曲がり、なんとか意識を保とうとする。

 

突然予想外に勇利は手を下に伸ばして、ヴィクトルの髪を優しく撫で、顔から前髪を払う。その動きが完全に止まる。内側深くにヴィクトルを挿入れたまま、勇利は柔らかい表情でヴィクトルを見下ろす。その柔らかに触れる手と、勇利に包まれている感覚の両方は圧倒的すぎて、口を開いたヴィクトルの言葉がどれだけ必死に響いたか、言葉を紡いでから気づく。

 

「勇利、お願いだ」

懇願するように言うと、勇利はそれに従う。ヴィクトルの肩に手を当てて身体を支えながら動き始める。ヴィクトルを押さえつけたまま、どこか畏敬の眼差しで、勇利はリズムを掴んでくる。優美に流れるように腰を動かし、快感の波を何度も何度も送り出す。勇利に主導権を握られる感覚は最高だった。勇利が熱を持って自分の上に乗り、自らヴィクトルのペニスに犯されにきている。二人の息が上がり、喘ぎが止まらなくなるほどに。

 

勇利にお返しをしたくて、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利のペニスを掴む。勇利が腰を動かすのに合わせ、上下に扱く。もう片方の手でヴィクトルは勇利に乱暴なキスをする。荒っぽくて、せっかちで、欲しがりなキス。二人で一緒に動きながら。

 

ついに勇利が鋭い息を漏らし、キスから離れてヴィクトルの首筋に顔を埋めながら、達する。勇利の全身が震え、自身を包む熱の壁がきつく収縮するのをヴィクトルは感じる。勇利の腕にぎゅっと抱きしめられ、自分の身体にも快楽の波が大きく流れてくるのを感じる。勇利の身体を押しながら上体を起こし、完全にベッドの上に座る格好になり、ヴィクトルは再び勇利を腕の中に抱きしめる。頭をヴィクトルの肩にもたれさせ、骨抜きでエネルギーを使い果たした膝の上の勇利を包み込むように。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ勇利の内側で固くなったままで、もう、本当に限界が近かったから、勇利の顔に優しく両手を沿わせ、瞳を覗き込めるように顔を上げる。勇利の瞳はまだ快感でぼんやりとしていて、美しく淫らな姿がそこにあった。ヴィクトルは額を勇利の額に合わせる。勇利の呼吸の熱を感じるほど、側に。

 

そうしながら、ヴィクトルは動き続ける。勇利の奥を突きながら、自分の快感を引き出しながら。ヴィクトルが限界に達するまでの間、勇利もその上で喘ぎを漏らす。顔を上げて手を伸ばし、勇利の唇をとらえ、最後に燃えるようなキスをし、ついにヴィクトルも快楽に全身を覆い尽くされる。達するヴィクトルの上で勇利は動きを止めず、同じくらいの深さでキスを返す。そしてようやく二人の動きが止まる。身体を離し、高みから降りてくる間、額をお互いにくっつけあいながら。

 

数分の間、二人はそのまま動かなかった。お互いを側にぎゅっと抱き寄せ、同じリズムの呼吸をしながら、完全に満足した様子のまま。それから勇利がようやく動き出す。ヴィクトルの上から降りるけれど、まだ腕はヴィクトルを側に抱きしめている。応えるようにヴィクトルは最後に勇利の肩にキスを落として身体を離し、仕方なさそうにベッドから抜け出ると部屋の隅にあるゴミ箱にコンドームを捨てに行く。

 

ヴィクトルが振り向くと、勇利はまだベッドに投げ出されたように横になっていて、片方の腕を頭の下に置きながら、ヴィクトルをじっと黒い瞳と、唇に広がる小さな微笑みで見つめている。横たわる勇利は裸のままで、まるで古典絵画を切り取ったようだった。神か、あるいは神をも魅了して離さないこの世の人間か。部屋の暗闇の中に、その姿はほとんど不自然なほど美しい。細い月明かりが一筋、窓からベッドへ降り注ぎ、勇利の輪郭に幽玄な光と影の模様が浮き上がっている。

 

けれど勇利はそのままじっとするのを止めて、ヴィクトルが見つめる中もぞもぞと動いて、せっかちな二人によって横に放り出されたシーツと毛布の下に潜り込む。首から下の肌を全部覆い隠して、勇利は赤くなった。ヴィクトルはベッドへ歩いて戻ると、横になり、シーツを自分の上にもかぶせて、勇利の方へ近寄る。

 

今まではずっと距離を置いていた。勇利がそうしてほしいと示したから。けれど今、勇利が自分を求めていたことが、側にいたいと思っていてくれたことが分かった。また遠ざけてほしくないと。リスクを冒す価値はあると判断して、ヴィクトルは大胆にできるだけ勇利の側に近づく。勇利の腕に軽く頭をもたれかけながら、腕を優しく引っ張るように抱き寄せる。勇利も自らそれに従って、ぎゅっと側にぴったりとくっつく。身体の半分がヴィクトルの上に重なるように。額はヴィクトルの肩に押しつけられ、二人の脚が絡み合う。

 

勇利は満足そうに溜息をついて、目を閉じる。柔らかな髪の一房がヴィクトルの裸の肌の上をかすめていって、勇利の身体の熱がヴィクトルの身体を温める。そして突然、勇利の目がぱちりと開いて、心配そうに起き上がる。

 

「どうしたの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利は何かを探すように、急いで部屋を見回す。ベッド脇に無闇に投げ捨てられた洋服の山を見つけて、その視線が止まる。

 

「僕の携帯」

勇利は説明する。

「朝のアラームをかけないと。明日はフリースケーティングだから」

 

「どうしても？」

その質問はほとんど拗ねた泣き言のように響く。ようやくこうして再び勇利を腕の中に抱きしめることができたのに、また数時間後、馬鹿みたいに早い時間に起きて試合に向かわなければいけない勇利を、失うのは嫌だった。

 

「どうしても」

面白がるような笑顔をちらりと見せて、勇利はベッドから抜け出すと携帯電話をズボンから取りだし、フリックして画面を開くと急いでアラームを設定する。終わると勇利は携帯電話をベッド脇の棚に伏せて置くと、シーツの中を這うようにしてさっきの姿勢に戻り、ヴィクトルの肌の温かさに身を寄せる。

 

「明日のフリーをすっぽかしたら僕は失格になって、ファイナルに出られなくなる。そんなことはさせないよ。僕はファイナルに進出してあんたに勝つんだから」

ヴィクトルの胸に頭を押しつけたまま勇利は呟く。その声にはからかうような音が明るく響いていた。ヴィクトルが見下ろすと、勇利の表情は悪戯っぽくて、前の姿とは全然違っていた。

 

「そう簡単に、僕を捨てられると思わないで」

 

「ああ、勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。柔らかな声が静かな部屋に響く。勇利がヴィクトルの世界に現れるまで、ヴィクトルは目的を見失って、彷徨っていた。集中力も、創造力も、氷への愛すら失っていた。そして勇利はその全てをヴィクトルに戻してくれて、そして更に多くをもたらしてくれた。二人の間に他に何があろうと、そのことについて、ヴィクトルはいつだって勇利に感謝しているのだ。

 

「何があっても、俺はそんなこと思わないよ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

勇利が眠りに落ちるまでそう時間はかからなかった。ヴィクトルにぴったりとくっついて、身体は絡み合っている。どうやら、セックスの後の恍惚とした余韻の中勇利をぎゅっと抱きしめることは、勇利の毛布泥棒を阻止する一番の方法だったらしい。後々の参考に、ヴィクトルは頭の中でその情報を書き留める。

 

眠りながら勇利は身じろぎをする。顔をヴィクトルの胸に押しつけながら、夢の中で微笑んでいて、手は軽くヴィクトルの肌の上に置いたまま。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。小さな勇利の動きの一つ一つが、小さく喜びを心臓に迸らせるのを、どうにかしてなだめようとしながら、何故自分がこの喜びに押し流されてはいけないことが重要なのかを思い出す。勇利が滑る姿を見てからずっと頭の中で無視していたこと。どうしても確認しなければいけなかったこと。そして、勇利がキスをした瞬間、遠くへ追いやらなければいけなかった一つの考え。知ってしまったけれど、考えたくなかった。少なくとも、あの時は。

 

ヴィクトルが勇利を愛していることを、勇利は確かに知っていた。そして、勇利は同じ気持ちを返さなかった。

 

別にそこまで新しい情報ではなかった。ただ、もう知っていて、そうなんじゃないかと思っていたことを、確認しただけにすぎない。今まで自分は勇利への愛を隠そうとしなかった。全てのキスと、触れる手と、賞賛の言葉で、それをずっと伝えてきた。たとえ、決して言葉を口に出してはいけないという勇利のルールに従っていたとしても。そして、ヴィクトルは今まで多くのプログラムを勇利に捧げてきた。今年のものは特に、世界中に愛を叫びながら。

 

そして、もうずっと長い間、勇利は自分を愛していないのだと、ヴィクトルは分かっていた。勇利がこの関係に求めるものが何なのかはっきりと分かっていたし、それ以上を求めていないことも分かっていた。けれど、だからといって胸に沸き上がる悲しみを止めることはできなかった。平和そうに眠る勇利を見つめながら、勇利はきっと決して同じ気持ちにはならないのだろうと、今や確かな事実を、理解しながら。

 

もう何年もの間、二人の共通言語であるスケートで、ヴィクトルは勇利に語りかけてきた。言葉が禁じられた時、ヴィクトルは氷の上で愛を表現した。2年間、ヴィクトルは世界中にその愛を叫び続けてきた。一度はそれに抵抗しようとしたけれど、今は再びそれを続けている。明らかに恋愛をテーマにした、ロマンチックな二つのプログラムを、はっきりと勇利に向けて滑ってきた。ヤコフがそのプログラムを滑ることを禁じかねないほどに。シリーズ序盤の大会で、勇利が確実に見てきたであろうプログラム。けれど、いつだってヴィクトルは、勇利が本当にその叫びに耳を傾けていたのか、そのメッセージが本当に届いたのか、定かではなかった。

 

けれど、今ははっきりした。ついに勇利が、ヴィクトルに向けたプログラムを滑ることで、返答したのだから。ヴィクトルに呼びかけ、誘惑し、あまりにも簡単に前の関係に戻らせた。再び夜を共にしようと要求し、ヴィクトルはその誘いの前では無力だった。

 

けれど勇利は、ヴィクトルが口に出された言葉なしにそれを理解することを期待し、そしてヴィクトルは理解したのだ。ヴィクトルと同じくらい、勇利もスケートという言語を話すのだということを証明した。メッセージを送り、返事を受け取ることができるのだと。ついに、勇利はヴィクトルの言葉にできない宣言に、同じ形で返事をしたのだ。けれど、ヴィクトルが滑った自分の愛に対して、勇利が滑ったのは、勇利の欲望、情欲だった。もう何年もそうしてきたように、ヴィクトルをベッドの上で手に入れたいという欲求。そして、それ以上の何ものでもなかった。

 

自分が間違っているのだと思いたかったけれど、とてもそう考えることはできなかった。ヴィクトルは傍目にも明らかに勇利に魅了されていたし、勇利は自分に話すなと言った。言葉も、質問も、二人の関係の全てを、黙って口にするな、と。だから、その代わりヴィクトルはスケートに意識を向け、感情をスケートに込めて滑った。そして今、勇利は同じ方法で、自分にメッセージを伝えていた。ヴィクトルが感じていることは分かっていると。けれど、決して、絶対に、勇利は同じ気持ちにはなれないのだと。これは、勇利にとって、欲望なのだ。これまでずっとそうであったように。

 

そこには、まるで棺に打たれた最後の釘のように、その意図を決定的に覆させなくした事実があった。無視することができない、受け入れなければならない事実。それは、あの衣装だった。ヴィクトルの衣装。勇利の衣装が紛失した時に、勇利が選んだ衣装。勇利にあげたあの箱には山ほどの衣装が入っていた。年を経て成長していった自分のその時々の、様々なサイズで。勇利はその中からどれだって選ぶことができたはずだ。勇利にぴったり合う衣装の選択肢は、たくさんあった。

 

けれど、勇利は慎重に衣装を選んで、その選択そのものが、プログラムと同じくらい明らかに、言葉にされないメッセージを送ってきた。あの衣装は、ジュニア時代の最後のシーズンに着たものだった。あの年のテーマは『愛』だった。愛おしくて純粋で、世界中の何よりも自分が欲しかったもの。あのプログラムを初めて滑った時と最後に滑った時のテーマはまったく同じだった。勇利に対して感じていた気持ちをたった一つの言葉にこめて。あの頃、はっきりと分かっていた訳ではないけれど。あの頃、ヴィクトルは愛という概念について滑っていた。けれど今のヴィクトルは、その現実を知っている。

 

勇利が選んだのはあの衣装だった。ヴィクトルにとって、愛という意味を持つ衣装。そして勇利はそれを選び、身に纏い、自らのテーマである『欲望』を滑った。愛に対比される欲望、ヴィクトルが勇利に求める生活、それに対比される勇利がヴィクトルに求めて来たいくつもの夜。それ以上何も求めずに。他の何と比べても明らかなメッセージだった。勇利は特別にヴィクトルの愛についての衣装を選び、それを使ってメッセージを送ったのだ。スケートと同じように。

 

『これはあんたには愛かもしれない』

勇利の行動は叫んでいた。

『でも僕には、欲望なんだ』

 

そして勇利は家に帰ってきて、はっきりとあのプログラムがヴィクトルに向けられたものだということを明らかにした。ヴィクトルともう一度寝たいのだと。お互いにどのような感情を持っているかを、そしてお互いに同じような感情を持つことは絶対にないことをはっきりと理解した上で、この関係を続けるか、終わりにするか、ヴィクトルに選択肢を与えた。そしてヴィクトルは続けることを選んだ。触れあう感覚とキスの全てを味わった。勇利を手に入れることは決してできないと分かっていたから。もう何年もの間、分かっていたことだったけれど。二人の間に存在できるのはセックスだけで、それを得られる間は、絶対に得られるものだけでも手に入れるのだと、ヴィクトルは心に決めていた。だって、勇利がヴィクトルを求めなくなった時には、何も自分には残されないまま、ヴィクトルは放り出されてしまうのだから。

 

けれど今、勇利は眠りについていて、世界は静かで、勇利が横たわっている姿を見下ろしながら、ヴィクトルは胸に沸き上がる悲しみを止めることができなかった。この一週間は美しい拷問で、自分が欲しいものを垣間見せてくれて、そして絶対に手に入れないのだと思い知らせてくれた。

 

勇利の髪を軽く梳いて、ヴィクトルはその思考を遠ざけようとする。全然新しいことなんかじゃない。この関係がどういうものか、もうずいぶん前に受け入れたのだ。そして今、ヴィクトルにはこれがある。まだ、今は、これがある。

 

少なくともそれは、無意味ではなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

endless-path @ endless-path· 31分前

まだ勝生のSPがニキフォロフの昔の衣装だったってショックが抜けない #エロス衣装

 

 

cynthiagrae @ cynthiagrae· 28分前

わかるでもさどうやって勝生はニキフォロフにエロス衣装をくれって交渉したんだと思う？ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #エロス衣装

 

 

alipiee @ alipiee· 27分前

@cynthiagraeニキフォロフが普通にいい人だから勝生に衣装を貸したっていう事実がそんなに受け入れがたいのかね #エロス衣装

 

 

spriteofice @ spriteofice· 24分前

@alipiee当然。二人はお互いを嫌い合ってるんだから、少なくとも何か見返りがあったに違いない

 

 

briashrich @ briashrich· 22分前

@spriteofice確かにお互いを嫌い合ってるかもしれないけど別にだからといってニキフォロフが困っている仲間のスケーターを助けないとは限らないよ、出来ることがあるなら！普通の礼儀だと思うけど #エロス衣装

 

 

siveambrai @ siveambrai · 21分前

@briashrich もしかしたら嫌い合ってすらいないのかもよ。私もうずっと前から言ってるけど、宣伝兼ねたパフォーマンスなんじゃないかって

 

 

marythemunchkin @ marythemunchkin· 20分前

@siveambrai 別に二人が嫌い合ってるかどうかなんてあんたには関係ないでしょ？ついでに絶対間違ってると思うけど

 

 

shysweetthing @ shysweetthing · 18分前

割と本気で勝生とニキフォロフのライバル関係はやっと落ち着いてきたと思う。昔の二人と今の二人を比べてみると、すっごい違いがある　1/2

 

 

shysweetthing @ shysweetthing · 18分前

もしかしたら友好的になってきたのかもしれないし、そうじゃないかもしれないけど、7年も一緒に戦ってるんだよ。お互いを許容できるくらいにはなってきたんじゃないかな　2/2

 

 

minttytea @ minttytea· 17分前

@shysweetthing ね、昔の勝生ってニキフォロフのこと大っ嫌いって感じだったけど、今は結構違うもんね

 

 

tortoiseinashell @ tortoiseinashell· 14分前

勝生とニキフォロフが仲良くなることはないと思うけど、でも少なくともニキフォロフがまともな人間だっていうところが見られていいよね #エロス衣装

 

 

thetinypuppy @ thetinypuppy· 9分前

推しが聖人すぎて自分を嫌うクソ野郎を助ける必要がないのに助けてあげるのを目の当たりにした時の気持ちを三行で述べよ #エロス衣装

 

 

HMCouture @ HMCouture· 6分前

エロス衣装…やばい!!! でもどっちの方が着こなしてた???ニキフォロフvs勝生#エロス衣装

 

 

Justine @ slightlied · 6分前

@HMCouture 我が人生の光、勝生勇利!!

 

 

artykings @ artykings · 6分前

@HMCouture ヴ ィ ク ト ル !!! 明らかにヴィクトルだよ

 

 

syrenian @ syrenian · 5分前

@HMCouture 　勇　利

 

 

sarabelez @ sarabelez · 5分前

@HMCouture とことん勇利と私の心臓が叫んでいる

 

 

lauravian @ lauravian · 3分前

@HMCouture 絶対ヴィクトルだね、オリジナルには勝てないよ！

 

 

nikikatsudon @ nikikatsudon · 2分前

@HMCouture http://www.reactiongifs.com/good-2/

 

 

applepie @ applepie0917 · 2分前

@HMCouture この比較はフェアじゃないよ！ヴィクトルが今この衣装を着ているところ見ないと

 

 

umikoelement @ umikoelement · 1分前

@applepie0917 ニキフォロフと勝生が二人ともあの衣装を着てるところだって？そんなのエロスが溢れすぎて手に負えなくなっちゃうよ！

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

翌日、ヴィクトルはフリースケーティングを身にスタジアムに向かう。勇利が表彰台の頂点に上り詰め、その手に金メダルを握りしめると、喜びが背筋にわき上がってくる。前日のエロスのプログラムは勇利のパーソナルベストを突き破って更新し、フリースケーティングは同じくらい美しく、勇利を易々と一位の座へと導いた。

 

表彰台の上で、勇利の視線は群衆の中を探すように動き、そしてヴィクトルを見つけるとそこで視線が止まり、交差する。勇利の瞳がヴィクトルを見つけた瞬間、その表情がパッと笑顔に変わる。顔中を明るく輝かせるような表情に、ヴィクトルも笑顔を返す。その姿に、胸にいつもの温かさが広がるのを感じる。

 

勇利はとても嬉しそうに見えた。表彰台の一番上に立って、勝利を祝いながら。ヴィクトルに大きな笑顔を見せながら。まるで二人の間に何のライバル関係も存在しないかのように。ずっとヴィクトルが願ってきたような形で。ここに泊まっていた間の勇利は、今までとはとても違っていた。ほんの僅かな間だけ、二人は対戦相手ではなく、全く新しい何か別の存在だった。もうすぐ勇利はロシアを去って、二人は今まで通りの関係に戻る。ホテルで秘密の夜をいくつか過ごすだけの。けれど今のうちは、ヴィクトルは勇利が自分に向かって微笑んでいるその光景を、二人で過ごした時間の記憶を大切に味わうことを許すことにする。勇利とマッカチンと三人で、自分のアパートで過ごした日々を。この一週間過ごした生活を。ヴィクトルが決して忘れることのない日々を。

 

ギオルギーも表彰台の上にいた。観客とヴィクトルのリンクメイトに向けて銅メダルを掲げている。ミラは大きな声で声援を送り、ヤコフは静かに誇らしげに表彰台のスケーターを見つめている。けれどユーリの目は細く鋭く、ギオルギーではなく勇利を見つめていた。

 

ちらりとその視線はヴィクトルに向けられ、勇利に戻る。勇利の笑顔と、ヴィクトルが返している笑顔を分析するように。ヴィクトルが振り向いてユーリの方を見ると、ユーリは顔をしかめて視線をそらすが、ヴィクトルの視線が戻るとユーリの視線も同じように戻ったのがヴィクトルの視界に入る。何かを判定するような表情だったけれど、その奥の意図は読めなかった。

 

その思考を払いのけて、ヴィクトルは勇利の姿に集中する。表彰台を降りるまで、勇利から一度も視線を離さなかった。その後、勇利は姿を消した。メダリストとして公式の行事が勇利を待っていたし、ヴィクトルもその日の終わりまでやらなければいけないことがあり、意識をそちらに向ける。

 

ヴィクトルと勇利が家に着いた時、二人ともほとんど眠る以外の何もしたくなかったので、すぐに寝室に入る。二人の間を隔てていた距離は、昨夜のことで消えてなくなり、勇利はヴィクトルのすぐ隣に横になる。触れる訳ではないけれど、ほんの数センチの距離だけを隔てた、側に。

 

そんな風に二人は眠りに落ちて、ヴィクトルが翌朝起きると、二人の間の距離は完全になくなっていた。夜のうちに勇利はこちら側へ寝返りを打って、ヴィクトルにぴったりとくっついていた。ヴィクトルの腕も、それに応えるように無意識に勇利の身体に巻き付いていた。勇利が慌てて身体を離したことでヴィクトルもハッと目を覚ます。勇利は恥ずかしさに赤くなっていたけれど、ヴィクトルはただ微笑み返す。

 

そして突然、こんなにも早く、勇利が去らなければいけない時間がやってくる。

 

残っていたメダリストとしての仕事を全部完了し、デトロイトへのフライトが勇利を待っていた。二人の時間はもう終わりを迎える。そしてヴィクトルは、勇利がもう二度とここに来ることがないのだということに気づき、胸がぎゅっと締め付けられる。きっとマッカチンに会うことも、ヴィクトルとこんな風に自然な日常生活を送ることもないのだと。だって、ヴィクトルが欲しいものは手に入らないのだ。そして勇利がここに居てくれるよう、説得できる方法なんてない。自分たちの人生は遠く離れていて、お互いに望んだことも違いすぎた。

 

ついに勇利は荷物を詰め終わり、出発の準備が整ったのは、これ以上遅くなるとフライトの時刻に間に合わないかもしれないくらい、危険なほどギリギリな時間だった。マッカチンにまず別れを告げる。なだめるような声で言葉を紡いでマッカチンを撫でると、マッカチンも嬉しそうに息を吐く。そして、勇利は立ち上がり、ヴィクトルの方をむく。

 

「えっと、さようなら」

口ごもりながら勇利はそう言った。視線を僅かに逸らして、スーツケースの取っ手を握り直しながら。

「それと……ありがとう」

 

「もちろんさ」

ヴィクトルはできるだけカジュアルな声で答える。勇利が出て行ってしまうその姿に、喉の奥で震えそうになる声を隠しながら。

 

「ううん、本当に、ありがとう、ヴィクトル」

そう言った勇利の声の調子は強かった。ヴィクトルを見つめ直し、視線を逸らさない。

「僕を泊めてくれて、ありがとう」

 

「役に立てて嬉しいよ」

ヴィクトルは詰まった声でそう返す。本当に心からそう思っていた。自分の生活に勇利が存在したこの一週間は、ほろ苦かったかもしれないけれど、それでも何一つ変えたりなんてしたくなかった。こんな風に勇利の側にいられることは、自分が予想したことよりも、夢見たことよりも、それ以上だった。そして今のヴィクトルには、このモスクワでの記憶と、二人で過ごした時間がある。この先に何が待ち受けていようとも。

 

勇利は唾を飲み込んで、後ろを振り向く。ドアに向かって数歩歩き、その後ろにスーツケースを引っ張りながら。けれど、勇利の足が止まり、もう一度ヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「さよなら、ヴィクトル」

そう告げた勇利の声は静かで、その瞳は、奇妙なことに、どこか、ほとんど悲しげに見えた。

 

「さよなら、勇利」

ヴィクトルもそう返して、勇利が去って行くのを見つめる。静かな音を立ててドアが閉まり、アパートの中にはひとりぼっちで立ち尽くすヴィクトルが残される。一秒感、ヴィクトルはそこに立っていたけれど、すぐにハッとして窓の方へ急ぐ。

 

外の歩道に立っていたのは勇利だった。分厚いコートとブーツに身を包み、動かない。履く息が白く空中に揺らめく中、じっと玄関のドアを見つめている。それから、ようやく勇利は頭を振ってくるりと振り向き、スーツケースを後ろ手に引っ張りながら、待っているタクシーの方へと歩いて行き、中に乗り込むと、ヴィクトルの視界から消える。

 

『またきっと会える』

走り出す車を見つめながら、ヴィクトルは頭の中でそう考える。今や空っぽになってしまったアパートの中で、一つだけしがみついていられる小さな慰めだった。スケートを続けてさえいれば、自分と勇利はまた会える。ここではなくて、こんな風にでもなくて、それでも、一緒にいられる機会はあるだろう。勇利が求め続ける限り、ヴィクトルは勇利の欲望を満たしてあげられるし、その見返りに側にいることができる。競技を続ける限り。そして、その後は……

 

その後は、分からなかった。そのことは、考えたくなかった。今は、少なくとも。勇利の記憶がまだ甘やかに頭の中にある今は。どうやってか再び改めて完全に勇利と恋に落ちてしまって、今度は前よりもずっと深く、激しく恋に落ちてしまった、今は。今のうちは、それを味わっていられる。終わりが来るまでは、そのことを考えずにいられる。

 

その夜、マッカチンが隣で自分の食べ物をつつく中、ヴィクトルは一人で夕食を摂った。出前の男性が到着した時、マッカチンの耳がピンと立って、ドアに向かって嬉しそうに吠えたけれど、外にいるのが見知らぬ他人であることに気づくと、すぐに耳はしょんぼりと垂れた。食事を終えると、マッカチンはアパートの中をぐるぐると歩き回り、全ての隅々の匂いを嗅いで、ベッドに飛び乗ると、すぐにヴィクトルが座っているテーブルまで戻ってくる。

 

ヴィクトルの向かい側の椅子に頭を乗せて、マッカチンはくぅんと柔らかく鼻を鳴らし、大きく悲しげな瞳でヴィクトルを見上げる。溜息をついて、ヴィクトルは食事を終えると皿を片付け、ソファへ移動して足を投げ出して座る。マッカチンも飛び乗ってきて、ヴィクトルの腹の上に乗ると、がっかりしたような溜息を漏らす。ヴィクトルはマッカチンの柔らかい毛を手で撫で、耳の後ろを掻いてやりながら、思考に深く沈んだまま、窓の外のモスクワの夜を眺める。

 

「そうだね」

ヴィクトルはマッカチンに言う。それを聞いて、マッカチンも悲しげにヴィクトルを見上げる。

「俺も勇利が恋しいよ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き  
> ようやくモスクワ編終了です！そして真実が明らかになるのはもうすぐ…
> 
> いつも読んで頂いている皆さん、いつも温かい応援をありがとうございます！この章についてどう思われたか、ぜひ聞きたいです！
> 
> また、[Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)でフォローして下さっている方はご存じかと思いますが、念のため、「第二部：眩しく輝く星々と、燃える二つの心について」でライバルシリーズは完結ではありません。この後にもう一本「ライバルたち -過去・現在・未来-」という題名の短編集を予定しています。この短編集には、クリス、ピチットやユリオなど別の登場人物の視点からのお話や、例えば4章の最後の別れの場面などシリーズの中で描かれなかった場面のお話、それに第一部と第二部の後のヴィクトルと勇利を追った未来のお話などが描かれる予定です。もしご興味があれば、AO3で是非[私の著者ページ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya)から「購読」をして頂ければ、新しい章が投稿されるとメールで通知が行きます！
> 
> それではまた次回！
> 
> * * *
> 
> 訳者後書き
> 
> なんとか自分で設定した締め切り一日遅れで更新できてほっとしています！次章は11月末までに更新予定です。勇利くんの誕生日前までになんとか…！  
> 感想コメント、[マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/_kay_0_0)や[ツイッター](https://twitter.com/_kay_0_0)でお待ちしています！
> 
> [よろしければ皆様に描いて頂いたライバルシリーズの素晴らしいファンアートもどうぞ！Japanese Rivals fanart index!](https://privatter.net/p/3732023)


	7. You've Haunted Me All My Life（君は俺の人生につきまとって離れない）

TheKatsukiClub

 

いいね！4,982 件

 

TheKatsukiClub: 空港で見かけちゃった！ソチに降り立つ #勝生勇利

 

コメント 1,087 件すべてを表示

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ロシア大会とグランプリファイナルまでの数週間は、まるで飛び去って過ぎていくようだった。ヴィクトルは既にファイナル進出を果たしていたし、残されたやるべきことは練習に次ぐ練習、そしてスケートが再び自分と勇利を同じ場所で出会わせてくれるその時を待つことだった。

 

勇利が去った後暫くの間、勇利のいない生活に慣れていくのは奇妙な感じだった。家に帰っても待っている人はいないからリンクに遅くまで残り、夕方から夜へと過ぎていく間もずっと滑り続ける。沈黙だけが満ちるアパートの部屋に座り、突然ひどく空っぽに感じるベッドで眠る。けれど、これが一時的なものだということは最初から分かっていた。早すぎるほどすぐに、勇利は去ってしまわなければいけないのだと。そして、また暫くしたら会えるのだと。その希望に、ヴィクトルはしがみついていた。

 

ファイナルがようやく開幕し、ヴィクトルは大きな期待に包まれながらソチに降り立つ。もうすぐ勇利もここに着くし、そうすれば二人はまた一緒になれる。モスクワで、自分たちはあれだけ自然な雰囲気で日常を送り、一緒に時間を過ごすようになっていた。ヴィクトルは、その何分の一かだけでもいいから、その感覚を取り戻したかった。

 

ヴィクトルが到着したのは早朝で、クリスや他何人かの既に到着していたスケーター達と合流する。そこまで話す時間はなかったけれど、その夜に落ち合って夕食を一緒に取れるよう予定を調整した。表彰台の座をかけて戦う前に、リラックスできる最後のひとときだ。

 

勇利はまだ着いていなかったけれど、その夜ヴィクトルがぼんやりとソーシャルメディアの画面をスクロールしていると、空港にいる勇利と思われる人物の写真がちらりと目に入る。飛ばしそうになった画面を戻してちゃんとキャプションを読み、それからじっくりと写真を眺める。ぼんやりとした写真で、携帯電話のカメラで結構遠くから撮られたもののようだった。勇利も目立たない服装をしていて、帽子が耳までしっかりと下ろされ、白いマスクが顔の下半分を隠している。けれど、間違いなくその写真は勇利だった。

 

勇利の飛行機がたった今到着したに違いない。写真が投稿された時間を確認すると、1時間ほど前だった。ホテルに到着するには十分な時間だけれど、あまりそれ以上何かするほどの時間はない。急いでヴィクトルは携帯電話の画面を開いて、メッセージを手早く書いてから送信する。

 

宛先：勇利

_飛行機が着いたって聞いたよ。もうホテル？_

 

ほんの数秒後、通知音とともに返事が来る。

 

差出人：勇利

_うん_

 

一秒ほど、ヴィクトルは次に何と書くか考える。勇利は姿を現さないことで知られていたし、公式のイベントやバンケット以外では他のスケーター達とも交流しない。唯一の例外はピチット・チュラノンだった。ヴィクトルが他の選手達と夕食をとろうと誘っても、断られる可能性が高いだろう。

 

けれど、一方で、試してみる価値はあった。ヴィクトルは勇利との食事が、二人の間で自然に交わされる会話が、恋しかった。そしてモスクワで過ごした日々の間、二人の距離は縮まっていった。もしかしたら今回だけ、勇利が来てくれると考えるのも、完全に理不尽という訳ではないかもしれない。

 

宛先：勇利

_選手達のうち何人かで、明日のショートの前に一緒に夕食をとろうかって言ってるんだ。一緒にどう？_

 

今度はすぐに返事は返って来ない。携帯電話を横に投げ出し、ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。予想はついていたけれど、それでも本当に勇利に来てほしかった。ホテルの部屋でだけではなくて、時間を一緒に過ごしたかったし、それに他の選手と一緒に時間を過ごすのは勇利にとっても良いことかもしれない。多くの選手が勇利のことを冷たくて怖いと認識していたけれど、本当は全然そうではないことをヴィクトルは知っていた。他の人にも、勇利のその一面を見て欲しかった。氷の上や試合中につけている仮面を外した勇利を。

 

突然、思いがけなく脇から携帯電話の通知音がして、ヴィクトル画面を見下ろす。そのメッセージが画面に明るく表示されると、ヴィクトルの表情がパッと輝く。

 

差出人：勇利

_分かった、行く_

 

勇利が合流してくれるということが分かり、ヴィクトルは顔中に広がる笑顔を消すことができなかった。ヴィクトルはスケーターが宿泊するホテルのロビーでクリスと落ち合い、レストランまで一緒に歩いていく約束をしていたので、ヴィクトルがエレベーターから出てきた瞬間、クリスの視線が鋭くなる。

 

「何だか妙に嬉しそうだね」

クリスは訝しげにそう言うと、ヴィクトルはただ笑顔を返す。

 

「勇利が僕たちの食事に来てくれるんだ」

そう返すと、クリスの目が驚きに見開かれる。

 

「それは珍しいね」

クリスは眉根を寄せて口を曲げると、驚きの表情が考え込むものになる。

「彼はこういうのに絶対参加しない。誰が誘ってもね。一体何人がこれまで誘ってきたか分からないけど。どうやって説得したんだい？」

 

「ただ誘っただけだよ」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめる。まだ自分に向けて笑顔を浮かべたまま。ヴィクトルが誘った時だけ、勇利は来てくれると言ってくれた。他の誰が誘っても来なかったのに。そう考えるだけで、ヴィクトルの心は温かくなった。

 

二人はホテルを出て、街の中を歩いてレストランへ向かう。夜の空気は冷たく、ヴィクトルはコートのポケットに両手を深く突っ込んで、寒さを凌ぎながら歩き続ける。レストランの中の温かい空気との差は心地良く、ありがたく二人はドアを開けて中にはいる。二人の後ろでドアが閉まり、冷たい空気から解放されると、クリスは溜息をつく。

 

他のスケーター達はもう席についていた。ツァオとミケーレは部屋の隅で静かに会話をしている。勇利を含めて招かれていたのは選手6人のうちの5人だけだったけれど、残る最後の一人が誰なのか、ヴィクトルには思い出せなかった。

 

テーブルまでやってくると二人は席に着く。クリスはツァオの隣、ヴィクトルはクリスの隣に座る。ミケーレとヴィクトルの間には一つだけ空席があり、ヴィクトルはわざとそこを空けておく。勇利がもうすぐ来るのだ。

 

数分して、クリスは携帯電話を取りだして時間を見る。ヴィクトルも肩越しに後ろを見て、勇利が既に数分遅れていることに気づく。確かに勇利に連絡をしたのは、割とギリギリの時間だった。

 

「注文した方がいいんじゃないかな」

美味しそうな香りのする料理をいくつも腕に載せ、バランスを取りながら歩くウェイターが横を通りかかると同時にクリスはそう提案する。通り過ぎていく食事を眺める残りの二人も、腹が減っているように見えた。

 

「君が選んでくれ、ヴィクトル」

ツァオはメニューを訝しげに眺めながらクリスの提案に付け加える。レストランは少し街中からは外れたところにあり、メニューは全てキリル文字で、ヴィクトル以外の誰にも読むことができなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは躊躇う。注文をする前に勇利のことを待ちたかったけれど、すぐにその問題は解決する。ドアが開くと同時に氷のように冷たい風が部屋を通り過ぎていき、誰かが到着したことを告げる。

 

ドアの外で凍えるように立っていたのは勇利だった。コートでしっかり身体を包み、頬が冷たい空気でピンク色に染まっている勇利が、店内に入ってくる。目がちらりとヴィクトルと他の選手達の方へ向いて、ヴィクトルは元気よく手を振る。

 

「勇利！」

こっちへおいでと手を振ると、他の選手達が一斉にこちらを向くのが見えた。勇利がそこに立っている姿を目にして、皆の顔に浮かんだ驚きがヴィクトルには読み取れた。クリス以外、勇利がここに来るとは誰も知らされていなかった。義務ではない社交的な集まりに、ついに勇利が参加するのを目の当たりにするのは衝撃的なのだろう。ここにいる誰もにとって、初めての出来事だ。クリスだけが、勇利の登場に驚かなかった。その視線はただ、何かを見定めるようなものに変化する。

 

躊躇いがちに勇利はこちらに歩いてくる。上気した頬の色が、見つめてくる視線の中でもう少し深くなり、勇利は目を伏せる。髪はいつものリンクで見せるようなスタイルで後ろに撫でつけられていて、眼鏡はしていなかったけれど、鋭く集中して近寄りがたい勇利の姿ではなかった。その代わり、沢山の視線が刺さってくる下で、勇利は緊張しているように見えた。

 

近づいてくる勇利に、ヴィクトルは隣の椅子を引いて招き入れ、感謝の視線をヴィクトルに向けながら勇利は席に着く。そして勇利は視線をテーブルについた面々に戻す。他の選手達はなんとかその表情を勇利の予想外の登場に対する驚きから、友好的な歓迎に変化させようと努力している。

 

ヴィクトルは話そうと口を開きかけたけれど、クリスの方が早かった。吟味するような視線がなくなり、代わりにトレードマークの笑みをにやりと浮かべる。

 

「勇利、いらっしゃい」

クリスは明るい調子で、片方の眉をつり上げて歓迎する。

「ちょうど注文するところだよ。ロシアの味は食べ慣れているのかな？」

 

ヴィクトルはテーブルの下でクリスの脚を蹴る。クリスは一瞬だけ眉をひそめただけで痛みをまったく顔に出さなかったけれど、ヴィクトルには分かった。クリスの痛みに同情するのをヴィクトルは全力で拒否する。

 

ありがたいことに勇利はクリスの言葉に含まれた明らかに性的なほのめかしに気づかなかったようで、ただ首を横に振り、完全に無頓着に見えた。茶目っ気たっぷりの光を瞳に浮かべたまま、クリスはヴィクトルの脚が届かない方向に脚を組み替えると、言葉を続ける。

 

「そう。じゃあヴィクトルに注文してもらえばいいね」

わざとらしくカジュアルに肩をすくめると、クリスは続ける。

「君が好きなものを選んでくれるさ」

 

二度目の含みのある言葉に、ヴィクトルはクリスを鋭く睨みつけるけれど、勇利がこちらを見ているのに気づいてすぐに視線を外す。顔に微笑みを浮かべ、手を振ってウェイターを呼ぶと、テーブルについた面々を満足させられる程度に多彩な、色々な種類の食べ物を注文する。

 

クリスは面白そうにヴィクトルを眺めていて、ヴィクトルは断固としてそれを無視する。好意的なユーモアとしてクリスがからかっていることは分かっていたけれど、勇利の方はこれを絶対に秘密にしておくのだという意思がまだ固い。クリスがどれだけこの関係に反対しているかは知っていたけれど、それでもこの席のスケーター達にクリスがこの秘密を漏らすなんてことはさせられないし、自分と勇利の関係が単なるライバル関係からは程遠いとクリスが知っているということを、勇利に知られる訳にはいかなかった。

 

その代わり、ヴィクトルは勇利の方を向いて、笑顔を浮かべる。勇利が柔らかい瞳で振り向き、ヴィクトルは心臓の鼓動が速くなるのを感じる。

 

「飛行機はどうだった？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は肩をすくめる。曖昧な声を出して、鼻に皺を寄せて不快の表情を作る。その感覚はよく分かる。長距離の移動は、どれだけ目的地がわくわくするようなものでも、心地良いものではない。それに勇利はついさっき着いたばかりなのだ。ここに来る前に休む時間もあまりなかっただろう。

 

ヴィクトルが返事しようと口を開くと、その前にクリスがフランス語で話しかける。フランス語を話すのはこの席ではヴィクトルとクリスだけで、周りに聞かれないようプライベートな話なのだと気づく。

 

「< _彼、今晩は何だか違って見えるね_ >」

クリスはヴィクトルにそう言って、視線がちらりと勇利の方へ向いて、ヴィクトルに戻る。モスクワの一部始終を、ヴィクトルはクリスに話していた。クリスは眉をつり上げ、考え込むようなしかめ面でその話を聞いた。今、クリスはまた、見定めるような視線で勇利を見つめている。

 

「< _そうだね_ >」

ヴィクトルは頷いて、ちらりと勇利の方を見る。勇利はミケーレの方を向いて話していて、まだ少し緊張気味だったけれど、ひとまえず笑顔は浮かべていた。ミケーレとの会話を続けながら、勇利は無意識に少しだけ身体をヴィクトルの方に近づける。身体的に勇利に変わったところはなかったけれど、どこか、勇利のボディランゲージや視線、声の調子の中に、今までとは何かとても異なったものがあるように思えた。

 

「< _クリス、何を考えてる？_ >」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。クリスの視線は勇利がドアを開けて入ってきてからずっと離れず、じっと勇利を見つめている。ついさっきまでは含みのあるからかいをヴィクトルに投げてきたりはしていたけれど、その瞳の中には、ヴィクトルにはまだ何だか分からないけれど、何かとても真剣な色が含まれている。普段のクリスは自分の考えや気持ちをオープンに話すけれど、それを隠すことにしたクリスの表情は完全に読めない。

 

「< _分かったら教えるよ_ >」

まだ勇利を見つめたまま、クリスはそう返す。

 

はじめからクリスは、勇利に関してヴィクトルが下した選択に対する懸念をはっきりとヴィクトルに伝えてきた。離れていた方がどれだけいいかという何度も聞いた説教を、どこかの時点で聞かなければいけないことは重々予想していた。けれど、それは後でゆっくりできる。今は勇利がいられる間だけ、勇利が隣にいることを楽しんでおきたかった。

 

ミケーレが顔を背けると同時にヴィクトルは勇利へ振り向く。笑顔を浮かべると、勇利も反応するように唇の端が上がる。

 

「君の日本大会での滑走を見たよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に告げると同時に、クリスの顔がこちらに向き会話を聞いていることにも気づく。日本大会での勇利の演技は息をのむほどだった。ロシア大会ほど衝撃的ではなかったけれど、でも時々故郷での応援というプレッシャーに調子が狂う選手もいる。

「すごい観客の盛り上がりだったね」

 

「あー、うん」

口ごもって答えながら、勇利の顔が赤くなる。その理由は、ヴィクトルにも理解できる心当たりがあった。

 

勇利のファンは、自分たちのお気に入りのスケーターに対しては献身的に忠実で、終わりがないほど熱狂的で、それを表現することを怖れなかった。勇利が滑る時は何枚ものバナーやポスターがリンクに飾られ、応援や励ましのメッセージが描かれていた。力強く優美に滑る勇利の姿をとらえた勇利の写真もあった。

 

今年はどうやら多くのファンが勇利のエロスのプログラムからインスピレーションを得ていたようで、彼らは今まで以上に熱狂的だった。氷に勇利が足を踏み出した瞬間の観客の叫び声は耳をつんざくほどだったし、観客席から叫ばれる日本語がヴィクトルには理解できなかったとしても、それでも何が叫ばれているか、だいたい予想することはできた。驚くべき事に、今年は新しいバナーもあって、勇利がこの大会で着ている衣装ではなく、ヴィクトルの昔の衣装に身を包んでいる勇利を描いたものもあった。

 

大会のことで勇利が赤くなった理由はきっとそれだろうとヴィクトルにはなんとなく分かった。ファン達の作ったポスターは、描かれている勇利のポースからして、どちらかというと……扇情的で、そのポスターをファンの一人が滑った後の勇利に手渡してサインを貰おうとした時、勇利がいかに真っ赤になったかをヴィクトルは見ていた。

 

「故郷に少しでも帰れたのは良かったよ」

勇利はそう付け加え、急いで話題を逸らす。『故郷』という単語に、勇利の瞳が懐かしそうに温かくなる。

 

「恋しく思うかい？」

ヴィクトルは好奇心たっぷりに尋ねる。

「日本に、帰りたいと思う？」

 

前にもヴィクトルは考えたことがあった。勇利にとって故郷と呼べる場所からこんなにも遠く離れて生きることは、きっと奇妙な感じに違いない。家族から、友達から離れて。勇利が絶対に心から大好きであろう自分の犬からも、遠く離れて。

 

今週の初め、二人が離ればなれになっている間、勇利は突然思いがけず連絡をしてきた。勇利は自分のペットのプードルの写真をヴィクトルに送ってきた。まるでマッカチンのミニチュアみたいに見える小さな犬で、カメラの後ろの人間を愛情を込めて見上げている写真。それを見てヴィクトルの心はとろけそうになり、すぐにその愛情を返信にこめてマッカチンの写真をお返しに送った。本当に勇利が戻ってきた訳ではないけれどヴィクトルが『勇利だ！』という嬉しい叫びを上げた時、悲しげにソファの上で伸びていたマッカチンは被写体としてぴったりだった。ヴィクトルは勇利へ返信すると、『マッカチンも会いたがってるよ』と文章を添えて送る。『俺も君が恋しいよ』とは、言わなかった。

 

勇利の犬の写真を見てヴィクトルの心は温かくなったけれど、同時にどれだけ故郷から離れないといけないことが勇利にとって辛いことかを気づかせた。勇利は日本での生活がある。家族も、マッカチンのような犬も。けれどそれを全部後に残して、スケートという夢を追いかけてきたのだ。それに対して、ヴィクトルは自分勝手にも感謝の気持ちを覚えるのを止められなかった。勇利がそうしなければ、ヴィクトルと勇利は出会うことはなかったのだ。そして勇利のいない世界なんて、ヴィクトルは考えたくもなかった。

 

「うん、たまにね」

勇利は長い沈黙の後返事をして、少し肩をすくめ、ヴィクトルは自分の思考から現実に引き戻される。

「いつかは帰るよ。でも今はデトロイトに居た方がいいんだ。スケートを続ける間は、少なくとも」

 

ヴィクトルは相づちで理解を示す。勇利の故郷は日本かもしれないけれど、勇利のスケート人生は海を越えたその向こうで築き上げられていったのだ。きっとスケートを引退するまで、勇利はそこに居続けるのだろう。けれど勇利はまだ若く競技人生のピークを迎えつつある。引退の話はもう何年か先だろう。

 

それから会話は自然に進んだ。ヴィクトルの注意はほとんど勇利に向けられていて、勇利の方もヴィクトルに向いていた。二人の会話は自然だった。まるで何週間も前に玄関先で別れを告げて、離ればなれだったのが嘘のように。会話は時々他のスケーターを交えて色々な方向へ向かい、皆口々に色々な話をしたり笑い合ったりしながら、テーブルに到着した料理を食べる。

 

大人数の席でこんなに素直な勇利を見るのは初めてだった。二人きりの時に勇利がこんな風な姿を見せることには慣れていたけれど、外での勇利はいつももっと遠慮がちだった。けれど今、夜が更けていくにつれて、勇利がもっと他のスケーター達と会話をしようとしたり、もっと笑顔を浮かべようとしたりしているのがヴィクトルには分かった。

 

時々勇利は口ごもって言葉が続かなくなり、会話が止まったり気まずくなったりする時は、ヴィクトルが口を挟む。途中から話の筋を拾い上げて、注意を勇利から逸らし、勇利がもう一度落ち着いて口を開く準備ができるまでの時間を作る。今まで考えたこともなかった。特に氷の上に登場した、堂々と自信に満ちた勇利を見てしまった後は。けれど、もしかしたら、勇利は普段見せている姿ほど、スケート界に興味がない訳ではないのかもしれない。もしかしたら勇利はただ内気なだけなのかもしれない。

 

更けていく夜を満喫していないらしい唯一の人間はクリスだった。他の選手達と同じように笑って冗談を言っていたけれど、それでも自分たち二人に向けられたクリスの視線の重さを、ヴィクトルは食事の間中感じていた。その視線には覚えがあった。批判するようなものではなく、深く考え込むような視線。クリスが何を考えているかは分からなかったけれど、そのうち友人がそれを教えてくれるだろうと、ヴィクトルは信頼していた。

 

そろそろ引き上げる時間になる頃には、勇利は明るくリラックスした様子だったけれど、同時に疲れも見せていた。さすがに時差ボケを感じ始めたのだろうとヴィクトルは思う。時間が経つ毎に疲れが重く身体にのし掛かり始めるのを感じていた。他の選手達も帰り支度を始めていた。翌日の試合の前にはしっかりと眠りを取る必要がある。これでお開きにしようと皆が合意する。

 

全員で一緒にホテルまで戻り、ロビーに到着すると別々のエレベーターに乗り込んでいく。ツァオとミケーレが同じエレベーターに乗り、ヴィクトル、クリスと勇利がもう一つのエレベーターに乗る。クリスが自分の階のボタンを押してから、ヴィクトルも同じようにすると、勇利が同じように後に続かないことに気づく。おそらく自分たちのうちどちらかと同じ階に泊まっているのだろう。クリスもそれに気づいたようで、眉をつり上げてヴィクトルを一瞥すると、鋭い視線で勇利を見つめ、エレベーターの階数ボタンをちらりと見てからまた視線を勇利に戻す。勇利が自分たちどちらかと同じ階で降りる、何か全く違う理由を想像しているようだった。

 

ありがたいことにクリスは何もコメントせず、３人は短い時間を沈黙のまま過ごす。ついに音を立ててクリスの階に止まり、ドアが開くとクリスは外へ足を踏み出す。肩越しにエレベーターの中の二人をちらりと見やる。

 

「よく眠れるといいね」

クリスは冗談めかして後ろの二人に投げかける。その声の調子から、これから二人がしようと考えていることは、睡眠からは一番遠いとクリスは確信しているようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは一瞬考えるけれど、すぐにそれを提案することはやめることにする。勇利はそれをするには疲れ切っているように見えたし、クリスがいなくなってから勇利はようやくあくびを漏らすのを自分に許したらしく、目をこすって、眠気でぼんやりする視界を晴らそうとしている。ヴィクトルと二人きりになってからの勇利は、どこか優しげに、どこか儚げに見えた。

 

まるでヴィクトルの視線を感じたかのように勇利は視線を上げる。目をこすった名残のくしゃっとした表情で、鼻の周りには皺がまだ寄っていて、視線は少しぼんやりしている。

 

「今晩はよく眠れそうだね」

勇利の肩が疲労でだらりと力が抜けているのを見て、ヴィクトルはそうコメントする。きっと端から見て分かる以上に疲れていたに違いないけれど、勇利はそれを上手く隠していた。勇利はただ頷いて、もう一つあくびをして、頭の中をハッキリさせようとするかのように少し頭を振る。

 

「疲れてたなら、早めに切り上げても良かったのに」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。

「早めに部屋に戻っても、誰も悪く思ったりしなかったと思うよ」

 

勇利が来てくれたことは素敵なサプライズだったけれど、時差ボケを理由にいつでも途中で抜け出すことはできた。けれど勇利が口を開く前に、ドアが再び開いて二人の階に到着する。エレベーターを一緒に降りながら、勇利がこちらを向いて答える。

 

「ううん、長居して良かったよ」

歩きながら勇利はそう告げる。

「その……楽しかった」

 

最後の言葉はどこか自分でも驚いたように聞こえて、社交的な夕食の場が楽しめるものだなんて予想していなかったような響きだった。人に囲まれ、自分だけに注目が集まる状況を楽しんできたヴィクトルにとっては完全に異質な概念だった。

 

話しながら勇利は廊下に並ぶドアの中の一つの前で立ち止まる。ポケットに手を突っ込んで、カードキーを取り出すと、ヴィクトルを見上げる。

 

「明日のショートプログラム、頑張って」

笑顔でそう勇利は言って、ヴィクトルは大きな笑顔を返す。その言葉で、突然心が軽くなる。これまではずっと勇利が二人の間のライバル関係を駆り立ててきた。必死で勝利を求めて戦い、負けた時は敗北に押し潰されてきた。こうしてヴィクトルに幸運を祈る言葉を聞くと、安堵のような、どこか救われたような気持ちになる。勇利に会う毎に、競技での戦いがもっと友好的なものになっていく可能性がどんどん育っていく。

 

「君もね、勇利」

自分の笑顔が大きくなるのを感じながらヴィクトルは返すと、不思議にも勇利の笑顔は消えてなくなる。視線はヴィクトルから離れ、足下に落ちる。また勇利のボディランゲージが突然閉じこもるものに変わる。

 

「大丈夫かい？」

急いでヴィクトルは尋ねる。自分の声に心配の色が出ているのが分かった。突然の変化を引き起こした原因が分からなかった。これまでに何度もあったように、自分が言ったことが、例え意図しなくても、勇利の内側の何かを変化させ、態度を変えてしまったようだった。

 

「大丈夫」

勇利はすぐに答える。少し早すぎるほどに。

「明日のスケートについて考えてたんだ。それだけだよ」

 

突然その理由が理解できて、ヴィクトルはそれを声に出す。こんな風な勇利は前にも見たことがあった。ロシア大会の前に。あの時はどうしてだか、まだちゃんとは分からなかったけれど。スケーターが大きな大会の前に緊張することは全く不思議なことではない。今の勇利に、ヴィクトルはその緊張を見ることができた。氷の上ではほとんど見せない、緊張した姿。

 

けれど、勇利が緊張する必要なんてないのだ。勇利は並外れた素晴らしいスケーターで、金メダルを獲れる可能性が本格的に高い。今の勇利にとってスケーティングは第二の天性と言えるほど深く身についていて、いつもと同じ決意と献身をもって滑れば、絶対に何も間違えることなどないはずだ。

 

「自分が心の底から一番好きだって言えるスケートをするといいよ」

ヴィクトルはそうアドバイスをする。目の前で勇利の視線がようやくヴィクトルの方を見上げるように戻ってきて、目と目が合う。

「そうすれば君の足を引っ張るものなんて何もないさ」

 

ヴィクトルも金メダルを獲るつもりでいたけれど、勇利に負けたとしてもそれは意外なことではない。それに勇利が二位になっても、それでも祝うべきことは沢山ある。そこまでの成績を競技人生で一度も残すことができない選手だっているのだ。大事なのは競技であり、スケートの喜びそのもの、そして観客のために演技をするという、背筋を走る興奮そのものなのだ。

 

今までで初めて、ヴィクトルの言った言葉はどうやら正しかったようで、勇利の肩の力が抜ける。ヴィクトルと視線を合わせたまま、小さな微笑みが少しずつ戻ってくる。

 

「おやすみ、勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう告げて、振り向いて歩き去ろうとする。これ以上長居をしたら、何か馬鹿なことを口走ってしまいそうだった。例えばベッドに誘うとか。モスクワで何度も過ごしたような、睡眠以外の何の意図もない誘いとはいえ。あの時は必要に応じてだったけれど、今誘ってしまえばそれはただの我が儘だ。自分たちが二人ともそれぞれの部屋でそれぞれのベッドがあることを考えれば、意味のないばかげたこと。ただ、勇利の側で朝、目覚めるあの感覚を恋しがる気持ちから生まれた欲望。

 

今ここで求めていいものではなかった。その代わり、ヴィクトルは廊下を歩き続ける。勇利の声が後ろからした時だけ、立ち止まる。

 

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」

勇利が廊下の向こうから声をかけ、ヴィクトルは振り返って勇利にもう一度笑顔を見せる。勇利は鍵を開けて部屋に入っていき、ヴィクトルの視界から消える。

 

ヴィクトルの微笑みは自分の部屋に戻ってからも、ベッドに入って眠る準備が出来てからも消えなかった。ようやくマットレスの上に座り、一人には大きすぎるベッドに横になってから、その笑みが消える。もし今まで通りにこのパターンが続くのなら、勇利はもうすぐここに来る。そうやって自分を安心させることはできた。けれど、こんな風な時間を一緒に過ごすことはできないのだ。お互い以外に身体を寄せ合うもののない空間で、ただ二人で一緒に横になって過ごす静かな時間。それは勇利がモスクワを発ってから、そしてベッドが一つしかないという都合の良い言い訳がなくなってしまってから、すぐになくなってしまったのだ。

 

現実を一時停止したような、素敵な時間だった。けれど、現実はもう戻ってきて、ヴィクトルは自分自身に言い聞かせなければいけない。自分たちがどういう関係なのか、今までもこれからも、ずっと。勇利と過ごした時間を心の中で大切にして、未だに頭の中に忍び寄ってくるそれ以上を求める気持ちを、その招かれざる気持ちを遠くへ追いやる。そうしなければいけないのだ。自分のために。

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌日の試合は、様々な色や音が混ざり合うようにあっという間に過ぎていった。クリスはヴィクトルの前の滑走で、今シーズンのプログラムで観客をあっと言わせていた。そしてその次は勇利だった。ロシア大会以降、勇利はプログラム構成を少し変えてきて、四回転をもう一本入れて難易度を上げ、ジャンプをすべて後半に持ってきていた。以前の大会でもよく勇利がやってきたやり方だった。勇利は氷上での驚異的なスタミナで、他のスケーター達だったら失敗するであろうところでも、どんどんジャンプを成功させてきた。

 

元々の衣装で勇利のプログラムを見るのは変な気分だったけれど、それでも美しいことに変わりはなかった。勇利のプログラムは滑らかで、完全に落ち着いてリラックスした様子で氷上を滑っていく。身体の全ての部分からエロスが滲み出ていて、ロシア大会の時と同じくらい、そして日本大会より遙かに魅惑的だった。演技の途中、僅かな間だけ勇利の視線がヴィクトルのそれと合う。その視線には期待が満ちていて、ヴィクトルはその場でその熱に魅了される。

 

勇利の滑走が終わると、最終滑走のヴィクトルの順番がやってくる。リンクサイドから勇利を見ることができた安心感で、ヴィクトルは自らを投げ打つように演技に没頭する。さっきの演技で勇利はヴィクトルにはっきりとメッセージを送ったかもしれないけれど、それでもヴィクトルの方からだって躊躇いなくメッセージを滑ることで送ることができた。全ての言葉、全ての感情にそれが当てはまった。勇利の愛を得られないからといって、自分の愛が減るわけではない。そして今、勇利との友情、あるいは好意の始まりのようなものを、ヴィクトルは手にしていた。それだけでヴィクトルは、満足することができた。

 

ヴィクトルのショートプログラムは勇利から刺激を受けて完成したもので、ヴィクトルは勇利に向けてそれを滑っていく。[選んだ曲](https://open.spotify.com/track/7bCQjrEH2zcKqqiGm35GQW)はアップビートでテンポが速く、勇利の側にいる時の自分の心臓を模しているようだった。勇利が現れた途端に、人生が突然明るくなったような、そんな自分の心臓を。曲の一部は勇利の母国語でもあった。自分が話さない言語で書かれた歌詞の曲を使うのは初めてという訳では全くなかったけれど、それでも特別な、特別な人に向けられた曲だった。

 

滑りながら、ヴィクトルは感情を全ての動きに注ぎ込んでいく。勇利が人生に現れて、全てを変えてしまったことを、ヴィクトルのスケートに喜びを再び取り戻してくれたことを。氷上の勇利を見た者なら誰でも魅了されてしまう、勇利が氷の上で輝く姿を。勇利がいかにヴィクトルの世界に灯りをともしてくれたかを。二人きりの静かな時間に、ヴィクトルが幸運にも目の当たりにすることができた、笑顔になるとまるで全身が輝くように見えることを。

 

勇利は本当に沢山の様々な意味で特別で、ヴィクトルはその思いを全てプログラムに注ぎ込んでいく。氷の上以外では不可能なやり方で、勇利への感情が表に出てしまうほどに高鳴らせる。これは愛についてだったけれど、同時にそれ以上でもあった。勇利が人生にもたらしたものは愛だけではなくて、もっと沢山あったから、それを世界に大きな声で叫ぶように祝福したかった。

 

プログラムを終えたヴィクトルの呼吸は激しく、全ての力を使い果たしたような疲労感に襲われていたけれど、同時に最高にゾクゾクしていた。キスアンドクライで点数が発表されると、ヴィクトルの名前はまっすぐに順位表の一番上に、勇利の上に表示される。その点数に、ヴィクトルの内側には誇らしさが背筋の興奮となって駆け抜けて行ったけれど、観客の方を見てコーチの隣に座る勇利の肩に、慰めるようにコーチが腕を回しているのを見た瞬間、気持ちが沈むのを感じる。

 

自分たちの人生の、残酷な側面だった。勇利から刺激を得たプログラムが、勇利を二位に落としてしまう。ここで二人が対等になれることはできない。金メダルは一つしかない。そして二人のうち一人だけが、それを手にすることができるのだ。そしてヴィクトルは勇利を称えるために愛と命を込めて滑ることはできたけれど、わざと意図的に金メダルを手渡すことなどできなかった。負けるのは性に合っていないし、勇利に勝たせるような真似をして、勇利を侮辱したくなかった。そして勇利がいることで伴う勝利への道筋の困難さこそが、少なくともヴィクトルにとっては、勝負をわくわくさせるものにしているのだった。

 

だからと言って、ヴィクトルが滑り終わった後に慰められている様子を見た時に、胸に湧き起こる悲しさが減る訳ではない。勇利は敗北と上手く向き合えないし、そこに変化があったと信じる理由はなかった。ヴィクトルが順位表の一番上になっても、勇利がまだ自分と一緒に時間を過ごしたいと思ってくれることを、祈るしかない。もしそう思ってくれたとしたら、もうかなり前のことのように思えたけれど、前回勇利が自らヴィクトルの元へ来た時と同じではないことを。

 

とにかく勇利と話したかった。勇利の美しいプログラムにおめでとうと言って、モスクワでの時間の後に落ち着いた自然なやりとりや友好的な雰囲気が、今ヴィクトルの順位が勇利の上になったことで消えてしまっていないことを確認したかった。けれど、その時間はなかった。滑走の後は報道陣の相手をしたり、サインを書いたり、インタビューに応えたりしなくてはいけない。まるで終わりが見えないほどの数の人がひっきりなしにヴィクトルの注目を求めてやってくる。ようやくそこから抜け出すと、今度はヤコフに掴まって、ヴィクトルのプログラムと明日の試合の計画について話し合うために食事を一緒にすることになった。ホテルの部屋に戻ってきたのはかなり遅くなってからで、ふらつきながらシャワーを浴びて肌にこびりついた一日の汚れを落とす。疲れてくたくただった。スケートはゾクゾクするほど興奮するけれど、その後にやってくるものは疲れてしまって、そこから逃げることだけを考えていた。

 

ゆったりとした着心地の良い洋服に着替えると、ヴィクトルは大きくベッドの上に倒れ込む。携帯電話を取りだし、何を言おうか考える。勇利にまた会いたかったけれど、自分に負けた後の勇利が自分に会いたいかどうか自信がなかった。頭の中の一部では、自分たちの間に育まれた繋がりはこんなことで崩れないほどには強くなっているとどうしても信じたかったけれど、前に勇利が負けた時に何が起きたか、頭のもう一部ははっきりとそれを思い出させていた。勇利が敗北をどんな風に受け止め反応して、そしてそれが二人を永遠に引き裂いてしまいそうになったことを。

 

鋭い通知音が携帯電話から響き、突然ヴィクトルは思考から現実に引き戻される。クリスかヤコフからだろうと画面を見下ろすと、そこに映っている名前に驚く。画面に表示されていたのは勇利の名前だった。メッセージを読みながら、ヴィクトルの背筋を興奮が駆け抜ける。

 

差出人：勇利

_僕の部屋？_

 

短くて要件のみのメッセージだったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは安堵の溜息をつく。勇利はまだヴィクトルに会いたいと思ってくれている。それ以外何もなかったとしても、少なくともそれだけはあった。ヴィクトルが勇利の前に現れたら勇利がどう反応するかは全く別の問題だったけれど、勇利に会うまでそれは分からない。勇利は自分に来ないかと誘ったのだ。今集中するべき重要なことはそれだけだった。残りのことは後で考える。

 

宛先：勇利

_今行く_

 

急いでヴィクトルはカードキーを探し、ズボンのポケットに突っ込むと、自分が着ている服を見下ろす。着古した楽な服で、あまり見た目は良くなかったけれど、勇利は寝癖がついてもっとぐちゃぐちゃな状態の自分をモスクワで見ているのだ。もうそれは今更気にならなかった。

 

代わりにヴィクトルはもう一度部屋をぐるっと見回し、忘れ物がないことを確認してから部屋を出る。廊下を歩いて、昨夜勇利が入っていったドアの前へ向かう。ノックをする前に、ヴィクトルはもう一度髪を手で梳いて、踵に体重をかけて姿勢を正すと、腕を伸ばして木製のドアを素早く叩く。音が廊下の沈黙の中に響き渡る。

 

数秒もしないうちにドアが開いて、勇利が姿を現す。昨夜みたいにきちんとした格好ではなく、着心地の良さそうな格好で、前髪が柔らかく額にかかっていて、眼鏡が鼻の上にちょこんと乗っている。その表情は、自分にとってあまりにも自然になりつつある柔らかな素直さで、前に見たのと同じだった。目の前に立っているヴィクトルを見て、勇利は微笑む。

 

「やあ」

勇利はそう迎えると、一歩さがってヴィクトルが中に入れるようにする。

 

「やあ」

ヴィクトルもそう応え、声の調子をカジュアルなものに留めながら部屋に入り、振り向いて勇利の方を見る。急いでヴィクトルは勇利の表情を探り、その中に今日の結果による悲しみや悔しさが隠れていないか読み取ろうとする。

 

「ショートプログラム、おめでとう」

ヴィクトルの懸念に反して勇利はそう口を開いた。その声は心から誠実で、表情にはどこにも否定的な感情がなかった。肩から重荷が下りた気分で、ヴィクトルはようやく完全に力を抜いてリラックスする。勇利に笑顔を返して、突然全身が軽くなる。今日の結果はどうやら勇利に影響を及ぼしていないようで、ヴィクトルをここに呼んだ目的はヴィクトルに会うためだけのようだった。二人の関係はモスクワの時から変わっていない。二人が競技者同士に戻った今でも。

 

「君もね」

ヴィクトルはそう返して、勇利の表情が喜びへと変化し、賞賛の言葉に少し恥ずかしそうになるのを見つめる。

「素晴らしい演技だったよ。誰も君から目が離せなかった」

 

ヴィクトルがそう褒めると勇利の表情はもっと嬉しそうなものに変化する。まだ恥ずかしそうに頬は赤くなっていたけれど、それでも嬉しい笑顔に代わりはなくて、ヴィクトルは一歩足を前に踏み出す。勇利の顎の下を手の平で包んで、親指を優しく勇利の柔らかな頬に沿わせる。勇利がこんなにも自然に迎え入れてくれる、気軽な親密さを味わいながら。

 

勇利は僅かに頭を傾け、手の平が触れる感覚に目を閉じる。そして勇利は少しだけゆっくり背伸びをして、ヴィクトルの唇に優しく自分のそれを押しつけ、キスをする。

 

焦りのない、ゆっくりとしたキスだった。二人ともお互いの唇の味と感覚を堪能するような、先に進もうと焦る必要のないキス。ヴィクトルは勇利の頬に沿わせたのとは反対の手を勇利の腰に回し、背中の窪みを軽く押すように抱き寄せる。その動きで勇利のシャツが少しだけ巻き上がり、ヴィクトルは僅かに露わになった勇利の素肌に指先を押し当て、肌と肌が触れあう感触を味わう。

 

応えるように勇利は両腕を上に伸ばしてヴィクトルの肩に巻き付け、抱き寄せる。腕を後ろで組みながら、ヴィクトルに優しいキスを続ける。二人ともただシンプルに、お互いの感覚だけに浸りながら。

 

長い間そうやって二人はただキスをしていた。少しずつ欲望が二人の間に生まれつつあったけれど、焦りのないゆっくりとしたペースだった。じきに勇利がヴィクトルの唇を甘噛みするようについばんで、先へ進もうと悪戯っぽく唆す。ヴィクトルは勇利の口の中に少し笑って、それに従ってキスを深める。勇利の背中に回した手の力を強めて抱き寄せて、顎の下に添えられていた手を勇利の髪の中に絡める。姿勢の変化でキスがしやすくなって、ヴィクトルは勇利の口腔内を深く舐めるようにキスをする。優しくゆったりしたペースからより熱のこもったキスになっていく。

 

勇利はキスの変化にすぐに応え、ヴィクトルの肌に指を食い込ませるようにして身体の力を抜き、ヴィクトルの身体の動きにぴったりと合わせる。ゆっくりと勇利の手はヴィクトルの肩を滑り降り、背中の線をなぞってシャツの裾に辿り着く。勇利の指はヴィクトルの素肌を探し当て、新たな地平をまさぐる。シャツの中の手を上に沿わせて、触れた場所に熱の跡を残しながら。

 

勇利の手が彷徨う感覚に、ヴィクトルも自分に同じ事を許す。勇利の背中の素肌に指を這わせていき、そして下の方へ沈んでいく。下の方へ手を伸ばし尻の丸みに辿り着き、手に触れるその感覚を楽しむ。

 

ヴィクトルがそうした瞬間突然勇利の身体に緊張が走り、少し身体を離す。ヴィクトルは反射的に手を引っ込め、やり過ぎたかもしれないと心配になる。勇利の顔は赤く染まっていて、ヴィクトルはすぐに一歩後ろに下がり、勇利に空間を与える。ヴィクトルがそうするやいなや、勇利がこちらに腕を伸ばす。ヴィクトルの腕をきつく握って、それ以上離れないようにする。

 

「待って、行かないで」

勇利はそう口走る。ヴィクトルが離れた瞬間に発したその声は驚くほど不安そうで、ヴィクトルはすぐに動きを止める。困惑がそのまま顔中に浮かんでいたのだろう、勇利はすぐに付け加えるように口を開き、急いで説明する。

 

「その、ただ……あの、その、今晩はあれはしなくても、いい？フリーの前だし」

勇利はつっかえながらそう言って、顔に浮かぶ赤い色は耳から首まで届いていた。ヴィクトルは驚きと安堵で小さく笑う。

 

「もちろん」

また距離を近づけながら言う。

「それに、他にもできることは、色々沢山あるしね」

 

勇利が頷くと、ヴィクトルはまた抱き寄せてキスに戻る。時間を掛けて熱を育てるようにキスを徐々に激しくしていき、じきに勇利はヴィクトルの口の中で呼吸がどんどん荒くなっていき、焦れったそうに身じろぎする。勇利の欲求を感じながら、ヴィクトルは勇利のシャツの裾を引っ張ると、勇利はすぐに背筋を逸らすように身体を方向け、ヴィクトルが頭から勇利のシャツを脱がせるのに任せる。シャツは横に投げ捨てられる。自由になると勇利も同じことをヴィクトルに返す。ヴィクトルのシャツを脱がせて投げ捨て、飢えたようにヴィクトルの胸の素肌に指を這わせ、キスを続ける。

 

勇利の注意が逸らされている間、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと勇利を後ずさらせるようにしてベッドへ導いていく。勇利の脚がマットレスに触れて突然座る格好になった時以外はずっとキスを続けたまま。ヴィクトルも後を追って身体を下ろし、床に跪くと勇利の脚の間に落ち着く。

 

二人が試していないこともヴィクトルがしたいことも、まだ沢山あった。勇利のために跪いて、自分が触れる箇所から勇利に快感を感じさせて蕩けさせたかった。モスクワでは時間がなかったけれど、今はちょうどいい機会だ。

 

勇利の両脚の内側に手を沿わせていき、引き締まった太腿に両手を落ち着かせると、背筋を伸ばしてキスで勇利の口を捉える。姿勢の変化で勇利が今度は上になり、ヴィクトルは首を後ろに傾け、喉の奥まで露わにしながらキスをする。数秒またキスをしてからヴィクトルは顔を離し、睫毛の下から勇利の顔を見上げる。勇利の瞳が欲望で濃くなるのを見つめながら。

 

「この前、お返しをすることができなかったから」

ヴィクトルは勇利にそう告げると、勇利の瞳が大きく見開かれ、頬が一層赤くなる。

「そろそろ良い頃合いだと思うんだけど、どうかな？」

 

勇利は頷いて大きく唾を飲み込む。ヴィクトルは勇利の喉仏が上下する様を目で追うと、勇利のズボンのジッパーを下ろしにかかる。勇利が合意してくれて嬉しかった。今自分がいるこの場以上に、ヴィクトルがいたい場所などなかった。勇利の前に跪き、自分を見つめる勇利の視線の熱を感じられる、この場所以外に。

 

部屋の冷たい空気が素肌に触れて、勇利が少し震える。ヴィクトルは勇利のズボンと下着を同時に素早く脱がせる。勇利に腰を浮かせるよう優しく促し、ズボンと下着が床に重なった洋服の山の上に投げ捨てられる。

 

ヴィクトルの両手はまだ勇利の脚を掴んでいて、ヴィクトルは頭を下げて、口を手元まで下ろす。内腿に軽くキスをしながら、徐々に上へと登っていく。繊細な肌に唇で触れると勇利の身体に震えが走り息が上がり、ヴィクトルはその様に浸る。続けながら、片手を勇利のペニスの根元までなぞっていき、指を優しく這わせ、その感覚に勇利の身体がビクリと震えるのを感じる。

 

勇利は黙っていたけれど、欲望を抑え込もうとする身体は裏腹で、ヴィクトルにはその欲望が感じられた。徐々にヴィクトルは動き出す。勇利のペニスをしっかりと確かな手で扱き、その感覚に勇利の身体が小刻みに震えるのを上から感じる。そうしながらヴィクトルは軽いキスを止め、代わりにその肌を焦らすように吸い上げ、自分にしか見えない勇利の肌に、印を残して行く。少しずつ上へ上へと登っていき、ついに鼻が勇利のペニスの根元に触れると、勇利は沈黙を破って小さな泣き声を漏らす。

 

もっと勇利から沢山の音を引き出したいと思いながら、ヴィクトルはそこにもキスをする。熱を持った肌に唇を押し当て、そのまま上へとキスを続けていく。反応するように、ベッドを掴む勇利の指が強烈に握りしめられるのが見えた。シーツが破れそうなほど爪が食い込んでいる。ついにヴィクトルは先端まで辿り着くと、そこにもキスを落として、そこから滲み出る液体を舌でちらりと舐める。

 

勇利は快感で喉に詰まった息を漏らし、その音がヴィクトルを駆り立てる。頭を沈めて、根元から先端へとまっすぐに一筋舐め上げ、勇利の吐息がすぐに喘ぎに変わるのが聞こえる。この全てをしている間中、ヴィクトルの視線は勇利の顔に向けられていて、瞼が快感で開いたり閉じたりする様子から、ヴィクトルのもたらす感覚から快感に我を忘れる様子を見つめる。

 

先端を完全に口に含んで吸い上げると、勇利はついに抑えていたものを手放して、背中からばたりとベッドに倒れ込み、快感が身体中を駆け抜けるままに任せる。ヴィクトルは先端を焦らすように舐め続けると、勇利が片手で口を隠して、欲しがりな音を抑え込もうとしている様子が目に入る。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の声を聞きたかった。勇利が完全に理性を手放したらどんな音を立てるのか聞きたかったから、そのまま動きを続ける。先端を舐めて吸い、両手で掴んだ勇利の太腿が震え始める。そこで初めてヴィクトルは頭を更に深く沈め、勇利をもっと深く、完全にヴィクトルの口と喉の熱に囲まれるまで、口に含んでいく。

 

数秒の間、ヴィクトルはその感覚に慣れようとする。奥への侵入に対する喉の緊張を緩めようとしていると、勇利は息の詰まった高い声を漏らし、自身を包み込むヴィクトルの感覚に、抑えきれずに腰がビクリと動く。もっとその声を聞きたくて、ヴィクトルは動き始める。口から完全に出てしまうほどまで頭を離すと先端を悪戯っぽく舐め、そしてまた深く沈み込む。ヴィクトルが動く毎に抑え込まれた泣き声が少しずつ手で覆われた口から漏れていくけれど、まだどうにかして堪えようとしているのがヴィクトルには分かった。顔を上げると、勇利が口を自分の腕で覆い、噛みつくようにしながらどうにか音を外に漏らさないようにしている姿が目に入る。

 

勇利の快楽の音を阻止するそれを不満に思いながらヴィクトルは完全に顔を離して、手を伸ばして優しく勇利の腕を掴んで引っ張り、勇利の顔から離す。温かな肌には赤く腫れた噛み痕が残っていて、どれだけ勇利が自分の欲望を抑え込もうとしていたかをまざまざと示していた。

 

「我慢しないで」

ヴィクトルは囁いて、勇利は頭を上げてぼんやりとヴィクトルを見つめる。視線は焦点が合っていなくて、荒い呼吸で胸が大きく上下している。

「俺に聞かせて」

 

屈み込んでヴィクトルはもう一度勇利のペニスの先端にキスをすると、勇利は今度は上がる声を抑えなかった。その音が身体中に反響していくのをヴィクトルは感じる。嬉しそうに喉の奥から声を漏らすと、ヴィクトルは再び両手を勇利の太腿で支え、勇利自身を再び全て口に含んでいく。拷問みたいにゆっくりと動いていくと、勇利がその上で身悶えする。

 

ついに勇利の身体に力が入り始め、ヴィクトルは動きを速め、勇利をどんどん限界へと追いやっていく。勇利のつま先はぎゅっと丸くなり、シーツを握る手がきつくなる。

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利は喘ぐ。ベッドの上に弓なりに仰け反りながら、穴が空きそうなほど床に踵を踏みしめながら。

「ヴィクトル……僕、もう……」

 

もう長い間、ヴィクトルは二人がこんな風になる時に、勇利が自分の名前を言うのを聞きたかった。欲望に満ちた、完全に蕩けた状態で。今の勇利はどちらかというと快楽に叫ぶというよりも警告に近かったから、完全に聞きたかったものとは言えなかったけれど、それでも十分近かった。ヴィクトルは勇利の言葉に分かったというように、勇利のペニスを含んだまま喉の奥から音を出して、舌をくるりと先端に巻き付けると、もう一度強く吸い上げる。勇利はついに息を荒げ、ヴィクトルの口の中で達する。

 

欲張りな様子でヴィクトルは勇利の吐精を飲み込みながら、自分の上で勇利の全身から力が抜けるのを感じる。満足げな溜息と共に、勇利はベッドに沈み込む。数秒してから勇利は、ゆっくりで不器用な動きで頭を持ち上げる。ヴィクトルが飲み込み終わり、唇を手で拭く様子を眺める。ヴィクトルは視線を返す。勇利が完全に骨抜きで蕩けきって、ベッドに横たわっている様子を堪能しながら。

 

勇利も気怠くヴィクトルに手を伸ばす。余韻でぼんやりした中、何度かかかってようやく勇利の手はヴィクトルの手に辿り着く。勇利はヴィクトルをベッドの上に引っ張り上げ、一緒に横たわるようにする。ヴィクトルもマットレスの上によじ登ると、勇利が不格好に片側に転がってヴィクトルのために空間を空ける。まだ勇利の呼吸は荒く、四肢から力は抜けたままで、顔は赤く染まり、柔らかな光を湛えた瞳でヴィクトルを見つめている。

 

「気持ちよかったかい？」

ヴィクトルが尋ねると勇利は信じられないといった笑い声を吐息と共に漏らし、それを聞いてヴィクトルの中に誇らしげな自己満足が沸き上がる。勇利がどれだけこれを楽しんだかはヴィクトルにも見て取れた。

 

更に数秒かけて呼吸が落ち着くと、勇利がヴィクトルに手を伸ばす。ぴったりと隣になるまでベッドの上ですり寄ると、ヴィクトルを引っ張るようにしてまたキスをする。二人のキスは再び気怠げな、焦りのない前のペースに戻る。ヴィクトルは勇利の唇を舌でなぞると、勇利の手が下に伸びてきて手の平がズボンの布越しにヴィクトル自身に触れ、ヴィクトルから驚きの息が漏れる。

 

「いい？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷く。もう一度勇利をキスに引き戻し、勇利がヴィクトルのズボンのジッパーを外すのを手伝いながら。ヴィクトルは蹴るようにしてズボンを脱ぐ。もっと身体を近づけ、胸と胸がぴったりとくっつく。勇利はヴィクトルのペニスに手を伸ばし、キスを続けたまま同じくゆっくりとした焦りのないペースで扱き始める。ヴィクトルも手を伸ばして勇利の素肌に再び触れる。

 

ヴィクトルも熱が溜まり始めるのを感じ、息が徐々に上がっていく。勇利の安定した手が、ヴィクトルを限界へと導いていく。もっと勇利を味わいたくて、ヴィクトルは口へのキスから顎へとキスを移動させていく。首に唇を沿わせ、鎖骨の真ん中へキスをして、勇利の心臓の鼓動を感じる。そこに最後のキスを落とすと、ヴィクトルは勇利の首筋に顔を埋める。勇利の匂いを吸い込みながら、快感が波のように押し寄せてくるままに任せる。

 

全てが完璧で、平穏だった。まるで二人の間を阻むものなど何一つないかのように、二つの身体がこんな風にぴったりとくっついている。

 

『愛してる』

ヴィクトルは囁く。母国語で呟かれたその言葉が、二人を取り巻く空間に、静かで親密に響く。

『本当に愛してる』

 

きちんと言うことは叶わないけれど、こんな風にその言葉を告げることはできた。勇利の理解しない言葉で。ヴィクトルの内側で育ってきた愛が、自分の身体の中に抑え込められなくなった時に。

 

ヴィクトルがそう呟くと同時に、勇利は手首を曲げ、その動きで身体に震えが走り、ついにヴィクトルも達する。勇利の手の中と、自分の胸の上に吐精しながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の肌に自らを押しつけ、しがみつく。

 

「ヴィクトル？」

勇利は囁く。その声の調子は、聞き覚えのない言葉に対する質問の音が混じっていたけれど、ヴィクトルは返事をしない。ただその代わり、二人は横たわり続ける。お互いの温かさに浸りながら。そして勇利が身体を離す。バスルームへ入って手を洗い、ヴィクトルに濡れたタオルを持ってくる。ヴィクトルも胸の上のぐちゃぐちゃな状態を綺麗にすると、勇利はまたバスルームに戻ってからベッドの方へぱたぱたとやってきて、ベッドの中に入る。今度はシーツの内側に潜り込んで、ヴィクトルを誘うように掛け布団を持ち上げる。

 

一秒間、ヴィクトルは固まった。勇利の誘いは、ヴィクトルが勇利の部屋に泊まることを意味する。二人が今までにしたことのないこと。これまではだいたいヴィクトルの部屋に泊まることがほとんどか、あるいは勇利が泊まらないで去って行く。勇利のパーソナルな空間に居ても良いのだと、ここで時間を過ごさないかという誘いはどこか……ひどく親密に思えた。こうして言われるまでは気づかなかったけれど。

 

ヴィクトルの躊躇いに勇利は気づいたようで、顔が俯いてすぐに掛け布団を下ろし、両腕を上半身に巻き付けるように組みながら、口を開く。

 

「ごめん、行かなきゃいけないよね」

勇利は口早にそう言って、ヴィクトルは急いで返事をする。

 

「違う」

ヴィクトルはそう口走る。その意味を誤解してほしくなかった。ここを出て行くという選択肢はもっとも選びたくないものだった。

「そうじゃないんだ。ただ」

ヴィクトルは唇を噛む。

「君の部屋に泊まったことはなかったから」

 

「あ、そっか。そうだったかもね」

勇利はそう返す。ヴィクトルの発言に少し困惑した様子だったけれど、ヴィクトルはそれ以上込み入った説明はしないことにする。代わりにヴィクトルはベッドに戻って、勇利の隣に潜り込む。隣にいる勇利の身体の熱がもたらす温かさと、毛布の中に包まれて落ち着くことにする。

 

そうやって横になりながら、ヴィクトルは考える。いつもこうして二人で過ごす時間をヴィクトルは楽しんだけれど、今の時間は一番愛おしかった。勇利をこんなにも近くに、特別に、親密に感じられる。勇利が言葉を失うほど、快楽をもたらしてあげられる。これまでの時間を楽しまなかったという訳ではないけれど、長い間勇利は一つのことだけを追い求め、ただ一つの事だけをヴィクトルから欲していたように見えた。勇利が変化し始めたのは最近になってからだった。

 

勇利が自分と新しいことをしたいと思ってくれているということを知るのは嬉しかった。勇利が色々なことを試したいと思ってくれる限り、ヴィクトルが色々な新しいことを二人の時間に持ち込める限り、勇利が去ってしまう可能性は低くなる。二人についに引退の二文字が忍び寄ってきたその後にも、もしかしたらヴィクトルは勇利の興味を保ち続けていられるかもしれない。今の勇利はヴィクトルと一緒でもずっと居心地がよさそうに見えた。楽しそうで、親しみがあって、リンクの外や寝室で、ヴィクトルと一緒に時間を過ごしたいと思ってくれている。連絡をし続けることはもはや論外ではなくなったし、もし勇利の興味を保ち続けられるなら、勇利をヴィクトルの元へ戻ってこさせることが出来る。友達でも恋人でも、勇利が望むような形であれば何でも。

 

そして勇利がもしヴィクトルと一緒に冒険をしてくれるのなら、今までずっと長い間、それとなく示唆しようとしてきたことを口にすることができるかもしれない。ヴィクトルは、自分が勇利にするのと同じように、勇利を内側に感じたかった。勇利がはっきりとそうではない意思を示すまで、最初の夜はそうなるのだと思っていた。そしてそれ以降も勇利ははっきりとそう意思を示してきた。勇利は尋ねたことはなかったけれど、もし二人で一緒に新しい領域に入って見る事ができるのなら、時折役割を逆転させることがついにできるかもしれない。そしてヴィクトルは勇利が自分を受け入れるように、勇利を受け入れることができる。

 

まるでヴィクトルの思考を読んだかのように、勇利が問いかけるような視線を投げる。ヴィクトルは片方の肘をついて起き上がり、勇利の隣に横になったまま、どうやってこの考えを言葉にしたらいいか考えながら、身体を勇利の方に傾ける。

 

勇利が新しいことを自分と一緒に試してみたいと思っているという自分の考えが合っているか、知りたかったけれど、どんな風に尋ねたらいいか分からなかった。いつもヴィクトルは、勇利が何か欲しい時は口に出して言うだろうと思っていた。勇利は望みをいつもはっきりと示すのだから。けれど、今夜の初めのちょっとした手間取ったやりとりから、その考えにヴィクトルは自信がなくなりつつあった。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。躊躇いがちに言葉を試すように口に乗せながら、勇利の反応を見つめる。

「もし、俺と試したいことがあるなら、何でも言ってくれるよね？」

 

その質問に勇利は少し面食らったように見え、瞬きする。

 

「え？」

勇利は困惑した声で返す。勇利も同じように肘をついて起き上がり、顔が同じ高さになる。

 

「こうして、俺たちが寝るとき」

ヴィクトルはそう続けて、意図をはっきりさせようとする。勇利の眉が少ししかめられるのを見つめる。

「君がしたいことが他にあるなら、いつだって言ってくれればいいんだ。分かってるよね？」

 

「これ以上僕が何を求めるって？」

そう返す勇利はまだ眉根を寄せてたままヴィクトルを見つめていて、まるでヴィクトルの頭の中を透視して思考の流れを辿ろうとしているようだった。

 

「俺たちがしていないことはまだ沢山あるよ」

ヴィクトルは説明する。顔を赤くしないようにしながら、視線をほんの一瞬だけ外す。勇利と試してみたいことはまだ沢山あった。そしてそれが出来れば、どうしてか勇利を近くに感じることができる気がした。二人で過ごす時間が重ねられた一夜の情事だけではなくて、全ての逢瀬が同じことの繰り返しではなくて、それ以上になるのなら。お互いの未知の領域や欲望を探っていける。二人ともこれまでやったことのない方法で、もっと完全に。それがどんな欲望であれ。空想を共有して、それを二人で実行する。二人でしたことのない、新しいことを試したいと思えるほど、お互いの存在が心地良いものになる。今夜二人がそうしたように。

 

「もっとしたいこと、あるだろう？」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「他の恋人としたこととか。言ってくれるだけでいいんだ」

 

初めて二人が過ごした夜の時点で、勇利が頬を染める処女ではないことは明らかだったし、ファンもスケーターも問わず、何千人もの人々が彼を求め、誘ってきたのだろう。この数年の間、ヴィクトルの前にやってきた勇利が求めたことは後腐れなく楽しむ関係で、それでも二人は一年に二度会えれば良い方だった。自分と勇利が離れている間の数ヶ月、時間を過ごした別の相手と、勇利が別の色々なことを試してきたのだとヴィクトルは確信していた。そしてヴィクトルは勇利の渇望も欲求も、全てを叶えてあげたかった。勇利を気持ちよくさせることが、どれだけ自分に快感をもたらすかを知ってしまった。それをするためには、勇利が他に試したいことを知る必要があった。そして勇利が自分と同じ事を求めているかどうかも。

 

意外にもヴィクトルの言葉に勇利はもっと困惑の表情になって、ヴィクトルは急いで言葉を続ける。

 

「他にどんなことをするのが好きなんだい？」

勇利がヴィクトルと試してもいいと思っていることがどんなことなのか知りたかった。どんな快楽を、ヴィクトルを信頼して共有したいと思ってくれているか。そしてほんの数分前にそうしたように、何度も勇利を気持ちよくさせてあげることができるのか。

 

部屋は暗かったけれど、驚いたことに、ヴィクトルが告げた言葉に勇利の頬が深紅に染まるのが見える。次に続けようとする言葉につっかえながら、勇利の表情が恥ずかしさに変わる。

 

「その……僕は…………今まで、全然……」

勇利は自分たちの間を不器用で躊躇いがちに手で示しながら、ますます赤くなる。

「ないから。他の人とは」

 

ヴィクトルの頭の中の全てが一時停止した。

 

「えっ？」

思わず口走って、驚きで座り直し、ショックの中で勇利を見下ろす。奇妙なことに勇利も同じくらい驚いたように見えて、その反応にビクリとして完全に混乱した表情でヴィクトルを見上げる。

 

ますます赤くなって、勇利は視線を逸らして咳払いをする。ものすごく気まずそうな様子で、言葉を探す。ヴィクトルは頭の一部で、勇利をここまで恥ずかしそうな様子にさせてしまったことへの申し訳なさを認識するけれど、今は勇利がたった今告げたこと以外何も考えられなかった。

 

「僕は誰とも寝たことない」

勇利はヴィクトルに向かって告げる。ヴィクトルを見つめ返しながら、声が前よりも強く、落ち着いて響く。

「ヴィクトルだけ」

 

「俺……だけ？」

ヴィクトルはかすれ声でオウム返しに繰り返す。

 

いつだってヴィクトルは、自分はただの大勢のなかの一人で、自分たちの逢瀬が勇利にとってほとんど意味がないのだろうと思っていた。少なくとも初めの頃の勇利の振る舞い方からはそう思えた。二人の関係が和らいで、勇利が夜も泊まっていくようになっても、それでも勇利が自分のことを待っているとヴィクトルが信じられる理由などなかった。勇利が人生に現れてから、ヴィクトルの方ははもう誰にも触れることができなくなっていたけれど、だからといって二人の関係ははっきりと明言されたものでもなければ、お互いだけだとする約束などもなかった。二人が離ればなれの間、勇利が他の誰とも時間を共にしてはいけないなどとする義務はないのだ。

 

けれど、それでも、勇利には他の誰もいなかったらしい。ヴィクトル以外に勇利が求めた人間は、誰もいなかった。二人が離れている数ヶ月の間、勇利が求めた人は誰もいない。勇利はこれからも自分たちの関係をカジュアルな逢瀬以上のものにしたいとは思わないかもしれないけれど、それでもヴィクトルは勇利の唯一の相手、たった一人だけ選んだ相手だったのだ。それには少なくとも何か意味があるに違いない。

 

けれどヴィクトルが口を開いて考えていることを言葉にしようとする前に、突然別の気づきが降ってきて、肺から突然空気が全部抜き取られたようにヴィクトルはハッとする。つまりそれは、ヴィクトルは今勇利がベッドを共にするたった一人の相手だけれど、勇利が今までベッドを共にした唯一の相手である、という事実でもある。他の誰とも、一度も、ないということは。

 

突然パニックに襲われ、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を掴む。目の奥を覗き込んで、真実を読み取ろうとする。

 

「それじゃあ、あのバンケット、あれが君の初めてだったの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は躊躇いがちに「うん」と頷くけれど、どこか前よりも困惑しているように見える。

 

「何てことだ、勇利、本当にごめん」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。今度は頭の中が本格的にパニックになりつつある。自分だけが勇利の相手だったという真実は喜ばしい、というかとても嬉しい事実だったけれど、確実に沸き上がりつつある後悔がそこに影を落とす。

 

二人の最初の夜をヴィクトルは楽しんだ。そして勇利もそうだったとヴィクトルは確信していた。勇利の方から仕掛けたことで、あんなにも堂々と振る舞っていて、あれが初めてだったなんて夢にも思わなかった。けれど、事実は違っていた。ヴィクトルはそれを知らなかったから、もし知っていたら最上級の気遣いと慈しみで勇利に接したのに、そうすることができなかった。主導権を握った勇利の後を追うように、乱暴に激しく勢いよく事に及んだ。勇利がそうしたいとはっきり示したから。そしてそれは最高だった。けれど、もし真実を知っていたら……

 

もし知っていたら、もっとゆっくりと、ずっと優しく全てを進めていた。勇利が初めての行為でヴィクトルを信頼してくれていたということがまだ、頭の中で理解しきれない。ヴィクトル自身の初めての相手も競技者仲間で、もうかなり昔のことだけれど別に特筆すべきことはなく、ただ不器用に手間取って、お互いに恥ずかしくなっただけだった。けれどそれからは何年も経っていたし、勇利はヴィクトルの初めての相手などではなかったのだから、もっと上手に、もっと素敵な体験にさせてあげられたはずだった。もっと特別に扱って、自分のよりもっとずっと初めてに相応しい体験にさせてあげられたのに。

 

もし知っていたら、あんなに性急に進めなかった。その代わり、優しく勇利にキスをして、前戯に長い時間をかけて焦らし、指や唇で勇利の身体中から快感を引き出して、滅茶苦茶になるほど蕩けさせたのに。

 

「えっ、なんで？」

ヴィクトルの謝罪に質問が返ってくる。勇利はまだヴィクトルの反応に心の底から困惑しているように見えた。

 

「知らなかったんだ」

ヴィクトルはもごもごと呟くように言う。動揺から頭に手をやり髪を梳きながら、早すぎる心臓の鼓動を抑えようとする。

「知らなかったんだ。もし知っていたら、俺は……あんな……」

 

言葉が途切れる。言おうとしていることを、どうやって上手く言葉にできるか分からなかった。勇利は脆くて壊れやすい人間ではない。それは分かっていた。快楽に二人が我を忘れてしまうまで激しく乱暴に事を進めることを要求したのは勇利の方だった。けれどそれでもヴィクトルは、突然知らされた新しい事実により直感的に心配と申し訳なさが身体中を駆け巡るのを止められない。誰かの初めてになったことなど今までなかったし、初めての相手にどうすればちゃんとできるのかも知らなかった。もし知っていたら、もっと気をつけていた。勇利をガラスのように大切に扱っていただろう。

 

「もし知っていたら……勇利、本当にごめん」

ヴィクトルは勇利に告げる。絶望的なほどの正直さが声に現れているのが聞こえる。勇利はヴィクトルと同じくらい、あの時は明らかに楽しんでいたし、あの後もヴィクトルの元へ戻ってきた。けれどそれでも沸き上がってくる後悔は止められなかった。

「もっと気をつけるべきだった。もっとゆっくり進めるべきだった。あんな風に……あんな風にはしなかった」

 

ようやく勇利の表情から困惑が消え、その代わりに理解の表情に変化する。二人の手はまだ握りしめられていて、勇利は親指でヴィクトルの指をなだめるように撫でる。まるでヴィクトルが怯えた動物で、それを落ち着かせるかのように。

 

「心配しないで」

そう言う勇利の声には、心からの誠実さが読み取れた。勇利の声には後悔も慰めもなく、ただ本当の正直さだけがあった。

「僕が、ああして欲しかったんだ」

 

その言葉と勇利の声の素直な正直さに安堵が波のように全身に広がるのをヴィクトルは感じる。けれど不安と心配はまだ顔に出ていたのだろう、勇利はヴィクトルを引っ張って横になり、身じろぎして近くにより、再び口を開く。

 

「大丈夫だから、ヴィクトル」

満ち足りた表情で、勇利はヴィクトルに笑顔でそう言う。

「本当に、良かったから」

 

ヴィクトルは笑顔を返そうとするけれど、明らかになった衝撃の二つの事実のショックがまだ顔中に広がっていて、その表情がどんな風に見えたかは定かではない。安心させるような勇利の言葉を聞いて、ヴィクトルは不安と心配を手放しながら、代わりに安堵を受け入れようとする。

 

勇利の初めてになるということが選択肢として頭にあったら、あのやり方はヴィクトルが進めたものではなかったかもしれないけれど、でも大事なのはヴィクトルがどう思ったかではない。大事なのは勇利だ。そしてヴィクトルは勇利が求めた全てを与え、勇利が導くままに従い、今ここで勇利は、あれが良かったのだと伝えてくれている。ヴィクトルが受け入れられるような、たった一つの種類の言葉だった。勇利が自分の初めてとして求めたことそのものをヴィクトルはしたのだと、そして勇利の方に後悔はないのだと。

 

心配が勇利の言葉で晴れたことでヴィクトルは再び仰向けになり、ようく一番最初の事実に再び集中できるようになる。勇利は隣で力を抜いて横になるけれど、その事実を頭の中で反芻するヴィクトルはまだ身体中に緊張が走っている。

 

自分が思っていたことは全然間違っていて、これまで気づくことができなかった自分は何も見えていなかったような気がした。まるで世界の全てが真っ逆さまになったような気分だった。勇利はヴィクトル以外誰とも寝ていなくて、突然世界の全てが変わってしまった。揺るぎない確固たる事実と思っていたことが、今や目の前で風に吹かれる砂のように崩れていく。

 

「他の誰とも、してないの？」

もう一度だけ確かめようとヴィクトルは尋ねる。これが何か奇妙な夢でなかったと証明するために。この会話が本当にあったのだと証明するために。

 

「してない」

勇利は返事をして、続ける。

「もう遅いよ、ヴィクトル。明日のフリーに間に合うように起きるんだったら、もう寝ないと」

 

確かに勇利の言う通りだった。もう結構遅い時間になっていて、二人とも明日を万全の調子で迎える必要がある。けれどヴィクトルには頭を駆け巡る様々な思考を落ち着かせることができないようだった。勇利は仰向けになり目を閉じていたけれど、ヴィクトルは目を開けたまま、天井をじっと見つめていた。

 

これがどういう意味なのか、本当に分からなかった。そして尋ねることもできなかった。勇利のプライベートを詮索していい理由も、二人が夜を共にし始めてから他の相手を選ばなかった理由も。ヴィクトルがこういった重い質問を尋ねようとするといつも勇利は途中で遮り、ヴィクトルの言葉を封じてしまう。今の勇利がそうしないと思える理由はどこにもなかった。けれどヴィクトルはどうしても知りたかった。

 

勇利が他に誰とも寝ていないのは、他の誰にも興味がなかったから？そして、何故ヴィクトルなのか？どうして自分が選ばれた？初めての時、勇利はヴィクトルのことが嫌いだとはっきりと口に出して告げ、そしてそれから何年もヴィクトルの事を嫌い続けてきた。その嫌悪が本当に薄れてきつつように見える今でさえ、勇利はヴィクトルのことを愛していないということを、勇利ははっきり示したのだ。ヴィクトルがどうしても知りたい質問に答えることを拒絶し、二人の関係について真剣に話すなと警告をし、ヴィクトルがスケーティングで送ったメッセージに対して、あからさまに自分の返事を返してきた。それでもヴィクトルは勇利の初めてだった。そして、そのことには少なくとも何か、何らかの意味はあるはずではないのか？

 

何一つ訳がわからなかった。バラバラで嵌まらないパズルのピースのように。けれどそれこそが、勇利という人間そのものだった。きっと永遠にその謎を解決することはできないのだと、ヴィクトルがもう長い間受けれてきた、謎に束ねられた無数の矛盾。

 

そしてヴィクトルは勇利を愛していた。勇利の色々なところをヴィクトルは愛していたけれど、勇利がベッドを共にしようと選んだ相手の一人が自分だと思えたことが嬉しかったし、今はたった一人の相手であるということが嬉しく、愛おしかった。ヴィクトルが本当にちゃんと理解できるたった一つの事実はそれだけだった。その事実は揺るぎなくて、他の何も、誰も、壊すことができない。

 

「ヴィクトル？」

隣から声がして、ヴィクトルは思わず飛び跳ねる。ハッと頭の中から現実に引き戻され、振り向くと勇利がヴィクトルをじっと尋ねるような視線で見つめている。

「どうしたの？」

 

考え込むような様子に勇利も気づいたのだろう。ヴィクトルはは思考に耽っていた。勇利への愛について、何度もはっきりと色々な形でその愛を曝け出してきたか、そして勇利が同じように感じていないことに対する鈍い痛みについて。勇利が求めるのは今二人の間にあるものだけで、それでもヴィクトルは続けることを選んだこと。そして今、それだけで満足しなければいけないのだということ。

 

「何でもない」

ヴィクトルはようやくそう答え、笑顔を無理矢理浮かべる。そして言葉を続ける。

「少なくとも、君が知らないことは、何もないよ」

 

勇利はただヴィクトルの方を見つめる。ヴィクトルの言葉に含まれる意味に、表情が閉ざされていき、ヴィクトルの理解を裏付けるように頷く。そして仰向けになって目を閉じ、またヴィクトルに背を向ける。分かっていた。二人とも分かっているということは分かっていた。けれど二人ともそのことを口にしない。口にしたことも、することもない。勇利は話したいと思ったことはなかったし、ヴィクトルもわざわざ危険を冒してまで話そうとは思わなかった。勇利を完全に遠ざけてしまうだけだろう。

 

ヴィクトルも仰向けになる。勇利の隣に寄り添って、暗闇の中で呼吸に上下する息づかいを聞きながら。ついさっきの会話で考えさせられることはたくさんあったけれど、それでも次第にゆっくりとヴィクトルも眠りに落ちていく。ようやく襲ってきた疲労に身体を任せながら。

 

暗闇に誘われるように先に眠りに落ちたのはヴィクトルの方だった。その夜ヴィクトルは、勇利が喘ぎの合間に自分の名前を呼ぶ声、勇利の熱を持った肌が指に触れる感覚、そしてこんな風に勇利に触れることを勇利が許した選ばれた相手は自分だけだという自覚を、夢に見た。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktuuri.png

**lovelytitania**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

#ヴィク勇#永遠の推しカプ #自作絵

2,497 リアクション

 

 

**under-the-red-beenie**

明 日 の フ リ ー 最 高 に 楽 し み!!!

#フィギュアスケート #勝生勇利 #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #クリストフ・ジャコメッティ #JJルロワ #ツァオ・ビン #ミケーレ・クリスピーノ

236 リアクション

 

 

**thisissoeffingbeautiful**

願い事一つだけ、今年こそヴィクトルの金メダル！ヴィクトルは金に相応しいしそれにもうそこまで時間が残ってる訳じゃない

#フィギュアスケート #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

1,267 リアクション

 

 

**vanella96**

勇利の連勝が今年も続くよう祈る円陣組むよーみんな！

#フィギュアスケート #勝生勇利

1,042 リアクション

 

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの引退　～フィギュアスケート界の大きな疑問**

誰もが分かっていることだけど、ニキフォロフはそろそろ引退する。ニキフォロフ本人がそれについて何も言ってないことは知ってるけど、彼は27歳で、自分の選択か怪我かどちらにせよここ数年の間に引退が迫っているのは間違いない。

ここで最大の疑問は、それがいつかということだ。今シーズン？来シーズン？本当に身体的に滑れなくなってからかもしれない。例の今シーズンが終わってから引退するけれどまだそれを公にしていないという噂は、ファンをパニックに陥れた。なのでここで私はいくつかその説を支える、そして反証する証拠をいくつか箇条書きにしてみた。事実に照らし合わせると、実際のところ…

さらに読む…

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュアスケート

出典：theladyofravenclaw

969 リアクション

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌日は目まぐるしく過ぎていく。試合が始まり、フリースケーティングの滑走が行われ、結果が発表される。勇利はすさまじい点数を叩き出し、パーソナルベストまであと少しという結果を記録した。ヴィクトルも同じように高い点数を記録した。キスアンドクライを出る勇利は笑顔で輝いていて、驚いたことにヴィクトルの点数が発表された後もその笑顔はほとんど消えなかった。勇利は少し現実を受け入れたような、少しがっかりした様子だったけれど、それでもヴィクトルを祝福するように明るくヴィクトルの方へ笑顔を向けて、ヴィクトルの心臓は空高く上るようだった。

 

二人の関係が他に何であれ、勇利と自分の間の苦いライバル関係はついに過去のものになったようだった。今の二人はただの競技者同士、お互いに奮闘しあって技量を高め、上手くいった演技にはおめでとうと言える。どちらの点数が上にあっても。敗北が訪れた時はそれを認め、二人だけの空間では自然で心地良い親密さに戻れる。ライバルではあるけれど、もっと友好的なもの。ヴィクトルがずっと、いつだって求めていたもの。

 

勇利はもうずっとヴィクトルの人生に存在していて、もはや勇利なしの人生など想像もできなかった。そして最終的に二人がこの形に到達したことが、ヴィクトルにはすごく嬉しかった。睨みつける勇利から、表彰台の上にヴィクトルが立っていても、笑顔で見上げてくる勇利へ。銀メダルを首から下げて、誇らしげに手を振る勇利へ。

 

反対側にはクリスが立っていて、ヴィクトルの中に友達を誇らしく思う気持ちが沸き起こる。クリスも必死で金メダルを狙っていたことも、銅メダルはクリスが望んだものではないことも知っていたけれど、それでもクリスが誇らしかった。他の選手達がスケート人生をかけても成し遂げられないよりも多くのことをクリスは成し遂げたことは、いつもクリスが一緒に表彰台に上るとき、ヴィクトルを嬉しく思わせるのだった。ヴィクトルの大好きな二人のスケーターが、それぞれの勝利を祝い、隣に立っている。

 

クリスはどうやら賞賛の声や注目に浸っている訳ではなさそうだった。動揺したり怒っている訳でもなかったけれど、それでもカメラの方は見ていない。クリスの顔はその代わりに横を向いていた。視線はヴィクトルを越えて、勇利が立っているその向こうに注がれている。笑顔でヴィクトルを見上げていた勇利は向きを変えてクリスを見つめ、それから前を向いてカメラの方に顔を向ける。ヴィクトルも視線を元に戻さざるをえない。今の間は報道陣の方に意識を集中しなければいけない。それでもクリスの視線に浮かんだ不思議な瞳の様子が頭から離れない。

 

押し寄せる報道陣の波からようやく抜けだすと、ヴィクトルはクリスに追いついてホテルへ一緒に戻ることにする。二人とも夜のバンケットの準備をしなければいけない。数分の間、二人は特に目的もなくその日のスケーティングについて会話し、賞賛の言葉を贈りあうけれど、ヴィクトルはついにその会話の内容をずっと今日クリスに聞きたかった質問へと変える。

 

「今日表彰台で勇利を見ていたのは何故？」

ヴィクトルが尋ねると、クリスの顔から陽気な表情が消え、慎重で用心深い表情に変わる。

「レストランでもそうだった。クリス、何を考えてる？」

 

クリスは少しの間口を閉じ、言うべき言葉を選ぶように考えてから、口を開く。

 

「勇利は……変わったように見える」

クリスはその言葉に落ち着き、考え込むような表情が浮かぶ。

「君の周りにいる時は、どこか違うように見える。ちょっと思ってたんだけど……」

 

クリスの言葉が再び途切れる。遠くをちらりと見つめ、それからヴィクトルの方へ真剣な視線が戻ってくる。

 

「ヴィクトル」

クリスは尋ねる。

「本当に勇利は君の気持ちを知らないのかい？君が多分世界で一番さりげなさからは程遠い人間だってことは分かってるし、彼の側にいる君は完全に首ったけだし、君は何年も彼への思いをプログラムに込めて滑ってる。でも、本当に、本当にそうなのかい？」

 

ヴィクトルはただ頷く。あまり深く考えないようにしながら。ロシア大会での勇利のメッセージが充分に明らかでないなら、昨夜の告白は完全にそれを証拠で固めるものだった。

 

クリスは困惑したように頭を振る。

「僕はもう何年も君に、早く終わらせろって言ってきた」

そして続ける。

「それに僕はまだそう言い続けるよ。もし勇利が求めるものがカジュアルな、夜だけの関係だってことが確かならね。君はそれよりもっと多くを受け取るべきだ、君が望むなら。でも、彼が誰かの周りであんな感じになるところ、君以外の人の前では見たことないよ」

 

「俺は終わらせるつもりはないよ、クリス。分かってるだろ」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。クリスの言葉に、背筋に喜びが走るのが分かる。モスクワの後、自分の周りにいる時の勇利の様子が変わったのは本当だった。そしてそれは、未来の友人関係と親密さへの希望を与えたのだった。たとえもしヴィクトルの愛が返ってこなかったとしても。

 

「ああ」

クリスは頷いて、振り向こうとするけれど、ヴィクトルは腕を掴む。ずっと頭の中を渦巻いていた困惑と希望を誰かに吐き出して、自分がどうしたらいいか決めるのを手伝って貰えるような機会がやってきたように思えた。

 

「クリス……」

ヴィクトルはゆっくり話し出す。クリスは突然真剣な表情になって頷く。

「前に、俺が勇利以外の相手と寝ないのは馬鹿らしいって言ったの覚えてる？これは本物の関係でもなければ約束もないんだし、勇利の相手は俺だけじゃないだろうって」

 

「うん？」

クリスは注意深く頷いて、この会話が向かっている先を予感するような、洞察の表情になる。

 

「俺だけなんだ」

誰かに言わずにはいられない勢いで、ヴィクトルはそう口走る。

「こういう関係の相手。俺だけなんだ」

 

このことが話せるほど信用できる人間はクリスしかいなかった。ヴィクトルが頼めば、クリスは墓場までこの秘密を持っていってくれるだろう。

「俺たちがこういう関係になってから、俺以外の人とは誰ともしてないんだって」

 

ヴィクトルは言葉を注意深く選ぶ。勇利が昨夜明らかにしたもう一つの事実を意図的に隠す。お互いにお互いだけという事実は、自分たちの関係についてのヴィクトルの理解を完全に変えてしまったし、そのことについて、それがどういう意味なのか、友人のアドバイスが欲しかった。けれど、ヴィクトルが勇利の初めてだという事実は、ヴィクトルが話していいものではなかった。それは勇利の個人的なことで、それを勝手に人に話してしまうことで、勇利の信頼を裏切るようなことをするつもりはなかった。

 

「何だって！？」

尋ねるクリスの口が驚きにあんぐりと開き、その目はショックでヴィクトルを見つめる。

「君が今僕に伝えてるのは、つまり、この三年間もの間、勇利は君以外に誰とも寝ていないって、そういうこと？」

 

ヴィクトルはただ頷く。クリスの顔に浮かぶ驚きに意味もなく嬉しくなる。今までの間ずっと、勇利は自分を、自分だけを選んだのだ。そうする必要はないのに。そう考えると温かさと喜びが胸に沸き起こってくる。

 

「まあ」

クリスはどこか呆然としたように口を開く。少し瞬きをしながら、明らかに何らかの理屈のようなものをつけて頭の中をなんとか整理しようとしている。

「お互いにオフシーズン中にセックスホリデーを作って会うべきだっていう点は置いといて……年に二回はお互いに求めてるんなら怖ろしく少ない回数だからね。それはともかく、君が彼の唯一の相手だっていうのは……」

 

クリスの言葉がそこで途切れ、続きを何と言えばいいか考える。

 

「……予想外だな」

最終的にクリスはその言葉に落ち着いて、ヴィクトルは頷く。

 

「俺も驚いた」

そう同意する。

「でもクリス、これってどういう意味なんだろう？何か意味はあるのかな？」

 

「分からない」

クリスはため息をついて、顔に手をやり、その表情が突然険しいものになる。

「本当に分からない。彼は昔、君を嫌悪していた。君達が寝始めた時もね。それは確実に覚えてる。彼が君に嘘をついているのでなければ……とはいえ勇利は嘘をつくようなタイプじゃないから、かなりその可能性は低いけれど……僕には何故彼が君を選んだのか、そして君だけを選んだのか、分からないよ。特に彼がまだ君を嫌っていた時に。それにそもそも君たちは二人ともお互いだけとしか寝ないという約束を交わしていないんだから。今の彼は、君の周りでは態度に変化があったように見えるけれど、君が僕に教えてくれたことによると、彼ははっきりと自分が君と同じ気持ちではないということを示した。ということは……分からない。少なくとも僕に確実なことは何も言えない」

 

「俺にも分からない」

ヴィクトルも同意する。クリスが何か新しい視点や見方を提示してくれないか期待していたけれど、そう出来なくても不思議はない。どのみちこれは自分と勇利の問題なのだ。

 

二人の会話は進んでいき、クリスはヴィクトルに、自分から勇利にちゃんと尋ねるか、このまま知らないまま生きていくのかを選ぶことになるとアドバイスをする。どちらもあまり心地良い選択肢ではなかった。二人はホテルに戻るまでずっと会話を続け、それぞれの部屋に戻りバンケットの準備をするために別れる。

 

バンケットはいつも退屈な行事だった。無理矢理笑顔を作り、お世辞を言い、国際スケート連盟の役員やスポンサーや他のスケーター達に愛想を振りまく。彼らの賞賛の言葉を上品に受け取る。もう前に何千回も聞いた、空っぽの賞賛の言葉を。

 

クリスが来ていたのは少なくとも幸いだった。列を成すそれぞれの取り巻きに応対してから、ヴィクトルはクリスと少しだけ会話をする時間が取れた。それは勇利も同じだった。勇利の周りにも同じように人々が集まっていて、ヴィクトルは勇利の視線がこちらを一瞬だけ向いた時に、かろうじて笑顔を返すことができた。すぐに勇利はまた取り巻きの波の中に消える。宴会場が落ち着き始め、ようやく会話ができるようになったのは夜がだいぶ更けてからだった。

 

「金メダル、おめでとう」

勇利がヴィクトルに一番に告げたのはその言葉で、ヴィクトルは同じように賞賛と笑顔を返す。参加者はほとんどそれぞれの部屋で休むために引き上げていったようで、二人の周りは個人的なことも話せるくらいには人が減っていた。勇利はヴィクトルに近寄る。身体が近づくと、突然瞳が素直になり誘うような光を見せる。さりげない色っぽさは周りの人々には見えないだろうけれど、ヴィクトルにははっきりと分かった。

 

「バンケットはもう終わりだね」

そう告げる勇利の声は突然低くなり、そこには誘惑の色が満ちる。ヴィクトルは大きく唾を飲み込む。いつも勇利とは大会の間一夜だけを共にするから、それ以上を恐れ多くも望んだことはなかった。けれど勇利の声音やその身体の振る舞い方に含まれた意図は間違いようがない。

 

「でもまだ僕たちにはもう少し……お祝いを続ける時間はあると思うんだ」

ヴィクトルが黙っていると、勇利はそう続ける。勇利の烈しい視線をまっすぐ向けられ、僅かに身体が熱くなるのを感じる。

 

「二人だけで？」

ヴィクトルは確認する。つっかえながらその言葉が口から出ると、どこか馬鹿馬鹿しく不器用に響く。

 

「二人だけ」

勇利は頷く。片手をヴィクトルの手の中に滑り込ませ、優しく引っ張る。そのままヴィクトルを引っ張りながら宴会場から廊下へと出て、二人は黙ったまま、一緒にエレベーターに乗り込む。言葉は必要なかった。二人の間にはすでに、口にされない合意が交わされている。

 

「俺の部屋？」

廊下を歩きながらヴィクトルがそう提案すると勇利は頷く。ドアに辿り着くと、ヴィクトルは少しの間ポケットの中をまさぐり、カードキーを探して取り出す。ドアの鍵を開けると、勇利を先に中に迎え入れる。ヴィクトルは後を着いていき、勇利がこちらを振り向くと手を伸ばし、昨夜そうしたように勇利の頬を片手で包む。

 

頭の中でどこか、昨夜のようになるんじゃないかと思っていた。ゆっくりと、焦ることなく、気怠げに。けれどその代わり、ヴィクトルに訪れたのは一瞬の驚きだった。勇利はヴィクトルのスーツのラペルを掴んで引っ張り下ろしキスになだれ込む。唇が触れあった瞬間からもう既に深く欲しがりな様子だった。その身体のどこに隠れていたのかというほどの力で、勇利は閉じたドアにヴィクトルを押しつける。音をたててヴィクトルの背中がドアにあたる間も、勇利は激しくキスを続ける。

 

その変化を引き起こしたのが何なのかは分からなかったけれど、勇利の中で何かのスイッチが切り替わったようだった。今の勇利はまるでヴィクトルを食い尽くすかのようにキスをし、ヴィクトルに身体を押しつけ、片脚をヴィクトルの脚の間に埋め込んで、どんどん二つの身体が擦れ合っていく。数秒して勇利は身体を離す。口は開いたまま息を荒げ、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめながら待っている。ヴィクトルはすぐに反応して、勇利を抱き寄せてキスを再開し、指をしっかりと勇利の髪に絡める。

 

勇利の両手もヴィクトルの身体の線を辿っていく。布越しに、手が胸に腰に触れていく。その触れ方は触れる度に新しい何かを求めるようで、欲張りにヴィクトルの身体の隅々まで探し求める。たった一日前とは全く違う必死な激しさ。

 

もしかしたら今夜が一緒にいられる最後だからかもしれない、とヴィクトルは理由づける。今夜が終われば、次は数ヶ月後の世界選手権まで二人は会えない。前は焦りのないペースだったのに、今勇利が必死にキスをし、性急に事を進めているのは、そのせいかもしれない。

 

ヴィクトルに文句はなかった。全く文句なんてなかった。代わりにヴィクトルは勇利が姿勢を変えるままに任せ、勇利のペースに合わせて同じくらい情熱的にキスを返す。待ち受ける数ヶ月間の別離は楽しいものではない。まだ勇利がここにいるうちに、勇利の感覚を味わっておきたかった。もし勇利が熱くて欲しがりで必死なやり方を望むなら、ヴィクトルは喜んでそれに従う。

 

数分経たないうちに、勇利の指はシャツのボタンまで滑り降り、素早くそれを外し、シャツの内側に手を滑らせ、スーツのジャケットごとシャツを脱がせる。ヴィクトルも熱をもってそれを手伝い、身をくねらせて服を脱ぎながら、勇利から身体を少し離してネクタイを外し、横に放り投げる。

 

それが終わるとヴィクトルは勇利のシャツに手を伸ばし、不器用にシャツのボタンを外している間、勇利はジャケットとネクタイを焦れったい様子で脱いで、すぐにシャツ共々横に放り投げる。両手が自由になると勇利はヴィクトルの顔に両手で触れ、引っ張るようにしてキスに引き戻す。ヴィクトルは露わになったばかりの勇利の胸と背中の引き締まった筋肉に手を沿わせる。

 

勢いよく燃え上がった炎のような情熱は、ヴィクトルの胸に欲望を渦巻かせていた。勇利はようやく顔を離す。唇はキスで赤く腫れていて、息が荒い。

 

「ベッド？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは同意に頷く。勇利がマットレスの上へ向かい、その後を追う。けれど勇利はベッドに座るのではなく、ベッドサイドの引き出しを開けて、中から何かを取り出す。

 

それを手にするとすぐに勇利は蹴るように靴を脱いでベッドの上に登る。マットレスの上に斜めに素早く横になり、ヴィクトルを引っ張り下ろそうとして、ヴィクトルもそれに従う。勇利はマットレスの上に仰向けになったまま、ヴィクトルを自分の上に跪かせる。ヴィクトルは屈んで頭を下げ、勇利にまた熱のこもったキスをする。

 

乱暴で必死で勢いばかりで、けれど同時に完璧だった。一瞬、ヴィクトルは勇利に何がこの突然で唐突な変化をもたらしたのか尋ねようかと思ったけれど、その考えを追いやる。それを聞くのは後でいい。代わりにヴィクトルは、欲張りにまさぐる勇利の手を感じながら、同じように勇利の肌の隅々までを探り尽くそうとする。

 

じきにヴィクトルは身体を離し、膝とつま先をついて踵の上に座りながら、目の前の勇利の姿に見とれる。もう既に完全に蕩けていて、同時に完璧な姿。人間の形をした、誘惑そのもの。ヴィクトルが離れると勇利は失われた感覚に不満そうな顔になり、ヴィクトルに手を伸ばして抱き寄せる。ヴィクトルも抱き寄せられるまま、同時に勇利のズボンのファスナーを開けようとする。勇利もすぐにそれに応え、身体を覆っていた最後の服を脱ぎ自由になった瞬間キスに戻る。

 

肌に直接感じる勇利の両手や、押しつけられる唇の感覚が、ヴィクトルの内側に熱を生み出し、溜めていく。キスの合間に勇利が漏らす音も、その熱を強めていく。ずっとそんな音を出し続けていてほしかったし、勇利が望むことなら何でもしてやりたかった。勇利の様子は今まで見た中で一番欲張りで欲しがりで、ヴィクトルは勇利が求めるものは何でも喜んで与えたかった。

 

片手で勇利はベッドの上に手を伸ばし、潤滑剤とコンドームを放り投げたところをまさぐり、小さなボトルを指で探し当てるとヴィクトルの手の中に押しつける。キスから顔を離すけれど、まだ勇利はヴィクトルを抱きしめたままだ。しがみつくように、爪が肌に食い込んでいる。まるでヴィクトルがいつ消えてしまうか分からないとでもいう様に

 

「俺が……」

ヴィクトルはそう口にしながら、役割の逆転についてついに尋ねられる時だろうかと考えるけれど、ヴィクトルが続けられる前に勇利は身体を反転させ、両手両膝で身体を支えながら、ヴィクトルが触れている箇所に身体を押しつけ、望みをはっきりと伝える。

 

「お願い」

勇利はそう言って、その声はその言葉に満ちた感情に震えている。

 

その光景は、ヴィクトルをその場で限界の向こうへと追いやってしまいそうだった。今夜こそもしかしたらいつもと違ったことを試せるかもしれないと思ったけれど、勇利はヴィクトルに腰をくねらせて押しつけ、肩越しに頭だけこちらを振り向いてヴィクトルにまた口を開いたままのキスをする。それに応えながら、ヴィクトルはそれについての会話はまた今度で全然問題ないと心に決める。

 

こんな勇利を見るのは初めてだった。こんな風に欲しがりな、まるでこれが最後とでもいうようにヴィクトルが触れる感覚を追い求める勇利は。そして勇利はきっと新しいことを自分と一緒に試すことを受け入れてくれるだろうと分かった今、そして何年経っても勇利が自分の元へ戻ってきてくれる可能性が高いと分かった今、急ぐ理由はなかった。もし今勇利が求めることがこれなら、ヴィクトルは喜んでそれを差し出そう。この先にはもっと、ヴィクトルが望む他のことをしようと提案する機会がたくさんあるだろうから。

 

片手で勇利はヴィクトルに近づくようせがむ。頭はこちらにまだ向いてキスを続けたまま、勇利の上に覆い被さって跪くようにヴィクトルを導く。もう片方の手で勇利はヴィクトルの手を掴み、指を絡めると自分の腰から背中へ、そして尻の丸みを撫でるように下へと指を導いていく。

 

「お願い」

勇利は再びそう言い、ヴィクトルに抗える力などなかった。

 

自由な方の手で、ヴィクトルは潤滑剤の小さなボトルの蓋を開け、反対側の手に絡まる勇利の手を解き、指に塗りつける。勇利の手はすぐにヴィクトルの手首を掴み、そのまま勇利自身の身体へと潤滑剤で滑る手を導き、熱い肌に触れる液体の冷たさに声を上げる。ヴィクトルはすぐに手を離すけれど、自分の手首を掴んだ勇利の手がそれを阻む。勇利の視線はまだ肩越しにこちらをしっかりと向いていて、部屋の暗がりに瞳の奥が燃えている。

 

「いいから、進めて」

勇利はそうせがむ。ヴィクトルの方に再び手を伸ばしてもう一度キスに引き戻し、そしてヴィクトルはその言葉に従う。指を擦り合わせて温めると、最初の一本を優しく勇利の中に押し込んでいき、勇利が唇の間で喘ぐのを感じる。

 

部屋に入った瞬間からの性急さに反して、ヴィクトルは勇利を解すのに時間をかけていく。確実にそこを滑らかに解して準備が整ったことを確認してから指をもう一本増やし、長い間焦らしてキスを続けてから三本目、そして四本目と挿入していく。ヴィクトルの指が引き出す勇利の音を、小さな溜息や悲鳴や喘ぎをヴィクトルが味わう間、勇利はヴィクトルの指を咥え込むように腰をくねらせ、もっと奥へ深く導いていき、ヴィクトルが内側の正しい箇所に触れると、勇利の全身に震えが走る。

 

二人が覆い被さる下で、勇利のペニスはどんどん固さを増していき、ヴィクトルは勇利を解しながら、同時に後ろから手を伸ばして扱き始める。勇利はついにキスから離れ、顔をマットレスに押しつけ、身体中を駆け抜ける快感を感じながら腰を高く突き上げる。ヴィクトルが触れているところへ勇利が身体を後ろへ押しつけるようにしている間、ヴィクトルは唇へのキスから背中へ、熱のこもった噛みつくような欲張りなキスを落としていく。勇利の隅々まで、その味を感じたかった。

 

これだけで確実に達してしまいそうだった。勇利に快感をもたらし、それを勇利が抑えることなく声にするのを聞いているだけで。ただ指だけで勇利を限界の向こうへ追いやるだけでも充分だとヴィクトルは思っていたけれど、勇利は違う望みがあるようだった。ヴィクトルが焦らして焦らし続けて勇利をその瞬間へと追い込んでいく間、勇利の筋肉に次第に緊張が張り詰めていく。勇利はマットレスから頭を上げて、後ろにもたれかかるように肩越しにヴィクトルを抱き寄せ再びキスをしながら、もう片方の手で優しくヴィクトルの手首を引っ張り、勇利の中からようやくヴィクトルの指が抜け出る。

 

キスから顔を離し勇利は身体をひねり、優美な動きで二人は向き合う姿勢になる。寝返りを打つように姿勢を反転させ、ヴィクトルの肩を押してマットレスに押しつける。ヴィクトルは身体の力を抜いて、勇利に全ての主導権を任せる。勇利はヴィクトルの脚の上に馬乗りになり、渇望と欲求と、もっと深い何か、ヴィクトルが名前を見つけられない感情を瞳の奥に燃やしながら、ヴィクトルを見下ろす。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの身体にぴったりと当てはまる。身体の下で固くなっているそれに腰をくねらせて押しつけながら、ヴィクトルから喘ぎを引き出していく。その声に勇利は満足そうな表情を浮かべ、再び腰をくねらせ、ヴィクトルの睫毛が瞬き、自分を保とうと両手が勇利の腰を掴む姿を見つめる。

 

屈み込んで勇利はヴィクトルの唇にもう一度キスを落とす。熱く濡れたキス。勇利は指をヴィクトルの髪に沿わせ、顔の片側を優しく包む。欲張りなキスとは最高に対照的な、優しく触れる感覚。ヴィクトルはキスを返す。勇利の腰を掴みながら、完全に勇利に身体を任せながら。代わりにその唇と両手とくねる腰で、欲しがりでたまらない音を勇利がヴィクトルから引き出すのに任せながら。

 

こんな風に焦らされ続けていたらもう限界で爆発しそうだと思った瞬間、ついに勇利が手を下に伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスを掴み少しだけ掲げ、しっかりとした手つきで何度か扱く。勇利の下でヴィクトルの身体が快感に震える。

 

「準備はいい？」

勇利は尋ね、片手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの顔に沿わせる。目の上にかかる髪を後ろへ撫でつけてから頬へと滑り降り、二人は見つめ合う。同時に勇利は反対側の手で、ベッドの上のすぐ隣に投げ出されていたコンドームの包みを掴み、包み紙を破り開け、ヴィクトルの返事を待つ。

 

「いつだって」

ヴィクトルは息を吐く。勇利がコンドームをヴィクトル自身に装着する間、指が一層きつく勇利の肌に食い込んでいく。勇利は腰の位置を合わせ、ヴィクトルのペニスの上から沈んでいく。その感覚と、自分の身体の上に沈んでいく勇利の姿はほとんど圧倒的すぎるほどで、ヴィクトルは頭を後ろに反らせる。勇利が完全にヴィクトル自身を内側に捉えていき、ヴィクトルの身体が快感で弓なりにしなる。続けながら勇利は屈み込み、ヴィクトルの喉に飛びつくようにキスを落としながら、腰を動かす。首筋を吸うようにキスを落とし跡を残しながら、動きのペースを掴み始める。真っ白なキャンバスのようなヴィクトルの肌に、勇利の印をちりばめていきながら。

 

ヴィクトルにできるのはただ勇利につかまることだけだった。勇利の腰をしっかりと握り、勇利がヴィクトルをマットレスに押しつけるように何度も腰を動かしている間、波のように襲ってくるその感覚の中で自分を保とうとする。ペースはどんどん速くなっていき、二人から喘ぎが上がり呼吸が荒くなる。その行為の負荷と快感で、二人の肌が濡れて滑っていく。腰を動かしながら勇利の指と唇はヴィクトルの肌を離れない。勇利はヴィクトルの身体の隅々までを指と舌で探し当てるようにして、ヴィクトルが勇利の下で蕩けるまで追い込んでいく。まるでヴィクトルの身体の全ての線を記憶しておこうとでもするかのように、ヴィクトルに触れる感覚を頭に焼き付けておこうとするかのように。その動きの一つ一つがヴィクトルの快感を高めていく。

 

ヴィクトルは出来るだけ長い間持たせようと努力していたけれど、次第にもう達さざるを得なくなる。ヴィクトルの背中がベッドから浮き上がるほど弓なりになって達する間、勇利はヴィクトルをくわえ込み動き続ける。ようやく力が抜け、完全に満たされて疲労困憊の状態でヴィクトルはベッドに倒れ込む。勇利のペニスに再び手を伸ばし、勇利も限界の先へと導いていく。まだヴィクトル自身を内側に咥えこんだまま、勇利の身体が最後の快感の波に揺さぶられるのを感じながら。達しながら勇利の爪はヴィクトルの肌に食い込み、最後の欲張りなキスでヴィクトルの口を捉える。ぐちゃぐちゃのまま唇が触れあい、身体に力が入り、そして抜けていく。

 

二人は数秒の間、そのままじっとしていた。荒く重い呼吸が静かな部屋に響いていき、ようやく勇利がヴィクトルの上から身体を離す。身体を揺らすようにして中からヴィクトル自身が抜け出ると、勇利はぐったりした様子でヴィクトルの隣に横になる。マットレスの上で隣同士横になりながら、体力が回復するのを待つ。ヴィクトルは顔を勇利の方へ向けて勇利を見つめると、その姿に笑いそうになる。勇利もヴィクトルと同じくらい疲れ果てていて、髪はめちゃくちゃで表情は満足げだった。二人は一緒に激しい呼吸を落ち着かせようとする。

 

昨夜みたいな、ゆっくりとした自然な親密さも好きだったけれど、ヴィクトルはこれも大好きだった。燃えるような欲望と情熱に満ちていて、終わると二人とも気持ちいいほどに疲労困憊になっている。勇利は終わりのない驚きと喜びの連続で、ヴィクトルはここで永遠に勇利と一緒に横になっていたかった。

 

どれだけそうしていたくても、動かざるを得ない時はやってくる。ヴィクトルの手の中に放たれた勇利のそれは冷たく粘ついてきて、ヴィクトルはバスルームに移動して洗い流し、ついでにコンドームも捨てる。数秒後に勇利もヴィクトルについてきて、腹から吐精の痕跡を洗い流してから、二人でベッドに戻る。

 

勇利が先にベッドに横になり、ヴィクトルも隣に潜り込む。腕を勇利の腹の上に巻き付け、力の抜けた満足感に浸りながら。触れあった箇所全てとその唇で勇利はヴィクトルに所有の証を残していって、ヴィクトルは勇利にぴったりとくっついてその感覚に浸っていたかった。勇利は優しくヴィクトルの髪を撫でていく。

 

二人はしばらくそのままでいた。勇利が指でヴィクトルの髪を優しく好きながら、一緒に横になる。二人の脚は絡み合い、ヴィクトルは勇利の胸の上に落ち着いたまま。暫くしてヴィクトルは少し起き上がって両肘を付いて、勇利の鎖骨の下で腕を重ねて顎を乗せる。ぼんやりと指を勇利の肌に這わせ、前にしたみたいに模様を描いていく。二人きりでただこうして横になっているこの時間を楽しみながら。

 

胸の上から勇利の心臓の音が聞こえる。二人がそのままじっとして時間が過ぎていくごとに、心拍のペースがゆっくりになっていく。ヴィクトルの心臓も同じリズムで鼓動を奏で、勇利の心臓の鼓動の合間にぴったりと重なっていく。そうやって横になったまま、ヴィクトルの頭の中は徐々に別のことに移っていく。

 

今の自分たちは前とは全然違う。心地良くて親密で、まだ初めての時と同じくらい情熱的だけれど今はもっとずっと良かった。前にあったものの代わりに、今そこには愛情がたくさん溢れている。

 

初めて勇利に出会った時に、自分たちがこんな風になるなんて、ヴィクトルは思いもしなかった。初めて勇利を見た時から勇利は特別だと分かったし、説明の付かない力でどんどん惹かれていった。勇利は自分にとって大切なのだと直感的に分かっていた。あの時点から、どういう訳かは分からないけれど、二人の人生は絡まり合っていくのだと。けれど、勇利が根本的にどこまでヴィクトルの人生を形作ってしまうのか、あの頃のヴィクトルは知りようがなかった。どれだけ自分が勇利を愛してしまうかも。

 

何年も前、勇利が滑る姿を見て、ヴィクトルの人生は永遠に変わってしまった。そしてそのことにヴィクトルは感謝し続けるだろう。

 

「何を考えてるの？」

勇利が柔らかく尋ね、ヴィクトルは顔を上げる。勇利がヴィクトルの髪を軽く指で弄りながら、不思議そうにヴィクトルを覗き込む視線を見つめる。ヴィクトルが顔を上げると勇利の指が落ちる。ヴィクトルはどういう風に答えたらいいか考える。

 

「初めて君がスケートをしているのを見た時のことだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返すと、勇利が驚いたようにビクリとするのを感じる。予想外のことではなかった。あの頃ヴィクトルが見ていたことを、初めてヴィクトルが勇利の虜になった瞬間のことを、勇利は知らないのだ。二人の運命が交わり決定的なものとなった、最初の瞬間。

 

「どうして？」

尋ねる勇利の声は驚いたように聞こえ、ヴィクトルは笑いをかみ殺す。

 

「君から目が離せなかったから」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、柔らかく微笑みながら目の前の男を見上げる。

「まるでその身体で音楽を作っているようだったからさ」

 

あの泣いていた少年のことがとても気になったことを覚えている。自分の滑走の後、物陰でちらりと見かけたその姿。気になってしかたなくて、次の日に居るべき場所を抜け出して勇利のスケートを見に行った。そしてその瞬間から、ヴィクトルは目が離せなかった。

 

「君が泣いていたのを覚えているよ」

まだ記憶の中に浸りながらヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。少年がたった一人、誰も居ない部屋で、怖がってひとりぼっちで、ヴィクトルはどうやって助けを差し伸べたらいいのか分からなかった。

「君はすごく怖がっていた。でも、その後氷上に立った君は、まるで別人のようだった。誰も君から目が離せなかったよ。みんなその時気づいたんだ。君は特別だって」

 

「ヴィクトル……」

勇利は口を開く。その声は奇妙なほど慎重だった。

「僕のスケートを初めて見たのって、いつ？」

 

ヴィクトルは考えながら少し唸り、何年も前の記憶をたぐり寄せる。

 

「君のジュニアデビューだと思う」

笑顔のまま、ヴィクトルは勇利を見上げながら答える。

「君はまだすごく小さかったよ。ショートで失敗したと聞いていたけれど、君のフリーを見た時、ショートを失敗したなんて信じられなかった。確かに技術的な面ではもう少し改善できるところはあったけれど、それでも君の動きには輝くものがあったんだ。とても魅力的だった」

 

そこまで聞くと、勇利の顔中に驚きが満ちて、一瞬前の困惑の表情が消える。けれど同時にそこには予想外にも警戒するような表情も浮かんでいて、それがどういうことなのかヴィクトルには分からなかった。今自分が言ったことの中で、勇利にそんな反応をさせる何かがあったとは思えなかった。

 

「僕が泣いてたって、言った」

勇利は躊躇いがちに口を開くけれど、その声は言葉を紡ぐ毎に強くなっていく。

「でも、僕が泣いているところなんて、見れた訳がない。僕は一人だったんだ！」

 

ビクリと身体を震わせて勇利は起き上がり、胸の上のヴィクトルを払いのけ、そしてヴィクトルは理解する。あの時、自分は勇利の一番個人的な、プライベートな瞬間を侵害してしまったのだ。全くその意図はなくて、すぐにその場を去ったけれど、それでもしてしまったことには変わりない。

 

「うん、知ってる」

ヴィクトルはそう返して起き上がり、自分の脚で勇利の脚を包み込むようにする。ヴィクトルは申し訳なさそうな調子の声で言葉を続ける。

「俺はヤコフから隠れようと、誰もいない部屋を探していた。そしたら、誰かが泣いている声がしたんだ。どうしようって思った」

 

勇利の瞳の中の警戒は消えなかったけれど、ヴィクトルを押しのけようと動くこともなかったから、ヴィクトルは言葉を続けて、説明しようとする。

 

「中を見たら、君がいたんだ」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「君は泣いていた。すごく悔しそうで、悲しそうで、俺はどうしたらいいか分からなかった。助けてあげたかったけれど、泣いている人を相手にするのは苦手なんだ。きっと悪化させてしまうだけだと思って、だから君に気づかれる前に部屋を出たんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは目の前で人に泣かれるのは苦手だ。あの頃もだし、今もそうだ。十代の頃は今よりずっと露骨で軽率にものを言いがちだったから、部屋に入って慰めようとしていたら、物事はより一層悪くなっていただろう。代わりにヴィクトルは、目にした状況を理解してすぐに後ずさって静かに部屋をでて、それから勇利のことは忘れようとした。

 

「それだけだったら忘れてしまうところだけど、俺がショートを終えた後に君を見かけた気がしたんだ。だから気になって、次の日のジュニア選手権の時に忍び込んだ」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「そこで君を見たんだ」

 

そしてそれこそが、全てが変わってしまった瞬間だったのだ。

 

今や二人ともベッドに座る格好になっていて、ヴィクトルはほとんど勇利の膝の上に乗るようにして話していた。勇利の瞳はまだ大きく見開かれていたけれど、そこには理解の光が浮かんび、驚きと共に表情にはっきりとそれが表れていた。こうなることを予想しておくべきだったとヴィクトルは理由づける。二人が出会った初めての瞬間について、二人は話したことがなかったし、あの頃に起きた出来事を勇利が知る余地はなかったのだ。初めて二人が会話したのは次の年のトイレでだったし、あの時の会話は計画していたものとは全然違う結果になった。

 

「変な感じだね」

少し物思いに耽るように、ヴィクトルはそう付け加える。

「君が覚えているより前に、俺は君に出会っていたなんて」

 

ヴィクトルの人生を根本的に変えてしまったその瞬間、勇利はヴィクトルがそこにいたことすら知らなかったのだ。観客の間から見つめていたヴィクトルを。勇利のスケートの虜になり、それが二人をここへと導いた一番最初の一歩になったということを。

 

どういう訳か、勇利の表情が歪む。面白がるような、同時に恐怖のような不可解な組み合わせで、勇利の喉の奥から甲高い笑い声が漏れる。突然瞳の中に激情が浮かび、全身に緊張が走る。心配になってヴィクトルが尋ねようとする前に、勇利が口を開く。

 

「僕たちが初めて会ったのは、そのときじゃないよ」

勇利はそう口にする。感情で声が強ばり、暗闇の中でヴィクトルを見つめる瞳が大きく見開かれている。そこにはただ生々しい、痛々しいほどの正直さしかなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは少しまっすぐに座り直しながら、困惑を感じる。勇利が言った言葉の意味が分からなかったし、一体何を言おうとしているのかも分からなかった。あの日より前にヴィクトルが勇利を見たことはない。少なくとも、直接は。勇利は他に類を見ない特別な存在で、初めて見つめたその瞬間から、記憶に焼き付けられている。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの脚の下から抜け出して、お互いに向かい合って膝をつく姿勢になる。部屋の冷気が裸の肌の上を舞っていく。視線を合わせて向かい合い、勇利は片手を顔にやって、大きく息を吸って、言葉を続ける。

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利はそう言ってヴィクトルはじっと真剣に勇利を見つめる。勇利の言葉の意味を理解するのだと決意をこめて。

「僕たちはそれより前に会ってる。何年も前に」

 

「えっ……？」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開き、言葉を失う。全く何の理屈もつかない。ただ間違っている情報としか思えない。自分が知っている側の話と、まったく整合性がつかない。全てのバランスを崩し、一致しないリズムが狂っていく、新たな幕開けが明らかになりつつある。ヴィクトルは自分が理解していた真実にあまりにも確信を持っていて、勇利が嘘をついているのかもしれないと思うところだった。勇利の瞳にまだ輝いている生々しい正直さを見るまでは。

 

「僕が十二歳の時、会いに行ったんだ」

勇利はそう言って、もう一度深く息を吸い込んでから、言葉を続ける。

「ヴィクトルはジュニアグランプリファイナルで滑ってた。最後のシーズンだった。僕は……」

勇利は躊躇って言葉を切り、重く息を飲み込んで、押し出すように口にする。

「ヴィクトルを、尊敬してた」

 

何、だって！？

 

世界の全てが音を立てて止まってしまったような気分だった。地球の自転が止まって、取り残されたヴィクトルは空中を漂いながら、どうやってもう一度身体を安定させればいいのか全く分からない。勇利がヴィクトルを尊敬していた？表彰台に一緒に上った一番最初の瞬間からヴィクトルを嫌悪していた勇利が、ヴィクトルを、尊敬していた？もう何年も何年も前に、まだ幼かった頃に、ヴィクトルが初めて勇利を見つめるずっと前に。

 

「僕はもうスケートを始めてた。いつかヴィクトルみたいに滑れるようになりたいって思ってた」

勇利は続ける。ヴィクトルのショックの表情を無視しながら。

「ヴィクトルと滑りたいと思ってた。同じ氷上で」

 

ヴィクトルはその言葉に思わず笑いそうになる。この状況がこんなに真剣でなければ、ほとんど面白くさえ聞こえた。勇利はもうその目標を確実に達成していた。ヴィクトルと同じ氷上で滑るだけでなく、表彰台でヴィクトルよりも上に立っていた。けれど、まだ想像も付かなかった。幼くて無垢な勇利が、ヴィクトルを尊敬していただなんて。その心に、ほんの少しの嫌悪もなかっただなんて。

 

「僕の両親はどれだけそれが大事か知ってたから、ヴィクトルが滑るところを見に行けるよう、誕生日にチケットを買ってくれて、連れて行ってくれたんだ」

勇利は続ける。

「勝つところを見たよ。それから僕はポスターにサインして貰うために外に出た。そこで僕たちは会ったんだ」

 

「勇利、何を言っている？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利の言葉と共に、心臓にじわじわと恐怖が広がるように、不安が忍び寄ってくる。何か見落としているような気がした。それさえ突然当てはまれば、この奇妙な物語がついに理解できるようになる、たった一つのパズルのピース。

 

ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利の手を握ろうとする。触れたところから、自分たちを現実に繋ぎ止めておきたかった。けれど、勇利はそれを払いのける。その動作はただヴィクトルの不安を膨れあがらせただけで、ヴィクトルは自分の表情が落ち込み、その全ての線に不安と心配が入り込んでいるのを感じる。

 

「ヴィクトルは……」

勇利は深く息を吸い込む。自分自身を立て直して、再び言葉を紡げるようにしながら、息が震えてゆっくりと吐き出される。

「僕に酷いことを言った。初めて会った時。僕を酷く傷つけたんだ」

 

新しい感情が捻れるようにヴィクトルの内臓の奥に生まれる。今度は不安ではなく、吐き気を催すような、酷くゾッとするような感覚。勇利の瞳は溜まった涙で煌めいていた。顔はヴィクトルから背けられ、視線を合わそうとしない。ヴィクトルを襲う感情がますます酷くなる。その上、ヴィクトルは無力だった。自分が知っていることと、予想していたことから、これは全然、全く違って、どうしたらいいか分からなくなる。

 

「嘘だろう？」

ヴィクトルは呟く。理解しようとするけれど、しきれない。どうしてそれが事実なのか。

「勇利、俺はそんなこと、絶対に…」

 

「でも、したんだ」

勇利はぴしゃりと言い返し、その声には本物の怒りが含まれている。何年も昔に傷つけられた痛みが、勇利の口から紡がれる言葉一つ一つに重なっていく。

 

「ヴィクトルは僕を侮辱して、嘲笑った。僕がスケーターだって全然信じなかった。僕はあんたを崇拝していたのに、あんたは僕に酷い言葉を投げつけて、僕をズタズタに傷つけたんだ！」

 

勇利はようやく顔をヴィクトルに向け、零れてくる涙を必死で拭っている。勇利の声は詰まって震えていて、酷い表情をしていた。まるで一つ一つの言葉が、喉から引き剥がされていったように。

 

ヴィクトルはただ感覚が麻痺したように感じていた。頭は何も理解していなかった。理解できなかった。勇利が告げたことの記憶がない。全くその意図なんてなかったのに、どうして勇利にここまでの痛みを与える原因を作ってしまったのか、なんとか頑張って理解しようとするために参照できる記憶の枠組みもなかった。あれ以来二人の人生につきまとって離れないかのように思える、痛み。

 

「でも……俺は覚えていない」

つっかえながらヴィクトルは言う。特に理解できないのはその部分だった。覚えていないのだ。頭の記憶に存在しないから、辻褄が合わない。その記憶は、本当に単純に、ないのだ。まるで自分の世界と勇利の世界が二つの並行世界線で、それぞれ別々の道が同じ事件へと導かれているかのように。自分の人生を根本的に変えてしまった出来事が、今までに知るよしもなかった出来事だったなんて、理解のしようがなかった。

 

「思い出せないんだ」

 

勇利の肩が突然がくりと落ちて、口論を続ける気力が一瞬で抜け落ちる。後に残ったのは悲痛なほど疲れ切っていて、悲しさを浮かべる勇利だった。

 

「そりゃあ、そうだよね」

勇利は溜息をついて、その声は今までの何よりも深く、ヴィクトルの奥底までを切り裂いていく。

「僕はちっぽけなただのファン、大勢の中の一人だった。ヴィクトルにはたくさんのファンがいた。僕のことを覚えていられる理由なんて、ある？」

 

「でも、勇利だ」

ヴィクトルはつっかえながら言う。ヴィクトルは勇利を見て、勇利を知っていた。それが、これまで何年も自分に言い聞かせていた物語だった。自分の世界における、けれど突然崩れ落ちつつある真実。ヴィクトルは勇利がスケートをする姿を見て、その瞬間、虜になった。勇利の内側の何かが、ヴィクトルに呼びかけたのだと。初めて勇利を見た瞬間から、勇利は特別だと分かっていた。ただどうやらそれが、そうではなかった、という点を除いて。

 

「どうして、俺が勇利を思い出せないなんてことがある？勇利のことなら絶対に覚えてるはずだ」

 

「でも、思い出せないんだよね」

勇利はただそう言って、その声に満ちる静かな悲しみは何よりも雄弁だった。勇利は再び横になり、ヴィクトルに背中を向けて丸くなる。傷の痛みがそこからじわじわと周りへ広がっていくようで、何年も経った昔の記憶が今でも勇利に痛みをもたらしているということは明らかだった。

 

それはヴィクトルにも痛みをもたらした。絶対に意図的に、自分が勇利を傷つけることはないと、自分では分かっていた。十代の頃は軽率にものを言ってしまいがちだったけれど、残酷な人間ではなかった。少なくとも、意図的にそんなことはしない。

 

「俺はそんな…そんなこと…そんなつもりじゃ…」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開いて、勇利に説明しようとする。傷つけるつもりではなかったのだと、決してそんなつもりはなかったのだと。ヴィクトルはまだ具体的に何をしてしまったのかちゃんと理解はしていなかったけれど、それが何であれ、傷つける意図はなかったのだ。けれどヴィクトルが言葉を紡ぐ間、勇利の肩には力が入り、ヴィクトルの言い訳を聞いて緊張が全身から周りへ広がっていく。そして、その理由がヴィクトルには分かった。何を自分が言ったところで、その理由が何であれ、勇利は傷ついたのだ。そして、それはヴィクトルのせいだった。どれだけ言い訳を挙げても、償うことはできないのだ。

 

「待って、勇利。本当にごめん。本当に、本当に、ごめん」

ヴィクトルは急いでそう言って、自分の感じている後悔と、それが心からの気持ちであることがその声にきちんと出ていることを祈る。勇利を傷つけたことを後悔しているということを、勇利に知ってほしかった。今でも疼くその傷を癒やすためなら、何でもすると。

 

直感的に、触れることで勇利の心を慰めようと手を伸ばしたけれど、指が僅かに肌に触れた瞬間、勇利は腕を引っ込めてしまう。さっき勇利が同じようにヴィクトルから離れた記憶が目の前に蘇り、勇利に触れたいという本能を抑え、勇利と距離を保つ。

 

勇利は寝返りをうってこちらを向くと、その瞳から怒りは消えていて、残っているのは後悔と悲しみの色だけだった。

 

「本当にごめん、勇利」

ヴィクトルはもう一度言って、勇利が分かってくれるよう請う。謝罪を受け入れてくれるように。もしそうでなければ、ヴィクトルの心は今一度引き裂かれてしまう。自分がどうやら、勇利に同じ事をしたように。

 

「もう、いいから」

勇利はそう言って、無理に笑顔を浮かべるけれど、それはどこか脆く、いつ崩れ去ってしまってもおかしくない微笑みだった。

「もう何年も前のことだから」

 

そして、突然、最後のパズルのピースが嵌まった。ヴィクトルはようやく理解する。今まで見つめていた絡み合った一つ一つの糸でしかなかったものではなくて、一歩下がって、編み上げられた一つの絵が理解できるようになる。

 

ずっと昔のことだった。もう何年も前の、自分と勇利が出会ったと自分が思うよりずっと前。何かが起きたのだ。十代の軽率さで、自分は何かをしてしまい、とある子供の心を傷つけたのだ。自分を尊敬していた、勇利の言葉によれば一度は崇拝すらしていた、その子供を。

 

そしてその愛も憧れも、全てが変わってしまった。その全てが傷つき汚れ、蝕みが広がり、それは恨みと嫌悪になった。そしてヴィクトルが初めてだと思い込んだ、初めて勇利を見つめた瞬間には既に、二人の運命の道筋は決まっていたのだ。

 

もう長い間尋ねることを諦めていたけれど、それでもどうしても訊きたかった質問への答えだった。勇利が長い間ずっと答えることを拒否した質問。これまでの間ずっと二人につきまとっていた嫌悪の元凶。単なる嫉妬を大きく越えていた、そしてヴィクトルには決して完全には理解できなかった、その嫌悪の。今、全てに納得がいく。

 

「今までの間、ずっと……」

勇利へというよりも、自分に言い聞かせるように、はっきりと声に出してヴィクトルは言う。

「そのせいだったのか。それが理由だった。今まで、これまで、ずっと……」

 

初めて恋に落ちた時、勇利の嫌悪は分かりやすくて単純なものだと思っていた。自分のプログラムを勇利が愛に満ちた姿で滑るところを見て、勇利のどこか一部にはヴィクトルを全く嫌っていない部分があるのだと、勝手に思い込んでいた。簡単に直せる問題だろうと、充分に努力すればその問題を解決して、友人関係からいずれ愛する関係へと、進んでいけるだろうと。

 

けれど、自分は馬鹿だった。自分に勝手に言い聞かせていたお伽噺に目が眩んで、理解したことのない傷の痛みをずっと相手にしなかった。自分が思っていたことなどよりもこれはずっと複雑な問題で、簡単に直せるようなものでは決してなかったのだ。あれだけの年月の後、もし勇利が今でも傷ついているのなら、あの頃の勇利は今よりももっとずっと傷ついていたはずだ。こんな風に振る舞ってきたヴィクトルを、許すことができないほどに。恋の夢物語と共に勇利の人生に不注意にも入っていって、自分が既に引き起こした傷についてまったく想像もしなかったヴィクトルを。

 

けれど、あの頃のヴィクトルには何も出来なかった。何も知らなかったのだから。勇利は決して教えてくれなかった。

 

「ずっと、聞きたかった」

ヴィクトルは呟く。勇利はヴィクトルを見つめている。

「ずっと聞きたかった。でも、いつも尋ねようとすると君は心を閉ざしてしまって、俺は諦めた。でも、ずっとずっと知りたかったんだ。そして、今、こうやって…」

 

次第にヴィクトルは諦めていったのだ。勇利は決して折れてその秘密を話してくれることはないのだろうということにして。けれど今勇利はそれを話してくれて、ヴィクトルはついに自分がずっと、もう何年も前に知っていたら言うべきだった言葉を言うことができる。

 

「勇利、本当に、本当に、ごめん」

 

勇利の瞳が柔らかくなり、勇利は手を伸ばす。ヴィクトルの指に自分の指を絡め、ヴィクトルが横になるようにゆっくりと引っ張る。二人は隣同士すぐ側に横になり、お互いの瞳を覗き込む。

 

「もう、何年もまえのことだから」

勇利は静かにそう言って、今度はもっとその言葉は本音のように響く。痛みはまだ残っているけれど、さっきよりその影は薄く、ずっと明るい、ヴィクトルのための何かの感情がそこにはあった。

 

繋いだ手を持ち上げて引き寄せ、勇利は優しくヴィクトルの指の根元の関節にキスをする。その仕草は親密で、愛情がこもっていて、ヴィクトルの心臓は高鳴ると同時に、同じだけの痛みを感じる。勇利はヴィクトルを抱き寄せ、ヴィクトルはされるままに従う。勇利の腕の中に落ち着き、言葉で告げた謝罪を、触れることでも伝えようとしながら。

 

二人はそれから、暗闇の中で静かに横になっていた。勇利は話すのを止め、明らかにこれ以上話したくはない様子で、それでもヴィクトルを近くに抱きしめている。ヴィクトルの腕の中に満たされたような溜息をついて、ようやく身体の力を抜く。ヴィクトルはもっと尋ねたかった。どうしても知りたいことがもっと沢山あったけれど、その気持ちを抑える。こんな風に自分の心を曝け出すことは、勇利に大きな苦痛を強いたに違いない。ずっと勇利が守り続けていた自分の過去の一部を、ヴィクトルに差し出すことは。今は質問を追求する時間ではない。

 

勇利が徐々にリラックスしてきても、ヴィクトルは同じようにすることができなかった。考えることが、思いを巡らすことが、多すぎた。これから数週間の間、そのことについて考えるだろうということはヴィクトルも分かっていた。今まで考えもしなかったこと、真実が明らかになったことで理解できるようになったこと。けれど一度にそれを受け入れるには、あまりにそれは大きすぎて、ヴィクトルの頭は一番根本的なところから抜け出せずに、そこを何度も何度も繰り返す。

 

自分が一度勇利を激しく傷つけたという事実。勇利が一度は、その心が傷ついてしまう程度には、自分のことを愛していてくれたという事実。勇利の嫌悪の原因が、自分であったという事実。二人をこの運命へと押し出したのは、自分の方だったという事実。自分が自分に言い聞かせ続けてきた物語が、嘘だったという事実。

 

勇利を初めて見つめた時に、勇利だと知っていた訳ではなかったのだと。前に信じていたように、自分たちの間にはその瞬間生まれた繋がりなどなかったのだと。世界はそういうものではないように見えた。世界は、もっと残酷なユーモアのセンスがあるようだった。

 

それなのに、それでも、二人は今ここにいる。これまでのこと全てがあっても、二人は今一緒にここにいる。全ての秘密がついに明らかになり、お互いの腕の中で横になっている。勇利は今までの中でずっと素直で、親愛に溢れている。ヴィクトルの周りで過ごすことが幸せそうで、ヴィクトルも勇利の周りで過ごすときはいつも喜びに満ちている。二人はこんなにも自然にぴったりと合っていて、いつだってお互いのところに戻ってきてしまう。二人を引き裂く全てのことがあったとしても。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを愛していないだろう。それはヴィクトルも分かっていた。けれど勇利はヴィクトルと一緒にいて幸せそうだった。ヴィクトルを選び、他の誰も選ばなかった。過去のことをついに話してくれるほどに、ヴィクトルの事を信頼してくれた。自分が絶対に到達することはできないだろうと思っていた、一つの道標。勇利が許す限り永遠にヴィクトルが大切にし続けるであろう、愛情と時間と肉体と過去を、勇利はヴィクトルに与えてくれた。

 

腕の中で、勇利はようやく眠りに落ちていく。勇利の瞼が瞬いて閉じていって、夢を見る姿をヴィクトルは見つめる。口が僅かに開いて、安定した呼吸が聞こえる。少しだけ身を乗り出して、ヴィクトルは勇利の額に柔らかくキスをする。勇利は応えるように身じろぎをして、触れたそれに幽かな微笑みが眠ったままの勇利の顔に浮かぶのを見つめながら。

 

この夜は様々な感情と明らかになった真実が激しく渦巻いた夜だったけれど、腕の中で眠る勇利の側で、ヴィクトルは突然大きな安らぎを感じる。完璧ではなかった。まったくもって。そしてお伽噺でもなかった。今、それはよく分かった。けれど、これは現実だった。そして、ヴィクトルは幸せだった。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)にもっとライバルシリーズのことを書いているので見に来て下さいね！
> 
>  
> 
> 訳者後書き  
> [ReiyaさんのTumblrに寄せられたライバルシリーズに関する質問の数々をざっと一覧にしてみました(第一弾)。](https://privatter.net/p/3986177)


	8. Letting Go Is Not The Same As Pushing Someone Else Away（手放すことと遠ざけることは同じことじゃない）

自分の芯を根底から揺るがしてしまう真実が明らかになってから数ヶ月の間、ヴィクトルはもし自分の人生がこうではなかったらと何度も考えていた。あれほど昔にあんなにも酷い間違いを犯していなかったら。勇利の憧れと尊敬の心を不注意にも引き裂いてしまわずに、代わりに励ます言葉を口にできていたなら。勇利がヴィクトルに憧れたまま成長していたなら。そしてその全く違った状況下で、二人が氷の上で出会っていたら。自分の人生はどれだけ違ったものだっただろう。あの小さなたった一つの出来事が、全てを永遠に変えてしまうことさえなければ。

ヴィクトルはしょっちゅう、15歳の自分に対して叫びたくてたまらなかった。肩を掴んで揺さぶって、あの頃の自分に良識を叩き込んでやりたかった。あの自分が、それが何故かどのようにかも理解することなく、全てを台無しにしてしまう前に。けれど起きたことは起きたこと、過去のことは過去のことで、もう今から何をしたってそれは変えられない。今、自分に変えられるたった一つのことは、未来だった。

勇利と離ればなれになってから、ヴィクトルが何度も考えたことの一つだった。グランプリファイナルの後、二人の生活は否応なく離ればなれになり、勇利はデトロイトに戻って全日本選手権と四大陸選手権のための準備をし、ヴィクトルはサンクトペテルブルクに戻ってロシア選手権大会とヨーロッパ選手権の準備をしなければならない。

勇利の出場しない国内大会とヨーロッパ選手権はグランプリシリーズや世界選手権に比べて難易度は低かったけれど、ヴィクトルはそれでも大会を楽しんだ。とはいえ頭の中は世界選手権のことでいっぱいだった。より権威のある獲得するのが難しいメダルを賭けた、そして、勇利と自分が今一度再会するであろう大会。

その合間の選手権は簡単に過ぎ去っていき、ヴィクトルはまた自分の名前が、他の選手達を大きく抑え、順位表の一番上にあるのを見つめていた。ロシア選手権大会ではヤコフのスケーター達はいつも表彰台を支配していたけれど、ヨーロッパ選手権でも今年は同じで、ヤコフはぶっきらぼうに誇らしげな様子を見せていた。若いスケーターも何人か大会に帯同させていて、観察して学べというヤコフの教え方は、何年経っても変わりないようだった。

ヨーロッパ選手権に来ていたジュニア選手の一人がユーリ・プリセツキーで、シニア部門にまだ入れないことにいつも苛立っていた。ジュニアグランプリ大会ではもう既に金メダルを獲得しており、来年のシニアデビューを目前にジュニア世界選手権でも勝つのだと固く決意していた。

その原動力はヴィクトルにも理解できるものだった。自分も若い頃は同じ原動力を持っていた。ジュニア部門から解放され、年上で経験を積んだ選手達と共に戦い、選び抜かれた強者の中で、自分の価値を証明したいという決意。注目を浴びる舞台で世界に自分が何をできるのかを見せつける機会を、ついに得るのだと。

勝利の後、報道陣が消えてから、リンクメイトのほとんどがやってきて口々におめでとうと告げたけれど、ユーリは不機嫌そうに、退屈した表情で肩をすくめる。

「まあまあだったんじゃねーの」  
賞賛を告げる声が落ち着いてから、渋々ユーリはそう言い、視線をヴィクトルに向ける。  
「でも来年金メダルを獲るのはオレだ」

勝負を挑まれる脅威と、若いスケーターの声に潜む揺るぎない自信を楽しみながら、ヴィクトルは笑う。15歳にして、ユーリは話す時大きく出ることが多かったけれど、シニア部門で脅威だとされるためにはまだまだ証明しなければいけないことが沢山あった。自分自身を証明したいという強い意志と不満はある種の傲慢さとして時折表に出て、ヴィクトル自身のジュニア時代を思い起こさせる。

「俺を倒してからになるけど」  
軽くからかう口調でヴィクトルはそう指摘する。  
「本当に自信あるの？」

「ったりめーだろ」  
ユーリは苛立ったようにぴしゃりと言い返す。周りのロシア人スケーター達もにこにこしながら見守っていて、ユーリは明らかにその子供扱いする視線に冷静に反応できていない。勝利への強い意志と、まだヴィクトルの影に隠れているという悔しさをユーリが抱えているということはリンクではよく知られていて、自分を甘く見る人たちに対してユーリは容赦しなかった。  
「お前ら全員倒してやるよ。待ってな」

「俺の勇利もかい？」  
ヴィクトルはまだ微笑みながら尋ねる。ユーリは真っ向から否定するだろうし絶対に声に出しては認めないだろうけれど、リンクのゴシップやユーリ本人が何を言おうとも、あの日本人スケーターを尊敬する部分がユーリの内側にはあるとヴィクトルには分かっていた。けれど、それを口に出すとだいたいいつも死刑宣告みたいな扱いを受けるのだった。  
「君はずっと彼に憧れてきただろう？本当に肩を並べられるのかい？」

「お前らみたいな負け犬相手なら簡単だぜ。表彰台にユーリは二人も要らない。上るのはオレだ」  
子供扱いするヴィクトルの声に調子に、ユーリはすぐに言い返して睨みつける。サンクトペテルブルクのリンクで練習する選手の中で、ユーリが一番からかいに対する耐性が低かった。

「だいたい『てめーのユウリ』って何だよ」  
ユーリは苛立たしげに睨みつけながら続ける。  
「お前は『ユウリ』を手に入れたわけじゃないだろ。てめーには誰もいないだろ」

ヴィクトルは自分の笑顔が凍りつくのを感じる。と同時に、その言葉がユーリ自身の口から出た瞬間、ユーリの目がほんの僅かに見開かれたのが見えた。ユーリは容赦なく批判をすることで知られていたし、ヴィクトルも自分のからかいの言葉に対しては何らかの汚い言葉が返ってくるとは予想していたけれど、まさか言い換えされた言葉がここまで突き刺さるように感じるとは思わなかった。それはその通りだった。勇利は自分のものではない。そして永遠に勇利に居て欲しいと一度は願った場所は、他の誰にも埋めることはできない。けれど、それをわざわざ指摘される必要はなかった。

怒りにまかせた言葉の余波にユーリは明らかに気づいたようで、すぐに口をつぐんで視線を逸らす。プライドが邪魔をして謝ることはなかったけれど、それ以上何も言ってはこなかった。どれだけ年月をかけてましにはったとはいえ、考えなしに口が先に動いてしまう癖はヴィクトルも同じだったから、このことはもう水に流すことにする。代わりに他のリンクメイトがおめでとうと話しかけてくるのにヴィクトルは応対し、年下のスケーターが肩をいからせ、顔をしかめたまま、そっと立ち去るままにさせる。

今の出来事を横に置いてヴィクトルは頭を切り替える。まだリンクサイドでたむろしているスケーター達の集団の間をうろつきながら、世間話をしていく。皆お互いの健闘を称えあい、大会についての話をしていた。ヴィクトルも会話に入ってくることを期待されていたから、他のスケーター達との輪に入り笑ったり冗談を言ったりして、今日の大会についての話に参加する。時々誰かが色っぽく誘うような口調で話しかけてきたけれど、ヴィクトルは今まで何年もやってきたように簡単にそれを無視する。じきに集まっていた選手達もそれぞれにホテルに戻ろうと散り始め、ヴィクトルも、てんで勝手なところへ行っている弟子のスケーター達を集合させようと躍起になっているヤコフのところへ戻る。

ヴィクトルが合流してから数分の間はなかなか全員揃わなかったけれど、じきにようやく皆が集まる。最後にやってきたのはユーリで、ヤコフの説教と怒りをかうには充分な遅刻だった。勝手に試合中にほっつき歩くなとヤコフは説教し、ユーリは無視する。ユーリは何か別のことを考えているようで、ヴィクトルと目が合うとユーリは両手をジャケットのポケットに深くつっこんだまま、鋭く一つだけ頷く。おそらく謝罪に一番近いものを受け取って、ヴィクトルは問い返すことなく許すことにする。ユーリの言葉のきつい側面に触れるのは珍しいことではなかったし、どれだけその言い方が厳しくとも、ユーリの言ったことは真実だった。

どこへ行っていたんだとヤコフが問いただすとユーリはただ肩をすくめ、コーチは結局追求を断念し、疲れて諦めたような表情で一団を連れてホテルへと戻る。部屋に戻るとヴィクトルは数分リラックスしようと携帯電話を取りだし、今日の大会についての記事を捲っていく。そして、それが目に入ってきたのはその時だった。

ぼやけて判別をつけるのが難しい写真だったけれど、それでもそこに映っているのが誰だか、ヴィクトルにははっきりと分かった。勇利は帽子を耳の下まで覆うようにしっかりとかぶり、顔の大部分はマスクで覆われていてよく見えない。人々に囲まれるように完全に群衆に紛れ込んでいて、ヴィクトルがもし勇利のことをよく知らなかったら、きっと分からなかっただろう。

勇利は何かに背を向けて、こっそりと人混みの間をすり抜け、歩き去ろうとしているようだった。背景はものすごく見覚えのある感じがしたけれど、画面の端に映る青と赤の組み合わせを見て初めて気づく。それを着ている人物が誰だか判然としなくとも、その色は紛れもないロシアチームジュニア選手のジャケットだった。写真はどこかのスケートの大会で撮られたものだ。最近の大会。けれど、勇利の服装は選手のそれではなかった。

ちらりと目をやったキャプションが、ヴィクトルの疑念を裏付ける。その写真は今日、ヨーロッパ選手権で撮られたものだった。勇利が来る必要もなければ、来る理由もない試合。そして、勇利は隠れようとしていた。観客の間に紛れ、注目を浴びないようにしながら。それはどうやら勇利が非常に上手にできることのようだった。会場を離れる直前、鋭いファンの視線に見つかるまでは。

何故勇利が来ていたのかは完全な謎だった。静かに会場を抜け出す勇利の静止した姿をどれだけ見つめても、ヴィクトルには分からなかった。公式の用事ではないだろう。もしそうだとしたら何か発表があるはずだったし、隠れたりはしないだろう。そしてヴィクトルのために来た訳でもない。何も言わなかったし、何一つ連絡などなかった。どういう訳か、勇利はスタジアムに来ていて、絶対に見つかるまいと決意して誰とも目を合わさず、ほぼ完全に誰からも認識されていなかった。

ヴィクトルには分からなかった。けれどこの疑問はその夜も、次の日も、ずっとヴィクトルの頭に残り続けた。どうやら、その秘密がいくつか明らかになっても、勝生勇利という人間はまだ、謎のままのようだった。

 

* * *

 

  
angeldrkfire @angeldrkfire · 34分前  
世界選手権楽しみな人ハーイ！！#フィギュアスケート世界選手権  
   
ranvlf @ranvlf · 31分前  
@angeldrkfire  準備万端  
   
 Becauseitamusedme @becauseitamusedme · 26分前  
世界選手権なんかよりヨーロッパ選手権の方が気になるよね #あの二人絶対ヤッたよね  
   
 red-pages@red-pages · 23分前  
@becauseitamusedme  わかる、ヴィク勇ランデブーえっち＠ユーロの方がワールドより全然気になる  
   
tatltaelfairies @tatltaelfairies · 23分前  
勝生がユーロに来てたってネタもう落ち着かない？あの人があそこにいた理由なんていくらでもあるし、あんたらが言おうとしてるほど明らかな理由なんてないし  
   
Tianiara @tianiara · 17分前  
@tatltaelfairies は？明らかに100%ニキフォロフとえっちしに来てたのみんな知ってるよ  
   
Tianiara @tianiara · 11分前  
ねえねえ @V-nikiforov 勝生とユーロでヤッたんでしょ？  
   
jennyofoldstones @jennyofoldstones · 9分前  
@tianiara  うっわクソマジ信じられない本人に凸するなよありえないでしょ…品格を疑うわ  
   
 captainjazzband @captainjazzband · 6分前  
@tianiara 腐　ネ　タ　を　本　人　に　凸　す　る　な　っ　て　言　っ　て　ん　だ　ろ　どんだけ頭弱いんだ？  
   
always-smiling-bitch @always-smiling-bitch · 5分前  
@captainjazzband  でも二人絶対付き合ってるしもう端から見てもバレバレだよ！最近二人がお互いを見つめ合う視線、見たことある？！  
   
 lattien @lattien · 2分前  
@always-smiling-bitch  付き合ってようが付き合ってまいが関係ないでしょ、二人のプライベートは二人のものなんだからちゃんと尊重してよ！本人達が大丈夫だって言わない限りこういうの耳に入るところで話すのほんとやめて  
   
icyfool @icyfool · 1分前  
@tianiara  もし仮に二人が付き合ってたとしても絶対に言わないのはお前みたいな人間がいるからだよwww 公に認めないってことは公に認めたくないってことだろ  
   
lovemenace @lovemenace · 1分前  
 @Icyfool わかる。私もニキフォロフの側にいる勝生がめっちゃ幸せそうなのすごい嬉しいけど、二人にもプライバシーってものがあるんだからね？直接腐った質問を凸したり詮索するような質問はやめよう  
   
dreamingeternally @dreamingeternally · 1分前  
ニキフォロフは知らないけど勝生氏はすごいプライバシーを大切にする人だよ。あそこに何でいたのかみんなに話したい時はちゃんと話すだろうし、隠れて来てたんだからそっとしておいてあげよう？  
   
Yuuxuri @Yuuxurinikiforrov · 1分前  
@dreamingeternally ははははは、いいじゃん、こっちの方が楽しいもん！別にうちらの言うこといちいち勝生が見たり気にしてるって訳でもないんだからさ

 

* * *

 

  
その年の世界選手権の会場は日本で、スタジアムに足を踏み入れた瞬間から、ヴィクトルは人々の興奮を感じることができた。会場は勇利のファンでいっぱいで、二年目の世界選手権優勝のタイトルを勇利が獲得する瞬間を目撃しようと躍起になっていた。世界トップレベルのスケーターが母国で戦う試合とあって、会場中に満ちる期待の空気は明らかだった。

大会はいつもと違って慌ただしかった。ヴィクトルが飛行機で東京に着いた時は遅く、次の日まで公の用事に連れ回される。ショートプログラムの日、ヤコフはヴィクトルに一秒たりと余計な時間を与えず、練習していない時はプログラムをさらい直し、ストレッチをし、他にも試合に備える細々としたことを常にしているように言いつけた。ヤコフの命令はすべてヴィクトルのためだということは分かっていた。今シーズン始めのグランプリファイナルで金メダルを獲ってはいても、世界選手権の金メダルは最も重要なメダルだった。昨年勇利に破れメダルを譲って以降、まだ力の残っているうちにメダルを獲るのは重要だった。

一日の慌ただしさのせいで、実にショートプログラムの直前まで勇利に会うことはできなかった。ヴィクトルが勇利の姿をようやく目撃することができたのは、リンクサイドでヤコフと一緒に自分の滑走の準備をしている時、勇利が氷の上に足を踏み出そうとしていた時だった。

勇利はこちらを見つめていた。じっとヴィクトルを見つめていて、すぐに反応して自分の顔に大きな笑みが浮かぶのが分かる。勇利と最後に直接会ったのは何ヶ月も前で、その光景に心がいっぱいになる。

「ガンバッテ、勇利！」  
ヴィクトルはそう呼びかける。その言葉は舌の上で不器用に響くけれど、同時にすごくぴったりな気がした。この数年の間、ヴィクトルは少しずつ日本語の単語を覚えるようになり、このフレーズだけは特別にちゃんと覚えるようにしていた。勇利の母国語で幸運を祈るのはぴったりだと思ったし、その言葉を聞くと同時に勇利の顔に表れた驚きと同時に嬉しそうな表情が返ってきて、その気持ちはますます強くなった。

「ウダーチ、ヴィクトル」  
勇利はそう返して、ヴィクトルも自分の母国語が勇利の唇で紡がれたことに驚いて動きが止まる。勇利の口から響くその言葉はとても変わって聞こえた。アクセントが強いけれど、同時に魅惑的だった。その響きにヴィクトルは頬に赤みが上っていくのを感じたけれど、返事をする間もなくヤコフがヴィクトルを呼び、勇利が氷の上に滑り出ていくと同時に、自分の滑走の準備をしろと引っ張っていく。

勇利の演技はいつものように目が離せない。オーバーターンした四回転サルコウと技術的な小さなミスが二カ所というほんの僅かな不完全さで、技術点はロシア大会を少しだけ下回った。それでもそのプログラムは感情と情熱で溢れていて、勇利の名前は順位表の一番上へ押し上げられる。キスアンドクライで座っている勇利の満足した様子がヴィクトルには見えた。誇るべき成果を正しく誇らしく感じている。観客の声援は耳をつんざくほど、皆お気に入りのスケーターへの応援を声にしていて、再び会場が静かになるまでは数分かかった。

ヴィクトルの滑走順が訪れると、会場の空気は全く変わった。完全に予想していたことだった。今自分は勇利のホームグラウンドにいるのだから。ここにいる観客の圧倒的多数が、勇利の勝利を目撃したがっていて、ヴィクトルはその最大の障害だ。そしてここ数年の間に勇利の側からは敵対的なライバル関係が消えていったとしても、ファン達の間ではまだ二人は敵同士のままだったし、メディアとファン達によって常に煽られ続けてきたそれは、今でさえ、二人がどうこうできる類いのものではなかった。勇利を迎えるロシアの空気には緊張が走り、ここでのヴィクトルも同じだった。

勿論声援は聞こえたし、応援を示すために集まったファン達も沢山いた。けれど、ヴィクトルが氷の上に足を踏み出すとスタジアム中に緊張が走り、声援の底の方で悪意が流れてくる。何人かのファンが嫌悪を明らかにする声は、氷の上からでも聞こえた。

ヴィクトルはその音を振り払い、応援の声に集中しながら観客へと手を振り微笑む。東京での試合はつまり、自分を応援する声が一気に減り、勇利がホームグラウンドで勝つ姿を見たいという欲望を目の当たりにすることだと予想していた。けれどヴィクトルは怯まない。今一度金メダルを巡って勇利と直接対決出来るほどの最高の演技を見せるためにここにいるのだ。大会で戦う度に、いつもお互いを限界の先まで高め合う。どちらが表彰台の一番上になったとしても、それができるのなら、ヴィクトルは満足だった。

代わりにヴィクトルは勇利に頭を集中させ、演技を始める。全てのジャンプ、全てのスピンを成功させながら、氷の上を滑っていく。プログラムを感情と喜びで一杯にして、最後を笑顔で締めくくる。ファン達の興奮に満ちた歓声が、会場中に響き渡る。

キスアンドクライに座って発表された点数を聞くと、ヴィクトルは全身が誇り高い気持ちで一杯になる。自分の名前は点数表の一番上にあった。勇利の上に表示された名前を見て、会場のほとんどが失望を感じていることは、拍手の音を超えて手に取るように伝わってきたけれど、ヴィクトルの頭にはほとんど届いていなかった。

けれど、ヤコフは違うようだった。ヤコフは観客の方を睨み、一位の座に収まったヴィクトルに対するあからさまな失望感に対して不満の表情を見せる。以前にも何度も起こったことだった。明らかにヴィクトルに敵対するようなファン達をヤコフは好意的に受け止めなかった。勇利に出会う前のヴィクトルは、怖ろしいまでに退屈していて急速に創造性を失いつつあったとはいえ、スケート界の頂点に立つ存在でもあった。あの頃は皆ヴィクトルが大好きだった。ファンも、スンポンサーも、報道陣も。そして勇利が現れ、全てが変わってしまった。

ヴィクトルにとって、本当にメダル獲得の脅威となる挑戦者が現れ、自分のスケートに創造性を再び見いだせるようになることは、大した事のないマイナス面を補ってあまりあるものだったけれど、ヤコフは同じような見方をしなかった。勇利がはっきりと示したヴィクトルへの嫌悪がスケート界を両極端に分断することとなったライバル関係を生んだことをヤコフは恨んだ。敵味方の線を引いて、突然ヴィクトルは全員から愛される存在でなくなった。そしてここ数年、勇利の方からその嫌悪が消えたとしても、それによって引き起こされた結果は、二人がどうにかできるものではなくなっていた。

その責任は勇利にあると、ヤコフは考えていることをヴィクトルは知っていた。ヤコフの頭の中では、自分の利益とファン獲得のために人々を煽りヴィクトルに敵対するように仕向けたことは勇利が犯した一連の罪の一つだということを。ヴィクトルの感情を弄び操作し、汚い方法で勝利を得たことは、他のことと一緒に列挙されている。ヴィクトルはその全てが事実ではないと抗議しようとしたけれど、コーチが自分の言い分を信じるよう説得することには失敗してきた。勇利とのことを終わらせるようヴィクトルを説得するのをヤコフはだいぶ前に諦めていたけれど、それでも勇利が居ない方がヴィクトルのためになるとまだヤコフが本当はそう思っていることを、ヴィクトルは知っていた。

ヴィクトルとヤコフは暫くしてキスアンドクライを離れ、ヴィクトルは報道陣のインタビューや声明の発表へと向かい、ヤコフはコーチとしての務めを果たすためにその場を離れる。そうしている間、ヴィクトルはずっと勇利のことを探していた。ちらりと勇利の姿を見ることができるかもしれないと思ったけれど、どうやら勇利はもうスタジアムを去ってしまっていたようだった。

ようやく人混みから離れられるようになると、ヴィクトルは携帯電話を取り出して急いでメッセージを打つ。

宛先：勇利  
今晩、夕食を一緒にどう？ホテルから出たくなければ、ルームサービスを取るのはどうかな

最後にお互いに会った時からもう長すぎるくらいの時間が経っていて、ヴィクトルは勇利と一緒にいたかった。二人が離ればなれになっている間の出来事を話したかったし、聞きたかったし、ただ、勇利の隣で時間を過ごしたかった。勇利は前にも自分の誘いを受けてくれたし、ヴィクトルと一緒にもっと時間を過ごしたいと思ってくれている様子を見せていた。それが今になって変わってしまったと考える理由はなかった。

差出人：勇利  
いいね！

差出人：勇利  
ルームサービスの方がいいな。それでもいい？

静かなルームサービスの夕食と、二人だけの空間でまた勇利と会えるというのは完璧に思えた。ヴィクトルは携帯電話に向かって微笑み、数秒の間馬鹿みたいな笑顔を浮かべてから、ちゃんと返事をしないといけないことを思い出す。ホテルに戻れるまでにはまだ暫くかかりそうだった。報道陣やファンの群衆がまだヴィクトルのことを待っていたけれど、それでもできるだけすぐにここを出ようとヴィクトルは心に決めていた。

宛先：勇利  
まだリンクサイドで報道の人たちの相手をしているけど、俺の部屋の鍵は開けてある。終わったらすぐに行くから、部屋で会おう

宛先：勇利  
101号室

ようやくホテルに戻れたのは1時間近く経ってからだった。やっと群衆の間を抜け出し、部屋に戻る。時刻はだいぶ遅くなっていて、勇利にとって待つのが苦ではないことを願う。

ヴィクトルがちょうど携帯電話を取り出し、やっと自由になれたと勇利に知らせようとした時、部屋に足を踏み入れた瞬間目に入った光景がヴィクトルの全身の動きを止める。

ヴィクトルのベッドの真ん中に、勇利が丸くなっている。服は全部着ていて、けれど目は閉じていて、深くゆっくりと呼吸をしている。表情は柔らかく、寝癖の付いた髪がくしゃっと顔にかかっている。その光景に心臓が高鳴って息が喉で止まり、ヴィクトルは間抜けにもそのままドアの前に立ち尽くす。

力が抜けて平和な、自分の家にいるかのような親密な光景だった。勇利はヴィクトルの部屋に来て待っていてくれるつもりだったのだろう。そして、シーツの上に幸せそうに丸くなり、ヴィクトルのベッドでうたた寝をしてしまうほどに、ヴィクトルの空間を心地良いと感じてくれている。今日の試合の滑走で疲れ果てたのだろう。ヴィクトルも同じだったから、絶対に邪魔をして起こしたりしないことにする。

けれどその計画は一瞬で無に帰す。ドアがバタンと理不尽なほど大きな音を立てて閉まって、ヴィクトルは驚いてビクッとし、沈黙が破られる。勇利も小さくハッと身じろぎをして、その音に驚いたまま、まっすぐ起き上がって座った姿勢になると、眠そうにヴィクトルの方に向かって瞬きをしながら目を擦ってあくびをする。

「ごめん！」  
ヴィクトルは申し訳なさで口走る。勇利があんなにも平和そうに眠っている邪魔をしたくはなかったけれど、閉まる前にドアを押さえるのを忘れてしまった。  
「起こさないようにしてたんだけど」

それを聞いて勇利は微笑む。小さくな二人だけの秘密の微笑みが顔全体を照らし、部屋の柔らかく黄色い照明の下で、その瞳が輝く。

「ううん、大丈夫」  
勇利はまだ微笑みを浮かべながら言う。  
「僕の方こそ勝手に寝そうになってごめん。そのつもりはなかったんだけど、長い一日で思ったより疲れてたみたいだ」

話しながら勇利は髪に手をやり、うたた寝をしている間に寝癖でくしゃっとなった髪を撫でつけようとする。ほぼその努力は無駄で、その姿に愛情をこめて笑ってしまいそうになるのをこらえる。

「分かるよ、その感じ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返して、ベッドまで移動して勇利の隣に座る。  
「また寝たかったら、寝てもいいんだよ。夕食はスキップしてもいいし」

他愛のない会話と夕食は素敵だけれど、勇利の隣に丸くなり、お互いの腕の中で眠りに落ちていくだけでもヴィクトルは同じくらい幸せだった。勇利の側にいることが大切だった。それがどんな形でも。勇利が求めることなら、勇利が幸せに思えることなら。

勇利は口を開いて何か言おうとしたけれど、勇利の腹はまた別の言い分があったようで、腹の音が大きく鳴って空腹を告げる。その音に勇利は死にそうな顔になったけれど、ヴィクトルはただ笑う。夕食を抜くのは、それならば、やはりあまりよくない提案のようだ。

「しなくてもいいし」  
ヴィクトルは軽く付け加える。手を伸ばして、ベッドサイドに置いてあるルームサービスのメニューを取る。

二人はメニューのページをめくり、所々で勇利がお勧めのものを指していきながら、注文したい食事を決める。注文の電話をする段階になって、ヴィクトルは勇利が電話をするのがいいと拘った。勇利が母国語で喋るのを聞いたことがあったし、ヴィクトルは勇利の口から零れ出る響きが好きだった。いとも自然に簡単に、まるで音楽のように聞こえるその響きが。どうしてもまた聞きたいと思っていたことだったし、注文を勇利にさせようと説得するのは全く悪いことだと思わなかった。

ホテルのスタッフは絶対に英語を話すはずだと勇利は形だけの抵抗をしたけれど、じきに折れる。勇利が電話を始めると、ヴィクトルはすぐに耳をそばだてて、その音に聞き入る。言われていることがほとんど理解できないことは気にならなかった。そしてそこまで待つことなく、食事が到着する。

食事が並ぶと二人は心地良く落ち着いて食べ始め、会話も自然に流れ始める。大会についてや二人が離ればなれになっている間のこと、他愛のない詳細や色々な出来事の話、思いつく限りのすべての事を話す。勇利と話すのはいつも簡単で自然に思えた。たとえ会話が途切れてる時も、降りるのは心地良い沈黙だった。

たった一つだけ勇利が話さなかったことは、二ヶ月前、勇利が突然ヨーロッパ選手権に訪れていたことだった。何故勇利があそこにいたのかを説明する声はなかったし、このことはスポーツニュースにも載らず、ただファン達の間のゴシップと推測に留まっていた。けれど、ヴィクトルがそのニュースを見たということに勇利はおそらく感づいているだろうとヴィクトルは確信していて、それでも勇利はそのことを一度も話さなかった。明らかに話したくないことか、話す必要がないと思っていることだったから、今夜はそれについて尋ねないことに決めた。ようやく再会できたばかりなのだ。あの出来事は様々な疑念を沸き起こしたけれど、その会話の口火を自ら切るには、まだもう少し時間をかけて経過を見守る必要があった。

その夜の間中ずっと、ヴィクトルは勇利と一緒にいることがどれだけ以前と違って感じるかに驚嘆し続けることしかできなかった。勇利は素直で、幸せそうで、それを全ての言葉と表情に見せた。ボディランゲージも同じように、ヴィクトルの方に寄り添って、指が軽く手や腕に触れ、身体的にも感情をはっきり表すようになっている。全ての始まりの頃からついにここまで来たことを感じさせ、そして二人はまだまだ前へ進んでいるようだった。時間を過ごすごとに、距離が縮まっていく。

二人は食事を終えると、肩がぶつかる距離のまま、皿を重ねて後片付けをし、それから心地良い沈黙が降りる。勇利はヴィクトルのとても近くに、片側に身体がぴったりと触れるように立っていて、立ったまま熱が二つの身体を行き来しているのがヴィクトルには感じられた。

カジュアルに勇利は頭をヴィクトルの方へ方向け、睫毛の向こうから満足げな表情でヴィクトルを見つめる。同時にヴィクトルも動き、磁石のように二つの身体が引っ張られる。考える必要もなく、勇利と同じことをする。頭を僅かに下げて二人の間の少しの身長差を埋め、柔らかなキスを勇利の唇に落とす。

ヴィクトルは僅かに顔を離し、閉じた勇利の瞳が瞬きするのを見つめ、僅かに身体を動かした瞬間、勇利が再びヴィクトルの唇を追いかけ、引っ張り下ろすように深くキスをしてくる。ヴィクトルはすぐにそれに応える。勇利を側へ抱き寄せ、熱が駆け抜けるように高まっていくのを感じる。たった数ヶ月しか離れていなかったとしても、もう何十年も離ればなれだったような気分だった。再会した今、全ての瞬間を大切に味わいたかった。

勇利はヴィクトルの髪に指を絡め、頭を僅かに傾けてキスしやすい角度にする。それに応え、ヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰に伸び、二つの身体をぴたりとくっつける。勇利のシャツがまくり上げられ露わになった肌をヴィクトルは親指で撫で、勇利はそれに応えて僅かに震え、キスを激しくする。欲望と渇望と切望でいっぱいで、二人の間にすぐに熱が生まれていく。キスをしながら、勇利はヴィクトルを引っ張りながら、背中が壁に当たるまで後ろ向きに歩いて行く。それから数分して、荒く呼吸をしたまま、ようやくヴィクトルは口を開く。

「何が欲しい、勇利？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。この短い時間で、自分の声がもう既に剥き出しに震えて聞こえるかを感じながら。自分をこんな風に出来るのは勇利だけだ。そしてこんな風にされたいと思うのも勇利だけだ。  
「何をしたいか言って」

二人が試していないことは沢山あって、ヴィクトルはその全部を試したかった。勇利と全てのことをやってみたかった。色んなことを一緒にしてくれるほど勇利が自分のことを信じてくれているのだと確信しながら、一緒に全てを体験してお互いの欲望を満たしたかった。勇利の求めることなら何でも、ヴィクトルは勇利にあげたかった。

勇利は返事の代わりに、尻ポケットに手を伸ばして数秒まさぐると、コンドームと小さな潤滑剤のパックを取り出す。期待に満ちた瞳でヴィクトルを見上げると、それをヴィクトルの手の中に押しつける。ヴィクトルは自分の目が大きく見開かれるのが分かる。

フリースケーティングの前夜なのだ。前の試合前夜の邂逅でそうしたように、自分たちはそこまで激しい運動になるようなことはしないだろうと想像していた。ヴィクトルが試してみたいと考えていたことで、勇利の申し出よりも勇利の身体の負担にならないことは沢山あったけれど、それでも勇利がしたいと言うことをヴィクトルはいつだって断れないのだ。

「本当にいいのかい、勇利？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利の仕草の意図をちゃんと受け取れているかはっきりと確認したかった。  
「明日、滑るのに」

「うん、分かってる」  
勇利ははっきりとそう言って、少し身体を後ろに離してじっとヴィクトルの瞳の奥深くを見つめる。頬には色が差し、唇も赤く、瞳は欲望で濃くなっている。  
「だから、明日、僕が滑る時、あなたを思い出せるようにして」

その言葉に、ヴィクトルの全身に熱が駆け上がっていく。自分の喉の奥で息が止まる音が聞こえ、指がぎゅっと曲がり勇利の腰に深く食い込むのが分かる。勇利はこうやって、その言葉とその瞳だけで、いとも簡単にヴィクトルを蕩けさせてしまうことができる。そしてヴィクトルは、ただされるがままに任せること以外に、したいことなどなかった。

屈み込んで、ヴィクトルは勇利の口を捉え、燃えるようなキスをする。勇利を強く壁に押しつけ、深いキスを続け、勇利が同じ強さの情熱でそれを返してくるのを感じる。そう長くかからずに勇利は自分のシャツを頭から脱ぎ、横に投げ捨て、ヴィクトルが数秒後に後を追う姿を見つめる。

残りの衣服もすぐに二人は脱ぎ捨て、その合間にキスをしながら、お互いの身体に手を沿わせ合う。肌に触れる勇利の手は、触れるそこかしこから焼け焦げるように熱が伝わってきて、ヴィクトルは勇利が残す焼き印を永遠に身に纏っていたいと願う。

すぐに二人の間の熱は臨界点に達し、ヴィクトルは会話が出来る程度まで、身体を側に抱き寄せたまま顔を離す。

勇利がそれを求めていることは分かっていたけれど、今夜二人がそれしかしないという理由にはならなかった。これまで何年もの間、勇利が欲しいと言わないことは、勇利が欲しくないことなのだとヴィクトルは思っていた。けれど前の大会の時に明らかになった事実と、新しいことを試してみてもいいと思ってくれているという事実を聞いて、勇利は自分の好きなことが何なのか、もしかしたらただ単に知らないのかもしれないということにヴィクトルは気がついた。そしてヴィクトルは何よりも勇利に新しい快楽を見せてあげたかった。勇利に気持ちよくなってもらって、その感覚を共有したかった。

「勇利、試したいことがあるんだ。まだ俺たちがしたことのないこと」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って、ついさっきまでの行為で荒くなった呼吸の中、自分の声がかすれて聞こえるのを感じる。もう恥ずかしいとすら思わないほど夢中になっていた。  
「君を気持ちよくする、約束するよ。俺にさせてくれるかい？」

「うん」  
勇利は躊躇いなくそう答え、身体を近づけてまたキスを奪う。今度は優しい、信頼のキス。ヴィクトルは微笑んで、心臓を満たして、今にも溢れようとしている愛の痛みを、胸に感じる。

「後ろを向いて」  
ヴィクトルはつぶやき、再び勇利の唇にキスを落とし、両手で勇利の身体を優しく壁へと向ける。勇利も自らそれに従い、ヴィクトルはぴったりと側に寄りそう。身体の全ての線が勇利の身体に押しつけられるのを感じる。勇利は僅かに震え、もっとヴィクトルの熱に身体を押しつける。ヴィクトルの口に届かないことが分かると、不満そうな表情になる。

唇にキスをする代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利の耳の後ろにキスを落とし、その線に沿うように甘噛みをし、勇利の嬉しそうな音を引き出す。それからヴィクトルは徐々に勇利の首に、口に肌を含むようにキスをしながら、そして勇利の身体反応するのを感じながら、移動していく。

次第にヴィクトルの唇は勇利の首から背骨へと移動して、一つ一つにキスをしながら、歯を立てた甘噛みを続けながら降りていく。勇利は触れる箇所に身体を押しつけるように反応する。両手を壁に押しつけて身体をささえるその姿勢は、ヴィクトルに早くしろとせがんでいるようで、ヴィクトルもようやく勇利の後ろに膝立ちになる。

ヴィクトルの顔は勇利の尻のところまで下がり、両手でそれを撫で、握りこみ、勇利が立てる欲しがりな音を味わう。今ヴィクトルがやろうとしていることは自分が与える側でも受け入れる側でも楽しんだことで、勇利も同じくらい快楽を感じてほしいとヴィクトルは願っていた。

「止めてほしくなったら言うんだよ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利にそう言うと、うんという声が返ってきて、勇利は両手をより強く壁にあて、身体を後ろの方に、ヴィクトルの側に押しつける。ヴィクトルは潤滑剤のパックを破り開けると片手の上で温め、それから勇利の尻の両側を押し開け、優しく指を差し込んでいく。勇利は小さな快楽の息を漏らし、腰をくねらせてヴィクトルを奥へと導き入れ、ヴィクトルは勇利の奥を解していく。

勇利が我を忘れて懇願するほど、欲望でいっぱいにしたかったから、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと先へ進む。焦らしながら、反応の良い身体から色々な声を引き出しながら、優しく勇利を解していき、勇利は身をよじらせてもっとと強請る。その声を聞いてようやくヴィクトルは動き出す。身体を傾けて顔を近づけ、解していく指に舌を沿わせる。新たな感覚に勇利が息を吐くのを感じながら。

ヴィクトルは勇利を焦らしていく。繊細な肌を舐めて吸って、勇利が上げる息の詰まった快楽の音を楽しんでいく。指に沿うように舌を中に差し入れ、なめらかに滑るそれは勇利をもっと解していく。震えが勇利の全身を駆け抜け、喘ぎが上がる。後ろに身体を押しつけ、黙ったままもっととヴィクトルに強請る。

ヴィクトルは動き続ける。勇利を指と舌で犯しながら、勇利から漏れる音一つ一つに自分の欲望の炎がますます明るく勢いを増すのを感じる。じきに勇利が口を開く。静かな部屋に、息と共に言葉をなんとか吐き出す。

「ヴィクトル……お願い……」  
勇利が懇願すると、ヴィクトルはすぐに従う。指をもう一本増やし円を描くように動かすと、勇利の身体に震えが走り喘ぎが漏れる。

「気持ちいいかい？」  
言葉を口にできるような分だけ顔を離し、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。熱い息が勇利の肌にさざ波のように伝わっていく。

「うん」  
そう返す勇利の言葉は小刻みになり呼吸でがくがくしていて、それを聞いてヴィクトルは自分の腹の底に満足げな悦びが渦まいていくのを感じる。もう長い間、ヴィクトルが望んできたこと、そしてようやく手に入れたことだった。こんな風な勇利と時間を過ごせるということは。何も変わることのない単なる一夜の情事の繰り返しではなくて、一緒に時間を過ごし、新しいことを試し、お互いの欲望を追求していく。勇利がそれを許してくれるほどに、自分を信頼してくれることを。

「良かった」  
ヴィクトルは満足げに呟く。指をもう一本増やし、それに反応して勇利の背筋が弓なりに反る姿を見守る。勇利を気持ちよくさせること以上に、ヴィクトルが大好きなことはなかったし、喜んで毎日そうしながら残りの人生を過ごせるだろう。

勇利を見つめながら、ヴィクトルの胸に嬉しさが花のように咲いていく。そして同時に、自分に感じる資格のない独占欲も。勇利は自分のものではなかった。けれど、それでもその気持ちが胸に沸き上がるのを止められない。本当に長い間、自分は勇利にとって大勢の中の一人だと思っていた。そして勇利が他に選べる相手がきっと大勢いたであろう中、ただ一人自分だけを選んでくれたという事実は、もう何年もの間感じたことのない、自分は求められているのだという感覚を引き起こす。

「君がこんな風になるのを見たのは俺だけだ」  
ヴィクトルは囁く。二人の間に、その言葉は敬虔に響く。  
「君にこんな風に触れたのも。君をこんな風に感じさせることができるのも、俺だけだ」

勇利は自身の初めてで、ヴィクトルは大丈夫だと信じてくれた。そして今でも、新しいことをヴィクトルとしていくことも、同じように信じてくれている。ヴィクトルはその事実を心から大切にしていた。勇利は自身の快感をヴィクトルの手に任せ、ヴィクトルは絶対に勇利を失望させないと心に決めていた。何よりも、勇利が自身の初めての相手にしてもいいと思うくらいヴィクトルを信用してくれていたという事実をヴィクトルは大切にはしていたけれど、たとえ勇利がヴィクトル以前に何百人と寝た相手がいたとしても、ヴィクトルにはそんなことは気にならなかった。今、勇利は自分を選んだ。ヴィクトルを、ヴィクトルだけを。独占欲の源はそれだった。世界中にどれだけの人間がいても、勇利はヴィクトルだけと決めてくれていたのだと。ヴィクトルが勇利に触れた瞬間、勇利は他の誰とも寝ることはなかった。そうする義務なんてなかったのに。何年も何年も前、恋に落ちた瞬間以来、ヴィクトルが勇利以外の誰とも時間を共に過ごさなかったのと同じように。他の誰もがしないようなやり方で、二人はお互いのものだった。そしてヴィクトルは、永遠にこのままでいたかった。

それから、もう言葉は紡がれない。ヴィクトルは自分のしているたった一つのことだけに意識を集中させる。勇利の快感を引き出すこと。口を使い、自分の上に立っている男の口からもっと詰まった息と音を引き出す。舐めて、吸って、舌を入れて、勇利の中に出し入れされる指と共に。勇利のそこが濡れて解れ、準備ができるまで。準備ができてもヴィクトルは止まらない。勇利を焦らし続け、立て続けに襲いかかる快感に勇利の両脚が震え、勇利からもっとと声が上がる。

ようやくヴィクトルは指と顔を離し、勇利の後ろで立ち上がる。ずっと膝立ちの姿勢からくる膝の痛みを無視しながら。勇利はまだ背を向けたままで、ヴィクトルは勇利の背筋の形に身体を添わせ、コンドームの包みを破り開けてするりと装着すると、勇利がこちらを向く。

勇利の表情は美しく乱れていて、ヴィクトルの方へ手を伸ばして抱き寄せる。同時に勇利はヴィクトルの腰に両脚を引っかけ、その場から動けないようにして先へと促す。ヴィクトルは片手を勇利の太腿のところまで降ろすとその脚をぐっと掴んで持ち上げる。触れるところ全てが、胸に燃える炎を更に熱く燃え上がらせる。

「いいかい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は頷く。ヴィクトルを近づけるように引っ張り、そしてついにヴィクトルが中に入ってくると背筋が弓なりにしなる。勇利の頭は背後の壁に音を立ててぶつかり、勇利からは満足げな息が漏れる。ヴィクトルがより深く入っていくと、勇利がつかまる手に力が入る。勇利の身体はほとんど後ろの壁が支えていて、片脚がまだヴィクトルの腰に回っている状態で、二人の姿勢は不安定だった。

体勢を変えるために身体を離すのが嫌で、ヴィクトルは片手を勇利のもう片方の太腿の下へ滑らせて抱き上げる。勇利の体重は全てヴィクトルと後ろの壁が支える格好になる。勇利は本能的にヴィクトルの腰にその脚を回して、二つの身体がしっかり、ぴったりとくっついたままにする。この体勢はヴィクトルの腕に僅かな負担をかけたけれど、ヴィクトルは無視する。勇利の踵がヴィクトルの腰の窪みにくいこむようにして、いかに勇利が自分を受け入れているかだけに集中する。

徐々にヴィクトルはゆらりと腰を動かし始め、ゆっくりとした律動に落ち着いていく。動きながら、勇利からもっと快感の声を引き出していく。ペースは次第に速くなって、勇利の指はヴィクトルの肩から首へと辿り、髪の中に指を埋める。ぴったりと合わさって動きながら、痛みを感じるほどまでぎゅっと引っ張る。勇利の頭は勢いよく後ろへ反り、喉の線を露わにしていて、ヴィクトルは再びそこへ食いつくように口を寄せ、今度は肌を吸い痕を残す。勇利に印を残し、自分も勇利のものだと、勇利だけのものだと感じながら。勇利の手はヴィクトルの髪から離れ背筋にそって降りていき、快感の痛みを燃やしていく肌に食い込んでいく爪で、同じように印をヴィクトルに返していく。

ずっと永遠にこんな風にしていたかったけれど、じきに勇利を長時間支え続ける腕の負担を本格的に感じ始める。ヴィクトルは確かに腕の力があるかもしれないけれど、勇利もアスリートであり、体格は小さいものの決して華奢ではなかった。

勇利をしっかり抱えなおし、ヴィクトルは壁から離れる。それに応え、姿勢を保つために勇利の脚がぎゅっときつく腰に巻き付けられる。勇利の全体重がヴィクトルにかかると、ヴィクトルは勇利を抱きかかえたままベッドへと歩き始める。顔をようやく勇利の首から離す前に、最後に一つ優しいキスをして、見上げると勇利がじっとこちらを見下ろしている。

二人の体勢では勇利の方が顔一つ分ヴィクトルの上にあり、今度は勇利が屈み込んで額をくっつける。手足をヴィクトルに巻き付けて側に抱きしめたまま、笑顔でヴィクトルの瞳を覗き込む。ヴィクトルを見下ろして覗き込む勇利の瞳の中には何か深い感情があった。前に見たことのある何か。それは幸福のように見えた。愛のように見えた。

ヴィクトルはその視線に気を取られすぎて、向かっている方向を全く見ていなかった。それが明らかに問題になったのは、ベッドの足下に置いてあったことを忘れていたスーツケースに、片足が思いがけずに引っかかった時だった。ヴィクトルはガクッとバランスを崩す。勇利の全体重が乗っかっていたことと、腕は勇利でいっぱいで、二人とも完全に転びそうになる。二人の額がガチンと痛いほどぶつかって、足が滑るのと同時にヴィクトルから驚きの声が上がる。

幸運なことに二人がいたのはベッドのすぐ側で、ヴィクトルはすぐに勇利をマットレスの上に落とし、腕から勇利がすり抜けるとその腕で転ぶ自分の体重を支え、間違って勇利を落とした上に潰さないようにする。恥ずかしさで頬が真っ赤になっているのを感じながら見下ろすと、勇利が唖然と手足を投げ出して横になっていて、ヴィクトルは死にそうな気分にいなる。勇利のために全ての事の運びを完璧にこなそうとしていたけれど、これは盛大に失敗した。自分の一部はこの部屋から逃げ出してしまいたくて、もう一部は勇利の顔が見られないよう恥ずかしさに丸くなってしまいたかった。

けれど勇利は苛立つことも愕然とすることも失望することも、ヴィクトルが怖れたようなどんな反応もしなかった。勇利は、ただ笑った。本物の、心からの笑い声。身体を二つ折りにして大きな笑顔で笑いながらヴィクトルを見上げている。突然の失敗に全く何の動揺もせずに。一瞬、ヴィクトルはショックで勇利を見つめたけれど、すぐにヴィクトルも笑い出す。手を額に伸ばして、二人の額がぶつかった箇所に残る、痛みを伴う痕に触り、そしてようやくこの状況の面白さが見えてくる。

もう何年もの間、ヴィクトルは完璧でなくてはいけなかった。失敗は選択肢になかった。けれど、勇利はヴィクトルが失敗しても、間違えても、気にならないようだった。ただ二人でその出来事を笑って流すことができる。そのことに、ヴィクトルは勇利への愛がもっともっと大きくなるのを感じる。こんな風に感じる事ができるなんて、思ってもいなかった。

「うーん、こんな予定じゃなかったんだけどな」  
ヴィクトルは恨めしげにそう認める。さりげなく事を運ぼうとしたのがこれほど盛大に失敗したことを、まだ恥ずかしく思いながら。

「着氷失敗だから、ディダクションだね」  
勇利は冗談を言って、そのスケート用語での冗談に、ヴィクトルは思わず不格好な音で鼻を鳴らす。勇利がそれを聞いて面白そうな顔で笑うのを見つめる。この一連の全部がめちゃくちゃで、突然、ヴィクトルにはこれ以上完璧なものなど考えられなくなる。

話しながら勇利はベッドの上を滑るように移動して、身体全体がちゃんとベッドの上におさまるようにして、ヴィクトルを引っ張るように導く。二人はマットレスの上に横たわる。

「それでも、結構いい動きだったよ」  
ベッドの上で手足を伸ばす勇利はそう付け加え、その唇にはもっと誘惑的な、同時に悪戯っぽい笑みが浮かんでいる。それから勇利は手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの首の両側に落ち着くと、肌を包み込むようにして、両脚を再びヴィクトルの腰に回す。勇利は腰を斜め上に傾けヴィクトルを促し、ヴィクトルはそれに従う。勇利の中へとすんなりと入っていき、両手をベッドの上の、勇利の頭の両側につき、動き始める。

勇利は踵をヴィクトルの背中に食い込ませ、もっと速くとせがみ、ヴィクトルは従う。同時に手を下に伸ばし、手の中に勇利のペニスを握る。反応して勇利が全身を震わせ喘ぎ声を上げ、頭に添えられていた手が落ちてシーツを握りしめる間、ヴィクトルは動き続ける。

勇利の片手はヴィクトルがベッドに手を当てて身体を支えるすぐ隣でシーツを握りしめていて、また勇利は予想外の動きを見せる。シーツを手放すと、ヴィクトルの手を握りしめてくる。指同士を絡め、手を繋ぎながら、同時に身体を動かし始め、ヴィクトルの胸の中に感情が膨れあがって、まるでダムが決壊しそうになる。このシンプルで親密な触れ合いこそ、他の何よりも、どんなことよりも、ヴィクトルが一番大切にしたいことだった。ヴィクトルは絶対に手放すまいとぎゅっと勇利の手を握りしめる。

勇利はまだヴィクトルを見上げていて、さっきと同じ感情が瞳に満ちている。こんなにも幸せだと感じた最後の時がいつだったか、ヴィクトルには思い出せなかった。もう抑えきれなくなるまでに時間はほぼかからなくて、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を握りしめたまま、ついに達する。

氷の上での勇利のスタミナはよく知られていたし、寝室でのそれも力を増しているようで、ヴィクトルが達してもまだ勇利は固いままだった。きっといつか、ヴィクトルの体力がなくなってもずっと勇利が先へ進める時が来ると、ヴィクトルは確信していた。そして、その時が来たら、どんな創造的な方法で恋人を満足させられるか、考えるのが楽しみだった。

片手を勇利のペニスに触れたまま、ヴィクトルは勇利を限界の向こうへと追い上げていく。勇利の全身に力が入り、つま先がぎゅっと丸くなり指はヴィクトルの手をぎゅっと握りしめ、その快感の波に乗っていく。そしてついに、ベッドの上に弓なりになったまま、ヴィクトルの手の中へ勇利は達する。

「ヴィクトル…ッ」  
喘ぎの合間に勇利はそう漏らし、その音にヴィクトルの動きが停止する。満足げに疲れ果てて、勇利はベッドへ力なく倒れ落ちていく。もう何年もの間、ヴィクトルの望みは勇利にこんな風に名前を呼ばれることだった。情熱の合間に、欲望で欲しがりに求める声で。そしてついに勇利はその声で呼んでくれた。その音は、今まで聞いたことのある一番美しい音だった。

ゆっくりと二人から力が抜けていく。ヴィクトルは体重を支えていた腕を外し、勇利の胸の上に重なるようにようやく倒れ込み、二人とも余韻に浸る。勇利もヴィクトルの側で横になっているままで満足そうに見えた。けれどじきに動かざるを得なくなり、後始末をするためにベッドを離れる。ヴィクトルは戻ると電気を消して、部屋を温かな暗闇が包む。

シーツの間に潜り込むと、二人はぴったりとくっついて丸くなる。体勢を変えて、今度は勇利が頭をヴィクトルの肩に載せている。二人一緒に丸くなって、ただお互いの存在を静かな二人だけの空間で感じ合う、この瞬間を、ヴィクトルは絶対に忘れないだろうと思う。

数秒すると勇利は再び頭をもたげる。さっきまでの心地良い疲労感で瞼は半分閉じかかっている。ヴィクトルの腕は勇利に回されていて、勇利をぴったりと側に抱き寄せている。腕の中で勇利が身じろぎするのをヴィクトルは感じる。勇利は少し身を乗り出して、背伸びをするようにしてヴィクトルの唇にキスをする。優しくて甘やかで、柔らかさでいっぱいのキス。

勇利の唇が触れた瞬間、ヴィクトルは驚いて身体が一瞬ビクリとなるけれど、すぐにそのショックを追い払う。手を伸ばして指を勇利の髪に絡め、抱き寄せる。キスを返して、勇利の唇が自分のそれに触れる感覚に、心臓が空へと舞い上がるのを感じる。

それは全く思いがけない、二人が前にしたことのない仕草だった。キスはいつだってセックスか前戯の時に限られていて、柔らかい優しさ以外に得ることが何もないような、静かな時間にするものではなかった。それでも、勇利はこんなにも気軽にキスをしてきた。まるでそれについて何も考えなくてもいいかのように。まるで、ヴィクトルにキスをするのは息をするくらい自然なことかのように。

温かくて、優しくて、心地良くて、そして同時に新鮮だった。恋人同士のキス。二人で横になって行為の余韻に浸りながら、柔らかくキスをする。ただ二人でいることを純粋に楽しみながら。

勇利は片手をヴィクトルの頬のところまで上げると、優しく包むようにしてキスをする。ヴィクトルも勇利の手の上に自分の手を乗せて、二人の指が絡み合う。勇利の手の肌を親指で撫でながら、キスを続けながら、勇利の指と自分の指が絡まって曲がるままにまかせる。考えもせずに、ヴィクトルの指は勇利の薬指に伸びる。優しく撫でて、くるくると、結婚指輪の真似事のように円を描く。

ヴィクトルは永遠に勇利を手に入れたかった。それは自分でも分かっていた。命ある限りずっと、一緒に。もし勇利が同じように思ってくれているならば。二人はこんなにもぴったりと落ち着いて、起きた事全てがあったとしても、それでも二人はこうして一緒にいる。あんなに沢山のことがあっても。恋愛やそれ以上の関係を続けるのに必要な要素は、二人の間にもういくつもあった。ただいくつかの根本的で肝心なことが、二人を宙ぶらりんの空間に留めている。二人の距離は近いけれど、充分ではない。

ヴィクトルはもっと、沢山のものが欲しかった。いつだってそうだったけれど、その気持ちはもう何年間も抑え込んでいて、優しい言葉や手の触れあいやキスの時にだけ、忍び寄って戻ってくる。勇利と過ごす時間の一つ一つが、ああ自分が恋に落ちたのはこの人なのだと思い知らされる。こんな風に愛した初めての人。そしてきっと最後の人。自分の人生で、たった一人、求めている人。

二人はじきに再び顔を離して、勇利はまたヴィクトルの胸の上に頭を落ち着ける。眠そうにあくびをすると、ヴィクトルも同じようにあくびが出て来る。とても長い一日のあと、二人も疲れていて、明日ベストな状態で戦うためには、しっかりとした休息が必要だった。

今夜の行為が明日の勇利の演技に何の影響も出ないことをヴィクトルはただ祈る。そうならないようにヴィクトルは細心の注意を払ったけれど、経験から、いくつかのこういったことを大会の前にするのはあまり良いアイディアではないということは分かっていた。どれだけ勇利がそれを求めていたとしても。

二人で過ごした時間について思いを馳せていると、これがどうやって始まったのかを思い出す。勇利がどんな風に呼吸を荒くして喘ぎ、ヴィクトルがしたことを楽しんだか。ヴィクトルがいかに二人の欲望を心ゆくまで追求し色々なことを勇利と試したいと思ってきたか。こうしてこんなに側にいられる今、勇利がそれを望んでくれている今だからこそ。もうずっと長い間、ヴィクトルはそれについて尋ね、誘ったことはなかった。勇利が何も言わなかったということは、そうしてみたいと思ってはいないのだと、思い込んでいた。けれど、今はそうではないということをヴィクトルは知っている。そして、言葉に出して尋ねることが、何かが本当にそうか確かめる唯一の方法である時もある。

「いつも、君じゃなくてもいいんだよ」  
静かに勇利にそう言うと、勇利は驚いてヴィクトルを見上げる。疑問が瞳にはっきりと浮かんでいる。

「俺たちが寝るとき」  
ヴィクトルは言い直す。  
「逆でもいいんだ。もし君が試してみたいなら。言ってくれるだけでいいんだよ」

もし勇利がそう望まないなら、それだってヴィクトルは受け入れられる。今の二人のような感じをヴィクトルは楽しんだし、それはいつだってそうだった。けれどヴィクトルは時には勇利がヴィクトルを受け入れるようなやり方で勇利を受け入れたかったし、勇利も同じように思ってくれていたらと思っていた。勇利と一緒にしてみたいことは長いリストになるくらいあって、それはその中の一つだったけれど、中でもヴィクトルが望んだ一番のことだった。

勇利の表情はすぐに驚きから理解へ、そして興味を示すものへと変化して、ヴィクトルの言葉に急いで頷く。

「本当にそうしたい？」  
勇利は尋ねる。その声の響きは真剣だった。  
「そうなったら、ヴィクトルは嬉しい？」

「もちろんだよ」  
ヴィクトルは笑顔を浮かべる。

返事をしながらヴィクトルは身じろぎして側に寄り、勇利の頬を親指で撫でる。片手はまだ勇利の頬に触れている。勇利はヴィクトルに笑顔を浮かべる。部屋の外の朧気な灯りが反射して、黒く暗い瞳に金色の欠片が舞っている。心地良く平穏な気持ちの中、ヴィクトルは笑顔を返す。

「今夜はやめておいた方がいいかもしれないけど」  
明日のフリースケーティングのことを考えながらヴィクトルはそう付け加えて笑うと、勇利も笑って、同意の頷きを返す。

「また今度？」  
まだ笑顔を浮かべたまま勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷く。再び背中を倒して、二人で一緒にベッドに横になる。部屋の静けさと、温かくぴったりと落ち着く二つの身体の温かさに、眠りに誘われていく。

「また今度ね」  
ヴィクトルはそう同意を返す。明日は大会が終わり、公式の用事が終わればもっと時間が取れるだろう。ヴィクトルは開けられる時間を最大限作るつもりだった。

本当に、明日が待ちきれなかった。

 

* * *

 

  
**[議論] 世界選手権メダル予測 [しようぜ]**

投稿主 pajeba

 

{coffeetyphoon} · 52 分前

え・・・・明らかにニキフォロフだろ

 

{thisrosewillneverdie} · 50 分前

は？別に全然明らかにじゃないけど

 

{luciela} · 47 分前

いやいやグランプリファイナルも優勝したし世界記録保持者だし、勝生は確かに何度かニキフォロフを破ったけどニキフォロフが最強中の最強だろ

 

{snowfallbarricade} · 46 分前

夢見るのはいいけどニキフォロフは年だよ。この前のグランプリファイナルの金はラッキーだったけど、次の金を取る前に腰にガタがくるんじゃない

 

{maixion} · 43 分前

今の時点ではまだ勝生とニキフォロフの間には差がある。勝生ファンは認めたくないみたいだけど。勝生に四回転フリップが跳べる？答えはノー。未だに勝生は跳べない。ヴィクトルから金メダルを奪ったこともあるけど、まだ四回転は二種類しか跳べない。その点、ヴィクトルは全部跳べる。演技構成点は大事かもしれないけど、技術点だって同じくらい大切だし、そっちではニキフォロフがいつも勝ってる

 

{sheenafox5} · 40 分前

何言ってんの？二人の点差の話だったらものすごい勢いで縮んだでしょ。昨シーズンは完全に勝生が易々とニキフォロフを破ったよ。確かにニキフォロフは今シーズンのグランプリファイナルの金を獲ったかもしれないけど、世界選手権の金まで取り戻せることは絶対にないね。勝生が絶対させないよ

 

{ellayuki} · 39 分前

だな。この辺でニキフォロフは引退した方がいいのかも。潮時じゃね

 

{klyamoor} · 37 分前

ただ好きじゃない選手ってだけで引退しろって言えるような人間の神経が分からん

{journa} · 35 分前

笑　自分のお気に入りが勝つためにはそもそも競争そのものをなくすしかないっていう考えがそもそも哀れすぎる

{singing-swan} · 31 分前

“競争がなくなる”??? 勝生とニキフォロフは確かに有名なライバルだけど大会には他にもすごく才能のあるすごいスケーター達がいっぱい出場してるし彼らにも優勝のチャンスありますけど。ジャコメッティとか、いつも二人にギリギリ届かない点数を何年も連続して決めてるし、かなり本気で金メダル候補だよ

 

{starrynighted} · 29 分前

JJのことも忘れないで <3<3<3

 

{ohmygodcarlie} · 27 分前

それに若いスケーターがめちゃくちゃいっぱい出てきてる。アルティンはかなり上手いし、去年だって台乗り候補って言われてた。例の二人だけが優勝候補みたいに話すのはやめようぜ

{thestarsreminiscing} · 26 分前

オ　タ　ベ　ッ　ク　こ　そ　最　高　マ　ジ　超　勝　っ　て　ほ　し　い

 

{anonymoose-au} · 24 分前

クリス優勝のためなら魂を売り払ってもいい　本気で

 

{cherrypie411} · 20 分前

他のスケーター達もすごいと思うけど、勝生が今年勝てなかったら私は割と本気で泣くと思う。彼を見るためにチケット買ったんだから！！

{elrunon} · 18 分前

それに今年は東京だよ！ホームグラウンドでの優勝はファン達にはほんともう最高じゃない？やるしかないでしょ

{aquaxixi} · 16 分前

日本全体が勝生の優勝を期待してるんだから、国の威信を賭けてやらないとね。日本の国土でロシア人に世界選手権王者のタイトルを渡す訳にはいかないよ！

{bellatabla} · 13 分前

それに彼グランプリファイナルではヴィクトルに負けてる。ここで負けたら本当に鈍ってきたんじゃないかって思われるよ

 

{supernaturalkinji} · 11 分前

うわ、そこまでプレッシャーかけるのフェアじゃなくない？

 

{skyequeeng} · 10 分前

は？アスリートでしょ？プレッシャーも仕事の一部に決まってるじゃん

 

{kat-su-don} · 7 分前

そういうプレッシャーは違うだろ

 

{rrsm} · 4 分前

落ち着けよ、言い争いはスポーツを台無しにするぞ。みんな彼が勝つところを見たいって思うのは普通だぜ。勝生が負けるのを見るためにみんなチケットを買ってる訳じゃないのは本当だろ

{cherrynotonfire} · 3 分前

まったくだね、勝生が母国でファンのために勝てないなら、何でスケートなんかしてるのって話だよ

 

* * *

 

   
二人が翌日別れてから、ヴィクトルは考えることが沢山あった。

昨夜一緒の時間を過ごして以降、ヴィクトルには考慮に入れるべきことが沢山あったし、そこには今後の全体に否応なしに影響してくる過去の出来事も加わっていた。

今の二人は、あの頃とは全然違っている。まだ自分たちはただカジュアルに寝るだけの関係を装っていたけれど、突然、それとは全然違う関係に思えてきた。お互いにお互いが近くに居るときはいつも一緒に時間を過ごす。ベッドの中だけでなく、外でも。時間を一緒に過ごし、他愛のない話を共有し、生活を共にする。二人とも、お互い以外とはベッドを共にしたことがなかった。二人はキスだけのためのキスをして、そう出来るときはいつだって、お互いを側に抱き寄せる。話をし、笑い声を上げ、こんな状況にもかかわらずお互いが側にいることを心地良いと思うようになった。全てのことが、もう何年もの間ヴィクトルが手放そうとしてきた夢を膨らませてきて、そしてついにその夢は再びヴィクトルの心の中に戻ってきた。

その考えは明らかになった新たな事実とそれによってもたらされた変化が起きていたグランプリファイナル以降、徐々にヴィクトルの頭の中に忍び寄ってきたけれど、再び勇利と会うまでは、はっきりとした形を取らなかった。誘った夕食へ勇利が来てくれて、ヴィクトルのベッドで居眠りをして、食事の間中生き生きと話したり笑ったりするまでは。あんなにも幸せそうな表情を見せて、ぴったりと側にいて、あんなにも甘やかにキスをするまでは。

早朝練習が始まってもヴィクトルが考え続けていたのはそのことだった。氷の上を滑りながら、頭をはっきりさせようとする。

自分の感情は明らかに表に出ていたとずっとヴィクトルは考えてきた。あまりにもあけすけで、誰も見間違いようがないと。けれど、昨夜の勇利の様子は愛に溢れているように見えて、その様子は以前に確かに勇利が自分に送ったメッセージからはあまりにもかけ離れていた。勇利はヴィクトルを愛していなくて、愛を返すことはないのだということを再確認した、ヴィクトルが自分の感情を閉じ込めておくことになったきっかけのメッセージ。けれど、クリスの言葉が今になってヴィクトルの頭に戻ってきて、取り憑いて離れない。

勇利は本当にヴィクトルの気持ちを知っていたのだろうか？ヴィクトル自身はそう思っていたし、自分では確実だと思っていた。けれど、蒔かれた小さな疑念の種は、勇利の瞳に浮かぶ愛とそれ以外の勇利の仕草の全てでどんどん育っていって、もうヴィクトルはそれが確実だとは思えなかった。小さな希望の種。もし自分の心を再び危険に晒す価値があるものがあるとしたら、それだった。

フリースケーティングの練習をしながら、ヴィクトルが考えていたことは勇利のことだった。このフリースケーティングのプログラムは告白だった。これまでのプログラム全てがそうだったように。けれど、今回のが一番、作り上げながら真心をこめたものだった。剥き出しで素直な、勇利が自分にとってどのような存在であるかを全て表現したもの。自分に出来る一番の告白だった。そして二人の間の疑念の最後の欠片さえも取り除くには、これが確実に勇利の耳に届き、理解して貰えるようにしなければならなかった。

自分は勇利の元へ行って、見ていてくれと告げる。注意深く見て、理解してほしいと。なぜなら、ヴィクトルは勇利のために滑っているのだから。いつだって。

そして、その後、自分は答えを知るだろう。良きにしろ悪しきにしろ。そうすれば、それがどんな答えであれ、勇利の答えを自分は受け入れることができる。

練習時間が終わりに近づき始め、ヴィクトルは周りを見回して勇利を探す。自分の滑走の前に話をするなら、今しかない。今を逃してしまえば、試合が終わるまで話ができるような機会が来ない可能性が高かった。

その姿を見つけた時、勇利はリンクを離れるところだった。スケート靴を脱ぎ、スタジアムから抜け出していく。予想の範囲内ではあったけれど、その様子は緊張気味に見えた。

その朝、勇利はずっと落ち着きがなく緊張した様子だった。練習中、得意のトリプルアクセルに失敗するところも見かけた。今年の勇利には信じられないほどのプレッシャーがかけられていた。母国での試合の上、あまりにも沢山の期待が、押し潰しそうなほど重く、勇利の肩にのし掛かっている。特に順位表でヴィクトルが勇利の上に名前を付けていた今、勇利が体勢を整え直して勝つためのチャンスは一度しかない。出来の悪い演技になるかもしれないというような心配を勇利がする必要などないとヴィクトルは思っていたけれど、それでも勇利はその日、確実にプレッシャーを感じているようだった。

ヴィクトルは勇利の後を追う。スケート靴を脱いで荷物にしまい、勇利が去って行ったのと同じ通路を歩き始める。選手専用エリアに入ると、ヴィクトルは周りを見回したけれど、勇利の姿は見えない。

周りの選手やコーチ数人に尋ねると、皆勇利が去って行く姿を見た方向を示す。勇利の荷物はまだ今朝のまま置いてあるということは、まだスタジアムの建物から離れてはいないのだろう。そしてヴィクトルが教えて貰った先は、建物の外へ向かう方角ではなかった。代わりに、スタジアムの建物の奥、人混みの喧噪が消えてしまうほど深くへと続く通路の方向だった。

導かれた方向へ歩みを進めながら、どんどん人混みから遠ざかっていきながら、好奇心が徐々に薄れ心配に取って代わっていく。辺りに人の姿はなく、建物のこの辺りはほとんど使われていないようだった。埃が溜まっていて手入れがされていなくて、不便な場所にある。どの通路も出口へとは繋がっておらず、メインのリンクから離れ、スタジアム内の奥の方へと続いている。どうして勇利がここまで奥の方まで来たのか、理由が考えつかず、少しの間他の選手達は見間違いをしたのではないかと考える。

廊下に並ぶいくつかのドアを開けて、ヴィクトルはほとんど諦めかけた。全てが古い倉庫のように見えて、そこには誰もおらず、まるで見捨てられたような、不気味な感じを全体的に醸している。けれど、ちょうど踵を返して戻ろうとしたところで、通路の一番奥にあるドアが、これまでに通り過ぎてきたしっかり閉じられたものとは対照的に、僅かに開いているのが目に入る。

ここまで人目のつかないところまで隠れて、勇利が何をしようとしているのか、ヴィクトルにはまだ全く分からなかったけれど、もし勇利がいるとしたらそのドアの中だった。そうでなければ、ヴィクトルはまた戻って別の場所を探さなければならないだろう。

ドアの前まで歩いて行くと、ヴィクトルはノブを引っ張り全開にする。ようやく、目の前に立っている見慣れた黒髪の姿が目に入る。

「勇利」  
部屋の暗闇の中へ足を踏み出しながら、ヴィクトルはほっとして呼びかける。  
「練習のあとずっと探してたんだよ。でも君はどこかへいなくなってしまうし、誰かがこっちに向かう君を見たっていうから…」

目の前の光景が目に入り、ヴィクトルの言葉が途切れる。そして、ヴィクトルの世界の全てが、一瞬で凍りついた。

勇利はヴィクトルの声に驚いたようにこちらへ振り向く。目は大きく見開かれ、後ろへ一歩足を下げる。まずいところでも見られたかのように後ずさりして、全身には緊張が走っている。片手は口元へ向かう途中で、その手の平には小さな二つの白い錠剤が、二人を包む暗がりとは対照的な輝きを見せながら、収まっていた。

ヴィクトルは考えなかった。考える時間はなかった。なぜなら、ヴィクトルに分かっていたことは、次の数秒で勇利はその錠剤を飲み込んでしまうということだったから。そしてヴィクトルは勇利に、そんなことは絶対に、絶対に、させられなかった。

ヴィクトルは駆け出して二人の間の距離を詰め、勇利の片手を掴み、口から引っ張って離すと、錠剤が床に転がり落ちていく。突然の接触に勇利が悲鳴を上げる。本能的に身体を強ばらせ、恐怖の瞳でヴィクトルを見つめる。

「何をしてる？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねた。嘆願した。どうしても知らなければならない。自分が間違っていることを、自分の全てを掛けて祈りながら。

「ヴィクトル、離して」  
答える代わりに勇利は叫んで、ヴィクトルはすぐに手首を掴んでいた手を離す。勇利が後ずさるのを見つめながら、待つ。頼むから勇利が自分の質問に答えてくれ、そして自分が間違っていたと教えてくれ、と目で訴えながら。

どうしても自分の理解が間違っていてほしくてたまらなかった。錠剤を見た瞬間に、本能的に反応してしまったのは、前にもそういう光景を見たことがあったからだった。選手の手にこっそり薬のボトルを忍ばせるコーチや、重大なプレッシャーの下で、不可能な期待に応えようと必死のあまり間違った選択をしてしまうアスリート達。それらが全て一度に彼らの上から崩れ落ちてきて、選手生命を絶ってしまうところを。選手生命だけでなく、人生そのものを。ヴィクトルの最初の本能的な判断は、勇利から錠剤を引き離すことだった。絶対にそれだけはさせられなかった。勇利にだけは、絶対に。

勇利の目を見つめながら、ヴィクトルは返事を待つ。勇利がヴィクトルに、ヴィクトルの考えたことは間違いだと、教えてくれるよう未だ祈りながら。人の通りそうな通路から遠く離れ、誰の目にも付かないような、わざわざ探しにでも来ない限り見つかることのないような場所で一人になっていたことには、何か違う理由があるのだと。どうしてその錠剤をわざわざ隠していたのか、最初に自分が思い込んだことが事実ではないということを。勇利にはっきりと言葉にして伝えてもらう必要があった。例えこの状況が怖ろしいほど怪しくても、ヴィクトルは単に早とちりをしたのだと、そして勇利が自らの人生を破滅させていく様を目の当たりにしかけた恐怖は、何の根拠もないのだと。

けれど、勇利は口を開かない。代わりに、後ずさりを続ける。ボディランゲージが自らを守るように閉じこもっていき、視線が部屋中を素早くあちこち巡る。まるで出口を探しているかのように。呼吸はどんどん速くなっていき、顔中にははっきりと恐怖が浮かんでいた。

そして、勇利は何も言わなかった。一秒一秒がどんどん長くなっていっても、勇利は何も言わない。自身の潔白を守るような言葉も、何一つ。それが意味するところに、ヴィクトルの心臓はまるで重い鉛のように深く沈む。勇利は自分の潔白を主張していない。代わりに、勇利の反応には罪悪感が混じり、後ずさり、逃げ道を探している。見つかってしまったこの状況に恐怖を浮かべながら。そしてその様子は、ヴィクトルの心を引き裂いた。祈るよりも何よりも強く、自分の最初の直感が間違っていることを祈っていたから。けれど、過ぎていく一秒一秒が、その直感が正しいことを証明していく。

「勇利、一体何をしてるんだ？」  
ヴィクトルは嘆願するように尋ねる。どうにかして理解しようとする。勇利は素晴らしいスケーターで、ヴィクトルと同じくらいこの競技を愛している。勇利は卑怯な人間ではない。ヴィクトルには分かっていた。これには何か理由があるはずだ。勇利をここまで追いやってしまった何か、そしてこんな重大な間違いを勇利が犯して自らを滅ぼしてしまう前に、ヴィクトルに直せるような、何かの理由が。

もしかしたら、こうさせたのは勇利のコーチかもしれない。皆やっていることだと、少しだけなら大丈夫だとコーチが選手を丸め込んだ前例は以前にもあった。あるいは、原因は勇利自身かもしれない。彼らにのし掛かる巨大なプレッシャーの下で、ついにそれに屈してしまったのかもしれない。

二人がいるここは勇利の母国で、そこで開かれているのは一年で最も重要な大会だった。つい一ヶ月前、勇利はグランプリファイナルの金メダルを逃し、ヴィクトルに負けた。そしてこの男にとって、金メダル獲得にどれほどの意味があるか、ヴィクトルはよく知っていた。勇利にかかるプレッシャーは未だかつてないほどに重く、今回こそ、今こそ、負けるわけにはいかないのだ。そして、例え勇利の演技構成点が完璧でも、技術点はいつもヴィクトルのそれに僅かに足りていない。跳べる四回転の種類が少なければ、それを補うためにはできるだけ多くのジャンプをプログラム後半に持っていく必要がある。あまりの負荷に、氷の上でスケーターを壊してしまいかねないようなやり方だった。あるいは絶望的な必死さからかもしれない。これまでの他の選手達のように、どうにかして優位を手に入れようと、勇利もたった一つの馬鹿げた間違いを犯そうとしているのかもしれない。ファンや母国や全ての理不尽な、これまでにかけれらてきた全ての期待が、ついに勇利を押し潰してしまった瞬間に。

「こんなことをする必要なんてないだろう」  
ヴィクトルは嘆願する。勇利がどうか理解してくれるよう願いながら。  
「ああ勇利、どうしてこんなことを？君はそんなものがなくたって勝てる、本当だ。勇利…」

勇利は自身の才能だけで勝つことができる。ヴィクトルにはそれが分かっていた。もう勇利はそれを成し遂げていたし、勇利のスケーティングはボトルの中身を飲み下して作られるものなどでは絶対にない。あの感情、演技、勇利が自分自身の全てを氷に捧げるその姿、それこそが、勇利に金メダルをもたらしたのだ。それ以外に何も勇利には必要ない。ヴィクトルはとにかく、勇利をそう説得したかった。

まだこれを正す時間はある。勇利はもしかしたら自身の潔白を主張せずに、自分自身を沈黙で非難し続けているのかもしれないけれど、まだ時間はある。勇利が今とんでもない間違いを犯そうとしているのだと、そしてこれからどうしたら良いか、ちゃんと一緒に話し合うことができるのだと、そしてヴィクトルは勇利を世界から、そして勇利自身から守ることができるのだと、勇利を説得することができれば。

瞳には涙が浮かび上がり、呼吸はどんどん短く鋭くなりながら、勇利はまだヴィクトルを恐怖で見つめている。ヴィクトルはとにかく勇利を腕に抱きしめて、なんとかなると約束してあげたかった。勇利の目から涙を拭き取り、これは間違いだけれどまだそれを正す時間はあるのだと、分かってほしいと嘆願したかった。

「ヴィーチャ？」

ヴィクトルは心臓が凍りつくのを感じ、頭だけ急いで振り向くと、ドアの入り口にヤコフが目を大きく見開いて立っている姿を見つめる。おそらくヴィクトルが公式のエリアにるところを見て、そこから追ってきたのだろう。どんな理由でここに来たかにもはや大した意味はない。なぜならこの光景を目の当たりにして、ヤコフの目は細まっていく。

この二人が、人目につかない、居る必要も理由もない奥の方で隠れている。ヴィクトルの顔にはぞっとするような恐れがはっきりと浮かんでいて、勇利の顔には怯えるような怖れが浮かんでいる。背中が壁につくまで勇利が後ずさった姿。瞳は恐怖に大きく見開かれ、悪事が見つかったような様子で。二人の間の床に落ちている錠剤の周りには、ヤコフが直感で理解したそれ以外の解釈を示唆するようなものは、何もない。

ヤコフの目が怒りに細まり、憤怒の表情で勇利に向き直る。ヤコフが嫌悪することが一つあるとすれば、それは不正だとヴィクトルは知っていた。勇利がヴィクトルに近づく動機についての疑惑をずっと何年もヤコフは持ち続けていて、けれどこの不正行為の証拠はそれよりも遙かに最悪で、有罪を確実にするものだった。

「お前には何かあるとずっと思っていた。お前が今までしてきたこと全てを見てきたぞ。そして今、こうして証拠がある」  
ヤコフは唸り声でそう告げ、勇利の顔からさっと血の気が引くのが見える。瞳が大きくなり、ガラスのように煌めいてから涙が頬を伝って流れていく。  
「このままで済むと思うんじゃないぞ。私が連盟に伝えたら最後、お前は除名処分だ」

突然、ヴィクトルは怒りを覚える。そんなことはさせられない、絶対にさせるものか。勇利はもしかしたら間違いを犯すところだったかもしれない。もしかしたら間違いを犯した後かもしれない、けれどそれだけで勇利がこれまでに捧げてきた全てのものを破滅させる訳にはいかなかった。他に何か方法があるはずだ。絶対に。

「ヤコフ、やめろ」  
ヴィクトルは怒鳴り、コーチに向き直りヤコフと勇利の間にまるで盾のように割り込む。勇利がきちんと自分自身の口から説明をするまで、絶対に自分のコーチを勇利に少しでも近づけさせやしない。ヴィクトルの内側の小さな一部はまだ、全ての出来事がその反対を示していても、ヴィクトルの方が間違っていて勇利は潔白であることを祈っていた。そしてもし最悪の事態になったとしても、まだ自分たちは勇利と話すことができるし、勇利のコーチと話すこともできる。できる限りありとあらゆる全ての手段で、この状況を正して、勇利の選手生命と評判を完全に破滅させないようにすることができるはずだった。

けれど、勇利には別の考えがあったようだ。勇利の肩が自分の肩にぶつかるのを感じる。勇利はヴィクトルを押しのけてドアへ走り、驚くヤコフの隣を通り過ぎ廊下へ走り出ていく。二人にかろうじて瞬きをする時間だけを与えて。

「勇利、待って！」  
ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。前に飛び出て、無駄だと分かっていながら勇利を掴まえようとするけれど、勇利はもう既にヴィクトルの手の届かない遠くまで離れていた。

「勇利！」  
ヴィクトルはもう一度呼びかける。走り出そうとするけれど、ヤコフの手が肩を掴み、ドアの外へ出ることすら出来なかった。

「今になってもやつを追うのか？」  
信じがたいといった表情で、ヤコフがロシア語で噛みつくように言う。  
「やつが自らの罪を証明し、逃げた後でも？」

ヴィクトルは肩を掴むヤコフの手を払い、怒りに満ちた罵りの言葉を続けてヤコフに投げつけてから、勇利を追って廊下を走り出す。全てが手に負えないほどこんがらがってしまう前に勇利を見つけることは必須だった。

けれど、勇利はもう既にいなくなっていた。どれだけヴィクトルが探しても、一歩足を進めるごとにパニックがどんどん膨れあがっていっても、勇利の姿はどこにもなかった。ようやくヴィクトルは、全てが始まった忌々しい物置の部屋まで走って戻るけれど、そこにはヤコフの姿もなく、錠剤も共になくなっていた。ヴィクトルは再び罵りの言葉を吐く。どうにかして自分の感情を食い止めようとするけれど、それは溢れ出てしまいそうになっている。恐怖、パニック、心配、そして心の痛みは大きすぎて、抑えておくことができないほどだった。

ついにヴィクトルがヤコフを見つけた時、ヤコフの表情は厳粛だった。

「終わったぞ」  
ヤコフはヴィクトルにそう言って、ヴィクトルは身体の内側が氷に変化したように感じ、コーチの目を見つめる。ヤコフは勇利を連盟に報告した。もう自分にはそれを止める方法は何もない。

「ヤコフにそんな権利なんてない」  
ヴィクトルは憤怒でコーチに噛みつくと、ヤコフは怒りの表情でそれを遮る。

「権利ならある」  
ヤコフは唸り声で返す。  
「規則が破られた可能性が高い場面を目撃し、それを報告したまでだ。やつが薬の錠剤を隠しているところを見た瞬間に、お前がしておくべきだったようにな。もしも彼が潔白なら問題はない。だが、あれは無実の人間の反応ではなかった。お前にはもう何年も言ってきたはずだ。やつはお前を破滅させる。そして儂は、この出来事のせいでお前がこれまでに築き上げてきた全てのことを投げ出すような真似はさせん。お前のことなど簡単に捨て去れるような、お前にもう既に大きな打撃を何度も与えたような、やつのような人間にはな」

ヴィクトルは叫びたかった。ヤコフは間違っている、大事なのはそんなことじゃない、勇利がこんな目に遭っていいはずがないのだと。けれど、そうすることはできなかった。ヤコフは規則に従った、それは事実だった。確かにヴィクトルは、勇利のために全てを危険に晒すことを厭わなかった。公的な介入なしにこの状況を正して、勇利を守ろうとしていた。勇利がそんな人間ではないことが分かっていたから。勇利はもっと強い人間だ。たった一つのやけっぱちの間違いが、勇利にとっての全ての終わりを意味する必要はない。今の状況がそうなりつつあるように。けれど、その選択肢はもはや、ヴィクトルの手を遠く離れていた。

代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利に電話をかける。とにかく話がしたかった。何を言うのかは分からなかった。けれど、それでも話がしたかった。全てのことがものすごい速さで崩れ落ちてきて、吐きそうで、目眩がして、とても怖ろしくて、とにかく勇利の声で、何か、何でもいいから、この滅茶苦茶になった全てを説明するのを手伝って欲しかった。

まだ少なくとも希望はある。ヤコフはもしかしたら勇利が最初から不正を行っていたと考えているのかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを絶対に信じなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利のことを知っている。どれだけ勇利が厳しい練習に身を投じているか。どれだけこの競技を愛しているか。勇利が何年もの間不正をしていたということなどはない。それについて、ヴィクトルは確かだった。これはただ一度だけの愚かな間違いで、最悪の事態をもう既に免れている可能性だってある。ヴィクトルは何にせよ勇利がその錠剤を口にするのを防いだのだし、今はとにかくこれが今日以前から続いていたものではないということと、連盟が寛大な判断を下すことを祈るだけだった。僅かな希望だけれど、それでもヴィクトルはそれにしがみついた。

電話をかける度に、勇利の電話はすぐに留守番電話に繋がってしまうけれど、それでもヴィクトルは怯まない。勇利が電話に出てくれるよう祈りながら、何度も何度も繰り返して電話を試しつづける。そしてじきに、かけた電話は留守番電話にすら繋がらなくなり、ヴィクトルは何が起きたかを理解する。勇利はヴィクトルの番号を着信拒否にしたのだ。

その事実に、ヴィクトルが感じていた不安と吐き気は一層酷くなる。昨夜の自分たちはあんなにも幸せだったのに、どうしてこれがここまで完全に自分の不意をついて全てを破滅させてしまうことになっているのか、理解できなかった。二人のこれまでだけではなく、再び自分に夢見ることを許し始めた、未来までも。全てが、この一瞬に消え去ってしまった。

勇利の番号が繋がらなくなると、ヴィクトルは勇利のコーチに、友人に、とにかく勇利に繋げてくれる誰かに連絡を試みるけれど、どれも上手くいかない。携帯電話の電池残量はどんどん減っていき、ヴィクトルはそれでも試み続ける。再び勇利に電話をしながら、勇利が電話に出てくれるよう、無理だと分かっている祈りを捧げながら。

ようやくヤコフが戻って来た。前よりもずっと深刻な表情を浮かべながら。難しい顔をした口と目の周りの皺は深くなっていて、近づいてくるヤコフを見てヴィクトルの身体に緊張が走る。今ヤコフが伝えようとしていることを聞く準備が自分に出来ているか分からなかった。告発がなされてからもう数時間が経っていた。行われるであろう調査が既に終わっているには充分な時間だ。

「勝生は潔白だ」  
ヤコフは無愛想にはっきりとそう告げ、ヴィクトルの口からハッと息が漏れる。その言葉への安堵で、身体ががくりと二つに折り曲がる。笑いたかった。泣きたかった。今自分に必要なのは、勇利に会いたいということ以外、理解できなかった。勇利は潔白だ。全部大丈夫なのだ。まだあの時の勇利がどうしてあんなに疑惑を持たれるような行動を取っていたのかは分からない。どうして一度も自分の身の潔白を主張しなかったのか、何故勇利は走って逃げたのか。けれど国際スケート連盟はその錠剤も、勇利自身の身柄も確保していたし、彼らが勇利の無実を宣言するのなら、それは事実に他ならない。

「なん……」  
安堵でまだ目眩がする中ヴィクトルは尋ね、その言葉を終える前にヤコフが答える。

「錠剤は抗不安薬のものだ。国際スケート連盟が証明した」  
ヤコフはヴィクトルにそう伝える。そして、生まれて初めて、ヴィクトルの目に映るヤコフは、はっきりと罪悪感を感じているように見えた。ヴィクトルはその言葉を飲み込もうとする。その意味をどうにかして理解しようとする。けれどまだ、頭は勇利が潔白だという事実で一杯だった。それ以外のことを考える余裕などなかった。とはいえ、そのうちヤコフの言葉がその全ての勢いでもって理解が降ってくる瞬間がすぐに来ることは分かっていた。そしてその瞬間が来たら、考えなくてはいけないことがたくさんあると。

今、まず始めにしなければいけないことは、勇利に謝ることだ。罪悪感はヴィクトルの内側にも生まれ始めていた。内臓が捻れるような酷い感覚。自分にはああやって行動した理由があったけれど、それでも自分は間違っていた。その告発に対して勇利が浮かべた表情をまだ鮮明に思い出すことができた。その記憶は瞼の後ろに焼き付けられ、突き刺すように痛かった。その痛みは、ヴィクトル自身が勇利にその表情をもたらしたのだという事実によって、ますます強く痛む。子供の頃のヴィクトルがいかに勇利を傷つけたかを教えてもらってから、ほんの数ヶ月で、ヴィクトルは再び、意図せずに全く同じ事をしてしまったのだ。

すぐに許して貰えるなどとは思っていなかった。そのくらい分かっていた。自分の行動の理由がどれだけ正当でも、これは簡単に正せるような類いの間違いではないと分かっていた。けれど、ヴィクトルは必要があれば膝を突いて土下座をしてでも謝罪をし、勇利の許しを請いたかった。どれだけ自分がしてしまったことを後悔しているかを、勇利に信じて貰えるまで伝えたかった。出来うる限り全てのことをして、この状況を正したかった。

「ヴィーチャ」  
そう言ったヤコフの声は、今度は注意深かった。  
「まだ続きがある」

ヴィクトルはヤコフの方へ向き直る。安堵と罪悪感と勇利に謝りたいという必死な願いが、胸の内側で戦っている。けれどヤコフの表情を目にして、その全てが消えてなくなる。コーチのここまでの真に不安そうな様子を、ヴィクトルは今までに見たことがなかった。今この瞬間までは。

「連盟内部で情報漏洩があった」  
ヤコフはそう告げ、ヴィクトルは呼吸が胸で止まるのを感じる。身体中の筋肉が突然張り詰め、次に告げられる言葉に耐えようとする。  
「この件が報道に漏れた」

「何だって！？」  
ヴィクトルは囁き、身体中の安堵が全て失われ、代わりに恐怖に置き換わる。

「何者がこの告発とその結果を報道にリークした」  
ヤコフはそう返し、ヴィクトルは足下の地面が揺れ始めるのを感じる。不正がないことを内部調査で明らかにするのは、既に良いことではないけれど、内密で済ませられることだった。けれど、これは……

「勇利のところに行かないと」  
ヴィクトルはそう口走って急に立ち上がり、座っていた椅子が倒れる。こういうことは表に出た瞬間、止めることはできなくなり、すぐに世界中に知られることとなる。ヴィクトルが勇利を非難し告発したこと、例えそれが間接的だったとしても。勇利が何の罪で告発されたか。その調査の結果が何だったか、例えそういった経験がないヴィクトルですら、本人の許可なしに公開されてはいけないと理解しているような類いの情報。絶対に許されないプライバシーの侵害がなされ、スキャンダルが作り上げられようとしていた。そしてその全ての始まりは自分なのだ。勇利のところへ行かなくては。今すぐに。

「ヴィーチャ、駄目だ」  
ヤコフはヴィクトルの腕を掴み、ヴィクトルはそれを振り払う。怒りの表情でコーチに向き直る。今ヤコフの相手をしている時間はない。これが自分の選手生命にどんな影響を与えるか心配する時間さえも。今、ヴィクトルにとって大切なことは、勇利だけだった。

「記者会見を準備させている」  
ヤコフは続け、ヴィクトルは口を開いて話そうとするけれどその前にヤコフに遮られる。  
「ヴィーチャ、いいか、よく聞け！今すぐに記者会見をしないと駄目だ。これは儂の責任だ。分かっている。すまないと思っている。だが、今、注目はお前に集まってしまった。公式に告発を取り下げ、謝罪をするのが早ければ早いほど、その後の被害の回復がしやすくなる」

ヴィクトルは肩をいからせる。これについてはヤコフと言い争うつもりだった。自分の評判への被害を最小限に留めることなど、自分の中で重要度は一番低かった。けれどヤコフは再び真剣な表情でヴィクトルを遮る。

「お前自身のためでないなら、勝生のためにやるんだ。彼の評判も危険に晒されている。勝生の潔白をお前が宣言するのが遅ければ遅いほど、連盟が何と言おうと多くの人々が彼の罪を信じてしまう。今すぐに会見をしろ。勝生のために」

ヴィクトルの肩の力が抜ける。ヤコフが正しいことは分かっていた。今一番重要なことは勇利で、そのために出来る最善のことは、この状況が誰のせいなのかをはっきりと誰でも分かるように明らかにすることだった。国際スケート連盟に実際に告発したのはヤコフだったかもしれないけれど、メディアやファンにとってそんなことは関係ない。世間の目という法廷で、勇利に対して挙げられた名前はヴィクトルのものだ。そこでヴィクトルは、勇利は無実であることと、国際スケート連盟の結論が正しく自分たちから出た告発が完全に間違っていたことを、はっきりと明らかに示さなければならない。そもそも表に出していいような情報ではなかったけれど、それでも出てしまった以上、ヴィクトルにできることはただとにかくその責任の可能な限り多くを背負い、一度は失敗してしまった方法で、勇利を守ることだった。

記者会見は呆然としたまま過ぎていく。恐怖と、怖ろしく酷い罪悪感以外、何も頭に入ってこなかった。声明を発表した時も、ヤコフならそうすることを望んだであろう、こちら側の理由を述べて弁解をすることすら、ヴィクトルはしなかった。疑惑を抱きかねない状況があったことや、告発をする正当な理由があったと主張しようとすれば、人々は確かにこちらには同情的にはなるかもしれないけれど、勇利が無実であるということを更に疑わしくするという対価を払わなければいけない。ヴィクトルはそんなことをするつもりはなかった。こんなにも酷い状況になってしまった後は。

代わりにヴィクトルは、告発は不当なものであったこと、勇利は無実であり不正を行っていないことを説明した。この責任は完全に自分のものであり、勇利が不正に手を染めていないという事実に疑問の余地はないと。この全てが間違いであり、それは勇利の責任ではないと。そして、ヴィクトルはそれをとても、とても申し訳なく思っていると。

声明の発表が終わると、報道陣から質問が出る。多くは勇利の立場か、あるいは両方の立場を代弁した、怒りに満ちたものだった。明らかに彼らはゴシップを嗅ぎ回っていて、こんなスクープを逃そうとする者は誰もいなかった。彼らは皆事細かな詳細を欲しがり、根掘り葉掘り恥ずかしげもなく質問した。そしてヴィクトルにできたことは、歯を食いしばり、上辺だけの冷静さを装い、質問に答えてその噂を否定していくことだけだった。勇利についての、決して表に出るはずのなかった情報に関する質問をする者を黙らせ、何度も何度も謝罪を繰り返して。どこかで勇利が聞いてくれていることを願いながら。

ヴィクトルの一部は、この部屋に勇利が一緒にいてくれたらと願っていたけれど、勇利は現れなかった。そしてそれからずっと時間をかけて探しても、勇利を見つけることはできなかった。

ヴィクトルに必要なこと全ては、ただ勇利と会って話すことだった。謝ることだった。謝って、許しを請うことだった。これが終わりではないよう祈ることだった。もしそうだとしたら、自分は壊れてしまう。今は無理だ。こんな風に終わるなんて、無理だ。

ヤコフがヴィクトルの手にスケート靴を押しつけてきた時も、ほとんど認識していなかった。自分の頭の中でいっぱいで、その靴を履くこと以外、何も出来なかった。ついにヤコフがヴィクトルをアリーナの方に向かって引っ張った時、ようやくヴィクトルは試合がもう既に始まっているであろうことに気づいた。これだけの全ての出来事があっても、まだ試合は現実には続いているということを思い出してからようやく、ヴィクトルはどうにかヤコフの後を追い始める。勇利がどこに隠れているにせよ、今はリンクにいるに違いないと確信しながら。勇利はヴィクトルの前の滑走順だった。そして起きた事全てをもってしても、どれだけ勇利が深く傷ついていたとしても、諦めるつもりはなかった。

その確信を胸に、ヴィクトルはほとんどよろめくようにして主会場のアリーナに到着する。せわしなく他の選手達の顔を見回し、今ヴィクトルにとってたった一人大切な人間の顔を一瞬でも見つけようとする。頭上のスピーカーからアナウンサーがヴィクトルの名前を呼び、ヴィクトルは驚いて動きが止まる。どうやらヤコフはヴィクトルの滑走ギリギリに自分を呼び戻したらしい。けれど、それは勇利の滑走が既に終わったことを意味していて、もしかしたら勇利はもうここにいないかもしれない。

記者会見の後ヴィクトルは勇利を探すことに全ての時間を費やした。そのことに必死で頭がいっぱいすぎて、スケートのことも、二人が競技で対戦しなければいけないことすらも頭の中から抜け落ちていた。今はもはやどうでもよかった。ヤコフがヴィクトルにリンクに出るよう促した時も同じだった。代わりにヴィクトルは観客席をぐるりと見回す。どこかに勇利の姿をちらりと見る事ができるのではないかと願いながら。どこに向かって走ればいいか、その方角さえ分かるのに充分なだけ、ほんの一瞬だけでいいから。全く意図せずに、それでもヴィクトルが引き起こしてしまったことの償いを始めることを、試みさせてほしいと願いながら。

「ヴィーチャ、氷の上に出るんだ」  
観客が小声で囁き合う声がスタジアム中に満ち始め、ヤコフはヴィクトルに言い放つ。ヴィクトルがその場から動かないことに、観客は落ち着きなく困惑した様子を見せていた。ヴィクトルはリンクの入り口で立ち止まったまま、氷の上に出て演技を始めることを拒否し続ける。

ヴィクトルはその場を守り続ける。動くことを拒否して、勇利を探し続ける。ヤコフは懸念の表情を浮かべながら、苛立ちのこもった唸り声を上げる。

「ヴィーチャ、氷の上に出ろ！」  
ヤコフはもう一度、今度はもっと大きな声で告げるけれど、その言葉は観客のざわめきの中に消えかけ、そして彼らの母国語は二人の間にある種のプライバシーを作っていた。ヴィクトルはただ笑う。その音は喉に苦く響く。

「今、俺がスケーティングなんて気にしていられると思う？」  
できる限りの痛烈さをこめてヴィクトルは言い返す。ヴィクトルが滑ることを期待してヤコフは自分をここまで引きずってきたかもしれないけれど、それは優先順位の最下位だった。まだコーチは自分の選手生命をどうにかして守ろうとしているのかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルにとってはそんなもの地獄へ落ちたって構わなかった。勇利を見つけることができれば。できるだけ早く。アナウンサーは再びヴィクトルの名前を呼び、ヤコフの目はちらりとジャッジの方へ向く。一秒毎に、ヤコフの表情には怒りと懸念が増していく。

「今滑らなければ、お前は失格だ」  
ヤコフは言い放ち、ヴィクトルに一歩後ろに足を踏み出させ、スケート靴が氷の上に乗る。けれどヴィクトルはそれでもリンクに滑り出て演技をするのを拒否する。ここで無駄にする一秒は、勇利を探さない一秒になる。間違って勇利のフリースケーティングを見逃すことで、ヴィクトルはもう既に充分時間を失っていた。これ以上時間を無駄にする訳にはいかない。

「じゃあ失格にしてくれよ」  
怒りのこもった表情と仕草でヴィクトルは返し、勇利の姿を求めアリーナの中を探し続ける。ヤコフはヴィクトルを睨みつける。もう一度スタジアム中に響くヴィクトルの名前が呼ばれたのは三度目で、アナウンサーの声には警告の色が混じっている。もう既に時間は、演技開始の遅れの域に入っている。自分は完全にそのつもりだったがこれ以上時間を無駄に費やせば、ヴィクトルは氷上を滑ることすら失格になる。

アナウンサーの声を耳にし、ヴィクトルの頑固さを目の前にして、ヤコフの目が細まり、声を低くする。静かで危険な声音だったけれど、そこには不安と心配が隠れているのが聞き取れる。

「お前の評判はもう充分に打撃を与えられている。今滑ることを拒否すれば、スポンサーも支援もすべて失うぞ。もう何年も引退を先延ばしにしてきたお前だ、これが終わりになってしまうかもしれない。分かるか？」

ヴィクトルは抵抗したかった。反論して、そんなことはどうでもいい、今になってはそんなこと全くどうでもいい、と言いたかった。ヤコフが何をしても、どれだけヤコフなりのやり方でヴィクトルを助けようとしていても、ヤコフは自分が今必死にしなければいけないことと自分の間に立ちはだかる障壁でしかない。その忠告を聞くつもりは全くなかった。

「お前がここで競技をやめれば」  
ヤコフは告げる。瞳には後悔の色が浮かんでいるけれど、その声はまだ厳しく、冷たい。  
「もう彼に会うことはできないのだぞ。お前はその危険を冒しているんだ。氷の上に出ないと言うことは」

その言葉に、ヴィクトルの肩の力がガクリと抜けるのを感じる。戦う意思も正義感からの怒りも全て、突然全身から抜け落ちて、冷たい不安と恐怖に入れ替わる。どれだけ自分が今必死に勇利のところへ駆けつけようとしても、例え意図的ではなかったにせよ、これほどまでに酷い有様になってしまったことを、こんなにすぐに許して貰える可能性は低いことは分かっていた。そして、ヴィクトルの電話を着信拒否したように、もし勇利がヴィクトルと話すことを拒否したら、二人を繋げるものは大会しかなくなってしまう。勇利がそれ以外の全てを拒否した後に残るたった一つの、償いをするチャンス。それを失う訳にはいかなかった。

沈んだままの心でヴィクトルはようやくリンクの中央へ滑り出る。まだ必死に辺りを見回し、観客の中に勇利の姿を見つけようとしながら。ただもう、早く終わって欲しかった。とにかく勇利を見つけたかった。意図せずに与えてしまった傷と痛みを、できる限りのことを全てをして、癒やしたかった。

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY)が始まった時も、ヴィクトルの頭にはほとんど入ってこなかった。ヴィクトルはできるだけ急いで動きを片付けていく。どれだけそれが不格好で焦って見えるかは分かっていたけれど、気にしてなどいられなかった。このプログラムは告白のはずだった。自分が勇利に対して感じる愛の全てを表現したもの。それが今は、まるで鎖のようだった。重くヴィクトルを地面へ縛り付け、動きの一つ一つが肌に噛みつくように突き刺さり、触れるところすべてに新しく生々しい傷跡を残していく。

その鎖はひどく重くて、ジャンプの一つ一つがまるで人生で一番難しいことのように感じられる。ついにヴィクトルはよろめき、四回転フリップの着氷に失敗し、膝が氷に叩きつけられる。周囲の観客はショックに息を呑んだけれど、ヴィクトルはほとんど気づかなかった。頭の一部は、もうずっとそのままでいたかった。起き上がらずに、二度とその場で動かずに。

ほんの数時間前に、どうして自分はあんなに幸せでいられたのだろう。このプログラムは喜びで満ちていると思っていて、それからもしかしたら勇利に会うことができて、自分たちの関係が上手くいくか尋ねようと思っていられたなんて。今は全てが灰となって辺りに散ってしまった。自分が作り出してしまった火花によって燃え尽きてしまった。自分も勇利も巻き込んで。

けれど、ヴィクトルは立ち上がらなければならない。まだ先へ進まなければならない。勇利を見つけなければいけないのだから。そしてヴィクトルはどうにかして立ち上がり滑り続ける。不格好に、不正確に、音楽がようやく終わりを告げ、息ができるようになるまで。

ヴィクトルは最後の姿勢をほんの一秒だけ保ってすぐに腕を降ろし、悲しげな表情のヤコフが待つリンクの出口に急いで向かう。そうしながらヴィクトルはもう一度観客席を見渡して、必死で勇利がまだここを去っていないこと、目に見えるどこかにいることを祈る。

そこで、ヴィクトルはその姿を見つける。

勇利は遠くに立っていた。アリーナの出口の一つであるドアの前に。勇利の姿勢はここを立ち去ろうとしているものだったけれど、その姿はその場で凍りついていた。ヴィクトルを見つめ返しながら。そしてヴィクトルの心臓が大きく高鳴る。

転びそうになりながら、ただ急ぐだけの速さから全力疾走に切り替えリンクの残り数メートルを滑り、取り乱しながら手を下に伸ばしてスケート靴をできるだけ速く脱ごうする。勇利が行ってしまう、勇利が行ってしまう！その前に、勇利をつかまえないと駄目だ。言わなければいけないことが沢山あるのだ。こんな風に終わりになんてできない。胸に恐怖が大きく沸き起こる中、ヴィクトルはスケート靴を引っ張るように脱ぎ、考えもせずに床にそのまま投げ捨てる。

ヤコフがヴィクトルに近づいてくる。慰めるように自分の肩に手を置こうとするけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを払いのける。勇利は再び踵を返し、ドアの向こうへと立ち去ろうとしていた。けれど勇利は立ち止まり、もう一度ヴィクトルの方を振り向いて見つめる。そしてヴィクトルは走る。リンクの周りを全力疾走する。ショックを受け、二人から視線を離せないでいる観客の声など聞こえなかった。勇利以外の何も見えていなかった。

「勇利！」  
ヴィクトルは必死に呼びかける。心臓は胸の中で叩きつけるように鳴っていて、全身の全てが、勇利に向かって待ってくれと懇願していた。謝罪と説明をして、全てを正すチャンスをくれと。二人はこんなにも沢山のことを乗り越えてきたのだから。こんな風に勇利を失うなんて、ヴィクトルには耐えられなかった。

勇利は長い一秒の間ヴィクトルを見つめる。ヴィクトルが一歩進めば進む度に、勇利の表情がどんどん鮮明になっていく。圧倒的に打ちひしがれた、悲痛な表情。ヴィクトルのそれと、完璧な対をなしている表情。そして、勇利は踵を返して、歩き去る。

ほんの僅かな一瞬、ヴィクトルは凍りつく。勇利が去っていく光景に、鋭い痛みが全身を切り裂き、心臓が千々に引き裂かれる。そして再び、ヴィクトルは走り出していた。ドアに辿り着くまでの時間はまるで永遠にも思えたけれど、ついにヴィクトルは辿り着き、バタンと大きな音を立てて勢いよく開け、取り乱しながら必死に勇利がどこへ行ってしまったかの痕跡を探そうとする。

廊下は空っぽで誰もいなかった。ドアも通路も、捻れ絡まって全ての方角へと続いていて、勇利が向かった可能性のある方向は沢山ありすぎて、その全てを探すことは無理だった。そして、ヴィクトルはついに理解する。それには何の意味もないと。勇利は去ってしまった。勇利はヴィクトルを見つめ、そしてそれでも、歩き去ってしまった。勇利はもういないのだ。

前方によろめきながら、自分の足が限界を迎えるのを感じる。膝ががくりと落ち、その理解が全ての力と勢いでもってヴィクトルに襲ってくる。痛みが胸を引き裂き、息を求めて喘ぎ、息ができなくなる。勇利はもういなくなってしまった。それはヴィクトルのせいなのだ。焼けるように痛かった。痛くて、痛くて、痛かった。

辺りに音が満ちていた。傷を負った獣のような、甲高い音、鋭い泣き声。そして、数秒かかって、ヴィクトルはその音が自分自身から響いていることに気づく。身体を丸めながらその音を抑えようとするけれど、何をしてもその音を止めることは不可能だった。一つ一つの音が、細かいガラスの欠片のように、喉を切り裂いていく。痛かった。痛くて痛すぎて、もう耐えられなかった。たった一つ頭に浮かぶことは、勇利がもういないということだけだった。もう何年も何年も、どうにかして保とうとしてきた関係だった。そして、最終的に、その全てを破壊したのはヴィクトル自身だった。

「ヴィーチャ」

その声は柔らかく、躊躇いがちで同時に慎重だったけれど、肩におかれた手は優しく、温かな重みをもって、ヴィクトルを繋ぎ止め、現在へと引き戻そうとしている。見上げなくても、それが誰だかは分かった。

「俺は勇利を失った」  
嗚咽を漏らしながら、声が震えてその言葉に心臓が砕けていくのを感じる。  
「俺は、勇利を、失った」

肩の上の手が腕の下に差し入れられ、上に引っ張られる。ヴィクトルはよろけながら立ち上がる。悲嘆に暮れることでいっぱいで、自力で立ち上がることすら、頭に浮かばなかった。

「人が来る」  
ヤコフはそう告げる。ヴィクトルをまっすぐ立ち上がらせながら、その声には心配が満ちている。人々が来る前にヴィクトルに追いつこうと走ったのだろう、とヴィクトルはぼんやりと頭の遠くで気づく。  
「行くぞ。誰かに見られる前に」

ヤコフなりの慰め方だと分かっていた。これが優しさの形であることも。ヴィクトルがリンクを出た瞬間に何が起きたかを確実に大喜びで知りたがるであろう報道陣やファンの大群からヴィクトルを守ろうとしていることも。見られたくなかった。知られたくなかった。もうヴィクトルは既に充分傷ついていたし、この傷は自分だけのものだった。世界は既に自分と勇利の両方に充分な打撃を与えていた。それを更に大きくするような、火に油を注ぐような真似をするつもりはなかった。

足を引きずりながら、ヴィクトルはヤコフに導かれるまま、よろめきながら歩き出す。一歩一歩足を前に出すのもやっとだった。愛に破れる心の痛みがどんなものか、自分では知っていたつもりだった。けれど、これと比べたら、あんなものは何でもない。勇利が離れていってしまうのを目の当たりにして、壊れる余地のある自分の心のなんて、もう残っているかも怪しかった。

 

* * *

 

   
**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが勝生勇利に対して事実無根のドーピング告発**  
**〜フィギュアスケート最新スキャンダル〜**

人気スポーツのファンはショックと怒りを隠せない。数時間前に人気選手勝生勇利に対して、彼の長年のライバルであるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのコーチによって運動能力増強剤を使用したドーピング疑惑の告発がなされた。告発内容の根拠は事実無根であることが国際スケート連盟によって迅速に確認されるも、この一件はすぐに……

続きを読む

コメント：  
natariii · 9分前  
またニキフォロフが世界中で一番最低な人間だってことを証明したね。誰も驚くようなことじゃないけど。勝生にわざとぶつかって妨害工作をしたのを手始めに次はこれだよ。なりふり構わなさすぎじゃね？

  
jesusmaryandjosephgordon-levitt · 8分前  
何でそんなことが言える訳？フリースケーティングの後どれだけ彼が傷ついた表情をしてたか見た？（ちなみにフリーだってボロボロだった）二時間もしないうちに記者会見したし、あの謝罪の様子見た？そんな風に言われる理由はないんだから酷いこと言わないで

  
iron-slut · 6分前  
いや、あるよ理由は。ああいう告発は勝生の選手生命を終わらせかねない。スケ連があそこまで素早く事実無根を証明してなければ危なかった。

hibonite · 5分前  
事実無根だってこと本当に本当なの？勝生っていつも絶対超怪しいと思ってたし、連盟が間違ってるってことだってあるかもよ。ヴィクトルには告発するような理由があった訳だし、勝生は薬を飲んでたんでしょ。それってドーピングじゃん。

raylis · 4分前  
抗不安薬な。分からんやつは黙ってろ

  
rociel · 4分前  
それにニキフォロフだって記者会見で自分が完全に間違ってた、告発は事実無根であるって言ってたじゃん。ニキフォロフのファンがニキフォロフ自身の発言と矛盾するようなことを言うのは例えそれが応援目的でも本人喜ばないんじゃないかな

chocolahtay · 3分前  
勝生はドーピングしてたと思うね。薬は薬だろ、目的が何であれ

allaboutthedrama · 2分前  
まず第一に、黙れ。第二に、ニキフォロフはもう二度とその顔を晒さないでほしい。ニキフォロフは勝生が母国で優勝するチャンスを台無しにしたんだ。スケートに戻ってこなかったらせいせいするね。それにね、あの後泣いてたかどうかなんてクソどうでもいいんだよ。あんなやつを可哀想と思うやつの気が知れないね

chessala · 2分前  
あの二人両方が可哀想と思ってる人もいるって分かってるよね？この件は明らかに両方にとって最悪の出来事だし、実際何が起きたかなんて分からないんだし、明らかに何らかの誤解のせいで起きた事件についてコメント欄に来て勝手に善悪の判断を偉そうにする前に少しは黙ってなよ。情報が漏れてここまで散々なスキャンダルになったのはどっちの責任でもないでしょ

  
_\+ もっと読む_

 

* * *

 

   
バンケットは全く祝賀の雰囲気ではなかった。まるで葬式のようだった。

ヴィクトルはバンケットに出たくなかった。ベッドに潜って丸くなって、そこから離れないこと以外にやりたいことなどなかった。けれどシーズンが終わる前に選手達全員が集まる最後のイベントは、このバンケットだった。勇利がいなくなってしまう前に、会えるかもしれない最後のチャンス。出ないわけにはいかなかった。

バンケットの空気は重かった。この事件の重みが、参加する全員の頭の上にのしかかっているようだった。会話は軽いものに留まり、メダル受賞者への祝福の言葉や、いつもの表向きの話題ばかりだったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは一晩中、人々が視界の隅からちらちらとこちらを見ているのを感じていた。哀れみ、非難、それが何であろうともはや関係なかった。たった一人会いたい人はそこにはおらず、その不在は何よりもはっきりと感じられた。

「ヴィクトル」

隣からクリスの声が聞こえる。心配そうな声で、クリスは片手を慰めるようにヴィクトルの肩に置く。

「ヴィクトル、彼は多分来ないよ」

バンケットの間中、ヴィクトルは部屋の片隅に立ったまま、手にしたグラスが割れてしまうほど握りしめ、ドアをじっと見つめ続けていた。勇利が入ってくるのを待ち続けながら。勇利も選手の一人なのだ、来るに違いない。これが償う最後のチャンスだった。けれど、今のところ、勇利の姿はなかった。

「遅れてくるかもしれない」  
ヴィクトルはかすれた声で返し、クリスは哀れみのこもった視線でこちらを見つめながら、溜息をつく。

「俺のために残ったりしないでくれ」  
ヴィクトルは無理矢理笑顔を浮かべようとしながら、言葉を続ける。  
「君は勝ったんだ。金メダリストだ。もっと楽しむべきだ。君の勝利を俺のせいで台無しにしないでくれ」

『もう既にそれ以外の全てを台無しにしてしまったのだから』とは言わなかった。

クリスはただ鼻で笑うだけだった。苦く面白がるような音を立て、信じられないといった表情でヴィクトルの方へ向き直る。

「こんな状態で楽しめると本気で思ってる？」  
クリスはそう叫び、部屋全体を指し示してから、肩をがっくり下げたまま見つめ続けるヴィクトルの方を示す。  
「これが僕にとっての勝利だと本気で思ってる？」

ヴィクトルが返事をしないと分かると、クリスは続ける。その顔には心配と悲しみが浮かんでいる。

「君と勇利を倒したかったよ」  
クリスはそう打ち明け、ヴィクトルは頷く。もう何年もそうだったからだ。  
「ついに金メダルを手にするんだって思ってた。世界中に、僕には出来るんだと証明したかった。引退前に、一度でいいから。だけど、こんなのは全然望んでいないよ」

「ごめん」  
ヴィクトルはかすれた声で絞り出す。自分のせいでもあるからだ。これはクリスのこの上なく輝かしい瞬間のはずだった。隣でヴィクトルが自滅したせいでの不戦勝などではなく。勇利を守ろうとしたことから始まったこの一連の事件は、もはや手に負えないほどに大きくなってしまって、自分が引き起こした出来事は全てを破壊してしまった。自分だけでなく、大切な人たちさえ巻き込んで。ヴィクトルはまるで”ミダス”のようだった。世界中の黄金と共に、手に触れるもの全てを破壊していくのだ。

「君のせいじゃない」  
クリスはそう言って、ヴィクトルの表情を見て訂正する。  
「まあ、一部は君のせいかもしれない。でも、全ての責任を君が背負うことはできないよ、ヴィクトル。君は正しいと思ったことをしたんだ。彼を守ろうとした。確かに一部は君のせいかもしれないけれど、この全てが君だけのせいって訳じゃない」

「でも、どうすれば償える？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。その言葉が懇願するように響くことなど気にしてはいられなかった。長い付き合いのある人々の中で、ヴィクトルが最も信頼しているのはクリスだった。クリスは何かあればいつでも的確なアドバイスをくれて心の支えになってくれた。償いようがない、正しようのないことを正せるやり方を教えてくれる人がいるとすれば、クリスだった。  
「どうすればこの間違いを正せるのか、教えてくれ」

けれど、クリスはただこちらを見つめる。深い悲しみと哀れみをはっきりと湛えた表情で、長年の友人を、じっと。

「分からない」  
クリスはそう認める。無力な声で。  
「ごめん、ヴィクトル。でも、分からないよ」

 

* * *

 

   
**[勝生に向かって走るニキフォロフ　〜フィギュアスケート世界選手権にて]**

1,067,149 回視聴

 

2261 件のコメント  
評価順▼

  
kiaronna [1 日前]  
本当にこれが現実に起きたなんて信じられない  
　　　13 件全ての返信を表示▼  
　　　gluelessly [8 時間前]  
　　　何もかも信じたくない  
　　　mereth [2 時間前]  
　　　まだショックが抜けないよ

 

impossibleleaf [10 時間前]  
ニキフォロフが事実無根の告発をしたって聞いたときは本当に許せないって思ったよ。勝生をはめようとしてるんじゃないのかって思ったから。でも、これを見ちゃったら……  
　　　6 件全ての返信を表示▼  
　　　howlery [7 時間前]  
　　　記者会見も本当に見てて辛かった。  
　　　告発とかって本当に実際に何が起きたのかは分からないけど  
　　　本人はすごく動揺してるように見えた

　　　 melody0136 [4 時間前]  
　　　このスキャンダルについてニキフォロフが勝生をはめようとしたとか  
　　　言ってる人がいるのは知ってるけど  
　　　でも一部始終を見てた人はそういうことじゃないのが分かるはずだ

 

dizzyhothead [1 時間前]  
勝生が後ろを向いた時の1:23のニキフォロフの顔のところで一時停止すれば、どの瞬間にニキフォロフの心が真っ二つに砕け散ったのかピンポイントで分かるね

　　　10 件全ての返信を表示▼

　　　lorekai [4 時間前]  
　　　ごめん、笑った  
　　　mollywobble [2時間前]  
　　　ひどすぎ

 

charmandhex [6 時間前]  
ニキフォロフにばっかり注目が集まるのは分かるけど、勝生の表情って今まで見た中で一番悲痛だよ  
　　　4 件全ての返信を表示▼

  
　　　galliaandco [4 時間前]  
　　　勝生がまだニキフォロフのこと憎んでるとかってまだ言ってるやつは  
　　　馬鹿だよ。ニキフォロフの滑走を見てた時だってめちゃくちゃ悲しそう  
　　　だったし歩き去った時だって絶対泣いてたと思う

　　　matuta [1 時間前]  
　　　ニキフォロフも泣きそうだったし

コメントをもっと表示

 

* * *

 

   
大会の終わりはぼんやりと過ぎていった。ヴィクトルはメダルを受賞せず、またそう期待もされていなかった。勇利も同じだった。ヴィクトルがそうしたように演技を台無しにし、二度と人目の前に姿を現さなかった。勇利がどこへ行ってしまったのかは誰も知らなかったけれど、ヴィクトルにはだいたい想像がついた。けれど、勇利はヴィクトルの前から歩き去った。勇利はヴィクトルに会いたくないのだ。そしてヴィクトルはもうすでに、大きすぎる打撃を与えてしまっていた。

できるだけすぐに、ヤコフはヴィクトルを連れて日本を抜け出した。人混みやメディアや、ヴィクトルにまだしっかりつきまとう注目を避けるように、こっそりと。スキャンダルに続いたのは、勇利の母国で引き起こされた事実無根の告発によって競技人生で最も重要な試合を台無しにされたことに対する人々の大きな怒りだった。その怒りの殆どがヴィクトルに対して向けられていたことだけ、ヴィクトルは感謝することができた。真実がすぐに広まったこと、最も悪質な打撃が勇利に当たることが避けられたこと、そしてスキャンダルは勇利が事実無根の告発をされたことであって、告発の内容ではなかったことが、せめてもの救いだった。

けれど二人とも無傷というわけにはいかなかった。悪意のある発言や非難は、勇利や自分の人生について発言する権利があると思い込んでいる傲慢な人々によってあちこちに投げつけられた。まるで当然の権利のように、勇利についての個人的な情報を人々は議論した。それがまるで怖ろしいプライバシーの侵害などでは全くないかのように。人々は二人について、二人を代弁して、意見を言い合った。どちらの側についていようとも、その言葉一つ一つが状況をどんどん悪くした。じきにヴィクトルは携帯電話の電源を切った。もうこれ以上、この全てに耐えられなかった。

勇利は消えてしまった。ヴィクトルも消えてしまいたかった。ようやく故郷ロシアに到着すると、すぐにヴィクトルは自分のアパートへ向かう。手間取りながら鍵を開け、よろめきながら玄関から中に入る。廊下に荷物をドサリと落とすと、ついに床に沈み込む。膝を胸につけ、丸くなって。

マッカチンが飛び跳ねながら迎えに来て、すぐに何かがおかしいと気づく。クゥンと鳴き声を上げ、頭をヴィクトルの膝に載せ、少しでも慰めるようにヴィクトルの顔を舐める。ヴィクトルはただマッカチンを抱き寄せる。指をマッカチンのふわふわの毛に埋めて、ずっと押し殺していた感情を解き放って、それが圧倒的に全身を押し流していくのを感じる。目に涙が浮かんでくる。

ついにヴィクトルは一人になった。誰にも見られることのない、安全なアパートの中に閉じこもって。勇利はいなくなってしまった。世界から消え去って、ヴィクトルの前から消え去って、もう二度と戻ってこないかもしれない。ヴィクトルの心はズタズタに傷ついていて、自分は勇利の心も傷つけてしまったのだ。再び、もう一度。

ヴィクトルはマッカチンを側に抱きしめる。頭を膝の上に乗せて、ヴィクトルは泣いて、泣いて、泣いた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> ごめんね！
> 
> 確かに今二人はどん底にいますが、二人はどちらも時間が必要ですし、その時間によって得られる視点が必要です。ハッピーエンドには近づいていっていますが、そこに辿り着くには二人が学ばなければいけないことや、決断しなければいけないことがまだあります。二人が離ればなれになっている間、勇利が経験した気づきは第一部でもうお読みになられたことでしょう。次の章では、ヴィクトルのそれが描かれる番です。
> 
> 使用音楽 - Francis LaiのLove Story、Andy Williamsによる原曲の叙情詩版


	9. You Feel Just Like The Sun（君はまるで太陽だ）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者前書き
> 
> トリガー警告（閲覧注意事前警告※）が必要な可能性あり
> 
> 本章の始め、ヴィクトルは精神的にとても落ち込んだどん底にいます。それ以上の（鬱病の）描写はありませんが、可能であれば避けたいという場合、辛かったり不快に思われる可能性のある場合、ヴィクトルが精神的に回復し始め、目的を再び見いだし始めるアスタリスクの箇所まで飛ばして読んで頂いて構いません。
> 
> また、この章はとても長いことを先に謝ります。他の章であれば二つに分けるところなのですが、それでは最終章として納得がいかなく感じたので、このまま皆様にお届けしたいと思います。
> 
>  
> 
> ※訳註：トリガー警告とは、作品内容の描写に、似たような経験をした読者・視聴者に心的外傷後ストレス障害(PTSD)やその他発作や症状を誘発させる可能性があるものに付けられる警告です。

 

 

過ぎていく日々は、まるで永遠に続くかのように感じられた。

 

論理的に、ヴィクトルの周りの全てが音を立てて崩壊してしまってから、まだ一週間も経っていないことは知っていた。けれどそう分かっていても、時間はまるで引き延ばされて過ぎていって、時計の針はほんの僅かずつ、少しずつ進み、苦しいほどゆっくりと一日の終わりへと近づいていく。

 

最悪なのは、考える以外に何も出来ることがないことだった。スケートは論外だった。これまで人生の空白を埋め、気分転換をさせてくれた氷上は、もう安心できる場所ではなくなっていた。人生を捧げてきたこの競技に関する全てのことに、記憶が亡霊のようにつきまとい、ヴィクトルはまだその亡霊と向き合う準備が出来ていなかった。

 

安全なアパートの部屋から単に外に出ることさえ不可能だと思える日もあった。あまりにも多くの人の目が自分を見つめていて、沢山の人が自分のゴシップや噂話を、彼らが話す権利のないことを、話している。ヴィクトルはソーシャルメディアのアカウントを全てミュートし、事件の後は絶対に見ようとしなかった。主にマッカチンの散歩のようにどうしても外出しなければいけない時は、髪を隠して俯いて、出歩く場所を見つかる確率の低い静かな場所に限った。

 

ヴィクトルが気づいた限り、一度だけ人に見つかったのは二日ほど前、スキャンダルがヴィクトルの世界を滅茶苦茶に切り裂いてからほんの数日後だった。ヴィクトルを見つけたのは明らかに特ダネを欲しがっている脂ぎった中年男性のレポーターだった。スケート界はまるで世界選手権で起きた事以外に話すことがないようで、ここ数年の間で一番大きなゴシップになっていた。どうやら誰も、ヴィクトルと勇利の両方を放っておく気はないようだった。ヴィクトルがどれだけそう願っても。

 

レポーターはその中の一人で、突然ヴィクトルの前に現れ、作り物の同情と笑顔を装い、特ダネを探りに来た。公式の記者会見のような重圧のない場所で、ヴィクトルの側の話を聞きたいのだと、ヴィクトルが「本当は」何を感じていたのかを表現する機会を与えたいのだと告げた。少なくとも、ヴィクトルのそういった気持ちを金と利益のために売り飛ばしたい人間の立場からは、そういうことらしかった。

 

そんな建前は簡単に見抜けた。本当に真摯に話を聞こうとする者と、ゴシップ業者の違いを見抜けるようになるほど、長年ヴィクトルは報道陣を相手にしてきたのだ。けれど、自分の領域に土足でどんどん踏み込んでくるような質問に対し、ヴィクトルが忍耐強く回答を拒否しても、その男はほんの少しも怯まなかった。代わりに男は同情している様子を見せ、自分はヴィクトルの味方なのだと振る舞おうとする。ファンの中でも過激で意地の悪いファン達がそうするように。世界の全てを善悪と白黒ではっきりと分けようとし、ヴィクトルと話すためにはまず勇利をこき下ろさなければいけないと考えている人々と同じように。

 

その男のしつこさにヴィクトルは苛立ったけれど、頭に血が上ったのは、言葉の裏に仄めかされた勇利に対する侮辱だった。勇利は卑怯な人間であり、ヴィクトルに罪はなく連盟は間違っているか公正ではない判断をしたのだと。ヴィクトルは自分で何を言ったかも覚えていない。冷たい怒りに我を忘れ、姿勢は硬直し声は低く危険な調子を帯び、切り裂くような言葉と鋭い怒りで、その男とその口から出た嘘をズタズタに切り裂いていき、レポーターは数分も経たずに、真っ青な顔で尻尾を巻いて逃げ出した。振り向くと道ばたの人々が驚きに口を丸く開き、何人かがカメラを自分に向けていて、自分が公衆の面前で騒ぎを起こしたことは分かったけれど、もはや気にすることもできなかった。

 

急いで家に帰り、ドアにもたれかかって猛烈に脈打つ心臓を抑えようとしても、その怒りは身体から離れなかった。レポーターに対して、世界に対して、ヴィクトルは怒りを感じていた。自分が愛した人、正しく注目を浴びるべきだった、そして今やその檻に囚われてしまった人に対して嘘を吐く全ての人間に対して。けれど最も何よりも、自分に対して、ヴィクトルは怒りを感じていた。意図せずにここまでの痛みをもたらした一連のことを引き起こしてしまったこと。勇利を傷つけてしまったこと。そして一部の人々が断固としてヴィクトルを免罪しようとしていることに対して。誰に罪があるかは分かっていた。それを簡単に洗い流してしまうくらいなら、ヴィクトルはこの罪を一生背負って生きていきたかった。その罪の重みを下ろせるのは、たった一人の人間の許しだけだった。もしそれがあるとしたならば。

 

それがいつか来ることをヴィクトルは祈った。罪を償う機会が与えられることを願った。けれど、期待はしていなかった。全てが起きたあと、期待などできる訳がなかった。たった一つヴィクトルがしたかったことは、謝ることだった。どれだけ自分が申し訳なく思っているか、勇利に伝えることだった。たとえ許しを得られなくても、出来る全てのことをして、償いたかった。けれど、勇利が姿を消してしまってから、勇利からは何の知らせもなかった。目撃情報もなかかった。勇利が暮らしているデトロイトのスケーティングクラブでさえ。けれど、それでも、ヴィクトルには勇利がどこにいるのか、見当はついた。勇利は故郷に帰ったのだろう。

 

必死で死に物狂いだった最初の数日間、混乱して取り乱して悲しみと嘆きでいっぱいで、とにかく償いをしたくて、ヴィクトルは勇利が懐かしげに語ったあの小さな町へ、飛行機で飛んでいくことも考えた。勇利が安心できる場所へ身を隠すなら、そこだろうと思った。けれど、最終的にヴィクトルは無理にでもじっとしていることにした。そのまま行動すれば、もっと酷い結果になるだろうと分かっていた。もう既に充分勇利を傷つけてしまっているのだ。これ以上傷つけたくなどなかった。ヴィクトルが必死で勇利の元へ駆けつけようとする姿を目の当たりにして、勇利は歩き去ったのだ。勇利は世界から消え去り、安心できる場所へと逃げ込んだ。明らかにヴィクトルに付いてきてほしくないと思いながら。そこへと追いかけることは、たった一つだけ残された、勇利が傷を癒やせる、全ての記憶から遠く離れた場所さえも、破壊してしまうことになる。

 

代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利に連絡を取ろうと試みた。勇利が自分に会いたくなくても、少なくとも話すことはできるかもしれない、と。けれど電話が本人へ通じることはなかった。勇利の携帯電話のヴィクトルの番号はまだ着信拒否されていた。ヴィクトルが次に向かったのは勇利の親友ピチットだったけれど、スキャンダルが起きたその日、ヴィクトルが必死にピチットを通じて勇利と連絡を取ろうとして以来、ピチットからも同じように着信拒否されていた。最後の手立ては勇利のコーチのチェレスティーノだったけれど、それでも電話に出て貰えるまで何日もかかった。

 

ついに電話に出たチェレスティーノは、怒っていた。怒り狂っていたと言っても過言ではなかった。思い起こされる必要もなかったけれど、チェレスティーノは言葉の全てで、ヴィクトルが引き起こした傷と痛みをはっきりと知らしめ、自分の生徒をそっとしておいてくれと告げた。ヴィクトルはもう既に充分に勇利を傷つけたのだと。

 

けれどヴィクトルは懇願した。もし何も出来なくても、伝言を伝えてくれることはできないかと訴えた。どれだけ自分が死に物狂いで申し訳ないと思っているか、どれだけ勇利のことを大切に思っているか。決して傷つけるつもりなど全くなかったこと、そしてこの全てを引き起こすつもりなどなかったことを説明した。許してもらえると期待などしていないと、許しを請うつもりもないと。ただ勇利に直接、謝りたいのだと。押しつけたり、勇利を無理矢理引っ張り出したりなどしない、ただどれだけかかっても、勇利が自分の言葉を聞いてくれる準備が出来るまで待ち続けると。それが例え永遠だとしても。

 

それを聞いて、勇利のコーチは黙りこみ、その言葉を考えているようだった。それからチェレスティーノは、もしその時が来たら、その伝言を伝えることに合意した。勇利がもしヴィクトルの謝罪を聞きたくないしたら、もう二度とヴィクトルに連絡を取って欲しくないとしたら、それは勇利が下す選択で、ヴィクトルはただそれに合意することしかできなかった。例えそうではないことを必死に願っていても。

 

それからは、ただ虚無だけが全てを支配した。連絡という申し出はもう二人の間に出されていて、勇利がそれを受けるか、ヴィクトルを永遠に遠ざけるかどうかは、勇利の選択に任されていた。最初の数日間ヴィクトルの頭の中を支配していたのは必死で連絡を取ろうとすることで、それがなくなってしまうと、ただぽっかりと虚しさだけを感じた。心臓に開けられた虚ろな穴は、連絡のない日々が一日一日と過ぎていくごとに、大きくなっていくようだった。

 

世界から逃げ出したいときにいつも飛び込むスケートですら、今のヴィクトルの助けにはならなかった。氷と音楽に自分を忘れることは、はやる思考を落ち着ける一番の手段だったけれど、その気分転換が可能だったのは創造性の源が存在してこそだった。勇利が現れる前は、ヴィクトルはそれを失っていた。氷への喜びも、スケートが特別だと思えた全てのことを。そして勇利がヴィクトルの人生に現れ、挑戦されるという背筋が震える感覚と、創造性の火花を再び与えてくれて、全てが変わったのだった。

 

けれどもう勇利はいない。勇利はスケートの喜びと共に消えてしまった。ヴィクトルは氷の上に再び足を踏み出す気にもなれなかった。最後にリンクにいた時に負った傷が、まだ心臓から鮮血を流している間は。そしてたとえ出来たとしても、もうその目的すら見いだそうと思えなかった。勇利はスケート界から消え、勇利からの言葉はなく、戻ってくるかどうかも定かではなかった。勇利なしでは、スケートは空っぽで冷たいものに戻ってしまう。創造性と生命を失って。単なる勝利を繰り返し、カメラの前で笑顔を貼り付ける。胸に忍び寄る空虚さが、試合ごとにどんどん大きくなるのを感じながら。それに戻ることなどできなかった。それにだけは。

 

気を紛らわせるスケートも練習もできず、ただ日々は長く、どんどん長く引き延ばされていって、それをどうにかしようとすることすら出来なかった。暫くしてからようやく、心配する友達からの電話やメッセージに返事をする。中でもクリスが一番心配している様子だった。それでもヴィクトルは、自分は大丈夫だと、ただ今後の選手活動や人生について考えるための短い休暇を取っているだけだと安心させる言葉を言うこと以外、何をする力も沸いてこなかった。厳密に言えば嘘ではなかった。ヤコフも何度か連絡を取ってきたけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを突っぱねた。怒りのほとんどは自分に向けられていたけれど、まだヤコフに対しても怒りを覚えていた。

 

ほとんどの時間をヴィクトルは考えながら過ごした。人生について、自分の過ちについて、そして、勇利について。

 

ヴィクトルは多くの過ちを犯してきた。その規模がどれだけ大きなものか、ヴィクトルは少しずつ理解をし始めていた。二人の関係において、どれだけ沢山の小さな瞬間が、ヴィクトルが話していたら、何百ものちょっとしたことで違うことをしていたら、最後に二人が踏み外してしまった崖への道すじを変えることが出来たかもしれなかったのだろう。

 

一つの致命的な間違いは、勇利を自分の目というレンズ越しでしか見てこなかったことだった。勇利の行動を自分の世界観と固定観念だけで解釈してきたことだった。勇利が何を考えているか、何故勇利がそれをしたかを、自分なら何を考えて何故その行動を取ったかにだけ基づいて勝手に推測してきた。もし自分が勇利の立場だったなら、それだけを考えて。勇利はもうずっとヴィクトルにとって謎のままで、たとえその一部が本人の取った混乱を招くような行動のせいだとしても、残りの一部は完全にヴィクトルに責任があった。ヴィクトルは勇利を、自分が自分自身を見るように見てきた。勇利はきっと自分と同じように考え、同じように行動するだろうと勝手に推測した。そして二人はこのことについて、何も話し合ったことがなかった。二人の間の細かな違いや、考え方の違いを、そうするべきだったように理解することはなかった。自分たちをどん底に突き落とした原因は、二人とも両方にあった。

 

ヴィクトルは話がしたかった。今度はきちんと、話がしたかった。二人が沈黙を保ってきた全てのことを、話し合いたかった。もし勇利がこの全ての後、完全に二人の間のことを終わりにしようとしても、少なくともお互いにそれを聞く権利があった。ヴィクトルは本当の意味で勇利からの視点を知りたかった。今までに知り得ることができなかったような形で。二人の関係を、考えを、救いようなく絡まり合ってしまった全てのことを、理解したかった。

 

けれど、勇利と連絡を取ることが出来ない間、少なくとも今、ヴィクトルに出来ることは、既に知っている情報について考えることだけだった。まだ理解し切れていないことはいくつもあった。勇利本人から話を聞くまで、理解できないことも。けれどそれ以外の部分は、ようやくパズルのピースが嵌まりつつあった。

 

スキャンダルの時、問い詰められた勇利は何故逃げたのか、はその一つだった。何故まるで自分が悪いことをしていたような態度を取り、自分を守るような言葉が出てこなかったのか。何故呼吸が速くなって、その場で凍りついて、逃げ出したのか。あの頃の自分はパニック発作がどのようなものか、目の前にしても分からなかった。そのような経験もなかったし、勇利のように人前でいつも落ち着いていて冷静な人さえ、閉じたドアの向こうでそのような経験をしているかもしれないのだという手がかりなど何一つなかった頃は。けれどだからといって、その気づきやそこからの罪悪感を止めることはできなかった。どうにかして勇利の行動を理解しようとインターネットを探し回って得た情報で分かったことは、自分の行動は勇利の発作を信じられないほどに悪化させたに違いないということだった。傷ついた勇利の表情と、涙で満ちた勇利の瞳のその様子は起きている間中ヴィクトルにまとわり続け、毎晩眠りに落ちても夢に現れるのだった。

 

勇利のことをもっとちゃんと理解したくて、そしてもし未来があるとすればその未来でもっとちゃんとした行動を取れるように、不安障害について終わりなき何時間をも費やして得た新しい知識は、ヴィクトルが今までに考えたこともなかった別の理由や説明の可能性も示していた。たとえ何の心配もする必要がないとヴィクトルが確信していても、何故勇利は時々滑走前に酷く緊張しているように見えたのか。プライベートの勇利は冷淡な人ではないとヴィクトルは知っていたけれど、何故勇利が他のスケーター達との社交的な場を避け、冷淡な人だと思われていたのか、その理由の可能性。ヴィクトルがただ考えなしに受け入れてきた、ヴィクトルが本当に理解したことのない、何百もの小さな事実の裏にある理由。

 

けれど、だからといってヴィクトルはただ単純に全てのことをそのことへ結びつけたくはなかった。また勇利について勝手な推測をしたくはなかった。勝手にお互いのことを推測して思い込んできたことが、そもそもこの全ての状況を引き起こしてしまったのだから。何よりも、ただヴィクトルは、直接勇利と話し合いたかった。本当に二人が理解し合えるのは、そのやり方だけだったから。

 

 

けれど、その日が来るまで、ヴィクトルは考え続け、待ち続けた。そして、記憶し続けた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

更に二日ほど自らに科した孤立を続けていると、それは突然乱暴にも破られた。現れたのは他でもない、ユーリ・プリセツキーだった。ヴィクトルを心配して連絡してきた人々のほとんどは、一人の時間が必要だというヴィクトルの言い訳を受け入れていたから、この十代の少年の突然の来訪は控えめに言っても驚きだった。世界選手権へ出発してからユーリには会っていなかったし、突然思い立って招かれざる客としてヴィクトルを訪ねることにした理由が全く分からなかった。

 

最初に孤独の静寂が破られたことを知らせたのは、ある日の午後、ドアを殴るように叩く音だった。一瞬、ヴィクトルは単に無視しようかと思ったけれど、数秒熟考してから降参する。邪魔をしてくる人間を早く追い払うには、回数を増す毎にどんどんうるさくなるノックの音がいずれ止むまでただ単に待つよりも、直接顔を見せた方が早いだろう。

 

ドアを開けた時、そこに待っていたのは怒った金髪のの少年がヴィクトルを睨みつけている姿だった。両手は深くポケットに突っ込まれ、顔全体をしかめている。ヴィクトルがドアを開けると同時に、かすれたスニーカーのつま先で、苛立った様子でドアを蹴り、心の底から腹立たしげにヴィクトルを睨みつけ見上げる。

 

「クソみたいな顔してんな」

最初にその言葉が出るや否や、ヴィクトルは溜息をついてドアを閉めようかと考える。けれどそうする前に、ユーリはヴィクトルを無理矢理追い越して勝手に玄関から廊下に入って来て、振り向いて年上の男を睨みつける。

 

どちらかというと失礼で招かれざる発言と来訪とはいえ、ユーリの言ったことの中に真実が含まれていることは分かっていた。何日も続いた眠れぬ夜のせいで目の下には黒い隈ができていて、今朝鏡で確かめた自分の顔は青白く蝋細工のようで、頬には何の色も残っていなかった。髪はめちゃくちゃで、無精ひげも生え始めている。それに加えて着ている服はぼろぼろだった。おそらく生まれて初めて、見た目になど気を払うこともできなくなっていた。きっと凄まじい姿に見えたことだろう。自分だって気にすることができたら、心配するところだ。

 

「何しに来た」

その言葉に返事をする代わりに、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。自分の言葉が愛想もなくぶっきらぼうに響くこともどうでもよかった。ユーリ・プリセツキーはヴィクトルのアパートに表向きの付き合いで来た訳ではないのだろうし、同情を伝えに来た訳では絶対にないだろう。どちらも今のヴィクトルが欲しいものではんかった。ここに来た理由は、ユーリが何かを欲しがっているからだ。

 

「てめーをリンクに連れ戻すためだ」

ユーリも同じくらい無愛想に告げる。その顔はしかめられたままだ。

「もう二週間も経ってんだ。いい加減メソメソすんの止めてスケートに戻れよ」

 

ヴィクトルは不意を突かれ、驚きで目を瞬かせる。その答えは予想していなかったけれど、だからといって、自分が何を期待していたのかも分からなかった。ユーリはまだずっと返事を待つようにこちらを睨み続けていて、ヴィクトルは苦い笑いを噛み殺す。もしヴィクトルを氷の上に戻せる何かがあるとユーリが思っているとしたら、ユーリは完全に間違っている。

 

「戻らないよ」

ヴィクトルは目の前の少年にそう告げ、ユーリの目がその言葉に細まるのを眺める。

「少なくとも今は。もしかしたらずっと。ここまで来る時間を無駄にして悪かったね」

 

その言葉と共にヴィクトルはドアを開け、ユーリを外へ導くように手で示す。ユーリがヴィクトルに氷上に戻って来て欲しいと考える理由がなんであれ、ヴィクトルにはどうでもよかった。スケートについて考えることができないほど、心の傷跡はまだ癒えないまま生々しく残っていた。たとえそれが癒えたとしても、ヴィクトルは競技に戻る気はなかった。何をする気にもなれなかった。ただ一人にしておいてほしかった。

 

「戻らないってどういうことだよ」

ユーリは信じられないといった顔で吐き捨てる。

「てめーは全部を滅茶苦茶にした後で、そうやってただ諦めんのか！？なんだそのクソ情けねえみてーな言い訳は。オレのシニアデビューのプログラムを振り付ける約束だろ、今になって辞めるなんて言わせねーぞ」

 

「俺が……何だって？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。ユーリの言葉を聞いて苛立ちが困惑に変わる。

 

「オレのシニアデビュープログラムだよ」

ヴィクトルがまるでとてつもなく鈍い人間であるかのような声の調子で、ユーリは再び口を開く。

「何年か前に約束しただろ、オレのプログラムを振り付けるって。てめーが全部を台無しにした大馬鹿野郎だろうがなんだろうが、今更なしになんてさせねーからな」

 

ヴィクトルは侮辱の言葉に怒りを覚えるべきなのだろうと思ったけれど、その内容は今まで自分自身に向かって言い聞かせてきた言葉と何ら変わりはなかった。自分は全てを滅茶苦茶にした。勇利を傷つけた。そして他の誰よりも、自分が一番自分自身を責め続けていた。けれどユーリの言葉は、ユーリ本人の目的の心証を良くする効果はあまりなかった。

 

「悪いけど、ユーリ、ヤコフに頼んで違う振付師を探して貰うしかない」

溜息をつきながらヴィクトルは言う。ただ全てが終わって欲しかった。今の自分は振付ができる状態ではない。自分の選手生命のためにリンクにどうにかして戻ることすらできていないのだ。もう自分の内側には何の創造性も、その輝きも、新しいプログラムを作るために必要な何もかもが残っていなかった。ユーリには自分なしで前に進んでもらうしかない。自分が今作れるものなんて、重苦しすぎて使い物にならないだろう。

 

ユーリは口を開き、明らかに次の怒りの言葉が口を出ようとするけれど、その前に鋭く「ユーラ！」という呼び声が、開いたままの玄関のドアの向こうから響く。ヴィクトルが振り向くと、ユーリを厳しい顔で見つめるヤコフがそこに立っていた。

 

「一人にしてやれと言っただろう」

ヤコフは鋭くそう言って、ユーリのしかめ面が悪化し、ヤコフとヴィクトルの両方を睨みつける。

 

「ヴィクトルはオレのシニアデビュープログラムを振り付けるんだ、約束したんだよ」

怒りと苛立ちを明らかに声に出しながら、ユーリは反抗する。

「こいつが勝手に自分の人生を崩壊させたのはオレのせいじゃないだろ」

 

その言葉は思いがけずズキリと突き刺さり、ヴィクトルの身体に緊張が走る。ヤコフの視線がちらりと自分とユーリの間を行き来するのが見える。

 

「ユーラ。出ろ」

ヤコフはぴしゃりとそう告げる。ユーリはまた文句を言いそうに見えたけれど、ヤコフの顔に浮かぶ表情を見て黙る。代わりにユーリは背中を丸め、ヴィクトルを非難するように睨みつけながら、足音を荒げて外へ出て行く。ヴィクトルとヤコフはユーリが出て行くのを眺め、その姿が見えなくなると、ヤコフはヴィクトルに向き直る。その姿は数秒前に比べて、突然年を取ったように見えた。

 

「彼には別の振付師を探す。ここにももう来させないようにする」

ヤコフはまだ疲れた様子でそう約束する。

「リリアならあの子に落ち着きと良識を叩き込んでくれるだろう、本人にその気があれば」

 

そこでヤコフは言葉を切り、確かめるような視線でヴィクトルを見つめる。まるで子供に戻ったような気がして、ヴィクトルは視線を逸らす。自分を守るように両腕を胸の前で組みながら。

 

「だが、お前がリンクに戻るべきだという点においては、儂も賛成だ」

長い沈黙の後、ヤコフはそう告げる。ヴィクトルが答えないと分かると、言葉を続ける。

 

「ヴィーチャ、起こってしまった事は本当に申し訳なく思っている。間違った偏見で儂は盲目になっていた。手遅れになるまで、真実を見る事ができなかった。責任は儂にある。このことが全ての悲しみをお前と彼に与えてしまって、申し訳なく思っている」

ヤコフの言葉は心からのもので、今まで聞いたことのある中で、あの運命的な日を除いて、最も心配そうな響きがあった。

「だが、お前が今スケートに戻らず、今シーズンを休むことにするのなら、もうお前は戻って来れないかもしれない」

 

「だったらどうなんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。自分の声に混じる弱々しさが自分でも聞こえる。怒りたかったけれど、代わりにかき集められたのは疲れだけだった。もし勇利が二度と戻ってこないのだとしたら、自分もそうする意味などない。

 

「少なくとも何かをしていろ」

ヤコフの声は落ち着いていたけれど、その言葉の中の苛立ちと、その裏にある不安が聞き取れた。

「お前はここに閉じこもって時間を無駄にしている。力になろうとしている人々を無視しながら。頼む、ヴィーチャ。この出来事のせいで完全に壊れてしまわないでくれ」

 

ヴィクトルは長い長い間、ヤコフを見つめる。そしてドアの方を向いて、外を手で指し示す。

 

「さよなら、ヤコフ」

自分のコーチにそう告げ、ヤコフの顔の皺が深くなるのを見つめる。反論をする代わりに、コーチはただ静かにドアの外に歩き出て行く。完全に外に出て初めて、振り向いてヴィクトルの方を見つめる。

 

「儂が必要な時は、どこに連絡すればいいか分かっているな」

そう言ったヤコフの声には何の苛立ちもなく、代わりに、その声は純粋な悲しみで満ちていた。長い間ヤコフはヴィクトルを見つめ、待つ。けれど、ついにヤコフは背中を丸め、頭を低くして、背中を向ける。ヤコフが去るのを見つめてからヴィクトルはドアを閉める。外の寒さを閉め出しながら。

 

いつか、いずれ、ヤコフともちゃんと向き合えるようになるだろう。世界ともちゃんと向き合えるようになるだろう。起きてしまったこと、失ってしまったものの悲嘆に暮れる以外のことができるようになるだろう。けれど、今は、前に進む気にはなれなかった。どうしたらいいのかも分からなかった。ここからどうやってどこへ進めばいいのかも、分からなかった。全てが圧倒的すぎて、まだついこの間の出来事で、傷跡はまだヒリヒリと疼いた。

 

ああ、どれだけ、過去に戻って、過去を変えられればいいと、願ったことか。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ヴィクトルが世界選手権での勇利の演技を見ようと思う気分になるまでには、ほとんど一ヶ月がかかった。

 

結果はもう知っていた。勇利の名前が順位表の遙か下にあったことも。例えそれが自分の名前の上だったとしても。そしていつもそのことについて考えるだけで、吐き気がするほどの罪悪感が沸き起こって、ヴィクトルを飲み込んだ。けれど、実際にその散々だった演技を見ようと思えるように自分を持っていくことはできなかった。自分が犯した間違いと、あの状況の残酷さを、この目で直接見ようと思えるようになるには。

 

それでもじきに、ヴィクトルは見なければいけないと自分を強制した。知らなければならなかった。見なければならなかった。山のように重なった数々の、自分が受けるべき罰の、その一つのように思えた。

 

それは、想像していたものよりも酷かった。

 

不可能なように思えた。何が起きるか分かっていると分かっていても、現実を実際に目の当たりにすることが、想像していたよりずっと痛みをもたらすなんて。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。いつも生命と情熱と感情に満ちた滑りを見せる勇利は、演技の間中バランスを崩したまま、動きは機械的で生気がない。勇利のスケーティングを特別で美しいものにしていた全てが欠けていた。客観的に点数を考えると自分の演技は勇利のよりもずっと酷いのだろうと分かっていたけれど、ヴィクトルはその敗北に相応しい。勇利は違う。

 

背中を丸めてリンクを出る勇利の姿がヴィクトルの脳裏に焼き付けられる。勇利が歩き去ったのは当然だ。あれ以来姿を見せないのも当然だ。勇利の身に起きた全てのことの後の、この最後のスケーティングは、勇利を世界から逃げ出させ、安心できる場所へと閉じ込めた、最後のだめ押しのようなものだった。勇利からの言葉は何もなかった。競技に戻るかどうかも。そして日が経つにつれ、もしかしたら勇利が二度と戻ってこないかもしれないというヴィクトルの恐怖はどんどん大きくなる一方だった。

 

もし勇利がスケートに戻らないのなら、自分が戻ることなどできない。あれだけのことがあった後は。今の自分には振付をする意欲も、創造することも、今までのようにスケートを愛することも出来ない。人前でつけていた仮面に入ったヒビは大きくなりすぎて、カメラがフラッシュを焚いて観客が応援やブーイングの声を上げる時、もう作り物の笑顔の後ろに隠れることも出来ない。どのメダルも首を絞めて生命を奪っていく縄と同じに感じられ、どのプログラムも自分を操り人形のように動かすことしかできなかった。自分自身で作り出すことができないまま、他の誰かの音楽に乗せて、糸で操られて動くだけの。生気のない、虚ろな人形。

 

勇利なしでは、以前そう感じ始めたように、スケートは意味がないものとしか感じることができないだろう。そしてそれは一日が過ぎていく毎に、ヴィクトルを少しずつ殺していく。ただの空っぽの殻に成り果ててしまうまで。もし勇利が本当に二度と戻ってこないと決断したら、ヴィクトル自身も引退しなくてはいけないだろう。

 

引退という二文字はもう何年もの間ヴィクトルの前にあって、ずっと無視してきたものだった。ジャンプを着氷する毎に、一日が過ぎる毎に関節の痛みが大きくなっていくのも、毎朝生え際が夜の間に後退していないかと何度も鏡を見ているのも、気づかないふりをしてきた。世界に向けて、自分はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフなのだというふりをずっと続けてきた。永遠に滑り続けていられる、リビング・レジェンド。迫ってくる引退の時期について、ヴィクトルは公の場で一度も発言したことはなかった。それがいつかやってくることだと、分かっていても。

 

けれどヴィクトルの頭の中では、引退後の生活について考えていた時でも、どうしてかいつも勇利がいる人生を思い描いていた。自分たちはあんなにも幸せで、あんなにも側にいたのだから、何らかの形で引退後も時間を一緒に過ごせるだろうと信じていた。勇利のいない引退後の生活についてはほとんど考えたことがなくて、それは突然怖ろしい可能性として目の前に現れた。もし勇利が競技に戻らず、ヴィクトルとの接触を拒否したら、もう二度と自分たちは会うことができない。そうなれば、ヴィクトルは想像も出来ないくらい傷つき、痛みに襲われるだろう。常に何かが欠けていると感じ続けることになる。まるで自分の根本的な部分が突然消えてなくなってしまって、失った腕や脚の痛みが幻のように残るように、その痛みは消えないだろう。

 

頭の一部では、時々、勇利と自分は出会わなければ良かったのだろうか、と思うこともあった。

 

二人ともこの長い年月の間、何度も傷ついてきた。押したり引っ張ったり、間違ったところを踏んづけたり、酷い言葉も言った。それがついに全てを崩壊させてしまうまで。勇利は確かに自分のスケーティングに創造性と喜びをもたらしてくれたし、ヴィクトルが長年自分に言い聞かせてきた全てをもたらしてくれたけれど、勇利の存在を知ってしまってから、その存在が消えてしまうことは、そもそも勇利を知らなかった頃の空虚な心の疼きよりも、ずっとずっと痛かった。

 

けれど、どれだけそう考えても、自分と勇利が共有した時間について、ヴィクトルはどうしても心から後悔することができなかった。自分が犯した間違いは後悔していた。自分たちの間で間違った方向に進んでしまった全てのことを、お互いの責任を、そして特に、これがついにどんな風に終わってしまったかについて、後悔していた。けれど、自分たちが出会ったことを、後悔することはできなかった。

 

自分たちはあんなに幸せだったのだ。最初、まだ曖昧だったこの関係が何なのか分からなかった頃はそうではなかったし、一緒に過ごした時間の全てが幸せだった訳でもない。それでもヴィクトルの胸の中には、自分がどれだけ完璧に心から幸せだったかを思い出せる記憶が大切に眠っている。勇利の瞳にだって、勇利自身がどれだけ幸せそうだったか見る事ができた。苦しい時も楽しい時もあった。その楽しい記憶は最も暗く落ち込んでいる時の思考や苦しい瞬間でさえ、消すことはできない。あんなにぴったりと息が合っていて、他愛のない話に笑い、生き生きと時間を過ごし、お互いの元へと何度も戻っていった。これがどんな風に始まってしまい、どんな風に終わってしまったか、その両方を後悔することはできても、元からなかったことにすることを願うことなんてできなかった。

 

あまりにも打ちのめされた勇利の最後の姿は、痛々しいほど眩しくまだ瞼の裏に浮かんでいたから、代わりにヴィクトルは携帯電話を取り出す。写真フォルダを開き、フリックを繰り返して、撮られてから何ヶ月も大切にしてきた写真に辿り着く。被写体の人物には既にこの写真を送っていたけれど、それでも元の写真をヴィクトルは大切に自分の携帯電話にしまっていた。ずっと大切にしている記憶、二人が過ごした時間の、たった一つの形見だった。

 

画面の中で勇利の姿が明るく輝いている。モスクワの街並みを眺め、遠くを見つめていて、足下にはマッカチンが嬉しそうに口を開けている。勇利の頬は空気の冷たさからピンク色になっていて、唇には小さな微笑みが浮かんでいる。視線は上を見上げ、完全にリラックスしている、幸せな姿。ヴィクトルがもう一度最初から本当の意味で勇利に恋をした、その瞬間を切り取ったような。

 

二人はたくさんのことをお互いの人生にもたらし、一緒に思い出を作った。もし可能であるならば、ヴィクトルは出来ること全ての手を尽くして過去に戻って、犯した間違いを正したかった。あんな風に終わってしまった過去を変えるためなら、何でもしたかった。けれど、その中でもたった一つだけ、確かなことがあった。

 

勇利と一緒にいられたことは、世界を引き換えにしても、変えたくはなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ヴィクトルを再び氷に連れ戻したのはマッカチンだった。

 

惨憺たる世界選手権てから二ヶ月間、かつて練習に打ち込んだリンクを、ヴィクトルはまるでそれが災厄であるかのように避けた。氷には亡霊がつきまとい、そのどれとも向き合う準備ができていなかった。代わりに、ヴィクトルはただ存在し続けた。生きているというより、ただ流れる時間の狭間を漂うように、目的もなく彷徨う。虚無しかない終わりのない日々が何週間も続き、自分のことよりもマッカチンの方をちゃんと世話していた。スケートなしでは、自分の気を逸らしてくれるものも集中できることも何もなかった。

 

それが起きたのはごく普通の日だった。朝早くどうにか無理矢理自分をたたき起こし、これまで何ヶ月も毎日そうしてきたように、マッカチンの首輪にリードをつけて朝の散歩に出かける。できるだけ自分だと分からないような格好に着替えてから、覚悟を決めてアパートを出る。人気のない静かな場所や裏道しか歩かないつもりだった。けれどマッカチンには別の計画があったようだ。

 

マッカチンはヴィクトルがリードを引っ張って歩いてくのにただ付いていく代わりに、別の方向へ、もっと人の多い場所へとヴィクトルを引っ張っていく。愛犬には逆らえず、ヴィクトルはマッカチンが導くまま付いていく。頭を低くして、見つからないようにしながら。その日は、報道陣やファン以上に相手をしたくない存在はなかった。

 

歩きながらヴィクトルは自分たちがどこへ向かっているか、ほとんど注意を払っていなかった。マッカチンはもう何年も散歩してきたサンクトペテルブルクの地理を自分と同じくらいよく知っていて、ヴィクトルもマッカチンが行きたいところならついていくのに不服はなかった。ヴィクトルの足が止まったのは、もう何千回と繰り返した、そしてこの数ヶ月避け続けてきた散歩道を辿り、見慣れた建物の外へやってきた時だった。

 

一人と一匹はヴィクトルのホームリンクの外にいた。懐かしい、威圧するような建物がヴィクトルの頭の上へ続いている。数秒、ヴィクトルはただそこに立ち止まって、見つめ続けた。長い間戻っていなかったそこは、奇妙なほどに見慣れない光景に思えた。大局的に見ればそんなに長い時間は経っていないと分かっていても、リンクから離れて過ごしたのは、初めて訪れた日から数えても今回が一番長かった。

 

リンクも氷も、ヴィクトルにとっての故郷だった。アパートの部屋が決してそうなることの出来ない形で。どれだけ亡霊が壁の中に彷徨い、氷の上を滑っていようとも、それだけは、変えることができない。これまでずっと避け続けてきたけれど、こうしてここに来てしまった今、ヴィクトルはただ、見つめることしかできずにいる。

 

この建物の入り口に足を踏み入れてから、沢山の変化があった。まだ自分が尊大な野望を持つ細身の十代の少年で、夢を現実にすることに必死だった頃から。氷に身を捧げ、それ以外には目もくれず、何年も何年も、呼吸をするようにスケートをし、スケートを生きてきた。耳に聞こえるのが氷を削るブレードの音だけになり、ジャンプをしながら髪が風を切って激しくはためく感覚だけが残るまで。あの頃、ヴィクトルは魂を氷に売り払った。それ以来、あの瞬間から、氷はヴィクトルの人生の全てを形作ってきた。

 

あれから今ではたくさんのことが変わってしまいった。最後にリンクに訪れてから、もうだいぶ経っていた。自分に相応しいと思った形の罰を受け、向き合う自信のないものを避け続けながら。けれどもう何ヶ月も、ヴィクトルは虚無の中に生きてきた。自分が受け止められる虚無にも、限界がきていた。引き延ばされていく時間は、確実にヴィクトルの精神を蝕んできていた。

 

子供の頃から、ヴィクトルには目標が、集中すべき何かが必要だった。何もしていない状態はだいたい上手くいかなかった。生まれたときから。

 

マッカチンを引っ張るように建物から離れる。建物に入れば人々の視線や酷い同情が待っているであろうことは分かっていたから、向き合いたくなかった。けれどそうやって建物を離れた時も、ヴィクトルの頭の中はそれでいっぱいだった。もし勇利が引退したら、それは自分にとっての終わりになる。スケートを続けることはできない。創造性と競技への愛が失われた以上は。けれど、代わりに何ができるか、これまで考えたことがなかった。時間と人生に空いた穴を埋めるために自分が何をするのか。これまでずっと何年もの間、人生と愛をほったらかしにしてきた原因が、過去のものになってしまったら。

 

スケートはかつて自分にとっての全てだった。そして、心の奥深くで、自分は再び氷の上に足を踏み出さないといけないと分かっていた。幕を引くためか、新たな始まりを迎えるためか、どちらかは分からなかったけれど。けれど、ヴィクトルはもう長い間リンクを避けていて、そろそろ氷と、それと共に訪れる全てと向き合う時間なのかもしれない。そうすれば、もしかしたら、何をすべきか分かるかもしれない。

 

まっすぐにそこを離れる代わりに、ヴィクトルは夕方まで待った。この時間になれば、自分以外の誰も建物には残っていないだろう。一応ヴィクトルはまだヤコフ門下の選手の一人だったし、ここ数ヶ月リンクを使っていなかったとしても、施設の全てが使えることになっている。いつでも戻ってきていいとヤコフは言ったし、その言葉に甘えさせてもらうことにして、第二の家のようなリンクの通常営業が終わった後に、中に入る。自分を見つめる者も、批判する目も、こそこそ喋る声も何もない、誰もいない時間に。

 

スケート靴を履くのは、まるで水に戻った魚のような、息をするより簡単なことのように思えた。誰も居ないがらんとしたリンクへと歩いて行くことすら、まるで家に帰ってきたような気がした。鋭い氷の香りと空気の冷たさがすぐにヴィクトルを包み、ヴィクトルはどうにかリラックスしようとする。そして、何年も積み上げられ幾層にも重なっている記憶が、氷の上に出た瞬間、ヴィクトルを襲う。

 

何千人もの観客が声援を叫んでいる。それぞれがお互いの上に重なって、何年もの記憶が過ぎていく中で、現れては消え、消えては現れる。氷に足を踏み出した瞬間の記憶。期待や興奮や決意や、そして最後は必死さでいっぱいで。走馬灯のように巡るこれまでの記憶の全てがぼやけ、一つになっていく。スケート靴が氷に触れた、ほんの一瞬。

 

静寂の中、ブレードの音がやたらうるさく響く。ヴィクトルは氷の上へ滑り出していく。誰も居ない空間にその音は響き渡り、反響し大きくなり繰り返され、まるで誰かが一緒にいるような気にさえなる。

 

視界の隅にも、自分の影が壁に踊るのが見えた。スケーターの亡霊がちらちらと、現実ではないけれど、そこにいる。頑張って想像すれば、まるでそこにはちらりと黒髪の姿が見えるような気がした。暗く落とされた照明の下でちらりと輝く焦茶色の瞳。ヴィクトルの人生につねに寄り添い付き纏い続けた、見慣れた姿が。

 

子供の頃から自分の人生といつもどこかで繋がっていた、勇利。例えヴィクトルが勇利のことを知る以前から。自分が犯した間違いの亡霊は、思い出すことが出来ず忘れることも出来ない。突然表に現れるまで、ヴィクトルの影に隠れ続けていた勇利。ライバルであり競技の対戦相手であり、創造性の源であり、愛した人であり、それからもっと大きな存在になった人。今の自分自身と同じくらい現実感があり、けれど世界から消え失せてしまった人は、記憶の中だけに纏わり付いている。当人は海の向こう、遠く離れたところにいるのに。ヴィクトルが犯した間違いによって、ヴィクトルの近づけない場所に阻まれている。

 

二人の間に起きた出来事は、そう簡単に忘れられることでも、そう簡単に許されることでもない。もしかしたら、永遠にそうなのかもしれない。ヴィクトルは何度も何度も試みて、それでも勇利の電話はヴィクトルからの通話を繋げることを拒否した。勇利はまだ接触を拒んでいる。ヴィクトルが与えた傷の痛みからすれば、当然だろう。これが一時的なものなのか、永遠にそうなのか、ヴィクトルには分からなかったけれど、ついに過去の亡霊ときちんと向き合わなければならないことも、何かを始めなくてはならない時期が迫っていることも、分かっていた。自らの手で夢見ていた人生を完膚なきまでに破壊してしまった後でも、生きる方法を探さなければならないということも。

 

まだ勇利が戻ってくるかもしれないという希望はヴィクトルの中にあった。氷に、スケートに、ヴィクトルに。ヴィクトルはできる限り全ての力を使って、勇利の許しを請うだろう。起きてしまったことを償い、どれだけそれが意図しなかったことであれ、与えてしまった傷を償う。二人を引き裂いたあの出来事が起きる前、二人はあんなにもぴったりと息が合っていて、あんなにも幸せだったのだ。

 

最後の夜の記憶はまだ、その直後に訪れた痛みによって錆び付いてしまうことなく、ヴィクトルの内側に残っていた。勇利の笑顔がどれだけ眩しかったか、どれだけ幸せそうな笑顔を浮かべていたか。どんな風にヴィクトルにキスをしたか。二度と離したくないとでも言わんばかりに愛し合ったか。起きた事の全てがあっても、自分たちはお互いの間に何か良いものを築き上げることができていた。欠点があっても、完璧ではなくても、素晴らしいものになる可能性のある、何かを。もしかしたらまだその可能性は残っているかもしれない。もし勇利がそれを望むのなら。もし勇利がヴィクトルに、もう一度チャンスを与えてくれるのなら。

 

けれどもしそうでないなら、もしその傷は大きすぎて、亀裂が深すぎてもう修復不可能だと勇利が決めたのなら、ヴィクトルはいよいよ前に進むための方法を探さないといけない。勇利に謝るためならいつまでも待つつもりだった。引き起こしてしまった痛みを癒やすためなら、何でもするつもりだった。けれど何ヶ月も無力な虚無感の中を彷徨い、心の痛みと空虚さだけを感じ続けてきて、ヴィクトルにはもうそろそろ時間だと分かっていた。与えてしまった傷と痛みの償いを始められるよう、自分自身を癒やし始めなければいけない時間だと。

 

氷の上の方が、考えるのが楽だった。側を離れない勇利の幻と共に。全ての動き一つ一つが懐かしく、考える必要もなく身体が反応して動いていって、歩くよりも自然に、手足が簡単にそれぞれの動きに入っていく。アパートの部屋に閉じこもり、自分の頭に閉じこもっていたことは、自分で選んだことだったけれど、それでも氷の上に戻ることは、そこに戻るまでは分からなかった心地よさがあった。

 

動きながら、思考が波のように流れていく。そして身体が勝手に、ある動きをなぞっていくことに気づく。昔のプログラムの一部をなぞりながら、滑ってスピンをする間、音楽の一部がちらりと空気に乗っていく気がする。これまでのヴィクトルの人生の全てのスケーティングが、誰もいないこの夜のリンクに凝縮されていて、ここに一緒にいるのは自らの思考だけだった。

 

スケートは自分の人生だった。それを否定することはできない。それは自分の血に、魂に、骨の髄まで染みこんでいる。いつだってそうだ。けれど、自分は前に正しい選択をしたのだ。勇利がスケートに戻らないのなら、ヴィクトルにとってそこには戻るべきものは何もないと決めた時。氷を離れることはできないだろう、少なくとも完全には。けれど、何年もの競技人生はもう終わりに近づいている。勇利がどんな選択をしようとも。もし勇利が戻ってきたら、もしかしたらもう1シーズン、幸運であれば2シーズンくらいは、なんとか続けられるかもしれない。けれど、それもいつか終わりが来る。もし滑る理由がないのなら、その力の源が残っていないのなら、そして空っぽの心で大会に出なければいけないのなら、それに生命を完全に吸い取られてしまう前に、終わりにするべきだった。

 

それ以外に出来ることは沢山ある。もちろんそのどれもが、かつての競技が魅力的だったのとは比べものにならなかったとしても。引退について考えるのを先延ばしにしてきた理由はそれだった。スケーターであること同じように自分を満足させてくれるものなどないように思えた。コメンテーター、振付師、コーチ、すべて自分が進める進路として、目の前に広がっている。リビング・レジェンドの名はだてではない。機会はいくらだってある。けれど、それのどれもが自分には響かなかったし、そうであればいいと願うようにヴィクトルをわくわくさせてはくれない。

 

けれど、それでも引退の時がやってきたら、その中から一つを選ばなければいけないということは分かっていた。自分には進むべき方向が、人生には目標が必要だった。何年もの間、ただ悲しみにくれ、愛しい人を想い続け、繋がらない電話をかけつづけ、二度と来ないかもしれないともう受け入れてしまった返事を待ち続け、年月を無駄にすることはできない。次に進む道は決して今のものと同じではないし、同じように思えることもないだろう。けれど、少なくとも、そこに道はあるのだ。

 

そう考えながら、ヴィクトルは無意識が身体を導いて動くままに任せる。意識すらせずに、身体は懐かしいパターンに落ち着いていく。四回転フリップに入り、身体を宙へ跳ばし、ブレードが鋭く氷を刻んで着氷して初めて、自分がどのプログラムを滑っているのかに気づく。そしてその気づきに、ヴィクトルはほとんど笑いそうになった。勿論、そうなるのだ。勇利のことを考えながら滑っていたのだから。勇利のことを考えると、どうしてかいつだって、このプログラムに落ち着いてしまうのだ。

 

かつての自分のプログラムだった。ジュニア時代に世界記録を破り、スケート史における自らの地位を確固たるものにした、あのプログラム。かつてがらんとした誰もいないリンクで、ヴィクトルが息ができなくなるほどの愛に満ちた姿で、勇利が滑っていたプログラム。初めて勇利に惹かれ、ドミノ倒しのように雪崩れていった全てを引き起こすきっかけとなった、今のヴィクトルをここへと導いた、最初の一歩。愛をテーマにしたプログラム。まだ若くてナイーブで、いつか愛とはどんなものかを感じてみたいと願いながら作り上げたプログラム。そして、それがどれほど複雑なものか、そしてそれでもどれだけそれが美しく大切なものかを理解した今、ここで、再演されていくプログラム。

 

あの頃、自分は勇利を愛しているのだと思い込んだ理由は、あの勇利の姿を見たからだった。たとえ本物の勇利に対する愛が後々になってからでないと訪れなかったとしても。それが今だからこそ分かることだとしても。そしてあの時滑る勇利の姿を見たから、勇利の心の一部には、どこかには、嫌悪以外の感情が奥底深く眠っているのではないかとヴィクトルは確信するようになったのだ。

 

あの頃分からなかったことが、今なら分かる。出来事の全体像を知らなかったあの頃は、知り得るはずのなかったこと、そしてそれを知った後でも、理解し自覚するまでに時間がかかったこと。勇利があんな風に愛をこめて滑ることができたのは、かつて勇利がヴィクトルに憧れていたからだった。勇利の言葉で言えば、尊敬していたからだった。自分が決して理解できなかった形で、このプログラムは勇利にとって特別だった。文脈も、その重要さも理解せずに、ヴィクトルは勝手にそこへ意味を見いだしていた。自分たちの関係のほとんどが、そうやって半分しか理解していない事実や、伝わらなかった意味の上に成り立っていた。だからこそ、ヴィクトルはいつか勇利が話す気になってくれることを必死で願っていた。この関係をずっと蝕んできた誤解や間違いを、ちゃんと話し合って正したかった。

 

否応なく与えられた時間を使って考え、この事実から分かったことはもう一つあった。それは同時に、そのことについて行動する機会をずいぶん前に失ってしまった後だったから、悲しむことしかできないことでもあった。勇利は自分を愛していないのだと、ヴィクトルは思い込んできた。勇利はヴィクトルの気持ちを知っていて、ヴィクトルが長年ずっとそうしてきたように、スケートでメッセージを伝えてきたのだと。勇利はスケートで、ヴィクトルへ答えていたのだと。だって、もし勇利がスケートという言語を喋れるのなら、自分が送ってきたメッセージを理解できたはずなのだから。だって、ヴィクトルがずっと長年勇利に向かって呼びかけてきたのに答える以外、他にこの同じ言語を使う理由なんてないだろう？

 

けれど、今のヴィクトルには、勇利についての自分の思い込みがどれだけ間違っていたかがよく分かる。だからこそまだ分からなかった。どうして勇利がスケートという言語以外で話そうとしなかったのにもかかわらず、同じ言語で呼びかけるヴィクトルのメッセージを見逃していたのか。けれど、全てを崩壊させてしまった前夜、ヴィクトルは勇利の瞳の中に愛が浮かんでいるのを見ることができたのだ。ちゃんとした関係に必要な全てのことが、どういう訳か自然と必要な場所へぴたりとはまっていて、たった一つ欠けていたのは、相手が、少なくともある程度は、自分と同じ気持ちかどうかを確認することだけだった。

 

全てが音を立てて崩壊しヴィクトルを押し潰してしまう前から、疑いの種は少しずつ集まり、芽吹き始めていた。もしかしたら、自分は勇利のメッセージをちゃんと理解していなかったのかもしれない。もしかしたら、ただ一緒に居て心地良いだけではなくて、お互いを愛し合う関係は可能だったのかもしれない。数ヶ月一人きりで考え続け、反省し続け、その疑いはどんどん成長していって、ほとんど確信するようになった。その確信が訪れた時は、もう、とっくの前に、遅すぎたけれど。

 

かつて、自分たちの間には一緒に歩んでいける未来の可能性があった。あの頃のヴィクトルは自分の心を捧げる準備ができていたし、今もそうだった。勇利がそれを受け取ってくれることを願いながら。けれどもし勇利があの頃、ヴィクトルのことを同じ気持ちで想っていてくれたとしても、それでもこの全てがあった後、勇利が同じように想ってくれる保証はない。ヴィクトルが一度は夢見た未来を、自らの手で滅ぼしてしまったりしなければ。

 

あまりにも長い間にわたる、あまりにも沢山の間違い。

 

ヴィクトルがようやく滑るのをやめたのは、夜遅くになってからだった。自分の思考に没頭しすぎていて、時間が経つのにも気づかなかった。もうずっとリンクを避けてきたけれど、戻ってきて良かったとヴィクトルは思った。考えることはたくさんあったし、氷の上では今まで悲しみに暮れていたときはできなかったような形で、頭を整理することができた。

 

全てを崩壊させたスキャンダルから数ヶ月、その記憶もそれについて考えることにも、まだ痛みが伴った。胸が痛いほど必死に、勇利に謝って間違いを正したいと思い続けていた。けれど同時に、勇利がもしもヴィクトルの謝罪を聞く準備ができたなら、そんな日が本当に来るのなら、勇利の方から連絡を取るだろうと思った。こちらのカードは、全て二人の間に提示されている。次は勇利の番だった。勇利がどんな選択をするのであれ、その動きがない間、ただ空虚な無力感の中でずっと生きている訳にはいかないのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

***

 

翌朝、ヴィクトルはようやくヤコフに連絡を取った。ついに教え子が連絡を取ってきたことにコーチはものすごく喜んだけれど、ヴィクトルが決断を説明すると、その声はもっと厳粛なものになった。それでも、ヴィクトルの準備を手伝うことにヤコフは合意し、ヴィクトルはそれがありがたかった。

 

スケートをもう一シーズン続けることはまだ諦められなかった。勇利が戻ってこないことが確実になるまでは。戻ってくるのならヴィクトルも滑り続けなければならない。最後にもう一度勇利に会えるチャンスを無駄にすることなどできない。たとえもし勇利が人生からヴィクトルを切り離すと決めたとしても、ヴィクトル自身が幕を引くために。けれど、ヴィクトルは準備をしておかなければならない。勇利がもう何ヶ月もそうしているようにずっと隠れていることを選ぶのなら、そしてヴィクトル自身の引退が訪れるのであれば。

 

ヤコフはヴィクトルが適宜、必要な人物と連絡を取るのを手伝った。電話をかけ、仕事の話をし、競技そのもの以外の世界での道にどのような選択肢があるかを探った。ヴィクトルはまだ一つのことに絞りたくはなかったけれど、どのような選択肢があるかを考え始める。一歩一歩少しずつ、バラバラになった人生の破片を拾い集めて元に戻しながら、自分が落ちてしまった、今ようやく這い上がりつつある暗い沼から意識を逸らすために。

 

同時に、ヴィクトルはちゃんとした日々の日課を再開した。未来がまだとても不安定な間、少しでも何かに集中するために。長い間スケートはヴィクトルの人生だったから、暫くの間は身体を慣れた生活リズムに戻すことができた。早起きしてマッカチンと走る。身体を健康に保ち、できる限りトレーニングをする。リンクで滑ることさえ再開した。まだ昔のリンクメイトの同情の視線と向き合う心の準備が出来ておらず、人が誰も居ないと分かっている時間にしか向かわなかったけれど。日課をこなすことで、進むべき方向があるような気持ちになれた。これがずっと続かないことは分かっていたけれど、ヴィクトルには痛いほど必要なことだった。

 

この日課は夏が徐々に終わりに近づき始める頃まで続いた。新しいシーズンが日ごとにどんどん近づいている。じきに、ヴィクトルは次のシーズンの競技続行を決め、新しいプログラムを振付始めるか、あるいは引退を発表しなければならない時期が近づいてきていると分かっていた。けれどヴィクトルはその決断を先延ばしにし続けた。待ち続け、考え続け、願い続けながら。暑さと共に、夏が徐々にぼんやりと消えていく間中。

 

それが起きたのはごく普通の日だった。ジョギングから帰ってきて、汗でべたつく髪を額から拭い、筋肉の緊張をシャワーで緩める前に携帯電話を急いで確認しようとした時だった。ちらりと画面を見た瞬間、ヴィクトルの動きが止まる。ニュースアプリからの通知が眩しく輝いていて、突然、部屋の風景が遠ざかって消えていき、ヴィクトルの目に映るものはそれだけになる。

 

勇利のコーチからの公式の声明だった。彼の生徒は練習のためデトロイトに戻り、来るグランプリシリーズに出場する意思がある、と。勇利はついに日本を離れたのだ。勇利はスケートに戻ってくるのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

新しいシーズンのために再び準備を始めるのは、どこか奇妙な気分だった。もう何ヶ月もヴィクトルは、もう二度と戻ることはないのだと、一日が過ぎる毎に思い込むようになっていた。勇利はもう引退してしまうのだから、自分も後を追うのだと。人生を新しくスタートするのだと。競技から離れ、それでいいのだと、言い聞かせる日々が来るのだと。

 

勇利が戻ってくるということを知ってからは、ヴィクトルはこれがたとえ最後になるとしても、もう一度スケートに戻らなければいけないと分かっていた。どれだけ勇利に会いたくて謝りたくても、突然勇利の家を訪れたり、追いかけて見つけて無理矢理会うことはできなかった。ヴィクトルの電話番号はまだ着信拒否されていて、話をしたいという申し出に返事はまだなかった。けれど大会は中立地帯だ。勇利が距離をおきたいと思っていても、無理矢理勇利の領域に踏み込まずに、二人が同じ空間にいられる場所。そこでなら勇利に会えるかもしれなかった。直接勇利に、話したいということを伝え、それを勇利が受け入れても断っても、ヴィクトルはいずれかの形で幕を引くことができる。

 

この区切りは、どうしても必要だった。

 

この数ヶ月間、悲嘆に暮れて過ごしていたのは、状況がまだ分からなかったからだ。勇利からの言葉はなく、ヴィクトルはまだ自分たちには可能性が残っているのか、もうどんな謝罪の言葉も決して修復することができないほどに、完膚なきまでに崩壊し尽くしてしまったのか、分からなかった。完全に傷を癒やすことはできず、宙ぶらりんの状態のまま取り残され、待ち続け、考え続けることしかできなかった。

 

自分の一部では、まだ願っていた。願うことはヴィクトルの骨の髄深くにまで染みついていて、これだけの全てがあっても、完全に消えてしまうことはなかった。謝罪の言葉をちゃんと言えることを願った。償いをさせてもらえることを。もう一度初めから試させて貰えることを。今度は過去の間違いを繰り返さず、上手くいくように。

 

ヴィクトルは願った。願って、願いそのものはスケーティングに、今年のテーマに、プログラムに編み込まれていった。勇利に向かって呼びかけるプログラム。勇利からの言葉はなく、沈黙で過ぎていく一日が経つごとに、もう二度と連絡はこないのではないかという恐怖を感じ始めた。けれど、今ここでもう一度試さなければ、ヴィクトルは自分自身を許すことができなかった。

 

自分の愛を、切望を、戻ってきて欲しいという願いを滑る。もう一度試したいと思ってくれているのなら、ヴィクトルの心はまだ剥き出しのまま二人の間に差し出されているのだと。何ヶ月もの沈黙と、勇利が耳を傾ける兆候がない状態の中、これがたった一つ、ヴィクトルに残された、勇利に向かって呼びかける方法だった。

 

その後、ヴィクトルは再び勇利と連絡を取り、話をさせてくれないかと尋ねるだろう。断られるかもしれなくても。けれど、まずはスケートで自分の愛を表現する。この数ヶ月間のように勇利はヴィクトルの言葉など聞きたくないと言うかもしれないけれど、そうすれば自分はできる限りのことを試したのだと思える。少なくとも一つの形で、区切りを付けることができる。この数ヶ月間の沈黙にはできなかったような形で。

 

胸の内側で燃える小さな希望の炎は、まだ自分たちには可能性があるんじゃないかとヴィクトルがそう思うのを許している。けれどもっと理性的な自分の一部は、勇利が接触を拒否する時間が長ければ長くなるほど、勇利が決して受け入れない可能性は高いと分かっていた。

 

もしそうなるなら、そしてもし話をした上で勇利が二人のことを終わらせるのなら、ヴィクトルはしなければいけないことが分かっていた。

 

もうずっと長い間、ヴィクトルは勇利に、この関係に、しがみついてきた。かき集められるだけかき集めて溜め込んだ切れ端に。自分が求めるものよりずっと少ないものでいいのだと、自分に言い聞かせようとしてきた。勇利が自分に求める形だったら何でも。だって、何もないよりはどう考えてもましだったのだ。夜の隙間に勇利を抱きしめられるのなら、全く勇利に触れられないよりもましだった。例え勇利を永遠に手に入れたいと、本当は思っていたとしても。

 

けれど、何ヶ月もの間、自分の心と自分たちのこれまでの関係を分析し続けて、何が悪かったのか、ヴィクトルには分かった。それはヴィクトルを少しずつ殺してきた。勇利と過ごす一秒一秒は、こんな風にずっと永遠に居られるんじゃないかと、自分自身にそういうふりを続けてきたのだった。すぐ側に居て、同時にあまりにも遠いままで、それでいいのだと。前にも、自分の心を差し出す準備はできていた。自分たちの関係を前へ進められる可能性はあるのかと、既に実質的に自分たちの距離が近づいていたように、これを本物の関係にしたいのだと尋ねようと思っていた。けれど同時に、もし勇利が望むことがこれまでと同じ関係だけだったとしたら、それを続けるつもりでもあった。

 

今は、もう、それは続けられない。愛が返ってこないと確実に分かったまま、永遠に誰かを想い続けて人生を過ごすことはできない。

 

この痛みと遠い距離で、ようやくヴィクトルは一歩下がって全体を見ることができるようになった。そして、もし勇利がヴィクトルの申し出を聞いて、その上で断るのならば、前へ進まなければいけないのだと分かっていた。どうすればそうできるかは分からない。勇利がいない人生なんて想像もできないけれど、でも、どうにかして、そうしないといけないのだ。

 

それだけではない。例え勇利が謝罪を受け入れてくれたとしても、前の関係に戻りたいのだとしたら。ヴィクトルの心臓がどれだけもっと多くを求めて泣き叫んでいても、勇利が前と同じカジュアルで簡単な関係に戻ることを選んだら、もう何年もの間やろうとしてできなかったことを、ついにしなければならない。そうなったとしても、自分の力全てをもって、引き起こしてしまった傷と痛みを償うつもりだった。けれど、前の関係に戻ることはできない。どれだけ本当は自分がそれを求めたとしても。繰り返し繰り返し自分を傷つけ、心はもっと多くを求めているのに、それでいいのだというふりをするのは、もう止めないといけない。

 

自分たちに未来という可能性があることを祈りながら、勇利と連絡を取ってみる。けれど、もし終わりが来るのだとしたら、ついにそれを受け入れる準備をしなければならない。

 

ヴィクトルのスケーティングに対する態度が変わったことにリンクメイト達が気づいていたとしたら、彼らは何も言わなかった。リンクに戻ってきたことだけでも、小声で囁かれる噂には充分だった。哀れみと同情の視線を、ヴィクトルは全力で無視した。噂話はこそこそと囁かれ、ヴィクトルに聞こえないところでなされているようだったけれど、どれだけ皆が隠そうとしても、いずれは耳に入ってくる。起きてしまったことが、どれだけ残念なことか。どれだけ皆が、ヴィクトルと勇利の両方に対して、気の毒に思っているか。ヴィクトルが惨憺たる結果で演技を終えるのを見つめる勝生勇利がどれだけ絶望的な表情をしていたか。目には涙を浮かべ、打ちひしがれた表情で、もしかしたら本当は彼の方も恋に落ちていたのかもしれない、と。

 

ヴィクトルはその全てを無視してスケートだけに集中した。いつか勇利の方からも手を伸ばし返してくれる日が来ることを祈りながら、ずっと続けてきたけれど、これが最後にもう一度だけ、勇利に向けて差し伸べる手なのだ。完璧でなくてはならない。今まで作ってきたものの中で最高のものにしないといけない。最も重要な幕を開ける前の、前奏曲として。最後にもう一度だけ、勇利に話しかけ、自分の心を勇利に差し出す前に、氷に勇利への思いを注ぎ込む。

 

ヴィクトルを哀れみの対象として見る必要がないと感じていた何人かのリンクメイトの周りでだけ、ヴィクトルは安心できた。ギオルギーは自分の失恋のことで頭がいっぱいで、ほとんど窒息しそうなくらいの共感を語ってくれた。ミラは以前よりずっと大人になって、ヴィクトルに起きた出来事について言及する人を見つける度に、素早くこっそりと彼らを蹴り飛ばすのだった。

 

奇妙な形で、ヴィクトルに対して一番起怒っていたユーリもその中の一人だった。ユーリの怒りの中に哀れみはほんの少しもなかった。ヴィクトルが戻ってくる頃にはユーリのプログラムは既にリリアが振付をしており、ヴィクトルが何かアドバイスをしようかと提案したところ、うるせえ黙ってろという返事がそのままの言葉で即座に返ってきた。この少年がまだヴィクトルに対して怒っているということは分かっていた。この状況のせいで約束を反故にしてしまったことに対してと、心の奥底深くでは、ユーリ本人はまだ認めようとしていないけれど、彼の憧れのスケーターの演技をヴィクトルが台無しにしてしまったことに対して。

 

戻ってきてから、ユーリはずっとヴィクトルに敵対的で、終わりのない同情の波の中、それは不思議と新鮮だった。一度だけユーリが会話らしい会話で話しかけてきたのは、ヴィクトルのスケーティングを批判しにきた時だった。シーズンが近づくごとに、ユーリが批判をする回数は増えているようだった。

 

「クソみたいに滑ってんじゃねーか」

ユーリがそう指摘してきたのは、ヴィクトルがプログラムを通し終わり、成果に苛立っている時だった。まだ何かが根本的に足りなかった。勇利への呼びかけとしてのプログラムだったけれど、その勇利が不在のままプログラムを満たすはずの愛と切望は抜け落ちていて、全体的に生気がなく機械的な演技になってしまっていた。

 

「グランプリの前にもっとマシにしとけよ」

ユーリはそう付け加える。自分もプログラムを通した後で息を整えながら、リンクサイドで見守る姿が苛立っている。

「ピークの状態のてめーをオレが倒すんだ。今みたいな情けないスケートを見せるんだったら、勝負にすらならねえ」

 

「なら、簡単な勝利で満足してもらうしかないね」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめ、挑戦的な言葉を無視する。ユーリはその返事が不満だったようで顔をしかめ、氷をブレードで蹴ると、空中に氷の破片が舞う。

 

「そんなもんいらねーんだよ！世界中にオレの方が上だって見せつけてやるんだ、お前ら両方より」

ユーリはぴしゃりと言い返す。

「でもてめーの滑りがクソだったら、それはできねーんだよ。ここでメソメソ『希望』だの下らねーこと滑ってないであいつとの事なんとかしろよな」

 

突然会話に勇利のことが言及され、ヴィクトルの身体に緊張が走るけれど、なんとかそれを抑えこみ、大きく息を吸ってから返事をする。ユーリは若くて傲慢で生意気で、自分が間違いをしてしまうことなど思いもしない。ユーリにはまだ、本当の意味では分からないのだろう。

 

「勇利は今、俺に会いたくないんだ」

ユーリに説明するのと同じくらい、自分に言い聞かせるようにヴィクトルは言う。一日が過ぎるごとに、勇利がどこにいるのか探し出したいという気持ちは膨れあがるばかりだったけれど、その気持ちを抑えなければいけないことは分かっていた。招かれざるまま勇利の家に現れることは、勇利が自分の前から歩き去り、連絡を取ることを拒否している今、事を悪化させるだけだ。

「追いかけて追い詰めて、謝罪を無理に聞いて貰うようなことはできない。こんなにも彼を傷つけてしまった今は。そんなことをするつもりはないよ」

 

「じゃあ何だよ、てめーはまた今までずっとやってきたみてーにドラマチックに氷の上で愛を表現するとかなんとかやるのかよ」

ユーリは全く無感動な様子で容赦なくそう返す。

「で、馬鹿みたいにいつかあいつに許してもらえるまで永遠に待つっていうのか」

 

「それは違う」

 

ヴィクトルの声は、今度はもっと静かに響く。深い思考に耽るように、悲しげに。ようやくついに立ち直ろうとし始めてからの数ヶ月の間、ずっと考え、答えを出そうとしてきたことの全てが、一度に溢れようとしていた。

 

「これが最後だ。もう一度だけ、俺は試してみる。そして勇利の答えがノーなら…」

 

ヴィクトルの言葉が途切れる。その結論を出すことがずっとずっととても辛かった答えを、どうやってついに口にすればいいか考えながら。勇利のことはまだ愛している。きっと勇利を愛さなくなる日は来ないだろう。そしてヴィクトルはまだ勇利が恋しかった。空っぽのアパート、空っぽの心の片隅に、勇利がもたらしてくれた全てを求めた。最後に一度だけ、ヴィクトルは自分の感情を曝け出して、勇利と話したいと尋ねてみる。スケーティングと、言葉で。けれどもし勇利がそれを拒否したら、ヴィクトルはずっと自分へ愛を返してくれない誰かに恋い焦がれたまま人生を送ることはできない。今ようやく分かったのは、そのことだった。今までには理解することができなかった形で。

 

「俺は勇利を解放する」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、ユーリの眉根が寄り、苛立ちが困惑の表情に変わるのを見つめる。

「俺は勇利を解放することを、学ばないといけない」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

その年のグランプリシリーズへ向けての試合は、今までに感じたことのないような奇妙な感じだった。

 

勇利はまだ世界からほぼ完全に身を隠していた。デトロイトに戻って練習を再開したはずだったけれど、インターネット上には何の情報もなく、ピチット・チュラノンの様々なソーシャルメディアのアカウントにすら何もなかった。前シーズンの間沢山投稿されていた写真やビデオから比べるとあまりにも対照的だった。勇利は明らかに注目を浴びるのを避けていて、ヴィクトルにはそれを責められない。起きた全ての出来事はあまりに大きすぎる打撃で、人目につかないところで傷を癒やそうとするのは当然のことだった。

 

ヴィクトル自身の競技に戻るという決断も、スケート界から様々な反応を呼んだ。ポジティブなものからネガティブなものまで。そのほとんどをヴィクトルは無視し、ただスケートにだけ没頭した。生命と愛は未だにプログラムから欠落していたけれど、技術的にはほぼ完璧なものに仕上がってきた。この調子で練習を続けられれば、ファイナルへ進出するチャンスは充分にある。

 

ファイナルへ進出することは必須だった。昨年のグランプリシリーズのメダリストとして、自分と勇利の各国大会でのアサインが重なることはない。お互いに同じ場所で出会える唯一の場が、ファイナルだった。お互いそれぞれ勝ち抜いてくと仮定して。勇利がまだ連絡をしてこない以上、それが勇利にもう一度会える、たった一つのチャンスだった。

 

ひと月ふた月と飛ぶように過ぎていって、シーズンが始まる。ヴィクトルは他の選手達の試合を注意深く見ていた。自分の演技は目まぐるしく色と音が混ざったように過ぎていってあまり頭にも残らず、ファイナルに進出する事が可能な点数であれば結果にも興味を持つことができなかった。ヤコフが自分のことを心配しているのは見て取れた。顔を合わせる度に顔中の皺がどんどん深くなっていったけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを無視した。もう自分にできることなんてないのだから。

 

表彰台に立って観客席を眺めると、まるで遠い過去に戻ったかのような不気味な感覚に襲われる。自分の笑顔の全てが偽物で、何にも情熱を感じることが出来なくなっていたあの頃。全てが虚ろで、あの頃のヴィクトルにはそれが耐えられなかった。

 

自分の試合にはほぼ注意が払われず過ぎていく中、ヴィクトルは勇利の試合の全ての詳細を思い出すことが出来た。まずは中国大会で勇利は銀メダルを獲り、親友ピチットの一つ下につけた。そして次はロシア大会に赴き、そこでの成績は前よりも芳しくなく、順位表では下の方についた。勇利のスケーティングは美しかったけれど、何かが足りないように見えた。何か根本的な、勇利のスケーティングを特別なものにしていた何かが、そこには欠けていた。コメンテーターもそれについて言及したけれど、勇利本人はグランプリシリーズが進む中、自分の気持ちについて話すような時間を設けなかった。行く先々で、勇利は何度も繰り返して慣れた様子で報道陣を躱していき、それでも追い詰められて質問をされた時はそれのほとんどに答えることを拒否した。

 

勇利の姿を見つめながら、ヴィクトルの心臓はズキズキと痛んだ。自分たちがこんな風になってしまったことに。かつて自分たちは世界の頂点にいた。お互いを高めあい、勝利のスリルを味わいながら。今の自分たちは、どちらも疲れ切っていて、機械的に全てをこなして、瞳には何の情熱の炎も残っていない。

 

勇利からの連絡はまだない。ヴィクトルの言葉や謝罪を聞こうとする兆候もない。ヴィクトルは勇利のコーチの言葉を信じていた。自分のメッセージは、おそらく既に届いているだろう。例えそうでなくても、ヴィクトルは何度も電話をかけたし、それが着信拒否されていることは、何を意味するのかをはっきり物語っていた。ヴィクトルが話したがっていることを、謝罪したいと思っていることを、勇利はきっともう知っている。けれど勇利は明らかにそれを聞きたくないのだ。少なくともまだ。もしかしたら、永遠に。

 

胸に残っている最後の希望の炎は、少なくとももう一度試みてみるまで、そして勇利自身の口からもう終わりなのだという言葉を聞くまでは、消えてなくなろうとはしなかった。けれど、しがみついていられるものが何もないままファイナルが近づき、勇利からの沈黙が続く中、その炎はどんどん弱く、暗くなっていく。この何ヶ月もの間の沈黙は、それ自体が雄弁に物語っていて、ヴィクトルは精神的に準備をしていた。もしその時が来たら、それを受け入れる準備ができていないといけない。

 

もしかしたら、一度は、自分たちには未来の可能性があったのかもしれない。そして、きっと自分はその未来がまだ欲しい。そのためなら何でもして、それを望んで、心を捧げるつもりだった。けれど、この沈黙が長引けば長引くほど、ヴィクトルはその覚悟と準備をしておかなければならない。勇利が同じような気持ちでいる可能性は、今やかなり低いのだと。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ファイナルが訪れ、ヴィクトルは距離を置いていた。勇利がそこにいることは知っていたけれど、まだ近づくつもりはなかった。最後に二人が会った時は勇利の滑走の前に感情的な衝突があった時で、ヴィクトルは勇利の演技を台無しにし、メダルを失わせた。もう二度と同じ危険を冒すつもりはなかった。前にヴィクトルがそうしてしまったように、自分の告白と終わりにするための幕引きが勇利の演技に悪影響を及ぼさないのだと確実に分かるまでは、勇利の方から連絡をしてこないのなら、自分から無理矢理勇利に会いにいくことも、話しかけることもしない。

 

その代わり、ヴィクトルは最後の滑走まで待つつもりだった。愛と悲嘆と希望を込めた告白のプログラムを滑る。最後に、もう一度だけ。自分が喋ることを勇利が許してくれるか分からなかったけれど、でも、少なくとも試みなければ、この先を生きていくことなどできないから。そして、大会が終わり、勇利の滑走も終わったら、ヴィクトルは勇利に話をしていいかどうか、尋ねに行く。もしかしたら勇利はそれを許してくれるかもしれないし、この何ヶ月もの沈黙が語るように、許してくれないかもしれない。けれど、どちらにしても、それでついに幕が引けるのだ。

 

勇利から距離を置いていたように、初日のヴィクトルは公の目からも距離を置いた。どうしても必要な時以外は、ファンと報道陣を避けて過ごした。他の選手達との接触も避けていたけれど、ショートプログラムが終わると、ついにクリスが、隠遁者のように殻に閉じこもっていないでちゃんと話せと要求しながら、ホテルの部屋にワインのボトルを持って殴り込んで来る。

 

ヴィクトルが友人の顔を見つめると、クリスの表情には心からの心配が見て取れて、ヴィクトルの胸に罪悪感が湧き上がる。この9ヶ月別々に過ごす間、何が起きたのかのうち一部はクリスには話していたけれど、夏にスイスへ遊びにおいでというクリスの誘いをヴィクトルは断っていた。自分で向き合って解決しなければいけない問題を抱えたまま、誰かの重荷にはなりたくなかった。確かに、殻に閉じこもっていたのは事実だった。友人さえ遠ざけて。

 

ヴィクトルが謝ると、クリスは手を振ってそれを一蹴し、二人分のグラスにワインを注ぐと座って、ヴィクトルが話し始めるのを待つ。じきに、ヴィクトルは話し出す。何ヶ月もの間、自分の内側に閉じ込めておいたことを、はっきりと口に出して言うのは難しかったけれど、同時にその言葉の一つ一つが声にされるごとに、少しずつ、僅かに心が軽くなっていく。

 

クリスはヴィクトルの言葉全部に聞き入った。別々に過ごした数ヶ月の間、ヴィクトルが何を感じていたか。そして、未来に向けて、どうしようと思っているか。ちゃんと頷いて、相づちを打って、途中で半分空になったボトルを横に押しやって、明日のスケーティングに影響が出ないようにする。

 

「もし彼が本当にちゃんとした関係を続けたいと思うなら、君もまだ彼と一緒にいたいと思ってるんだね」

 

「何よりも」

ヴィクトルは頷く。自分たちは全てを滅茶苦茶にしてしまったかもしれないけれど、それでも一度は、ぴったりと息が合っていて、一緒にいて幸せだった時があったのだ。辛い記憶もあるけれど、たくさんの良い思い出があった。今でもヴィクトルはそれを求めている。かつて自分たちの間にあった可能性を育てて、今度は過去の過ちに振り回されることなく、しっかりと関係を築き上げたいと。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利を愛している。もし勇利もヴィクトルのことを愛していて、もう一度試してみようと思ってくれるのなら、勇利とずっと一緒にいられることは、ヴィクトルがこの世界で何よりも一番求めることだった。

 

「君に相応しいハッピーエンドが訪れることを祈ってる」

クリスはヴィクトルにそう告げる。その声はどこか、奇妙に悲しげだった。

「でも、もしそうならなかった時に、君がちゃんとこれを手放すことを選んでくれたことに、僕はほっとしたよ」

 

何年もの間クリスはヴィクトルに、これを乗り越えて前に進めと言い続けてきたから、その言葉にヴィクトルは驚かなかった。驚いたのは、ヴィクトルがもう一度試してみようとすることを、クリスがすんなりと受け入れたことだった。ヴィクトルがそう告げると、クリスはただ軽く笑う。

 

「僕は君たち二人を何年も見続けてきた」

クリスはヴィクトルにそう告げて、その声にはただ正直さしかなかった。

「最初はどうかと思ったけど、でも今は、君たち二人はもしかしたら本当にうまくいく可能性があるんじゃないかって思ってる。彼の側にいた君はすごく幸せそうだったし、彼も君の側にいて嬉しそうだった。そのためなら、正直言って、もう一度試してみたいと尋ねる価値はあると思う。もし彼が断っても、少なくとも君は幕を引くことが出来る」

 

ヴィクトルは頷く。クリスのような友人に出会えたことに、心の底から深く感謝しながら。クリスはずっと昔からの友達で、二人は色々なことを共に経験してきた。そのことに、ヴィクトルは感謝してもしきれなかった。

 

「そろそろ寝た方がいい」

携帯電話の画面に浮かぶ時刻を見て、クリスはそう付け加える。

「もう遅くなっているし、それにどれだけ僕が君を愛してるとはいえ、明日は君を打ち負かしてみせるよ」

 

「望むところだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返して、自分に笑顔が浮かんでいるのが分かる。どれだけ時間が経っても変わらないものや、決して変わって欲しくないものもあった。そしてこの関係は、変わって欲しくないものの一つだった。

「幸運を」

 

「君もね」

クリスはそう返す。その声の調子は言葉以上の重みを含んでいて、クリスが試合のことだけを話しているのではないのがヴィクトルには分かった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

次の日、いよいよその時が来た。

 

ヴィクトルは朝リンクに顔を出さず、ようやく姿を見せたのは滑走の順番が来た時だった。アナウンサーが名前を呼ぶまで待ってから、アリーナに足を踏み入れ、世界中の視線の下に姿を晒す。どこかで、勇利が見ていると、ヴィクトルは信じていた。勇利の滑走順はヴィクトルの後で、今頃リンクの近くのどこかで、自分自身の最後の滑走の準備をしているはずだとヴィクトルには分かっていた。

 

9ヶ月間の完全な沈黙の後、ヴィクトルは観客席の中に、こちらを見ている勇利の姿を探す気にはなれなかった。勇利の顔にどんな表情が浮かんでいるか受け止められる自信がなく、何が待ち受けているかもまったく分からないし、これからまさに自分が一番だと考えたやり方で気持ちを告白しようとしていたからだ。もし今顔を上げて、こちらを向いた勇利の表情が嫌悪や怒りや、最悪の場合、完全な無関心だったとしたら、これからやらなければいけないことをこなす強さを維持できるかどうか分からなかった。代わりにヴィクトルは頭を低くし俯いたまま氷の中心へ滑り出し、最初の姿勢を取る前に大きく息を吸い込む。

 

勇利に言いたいことは沢山あった。勇利のことを考える時、内側には沢山の感情が絡み合っている。きっときちんと口に出して言えるよりも、ずっと沢山の。けれどスケートはいつだって自分が一番よく話せる言葉だったし、氷の上は他のどんな場所よりも感情を曝け出しやすかった。心の全てを音楽と動きに注ぎこんで、胸の奥で感じる愛を表現する。

 

リンクの中心に立ってから、長い数秒が過ぎていく。ヴィクトルは待つ。そして、ついに、音楽が始まる。観客が静まりかえる中、スタジアム中を音楽が響き渡る。音楽は高く、高く上っていくようだった。男性の声が叫びのように、切望と悲しみで満ちた空虚さの中へ響き渡っていく。離れずにそばにいてと、愛を請いながら。ヴィクトルが感じていた全てのものと、言おうとしている全てのことを載せて、会場の空間全体に響き渡るアリア。

 

ヴィクトルはこの音楽を特別に依頼した。自分と勇利にとって特別なこの告白と願いを、プログラムと合わせて創り出すために。ステップの一つ一つ、滑りの隅々に、戻ってきて欲しいという勇利への切望と、あれ以来ずっとヴィクトルを苛んできた、起きてしまったことへの後悔と悲嘆を注ぎ込んでいく。身体の動き全てが、これだけのことがあっても自分の心を捉えて離さないたった一人への呼びかけだった。離れていかないで、と。もう一度チャンスをくれることを許して欲しい、と。そばにいて欲しい、あの痛みを、二人を完全に引き裂くものにさせないで、と。

 

必死な呼びかけだった。何ヶ月も続いた沈黙から生まれた、自分はそれでもただ何もない空虚さの中へ叫び続けているだけなのかもしれないということを痛いほど理解した、叫び。勇利はこれを聞きたくないかもしれない、反応をくれないかもしれない。そして例え応えてくれても、それがどんなものかは分からない。そう分かった上での。勇利に向かって愛を表現できるのは、これが最後になるかもしれないという恐怖の中で。無理矢理、永遠にその気持ちに蓋をすることを学ぶ前に。胸の奥に燃える、僅かな希望の光だけで支えられたもの。まだ、もしかしたら可能性はあるかもしれないと。どんなものも、完全にはそれを消すことができなかった炎。

 

音楽は高みに登っていき、ヴィクトルはジャンプをし氷の上をスピンして、ついにプログラムが完成したと感じる。感じているもの全てについに満たされ、勇利がここのどこかにいるという認識と、たとえ言葉で話すことが許されなかったとしても、最後にもう一度だけ、こうやって勇利に向かって呼びかけられるという認識だけに、駆り立てられて。

 

そしてヴィクトルはプログラムの幕を引く。心にはまだ、愛と悲しみが同じくらい満ちている。スケートに全てを注ぎ込み、勇利がきっとこれを見て、自分の感情の深さを理解してくれるのではないかと願いながら。まだこれから連絡をとってみないといけないし、別の全ての形で表現したものをついに言葉で言わなければならないと分かっていたけれど、この数ヶ月勇利がヴィクトルからの連絡を拒み続けたように、その機会すら許してもらえないのなら、少なくともヴィクトルは手を尽くしたのだと分かっていた。自分の感情はもう何も隠すところなく表に出され、誰もが見ることができる氷の上に、剥き出しで曝け出されている。

 

ついにヴィクトルは最後の姿勢を解く。両手を降ろして、リンクサイドへ滑って戻る。リンクの外に出ながら、ヴィクトルは急いで周りを見渡すことを自分に許す。見慣れた黒髪と焦茶色の瞳が、ほんの一瞬だけ、ちらりと視界に入る。

 

勇利はこちらを見つめながら立っていた。動かないまま、表情も読めない。ヴィクトルは無理矢理視線を逸らす。勇利の滑走順は次だった。ヴィクトルは氷上で愛を曝け出したけれど、言葉で同じ事ができるまでは、まだ待たなければならない。

 

見つめ返す代わりに、ヴィクトルは無理矢理視線を逸らし、見ないようなしながらキスアンドクライへ向かい、点数の発表を待つ。数字が読み上げられると、ヴィクトルは一瞬の驚きを覚えるけれど、すぐにそれは消える。点数は高かった。ほとんど信じられないほどに、今シーズン成し遂げたどの成績よりもずっと高かった。けれど、それも説明がつく。このプログラムはようやく、そもそも作られたの目的のために使われることができて、ヴィクトルはそれに全てを注ぎ込んだ。世界中の人々はこれを見て楽しむだろうし、ジャッジももしかしたら認めてくれるかもしれないけれど、この全ては勇利だけのためのものなのだ。点数はほとんど無意味に感じた。

 

ヴィクトルが順位表から視線を逸らすと、勇利は妙に動揺した様子でコーチに向かって話している。勇利のコーチは何かを言い返して、遠くにいるヴィクトルには何を言ったのかは聞こえなかったけれど、勇利が全身の緊張を落ち着かせようとしているのが見えた。大きく深呼吸をし、氷の上に滑り出て、さっきまでヴィクトルがいた氷の中心で止まり、準備をする。

 

観客席は声援で沸いていたけれど、じきに落ち着いていき、スタジアムに再び静寂が下り、皆がその時を待ち受ける。ヴィクトルも同じように待ち続ける。再びリンクに立つ勇利の姿に、心臓が胸の奥でぎゅっと締め付けられる。結構な間、ヴィクトルは自分の行動のせいで勇利を永遠にスケートから遠ざけてしまったのだと思っていた。勇利は全くそんな目に遭う必要などなかったし、こうして勇利が戻ることを選んでくれて、ヴィクトルは自分がどれだけ嬉しいと思っているかを言葉にすることは不可能だろうと思った。

 

数秒の間、勇利は完璧に静止したままリンクの中心に立っていた。ヴィクトルは固唾を呑んで見守り、待ち続ける。そして、[[jumpuri:音楽 > https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B01M7PHIQV/ref=sr_1_3_rd?_encoding=UTF8&child=B01M8I4VO8&qid=1549818848&sr=1-3%3C/a%3E]]が始まる。美しいピアノのメロディがスタジアム中に舞い上がっていき、勇利が動き始める。両腕を持ち上げて顔に近づけ、そして頭の上にかざす。背中を反らし、優美な動きで。勇利を取り巻く光の下で、衣装のスパンコールがきらきらと輝いていく。

 

メロディがどんどん膨らんでいく中、勇利は滑り始める。身体の全ての線が完璧で、集中した表情と、完璧に落ち着いた様子で、勇利は円を描くように滑っていく。グランプリシリーズの他の大会とは違って、今の勇利の滑りに欠けているものはなにもなかった。名前をつけることが不可能な、それでも何かが足りなかった、これまでのスケーティング。今回の勇利は、完璧だった。

 

ヴィクトルはただその姿を、感嘆を持って見つめることしかできなかった。全てのステップが優美で、感情に満ちあふれていて、見ているだけで熱いものが胸に広がっていく。その場の全ての観客も同じことを感じているようだった。誰一人として微動だにしないまま、全員が息を詰めて勇利を見つめ続けている。

 

何かが勇利のスケーティングの中で変化していて、ヴィクトルは信じたかったけれど、希望を持つ勇気はなかった。これは大会最後の試合なのだ、勇利がこれまでにない形で全力を出しているとしても納得がいく。これまでの数ヶ月、勇利からの言葉はなかった。ヴィクトルに向けた言葉は、何も。希望はどんどん小さくなっていって、自分のプログラムは最後にもう一度だけ、手を伸ばしてみる必死の呼びかけだった。ほとんど確実だと受け入れつつあった終わりが来る前に、最後にもう一度だけ自分の愛を語りたかった。ヴィクトルの演技を見たことが勇利の演技に変化をもたらしたかもしれないと願うことなどできなかった。

 

勇利のプログラムは後半に入り、額に玉のような汗が浮かんびつつあるのがヴィクトルには見えたけれど、勇利は滑り続ける。全ての動きを完璧にこなしながら。勇利が今まで滑ってきた中で文句なしに最高の演技だった。今シーズンの勇利のテーマは『愛』で、その感情が勇利の内側から溢れだしているのが見えた。これまで見たことのある何よりもずっと力強く。

 

音楽が終わりに近づき始め、勇利は最後のジャンプの準備に入る。ヴィクトルはその動きを見つめながら、困惑する。勇利は、ヴィクトルが予想したように、四回転トウループを跳ぼうとしていない。勇利は、何か、全く別のものの、準備をしている。

 

心臓が高鳴りながら、ヴィクトルは一瞬だけリンクから目を離して天井の画面を見上げ、勇利の顔を見る。肉眼で捉えられないほどにカメラはズームインして、勇利の表情を鮮明に画面に写している。ジャンプの準備に入りながら勇利は集中に顔をしかめている。そして、その表情がジャンプの直前の一瞬、変化する。しっかりと結ばれていた唇に、突然、微笑みが舞い降りて、勇利は目を閉じて、宙に舞う。

 

ヴィクトルは喉の奥で息が止まるのを感じる。勇利が宙に舞う。四回の完璧な回転の後、ブレードが氷に触れ、完璧に着氷する。四回転フリップ。ヴィクトルの代名詞と呼ばれたジャンプ。愛について、勇利が滑ったプログラムで、一番最後に、勇利が跳んだジャンプ。

 

心臓の大きな鼓動を、はっきりと胸の中に感じる。ドンドンと肋骨にぶつからんばかりの勢いで、爆発してしまいそうだった。信じたかった。胸の中に炎が燃え上がり、内側を焦がしていくけれど、それでもまだ分からなかった。自信がなかった。起きてしまった全てのことの後で、結局のところ偶然かもしれないことだけを根拠に、自分に信じてしまうことを許すなんてできなかった。

 

勇利は最後のスピンに入る。目を閉じて、完全に落ち着いた表情で。最後のメロディがスタジアム中に響き渡り、勇利は最後の動きに入って、プログラムを終える。ついに勇利が最後の姿勢に入ると、観客席からははっきりと息を呑むどよめきが聞こえてきて、ヴィクトルの心臓が胸の中で止まる。

 

グランプリシリーズの間中、勇利はプログラムを終える最後のポーズを、顔を俯かせて、両腕で上半身を抱くようにしながら、視線を足下へ向けて終わっていた。けれど今回は違う。下を見る代わりに、勇利の頭はまっすぐ上に伸びていて、視線は氷の上の距離を超え、ヴィクトルがショックを受けたまま立っているリンクサイドへと向けられている。勇利の片手は心臓に触れるように胸におかれ、もう片方は差し伸べられていた。ヴィクトルの方へ、はっきりと。

 

勇利の視線はヴィクトルをまっすぐ見つめていて、その姿勢を保ちながら、激しい呼吸で胸が上下する。片腕をヴィクトルに向けて伸ばしながら、揺らぐことなく。待ち続けながら。突然、喉に熱いものがこみ上げてきて、ヴィクトルは顔を両手に押しつけ、どうやって息をするのか思い出そうとする。突然、空気が周りからなくなったような気がして、酸素を求めて喘ぐ。

 

ずっと長い間、ヴィクトルは勇利に手を差し伸べてきた。そして初めて、勇利がその手を差し伸べ返そうとしている。

 

再び顔を上げると、瞳に浮かんできた涙で勇利の輪郭はぼんやりしていたけれど、そんなことは気にならなかった。スタジアムは割れんばかりの音で溢れていて、観客は声援と驚きの声を上げ続けているけれど、ヴィクトルには何も聞こえなかった。今、目に映るのは、リンクの中心に立ち続ける勇利だけだった。愛についてのプログラムを滑り、ヴィクトルの方へ手を差し伸べている。勇利の愛を世界中に曝け出しながら。

 

考えるより先に、ヴィクトルはリンクの入り口へ震える足を数歩踏み出していた。頭がくらくらして、突然胸の中に沸き上がった感情が勢いよく押し寄せて、心臓が爆発しそうだった。ずっと長い間、ヴィクトルは永遠に勇利の愛を手に入れることはできないのだと思っていた。そしてもしかしたら本当はそうではないのかもしれないと気づいた時には、愛があろうとなかろうと、勇利はもう二度と自分を求めることなどありえないほどに、ヴィクトルは全てを崩壊させてしまっていた。9ヶ月の完全な沈黙で、その恐怖はほぼ確実な現実へと変貌しつつあった。

 

けれど今、勇利は愛をはっきりとヴィクトルに示している。世界中に、愛を曝け出している。ここまではっきりとした、間違いようのない、見逃しようのないメッセージ。誰から見ても明らかな。そして、突然、世界の中で自分たち二人以外のものが、全て消えてなくなる。

 

よろけながら、ヴィクトルは走り出す。リンクの入り口へ。勇利の元へ行くのだという以外、頭には何もない。リンクの方を見ると、勇利も動き出している。滑ってよろけながら、駆け出すようにしてヴィクトルが向かっている場所を目指している。入り口でよろめきながら立ち止まると、ヴィクトルは顔を上げる。勇利がこちらに向かって走るように滑ってくる。両腕を開いて、大きな笑顔が浮かび上がるのを感じながら。

 

勇利の瞳には涙が浮かび始めていたけれど、その表情は笑顔で、こちらへ滑りながら勇利は名前を呼ぶ。唇に浮かぶのはヴィクトルの名前で、その音は世界で一番美しい音だとヴィクトルは思う。

 

勇利はほんの数歩しか離れていなかったけれど、もうこれ以上待てなかった。もう一度勇利を腕の中に抱きしめたい。自分たちの間で起きた間違いは多すぎて、解決しなければいけないことも沢山あったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは全力で心の底から勇利を愛している。そして勇利も同じように、愛を宣言したのだ。ヴィクトルは勇利を抱きしめて、決して離したくなかった。そして、ついに、もう勇利を離さなくてもいいのだ。

 

勇利はヴィクトルに両手を差し伸べたけれど、ヴィクトルの方が速かった。最後の数歩を氷の上に入っても全速力で駆け抜け、両腕に勇利を掴まえる。引っ張って抱き寄せて必死のキスをする。倒れ込んで身体にぶつかる氷の表面はは冷たくて硬かったけれど、勇利の唇は温かくて柔らかくて、ほとんどその衝撃を感じなかった。勇利の頭の後ろを手で抱き寄せるようにして支え、衝撃から守る。その間ずっと、キスをしたまま。勇利の感覚に、溺れながら。

 

勇利は必死に、全てを飲み込むようにキスを返す。全身が燃えているようだったけれど、そんなことは気にならない。勇利がここにいるのだから。勇利の側にいるのは、まるで居るべき場所に帰ってきたようだった。

 

二人がキスからついに離れても、勇利はまだずっと笑顔のままだった。両目は涙で濡れ、頬もヴィクトルの瞳からこぼれ落ちた涙で濡れている。完全に離れてしまうことに耐えられなくて、ヴィクトルは額を押しつけ続ける。早鐘のように鳴り続ける心臓を落ち着かせようとしながら、勇利の瞳をまっすぐ見つめる。胸の奥に波のように、抑えきれないほど、そしてもう二度と抑えたいと思わない、幸せと愛が沸き起こるのを感じる。

 

「勇利、ごめん」

ヴィクトルの口から出た一番最初の言葉は、何よりも先に言わなければいけない言葉だった。言わなければいけないことが沢山ある。もう何年も言わずに抑え込んでいたことが沢山ある。ついにちゃんと言葉にして言わなければいけないことが沢山あったけれど、何よりも第一に勇利にはっきりと伝えなければいけないことは、それだった。もう9ヶ月も待ち続けたのだ。

 

「ごめん、本当に、本当に、ごめん、勇利。愛してる。ごめん。何度でも言う。何千回でも言うよ。今から毎日、永遠にずっとずっと言い続けて、言い続けるのを止めないよ」

 

起きてしまったことを償うために、ヴィクトルは力の及ぶ限りどんなことでもするだろう。そして、与えられることをもう二度と諦め始めていた二度目のチャンスを、絶対に無駄にはしない。勇利はずっと笑顔でヴィクトルを見上げていて、ヴィクトルの髪を手で梳いてから頬へ降ろして、ヴィクトルの顔を包み込む。指でヴィクトルの頬を流れ落ちる涙を拭いながら。耐えきれずにヴィクトルは勇利の手の平に顔を押しつけ、目を閉じてその感覚に浸る。

 

「いいんだ、ヴィクトル。大丈夫」

勇利はそう安心させるように繰り返す。その声は感情に溢れて震えていて、今まで見たことのある中で一番、勇利は幸せそうに見えた。

「愛してる。あなたを許すよ。それに、僕もごめん」

 

一度に言われたことが圧倒的すぎて、その三つの文章はヴィクトルの胸の奥に喜びをわき上がらせて、同時に頭をもっとくらくらさせた。勇利はヴィクトルを愛している。そしてついにそれを言葉に出して言ってくれた。もう二度と、それが間違いだとか否定されたりされないように。勇利は自分を許してくれた。ヴィクトルがずっと長い間、求めていたこと。そして、勇利も悪かったと思っている。

 

「どうして？」

ヴィクトルは絞り出すようにそう尋ねる。そもそも勇利を傷つけたのは、最初も最後も自分の方だったから。そして、その痛みに償いをしなくてはならないのだから。

 

「ずっとあなたを傷つけてきた」

勇利はそう返して、その瞳には悲しみが浮かび、懇願するような表情になる。まるで勇利の方が許しを請うているかのように。

 

「違うよ、違う。勇利じゃない」

ヴィクトルはそう言いつのる。何がどこで間違った方向へ行ってしまったのか、ヴィクトルに考える時間が沢山あって、二人が過ごしてきた年月の間、自分自身の行動がいかに沢山の間違いや誤解を生んできたか、分かっていた。何ヶ月も自分を責め続けて過ごしてきて、勇利が全く同じようなことを言っているのはどこか奇妙な感じだった。

「俺が間違えたこともたくさんある。すればよかったこと、変えればよかったこと」

 

「違うよヴィクトル、違うんだ」

勇利もそう強調して、その声は今度はもっと頑固で、決意に満ちているように聞こえる。

「僕だったんだ。僕が悪かったんだ。今までずっと。いつも、ずっとあなたを傷つけてきたのは、僕だったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の瞳を見つめ、その中に正直さと、悲しみと許しを求める光が浮かんでいるのが見える。自分のそれと、完璧に対を成す鏡のように。ヴィクトルが何かそれ以上言える前に、勇利はぎゅっとヴィクトルを抱き寄せてハグをする。しっかりとしがみつくようにつかまって、離そうとせずに。ヴィクトルも抱きしめ返す。近くに勇利を抱き寄せながら、たった一つ永遠に覚えておきたい記憶があるとしたら、これだと確信しながら。

 

じきに二人は身体を離し、ヴィクトルは顔を離して勇利の瞳を見下ろす。スタジアムの照明がその中に煌めいて、顔全体を輝かせていたけれど、勇利の顔に浮かんでいる表情は、どんな太陽よりも輝いていて眩しかった。その姿は美しい。この人は美しい。だって、この人は勇利なのだから。そしてヴィクトルには、勇利以上に愛したものなど何もなかった。

 

「話そう、二人で」

言葉を紡げる程度に顔を離して初めてヴィクトルは言う。

「俺たち、ちゃんと話し合わないとね」

 

二人はもう何年も、沢山のことを言葉にしないまま、口に出さないまま、過ごしてきた。まだ今でも分からないことは沢山あった。ちゃんと話し合わなければ、何も変わりはしないし、お互いに理解をしないと、二人が前に進むことはできない。同じ過去の間違いを何度も繰り返す危険を冒すわけにはいかないのだ。そのためには、二人がどうやってここまで来たかを、理解し合う必要がある。勇利を腕の中で抱きしめているのは最高だったけれど、どれだけ難しくて辛くとも、その会話を始めなければ、本当の意味でお互いを腕の中に抱きしめることはできないのだ。

 

「うん」

勇利も合意する。頷きながら起き上がり、氷に座った二人の顔が同じ高さになる。

「僕もちゃんと話したいし、聞きたい。全てのことを。もう何年も前に、そうしていればよかったね」

 

それを聞いて思わず笑いがこみ上げる。涙で滲んだ声は、少し甲高く響いたけれど、同時に安堵の色を含んでいる。何年も前、は控えめすぎるかもしれなかった。自分たちの物語はもう人生の半分以上にわたって絡み合っていて、自分たちどちらもお互いに全体像は見えていないのだ。二つ合わせたら一つの全体像になる、半分をそれぞれ持つような形で。何年も前、は控えめすぎる表現だった。

 

「そうだね」

ヴィクトルはそう告げる。まだ勇利の瞳を見つめながら。

「それでも俺にはたくさん勇利に謝らなきゃいけないことがあるよ」

 

「僕もだよ」

勇利はそう言って、頷く。

ヴィクトルが言いたいことは沢山あった。勇利に尋ねたいことも、理解したいことも沢山あったけれど、今ここはそれをすべき時ではない。観客の騒音がようやく耳に届き始め、何千人もの声が轟くようにして響き渡っている。皆二人を見つめてショックを受けて、カメラは全ての方向から自分たちへ向けられている。ヴィクトルは人生のほとんどをスポットライトの下で過ごしてきたし、全世界が見守る中でヴィクトルのことを選んでくれたことが嬉しくてたまらなかったけれど、次にしなければいけないことは、他の誰も入れない、二人だけのことだった。

 

「後で話そう」

ヴィクトルは頷いて、震える足で立ち上がり、屈んで手を差し伸べて勇利が立ち上がるのを助ける。

「これが終わったら、どこか二人きりになれるところに行こう。そうしたらちゃんと話せる。聞きたいことも、話したいこともたくさんあるよ。だけど、まず勇利はキスアンドクライに行かないと」

 

驚いたことに、勇利はまるで笑いをかみ殺すように微笑んだ。今言ったことの何が面白かったのかヴィクトルには分からなかったけれど、勇利の笑顔を目にして押し寄せる感覚に浸る。けれど勇利はそれ以上何も言わないので、再び口を開く。

 

「勇利のスケーティング、すごかった。今まで見たことのある全ての演技を超えてたよ」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。皆が息を呑んだ、言葉にするのさえ難しいほどに、美しさと愛に満ちあふれた勇利の演技を思い出しながら。

「とんでもなく美しかった。記録破りだよ」

 

勇利はまたヴィクトルに向かって笑顔になる。瞳には温かさが溢れていて、ヴィクトルの心臓は最高の類いの痛みで疼く。まだ氷を離れようとしないまま、勇利は手を下ろし、二人の指を絡め合う。ヴィクトルの手をしっかりと握り、決して離すまいとするように。優しくヴィクトルはその場から勇利を引っ張り、氷を出て、二人は一緒にリンクサイドに立つ。

 

何故勇利がこんなにも点数が気にならないような様子を見せているのか、たった今勇利は競技人生で最高の演技を見せたのにキスアンドクライへ行こうとしないのか、分からなかった。ヴィクトルがこれまでの間で知る限り、勇利はずっと金メダルを追いかけてきた。これまでの勇利は、他のありとあらゆることより何よりも、勝利に拘ってきた。もしこのプログラムが、ヴィクトルが予想するように記録破りだとしたら、勇利が人生で求めてきたことの全てのはずだ。

 

「どっちが勝ったか、知りたくないの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は笑う。その音は眩しくて温かさに溢れていて、スタジアム中に響き渡る。勇利はぎゅっ繋いだ手に力をこめて、ヴィクトルを近くへと引っ張る。

 

「どっちでもいい」

勇利はそう言って、その笑顔はまるで暗く曇った日に、雲間から姿を現した太陽のようだった。世界中を、温かさと幸せと愛で眩しく照らし出しながら。

「どっちが勝ったかなんて、もうどうでもいいんだ」

 

二人の指はまだ絡み合っていて、ヴィクトルは勇利をもっと近くに引き寄せ、自由な方の腕を背中に回して、胸と胸が触れあう。お互いの温かさに浸りあいながら。勇利の頭は僅かにヴィクトルよりも低くて、ヴィクトルは顔を勇利の髪に押しつける。柔らかい髪に押しつけた唇で微笑みながら、言葉を紡ぐ。今までで一番心が軽くなった気分だった。そして、何よりも、初めて、ついに、ヴィクトルは自由になったのだ。

 

「俺もだよ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

pinetree @pinetree · 11分前

 

ま　じ　か　よ

 

 

 

smutinator@smutinator · 9分前

 

なななななななななななななな何　な　なな　何　が　起　　　　き　　た

 

 

 

allsecretsaresweet @allsecretsaresweet · 7分前

 

うそこれちょっと誰か殴ってくれこれは夢を見ているのでは

 

 

 

I-could-search-the-whole-world @I-could-search-the-whole-world · 4分前

 

ニキフォロフ泣いてる、勝生泣いてる、私も泣いてる、みんな泣いてる

 

 

 

niktorvikiforov @niktorvikiforov · 3分前

 

もっと泣きたかったら思い出して、勝生の今年のテーマとこのプログラムのテーマは『愛』

 

 

 

linnorm @linnorm · 1分前

 

みんな勝生とニキフォロフのキスがヤバいの分かるけど私はあのカメラマンにお礼を言いたい、あの瞬間のチュラノンとジャコメッティの顔にズームしてくれてありがとうまじ最高だった

 

 

 

jollyglitterdear @jollyglitterdeer · 1分前

 

勇利フリー世界記録破った！！！！めっちゃ自慢の子だよおおおお！！！！！

 

 

 

sliplock @sliplock · 1分前

 

ぃやったあああああああああああああああああああ

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

その後の出来事は全て怒濤のように過ぎていった。ヴィクトルはずっと勇利の側に付き添ったまま、離れることを拒んだ。キスアンドクライにも付いていって、ヴィクトル自身の世界記録を破るフリースケーティング史上最高の点数が発表されると、ヴィクトルは勇利が宙に浮くほどの勢いでハグをする。ヴィクトルのハグの後は、ヴィクトルが笑顔を隠せないまま見守る中、勇利のコーチがハグをして、それから勇利の親友のピチットがタックルするような勢いで続いてハグをする。

 

それから二人きりになれる時間は一秒たりともなかった。出席しなければいけないイベントや、メダリストとしての仕事はまだまだあった。それでも二人は離ればなれになることを拒み、ヴィクトルは隣の勇利にくっついたまま、勇利はヴィクトルの手を離そうとしない。これまで離ればなれで生きてきた時間はもう長すぎて、今、二人を分かつことができるものなど何もなかった。

 

インタビューにも応えなければいけなかった。報道陣は新しいニュースを求めて押し寄せ、二人が短く曖昧な返事や、コメントを拒否すると、ひどくがっかりした様子を見せた。けれど二人はどちらも、自分たちがちゃんと話し合う前に、公式なコメントをするつもりはなかった。けれど二人ともリンクで足止めを食らいながら、人々の目に去らされ、二人きりになれる時間は暫く来ないようだった。

 

その後は表彰式で、二人と一緒にユーリも表彰台に上がっていた。ヴィクトルと勇利の輝くような笑顔は観客よりもお互いに向けられている。観客席はまだ興奮冷めやらない状態で、声援や悲鳴を三人のメダリストに浴びせていたけれど、ヴィクトルはまだ観客の間に残る、勇利のフリースケーティングの時に起きた出来事に対する衝撃や興奮を感じ取ることが出来た。どこかの時点で自分たちが収拾を付けなければいいけないことは分かっていた。公式の声明を出して、人々の誤解を解いて。けれど今は、ただ笑顔で勇利を見つめ、勇利がこちらに笑い返してくれる度に、心臓が高鳴るのを感じることで精一杯だった。

 

二人が離ればなれになった僅かな時間はそれぞれのコーチと話しに行った時だけで、起きた出来事を説明し、お互いの元に戻る前にいくつか調整しなければいけないことを片付ける。ヴィクトルがヤコフと話すために戻ると、待ち受ける年老いた顔に浮かんでいるのが微笑みであることに気づいてヴィクトルは驚く。あまりに滅多にないことなので、サンクトペテルブルクのリンクでは都市伝説扱いになっているくらいだ。ヴィクトルが続いて告げた宣言にもヤコフは全く一言も文句を言わなかったので、ヴィクトルは引き続き驚かされる。ヴィクトルは大会が終わっても暫くバルセロナに残ることにした。ようやく勇利と再会できたのに、たとえロシアナショナルがどれだけ近づいていたとしても、こんなにすぐに離れたくなかった。

 

ヤコフとの会話が終わり、ヴィクトルは振り返り勇利を探そうとすると、今度は勇利の代わりに見覚えのある黒髪の姿が目の前に来て立ち止まる。両腕を組んだピチット・チュラノンがそこには立っていて、読めない表情を浮かべたまま、じっとヴィクトルの方を見つめている。

 

全身に緊張が走り、ヴィクトルはその場で動きを止め、慎重にじっとピチットを見つめる。

 

「勇利を傷つけたらただじゃおかないって、言いにきたのかい？」

先方が言いたいことを予想しながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利とヴィクトルはたった今自分たちの気持ちをはっきりと告げたし、それに、こういった宣戦布告がよくあることだということくらいは知っていた。恋愛関係にまつわるこういう種類の会話を今までヴィクトルが経験したことはなかったけれど、概念としては知っていたし、ピチットの表情からその内容はあまり友好的なものではなさそうだった。

 

「いいや」

ピチットはそう告げて、驚いたことに表情が笑顔に変わり、少し威圧的だった感じが薄れる。

「これは勇利の選択だから。僕がそれをしてあげる必要はないよ」

 

ヴィクトルはその言葉に少し肩の力を抜くけれど、まだ完全に安心しきれない。勇利とピチットがどれほど仲が良いかは知っていたけれど、ピチット本人のことはよく知らなかったし、ピチット自身がヴィクトルのことをどう思っているかも全く見当も付かなかった。今度こそ本当の意味で、本当に勇利と一緒にいたいのなら、勇利の友達とも仲良くなれるようになりたかった。けれどヴィクトルには目の前のスケーターが自分を気に入っているのか嫌悪しているのかも分からなかったし、今何をしようとしているのか、何が目的なのかも分からなかった。

 

「僕はすごく勇利のことを気に掛けてる」

少しの沈黙のあと、ピチットはそう口を開く。

「もう知り合って長いし、ずっと大切な親友だ。君が勇利を知っているよりずっと長い間、僕は勇利の親友で、勇利のことは誰よりも理解してる。君のことで勇利がどれだけ傷ついたかも見てきたし、今の勇利が君のことをどれだけ愛してるかも知ってる」

 

その言葉を聞いて、胸の奥に温かい鼓動を感じる。勇利はヴィクトルを愛しているのだという確認の言葉。けれど同時に、それは自分がどれだけ勇利を傷つけてきたかを思い出させるものでもあり、心臓がズキリと痛む。どれだけの痛みを勇利にもたらしてきたか。そしてこんなにも長い間二人を離ればなれにしてしまった原因。

 

「だから別に脅したり、どうこうしろって言いに来た訳じゃないよ」

ピチットは真剣な表情で言葉を続ける。

「これは君と勇利の間のことだからね。だけど、僕は勇利のことを気に掛けてるから、一つだけ約束して欲しいことがあるんだ」

 

「それは何だい？」

その言葉が気になってヴィクトルは尋ねる。ヴィクトルがピチットを見かける時はいつもピチットの表情は笑顔で明るく、今見せているような、こんな風に真剣な表情の姿は見たことがなかった。

 

「勇利は君のことを愛してる。君が勇利のことを愛してるのも知ってる。君たち二人が人前でしたことを考えると、多分世界中がそれは知ってる」

ピチットはそう告げて、その言葉が心からのものであることが声に現れているのが分かる。

「でも、勇利にとっては君しかいないんだ。勇利は君を選んだ。真剣にね。勇利は君たちの関係を確実な、ずっと続くものにしたいと思ってる。だから、君の方も同じ気持ちかどうか、僕は知りたいんだ。君が勇利を傷つけるのを僕は見てきたし、それがどれだけの傷かも見てきた。勇利が望むような形で君が本気になれないとしたら、また同じ事がおきる。君たちの関係が永遠に続くことを約束してくれるなんて期待はしてないし、そんなの誰にもできないことだけど、少なくとも君はそう努力するつもりだってことを、約束してほしいんだ」

 

「約束する」

答える自分の声には確信がはっきりと込められている。たとえ心の底から自分が勇利を愛し、残りの人生をずっと一緒に過ごしたいと思わない世界なんて想像もつかなかったとしても、ピチットの心配は理解できた。これがただのカジュアルなお試しの関係や、軽く扱っていいものだなんて全く思っていない。今までのことを思い返すと、その可能性そのものが馬鹿げて思えて笑ってしまいそうだった。ヴィクトルが求めているのは、勇利との本当の、現実的な関係で、それに伴うすべてのことだった。良いことも、大変なことも。長く続いてほしいと思っていたし、自らそうなるよう努力するつもりだった。

 

「良かった」

ピチットはそう言って笑顔になり、全身の緊張が解ける。

「君のせいで傷つく勇利を見てきたからさ、もうそんな勇利は見たくないんだ。だけど、同時に君がどれだけ勇利を幸せにしてきたかも見てるし、勇利がどれだけ君と一緒にいたいと思ってるかも知ってる。君の方も同じ気持ちで居続ける限り、僕は全力でサポートするよ。勇利は君のために戦うと決めて、君たちの関係がうまくいくよう努力すると決断した。君も同じ気持ちなら、僕は幸せだよ」

 

「君みたいな親友がいて、勇利は幸せ者だね」

ヴィクトルはそう返して、微笑み返す。自分たちの関係に、勇利の一番の親友からの応援があると知ったことは、重荷が下りるようだった。そして勇利にピチットのような、勇利の幸せを願い、勇利の選択を尊重する親友がいて良かった、とヴィクトルは思う。

 

「当然だよ！」

ピチットは笑う。顔に浮かぶのは悪戯っぽい笑みだ。

「僕がこれまでどれだけのことに耐えてきたか、言っても信じられないと思うよ！でも、勇利は僕の友達だ。一番の親友だ。僕は彼のためなら何でもするし、幸せな顔が見られるなら何でもするだけの価値はある」

 

「そこは俺たちの共通点だね」

ヴィクトルはそう告げて、ピチットは頷く。そして、ピチットの表情が突然考え込むようなものになる。

 

「あのさ、僕は君のことをこれまで色々なところで聞いてきたけど」

瞳にはさっきまでの微笑みが浮かんだまま、思考に耽るような表情でピチットは告げる。

「良いことも、悪いことも。でも、やっぱり僕は君のことよく知らないんだ。本当の意味ではね。もし君と勇利がちゃんとつきあうなら、多分君は僕と結構な時間一緒に過ごすことになると思うよ。僕は勇利の親友だし、僕たちは何だかんだ言ってセットみたいなものだからね」

 

それを聞いてヴィクトルは笑う。ピチットの声に含まれるからかいの調子が、周りの空気を明るくしている。ピチットは勇利にとって大切な存在だとヴィクトルは知っていたから、これからもっとピチットとも仲良くなるのが楽しみだった。勇利にとって大切な人たちは、ヴィクトルにとっても大切なのだ。ピチットは明るくて朗らかで、頭の回転が速くウィットに富んでいて、いつかピチットとも友達になれたらいいなとヴィクトルは思う。

 

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、君のことをもっと知るのを楽しみにしてるよ」

ピチットはそう言って、握手のために片手を差し出す。ヴィクトルはその手を取り、お互いの間に暗黙の理解が成立したのを感じる。

 

「俺も同じさ」

ヴィクトルも同意して、二人はぎゅっと握手をする。ピチットは小さく頷いて、理解を示し、そしてヴィクトルの肩越しに何かを見つけ笑顔になる。ヴィクトルが振り向くと、勇利がこちらに向かって歩いてくるところで、自分とピチットが一緒にいる様子に不可解な表情を向けている。

 

「それじゃ、二人っきりにさせてあげようかな」

ピチットはそう付け加えるとヴィクトルの手を離し、勇利の側まで歩くと何かを耳元で囁いてから肩に置いた手にぎゅっと力を込め、ヴィクトルの方へ視線を戻すとウィンクをする。勇利の不可解そうな表情はすぐに理解したものに変わり、親友に向かって呆れたような表情を悪戯っぽく向けると、ピチットは勇利の背中を一つ叩いてから歩き去る。

 

「ごめん、時間かかっちゃって」

ヴィクトルのすぐ目の前まで来て足を止めると、勇利はそう口を開く。

「クリスにつかまってずっと話してて、それからうちの家族から電話があって」

 

「クリス？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。突然自分の友人の名前が出てきて少しびっくりする。

「クリスは何て言ってた？」

 

「僕が聞いとかないといけない話を教えてもらってた」

勇利はそう伝えながら視線がちらりと遠くへ向き、そしてヴィクトルへ戻る。

「あと、僕が絶対に聞く必要がなかった話も」

僅かに顔をしかめながら、少し呆れたように目を回すけれど、それでもどこか楽しそうな表情で勇利は付け加える。クリスのことだ、ヴィクトルにはそれがどんな内容だったのかだいたい想像することができて、恥ずかしさで頬が赤くなりそうになるのを抑え込む。

 

「それと、ご家族？」

答える代わりにヴィクトルは尋ね、クリスには、自分たちをからかうためだけに勇利に余計なことを言っていないか、後で確認することにする。

「何が起きたか、見ていたの？何て……」

 

言葉が途切れ、背筋に突然不安と緊張が忍び寄ってくる。ヴィクトルは勇利のためなら何とでも戦うつもりだったし、他の人たちが自分たちのことをどう思ったかなど気にならなかった。けれど、勇利の家族は別だ。勇利の家族が息子の選んだ相手を認めないとしたら、自分たちの関係は際限なく難しいものになる。自分と勇利の間に苦い歴史があることを考えると、勇利の家族がヴィクトルを受け入れてくれるようになるのか分からなかった。たとえどれだけヴィクトルがそれを望んでいても。

 

「会いたいって」

勇利は微笑んで、ヴィクトルの身体中に安堵が一気に駆け抜ける。けれどそれはすぐに恐怖に切り替わる。勇利の人生において勇利が大切に思う人たちに対して、ヴィクトルは良い印象を与えたかった。そして勇利の家族に会うというのは想像するだけでヴィクトルはおののく。失敗は許されないのだ。特に今までに起きたことを鑑みると。

 

ヴィクトルに顔に浮かんだパニックに気づいたようで、勇利は手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの腕に優しく触れる。

 

「ヴィクトルのこと、好きになると思う」

安心させるように勇利は告げる。声は柔らかく、心からのものだった。

「もう好きなんだと思う。ただ、ちゃんと会ってみたいんだって。僕たちが、こう、その……」

 

喋りながら眉の間に皺が出来て、そこで勇利の言葉が途切れる。僅かに身じろぎをして、唇を噛む。勇利が何を続けて言おうとしているのかが分からないまま、ヴィクトルは待つ。

 

「つきあってるから？」

勇利はそう続けて、その言葉はヴィクトルが望んだよりもずっと質問めいて響く。

 

「つきあってるの？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルを見上げる。たとえ隠されていても、迷いと不安が瞳の奥に浮かんでいるのが分かる。

「これ、今、そういうことなのかな。僕たち、つきあってるの？今度は、ちゃんと、本気で？」

 

「それ以上に俺が欲しいものなんてないよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返し、手を伸ばして勇利の手の上に重ねる。ヴィクトルは自分の愛を明らかに示し、勇利も同じことをしたということには確信があったけれど、それでもまだ実際に起きた出来事について、それぞれの相手に対する関係について、話す機会はなかった。そしてそれについて話すことは、もうずっと前にしておくべきだったのだ。

 

「僕も」

勇利はそう告げて、笑顔を返す。小さな、プライベートな笑顔。二人のためだけの。

 

数秒の間じっと勇利を見つめ続け、その姿に温かさが胸の奥に湧き上がるのを感じる。そしてヴィクトルは視線を逸らし、どんどん人が去って行くスタジアムの中を見つめる。勇利のフリースケーティングが終わってから数時間が経っていた。逃げられない公の行事や用事に掴まって時間を取られてしまっていたけれど、ようやく静かな時間が訪れる。ヴィクトルはそれを最大限に利用するつもりだった。

 

「そろそろちゃんと話し合うべき時だと思うんだ」

ヴィクトルは勇利にそう伝え、勇利は頷いて同意を示す。こうしてお互いに核心に触れるのを避けながら過ごしてきた時間はもう長すぎた。自分たちがお互いにとってどんな場所に立っているのか、お互いに何年もの間、間違いや誤解や思い込みを抱えたままで。

 

「そうだね」

勇利はそう返す。

「僕のホテルの部屋が空いてる。そこだったら邪魔は入らないと思う。時間、かかりそうだし」

 

「よし、連れて行ってくれ」

ヴィクトルはそう勇利に告げ、片手を差し出すと勇利はそれに指を絡める。これから二人がしなければいけない会話は、きっとまだ痛みを伴うものだろう。それは分かっていた。二人とも、本当の意味で傷を癒やすことを始めるためには、再び沢山の古傷をこじ開け、痛みを伴う作業をしなければならない。けれど、最後にはそれをするだけの価値はあるのだ。

 

9ヶ月の間、ヴィクトルは待ち続けた。希望を徐々に失いながら、けれど決して殺してしまうことのないまま。そして今、再び、勇利はここに、ヴィクトルの側にいる。この先の未来、どんな険しい道のりが待っていても、これほどまでに幸せと思えることは絶対にないと、ヴィクトルは確信している。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

ついに二人が勇利のホテルの部屋に辿り着くと、二人の間には数秒の沈黙が降りる。ベッドの上に並んで座って、お互いにお互いを見つめ続ける。何を言ったらいいか分からないまま。そしてようやく、勇利の方から沈黙が破られる。

 

「どこから始めればいいのかな」

少し枯れた声で勇利はそう言う。ヴィクトルを見つめながら、指が緊張気味に小刻みに動いている。その気持ちはよく分かる。二人の間には横たわっている、話し合わなければいけない何年間もの時間は、まるで不可能な課題にも思えた。けれど勇利が望む限り、ヴィクトルもそれに向き合う決意はできていた。今度は、ちゃんと話すのだ。

 

「最初から始めるっていうのはどうだい？」

ヴィクトルがそう提案すると、勇利は半分面白がるような、半分感情的な様子で少し鼻を鳴らす。

 

「ヴィクトルの？」

勇利は尋ねる。

「それとも僕の？」

 

「勇利のから」

 

ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利の手を再び取り、指を勇利の指の付け根に沿わせ、落ち着く効果があることを願いながら撫でる。自分たちの物語の始まりについて、ヴィクトルは少しだけ知っていた。ある夜に勇利が明らかにした出来事で、ヴィクトルの世界が完全に真っ逆さまになった。けれど、自分はその全てを知らない。知っているのはその出来事のぼんやりとした輪郭だけで、それは自分の人生を形作る原因となった。きっと勇利の人生もそうだろう。もしスタート地点があるとしたら、そこだった。

 

「勇利の話を教えてくれ、最初から。それから、俺の話をしよう」

 

勇利は一秒ヴィクトルを見つめてから、頷く。深く息を吸い込んで、目を閉じて、それから口を開く。

 

「ヴィクトルのジュニアデビューの時だった」

そう始める勇利の声は柔らかく静かな部屋に響く。

「僕にとって、全てが始まったのはそこだった」

 

ヴィクトルは驚きで僅かに身体がビクリとなるのを感じるけれど、それを抑えてただ勇利が話すことに聞き入ることに落ち着く。勇利が自分と初めて出会った時のことから話し始めると思ったけれど、どうやら勇利は自分たちの物語の始まりを、ずっとそれよりも昔だと認識しているようだった。

 

「友達と一緒に、毎年恒例行事みたいなものだったんだ。一緒にジュニアグランプリをテレビで見て、僕たちもああやってリンクに出て、首からメダルを下げるのってどんな気持ちかなって話したりするのが。だからごく普通の日だった。いつも見てる大会。そこで、見たんだ。ヴィクトルを」

 

勇利の瞳はどこか遠くを見つめるようなものになり、記憶の中を彷徨う。ヴィクトルは息を詰めて、待つ。

 

「それまで見たことのある何よりも誰よりも、一番すごかったのがヴィクトルだった」

勇利はそう告げて、ヴィクトルは心臓が跳び上がるのを感じる。

「初めてヴィクトルを見た時から、ずっとあなたみたいに滑りたいって思ってたんだ。いつか一緒に滑りたいって。同じ氷の上で」

 

勇利は再び深く息を吸って、一秒ほど目を閉じ、息を吐いてから言葉を続ける。

 

「みんな、僕がどれだけヴィクトルに憧れていたか知ってた」

勇利はそう続ける。言葉を紡ぐ毎に、声がしっかりと強くなっていく。

「部屋中にポスターを貼ってたし、プログラムを全部覚えてインタビューも全部読んでた。それに何よりもものすごく頑張って練習をした。ヴィクトルと同じレベルで戦えるようになるためには、そうしないと無理だって分かってたから」

 

勇利の言葉に、ヴィクトルは胸の奥に悲しみが沸き起こってくるのを止められない。失われてしまったものへの悲しみ。かつてヴィクトルに憧れていたと勇利の口から聞くことと、それがどんなものだったかの詳細を細かに聞くことは、まったく別の感覚だった。ほとんど想像することさえ出来た。子供の勇利が誰よりも崇拝していた憧れの人への子供っぽい献身。ヴィクトルがそれを意図せずに崩壊させてしまうまで。

 

「で、次に何が起きたかはもう知ってると思う」

勇利はそう伝え、視線は再びヴィクトルを見つめる。

「両親がチケットを買ってくれて、見に行ったんだ。ジュニアグランプリファイナルで滑るヴィクトルを見たよ。世界記録を破るところも。それから、僕は外にでて、ポスターにサインを貰おうとしたんだ。そこでヴィクトルに会った。そこで……」

 

勇利の声が僅かに震えて途切れ、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利を近くへ抱き寄せる。勇利も自分から近づき、隣同士に座ったまま、頭をヴィクトルの肩に載せる。言葉がどれだけ重いものか、ヴィクトルにも推し量ることが出来た。この記憶をもう一度最初から追体験することがどれだけ苦痛なことか。どれだけヴィクトルが知りたいと思っても、同時に勇利が痛みに苦しむ姿を見ることは耐えられなかった。

 

「言わなくてもいいよ」

ヴィクトルはそう申し出るけれど、勇利はただ頭を振る。その表情には決意が浮かんでいる。

 

「ううん、ちゃんと言わないと」

勇利はそう返す。

「ヴィクトルには知る権利があるから」

 

二人の指はまだ絡められたままで、ヴィクトルは優しくぎゅっとその手を握る。勇利が言葉を続けるのを待ちながら。

 

「僕は、いつかあなたみたいに滑りたいって言ったんだ」

勇利は告白する。

「いつか、ヴィクトルと氷の上で戦ってみたいって。僕の一番の夢だった。ヴィクトルと同じ氷上で戦えるくらい、上手くなるんだって。それからヴィクトルは僕に言った。スケーターになるには、もう少し体重を落とさないとねって。僕のことを子豚って呼んで。僕はものすごく傷ついた。そしてヴィクトルは歩き去ったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは鋭く息を呑む。その言葉は、覚悟はしていても、まるで腹を直接殴られたように響く。ついに自分がしてしまったことが何だったのか、勇利をどのように傷つけたかの詳細を知ることが出来たことにはほっとしたけれど、だからといってそのことを考えるだけで内側に沸き起こる痛みは止めることができなかった。

 

より酷かったのは、それが完全にあり得ることだったからだ。いつもヴィクトルは思ったことをすぐに口にしてしまい、気遣いのできる子供では全くなかった。この事件のこともまだ、思い出せなかった。いずれ思い出せる日が来るとも思えなかったけれど、でも頭の中で想像することはできた。スケーターを目指す子供に、勝手に役に立つだろうと思ったアドバイスをして、母国語の親愛語を使って、それが相手にどんな影響を与えるかなんて全く考えていなかった。考える前に口が動き、それがどれだけのダメージを相手に与えたかを見る前に背を向けて去っていく。悪意があってのことではなかった。それは分かっていた。意図的に残酷なことをしようとしたことなどなかった。子供の時でさえ。けれどいつもヴィクトルは注意不足で気が利かなくて、それがいつか自分の人生を台無しにするとヤコフはいつも警告していた。その警告は、どうやら正しかったようだった。

 

「僕がスケーターだってことすら信じなかった」

ヴィクトルの頭の中は思考でいっぱいだったけれど、勇利はそう続ける。身体を離してまっすぐ座り直す。

「僕のことを馬鹿にして、相手にすらしなくて。何の価値もない人間みたいに扱ったんだ。ただの馬鹿みたいなファンが、馬鹿みたいな絶対に起こりえない夢物語を信じてるだけだって。僕がそんなに上手くなるなんてありえないからって。だから、僕はあなたを憎んだ。何年も憧れ続けて、尊敬し続け、ヴィクトルみたいになれるようできることは何でもしたのに、ヴィクトルに会った瞬間、それには何の意味もないんだって」

 

「勇利……」

ヴィクトルは今度は躊躇いがちに勇利に手を伸ばす。前にこのような会話をした時、勇利はヴィクトルに触れられることを拒んだけれど、今の勇利は身体をヴィクトルの方へ傾け、ヴィクトルの片手が勇利の頬に触れるとそこに頬を押しつけ、小さく息をついて目を閉じる。

 

「過去に戻って過ちを正すことはできないって分かってるけど」

ヴィクトルはそう告げる。一度言ってしまったことをどうにかして打ち消す方法があればいいのにと願いながら。たった一つの軽率な言葉が、全てを変えてしまった。

「だけど、俺は君を傷つけるつもりは全くなかったんだ。俺はあの頃本当に馬鹿だった。馬鹿で軽率で、今となっては何の意味もないだろうけど、君を傷つけたり、軽くあしらったりするつもりなんてなかった。きっとあの頃の俺ならアドバイスをしてるつもりだったんだと思う。もちろん実際はそんな風に聞こえなかったのも分かってる。本当にごめん」

 

「うん、分かってる」

勇利はそう告げる。再び瞼を上げるとその瞳の中には心からの正直さを見ることが出来た。

「あなたを許すよ。もうずっと前に許してたんだ。それをちゃんと伝えるのに、こんなに時間がかかってしまってごめん。でも、ヴィクトルはもう謝る必要はないんだ。もう何年も前のことだし、終わったことだ。僕ももう乗り越えてる」

 

「でも、勇利が俺を嫌っていたのはそのせいだったんだろう」

ヴィクトルはそうはっきりと告げる。今度こそちゃんと、全体を理解したかった。

「俺が君を傷つけたから」

 

「うん」

勇利は頷く。

「僕のことを見て、スケーターだと思わなかった。いつかヴィクトルと戦いたいって言ったけど、そんなことが出来る人間だと思われなかった。だから、それが間違いだって証明したかったんだ。僕のことを甘く見るなって。初めて会った時のヴィクトルが予想もしなかったような形で、僕はいつか自分に価値があるんだってことを証明してみせるんだって。ヴィクトルに勝てば、僕は自分自身を証明できるって思ってた。僕にもちゃんと価値があるんだって、あの頃軽くあしらったことを後悔させてやるんだって」

 

「勇利は俺に勝つずっと前に、もう既にその価値を証明していたよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利にそう告げる。自分の声を裏打ちする誠実さが、勇利に届いているよう願いながら。ヴィクトルは確かに自分たちが初めて出会った時のことを思い出せないかもしれないけれど、でも勇利のスケーティングを初めて見た時からその価値を見いだしていた。身体で音楽を奏でるようなスケーティング。

「そして君はいつだって価値のある人間だ。そんな風に君に信じ込ませてしまって、ごめん」

 

「僕の方も、それにずっとしがみついていてごめん」

勇利はそう返す。ヴィクトルの手を握った手に力をこめながら、ヴィクトルの瞳を見つめながら。

「ただ自分自身をヴィクトルに証明したかったんだ。ヴィクトルのことを憎んでいた時でも。自分自身に言い聞かせてた。僕はヴィクトルが嫌いなんだって。僕はヴィクトルのことなんかどうでもいいんだって。でも、それでも心の奥では本当はそうじゃないって分かってた。ヴィクトルに僕のことを対等に見て欲しかった。戦う価値のある相手だって。そして、次に会った時は、ヴィクトルは僕のスケーティングを批判した。あら探しをするみたいに。だから僕は、僕のヴィクトルに対する見方は間違ってなかったって思ったんだ。ヴィクトルはやっぱり僕を戦う価値のある人間だなんて思ってないんだって。僕は全然あなたの足下にも及ばないんだって。だから、もっと上手くならないとって思った」

 

「二度目……？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。手を勇利の頬から下ろし、その疑問が二人の間の宙に浮く。

「あのトイレの時？」

 

それが正しいことを示して勇利は頷く。記憶を思い出そうとしながら、眉の間に皺が寄っていく。

 

「四回転を習得しないとシニアじゃ絶対やっていけないって言われた。ヴィクトルが四回転を跳べた年齢で、僕は四回転を跳べなかった。だからヴィクトルを倒すまで、戦うに相応しい相手だとは永遠に見て貰えないんだって思ってた」

 

ヴィクトルは頭を振る。自分が覚えていることと、勇利が告げたことは遠くかけ離れていた。

 

「違う」

そうヴィクトルが口を開くと、勇利はその言葉に驚いたように動きを止める。

「俺がそう言ったのは、そうじゃないんだ。俺は君に魅了されてた。ずっと勇利のスケーティングは特別だって思ってたから、もっと見たいって思ったんだ。君がどんどん上達していくのを見たかった。いつか君が本当に素晴らしいスケーターになるって分かっていたから。四回転なんかなくても優勝したのは素晴らしかったけれど、出来ない間はシニアに上がったら苦労するだろうなと思ったから。だから、ただアドバイスをしようとしただけなんだ。君を助けたかったんだ」

 

勇利は一秒ほど黙ったままで、その言葉を頭の中で考えてから、再び口を開く。

 

「僕は一番最悪の形でそれを受け取ったんだね」

ほとんど独り言のように、勇利は呟く。

「一番最初の出来事のせいで、きっと僕はヴィクトルは酷いことしか言わないって思いこんでた。固定観念が頭にあったんだ、僕を傷つけた人っていう。だからヴィクトルのすることや言うことの全部がそれに従って歪んで聞こえてた。きっとこれもその一つだったんだ」

 

「俺の方も多分言葉の選び方が良くなかった」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。もし自分が前にも勇利に対して軽率なことを言ったのであれば、同じようなことを意図せずに再びしてしまう可能性は高かった。まだ若くて考えなしで、失言をしょっちゅうしてしまうような習慣があった頃は。

 

とはいえ、勇利がヴィクトルの承認を求めていたということや、自分のことを相手にしなかったと認識している相手に対して必死に自分の価値を証明しようとしていたことは、まだとても信じられなかった。なぜなら、勇利は実際にはもうずっと何年間も、ヴィクトルの注目を独占していたからだ。これもまた別の絡まりあった糸のようで、間違いと誤解が、今ようやく明るみに出ようとしている。

 

「真剣な対戦相手として見られために、俺に勝つ必要なんてなかった」

ヴィクトルは勇利にそう告げる。その点はとにかくはっきりと明らかにしておきたかった。

「前にも言っただろう。初めて勇利のスケートを見た瞬間から魅了されたって。君がどんどん上達していく姿を見たかった。どんなスケーターになるのか楽しみだった。俺の方が、いつか勇利と戦える日を楽しみにしていたんだ。勇利は自分の価値をわざわざ証明する必要なんてない。勇利は勇利でいてくれるだけで良かったんだ」

 

「知らなかった」

その言葉を聞いて、どこか途方に暮れた様子で、勇利は頭を振る。

「ヴィクトルがそんな風に思ってたなんて、そんな風に僕のことを見ていたなんて知らなかった。あの頃の僕はただのちっぽけな何でもない人間で、ヴィクトルは僕なんか比べものにならないくらい、すでに沢山のことを成し遂げてた。あの後僕はシニア部門に上がって、でもどれだけ練習をしても努力してもヴィクトルには勝てなかった。僕はずっと怒ってた。ヴィクトルが考えているよりもずっと出来るってヴィクトルに証明したかったけど、負け続けた。ヴィクトルに勝つことだけしか考えてなくて、みんなその一部始終を見てた。世界中が僕たちをライバルって言い続けて、ヴィクトルが僕のことをどう思ってるかも、みんなが話してた。生意気な成り上がりで、絶対王者に蹴散らされて自分の立場を思い知らされるべきやつだって。ヴィクトルが僕についてどう思ってるかっていう記事をどこかで見たんだと思う。そして本当はヴィクトルはどんな人なのか、ちゃんと見ることをしなかったんだ。ごめん」

 

「君を許すよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に告げる。許さなければいけないことなんてほとんどなかったけれど。子供の頃の勇利にヴィクトルが与えた傷は、その頃はまだ生々しく残っていただろうし、それを癒やすことなどあの時の自分にはできなかった。勇利が自分を恨み続けていたことを責めることはできなかった。

「俺の方も、その間違った像を正すために何もしなくて、ごめん。トイレで会った後、俺はずっと距離を取っていた。俺が言った言葉で勇利を怒らせてしまったことは分かっていたけど、どうしてか、理由が分からなかったんだ。同じ間違いを犯したくなかった。だから距離を取って、待ったんだ。本当はきっともう一度話しかけてみれば良かったのかもしれない」

 

「ヴィクトルのせいじゃないよ」

勇利はそう言いつのる。

「僕はあの頃まだずっと怒りを感じたままで、多分ヴィクトルが何をしてくれても関係なかったと思う。僕は起きた出来事しか見えてなくてそれ以外盲目になってた。もうずっと長い間。それは僕のせいだ。ヴィクトルじゃない」

 

それは理解ができた。例え勇利が自分のことをそこまで悪く思っていたことが、まだ痛みを伴っても。けれど、ヴィクトルにはまた別の部分で、理解し切れていないところがあって、それを理解したかった。

 

「でも俺のことをそんな風に思ってたら」

ヴィクトルは、どうにかして声を平静に保とうとしながら、尋ねる。

「どうして俺にキスをしたの？」

 

どれだけ頭の中で考えを巡らせても、未だに答えの出ない疑問だった。最初は、もしかしたら勇利の内側には結局のところヴィクトルを嫌っていない部分があるからではないかと思っていた。自分のプログラムを滑る勇利の姿に、見つけたと思っていた部分。そして、その後の一連の出来事の後は、ただ勇利は自分に性的に惹かれただけでそれ以上の何でもないのだろうと思い込んでいた。勇利はただ簡単ですぐに済むカジュアルなものを求めていて、それをヴィクトルに見つけたのだと。そしてその後、自分が勇利のたった一人の相手だということを知って、どう考えたらいいのか、もう分からなくなっていた。

 

「それは……」

 

勇利はまるまる一分ほど黙り込む。勇利の頭の中を思考が巡っているのが、ヴィクトルにはほとんど感じられるようだった。答える前に言葉を何度も頭の中で紡ぎ直し、記憶を確かめ直しながら。

 

「……ずっと長い間」

じきに勇利は口を開く。

「ヴィクトルに、価値のある人間だって思って欲しいって思ってた。対等な存在として見て欲しいって。僕のことをちゃんと見てほしかった。それまでに見てくれたことのないような形で。金メダルを獲れば、それが達成できると思ってた。本当に金メダルを獲った時は最高だった。でも、それからヴィクトルは僕のことを見てくれて、一緒にダンスをして、僕はもっと沢山のものが欲しくなった。ようやくヴィクトルは僕のことを見てくれて、僕はその視線をずっと僕から離したくないと思ったんだ。それから、あなたが僕にキスをして、それで……」

 

勇利の言葉がそこで途切れる。肩をすくめて視線を逸らし、言葉を続けながら頬に赤みが浮かんでくる。

 

「ヴィクトルはずっと僕から目を離せなかった。僕を、僕だけを見つめてくれた。それがほんの僅かな間だけだと分かっていても。その感覚がたまらなく好きだった。自分は特別なんだ、価値があるんだって思えた。ヴィクトルにとってようやく価値のある人間になれたんだって。ついにヴィクトルに勝ったし、何年もかけて努力してきてようやくヴィクトルと対等の立場になれて、その中であなたが求めたのが僕だったんだ、って。たとえそれが絶対に長続きしないって分かっていても。何年も、自分は取るに足らないつまらない人間なんだって思ってきたから、その感覚はたまらなかった」

 

あの夜のことを、ヴィクトルはどんな細かいことまで完璧に思い出すことが出来た。自分たちがどんな風にダンスをしたか、どれだけ自分が緊張していたか。ついに勇利のことを知ることができる、知りたいという思いと、二人の間で壊れてしまったものを直したいという思い。二人の関係が本当はどれだけこじれて複雑なものになってしまっていたか、勇利の傷がどれだけ深いものなのか、ヴィクトルが知る前のこと。会話を始めようとして、それを中断されて、けれど勇利はヴィクトルを導くようにバンケットから抜けだし、その声にも瞳にも誘いの色が含まれていて、無謀なヴィクトルは勇利が欲しくて堪らなくて、だから付いていったのだ。

 

勇利は自分にとって何でもない人間などでは決してなかったし、勇利がただ勇利でいること以外に、ヴィクトルの視線を独り占めするために何かをする必要などなかった。けれど、どうやらそれは勇利本人も知らなかったことのようだった。

 

「僕がヴィクトルの元に戻ってきたのは、その感覚のせいだ」

まだヴィクトルから視線を逸らしたまま、勇利はそう認める。

「僕はその感覚を求めてた。その感覚が欲しかった。けど、その後もっとヴィクトルのことを知るようになって、ヴィクトルは僕の想像とは全然違ってた。その頃から、側にいたい、ただ一緒に時間を過ごしたいって思うようになった。僕がヴィクトルから離れたのは、ヴィクトルが僕に引き起こした感情のせいで、側へ戻るようになったのは、あなた自身を知ったから。多分自分でも気づかないうちに、僕はヴィクトルに恋をしていた。でも、ヴィクトルはヴィクトルで、僕はただの僕だ。僕は全然特別な人間じゃないし、ヴィクトルはどんな相手でも好きなだけ選ぶことができる。そんな僕がヴィクトルの視線を独り占めする方法は二つだけだった。勝つことと、……その、言わなくても分かるよね」

 

その運命の皮肉にヴィクトルはほとんど笑い出しそうになった。勇利がヴィクトルに興味を持ったのはたった一つのことだけだと思い続けてきて、勇利によって傷つけられた心がこれ以上傷つくことのないように守り続けていた。本当に心から求めるものは絶対に手に入らないと確信していたから。けれど今、勇利はここにいて、不思議な形で、勇利自身もヴィクトルと同じ事を考えていたのだと、教えてくれている。

 

「勇利は自分のこと特別じゃないって言うけれど」

ヴィクトルはそう告げる。頭を振って、笑い出さないように気をつけながら。その言葉が喉の奥で絡まりながら、同時に少し苦く響くことに気づきながら。

「でも勇利は特別だよ。あの頃からずっと、俺は勇利に注目していた。君に心を奪われていた」

 

「えっ？」

勇利は尋ねる。背筋を伸ばして座り直し、驚きで目が大きく見開かれる。

「どういう意味、あの頃って？」

 

勇利の視線と注目はヴィクトルだけに向けられていて、大きく見開かれた瞳は鋭く、そのまま勇利は待ち続ける。表情は今までヴィクトルが見たことのある中で、一番不安そうな、脆く傷つきやすい表情だった。今度はヴィクトルが深呼吸をする番だった。口を開く前に深く息を吸い込み、もう何年も前に過ぎ去った過去の記憶の中へ沈んでいく。

 

「勇利を初めて見た時から、少なくとも俺が始めて勇利を見たと思った時から」

ヴィクトルはすぐに訂正する。

「勇利が滑る姿を見て、魅了された。勇利の滑りには特別な何か、気になるものがあった。俺は勇利の試合を追い続けたよ。どんなことをするのか興味があったんだ。俺はナイーブで、一目見てすぐに君が特別だって分かったから、単純にも俺たちの間には何か繋がりがあるって思い込んだんだ。それが間違いだってことはもう分かったけど。でも、ずっと勇利を見つめてた」

 

勇利は口を開いて何か言いそうになるけれど、すぐに言葉を失ったように口を閉じる。ヴィクトルは言葉を続ける。

 

「あの頃、同時に俺はスケートへの愛を失いつつあった。俺は氷に魂を売り渡し、全てを投げ打ってきた。ずっとそれで充分だと思ってきて、俺は世界の頂点に立っていた。でも、俺は勝ち続けた。何度も何度も。本当の意味での挑戦なんてもうなかった。観客を驚かせることもできなくなっていた。点数が発表される前から、観客はもう結果が分かってるんだから。俺は創造性を、スケートへの愛を失いつつあって、それがものすごく怖かった。そんな時に、勇利が現れたんだ。そして俺の世界の全てを変えたんだ」

 

「僕が？」

幽かな声で勇利が尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷く。

 

「勇利はとにかく勝つんだっていう決意がすごかった。ものすごく何時間も厳しい練習をして、俺の点数に迫ってきた。だから俺ももっと頑張らないといけないって本気になれた。ようやく本当の意味で挑戦される感覚が戻ってきて、それは最高の気分だった。勇利は俺のスケーティングに創造性を取り戻してくれたんだ。それには感謝してもしきれない。でも俺は前に勇利と話そうとした時に失敗していたのを覚えていたから、距離を取った。でも、本当は勇利のことをもっと知りたかった。だからスケートを通じて勇利に呼びかけていたんだ、ずっと。言葉では無理だったから。俺が近づくと勇利はいつも嫌そうにしていたし、無理に近づくようなことをしてこれ以上悪化させたくなかった。また話しかけても大丈夫そうな機会をずっと待っていたんだ。いつか、どうして君がそんなに俺を嫌うのか、理由が分かる日が来るって信じながら。それが分かれば、悪いところを直せるって思いながら」

 

ヴィクトルは言葉を切る。視線をちらりとそらして、次に続く言葉を口にする心の準備をする。自分の中では良い思い出だった。同時に痛みを伴うものでもあったけれど、勇利がどう反応するかはまったく分からなかった。

 

「勇利に嫌われていたってことは分かってた」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「でもいつか、もしかしたら勇利の気持ちを変えられるかもしれないって思ってたんだ。その後、俺は怪我をして、それから暫くは空っぽだった。スケートもできなくなって、もう残されたものなんてないような気がした。あの頃はただリンクに行って、氷を見つめるだけだった。何をしていいか分からなかったから」

 

「覚えてるよ」

勇利は、悲しそうな声でそう告げる

「あの頃の僕はまだヴィクトルの事が嫌いだったけど、ヴィクトルがいないシーズンなんて全然同じじゃなかった。あのシーズン、僕は勝ったけど、ヴィクトルがいなかったから、意味がなかった」

 

「俺が前に進めたのは勇利のおかげなんだ」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。

「みんな俺が引退するって話ばっかりしてたけど、勇利はそれを信じなかった。俺が戻ってくるって頑固に言い続けてくれて、だから俺は絶対に戻るんだって決めて頑張ったんだ。勇利をがっかりさせたくなかったから」

 

「ヴィクトル、それ…………」

ショックという言葉では収まらないほどの驚きの表情を浮かべ、勇利は手を伸ばす。空中でヴィクトルはその手を掴むと、指を再び絡める。ここで話を中断したくなかった。言うべきことを言うまでは。

 

「まだ続きがある」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、勇利の手を口元へ近づけ、指の根元に軽くキスを落とす。あの時の感情を、まだはっきりと思い出すことが出来た。喪失と孤独の痛みはズキズキと疼いて、そして勇利のことを考えることだけを頼りに、ヴィクトルは前へ進むことが出来たのだ。

 

「ある夜のことだった。俺はロシア大会に出場するリンクメイト達と一緒にモスクワに来ていた。勇利、君も出場してた大会だ。試合が終わると、俺は地元のリンクに立ち寄った。ホームリンクへはヤコフから出入り禁止になってたからね。一人で考えられるところに行きたかった。もう遅い時間だったから、人がいるとも思ってなかった。でも、そこに勇利、君がいたんだ」

 

「ええっ！？」

勇利は再び尋ねるけれど、今度は質問と言うよりも静かなショックの声だった。その反応は予想の範囲内だった。あの時間は勇利のプライベートなものだったのだ。勇利が一人きりだと思っていた時間。ヴィクトルは自分がそこにいたことを知らせなかった。どれだけあのことについて何年も考え続けてきたとしても、あそこに自分がいたのだということを勇利に伝えたことはなかった。

 

「勇利は俺のプログラムを滑ってた」

ヴィクトルは勇利に伝える。どれだけの時間が経っても、その記憶はまだ鮮やかに思い出すことが出来た。

「俺が君の心を傷つけた日に、俺が滑ったプログラム。とはいえあの時はまだ知らなかったけれど。勇利は表向きには、理由は分からなかったけれど、俺のことを嫌っていた。でも、あの夜俺は、何年も前の俺のプログラムを完全に記憶して、愛をこめて滑っている勇利の姿を見たんだ。息が止まったよ。その瞬間、気づいたんだ。君に恋をしてしまったんだって」

 

「でも……それって、何年も前のことだ」

勇利はつっかえながら、ショックが顔中に広がりながらヴィクトルを見つめる。

「5年も前のことだよ！」

 

ヴィクトルはただ頷く。確かにもうかなり前のことだっし、あれから色々あったけれど、あの瞬間が自分にとっての始まりなのだ。あの暗いモスクワの夜、初めて勇利に自分の心を明け渡した瞬間。

 

「確かに勇利のことは良く知らなかった」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。それは言っておかなければいけないことだった。

「俺は勇利のことを愛してるんだって思ったけれど、確かに勇利のことはよく知らなかった。勝手に知ってるって思い込んでた訳でもない。俺は遠くから見た君の姿に恋をした。勇利は俺の人生にこんなにも沢山の生きる力の源を取り戻してくれた、そんな存在が愛おしくて、俺はその感覚を手放すことができなかった。勇利に嫌われてるって分かっていても。だから何度も勇利の元に戻ってきた。勇利がそうしたのと同じように。でも、そこから俺は少しずつ勇利の事を知ることが出来た。本当の勇利を。勝手に知ってるって思い込んでいた勇利の姿じゃなくて。勇利を知る前に勝手に見てた姿じゃなくて、本当の君を。その後、モスクワで俺の家に泊まってくれて、その時に、もう一度最初から俺は恋に落ちたんだって気づいたんだ。ありのままの勇利に。頭の中で勝手に思い描いていた姿じゃなくて」

 

「でも5年前って、この全部が始まった頃じゃないか」

勇利はそう尋ねる。まだその声には混乱している様子がうかがえる。ヴィクトルは頷く。勇利の反応がこの先どうなるか分からないまま。いつもヴィクトルは、自分の愛はあまりにも明らかだと思い込んできた。自分が思い込んでいたように勇利が自分の気持ちを知らなかったのだということには気づくようになったけれど、それでも確かに勇利は知らなかったのだという証拠を目の前で、ショックを受ける勇利の表情という形で提示されると、それを完全に理解するのはまた別の難しさがあった。

 

「そんなこと……そんなこと考えもしなかった……」

勇利はそう口を開いて、そのまま言葉が途切れる。明らかに自分の考えをどうにかして整理しようとしているようだった。勇利の手はヴィクトルの手の中で力がこもり、ほとんど痛いほどだった。

 

「去年のあの後、実家に帰ってから、ダンスの先生に言われたんだ。僕は意図的じゃなくても自分勝手なことをする時があるって」

勇利はそう認める。その発言がどこから来たのか分からず、ヴィクトルは待ち続ける。勇利が何を言おうとしているのか、興味があった。

「頭の中でいっぱいになっちゃって、外を見ることを忘れるんだ。ミナコ先生が言ったことも、その後しばらくは分からなかった。ヴィクトルの滑りを見るまで。ヴィクトルも僕のこと愛してくれてるんだって、気づくまでは。もしかしたら、僕が頭で考えてたよりもずっと前から、もしかしたらヴィクトルは僕のことを好きでいてくれたのかもしれないって。でも、5年も……」

 

「勇利は知ってるんだと思ってた」

ヴィクトルは認め、勇利は首をぶんぶん横に振る。大きく見開かれた目でヴィクトルを見つめながら。

「勇利は俺の気持ちを知ってるんだって思うような時が、何度かあった」

 

「全然知らなかった」

懇願するようにヴィクトルを見つめながら、勇利はそう返す。その声は少し詰まって聞こえる。

「本当に知らなかったんだ。本当なんだ。もし知ってたらあんなことしなかったってことが沢山あるよ。でもヴィクトル、どうして僕が知ってるって思えたの？ヴィクトルは何も言ってはくれなかった。それにあなたは、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだ。世界中の何でも、誰でも、欲しければ手に入る。あなたみたいな人が僕みたいな人間を好きになるなんて、どうやったら信じられる？」

 

「何だって！？」

今度はヴィクトルがショックを受ける番だった。

「勇利、君はものすごく素晴らしいじゃないか。どうしてそんな風に思える？」

 

勇利はそれを聞いて少し笑う。どこかほのかに苦く、けれど全体的に悲しい笑い声だった。ヴィクトルと繋いでいない方の手はシーツの上にあって、ぎゅっと握りしめられていく。緊張のこもった指を開いたり閉じたりしながら、勇利は続ける。

 

 

「僕たちがどんな風に出会ったかヴィクトルは覚えてなかった」

勇利はそう言って、一瞬だけ視線をそらし、またヴィクトルに戻る。

「僕の人生を完全に変えてしまったのにヴィクトルは覚えてなかった。ヴィクトルにはファンがいっぱいいて、沢山の人がヴィクトルにこっちを向いて貰おうと躍起になってて、僕は何千人の中の簡単に忘れてしまえるような一人だった。僕の方は忘れることなんてできなかったのに。僕は頑張って順位を上げて、絶対にヴィクトルの視線を僕に向けるんだって、目が離せないようにしてやるんだって、必死だった。ヴィクトルに勝つのはその一つだった。僕たちが一緒に過ごす時も、その一つだった。でも、それはいつも一時的なだけなんだってずっと思ってた。この一瞬だけ、刹那的なものなんだって。ずっと長い間、ヴィクトルの視線を留めておけるほどの何かが僕にあるとは思えなかった。僕みたいな人にあなたは眩しすぎた。僕みたいな人がそんな人を掴まえておくことなんて、できないんだって、ずっと思ってた」

 

ヴィクトルは口を開いて何か言おうとしたけれど、言葉が出てこない。ずっと長い間、勇利のことを心の底から愛し続けるあまり、もしかしたら勇利自身が自分が勇利を見るように見ていないかもしれないという可能性について、ヴィクトルは考えたことがなかった。勇利自身がどれだけ驚嘆するほど素晴らしいか、勇利の側に居られるヴィクトルが、勇利の愛を手にできたことがどれだけ幸運か、そしていかにこの愛をヴィクトルが最後まで大切にしていくつもりか。

 

「世界中をどれだけ探しても」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開く。それしか言葉が浮かばなかった。

「勇利みたいに特別な人は他に誰一人として絶対にいない。俺は勇利を愛してる。勇利とずっと一緒にいたい。勇利が許してくれる限り。ずっとずっとそう思ってた。いつも、先に離れて行ったのは勇利の方だった。俺の方こそ、勇利のことは絶対に手に入れられないんだって思ってた」

 

「どうしてこんな滅茶苦茶になっちゃったんだろう」

ヴィクトルの言葉を聞いて、勇利はそう尋ねる。どこか力の抜けた、困った様子で。そしてヴィクトルは同意することしかできない。ヴィクトルは勇利を愛している。勇利はヴィクトルを愛している。そして自分たちのどちらも、ずっとずっと長い間、そのことに気づかなかったのだ。

 

「ごめんね」

勇利はそう続けて、その言葉は震えて響く。

「ずっと長いこと、ヴィクトルのことを酷い人だと思い込んでいて。本当はそんな人じゃなかったのに。ずっと長い間、僕のことを好きで居てくれたのに気づかないでいてごめん。僕が見えてなかったせいで、どれだけの時間を失ったんだろう、僕たち」

 

「失われた時間は、俺が何も言わなかったせいでもあるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう割り込むように答える。勇利が自分だけに責任を押しつけるのを黙って見て居られなかった。自分の気持ちは明らかだとずっと思い込んできた。声に出して愛を伝えることをしなかった理由も沢山あった。けれど、悲しみに打ちひしがれた勇利の表情を目の前にした今、自分の理由はどれも大した言い訳にすら見えないように思えた。

 

「でもまだ分からないことがあるよ」

勇利はそう認め、ヴィクトルは同意を示して頷く。

「どうやってか分からないけど僕の気づかないうちにあなたは恋に落ちていた。それから？その後何があったの？」

 

「勇利が滑る姿を見てから、それまで以上に俺は頑張って練習に打ち込んだ。次のシーズンは絶対に前よりももっと良い滑りを見せるんだって決意して」

ヴィクトルは説明する。

「勇利がそう言って、待っていてくれているんだから、って。勇利は俺に創造性をくれた。スケートに戻る理由をくれた。勇利はありとあらゆる意味で最高の人だ。たとえ俺のことを嫌っていても。俺は勇利に恋をしていた。それから、勇利のことが別の意味でも欲しいと思うようになった」

 

そう言いながら、自分の頬に熱が上がってくるのが分かる。そして頬の赤みは、勇利にも同じように広がっていた。あれがどんな風に始まったか、全身を駆け抜けるように襲った欲望と、勇利をもっと色んな意味でもっと知りたいと求めていることへの突然の気づき。その全てをはっきりと思い出すことが出来た。

 

「あの年のグランプリファイナルで、勇利は四回転フリップを跳ぼうとしたよね」

ヴィクトルはそう続ける。記憶が流れるままにまませ、自分自身のプログラムを思い出しながら、恥ずかしさを抑え込む。

「あれが、合図だと思ったんだ。それまで俺はずっと勇利にスケートを通じて気持ちを伝えようとしていたから、もしかしたら別の形で、勇利に話しかけてもいいタイミングなんじゃないかと思った。大会が終わってから勇利を探したけど、もう勇利は帰ってしまった後だった。その後のオリンピックでも話しかけるのにちょうどいいタイミングを待っていたんだけど、勇利は全然姿を見せなかった」

 

「あんまり人混みは好きじゃないんだ」

勇利はそう認めながら、頭を低く屈めるようにしながら話し続ける。

「スケートに集中したかったから、とにかく人が多いところは避けてた。ヴィクトルが戻ってきてグランプリファイナルで世界記録を破った後、僕は諦める寸前だった。もう何年も頑張ってきていたのに、ヴィクトルに勝つことは絶対にないんだって。でも僕のコーチがめそめそしてないでとにかく動けって焚きつけてくれて、そこで僕はオリンピックでヴィクトルに勝つことを目標に集中することにしたんだ。オリンピックは一番重要な試合だったから」

 

勇利はそう言って視線を逸らし、恥ずかしそうな表情になる。けれどヴィクトルには理解できた。もし勇利が、勝つことでしか自分自身を証明できないと思ったのなら、ヴィクトルの故郷で開催されたオリンピックでヴィクトルを打ち負かすことは、確かにはっきりとしたメッセージになる。勇利がそれを目指したことで、ヴィクトルは勇利を恨む気にはなれなかった。

 

「確かに、俺はあのメダルが好きじゃなかった」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。今は嘘をつくような時間ではないからだ。確かに、オリンピックでの敗北はがっかりとした結果だった。それは事実だった。

「でも、ついに勇利の最高のスケーティングを見る事ができたことのほうが大事だった。あの勝利は、勇利が自らの力で掴んだものだ。誰も俺に勝てない状態が何年も続いた後、ついに敗北するのは面白い体験だったよ」

 

「ヴィクトルは負けてない、二位だったよ」

勇利はそう指摘する。まるで内輪の冗談に笑うように、突然口元に小さな笑みが浮かぶ。

「負けることと二位につけることは違う。だいぶ時間がかかったけど、ようやく分かるようになったんだ」

 

その言葉を認めるように、ヴィクトルは頭を傾ける。

 

「それでも、表彰台で勇利の下に立って、勇利の潜在的な力の全てが花開くところを見るのは、本当に嬉しかった」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、あの日自分がどんな気持ちだったかを思い出す。少しがっかりとはしていたけれど、それでも嬉しかった。自分の上に立つ勇利の姿に、そしてメダルの金色が瞳を彩る様子に見とれながら。

「そうしたら見つめてたのがバレて、それから勇利が色っぽく誘ってくるから、俺は……」

 

「僕が何だって！？」

勇利は咳き込む。息につまり、信じられない様子でヴィクトルを見つめる。

「色っぽく誘った！？あれは侮辱のつもりだったんだ！初めて僕よりも下の順位になって、そこから見える眺めはどうかって聞いたんだ。あの時はせいせいしたと思っていたけど、言っていい言葉じゃなかった。心が狭くて、残酷だった。今はそれが分かる。……でも、少なくともヴィクトルを誘おうとはしてなかったよ」

 

ヴィクトルは口をパクパクと開いて閉じる。笑うべきか、恥ずかしさに顔を両手で隠すべきか、どうすればいいか分からないまま。今まで話してきた自分たちの間の様々な誤解の中でも、突然これが一番馬鹿馬鹿しく思えた。

 

「俺は、てっきり、そこから見える勇利の眺めについて聞かれてるんだと思ってた……」

ヴィクトルはぼそぼそと呟いて、恥ずかしさから頬に赤みが戻ってくるのを感じる。勇利の姿に見とれていたことに、勇利は気づいていたのだと思っていた。ヴィクトルの考えに気づいて、それに応えたのだと思っていた。

 

「全然、気づかなかった」

勇利も頭を振って、死ぬほど恥ずかしいといった表情で認める。

「あの頃はまだすごく怒ってて、まだヴィクトルのことを嫌ってた。あんな風な態度を取ってごめん。本当に悪く思ってる。でも、本当にヴィクトルがそんな風に僕が言ったと思ったなんて、全然気づかなかったんだ」

 

「と、とにかく」

ヴィクトルは咳払いをして、ひとまずこの点は置いておいて先に進んだ方がいいかもしれないと決める。

「勇利がまだ俺のことを嫌っているのは知ってた。でも、君は俺がどんな風に君を見つめているか、知ってるんだと思ってた。勇利のことが欲しいって。それであのバンケットの夜、勇利も同じように思ってくれていたって知ったんだ」

 

その言葉を聞いて、勇利の頬の赤みがますます濃くなり、勇利は両手で顔を隠す。

 

「バンケットのこと、クリスから聞いた」

勇利は呟く。顔を隠していても、ヴィクトルには耳の端が真っ赤になっているのが見て取れた。

「僕は着てた服を脱ぎ捨ててポールダンスを始めて、酔っ払いすぎてヴィクトルが僕を部屋に送っていく羽目になったって」

 

「ああ、そうだったね」

半裸の勇利がポールに巻き付いている記憶を追いやろうとしながら、ヴィクトルは頷く。今はそういう時間ではない。

「俺が会場に着いた時には、勇利はものすごく酔っ払っていてほとんど歩けないほどだったから、部屋に連れて行って寝かせてあげるのが一番だろうと思ったんだ。勇利は俺に絡んできて、俺が部屋に入った時は全然嬉しそうじゃなかったけど、でも勇利を抱きかかえて部屋まで運んだら、怒鳴るのを止めたから……」

 

その言葉に、勇利が死にそうなうめき声を上げて、顔をますます両手の中に埋める。

 

「抱きかかえて部屋まで運んだ！？」

指の隙間から勇利はそう尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷く。

 

「途中で勇利が歩けなくなったから、抱き上げて抱えるしかなかったんだ。そしたら勇利は俺の髪を褒めて、俺の目が好きだって言ってきて、まるでそのままキスしそうになったんだ。その時に気づいたんだ。少なくとも、勇利は俺にそういう風に惹かれてくれているんだって」

 

「本当に本当にごめん」

勇利は更にうめく。顔はまだ部分的に両手に隠されている。

「あの夜は本当に酔っ払ってた。そんなことをしたんだってことも、何にも覚えてないんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは手を振ってその謝罪を受け入れる。

 

「心配しないで」

ようやく顔を両手から上げた勇利に向かってヴィクトルは告げる。

「勇利のベッドサイドに水のグラスを置いて、眠った勇利を残して部屋を出たから。でも、何年も前に見た勇利が俺のプログラムを滑る姿や、その日の出来事の後、少なくとも君は俺を求めてくれてるんだってことが分かった。だから俺は舞い上がって、考え続けた。勇利の中には俺に対する嫌悪じゃない何かがあるにちがいないって。だから、ついに聞いてみようと思ったんだ」

 

「もしかして、だから踊ろうって誘ったの？」

勇利はそう言いながら、気づきがその表情に降ってくる。

「その後の世界選手権で。ヴィクトルの方から僕をダンスに誘ったのは、それが理由だった？」

 

「うん」

今度はヴィクトルが居心地が悪くなる番だった。あの夜どれだけ自分が緊張していたかを思い出す。勇利にどうにかして話しかけようと考え、ダンスを申し込むことに決めて、それをきっかけに会話が始まり、遠くからずっと焦がれ続けていた人とついに言葉を交わせるようになることを願っていた。

「どうやって話しかけていいか分からなかったし、前に話しかけた時みたいに失敗したくなかった。踊らないかって誘うのは会話のきっかけとしていいかなと思ったんだ。少しは心を開いてくれるんじゃないかなって。でも、君は……俺が望むほどには心を開いてはくれなかった」

 

ダンスの申し出は受けてくれたけれど、勇利の瞳は冷たく鋭く、その言葉は鋭利な刃物のようだった。ヴィクトルは注意深く築き上げられていた勇利の壁を、ダンスが少しでも和らげてくれるよう望んだけれど、まったくその効果はなかった。ヴィクトルの言いたい言葉はいつも途中で中断され、結局口にされることはなかった。

 

「ヴィクトル、本当にごめん」

罪悪感に恥じ入るような表情で勇利は再びそう告げる。

「あの夜言ったことは本当に酷かったし失礼だった。ヴィクトルが僕にあんなことを言われる資格なんてない。まだあの頃の僕はヴィクトルの悪い面しか考えてなくて、ダンスに誘われたことも、挑発なんだって思ってた。二度もヴィクトルを倒してようやく対等になったから、能力を試してみようと思ったんじゃないかって思ってた。ただ話をしたかっただけだって知ってたら、あんなことは言わなかった。それにあの後したことも、そんな風に僕のことを思ってたって知ってたら、しなかった」

 

勇利は身体ごとヴィクトルの方を向いて、二人はベッドの上で完全に向かい合わせになる。身じろぎして、触れる距離まで近づく。勇利の瞳に後悔が、その表情に悲しみが浮かんでいるのが見えて、それがヴィクトルには痛かった。

 

「あの夜は色んなことが複雑でこんがらがってた」

勇利はそう認める。

「自分でも、自分が感じてた気持ちをちゃんと理解できてなかったんだと思う。あの時の僕は、ついにヴィクトルを倒してようやく僕を見てくれたってことしか頭になくて、それでも僕はそれ以上を求めてた。ヴィクトルが欲しかったんだ。どうしても。でも僕はずっとヴィクトルは僕のことを嫌ってて、怒ってるんだろうって思ってた。この気持ちは僕たち両方の側にあるんだって思ってた。あの時、ヴィクトルの本当の気持ちを知ってたら、僕は、あんな…………」

 

まるで、あの夜の出来事をうまく言葉にできないかのように勇利の言葉が途切れる。ヴィクトルにはその気持ちが理解できた。自分たちの間にはあまりにも沢山のことが積み重なりつつあって、あの夜それが沸点に達したのだ。勇利はヴィクトルとダンスをし、ヴィクトルを侮辱し、欲望のこもった瞳でヴィクトルを見つめた。ヴィクトルを誘うように部屋を出て、その行動ではっきりとヴィクトルを求めていると示した。そしてヴィクトルはついに、自分自身の欲望に屈したのだ。

 

「勇利にキスをしたのは俺が先だったよ」

ヴィクトルはそう指摘する。勇利の顔に浮かぶ悲しみを消し去って、二度と戻ってこないようにしたかった。

「ちゃんと話をしようと、もっと俺も頑張ればよかった。でも、その代わりあの時の俺は衝動的で考えなしだった。俺がどんな気持ちだったかなんて勇利が知ってる訳なかったんだ。ちゃんと言わなかったからね。それに、あの夜起きたことで、俺が求めなかったことなんて一つもないよ」

 

「でも、僕はあなたが嫌いだって言った」

勇利はそう言うと、今度は恐怖の色がその声と表情に、あの夜の記憶と共に戻ってくる。

「同じ気持ちだと思ってたんだ。知らなかったんだ。僕はあなたと寝て、あなたのことが嫌いだって言って、その間中ずっと、ヴィクトルは僕のことを好きでいてくれたのに」

 

「勇利……」

ヴィクトルはそう口を開いたけれど、勇利がそれを遮る。顔に浮かぶ恐怖は、自分自身に向けられている。

 

「僕は、ヴィクトルを、傷つけた」

勇利はそう言って、その声は深い後悔で震えて響く。

「そうだよね？」

 

「そうだね」

ヴィクトルが認めると、勇利の身体が少し怯んだようにビクリと震える。ヴィクトルはそれを癒やせる方法があればいいと願うけれど、これは言っておかなければいけないことだった。真実を今更隠すことは無意味だった。起きた出来事は確かにヴィクトルを傷つけ、その記憶はまだ痛みを伴った。

「勇利に言われたことは、傷ついたよ。特に、その言葉を告げられたタイミングにね。もう少し別の時だったらまだ良かったんだけど」

 

声の調子にもう少し軽さを含めようとしたけれど、その冗談は全く効き目がなく、ヴィクトルには勇利の内側で自己嫌悪が波のように勇利を襲っているのが感じられるようだった。

 

「よく聞いて、勇利」

ヴィクトルは再び口を開く。手を伸ばして、勇利の腕に触れる。

「俺は傷ついたけど、それは俺自身のせいでもあったんだ。キスする前から、勇利が俺を嫌ってることは知ってた。勇利はいつだってはっきりとそう示してきたし、それ以外の何かのふりもしてなかった。勇利が俺を嫌っていると知っていて、それでも俺はしてしまったんだ。俺が知らなかったことを勇利が言わなかったなんてことはない。それにそれを聞いた後でも、後悔なんてしなかった。そこで止めることだってできたけど、でも俺はそうしなかった。正しい選択じゃなかったかもしれないけど、でも俺が決めて、俺が選んだ選択なんだ」

 

予想外に、勇利は口を開いて話し出す代わりに、腕を伸ばす。ヴィクトルを引っ張るように抱き寄せ、ぎゅっときつく抱きしめる。一瞬ヴィクトルの動きが止まるけれど、すぐにその感覚に落ち着いていく。勇利ががっちりと抱きしめる中、勇利の腕に抱きしめられる感覚を味わうことを自分自身に許す。

 

「ごめん」

ヴィクトルの肩に顔を押しつけたまま、勇利はもごもごとつぶやく。

「ヴィクトルを傷つけて、そして傷つけていたことに気づかなくて、本当にごめん」

 

「許すよ」

ヴィクトルはそう伝え、身体を離して勇利の顔をもう一度見られるようにする。

「俺も勇利を傷つけた。そして勇利は許してくれた。俺たちは二人とも間違えたんだ。後悔するようなことをお互いに言った。でも勇利が言ったように、もう何年も前のことで、俺はもう乗り越えてる」

 

「あの時ちゃんと話しておけばよかった」

勇利はそう言って、その声には悔しさと苛立ちが少しずつ入り交じってくる。

「こんなにも沢山のことを、僕は間違って認識してた。本当に起きてたこと全部が、僕が頭の中で思ってたことと全然違った。あの時、ヴィクトルがもしそう打ち明けてくれていたとしたらどんな風に反応したかは分からない、まだ過去にとらわれてがんじがらめだったから。でも、僕が思っていたように僕のことを嫌いじゃないんだって気づいたら、あんなことは絶対にしなかった」

 

「確かに、話しておけばよかった」

ヴィクトルはそう同意する。

「次の日の朝、俺は話したかったんだ。あの夜の後、勇利はもう前みたいに俺が同じ空間にいるだけで嫌がったりはしないだろうって思ってた。まだ俺のことは嫌ってるだろうけど、少なくとも会話ができるくらいには前進したんじゃないかって。でも、俺が帰ってきたら、勇利は出て行くところだった」

 

「でも、それは当然だよ」

勇利はそこでほとんど信じられないと言った声で口を挟む。ヴィクトルが困惑して勇利の方を見つめると、勇利はまるで自分の言葉があまりにも明らかな事実であるかのように続ける。

 

「ヴィクトル、あの朝僕が目を覚ましたら、部屋には誰もいなかったんだ」

勇利はそう指摘して、その声にはそれまでになかった脆さがあった。

「僕たちは一緒に寝たばっかりだったのに、起きた時には完全に一人ぼっちだったんだ。書き置きとか、そういうのも何も、全くなしで。だからそれは明らかなメッセージだと思ったよ。帰ってくる前にいなくなれっていう」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を数秒ショックで黙ったまま見つめ、そして喉の奥から甲高い笑い声が沸き起こってくるのを感じる。抑えようとしても、喉の奥から漏れてくる。手で口を覆って隠そうとするけれど隠しきれない。同じように沸き起こってきた、完全に自分に向けられた怒りと苛立ちも、同じだった。

 

「何で笑ってるの」

ヴィクトルの突然の、そして多少ヒステリックな笑い声を聞いて、半分憮然として、半分困惑の表情で勇利が尋ねる。

 

「俺があまりにも馬鹿だったからさ」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。時間を巻き戻してあの時まで戻って、あまりにも馬鹿すぎる過去の自分を蹴り倒してやりたかった。

「ようやく勇利と話せるんだって一生懸命になってたんだ。何か和解の印を、あと君がちゃんと話してくれるような気分になってくれるように、と思って、全部完璧に準備しないといけないって思ってた。外に出かけてコーヒーを買いに行ったのは、きっと話を始めるいいきっかけになるかと思ったし、それを理由にもう少し一緒にいてくれるんじゃないかと思ったからだ。俺は舞い上がってて財布を部屋に忘れたし、それ以外何も考えることができなかった。俺が書き置きを残すことも考えないくらいの馬鹿だったせいで勇利に帰れっていうメッセージを送ったと思わせるなんて、信じられないよ」

 

あまりにも馬鹿馬鹿しい間違いだったけれど、ついに勇利の視点から見ると、完全に納得がいった。もし勇利が、ヴィクトルは勇利を嫌っていて、起きたことはその全てが積もり積もって起きたと思い込んでいたとしたら、翌朝目が覚めた時にヴィクトルがいないということは、明らかなメッセージだった。道理で帰ろうとした訳だ。

 

「そう……だったんだ」

勇利はそう呟いて、言葉を失ったように黙る。

 

「勇利のために飲み物を買って戻ってきた後、俺が本当は出て行ってほしくないって思ってたとは気づかなかった？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。その点についてはまだよく理解していなかった。勇利はもしかしたら最初はヴィクトルが勇利にいなくなれと思っていると思い込んだかもしれないけれど、ヴィクトルが勇利のために買った飲み物を持って帰って来た時、まだ暫くいてほしいとヴィクトルが思っていたことに気づいたのではないか。

 

「恥ずかしかったんだ」

勇利はそう言って、記憶の中に沈むように視線を逸らす。

「僕の中で全てが変わってしまったのに、ヴィクトルの中ではこれはよくあるカジュアルなものなんだって思ってた。戻ってきた後も僕に帰れって言ってるんだって思ったのは、飲み物を持ってきてくれたのはただの社交辞令だと思ったから。寝る相手にはいつもそうしてる、みたいな。あの夜はあなたにとって何の意味もないんだってことで頭がいっぱいで、そう信じ切ってた。だから、必要以上に残ったら失礼だと思った。だから出て行ったんだ」

 

「勇利との夜がよくあるカジュアルなものだなんてことは絶対にあり得ないよ」

ヴィクトルはそう告げる。そんなこと、想像もつかなかった。あの時点でもう既に完全に勇利の虜になってしまっていたのだ。あの最初の夜を簡単に忘れ去ることができるなんて考えそのものが、ほとんど笑えそうだった。

 

「でも、知らなかった」

勇利はそう指摘して、その声にはどこか悲しそうな色がこもっている。

「ヴィクトルの方が先に僕にキスをした。部屋まで誘ってくれた。そして、翌朝いなくなってた。だから、あなたが僕に求めたものは、それだけだって思ったんだ」

 

「それなら、これは俺の間違いだ。勇利に、あの夜が俺にとっても全てを変えてしまったんだ訳じゃないと信じ込ませてしまった、俺の」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、再び手を伸ばして勇利の手を掴む。触れあったところから、お互いを現実に繋ぎ止めておきたかった。ヴィクトルにとって勇利は特別でも何でもないのだと勇利は思い込んでいたと言ったけれど、それでもまだ勇利の口からそれを聞くことはショックだった。ヴィクトルにとってのあの一夜の勇利が簡単に忘れてしまうことができるカジュアルな相手だと、勇利が思い込んでいたと聞くことは。あの時点でもう既にヴィクトルの世界に、勇利は必要不可欠だったのに。

 

「ずっと僕はただヴィクトルに都合の良い相手なだけだと思ってた」

勇利はそう静かに告げる。まるで自分に言い聞かせるように。

「簡単な、カジュアルなものなんだって。あの時は、ああやって過ごした夜もあなたには何の意味もないんだって」

 

「俺も勇利について同じ事を考えたことがあるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。

「特にあの二度目の後は」

 

ヴィクトルは言葉を切る。続きを話す準備ができる前に、一秒ほど必要だった。二人で過ごした記憶の中で、あの記憶が一番辛くて、痛かった。今こうして何年もかけて得た知識を考え合わせると、水面下ではもっと複雑なことが色々起きていたに違いないと、あの頃よりはきちんと理解することはできるけれど、それでも胸の痛みが軽減される訳ではなかった。

 

「最初、あの最初の夜のあとすぐには、俺たちの関係は少し変わったんじゃないかって思ってた。前ほど俺を嫌ってるようには見えなかったし、翌年のグランプリファイナルで二位になっても、前ほど敵意を剥き出しにはしてなかった。俺の勝利におめでとうと言ってくれて、だから俺はそれがもしかしたら俺たちの関係は少し前向きになってきたんじゃないかって思ったんだ。まだ友達にはなれなくても、友好的な関係には近づいているんじゃないかって」

 

「変化は始まってたと思う」

勇利はそう返して、その声の正直さがヴィクトルには聞き取れた。

「最初の夜のこと、僕は一度も後悔しなかった。最高だった。あれから、ヴィクトルのことを考えるのを止められなくなった。僕が想像していたのと、ヴィクトルは全然違ってた。それに今思えば、まだあの頃本当のヴィクトルがどんな人かまだ知らなかったとしても、僕の中では変化が始まっていたんだと思う。それで、グランプリファイナルで僕は負けたけど、前よりも悔しいとは思わなかった。僕は勝てるって分かってたし、みんなもそうだった。僕は世界に自分自身を証明したし、ヴィクトルに対しても証明した。銀メダルはそこまで敗北だという気がしなくなったんだ」

 

そこで勇利の表情が暗くなり、勇利は一つ大きく息を吸い込む。今頭の中で思い出している記憶と感情に、両手が拳に握られていく。

 

「でも、それでも充分じゃなかった」

勇利はそう続け、今度はその声には苦々しさがこもっていた。

「僕は自分を誇りに思ってた。二度ヴィクトルに勝つのは充分だと思ってた。でも、そうじゃなかった。色んな人が僕をまぐれだって言った。たまたま良いシーズンだっただけで、それ以上の何でもない。絶対に同じレベルに届くことなんてない。そして、みんな僕が再びヴィクトルに打ち負かされたのが嬉しくて仕方ないって言ってた。僕は誰にも僕自身を証明できてなかったんだ。表彰台の一番上に立った瞬間、僕が頑張ってきた努力の全てが忘れ去られた。何度も繰り返し勝たないと、同じレベルだと見られることは絶対にないんだって」

 

「誰がそんなことを言ったんだ？」

勇利の言葉を聞いて怒りが胸に沸き上がるのを感じながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利はずっと前に自分自身を証明していた。そんな風に勇利の成し遂げたものが無視されるなんて、血が煮えくり返りそうだった。

 

「ファンだよ」

勇利は淡々と返す。

「ネットのコメントを読んでて、みんなどれだけ僕が惨めに負けて、ヴィクトルが再び頂点に立った事が嬉しいか大喜びしてた。僕がヴィクトルに匹敵できるなんて僕には望むことすらできないって。僕はそのことで頭がいっぱいで、それしか考えられなくなった。僕が固く決意して努力してきた目標を達成した瞬間、ヴィクトルみたいな人と対等には絶対になれないんだってみんな僕に言ってきたから」

 

明らかになったその事実に、ヴィクトルはショックを受ける。そんな風に考えたことが一度もなかったからだ。何年もメディアから、山ほど酷いことをヴィクトルは言われ慣れていた。噂や嘘や誹謗や中傷がありとあらゆる方向から投げかけられ、ヴィクトルはいつもそれを簡単に払いのけていた。時間が経てば経つほどそういった声を無視するのは簡単になって、声の大きな勇利のファンによる悪意のこもった嫌悪さえも、幽かなBGMくらいにしか聞こえなくなっていた。見知らぬ人々の意見が、勇利にこんな風に、全く自分とは違う形で、影響するなんて想像すらしなかった。

 

「勇利、世界中がそう思ってないってこと、分かってるよね？」

怒りよりも心配が大きくなって、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利に憧れ勇利を愛している人は大勢いるし、そのことは勇利だって知っているはずだ。

「何人かそうやって嘘をつく人がいるからって、世界中に何千人もの勇利を愛してる人がいないことにはならないって」

 

勇利は少し躊躇いがちに頷く。まだ記憶に囚われているような表情のまま。

 

「今はそれが分かる、と思う。少なくとも前よりは。でもあの時は、それしか考えられなかったんだ。その声は頭の中ですごくうるさくて、どれだけ僕がちっぽけで大したことない人間だと思われてるかっていうことしか考えられなかった。ヴィクトルも同じように僕のことをどれだけ大したことない人間だと思ってるんだって。僕みたいな人間がヴィクトルみたいな人に匹敵するほど上手くなれるなんて信じられたことそのものが、ヴィクトルには笑ってしまえるような考えなんだろうって」

 

ヴィクトルは口を開いて反論しようとしたけれど、勇利がそれを遮る。手をつないだままのヴィクトルの指をぎゅっと握って、小さな笑みを浮かべながらヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「今は、ヴィクトルはそう思ってないって知ってる。そう思ったこともないって分かってる」

勇利はそう柔らかく告げる。

「でも、あの頃の僕は、今の僕が知ってることを知らなかった。ヴィクトルのファンが僕について言ってることを見て、ヴィクトルも僕について同じ事を考えてるんだって思い込んでた。あれだけ頑張って僕自身をヴィクトルに対して証明しようとしてきて、あれだけのことをしたのに、まだそれを達成できてないって思うのは、辛かった。だから、前みたいに戻りたかったんだ。僕が勝った時、ヴィクトルが僕を少なくとも何かの価値のある人間みたいに見つめてくれた、あの時みたいに」

 

「だから、俺にキスをしたんだね」

ヴィクトルはそう口にする。勇利が話すのを聞きながら、突然理解が頭に降ってくる。あの変化は怖ろしいほど激しくて、ヴィクトルにはそれが理解できなかった。ヴィクトルにおめでとうと言っていた勇利が、一時間も経たないうちにヴィクトルを引きずり込むように噛みつくようなキスをしてきた。何も喋るなと告げて、終わったらすぐに出て行った。今、何がその変化の引き金になったのか、ようやく理解できた。そして、突然この一連の出来事が、少しずつ納得がいくものになってくる。

 

勇利は恥じ入るように頷く。

 

「あんなことするべきじゃなかった。ごめん。そんなつもりもなかったんだ、本当は。でも、廊下を歩いていて、ヴィクトルが見えて、何も考えられなくなった。前の時みたいな気持ちにさせてほしかった。あなたにとって僕には価値があるって。たとえそれがほんの少しの間でも」

 

「あの頃、俺は勇利にとって何の意味もないんだって思ってた」

ヴィクトルがそう認めると、勇利の顔が跳ね上がるようにヴィクトルを見上げ、恐怖が瞳に戻ってくる。

「勇利は俺に喋るなって言った。あの時間の半分以上、勇利は俺のことを見ようともしなかった。勇利にとって俺は誰でも良いんだって思った。それから勇利は出て行って、それが本当に痛かった。俺はこんなにも勇利のことを思っているのに、勇利にとって俺は、まるで……使い捨てみたいだったから」

 

「ヴィクトル、僕は……」

勇利はそう話し始め、大きく唾を飲む。今までにヴィクトルが見たことがないほどに深い後悔に溢れた表情が、浮かんでいた恐怖と入り交じっていく。

「そんなつもりは絶対になかった。喋ってほしくないって言ったのは、ヴィクトルのファンが言っていたのと同じことを、ヴィクトルの口から聞きたくなかったから。目を閉じたのは、どうにかして最初の夜のことを思い出そうとしていたから。歪んだ形で、もう一度あの時の体験を繰り返そうとしてたんだ。あの夜がすごく僕にとって大きな意味を持ってたから。あんな風にもう一度感じたかったから。ヴィクトルが誰でもいいなんてことは絶対になかった。ヴィクトルじゃないとだめだったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルが勇利のたった一人の相手だったと、何年も後に知ってから、あの夜にはもしかしたら何か別のことが同時に起きていたのかもしれないと考えるようになった。ヴィクトルが勇利の選んだたった一人の相手なのであれば、ヴィクトルがかつて考えていたように勇利が使い捨ての快楽の相手としてヴィクトルを選んで来た訳ではないことは、明らかだ。けれどあの時の自分はそれを知らなかったし、自分が勇利の多くの相手の一人だということ、簡単に使われ忘れ去られてしまうような存在だという考えは、ヴィクトルの内側で凝り固まっていった。

 

「それが言い訳にならないのも分かってる」

勇利はそう続ける。

「僕がそうした理由はそうだけど、だからといって許される訳じゃないのは分かってる。自分の頭の中でがんじがらめになって、ヴィクトルを傷つけていたかもしれないってことを考えもしなかったんだ。僕の方が、ヴィクトルには何の意味もないって思いこんでたから。もし知っていたら、あんなことはしなかった。ヴィクトルを傷つけるつもりなんてなかったんだ。でも、僕はヴィクトルを傷つけた。本当に、本当にごめん」

 

「勇利だけが悪い訳じゃないよ」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。あの夜のことについて勇利の謝罪の言葉を聞く必要があったのと同じくらい、あれは勇利だけのせいではなかった。ヴィクトル自身だってあの場で勇利と同じくらい行動を選択する自由があった。そして選択をしたのは自分だった。

「俺も、勇利に喋るなって言われ時、ただそれに従うべきじゃなかった。話さないでいるのは良くない考えだって分かっていたけれど、でも悪い選択をしてしまったんだ。勇利は俺に何も強制してない。勇利は俺に尋ねて、俺はそれに合意した。俺はいつだって途中で止めることが出来たけれど、そうしなかった。どうしても君が欲しかったから。だから、それは俺のせいだ」

 

「でも」

自分自身に対する嫌悪感を露わにしながら勇利は首を振る。

「僕はヴィクトルを傷つけた。何度僕は気づかないまま、何年間もヴィクトルを傷つけてきたんだろう」

 

ヴィクトルを見つめ返す勇利の表情は、懇願するような、真実を言ってほしいと請うものだった。これまでのこの会話は痛みを伴い、どれだけお互いが間違いを犯してきたか、お互いを傷つけてきたかを気づかせるものになっていた。けれどそれは同時に、胸のつかえが下りるものでもあった。ついに言わなければいけないことを言うことができて、謝ることができて、謝罪の言葉を聞くことができて、抱えたものを手放して前に進む準備ができる。

 

「一番辛かったのはその時だよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に告げて、安心させようとする。勇利の表情に浮かぶ痛みを消し去るためだけでなく、それが本当だったからだ。一番痛みを伴ったのは、確かにこの時だった。けれどこの後ヴィクトルはは傷つくまいと心の守りを固め、勇利の方には変化が訪れ、この後に起きたこととは比べものにならない。自分の一番辛い思い出にもう辿り着いてしまったことは、勇利の方はまだこのずっと先にあるのに、まるで不公平に思えた。

「あの後、俺は勇利から距離を置こうって決めた。俺は勇利を愛してるけど、勇利は確かに俺を傷つけたし、もう一度傷つきたくはなかったから。でも、じきに、俺はまた勇利の元へ戻る選択をしたんだ」

 

「どうして？」

勇利は尋ねる。小さく、ガラスのように壊れそうな声で。

「僕は僕たちの関係をほとんど滅茶苦茶にしかけた。何でそのまま離れていかなかったの？」

 

「あの衝突事故さ」

その次の大会の記憶を思い出して顔をしかめながら、ヴィクトルは認める。あれは自分の中でも最悪の記憶だった。氷の上に投げ出され動かずにぐったりしている勇利の姿を見て、恐怖が突然全身に襲ってきた、あの記憶。

「俺の方から勇利にぶつかってしまって、氷の上で横たわっている勇利を見てゾッとしたんだ。怪我をしたんじゃないか、それより最悪の事態になっているんじゃないかって、怖くてたまらなかった」

 

「あれはヴィクトルのせいじゃない」

勇利はすぐに答える。片手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの頬に触れ、俯いていた顔を上げて再び勇利の方に視線が戻るようにする。

「本当にあれはヴィクトルのせいじゃないんだ。僕も注意を払ってなかった。僕たちが衝突したのは僕のせいだ。あの時だって僕はヴィクトルを責めたことなんて一度もない」

 

「うん、知ってるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、勇利の言葉を聞いて自分の内側に安堵が流れこんでくるのを許す。

「でも、俺はすごく罪悪感を感じていた。俺は少しの打撲と腫れるだけで済んだけど、勇利はほとんど滑ることもできなかった。俺は勇利の演技を台無しにした。その罪悪感がたまらなく苦しかった。勇利はすごく悔しそうで辛そうで、とにかく勇利の笑顔がもう一度見たかったんだ」

 

「だから食事に誘ったの？」

今度は少し疑わしそうな表情で、勇利が尋ねる。

 

「まあ、少しパニック気味だったかもしれないけど」

ヴィクトルはそう認め、勇利は笑う。少しかすれた、喉につまったような声で。

「思いついた最初のことが、それだったから」

 

「誘ってくれて良かった」

安心させるように勇利はそう告げて、笑顔が浮かんでくる。

「衝突はヴィクトルのせいじゃないけど、でも試合では負けたから、多分その意味ではヴィクトルを恨んでいたんだと思う。でもそのあとヴィクトルが食事に誘ってくれて、自分についての面白くて恥ずかしい話をいっぱいしてくれて、ヴィクトルは笑顔でたくさん笑っていて、すごく人間くさかった。ずっと長い間、僕の中でヴィクトルは僕自身が作り上げてたイメージでしかなかったけど、突然本当のヴィクトルが目の前に座っていて、自分の話をしていて、僕をたくさん笑わせて、それまでずっと頭の中で思っていたような人じゃ全然ないって思ったんだ」

 

「俺も同じ気持ちだったよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。思い出すだけで、胸の奥が温かくなる。

「勇利のご両親の話をしてくれた。好きな食べ物のことも。俺のこと、名前で呼んでくれた。一緒に笑ってくれて、笑顔を見せてくれた。そこでまた、再び君に恋をしたんだと思う」

 

「あの頃は絶対に自分では認められなかったけど」

勇利はそう言って、考え込むような、後悔に苛まれるような表情になる。

「でも思えば、ヴィクトルに対する僕の気持ちは少しずつ変わっていたんだと思う。自然なことだった。僕はずっとヴィクトルのことをよく知らないまま、ヴィクトルのことを嫌っていた。でも一緒に時間を過ごすようになってすぐ、本当のヴィクトルが少しずつ見えてきたんだ。たとえ自分で自分の心がどう感じているか見えていなかったとしても、僕も多分、あの時すでに、あなたに恋をし始めていたんだと思う」

 

その言葉に、ヴィクトルは喉の奥がぎゅっと締め付けられるけれど、その感覚を抑え込む。まだ沢山のことを話さなくてはいけないから、そっちに気を取られたくなかった。けれど勇利がそう言うのを聞いて、ヴィクトルの胸に嬉しさと切なさが同時に押し寄せる。二人とも同じ時に、お互いにゆっくりと恋に落ち始めた。始まりは確かにそこだった。けれどそこから今二人がこうして一緒にいる時間までは、まだ何年もかかるのだ。

 

「翌年のグランプリファイナルで、また話をしたよね。覚えてる？」

代わりにヴィクトルはそう尋ねる。お互いの物語を急いで話せば話すほど、自分たちの幸せな終着点に早くたどり着けるよう願いながら。

「勇利は今までにないくらい、オープンに俺と話してくれた。前みたいに冷たくなくて、温かくて。その時だった、もう勇利から距離を置いておきたくないって思ったのは」

 

「覚えてるよ」

勇利は頷く。

「それまでのヴィクトルはすごく、触れることの出来ない遠い人に見えたけど、でもヴィクトルは僕に話しかけてくれて、自分のことを話してくれて、もしかしたらそれほど遠い人じゃなくなったのかもしれないって思った。もう少し長く一緒にいたいって、思ったんだ」

 

「勇利の方から誘ってきたよね」

記憶を思い出しながら、ヴィクトルは思いを馳せる。

「俺はまだ勇利のことがどうしても欲しかった。そうするべきじゃないって分かっていても。あの時の俺は、勇利が何を求めて俺を誘ってきたのか、その理由が何なのかはっきりと知ってるって思い込んでいたし、これ以上の関係は求めていないことを勇利は明らかに示したと思ってたから、これ以上期待してはいけないってことも分かってた。距離を置かないとだめだって分かっていたけれど、俺が勇利を求めるような形で勇利が俺を求めなくても、それでも手に入れられるものだけでも手に入れることに決めたんだ。何もないよりはましだったから」

 

勇利は信じられないと言った様子で頭を振り、ヴィクトルにはそれが自分に向けられているのか、勇利自身に向けられているのか分からない。

 

「ヴィクトルは僕に離れててほしいと思ってたんだと思ってた」

もう一度頭を振りながら勇利はそう告げる。

「話してた時、パーティに戻った方が良いってヴィクトルは言った。だから僕に飽きたんだろうって思った。本当はそこから離れたくなかった。もっとヴィクトルと一緒に時間を過ごしたかった。どれだけ僕がヴィクトルにとって意味のない人間でも、ヴィクトルの視線を独り占めする方法は二つだけあったから。勝つことと……」

 

勇利の言葉が途切れ、視線が一分間ほど逸らされ、勇利の頬が赤くなる。

 

「ヴィクトルに僕だけを見ていてほしかった」

勇利はそう認める。

「僕はヴィクトルが欲しかった。もう少しだけ長く、ヴィクトルを掴まえておけるのは、それだけだと思った。だから、誘ったんだ」

 

「一体どれだけの間、俺たちは同じ事を考えながら、それに気づかなかったんだろうね」

笑いたいのか泣きたいのか分からないまま、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。本当はお互いを求めていたのに、二人とも相手はただ自分を都合の良いベッドの相手だと思いこんでいたなんて、あまりにも馬鹿馬鹿しすぎた。

 

「長すぎる間だね」

勇利はそう答え、悲しみのこもった瞳でヴィクトルを見つめる。

「長すぎたよ」

 

「あの時の勇利はどこか違ってた」

思い出すようにヴィクトルは告げる。勇利の柔らかく甘やかで優しいキスを思い返しながら。それまでの、噛みつくようなキスや貪欲な触れ方とはかけ離れていた。ヴィクトルが胸の中に張っていた防御壁を全て突き抜けて、どうして自分は勇利から離れていられないのか、どうしていつももっと多くを求めてしまうのか、はっきりと思い出させた。

「今なら何でか分かるよ」

 

「その前までは、いつも自分に、僕のヴィクトルに対する気持ちは前と変わらないんだって言い続けてた」

勇利はそう告げて、ヴィクトルの耳には勇利の声がほとんどその記憶に対して苦い笑いがこみ上げてきているのが聞こえるようだった。

「でも、もう自分にそうやって言い聞かせることすらできなくなってた。あの時、ヴィクトルのことをどんな人だと僕が思っているのか聞かれて、答えられなかったんだ。もう全てが変わってしまっていたから」

 

あの瞬間をヴィクトルはよく覚えていた。勇利の頬を手の平で包んで、勇利に、君は想像と全然違うと伝えた時のこと。いつだって驚きでいっぱいで。そして勇利は、ヴィクトルは勇利の想像と全く同じだと告げ、ヴィクトルはもう一度だけ質問をしようと決めた。前も言葉を中断させられ、話すなと言われたけれど、それでも勇利が自分のことをどう思っているのか分からなかったし、どうして勇利が自分をそんなにも嫌うのか分からなかった。

 

あの時もう一度尋ねたのは、知る必要があったからだ。そして勇利ははっきりと、真正面から、答えることを拒否した。あれが、ヴィクトルにとってとどめを刺すことになった。どれだけヴィクトルが知りたくても、勇利は決して答えることはないという、最後の証明。もしこの関係を続けたいのなら、勇利のルールで続けるしかないのだと。そして、話をしないことは最も明らかなルールの一つなのだと。

 

「どうして俺のことを嫌うのか、知りたかったんだ」

そう告げると、勇利の瞳が驚きに大きく見開かれる。

「それまでも何度も尋ねようとした。だから、またもう一回試してみないとって思ったんだ。でも、勇利は答えるのを拒否して、だから俺はじきに、知らないままで居るほかないと諦めた」

 

「僕が答えなかったのは、本当に答えが分からなかったからだ」

後悔と申し訳なさで満ちた声で、勇利は答える。

「あの頃もまだ、過去のことを話す準備はできてなかった。例えヴィクトルの質問の意図が伝わってたとしても、それでも最初に会った日のことは話さなかったと思う。でもヴィクトルは、僕がヴィクトルをどんな人だと思ってるのかって尋ねて、僕は答えられなかった。本当に分からなかったんだ。ずっとずっと長い間、僕はヴィクトルが誰か、どんな人間か、分かってるつもりでいた。本当のヴィクトルを知らなかったから、嫌い続けるのも簡単で、それが僕の中のヴィクトル像だった。でも、少しずつ本当のヴィクトルを知るようになって、ずっと僕が頭の中で見続けていた人とヴィクトルはすごく違ってた。突然、ヴィクトルがどんな人だと僕は思ってたのか、分からなくなったんだ」

 

「でも、どうして俺を嫌うのか聞かれても、あの時は俺には言わなかった？」

ヴィクトルははっきりさせようと尋ねる。

 

「うん」

勇利はそう答える。

「そうするべきだったのは分かってるけど、しなかったと思う。過去のことを口にする心の準備ができてなかったんだ。少なくともあの頃は。でも、始まりはあの時で、あの後すぐ、もうヴィクトルに傷つけられないようにって心の守りを固くし始めたんだ」

 

「そうか、残念だな」

ヴィクトルは溜息をつく。胸に満ちて感じられるのは深い悲しみだけで、明らかになった事実や失われた機会に対する悔しさや苛立ちすら感じられなかった。

「俺もこれ以上傷つかないようにと守りを固くし始めたのが、あの頃だったから」

 

あの日の後、得られるものだけを手に入れて、それ以上はもう望まないのだと、ヴィクトルは決めた。期待しすぎて傷ついたことは前にもあったし、あの頃は手に入れることが絶対にできないだろうと思っていたものを求めてしまえば、心を守ることはできない。ヴィクトルは代わりに、心がこれ以上傷つかないように守ることを選んだ。自分たちの間にあるものを受け入れ、これ以上を手に入れたいという夢を諦めることを。

 

「勇利は、俺たちのことを秘密にしておきたいって言った」

思い出させるようにヴィクトルは告げる。事が終わってから、勇利がヴィクトルに、誰にも見られることのないよう、少し待ってから化粧室を出るように告げたその口調を思い出しながら。

「俺たちのことは人前に出すこともできないような、ただの恥ずかしい秘密なんだと勇利が思ってるんだって思ってた。だからこれ以上の関係になれることもないんだろうって。俺はそれを受け入れることにした。手に入るものだけを手に入れて、それだけで満足するしかないって」

 

「ごめん」

心から誠実な声で勇利はそう返し、ヴィクトルを見つめるその瞳には複雑な感情が絡み合って浮かんでいる。悲しみと後悔が、中でもはっきりと浮かび上がっている。

「ヴィクトルと過ごせる時間はほんの僅かな時間だけだっていつも思ってた。僕みたいな人を、ヴィクトルがずっと側に置いてくれるなんて、ありえないって。最後には、離れて行くのはヴィクトルの方だと思ってた。本当はいつも立ち去っていくのは僕の方だったんだって、気づくまですごく時間がかかったよ」

 

「でも、勇利は戻ってきてくれた」

ヴィクトルは微笑みながらそう勇利に思い出させる。この全ての中で、大切なのはそれだった。何年もの間自分たちは間違い続けてきたかもしれないけれど、でも今自分たちはここに、一緒にいる。そして今、間違いを正すことができるのだ。

「俺が誘ったら、勇利は来てくれた。勇利はいつも離れて行くだけじゃなかった」

 

「僕も離れていたくなかったから」

勇利はそう説明して、手を繋いだままの指の腹でヴィクトルの指の根元を撫でる。まるでそこにヴィクトルがいることを確認するように。初めてヴィクトルが勇利を誘ったのは、次に顔を合わせた大会だった。自分の部屋に来ないかと誘った時。この関係は完全に勇利のルールに従わなければいけないのか、自分の方にも少しは関係を変える力があるのかどうか、確かめるために。そして勇利は来てくれた。そして、泊まっていってくれた。

 

「あの次の時、ヴィクトルが僕を呼んでくれて、僕はただ本当にヴィクトルの側にいたかったんだ。ヴィクトルが僕をどんな気持ちにさせてくれたかじゃなくて。本当に、ヴィクトルっていう人と一緒にいたいって思った。こうやって会うのを止めたくないってもうその時には思ってたから、だからヴィクトルが求めてくれる限り、会いに行こうって思ったんだ」

 

「勇利が来てくれて、すごくほっとしたんだ。来てくれるか分からなかったから」

記憶を思い返しながら、ヴィクトルはそう返す。

「来てくれた時、思ったんだ。例え他に何もなくても、俺にはこの時間があるって。何もないよりはましだって。そしてあの夜俺のところに泊まってほしいって俺が言ったら、勇利はわかったって言ってくれて、それがすごく嬉しかった」

 

ヴィクトルはそう言いながら勇利を引っ張るように近づけ、片腕を回し、二人の身体の片方がぎゅっとくっつく。あの夜は、ヴィクトルの内側は嵐のようだった。勇利に来て欲しいと必死に願い、勇利が来てくれた後は、また勇利が戻ってきたいと思ってくれるよう、出来ることを全てをして、勇利を気持ちよくさせようとした。あの夜、再び勇利を腕の中に抱くことが出来たのは、自分に許された願い以上のものだったし、今でも大切な思い出だった。

 

「本当は一度も帰りたくなんてなかったんだ」

勇利の方も身体を押しつけるようにくっつき、頭をヴィクトルの肩に載せながら、そう告げる。勇利から言葉がこぼれ落ちてくる度に、その声が振動となって身体に響くのを感じる。

「いつもヴィクトルはきっと終わったら僕にいなくなって欲しいと思ってるんだろうなって思ってたけど、でも僕は本当は離れたくなかった。ヴィクトルがそう言ってくれるだけで良かったんだ」

 

「どうやら俺が口に出して言えていれば、手に入ったものは沢山あったみたいだね」

ヴィクトルはそう返すけれど、その言葉はどちらかというと自分自身に向けられている。あまりにも沢山のことについて、口をつぐむことにした理由は沢山あったし、それに何度も尋ねようとする度に、遮られたり拒否されることが続いて、ヴィクトルはじきに口にすることを諦めた。けれど今、勇利の側の物語を聞いていると、自分が明らかだと思った事がそうではなく、勇利が思い込んでいたことも間違っていた。口に出して尋ねていれば全てが解決した訳ではないだろうけれど、それでも少しは事態がましになっていたかもしれなかった。

 

「勇利にとって俺がどんな存在で居て欲しいか、勇利が求める存在になろうとずっと俺は時間をかけてきた。そうすれば夜も泊まってくれるし、戻ってきてくれるんじゃないかって」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。二人の関係は、勇利が決めたルールで遊ぶゲームなのだと思っていたから、口を挟みすぎて、勇利がゲームを降りる方が楽だと思ってしまうようなことはしたくなかった。ヴィクトルは周りが求める人間になりきることに慣れすぎていた。報道陣も、人々も、皆、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを求めていた。ただのつまらないヴィクトルではなくて。だから、同じ事をしようとしたのだった。

 

勇利は驚いたように座り直し、ヴィクトルに勇利自身の方を向かせる。明るく眩しい光を瞳の中に湛えながら、勇利は口を開く。

 

「そんなことしなくていい」

勇利は強くそう告げる。

「そんな風に思ったことなんてない。ヴィクトルにはヴィクトルでいてほしい。他の誰かや何かになる必要なんてないんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは息を呑む。勇利への愛が胸の奥で眩しく燃えるのを感じながら、瞳に溢れそうになる感情をなんとか抑えながら。何年もの間、人々が求めたのはヴィクトル・ニキフォロフで、ただのヴィクトルに興味を持つ人間はいなかった。けれど今、ここに勇利がいて、ヴィクトルはヴィクトル以外の何にもなる必要がないと、告げてくれている。完璧になろうとする必要も、そんなふりをする必要も、もうないのだ。

 

「愛してる」

ヴィクトルはそう口走って、勇利はほんの一瞬だけ驚くと、微笑んでヴィクトルの頬を手の平で包むように身体を傾け、額を合わせる。二人の間に、お互いの呼吸が混ざり合っていく。

 

「僕も、愛してる」

勇利も柔らかくそう言って、少しだけ目を閉じてからじっとヴィクトルを見つめる。

「気づくのにすごく時間がかかったのが、悔しいよ」

 

「気づいたのはいつ？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。この瞬間に浸っていたかったけれど、感情が喉の奥で詰まっていても、聞かずにはいられなかった。

 

「多分遅すぎた頃だと思う」

謎かけのように勇利は答える。

「きっと少しずつ好きになってたんだと思う。少しずつヴィクトルのことを知るようになって。特にあの、モスクワの一週間で。でも、それに気づいたのも後になってからだった。僕は自分が思い込んでたことのせいで、何も見えなくなってたんだ。もうあの頃はヴィクトルのこと嫌いじゃなくなってた。あの夜、一緒にいて欲しいって言ってくれた時にはもう、嫌いじゃなくなってから結構経ってた。あの時はまだ気づかなかったとしても」

 

モスクワの一言に、ヴィクトルは笑顔になる。勇利と一緒に過ごしたあの一週間は、最も幸せな記憶の一つだった。確かに、ヴィクトルにとってほろ苦いものであったのも事実だった。あんなにも近くに勇利がいるのに、決してこの感覚を手に入れることはできないのだと知りながら。けれど例えほろ苦くても、大切な思い出が沢山あった。とはいえ、まだ分からないことが一つだけあった。

 

「モスクワで俺のことを好きになってくれてたのなら、どうしてあんなに距離を置いたの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利が困惑したような表情になって、ヴィクトルは更に説明を加える。

「うちに泊まってくれた時、すごくぎこちなくて躊躇いがちだった。少なくとも最初の方は。距離も取ってたし、触れることもなかった。どうして？」

 

「だって、僕の方がお邪魔してたから」

勇利はそれがあまりにも当たり前のことのように、困惑した表情で答える。

「ヴィクトルはすごく親切にしてくれて、泊まっていいって寝床を提供してくれて、これ以上邪魔になりたくなかったんだ。最初の夜の後、僕はちゃんと出て行くべきだったけど、そうしなかったのはどうしてもヴィクトルともっと時間を過ごしたかったから。ヴィクトルの言葉に甘えることにしたけど、帰ってくれって言われかねないようなことはしたくなかったんだ。もう既に邪魔をしてる訳だし。ヴィクトルは僕に興味を示さなかったし、触れてもこなかったし、だから僕もわざわざそういうことはしないようにしようと思ったんだ」

 

「勇利、君が邪魔だなんて思ったことは一度もないよ」

そんな風に考えることがそもそも可能だったことにに面食らいながら、ヴィクトルはそう言いつのる。

「勇利の時間が許す限りずっとうちに居て欲しいって思ったよ。永遠に俺の家にいてくれたら俺はむしろ嬉しいよ」

 

それを聞いて勇利の顔が赤くなる。頬に赤みが差し、首まで赤くなっていく。

 

「それに俺が勇利に触れなかったのは、押しつけたくなかったから」

ヴィクトルはそう付け加える。最初の夜に、勇利が言外に仄めかしたあの状況の推察を思い出しながら。

「家に泊めたから見返りを求めてると思わせるようなことはしたくなかった。もし勇利の方が求めてくれてたら、俺は触れずにいるなんて出来なかったと思う」

 

「ヴィクトルが欲しかったよ」

勇利はそう返す。

「あの一週間だと思う、本当の意味で恋に落ちたのは。ヴィクトルはすごく優しくて、僕を笑わせてくれて、僕たちは何でもすごくぴったりとうまく息が合ってた。何をしてても楽しかった。ヴィクトルと一緒にいるのが幸せで、マッカチンやヴィクトルのことをもっと知ることができて、一緒に暮らしてるみたいで。そこで気づいたんだ。僕の頭の中にあったヴィクトルのイメージはものすごく間違ってたってことに。それと、僕がヴィクトルと過ごせる時間はきっといつか僕の宝物になるんだろうなって。できるだけこの時間が長く続いてほしいと思っていたけど、でもそうならないのは分かっていたから」

 

「そうなれたよ」

ヴィクトルは優しく勇利に微笑みながらそう告げる。二人は確かに長い時間を無駄にしてきたかもしれないけれど、今こうして二度目の機会を与えられている。ヴィクトルはそれを最大限有効活用するつもりだ。

「今からでもそうできる。勇利が泊まってくれた間すごく楽しかったし、一緒にいると幸せだった。勇利のことをもっと知ることが出来た。俺が思ってた勇利じゃなくて、本当の勇利を。俺も、あの時、もう一度最初から勇利のことを好きになったんだ」

 

「僕が距離を置いていても？」

勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷く。

 

「たとえ勇利が最初、距離を置いていても。それに、一緒のベッドで寝た時、勇利が俺の毛布を全部奪った最悪の毛布泥棒だとしてもね」

ヴィクトルはそう付け加え、勇利の頬の赤みが恥ずかしさにますます赤くなるのを見つめて、ヴィクトルの笑顔が大きくなる。

「本当の勇利を見ることが出来たんだ。勇利は親切で、寛大で、賢い人だ。こんな風に話していて心地良く思える人に、俺は出会ったことがない。ただ存在してくれるだけで、勇利は俺の人生をもっと明るいものにしてくれた。それにマッカチンも勇利のことが大好きだし、マッカチンは人を見る目があるんだよ」

 

ヴィクトルが勇利についての称賛の形容詞を並べている間、勇利は恥ずかしそうに肩をすくめるけれど、それでもその顔に微笑みが浮かんでいるのが見て取れた。

 

「とにかく、それにずっと距離を保ってた訳でもないだろう」

ヴィクトルはそう付け加え、声に少しだけからかいの色が混ざるのに任せる。

「帰る前に、俺のことを誘った。あんなの断りようがないよ」

 

「ただヴィクトルとまた一緒にいたいと思っただけなんだ」

勇利はそう返す。ヴィクトルを見つめ返しながら、その表情は完全に正直だった。

「ヴィクトルに僕を見てほしかった。僕がヴィクトルを気持ちよくさせたかった。僕が帰っていなくなっても、僕のことを覚えていてほしかった。ヴィクトルはスケートに込められたメッセージが読める人だから、僕が伝えようとしてることを分かってくれるだろうって思ったんだ」

 

突然、勇利の表情が変化して、予想外に真剣なものになる。

 

「同じことを、ずっとしなくてごめん」

勇利は恥じ入るような様子で、そう続ける。

「僕はスケートを通じてヴィクトルに話しかけた。ヴィクトルも同じことをずっとずっと何年もしてきたのに、僕はずっと気づかなかった」

 

「そうだね」

ヴィクトルがそう同意すると、まだ恥じ入る様子のまま勇利の視線が下に落ちる。

「勇利にメッセージが伝わっているのか、ずっと分からなかった。少なくともあの時までは。でも、ああやってエロスのプログラムで俺に応えてくれたのを見て、俺が伝えようとしてきたことは全部届いていたんだろうって勝手に思い込んだんだ。勇利のあのプログラムは、俺が君を愛していることを君は知っていて、でも君の方は同じ気持ちじゃないんだってことを伝ようとしたプログラムなんだって思ってた」

 

「そういうつもりじゃなかった」

勇利はすぐにそう返し、その声は突然苦しそうに響く。それ以上勇利が続ける前に、ヴィクトルが割って入る。

 

「うん、分かってるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう伝える。できるだけ安心させたい気持ちを声に載せながら。

「そもそも勝手に思い込むべきじゃなかった。でも勇利は前から言葉で話すことを拒んでいたから俺も何も言わなかったし、それから俺に残されたたった一つの言語で勇利が答えてくれたから、だからその意味は明らかだと思ったんだ。本当はそうじゃなくても」

 

「ヴィクトルは、僕がヴィクトルの気持ちに気づいてるって思ってたんだ」

勇利はそう言って、ショックと恐怖の入り交じった様子で言葉を繰り返す。まるでその部分が飲み込めないかのように。

「今までの間、ずっと……知ってるって思ってたんだ」

 

勇利がヴィクトルの方に向き直ると、その表情には感情が入り交じっていた。悲しみ、後悔、決意、全てが一つに混ざり合いながら。

 

「全然知らなかった」

勇利は言いつのる。

「本当に、ずっと気づいてなかった。今日のあの瞬間まで。気づかなかったのは、そもそもヴィクトルが僕に恋をしているかもしれないだなんて考えたこともなかったから」

 

「勇利に恋をしてたよ」

ヴィクトルはそう答える。

「今でも恋をしてる。言葉にして言ってほしければ、毎日だって言うよ。毎朝起きた時、毎晩眠る前に。勇利に分かって貰えるなら。愛してるよ。疑う必要なんてない」

 

勇利は頷く。指がぎゅっとヴィクトルの手を握りしめ、温もりを求めるように身体を傾けて近づける。

 

「もっと前に気づけていれば良かった」

物思いに沈んだような、同時に後悔に満ちた声で勇利は告げる。

「すごく沢山のものを見逃してきた気がする。告白しようとしてた間、ずっとすごく怖かったんだ。ヴィクトルが僕のことをどう思っているか全く分からなかったし、断られるかもって思ってたから。でも、僕がそう悩んでる間ずっと、ヴィクトルは僕のことを愛しててくれた」

 

「俺は隠そうとはしなかったけど」

ヴィクトルはそう認める。自分の全ての触れ方や動作や仕草、言葉一つ一つの中に、自分の意図は明らかだと思ったからだ。

「でももっとはっきり示してもよかったかなとは思う。今思えばね」

 

あの頃のヴィクトルは、勇利の自己不信がどれだけ深いかを全く考えることもできなかった。価値がない人間だと思ったのが勇利の方だという世界なんて、そもそも理解できなかった。けれど今のヴィクトルには分かるし、もう過去と同じ間違いは二度としない。今度はちゃんとできる。勇利がどれだけ素晴らしい人かを勇利自身に納得してもらうのを、ヴィクトルは自分へ課す目標にするのだ。そして、勇利の側にいられるヴィクトルが、どれだけ幸運な人間かということを。

 

そこで、突然、勇利が言ったもう一つのことが頭に入ってくる。その気づきが頭にぶつかるように降ってくると同時に、ヴィクトルは割り直す。

 

「告白しようとしてた！？」

ショックと喜びが胸の中で混ざり合いながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。勇利はヴィクトルのことを愛していてくれただけでなく、それを伝えようとしてくれていたのだ。それがどれだけヴィクトルにとって大きな意味があるか、ヴィクトルは言葉にするやり方すら思いつかなかった。

 

勇利は頷いて、口を開きながら考え込む表情になる。

 

「ヴィクトルのこと愛してるんだって気づくまですごく時間がかかった」

勇利はヴィクトルに告げる。

「ずっと前から恋に落ちていたんだってこと、今なら分かる。でもずっと長い間それに気づけなかったんだ。気づく前から、モスクワで別れた後も、ヴィクトルに会いたくてしょうがなかった。モスクワの後の大会で、ずっとヴィクトルと一緒に全ての時間を過ごしたいと思ったんだ。だから一緒にいられて嬉しかった。でも、そこで誰かがヴィクトルが引退するって話をしてて、それで急に怖くなった。僕たちの時間はもうあまり残っていないんだって気づいたから」

 

ヴィクトルは口を挟みそうになる。引退する予定はないと言おうとしたけれど、そうなる前に口をつぐむ。空白は勇利に埋めて欲しかった。

 

「この関係を終わらせたくなかった。ヴィクトルに会いに行き続けたかった。それ以上のものが欲しくなってた。多分ずっとそう思い続けてきたんだろうけど、ようやくそれが見え始めたんだ。グランプリシリーズが終わって、自分の気持ちが分からなくなってたから、飛行機で飛んでヨーロッパ選手権を見に行ったんだ。ヴィクトルを見るためだけに。一晩だけ。そこにいたことも、ヴィクトルに知らせるつもりもなかった。ただヴィクトルの姿が見たくて、見ることができれば自分の気持ちを整理することができると思ったんだ。とにかくヴィクトルに会いたくて仕方なかったから」

 

そのことは覚えていた。ソーシャルメディアに現れた勇利の写真を見た時のこと。どうして勇利があそこにいたのか、まったく分からなかったこと。勇利が出場する大会ではなくて、勇利があそこにいるべき公式の理由は何一つなかった。来ていたことをヴィクトルに伝えることもしなかったから、自分は関係ないのだろうとヴィクトルは思い込んでいた。どうやら、それは間違っていたようだった。

 

 

「ヴィクトルは他のスケーターのみんなと話してた」

勇利はそう続ける。続く言葉は、今度は少し躊躇いがちに響く。

「中でも一人が明らかにヴィクトルを誘ってて、突然嫉妬で苦しくなった。自分にそんな権利なんてないって分かってたのに。ヴィクトルは僕のものじゃないのに。でも、そうなってほしいって思ってた。そういう意味で一緒にいるのは、僕だけであってほしいって思ったんだ」

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは柔らかく言葉を続ける。手を伸ばして、もう片方の勇利の手を取って、握る。

「勇利が嫉妬する必要なんてないよ。前にも言っただろう？君と比べものになる人なんていないって。そんな人いたことがないって。初めて勇利を見て恋に落ちた時から、俺は誰とも寝てない」

 

「ヴィクトル……」

その言葉に勇利の声が震え、目を大きく見開いたまま、勇利は唾を飲み込む。

「誰も？五年間も？」

全く信じられないいった声で、勇利は尋ねる。

 

「誰も」

ヴィクトルはもう一度念を押す。

「誰に興味を持ったこともないよ。君に出会ってしまった後は。誰も君と比べものにならない」

 

勇利は一分間まるまるヴィクトルを見つめ続ける。口が僅かに開いたまま。そして勇利はまた唾を飲み込み、目元を急いで手で拭って、大きく深呼吸をしてから、微笑みが浮かぶ。少し震えがちな、けれど美しい微笑み。

 

「僕も同じように思ってる」

勇利はそう言って、ヴィクトルはその言葉に心臓が空高く舞い上がるのを感じる。自分が勇利のたった一人の相手だと知ることと、その理由を聞いて、お互いに同じだと知るのは、全く別のことだった。二人とも何年もの間、お互いだけに一筋だった。二人の間には何のちゃんとした関係も、そうしたいという意思表示も、そんな義務もなかったのに。

 

「勇利は、俺のことを愛してくれてるって、その時に気づいたの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は首を振る。咳払いをして、自分の話に戻る。

 

「その直後だった」

勇利は説明する。

「実は思い知らせてくれたのは、ヴィクトルのリンクメイトだったんだ。ユーリ・プリセツキー。廊下で呼び止められて、ヴィクトルに関わって遊ぶのはやめろって言われた。僕がヴィクトルのことを愛してるならいいけどそうじゃないならもう関わるなって」

 

その言葉の中の『さもなくば』が二人の間の宙に浮いて、ヴィクトルの顔に小さな微笑みが浮かぶ。すごく、ユーリらしかった。

 

「ユーリ・プリセツキーね」

ヴィクトルは考え込むように呟くと、後で感謝を伝えなければと頭の隅に書き留める。何がユーリをそうさせたか、想像できる気がした。大会の途中、ユーリはヴィクトルを痛烈に非難した。勇利との間にちゃんとした関係が欠けていることを指摘し、それを言った後、後悔するような表情を見せた。その場ですぐに謝るにはプライドが邪魔をしたのだろうけれど、どうやら別のやり方でそうする方法を見つけたらしい。

 

ユーリについて知っていることを考えると、納得がいった。どれだけ本人が否定しても、ユーリは何年も勇利を尊敬してきた。憧れの選手についての酷い噂を、ユーリは決して信じたくなかったのだろう。裏口を使って人心を操る卑劣なやつで、不正をに手を染めて求めるものを手に入れたのだという噂。ヴィクトルが今確実に知っているように、勇利がヴィクトルを愛しているなら、それらの噂は全てでたらめだと証明できる。

 

単純な論理だったけれど、ユーリの動機についてはそれが正しいような気がした。ユーリは決して何年かかっても認めることはないだろうけど、ヴィクトルはユーリの最も優しい面を信じ、それが正しかったと証明したかった。ユーリは歯に衣着せない無神経な言い方をすることもあるけれど、心根は正しい人なのだ。

 

「多分それがなくても、自分でもあの後すぐに気づいたと思うけど」

勇利が物思いに耽るようにつぶやいて、ヴィクトルは頭の中から現実に引き戻される。

「予兆はずっと前からあったから。でも、ようやくはっきり気づいたのはあの時だった。僕はヴィクトルのことを愛してるんだって」

 

「それから……」

ヴィクトルは口を開いたけれどすぐに言葉が途切れる。喉の奥が急にきつく締め付けられる。他の何よりも消してしまいたいと思う部分の過去に、二人はついに辿り着くのだ。

 

「ヴィクトルにちゃんと言うつもりだったんだ」

突然不安そうな様子になりながら、勇利はそう告げる。勇利も、お互いの話のこの部分を話すのは気乗りしないようだった。

「告白しなきゃって思ってた。自分の気持ちに気づいてしまったから。ヴィクトルも同じ気持ちだとは知らなかったけど、もしかしたらチャンスがあるかもって思ったんだ。僕の頭の中でも、ヴィクトルはもう僕を嫌ってなくて、少なくとも親愛みたいなものは感じてくれてることが見て取れた。ヴィクトルももしかしたらこれ以上の関係を試してみたいって思ってくれてるんじゃないかって、期待してた」

 

「俺も勇利に告白するつもりだったんだよ」

ヴィクトルは認める。それを聞いて、勇利が驚いたように身体をビクリとさせる。

「あの時までには、勇利は俺の気持ちを知っていて、俺のことも愛してないと思っていたけど、確かめたかったんだ。俺たちは一緒にいて凄く幸せだったし、ほとんど実質的に付き合ってるようなものだと思ったから。俺のプログラムをよく見てくれって伝えるつもりだった。勇利のために作ったプログラムだったから。それが俺の告白だった。もう一度、最後に、試してみるつもりだった。そして、それから、俺は全てを崩壊させてしまった」

 

暫しの沈黙が降りてきて、二人はただ呼吸をし、記憶を思い出す。ヴィクトルは深い後悔と自責の念でいっぱいになる。そして勇利が再び口を開く。

 

「ヴィクトルがしたことに、僕は傷ついた。それを否定しようとは思わない」

そう告げた勇利の声は柔らかく、そこに怒りの色はなかった。

「乗り越えられるまで、長い時間がかかった。乗り越えられるとも思えなかった時もあった。スケートにはもう戻らないんだって思う日もあった。ヴィクトルの姿を見るのが耐えられない日もあったし、長い間話をすることも耐えられないって思ってた。ヴィクトルの事はまだ愛していたけど、傷の痛みは辛すぎて、僕は準備が出来てなかった。でも、時間をかけて、僕は戻ってきた」

 

「勇利、俺がどれだけ後悔しているか、申し訳ないと思ってるか、言い表せる言葉が見つからない」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。言葉が喉の奥に引っかかって、心の底から全てを曝け出すような正直さで。

「俺は間違いを犯した。あれは俺のせいだ。全ての非難と責任は俺のものだ。でも、あの時は勇利を守ろうとした。それだけは約束する。あんなことを引き起こす意図は少しもなかったんだ。錠剤を見て、パニックになったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは深く息を吸い込んで、どれだけその記憶が痛みを伴っても、自分に思い出させることを強制し、言葉を続ける。

 

「本当に間違っていてほしくてたまらなかった。俺が尋ねた時、勇利は俺の間違いを訂正しなかったから、俺は最悪の事態を予想してしまった。他の選手が巻き込まれるのを見たことがあったから。必死になるあまり、ちゃんとした人が間違いを犯し、全てを失うところを。どうして勇利がその錠剤を飲んでいるのか分からなかったけれど、勇利は正しいことが何か分かってるし、そんなもの必要ないから、たった一つの間違いで人生を狂わせてしまう前に、止めたかったんだ。目の前でまさにその錠剤を飲もうとしているところを、見過ごせなかった。そこで止めれば、まだ間違いを正す時間はあると思ったんだ」

 

喉の奥から出て来る言葉はひりひりと痛んだけれど、ヴィクトルは先へ進む。言わなければならなかった。自分の意図がどれだけ善意から来ていても、ヴィクトルは完璧に間違っていたのだ。そしてそれは、危うく二人の人生を根底から狂わせてしまうところだったのだ。

 

「俺は間違ってた」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「そもそもそんな思い込みをすべきじゃなかった。俺のしてしまったことは、すべきじゃなかったんだ。間違いを償って正せるのなら何でもする。誓ってそうするよ。でも、本当にあの時は、自分は正しいことをして勇利を守ろうとしてるって思い込んでたんだ。勇利を傷つけるつもりなんて決してなかった。勇利が傷つくことは、言葉で言い表せないくらい俺自身も傷つけるんだ」

 

「ヴィクトルが僕を傷つけるつもりがなかったのは分かってる」

勇利はそう告げる。その声は静かで、少し悲しげだったけれど、それでも力強かった。

「情報が漏れたのも、ヴィクトルのせいじゃない。そもそも連盟に、ヴィクトルは報告しなかったんだよね？」

 

ヴィクトルはすぐに頭を急いで振る。心臓がぎゅっと掴まれたように感じる。ヴィクトルのせいだということはそれでも確かだった。この全てを引き起こしたのはヴィクトルだったし、報告をしたのはヴィクトルのコーチだった。けれどそれはヴィクトルが望んだことでも、ヴィクトル自身の意図でなかった。

 

「傷ついたのは、ヴィクトルが僕のことをそういう人間だと思ったことについて」

勇利はそう続け、ヴィクトルはビクリと身体が震えるけれど、何も言わないように自分を抑え込む。ヴィクトルはそれを、それ以上のことを聞かなければいけないほどのことをしたのだ。

「ヴィクトルの方に理由があったのは分かってるけど、それでも、傷ついた。でも今は、ヴィクトルが僕のために正しいことをしようとしてたんだってことが分かる」

 

「ああしてしまったのは、勇利を信じてなかったからじゃないってことは信じてくれ」

ヴィクトルは急いで口にする。勇利が何年も不正を行っていたとか行うような人だと思ったから性急に結論に飛びついてしまった訳ではないのだ。それは絶対に違うとヴィクトルはいつだって分かっていた。

「俺がしたことは許されないし、許して貰うつもりもない。全ての責任は俺にある。でも、最初は本当に、目の前の光景にパニックになったんだ。それから俺の間違いが訂正されなくて、俺が最初に思い込んでしまったことが事実だって思ってしまったんだ。きっと何かに強要されるようにして、こうなってしまったんじゃないかって。無理矢理か、あるいは絶望的な気持ちにさせられて。あの時どうして勇利が何も自分を守るようなことを言わなかったのか、今なら分かるけれど、あの時は分からなかった。もし俺が思い込んだことが本当だったら、これは一度きりの間違いに違いないから、目を覚まさせて、事態が手遅れになる前に間違いを正そうとしたんだ。勇利が勝つのにそんな助けは必要ないから。もう既に勇利は俺にも、世界の全ての人にも、何百回も自分の力と価値を証明し続けてきたんだから」

 

一秒ほど勇利は沈黙し、それからついに、頷く。

 

「信じるよ」

勇利はそう返す。その言葉に、ヴィクトルから安堵の息が震えながら漏れる。

 

「本当に許されるとは思ってない」

ヴィクトルはそう付け加える。自分の側の理由を分かっては欲しかったけれど、それでもこの事件の全体の、直接の責任は自分の両肩にのし掛かっていると分かっていた。

「責任はすべて俺にある。本当にごめん。償えるのなら、勇利が必要だと思うこと全てを、俺は何でもする」

 

「これ以上、ヴィクトルが何かをする必要はないよ」

勇利はそう告げ、ヴィクトルは驚きにビクリと身体が震える。困惑したように勇利を見つめ、勇利の説明を待つ。

 

「もう僕はヴィクトルを許してる」

勇利はそう付け加える。ヴィクトルが何かを言おうと口を開くと、勇利は片手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの頬を包みながら、それを遮る。

「待って、ヴィクトル。僕の話は終わってない」

 

ヴィクトルはただ、触れた場所に頬を押しつけることしかできない。頬に感じる勇利の手の感覚に浸りながら、頷いて、勇利が続けるのを待つ。

 

「時間がかかったよ」

勇利は言葉を続ける。

「でも、僕には9ヶ月、考えて、回復する時間があった。一人になれる場所が必要だったし、時間も必要だったけど、その間に僕は大切なことに沢山気づいたんだ。こんなことがあっても、まだ僕はヴィクトルを愛してるって。一番辛かったことも、ヴィクトルのせいじゃない。例えヴィクトルが自分を責めたとしても。事の発端はヴィクトルだったかもしれないけど、それ以外の全ては全部ヴィクトルがどうにかできたことじゃない。大ごとになってすぐにヴィクトルは僕に謝ろうとしたけど、歩き去ったのは僕の方だ。そうしたことを後悔はしてない。必要だったから。でも、ヴィクトルが謝ろうとしてくれたことを、僕は知ってる」

 

ヴィクトルはあの感覚を思い出す。必死に走り続け、とにかく勇利の元へ駆けつけようとしたこと。完全に勇利がいなくなってしまう前に。その機会を失った時の、絶望感。勇利の携帯電話に残した着信履歴。着信を拒否されてからも、何度も何度も電話を試したこと。勇利の親友とコーチに伝えたメッセージ。勇利へ伝わるようありとあらゆる方法を試したこと。勇利は明らかにヴィクトルの言葉を聞きたくないし、会いたくもないのだから、勇利に自分の謝罪を聞くよう強要することはできないのだと受け入れられるようになるまで。

 

「最初は辛くてたまらなかった」

勇利は言葉を続ける。

「ヴィクトルに会いたくなかった。話もしたくなかった。ヴィクトルが後悔してるのは知ってたけど、謝罪の言葉を聞きたくなかった。一人になれる時間と場所が必要だった。僕にはそれがあった。そして時間が経つにつれて、離れていれば離れているほど、僕はヴィクトルのいない人生なんて嫌だって気づくようになったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルはその言葉を聞いて心臓が大きく高鳴るけれど、沈黙を守り続ける。これは勇利が話す時間なのだから、勇利の話が終わるまで、邪魔はしない。

 

「僕はヴィクトルを許してる」

勇利はそう言って、その声がいかに真実を語っているか、ヴィクトルには聞くことが出来た。

「僕はヴィクトルを選んだ。戻ってくることを決めて、ヴィクトルを選んだ。例え僕たちお互いに全てを滅茶苦茶にしたかもしれないけど、僕たち二人で良い関係が築けるって分かってるから、もう一度試してみたいんだ。僕にとってヴィクトルはそれだけの価値があるんだ。僕たちの間にあったものは、そうやって賭けてみるだけの価値がある。僕はヴィクトルと一緒にいたい。もしヴィクトルもまだそう思っていてくれるなら。ヴィクトルも間違えたかもしれないけど、それは僕も同じだから。ヴィクトルは僕の間違いを許してくれた。だから、僕にもヴィクトルの間違いを許させて」

 

「でも、俺はこんなに勇利を傷つけたのに」

ヴィクトルは言いつのる。ただ義務感から、そんなに簡単にヴィクトルを自由にさせていいと思って欲しくなかった。間違いを償うためなら、ヴィクトルは何でもする覚悟だった。勇利が本当にそうしたいのでない限り、そんなに簡単にこのことを水に流して欲しくなかった。

 

「僕もヴィクトルを傷つけてきた」

勇利はそう指摘する。

「何年間も。ヴィクトルのしたことで確かに僕は傷いたし、回復するまでに時間がかかったけど、ヴィクトルは何度も僕に謝ってくれた。僕を傷つけるつもりはなかったって言ってくれた。そんなつもりはなかったって、分かってるよ。それを聞く準備ができるまで、9ヶ月かかったけど、でも今僕はその準備ができてる。それに、僕はヴィクトルを許してる」

 

沈黙が降りて、勇利の視線が下に落ちる。様子が少し変わって、勇利は再び口を開く。

 

「本当は、むしろ、僕の心の準備が出来てから、ヴィクトルがこうやって僕にもう一度試させてくれるかどうか、自信がなかったんだ」

もっと静かな声で、勇利はそう認める。

「ヴィクトルがもうこれを乗り越えて前に進むことにしていたら、それでも僕には責められなかった。もう一度試してみたいんだってヴィクトルに尋ねてみるつもりだった、ヴィクトルの方が早かったけど。でも、もしヴィクトルが僕の提案にノーと言って、もう戻ってくるなって言っても、僕は納得してた。すごく時間をかけてしまったし、その間ずっと、僕からの言葉も何もなしに、待たせてしまっていたから。僕も、ヴィクトルを傷つけるつもりはなかった。それは本当だ。でも、そうしてしまったことに変わりはない。こんなに長い間、待たせてごめん」

 

「時間について勇利を責めるつもりなんて、ほんの少しもないよ」

ヴィクトルは言いつのる。9ヶ月間の沈黙は確かに傷ついたけれど、ヴィクトルはその傷を受ける必要があった。あの日々は、してしまったことへの懺悔として理解することが出来た。勇利は傷を癒やす時間が必要で、ヴィクトルに会う準備ができていなかった。けれどヴィクトルはそれを恨む気になど絶対になれなかった。

「それに、もし勇利の方が戻らないと決めたとしても、そのせいで勇利を責めたりもしなかった。でも、戻ってきてくれて嬉しい」

 

「僕たち二人ともお互いに賭けてみようって思ってたことが、僕もすごく嬉しい」

勇利はそう呟いて、様々な感情が渦巻く上に、幸せがはっきりと表情に浮かんでいる。

 

「俺もだよ」

ヴィクトルは心からの思いを込めて、そう返す。運命が二人をバラバラに引き裂いてしまいそうなことが何度もあったけれど、それでも自分たちはお互いの元へ戻ってきて、お互いを選んだ。何度も何度も。ヴィクトルは何度も間違いを犯して、勇利はいつもそれ正すチャンスをくれた。それに

「今日、勇利が俺の方を指し示した時、その仕草の意味に気づいた時。あれが人生で一番幸せな瞬間だと思う」

 

「僕のは、ヴィクトルがキスしてくれた瞬間かな」

勇利はそう告白して、瞳が明るく輝き、笑顔が少しずつ戻ってくる。

「ずっと長い間、僕の方がヴィクトルが思ってくれてるよりもずっと愛が重いんだって思ってた。それでももう一度試してみようって思った。もう一度僕の心を差し出して、賭けてみようって。僕たちの間にあったものはその価値があったし、そのためなら戦う覚悟だってできてた。そう決めていても、ヴィクトルが僕のことをどう思ってるのかは分からなかった。それから、ヴィクトルのあのプログラムを滑っているのを見て、初めて僕が間違ってたってことに気づいた。いつもヴィクトルから歩き去っていたのは、僕の方だった。耳を傾けていなかったのは、僕の方だった。ヴィクトルは僕を愛してくれていたのに、僕はずっとそれに気づかなかった」

 

「でも、今は分かるよね」

ヴィクトルはそう念を押す。胸の奥の幸福感がはっきりと顔に出ているのを感じながら。

「大切なのはそれだ」

 

「僕がもっと早く気づいていれば、何年間か無駄にしなくてすんだのに」

勇利はそう返して、失われた時間を嘆くようにその声には後悔が戻っている。

「僕はヴィクトルを傷つけた。ずっと傷つけ続けてきた。何度も何度も。気づくべきだった時に、気づかなかったから。僕たちの間のことを、恥ずかしい秘密みたいに扱うようにあなたに強要した。僕は間違ってた。ヴィクトルがどう思ってるのか分かった瞬間、もうそんな風に思わせたくなかったんだ。世界中に、どれだけ僕がヴィクトルを愛してるか、知ってほしかった」

 

「多分俺たち二人とも、それにはかなり成功してると思うよ」

ヴィクトルは笑顔で指摘すると勇利は涙ぐんだ笑い声を上げる。全世界の前で勇利が自分の気持ちを宣言したのを見た瞬間、ヴィクトルは嬉しすぎて心臓が爆発するかもしれないと思った。

 

「時々ヴィクトルを見つめる度に、現実が受け止めきれないことがあるんだ」

数秒沈黙が降り、お互いにお互いの感覚に浸ってから、勇利はそう認める。その声にはどこか畏敬の念が含まれている。

「まだ、夢みたいな感じがする」

 

「その気持ち、分かるよ」

ヴィクトルは同意する。全てがどこか少し現実離れして思えた。ヴィクトルが望んでいた全てのことが、一度に、突然、予期しない形で叶ってしまった。決して手に入ることはないことをもうすでに受け入れ、それが現実になった時に受け入れるよう準備をしていた後に。自分は世界中で一番幸運な男だと思った。勇利の隣にいられるという幸運。

「でも、現実なんだ」

 

一秒間、二人はただお互いに見つめ合う。ただ一緒にいるだけの感覚を味わいながら。けれど、少ししてから勇利の視線が落ち、僅かに唇を噛む。一つ唾を飲み込むと、勇利は再び口を開く。

 

「これが現実で、すごく嬉しい」

今度はもっと静かな、そして突然もっと真剣に響く声で、勇利はそう告げる。

「でも、また同じ間違いをしたくはないんだ。僕はいつも自分の頭の中でいっぱいになっちゃって、見えてないことが多すぎた。疑心暗鬼で、僕たち両方を傷つけた。今ならそれが分かる。出来ること全てをして、もう二度と同じ間違いが起きないようにする。でも……時々、ヴィクトルからも僕に思い出させてくれたり、言って欲しいんだ。それがたとえヴィクトルから見たらあまりにも当たり前で明らかなことでも。僕を愛してくれてるってことも、ヴィクトルの中ではあまりにも明らかだったかもしれないけど、僕は分からなかった。そういうのを、口に出して言って欲しいんだ。僕は知ってるだろうって思い込むんじゃなくて」

 

「もう二度としない、絶対だ」

ヴィクトルはそう返し、勇利は見つめ返す。小さな笑顔が、躊躇いがちではあったけれど、表情に戻ってきている。勇利の声に含まれていた緊張がヴィクトルには読み取れたけれど、その言葉には完全に同意だった。自分の勇利に対する思い込みが今はよく分かっていた。ヴィクトルの愛を勇利が気づいているかどうかだけでなく、勇利自身についてのことも。思い込みでの行動は二人の関係を蝕んできたし、ヴィクトルは同じ間違いを二度とするつもりはなかった。

「思い込みで行動しない。約束する。でも、代わりに勇利ももう一つ、約束してくれるかい？」

 

「うん、何でも言って」

勇利は心からの素直さで、そう告げる。

 

「同じ事をしてくれるって、約束して」

ヴィクトルはそう告げ、勇利が躊躇いなく頷くのを見つめる。

「俺がどういう気持ちか、何が欲しいか、思い込まないで、ちゃんと尋ねてくれ。それを約束してくれるかい？」

 

「うん、約束する」

力強い声で勇利は返す。そしてその声が少し弱まり、視線が下に落ちて、また自信なさげな様子になる。

「少なくとも、頑張ってみることは約束する。でも、また僕は失敗するかもしれない。だからもう二度と同じ間違いをしないっていう約束はできないけど」

 

「大丈夫、分かってるよ」

ヴィクトルは意図をはっきりさせるように言葉を続ける。約束をして欲しいと言った時のヴィクトルの意図は、そうではなかったからだ。自分たちはもう一度この関係を続ける努力を始めるけれど、それが簡単だという間違った認識はヴィクトルにはない。お互いの過去には何年もの間積み重なった間違いがある。これからは二人でそれを解決していって、今度は前よりも上手くいくように頑張るのだ。

「俺も全く同じ約束はできない。全然完璧さからは程遠いし、俺も間違えてしまうことはあるだろう。でも、俺たち二人とも、努力はできる」

 

「うん、それは絶対に約束できる」

勇利はそう言って、その表情には笑顔が戻る。

「僕たちの関係を、上手くいくようにしたいんだ。何よりも」

 

話しながら二人の身体は近づいて、ヴィクトルにはぴったりとくっついた勇利の身体の熱が感じられる。

 

「俺もだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう頷いて、言葉を続ける。この関係をもう一度始めて、お互いやこの関係に対する思い込みから同じ間違いをしないようにするのなら、続けようとするのと同じくらい、一から始めてみるのもいいだろう。

「それじゃあ、お互いについての思い込みで行動しないことの一環として聞くけど、これは、勇利にとってどういう関係？俺たち、どういう関係になりたい？」

 

勇利と自分の間を指でジェスチャーして、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。自分が求めることは分かっていたし、勇利が求めていることも多分分かっていると思っていたけど、お互いにこれから一緒にい続けることを努力するのなら、それがどんな意味を持つのか、始める前にはっきりとさせておくべきだ。

 

「一緒にいたい」

勇利は躊躇いなくそう答える。

「今度は、ちゃんと。本物の、関係にしたい。一夜限りとかじゃなくて、ちゃんとした、お互いにお互いだけって決めた。もしヴィクトルが望むなら、ちゃんとしたカップルとして付き合いたいと思ってる」

 

「俺もそう思ってる」

ヴィクトルは同意して、その言葉に全身に嬉しさが波のように襲ってくるのを感じる。もう何年もの間、求めていたことだった。ついに、自分が夢見たような関係に、自分たちはなれるのだ。簡単ではない。それは分かっていた。まだお互いの間に、解決しなければいけない問題はあったし、いずれどこかで間違いをまた犯してしまうだろう。この関係が完璧になるという妄想もなかった。けれどこの関係を上手く続けていこうという、ヴィクトルの決意は固い。そして勇利もそうだとヴィクトルは分かっていた。将来どんな障害物が待っていても、自分たちはそれらに一緒に立ち向かうのだ。

 

「それじゃあ、勇利を最初の正式なデートに誘おうかな」

ヴィクトルは大きな笑顔と共にその提案をして、片手を伸ばして勇利がその手を取るのを見つめる。全部を真逆にやってきてしまったかもしれないけれど、今度は最初から始めることができる。今度こそ、ちゃんと。

 

「いいね、それ」

勇利は頷いて、からかうような微笑みに変わる。

「でも、僕に先を越されたね。ヴィクトル、僕のデートの相手として一緒にバンケットに来てくれる？」

 

「もちろん」

ヴィクトルは輝かんばかりの笑顔で同意する。今年のバンケットは色々大変なことにいなるだろう。質問や好奇の視線や、とにかく沢山の人の目が自分たちに向けられる。けれど勇利が隣にいれば、そんなことは大した問題ではない。

「少なくとも一曲は俺と踊ってくれたらいいなって思ってたところだよ」

 

「全部、ヴィクトルと踊るよ」

温かさに満ちた瞳で、勇利はそう告げる。そして、勇利は考え込むような表情になり、少しの間沈黙してから、口を開く。

 

「ごめんね、ヴィクトル」

勇利はそう続ける。もう見慣れてしまった後悔の色が、瞳にちらりと見え隠れする。

「初めて踊った時、僕が言ったこと。その後のこと。何年もの間ずっと、ヴィクトルを知らずに傷つけてきたこと。どうすれば償えるのか、分からないよ」

 

「その必要はないよ」

ヴィクトルは言いつのる。

「勇利が俺に必要ないって言ったのと同じで、勇利もこれ以上何もする必要はない。俺たち二人とも間違いを犯した。勇利は謝って、俺はもう許した。それで充分だ。これからの人生を、まるでずっと俺に償い続けないといけないって思ったまま、過ごしてほしくない」

 

勇利は一瞬の間躊躇いがちに見えたけれど、頷く。

 

「分かった」

勇利は同意する。

「ヴィクトルも同じようにしてくれるのなら。起きたことは忘れたくない。覚えてるのは大事だと思う。でも、僕も同じように、起きたことについてヴィクトルが僕に償わないといけないって思ったまま過ごして欲しくない。もう過去に縛られたまま、長すぎる時間を過ごしてきたんだから」

 

「忘れる必要もない」

ヴィクトルも同意する。お互いに忘れないことは大切だった。もう既にしてしまった間違いから学べることは沢山あるからだ。けれど、二人とも前に進むことができる。

「でも、ここがまっさらな出発点だと考えれば良い。第二のチャンス。今度はちゃんとさせて貰える機会」

 

「それ、いい響きだ」

勇利は頷く。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ、そして突然勇利の隣のナイトスタンドに置いてある時計が指し示す数字に視線が行く。

 

「もう遅くなってる、そろそろ準備しないと」

ヴィクトルはそう指摘し、時計を示すと勇利も振り向いて、同意に頷く。

「他に話しておかないといけないことはある？」

 

この一度の会話だけで、全てが解決したとは思っていない。まだ話さなければいけないことは沢山あるし、全てを話すにはもっと時間がかかるだろう。けれど一番根本的に重要なことは、概ね話すことができた。自分たちの関係の中でも最悪の誤解と間違いを明らかにすることができた。これから新しく一から始めるための、その基礎を築き始めることができた。残りは時間がかかるだろうけれど、今の二人には出発点がある。

 

「もう一つだけ」

勇利は尋ねる。声に不思議そうな色が混じっている。

「ずっと気になってたんだ。モスクワの時、ヴィクトル、僕のことロシア語で呼んだよね。夜寝る前に。あれ、何だったの？何ていう意味なの？」

 

「ソルニシュカ」

予想外の質問に驚きながらヴィクトルは答える。勇利が覚えていたことに驚いた。勇利はとにかく疲れていたはずで、あの時勇利は尋ねなかったけれど、今の方がそれを聞くのに相応しい気がした。その言葉はいつも勇利によく似合っていた。勇利はいつもヴィクトルにとっての太陽で、光と生命と愛を、この世界にもたらしてくれる。痛いほど熱く燃えていて、けれどそれでもヴィクトルは手を伸ばして触れるのを躊躇わない。勇利は今でも太陽のようだ。星のように眩しく美しく、ヴィクトルを温かさで満たし、ずっと見て居たいと思わせる。

 

「ソルニシュカ。そう呼んだんだ。親愛を込めた、太陽っていう意味だよ」

ヴィクトルがそう説明すると、勇利の瞳が大きく見開かれる。

「勇利は俺の人生の光、俺の最愛の人だから」

 

一瞬の間、勇利はただヴィクトルを見つめ続ける。そして、ヴィクトルが考える間もなく、勇利はヴィクトルのシャツの襟を掴んで引っ張り、全てを圧倒するようなキスをする、熱い唇がヴィクトルのそれに触れ、息を奪いながら。ヴィクトルの頭が理解して応えられるまでにまるまる一秒かかったけれど、次の瞬間ヴィクトルも勇利を引っ張って近づけ、勇利の髪に手を絡ませ、持てるもの全てでキスを返す。

 

暫くしてから、二人の唇が離れる。二人とも呼吸が荒くなっている。勇利の指はまだしっかりとヴィクトルのシャツを握っていて、ヴィクトルをしっかりと抱き寄せている。今までヴィクトルが見たことのある中でも、一番素直で幸せな表情で。勇利の瞳は部屋の灯りの下で輝いていて、ヴィクトルを見つめて微笑みながら、口を開く。言葉が、柔らかく、喜びいっぱいに響く。

 

「そして、ヴィクトルは、僕の光、最愛の人だ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

勇利とバンケットで踊るのは、夢に見たものよりもずっと最高だった。勇利がヴィクトルを敵視し、ヴィクトルが初めてついに勇利に近づけて緊張していた初めてのダンスの時とは全然違っていた。今度はとても自然で、心地良くて、夢に見ていたもの全てだった。

 

勇利と一緒にいられて、ヴィクトルはバンケットが退屈だった頃のことがほとんど思い出せなかった。勇利は灯台の光ののように眩しくて、笑い声をあげ、大きな笑顔を返すヴィクトルと一緒に、くるくると部屋中を回っていく。

 

「みんなこっちを見てるよ」

音楽が落ち着いてゆっくりになった時、勇利はヴィクトルを側に抱き寄せて囁く。

 

「見せておけばいい」

ヴィクトルはそう返し、ちらりと周りを取り囲む人々や、ダンスフロアにいる他のカップルの方を見る。確かに勇利の言う通りだった。ほとんどの視線が自分たちの方に向けられていて、そのうちの何人か、こそこそと気づかれないように視界の隅にとらえようとしている者もいれば、不躾にじろじろ見つめてくる者もいた。会場の片側では、クリスが含みのある視線でウィンクをしてきて、シャンパンのグラスをもう一杯ピチット・チュラノンに手渡している。ピチットは勇利に向かって大きな笑顔を見せ、元気よく親指を立てている。

「ここの全員に見せつけてやりたいね」

 

「僕もそう思ってた」

勇利も同意する。

 

音楽がまた盛り上がり始め、ヴィクトルは勇利をくるりと回し、一回転すると腕の中へと受け止める。二人はダンスフロアを横切っていく。他のカップルの間を縫うようにして、音楽に乗りながら、お互いにぴったりと息を合わせながら。

 

「勇利、大事な質問があるんだ」

また数分の間踊り続けてから、ヴィクトルが再び尋ね、勇利は続きを促すように頷く。

 

「好きな色は何？」

突然無関係そうな質問をされて困惑の表情が顔銃に広がる勇利を見て、笑わないように努めながらヴィクトルは尋ねる。

 

「何それ、何かに関係あるの？」

疑わしげにヴィクトルを見つめたまま、勇利はそう返す。二人は音楽に乗って踊り続ける。

 

「まあ、これは俺たちの初めての正式なデートだからね」

呆れたような、けれど愛情のこもった勇利の表情を勇利がヴィクトルに向けるのに笑顔になりながら、ヴィクトルは説明する。

「最初のデートでカップルがすることじゃないのかい？お互いのことをもっと知るっていう？」

 

「もう僕たちはお互いのこと結構知ってると思うけど」

勇利はそう指摘するけれど、そう言いながら顔には笑みが浮かびつつある。

 

「確かに」

ヴィクトルは勇利の言い分を認める。

「でも、勇利のことなら何でも知りたいな」

 

「好きな色も？」

勇利は尋ね、片方の眉をつり上げる。二人はまた、別のカップルの周りを縫うように踊っていく。

 

「どんな小さなことでも知りたいなあ」

ヴィクトルは冗談めかして言うと、その軽い調子と愛情のこもった表情に、勇利の表情が楽しそうなものに変わる。

 

「青だよ」

勇利はようやくそう返す。リードとフォローのポジションを簡単に代わりながら。今度は勇利の手がヴィクトルの手の上に乗り、勇利がダンスをリードする番だ。

「ヴィクトルは？」

 

「金に決まってる」

ヴィクトルはウィンクと共にそう返し、勇利が思わず大きく笑い出す様を見つめる。勇利は呆れたように視線を逸らす。

 

「決まってるよね」

悪戯っぽい笑顔で勇利は繰り返す。

「それじゃあ、好きな動物は？質問つながりでいくなら」

 

「犬だよ」

ヴィクトルはすぐにそう返し、勇利が承認するように頷く。

「勇利、本気？それ聞く必要あった？」

 

「確かめたかっただけかも」

からかうような調子が踊る声で勇利はそう言って、ヴィクトルを導くように、二人で一緒に動き続ける。

「それ以外の返事だったら、考え直してたかもしれない」

 

「それじゃあ俺が正しく答えてラッキーだったね」

ヴィクトルはそう言い返すと、勇利は笑う。低く静かな、けれど幸せな笑い声。

 

「次は俺の番」

ヴィクトルはそう続け、一分ほど考える振りをして、勇利をディップに導く。ホールドを低くして、突然足下まで体勢を低くされた勇利が驚いた声を上げ、支えを求めて腕にしがみつく。

「好きなセックスの体位は？」

 

勇利は咳き込んで一瞬で顔が真っ赤になる。滑って転びそうになるけれど、しっかりとヴィクトルの腕に抱き留められている。ヴィクトルはただ大きな笑みを浮かべ、勇利が頬骨から耳から首まで真っ赤な色が広がっていく様子を眺める。

 

「ヴィクトル！」

勇利は小声で叫ぶと、他のカップルがまだ踊り続ける周りにきょろきょろ視線をやる。ヴィクトルの声は充分静かで、部屋の喧噪の中、他の誰かに聞かれてはいないと確信していたけれど、勇利の頬の赤みは全く薄まる様子はない。

 

「何？」

ヴィクトルは叫ぶように尋ねる。声は静かだったけれど、からかうように。

「勇利を最も相応しい形で悦ばせられるよう一番の方法を知りたいだけだよ」

 

「まあ、そんな選べるほど沢山の経験がある訳じゃないけど」

勇利はそう言い返し、片腕を軽くヴィクトルの首に巻き付け、低いディップの姿勢から身体を起こすと、顔が同じ高さになる。片方眉をつり上げて、軽い挑戦の態度を作る。

 

「それじゃあ、勇利がちゃんと知識に基づいた意見が持てるよう、できるだけ色々なことを試すのを、俺の使命にするしかないね」

ヴィクトルはそう答える。からかいの調子を保ちながら、できるだけ低く誘惑するような声になるようにしながら。

 

その言葉に勇利の瞳の色が深く濃くなり、瞳孔が広がる。ヴィクトルが反応する隙を与えず、勇利はポジションを変え、今度は代わりにヴィクトルがディップの姿勢に持ち込まれる。急降下する感覚を腹に覚え、目の前には勇利が覆い被さり、挑戦的な笑みを浮かべる姿に、熱が奥の方に溜まってくるのを感じる。

 

「それ、約束？」

勇利は尋ねる。からかい以外の何かが、瞳の奥に輝いている。

 

「もちろん」

ヴィクトルは心の底から同意して、勇利に引っ張られるままにまっすぐ立ち上がり、二人は再びダンスに戻る。急ぐ必要はない。二人ともそう分かっている。けれどこれは、未来への約束で、ヴィクトルはそれを果たすつもりでいっぱいだった。

 

音楽がじきに代わり、今度はもっとゆっくりなものになる。ヴィクトルは勇利を側へ抱き寄せる。それまでの情熱的な動きとは違って、ビートに合わせてただ身体をゆらりと揺らすままに任せる。ぴったりと身体をくっつけたまま。

 

「また近いうちに、踊りに行こう」

ヴィクトルは呟く。勇利を抱きしめ、勇利に抱きしめられる感覚を味わいながら。まだ、少し現実感がないように思えた。起きた事全て、何年も経ってから、今こうして、ついに、二人はここに一緒にいる。どんな夢よりも、最高だった。

 

「うん、そうしよう」

勇利はそう答える。しっかりとヴィクトルに腕を回し、これ以上は不可能なほどにぴったりと抱き寄せながら。

「僕たちには、残りの人生の全てがあるんだから」

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

その夜、二人は一緒にベッドに横たわり、お互いの腕の中に丸まっていた。ヴィクトルの頭は勇利の肩の曲線にぴったりと押しつけられ、勇利の腕に抱きしめられるままになっている。あまりにも長い間離ればなれになっていたから、こうして勇利の側にぴったりと抱きしめられている感覚は安心できて心地良くて、ヴィクトルはその感覚に深く浸っていく。

 

ヴィクトルは片手を勇利の腰に滑らせ、Tシャツの下の滑らかな肌にそっと触れる。くるくると気怠げに円を腰に描きながら、静かに横になっている。勇利の指はヴィクトルの髪を梳いて、寝る前にシャツを脱いで露わになった背中の肌の上を踊る。

 

気怠くて、密接で、最高だった。お互いにこれ以上急ごうとはせず、また別の夜を待つことができる。まずは、こうやって勇利のことをもっと良く知りたかった。ただシンプルに勇利を抱きしめたまま、勇利も同じように、側に居たいとだけ感じていることを知りながら。

 

背伸びをして、ヴィクトルは勇利の唇に軽くキスをする。突然の動きに勇利が小さく驚いた声を上げて、それから勇利も身を屈めてキスを返す。

 

唇が触れたまま、勇利は微笑んでいて、唇が離れても勇利は微笑んだままだった。ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に頭を乗せ直す。部屋に響くのは二人の静かな呼吸だけ。勇利の身体の温かさに浸り、ついにようやくこうして勇利を側に抱き寄せられる感覚を味わいながら。

 

どこかの時点で、勇利が帰らなければいけないことは分かっていた。二人ともそれぞれのコーチに、できるだけ長く二人で一緒にいられるバルセロナに滞在するつもりだと頼み込んだ。もう一度最初から、ゆっくり時間をかけながら、お互いのことを知るために。勇利と一緒にやりたいことが沢山あった。朝は観光に連れて行って、夜はデートをする。今度はちゃんとしたカップルとして。勇利にキスをして、毎日毎分勇利の手を握りしめて、二度と離したくない。けれどお互いの全国選手権大会は迫っていたし、いずれどこかの時点でそれぞれ、ヴィクトルはロシアに、勇利はデトロイトに帰らなければいけない。

 

とはいえ、離ればなれになっている間も、自分たちは上手くやっていけるだろう。遠距離恋愛は理想的とは言えないけれど、自分たちの間に起きたこと全ての後、性急に動きすぎて、すぐに一緒に暮らし始めたりしない方がいいということは二人とも分かっていた。時間をかけて、ゆっくり確実に進めていく方がいい。

 

まずは、ヴィクトルはちゃんと正式に勇利との付き合いを始める。ずっと何年もの間、そうしたいと思ってきたやり方で。できる限り頻繁にお互いに会いに行くことは、もうお互いに約束した。そして、毎日顔を合わせて話をする。簡単ではないかもしれないけれど、単なる距離以上に困難な障害を自分たちは乗り越えてきたのだ。この関係が安定して、お互いの生活や仕事が許すようになったら、一緒に暮らし始めることができるだろう。そしていつか、もし勇利が望むなら、その時がきたら、ヴィクトルは勇利に、何年も夢見続けてきた質問をするだろう。何しろ、残りの人生の全てを、勇利と過ごしたいとヴィクトルはずっと思っているのだから。

 

考えていると、頭の上で勇利があくびをするのが聞こえ、ヴィクトルからも無意識にあくびが漏れる。一日の疲れが徐々に重くのし掛かってくる。二人とも疲れていた。肉体的にも精神的にも、長く消耗した一日だった。勇利の腕の中でヴィクトルがほとんど眠りに落ちかけた時、勇利が口を開き、静かな部屋に勇利の声が柔らかく響く。

 

「僕たち、それでもこうして一緒になってたと思う？」

ヴィクトルを見下ろしながら突然勇利は尋ねる。両手はまだヴィクトルの背中に模様を描いている。

「もし、あそこで初めて会ってなくても。もし、あんな風じゃなかったら。ヴィクトルがあそこで傷つけるようなことを言わなかったら。それでも？」

 

ヴィクトルは一瞬黙って考える。確かに、あの事件こそがまず最初に、自分たちをそれぞれの道へと進ませるきっかけとなったのは間違いない。もしあれが起きていなかったら、何が代わりに起きていたのか、ヴィクトルには分からなかった。けれどあの事件がなかくても、自分たちはいずれお互いに出会い、全く違った、想像も出来ない状況下で、恋を落ちることになっただろう。状況が違っていても自分たちはそうなっただろうと、そう思ってみたかった。

 

「うん」

暫くの沈黙の後、ヴィクトルは答える。勇利を見上げながら、その微笑みと、瞳に浮かぶ愛を見つめながら。

「俺たちはこうやって一緒になったと思う」

 

「僕もそう思う」

勇利は同意する。声は柔らかいけれど、幸せで満ちあふれている。

「始まりがどこであれ、きっとそれでもこうやって、僕たちはお互いの元へ向かうんだって、思うんだ」

 

ヴィクトルも歌うように同意の声を上げ、柔らかいキスを勇利の肩に押しつけ、再び元の場所に落ち着き直す。目を閉じて、隣で勇利の身体もリラックスしていくのを感じる。

 

「いつだって俺たちは、今いるところに辿り着くんだと思う」

ヴィクトルは呟く。勇利の腕の中で完璧な安心を感じながら、心に幸せが溢れるのを感じながら。一人の人間には抑えきれない愛で満ちているのを、感じながら。

「ただ、それは全然違った物語になるってだけさ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_個人プレーヤーからチーム全体まで、苦い敵対関係から友好的な挑戦まで、スポーツ史にはありとあらゆる有名なライバル関係が存在する。けれどスポーツ界に存在するライバル関係の中でも、おそらくロシアのフィギュアスケーター、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと、そのライバルである日本の勝生勇利とのライバル関係以上に、伝説級なものはないだろう。_

 

_おそらくその理由の一つは、彼らの物語があまりにも謎めいていて人々の興味をそそったから、そして誰も予想だにしなかった、更に彼らを有名にさせるきっかけとなった結末を迎えたからだろう。何年もの間、二人はフィギュアスケート男子シングルの世界において誰も肩を並べる者がいないほどの実力を持った選手同士で、二人の技術と鬼気迫るライバル関係は、ファンにとってはお馴染みのものになっていた。お互いを倒したいという強い意志に並ぶ者は他におらず、また、お互いへの敵意があるとされていたのも、よくファン達やメディアの間ではよく指摘されることだった。_

 

_だからこそ、二人がお互いに対する本当の感情を公表した時、世界中が衝撃を受けた。二人がただのライバルだけでなく、恋愛関係にもあったということは、人々の間に激しい好奇心と終わりのない議論を引き起こし、あの衝撃の事実が明らかになってから一年が経った今も、この大騒ぎは収まる気配が見えない。_

 

_初めて二人に会った時、私は恥ずかしくも緊張気味だったことを認めよう。歴史上も類を見ないほどの数のメダルを獲得しているアスリートカップルであるし、カップルである前にそもそもそれぞれは別々に有名人だ。けれどインタビューを続ける中で、二人とも実にざっくばらんで話しやすい人となりだということがよく分かった。ヴィクトルは明るく朗らかで話し上手で、勇利は静かだけれど自信を持って喋り、全ての言葉が、その続きが聞きたいと思わせる。_

 

_「これについて聞きたいんじゃないのかい？」一通り最初の元気かとか旅はどうだったかという質問が終わると、ヴィクトルは笑いながら、金色の指輪が輝く右手をちらりと見せながら尋ねた。もう片方の指輪は勇利の右手の薬指に嵌まっていて、ヴィクトルが話している間、勇利は笑顔を見せ、こっそりとその指輪に触れるのが見えた。_

 

_その質問は単刀直入だったけれど、ヴィクトルの言うとおり、インタビューの日取りが決まってから一番気になって仕方がなかったのは確かにそのことだった。二人の婚約がインスタグラムで発表されてから、人々の話題に上ることといったらそのことばかりだったけれど、実際の詳細はほとんど明らかにされていない。どちらからプロポーズしたのかと尋ねられると、ヴィクトルは笑って、愛情を込めて婚約者を見つめる。「勇利さ」ヴィクトルはそう話した。「先をこされたんだ」_

 

_婚約発表そのものは、ほんの数週間前にされたばかりだったけれど、噂はもうずっと長いこと広がっていた。今年のフィギュアスケートシーズンが始まる前に勇利がデトロイトからサンクトペテルブルクにホームリンクを移して以来、この発表は誰もが待っていたものだった。一年間遠距離生活を過ごした後、ロシアで同棲生活を始めると決めたことについて聞かれると、勇利ただシンプルにこう答えた。「その時が来たからです」_

 

_「ヴィクトルと僕が正式に付き合い始めてもうすぐ一年ですが、一緒に暮らす計画はだいぶ前から立ててました」更に私が質問をすると、彼はそう説明を続けた。「僕のリンクメイトのピチット・チュラノン選手も母国のタイにホームリンクを移したいと言っていて、元コーチのチェレスティーノと僕は、チェレスティーノコーチはピチット君とタイへ、僕はヴィクトルのところへ移動することで合意しました」_

 

_スケート界に議論を巻き起こした点は更にあった。八年の間好調な成績を出し続け、良好な関係を保っていたチェレスティーノ・チャルディーニとの師弟関係を解消した後の、勇利の次のコーチの選択だ。パートナーであり今は婚約者でもあるヴィクトルと共に暮らし始めることは予想外ではなかったが、ヴィクトルをコーチに迎えるという選択はまさにそうだった。競技者同士にして恋愛関係を持つことだけでも噂を呼んだけれど、そこにコーチと生徒という師弟関係が加わることを、スケート界の声の大きな一部のファンは快く思わなかったようだ。_

 

_しかしながら、このことは明らかに二人の成績には影響していないようだ。二人ともこの前のグランプリファイナルでは表彰台に上り、多くの人々を喜ばせた。新たな役割の責任について尋ねられると、ヴィクトルはその質問を片手で受け流した。「勇利のコーチをさせて貰えるのは光栄なことだ」彼はそう主張した。「俺たちは家での生活とプロフェッショナルとしての生活はできる限り分けるようにしている。個人的な関係とプロフェッショナルとしての関係のどちらにも影響が出ないようにね。彼は素晴らしいスケーターだ。例え俺たちが付き合っていなかったとしても、コーチをさせて貰えるのは名誉なことだ」_

 

_ヴィクトルは確かに様々な才能を持った男だ。スケーター、コーチ、振付師の三役を同時にこなす。けれど彼も29歳であり、フィギュアスケート競技からの引退はもう何年かの間囁かれており、引退の時期や将来の方向について、様々な憶測が飛び交っていた。「これが俺のラストシーズンになる」私が質問をするとヴィクトルは少し悲しげな表情でそう認めた。「引退後は、勇利のコーチを続ける。それは俺たち二人とも合意している。彼にはまだ俺にいくつか金メダルの借りがあるからね」_

 

_それを聞いて勇利は呆れたように上を見て、けれどその仕草には親愛がこもっていて、どうやらこの宣言にはもっと複雑な事情があるように感じた。けれどそれ以上は追求しないことにして、私は勇利に向き直る。ライバル関係が謳われたこの数年間、もう既に何度も成し遂げていることとはいえ、既に王者として君臨するヴィクトルを頂点から蹴落とすために順位を上げ努力をし続けなければならなかったのは彼の方だった。カップルとして付き合い始めて、それでもまだ競技者同士であることをどう思うかと尋ねると、勇利はただ肩をすくめた。「僕たちは一緒にいることでお互いを向上させるんです」彼はそう説明した。「僕たちが一番好きだって言い切れるスケートをし続ける限り、僕たちは幸せなんです。どちらが勝っても」_

 

_「それに、もう本気で金色のものを巡って争う必要なんてないもんね」ヴィクトルは笑顔で口を挟むと、手に嵌めた金色の指輪をちらつかせる。数週間前の婚約発表以来、この指輪はヴィクトルがソーシャルメディアに投稿したほとんど全ての写真に写っている。機会があれば自慢したいと思っているのは明白だった。けれど誰も彼を責めることはできないだろう。とても複雑なラブストーリーの末、まるで完璧なお伽噺のような結末を迎えられたのだから。_

 

_インタビューの準備をするにあたり、私は二人が出場している古いビデオを手に入る限り見続けた。この何年もの間の二人の人生がどんなものだったのか、少しでも理解するために。こうして二人が幸せそうに一緒に座って、あの有名な、表彰台で勇利がヴィクトルを睨みつけているビデオの映像や、あのキスの瞬間を捉えた映像を見ているのはどこか不思議な感じだった。全ての意味で、二人はまるでどこにでもいる、愛し合うカップルのように見えるけれど、彼らの物語は普通とは程遠い。二人のそれぞれの歴史の多くが、恋愛関係を公に発表した去年から明らかになってきていたけれど、二人がどうやってライバル同士から恋人同士へ変化していったのかは、まだ謎に包まれている。_

 

_どうやって二人がそもそも恋に落ちたのかという質問は、二人の両方を面白がらせるようで、勇利は微笑んで、ヴィクトルは声を上げて笑った。隣同士に座りながら、二人とも手を握ったまま、勇利は無意識にヴィクトルの指輪を指で撫で、その質問について考え込む表情になる。けれど、とても謎めいた返事をしたのは、ヴィクトルだった。_

 

_「そうだね」ヴィクトルは笑って、私の質問に答えながら、視線はまだ勇利を見つめている。「かなり長い話になるんだ」_

 

第二部　完結

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
>  
> 
> 本文一番最後を使って、いかにこのシリーズがめちゃくちゃ長いものになったか、自分をネタにして笑ってるって？ええ、その通りです。
> 
> 第三部は一話完結形式の短編集で、「ライバルたちの過去・現在・未来」というタイトルになります。AO3では作者を「購読」すればメール通知が来ますし、[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)でも創作の内容や更新予定をアップしています。第三部はヴィクトルと勇利が一緒にいる未来や、ここまでの物語で欠けているシーンや、他のキャラクターの視点を描いていきます。
> 
> また、この章の注意ですが、最後の雑誌風の記事は、ただ私が楽しんで書いたもので、本物の雑誌記事を模したものではありません。
> 
>  
> 
> このシリーズの最後まで付いてきて下さって、皆さん本当にありがとうございます！ライバルシリーズを書くことはものすごい経験で、皆さんと共有できてとても光栄に思います。この旅路についてきて下さって、本当にありがとうございました。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 訳者後書き
> 
>  
> 
> コメントや[お題箱](https://odaibako.net/u/_kay_0_0)、[ツイッター](https://twitter.com/_kay_0_0)で感想を下さった皆様、[マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/_kay_0_0)で感想や励ましを投げて下さった皆様、誤字脱字を教えて下さった皆様、ライバルシリーズに悶えて翻訳を応援してくれた英語圏の友達、1部最初の方を更新していた頃pixivでメッセージを下さったお二方、そして[素晴らしいファンアート](https://privatter.net/p/3732023)を描いて下さった絵師様方、皆様にエネルギーを貰い、励まされ、おかげでここまで翻訳を続けることができました。特にそれぞれの章に頂いた感想は一ファンとしても私の宝物で、内容にまつわる細かいところをReiyaさんに伝えさせて頂くこともできました。感無量です。
> 
> そして翻訳許可を下さり、この作品を生み出して下さったReiyaさんに、最大の感謝を捧げたいと思います。  
> It's been an incredible journey translating the Rivals series. It is such a privilege and pleasure to stay close to the text for 1 year and 10 months. It literally gave me love and life. Thank you so much Reiya for the amazing experience, both reading and translating the series!! 
> 
> 完結にあたり、[それぞれの章のタイトルの元ネタとなった曲と訳詞を一覧](https://privatter.net/p/4331880)[（Reiyaさんの元記事はこちら）](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/tagged/rivals-title-music)にしてありますので、そちらも併せて楽しんで頂けたら嬉しいです。


End file.
